Little Star
by DarkShootingStarMagician
Summary: Kim had an average life in Domino City until fate finally found her and she meets Ryou Bakura a friendly boy with a darker half, Kim is tangled in the life where Duel Monsters is more than a card game, friends and enemies are made and choices are tough.
1. Ryou Bakura

**Ok, so I've written a new fic, woohoo, i hope you enjoy this chapter as i enjoy writing it. :)**

* * *

It was a perfectly nice day, the sun was shining, the bluebirds were singing, the cursed guy across the school was mowing his lawn, the air was fresh, and a group of girls were giggling and squealing about something or other, in this group was another girl who looked bored and uninterested.

"Did you hear we're getting a new student today?"

"Really? Have you seen them?"

"No, but I hear the new student is a guy and he's quite attractive."

"Oh I hope he's in one of my classes," One of the girls sighed dreamily,

"Yeah, me too." Another added, the bored girl snorted in disgust. These were people she considered friends and they were acting ridiculous.

"Kim?" one of the girls asked, she smiled at her.

"Yeah?"

"You don't seem too excited."

"Yeah well…it's just a boy." The girl named Kim said with a shrug. The other girls gawked at her

"An attractive boy!" they all said in unison. Kim's hazel eyes narrowed as she frowned at the girls. The bell over head clanged loudly and Kim happily picked up her school bag and slung it over her shoulder. When she was sure her friends weren't looking her face broke into a smile.

Kim wouldn't admit it but she was kind of excited that there was a new guy coming to her school. Sure she was disgusted by her girlfriend's actions and squealing, and she prayed that she would never become like that. But deep down her stomach clenched and her heart pounded with excitement. She wondered why she was so excited. After all it was just a boy-even if the rumors were true an attractive boy-but still, he probably wouldn't appreciate so many people goggling and following him around. Like the fan club for attractive boys members would do. Kim's smile melted into a scowl just at the thought, and to think she was a part of that absurd group.

Well it's not like she went willingly, her friend Arishria practically made her join that stupid club.

"Kim-chan!" a voice said behind her, Kim turned and smiled upon seeing the caller.

"Jounouchi-kun!" she called. A goofy blonde boy grinned at her, behind him stood her real friends. Anzu, Honda, and Yugi; Kim stopped her walking so the others could catch up.

Kim had met them in class, she had known Jounouchi longer because they grew up on the same street but stopped talking to him in middle school when he changed too dramatically for her taste, but when the two had been assigned to a project and she saw how much he had matured since middle school they started talking again and then he introduced her to his friends Yugi, Anzu, and Honda, and since then they had been friends. Kim enjoyed their company much better to the other girls.

"Good morning Kim-chan." Anzu said with a smile.

"Morning Anzu-chan." Kim replied already with a smile.

"You ok Kim? You seem kind of stressed?" Yugi asked with a worried expression

For a moment Kim panicked, had he broken through her cool act? Then she smiled tiredly at him,

"Oh Yugi, it's just that the rumors of a new boy and my other friends that's all." She explained. Around these guys she felt safe about her secrets.

"I still don't see why you hang out with that group." Honda murmured. Kim shrugged.

"We better get to class." Was all she had to offer.

The five sat in seats in their homeroom together talking about a new game Yugi had got when the bell rang a second time indicating everybody should be in their seats. The teacher came in and coughed for their attention.

"Class we have a new student please welcome…" he gestured to the entering boy,

"I'm Ryou, Ryou Bakura; nice to meet you all." The boy said with a smile.

The whole class gasped. Even calm collected Kim dropped her jaw just a little.

He was beautiful.

Long snow white hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale complexion, and a kind smile that made his eyes twinkle. Almost every girl nearly fainted. Anzu looked at Ryou a little interested and Kim just stared at the stranger.

"You may go sit next to Jounouchi over there. Kim, would you kindly remove your spare stuff." The teacher instructed. Kim nodded able to keep a blush down as she moved her spare library and sketch books out of the way. Ryou sat down and smiled at Jounouchi's greeting. Then turned towards Kim and gave her a kind smile too.

"Hello." He said quietly almost shyly. Kim gave him one of her cool friendly smiles.

"Hey." She replied, before focusing her attention to the teacher's announcements trying her best to keep a mildly calm expression and a blush from creeping up her face.

"_Ug snap out of it Kim, he's just a guy!" _she told herself angrily. When the teacher ended Yugi, Anzu, and Honda crowded around Ryou and Jounouchi, Kim turned in her chair to talk to them all.

"Ryou these are my buds, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda. And that's Kim." Jounouchi gestured towards each person.

"Hi,"

"Nice to meet you."

Kim just offered a quiet smile.

"You're family owns a game store?" Ryou asked with interest as Yugi explained it.

"Yep, do you like games Bakura-kun?" Ryou nodded

"Yes very much, I especially like board games and RPG's; my current favorite is a game called Monster World. Have you heard of it?"

"Monster World?" Kim finally piped up. All of them looked at her in shock. "Sorry, it's just, my brother and his friends play it all the time and sometimes I join in too. I'm always the dark master or an adventurer." She explained.

"Dark Master? Adventurer? Yugi what kind of game is Monster World?" Jounouchi asked,

"It's a role playing game; there are adventurers and the Dark Master." Yugi started.

"Dark Master tries to stop the adventurers and the adventurers try to destroy the dark master, whoever accomplishes that first wins." Kim explained.

"That sounds fun, we should go over to Bakura's or Kim's and play it," Kim shook her head.

"My brother and I go to one of his friend's house to play, so I don't own it." Kim said,

"Ah then to Bakura's."

"Y-yeah," Bakura said half heartedly then ducked his head down. Yugi's violet eyes looked at him in concern,

"Hey, Yugi, umm, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Ryou spoke up smiling, "that pendant you're wearing…"

"Oh this? This is the millennium puzzle it was found in an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb," Yugi said holding it.

"Wow, may I take a closer look?"

"Sure." Yugi agreed, Ryou's hands inched towards Yugi's chest

"You know I also have…" it was then Ryou took hold of the millennium puzzle, Kim saw his eyes widen and he froze, she heard his breath hitch as if he had been punched in the chest and his hand rose over to where his heart was.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked, also noticing, Bakura smiled at him

"I-it's nothing Yugi." He replied. Kim frowned thoughtfully.

"Bakura-kun, perhaps you should see a nurse." She suggested starting to rise to take him; Bakura looked up at her confused,

"Nah, it's ok, uh…sorry I forgot your name…" he said sheepishly,

"Simmin Kim." She reminded him with a smile.

"Nice name," Bakura mumbled then looked up at her trying to reassure her.

"Really thank you Simmin-san, but I'm fine," he said, Kim hesitated but then nodded.

"If you're sure." Bakura nodded with his charming smile.

"Jounouchi! Don't hog Bakura all to yourself!" a girl cried out, the friends turned to see Kim's other friends, Kim sighed quietly feeling sorry for Bakura.

"WHAT?" Jounouchi yelled indignantly, one of the girls known as Akiko grabbed Bakura's arm and pulled him up, the rest of the girls-Arishria, Emiko, and Hiritomi-surrounded him and started talking to him

"Come on Bakura, we'll show you around the school, we've even started a fan club for you!" Emiko exclaimed proudly. Bakura sweat dropped but tried to look polite, Kim was still at her desk shaking her head,

"You come too Kim-chan!" Hiritomi said grabbing Kim,

"ACK!" she cried nearly falling but regaining her composure. She shot Yugi a meaningful look before she left the classroom with the ridiculous girls.

The group walked down the stairs pointing and explaining parts of the school.

"There's the bathroom,"

"There's the cafeteria, it's not too bad."

"There's the music hall," Kim muttered bored. Bakura perked up,

"Music hall?" he asked?

"Yeah? Do you play an instrument or sing?" Kim asked a little surprised. Bakura nodded,

"I play clarinet. And I sing Tenor." He told her. Kim felt her respect for him deepen, not only did he play clarinet-something guys who are straight don't really do- and admit he was a tenor right on the spot. The other girls squealed.

"Oh Kim-chan plays bass clarinet and piano, and she can sing alto, she's amazing."

"Not really." Kim said in her matter of fact voice.

"She's so humble." Emiko sighed; Kim held back rolling her eyes and opted to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose. It was so tiring practically babysitting these girls and pretending to be their friend. Bakura stared at the girl interested. She sure was a calm one and the other girls seemed to look up to her. He could sort of see why, and he was grateful for her company. He wasn't too good with girls and Kim wasn't jumping him like the other girls,

"Hey you there!" a rough voice called. Kim's dread deepened. "You can't be strutting through the halls with girls flocking all over you."

"Uh oh, Sensei Karita!" a girl exclaimed.

"You're the new guy aren't you?" Karita said with a sneer, "I heard you had trouble at your last school." He said smugly, Bakura refused to look afraid or blush, "But here we have rules, for example this hair," the gym teacher's big hand grabbed a fistful of Ryou's white locks "boys aren't allowed to have hair this long!"

"EEK Bakura!" Emiko squealed.

"Don't hurt him!" Arishria cried out.

"Tomorrow I want you to have a crew cut understand?" Karita growled. Kim stepped forward.

"Leave him alone sensei!" she said. Karita looked momentarily surprised then sneered at her.

"Who are you to be telling me what to do Simmin? Do you want laps in your next lesson with me?"

"You do realize you're talking to the volleyball star and she runs every day?" Akiko asked in her ditzy manner. Kim mentally face palmed herself but kept a determined face.

"He's new, just cut him some slack," Kim said.

"Kim-chan?" Bakura whispered. It really was a comical scene, a 5'2 skinny girl in a bright orange jacket and short skirt, with glasses glaring at a 6'3 big burly gym teacher.

"Listen Simmin! When little miss fashionable starts to look like the guys in our school then I'll treat him like a student." He growled then threw Bakura into Kim; the two let out "oof's" as Kim stumbled back from the unexpected blow but managed to keep their feet planted on the ground.

"Oh Karita, what a meanie!" Akiko pouted.

"Are you alright Bakura-kun?" Kim asked, Bakura nodded before realizing one of his hands was around her waist and her hands on his upper arms. Trying not to blush too hard he said

"I'm sorry but can you leave me alone for a second?" and then dashed away to the men's bathroom.

The girls gathered around Kim.

"Oh you're so brave," they gushed. Kim shook her head,

"Not really, I did what anyone else should have done." She said pointedly fixing her hazel eyes on the group, they shifted uncomfortably. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some classes to attend to." She said and then departed.

"I wish I was like Kim." All but Arishria sighed. Arishria glared pointedly as her friend went down the hall way.

Kim didn't see Bakura until their second hour music class. Bakura stood there with his clarinet case a little awkwardly until he noticed Kim and his lips turned into a shy smile. Kim smiled back walking up to him

"Listen Bakura, about earlier." Kim started.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Well I meant my other group of friends, but yeah about Karita, you'll get used to him."

"I want to thank you for standing up for me." Bakura said staring at her with his warm chocolate eyes, his smile relieved and truly grateful. Kim shrugged.

"Karita just needs to be knocked down once or twice to know that he's not in complete control of everybody." She said, she went into the band locker room for her instrument Bakura trailing her,

"Are you really the volleyball star?" he asked. Kim shook her head,

"Not anymore, I played for middle school and last year, but well…my interests lie elsewhere." She said as she took off her orange jacket and stuffing it in her locker and taking out a reed.

"What are your interests?" Bakura asked Kim frowned slightly with her back turned to him; she didn't really like talking about herself with strangers, to her it wasn't natural. Usually people only talked to her about their lives and she politely listened.

"Stuff." Was all she replied "I like music." She said with some hesitation.

"Me too, I move a lot and never have many friends so there's plenty of time to practice." Bakura said shyly.

"Really? Why do you move so often?" Kim asked interested as she put her bass clarinet neck strap on. Bakura's smile faded and he opened his mouth but closed it again. Then the bell rang and the teacher came out and instructed for warm ups.

(X)

"Simmin-san!" Kim heard she turned around to see Bakura walking quickly towards her; she stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hello Bakura-kun, oh and by the way you don't have to call me by my last name. You can call me Kim." She told him, Bakura smiled shyly

"Alright Kim-chan, you can call me Ryou." He replied. Kim smiled at him blushing slightly at his smile.

"Bakura-kun!" another familiar voice called out. The two new friends turned away from each other to the source of the voice.

"Yugi!" Kim called waving. Bakura smiled at the group.

"Hi Kim-chan. Bakura, me and the others were talking and we would like to play monster world with you at your place if it's alright with you." Yugi said somewhat shyly but bravely with his kind smile. Kim had to give him points for guts.

"Eh?" Bakura asked surprised.

"Yes, it sounds like a fun evening." Kim added. Bakura looked at the group in shock,

"I-I would really like to play with you but…Karita's right." Bakura muttered sadly. "You see I did have a lot of friends for a while and we played a lot but weird things started to happen. They would all end up in comas-they're still in the hospital-and it kept happening and people avoided me. That's why I keep moving and transferring. I live alone in an apartment away from my father." Bakura said sadly, "I made a vow not to get too close to anyone! I'm sorry." Bakura finished and then he darted off.

Kim and the rest of the group stood around looking at Bakura's retreating figure. Yugi had called out to him but to no avail.

The five friends stood there a little stunned until a text message woke them up. It was Kim's phone.

"Ug sorry guys but my mom needs me home." She sighed as she sent a reply.

"I'll walk ya home Kim." Jounouchi said. Kim smiled at him,

"Thanks Jounouchi, see you tomorrow guys." She said to the rest as she and Jounouchi headed to the bus station.

* * *

**So there you go! I sort of made up the giggly girls names because it would be annoying to say Girl 1 and Girl 2 or something like that. I watched the Japanese version of season 0 (the forbidden season lol) and Ryou called Miho Nosaka-san so I got the idea from there, I'm trying to keep it original to both the show and the manga. I also made Ryou play the clarinet cuz it's true not many guys play clarinet and I think that instrument is good for him, Well please review I'm really excited for this new fic.**

**A/N about the bright orange jacket i have decided i want to keep it orginal to the series and if any of you have seen season 0 (the forbidden season *gasp*) they have orange colored jackets and green skirts, which is odd but don't fret. **


	2. Kim, family, and life

**Alrighty's chapter 2. This chapter focuses on Kim and her family for a few, I think it's important that you know a little bit of her backround.**

**Disclaimer: don't own yugioh or Bakura (darn)  
**

After Kim got home and changed into her regular clothes (black oxford shirt and jeans) she helped her mom make dinner and took a bus to get her little sister Victoria-also known as Tori-from school, as she was only twelve and her parents didn't feel like she was old enough to travel on her own. Kim's parents were pretty strict on their children.

Kim had eight siblings and being the oldest she was forced and expected to watch for her younger siblings. Kim resented this position and hated that her family assumed that she would always be there. Her sibling's ages ranged from only four months old to fourteen. The last five were brats and whiny, well to her anyway. Her mom always said that when she had kids of her own she would love children. Kim highly doubted it.

But now it was after dinner and Kim was busy doing homework and doodling on the corner of her notebook page bored with the work. She kept sighing and fidgeting in her chair, and when she finally couldn't stand it any longer she stood up and began pacing the room she just couldn't concentrate on the many theories of science or the numbers in her algebra book.

Her thoughts traveled to Bakura, she thought about how good looking he was, sticking up for him, showing him around school and offering to sit with him at lunch. Bakura's fan club had joined leaving no room for Yugi and the others, the table talked and giggled and flirted with Bakura. Poor Bakura had tried to look polite but he ended up leaving the lunch room early. The girls had started to follow but Kim held them back with a conversation about the upcoming fall dance.

Again she had to listen to their petty chatter about who was going with whom, and what type of outfits they would wear as it was a casual dance. But as Kim talked and laughed with the group she couldn't help but think it was strange that Bakura was holding his hand over his heart during the whole time he was by her at lunch. And finally lunch ended and she headed up to PE with Anzu, the two friends had gotten dressed in their gym uniforms which Kim despised. The girls were to wear tight v-neck running shirts, and really short shorts. Kim didn't consider herself fat, but having the shorts that high to expose her thighs made her really uncomfortable, and sort of took a hit to herself esteem. Anzu didn't have too much of a problem with it, although she did agree the shorts could be lengthened.

Karita with his oh so brilliant plans for a gym class made them run laps. Anzu and Kim had been on a different track as Karita believed that having mixed genders on the same track path would distract one another. Kim and Anzu ran at a steady pace and watched Jounouchi, Yugi, and Honda do "bunny hops" and then Bakura had appeared in his gym uniform. White t-shirt with green colored collar and sleeve ends, and then short blue running shorts, he was incredibly pale Kim noticed.

After gym Kim didn't see much of Bakura except in the halls and one last time during GPS (guided personal study hall)

Kim sat down sighing again. She was too restless, thinking about Bakura's strange explanation of his previous friends, thinking about the annoying fan club, the homework, Karita's apparent anger towards her and Bakura's obvious discomfort in his chest. And the fact Bakura had a nice tenor voice when he was told to sing in front of the class. Kim groaned and took her glasses off and buried her face in her hands, she honestly didn't know why she stuck up for Bakura other than she knew it was wrong of Karita to yell at Bakura and make fun of him.

Kim's cell phone rang and she picked it up grateful to have a distraction.

"Hello?"

"Kim its Anzu."

"Hey,"

"Can you come by to Yugi's game shop for a few minutes?" Anzu asked, Kim looked at her watch and realized it was almost eight.

"I don't think I can, it's just…my parents you know, they don't let me out except for emergencies past eight, I really want to…" Kim started starting to feel resentment again,

"It's not a big deal we were just going to discuss Bakura's situation about Monster World, he seemed genuinely upset." Anzu replied. Kim nodded,

"Yeah, why don't we talk to him at school tomorrow, I'll let my parents know we're having a study group or something and we can go play at his house." Kim suggested.

"That's a great idea, ok I'll suggest it to the others and we'll let you know our plans for tomorrow."

"That sounds good," Kim replied back before hanging up. Reluctantly she picked up her glasses and put them back on and began to work on the homework.

(The next day)

"Bye Oka-san!" Kim called out before walking out the house.

"Kim, remember you've got to drop off Manabu and Moriko off to school!" her mother called, sighing Kim waited for her siblings to finish their breakfast and grab their school bags.

Manabu was her second to youngest brother and he was eight, Moriko was her second to youngest sister and she was eleven. Kim's parents were of different cultures, her dad was American and he had light brown hair and hazel eyes but darker skin. Her mother was Japanese with dark hair and dark eyes and really pale skin. Kim had inherited her dad's light brown hair and hazel eyes, but her mother's complexion. All her siblings-with the exception of Atsushi (her fourteen year old brother) and the youngest who had yet to grow hair and out of the blue eyed stage-had dark hair and dark eyes but each had their a variety of pale, tanned, or in between. Atsushi had the light brown hair like Kim and her father, but dark brown eyes like their mother.

Moriko and Manabu started school the same time as Kim but she was primarily responsible for all siblings, so usually Moriko and Manabu were early to school. Atsushi and her second youngest brother-Shoji- could walk to school themselves as they went to the same middle school and Victoria would walk with them as she too was in Junior High now. Kim bid her other sibling's good bye as well before shooing her siblings out the door, she needed to get to school early.

Almost forty minutes later Kim rushed up her school's campus and saw an ambulance there. Curiosity got the better of her and she went to inspect. She couldn't get too close but she could see the figure a little.

Karita.

Frowning a little she started forward.

"Excuse me, Sensei Mito," she said politely to her principal.

"Ah Kimi-chan. Good to see you, what do you need?" he asked. Kim smiled politely,

"It's only Kim sir. Uh, what's wrong with Karita?" she asked, her principal shrugged and worry spread through his face.

"We don't know, we just found him lying on the ground, shock and horror on his face but he seems to be in a coma."

"Hm." Kim mused.

"Now excuse me Kimi-chan, I have to find a substitute quickly." He said patting her on the shoulder and dashing off. Kim scowled.

"It's just Kim." She muttered and then walked away after glancing at the medics in the ambulance.

She plopped down on a bench in a shady place looking at her watch, twenty minutes early.

"Hello Kim!" Arishria called out across the school campus. Kim waved back smiling tiredly; she hadn't slept well due to her insomnia and the nightmares. The four girls-Arishria, Emiko, Akiko, and Hiritomi-gathered around Kim and began talking.

"So it seems Bakura-kun has warmed up to you," Akiko said with a teasing smile.

"Ha ha." Kim replied back digging into her bag pretending it could just swallow her up,

"Yeah, we noticed he seems to like spending time with you cuz he asks you to show him around." Arishria said with a certain spike to her tone. Kim shrugged,

"We both like music." She mumbled having successfully found her math book, "Did any of you understand question 19? I couldn't quite get it." She asked trying to sidestep out of the conversation,

"Come on. We saw how Bakura-kun was looking at you yesterday at lunch and Arishria said the two of you hung out in the corner of the music room talking during GPS." Emiko persisted. Kim felt her face flush and she struggled to keep her voice natural.

"I was talking to him about what activities the music program offers. Such as the musical and show choir and stuff like that." Kim defended "And what do you mean? What look?" she asked slightly interested. The four girls giggled,

"You know…the slightly interested-but-trying-to-keep-it-a-secret look." Akiko replied between giggles.

"Yeah he looked at you like you were dessert but didn't know whether he was hungry for it or not."

"I'd rather not be compared to food." Kim replied. The girls shrugged.

"Whatever. It was lunch time." Hiritomi said. Kim shook her head.

"You guys are looking into this too deeply, Bakura-kun is new, I hardly know him and he hardly knows me." Kim said fiercely.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Just...drop it." Kim replied through gritted teeth. She was losing control of the conversation, and she didn't like it. "I gotta go up to the math room for some help, I'll see you later." She said hurriedly looking at her watch before dashing off.

"Kim-chan!" she heard, she looked over her shoulder before her face broke into a relieved smile. It was only Anzu.

"Anzu-chan!" she said cheerfully stopping as Anzu increased her speed to meet up with Kim.

"So what did your parents say about going to Bakura-kun's house tonight?"

"Er, they're ok with it but they want to meet Ry-Bakura soon." Kim replied feeling her collar burn,

"Ah, are you on first name terms with Bakura-kun?" Anzu asked with a teasing smile. Kim chuckled a little and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied walking with Anzu to their lockers to put books away. The two girls talked about the homework a bit and Kim was explaining a dinner disaster between four of her siblings and how she wished they had a bigger kitchen because it felt too crammed when they were joined by the three boys, Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda and then the conversation switched to their plans for the evening.

"This thing with Bakura-kun's old friends falling into coma's is a coincidence. We'll prove it wrong." Jounouchi said.

"Yeah!" the rest agreed.

"Karita's in a coma too…" Kim started her eyes narrowing at the ground as a thought crossed her mind.

"Who cares about him?" Jounouchi retorted obviously still bitter about what happened the previous day. Everybody laughed and agreed.

School began and Kim noticed Ryou wasn't in his seat. Frowning she hoped he would come in soon, her heart pounding in anticipation.

But Ryou never showed up for homeroom.

And Kim didn't see him in music classes, GPS, or in the hallways. His fan club was a little disappointed and they expressed it with Kim who only shrugged saying maybe he was sick or trying to finish moving in or something. But she had a suspicion of why he wasn't at school.

When Gym class rolled around she was happy to see the substitute had set up a game for softball. She and Jounouchi were on the same team and stood near each other talking about Monster World and the joy of Karita being gone.

Finally school ended and Kim packed up her stuff and once outside waited for the rest of her friends sending a quick text message to her brother to remember to get Manabu and Moriko. When the five friends had gathered together they excitedly headed off to Ryou's home-Kim having done some research when she was in her seventh period office aid and looking up Ryou's address.

"This is Ryou's apartment complex." Kim said looking at the piece of paper again to be sure.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Jounouchi asked, "He's home all depressed and down in the dumps. But fortunately for him he's our friend. And we're gonna play this game with him!" Jounouchi said fiercely.

The five headed up to level six, according to what the paper Kim had with her said.

"Ah, we're here."

"What gave it away?" Kim muttered dully as a name tag with "Bakura" was shown.

"Who wants to knock?" Honda asked. They all glared at him and Jounouchi boldly stepped forward and rang the buzzer. A few moments later the door opened and Ryou's face peered around.

"Yes?" he asked then his eyes widened when he saw the five friends.

"Yo!"

"Yugi…Kim…guys…" he started looking confused

"We came to play," Yugi said with a kind smile. Ryou's face went from confused to fearful in an instant.

"No... get out" Ryou started then his face warmed up into a smile. "Get out of the hall and come right in." he said gesturing inside. Jounouchi stepped forward.

"Don't mind if I do." He said taking off his shoes. The rest followed.

"Bakura-kun are you alright?" Kim asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry Kim-chan, I'm used to being teased and mocked." Ryou assured her with a smile. Kim smiled back although she realized his smile was a bit off.

"I had a hunch you guys would come over…so I set up the game." Bakura said gesturing to another door which he started for.

"Wow I wish I lived alone in a place like this." Jounouchi said wistfully.

Bakura opened the door and the group gasped. Monster World was welcoming them in.

**And I think I'll leave it there for now. They begin Monster world next chapter. Whoo-HOO! **

**A/N GPS (guided personal study hall) is a program my school started, basically we get about 45-50 minutes of a study hall where we can choose which class room or program to be in, for example someone in need of help in math could be in the math classrooms for extra help. People in theatre or choir or band could be in their respective rooms to practice (or in some cases-like me-I did band gps just so I could nap or talk with friends or something) but we're also allowed to leave our GPS's with passes to go to other classes to make up tests, quizzes, ect.**

**Also Kim's family is a lot like mine, but I'm giving some of them Japanese and American names. But they are not the names of my family members, welp review please. I noticed this story was kind of a hit and I even got one review. Thanks to xxPinkBlinkxx for their review *big smile***


	3. Monster World part 1

**Alright MONSTER WORLD! Whoohoo! Place your bets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh season 0. The show or the manga, (well I do own some of the manga books but I'm not the original creator, believe me, if I was this anime probably wouldn't be half as popular)**

* * *

"This is Monster World!" Bakura said, the five friends all gaped at the board in excitement, even Kim who had already played Monster World before looked on in excitement, for once she was playing with friends, and Ryou actually made his battlefield more detailed and cooler looking, rather than the sloppy version of her brother's friends board.

"So this is the battlefield for monster world? I can't wait to get started!" Yugi exclaimed. If anyone had been paying attention to Bakura they would have seen his lips curl into a wicked sneer,

"Alright, so let's get started." Bakura chose to reply instead,

"Yeah," Jounouchi exclaimed

"I'm good with it." Honda put in

"Let's go!" Kim chimed in.

"I'll go ahead and explain the rules. The game is divided into Adventurers and the Dark Master-DM for short-on one side is the DM and on the other is the Adventurers. The Adventurers work together as a team to beat the DM whereas the DM tries to stop the Adventurers. He or she also controls the evil monsters in Monster World." Bakura started out nodding at Kim when he said "he or she"; the five nodded eagerly waiting the next instructions.

"One of us has to be DM; I'll go ahead and be the Dark Master." Bakura said,

"So we're the adventurers?" Honda asked Bakura nodded.

"The Adventurers are made up by you, your objective is to find the boss monster and destroy it, if you do the Adventurers win, however if the Adventurers are defeated, the Dark Master wins."

"Monster World is like a role playing and board game mixed together. This time Bakura is the Dark Master." Yugi said.

"I don't quite understand role playing." Anzu said,

"Role playing is like a video game Anzu." Kim explained, having 3 brothers into video games-not to mention herself-and that was the best she could compare it to for Anzu.

"It's true that most role playing games are now video games, but only a few decades ago they were played on tables, like this. Which is why they're known as TPGS (table playing games,) or table RPG's Yugi explained some more. Anzu nodded

"That's right Yugi," Bakura complimented "the adventurers are made up of different races and classes that you yourself get to choose. Role playing means to play a role, the players need to be drawn into the world they are playing in." Bakura clarified, he smiled. "That's what makes this game so interesting."

Yugi looked over at his classmate in a bit of concern. Everybody nodded understanding what they had to do.

"Before we begin you need to create a character." Bakura picked up a pile of papers. "When you've made your decision you can write them down here." He handed the papers to the group and they all peered over to see what kind of possibilities there were.

_List of Races_

_Human – average wisdom, strength, and speed._

_Elf – high wisdom and charisma. Make good magicians. Low strength._

_Half-Elf – a human-elf crossbreed._

_Hobbit – small, but very fast and well muscled for their size. Make good thieves._

_Pixie-Fairy – high wisdom, able to fly, one of the "magical races."_

_Dwarf – low wisdom but high strength and constitution._

_Birdtail – a race of bird people. Able to fly. High charisma._

"Ooh, Honda! You should be a pixie-fairy!" Jounouchi exclaimed pointing to Honda and picturing him as a fairy "that race was made for you."

"W-WHAT? WHY WOULD I DO THAT? YOU'RE THE FAIRY STUPID!" Honda retorted

"Maybe I'll be half elf." Yugi said pulling his ears to make them pointy. Anzu and Kim giggled.

"Maybe you'll get one pointy ear and one normal ear." Kim told him pulling up her right ear imitating Yugi. Everybody laughed while Yugi looked a bit embarrassed yet he too chuckled after a few moments.

"I think I'll be an elf." Anzu said cheerfully "How about you Kim?"

"I'm gonna go with Yugi and be a half elf." She replied pulling up one ear. Anzu giggled some more as she wrote down "Elf" on her sheet of paper

"Now that you've all chosen a race you need to choose a class." Bakura instructed.

_List of Classes_

_Warrior_

_Magician_

_Priest_

_Martial Artist_

_Magic Gunman_

_Merchant_

_Beast Tamer_

_Bard_

_Enchanter_

_Diabolist_

_Illusionist_

_Thief_

"I gotta be a warrior!" Jounouchi exclaimed looking excited.

"A Magic Gunman doesn't sound too bad." Honda said,

"I think I'll be a magician." Anzu said quietly. Yugi looked at Kim.

"What do you usually play as?" Yugi asked Kim.

"Usually I'm a magician, thief, or an illusionist. Today I'm gonna be an illusionist." Kim told him. Yugi nodded and wrote something down on his sheet of paper.

At the other end of the table Bakura's face melted into signature smirk.

"_Choose carefully, after all your souls will be there for all eternity." _He mentally told them. His eyes traveled to Kim as she was excitedly finding her equipment. _"Perhaps more than one player can be their only hope, and even I'm willing to make compromises." _He thought to himself smirking some more.

"Alright we're done." Jounouchi shouted happily as all five of them gave Bakura their papers. Bakura scanned them

"Hmm, very good, and you all rolled your abilities fair and square." He said appreciatively, and then he looked up at the eager friends "Now time to make your profiles."

_Yugi: half elf, beast tamer  
Weapon: None  
Equipment: elf robe  
Abilities  
Speed: 17  
Wisdom: 18  
Strength: 9  
__Courage 18  
Level 1_

_Jounouchi: Human, warrior.  
Weapon: short sword  
Amor: Leather Armor and leather shield  
Abilities  
Speed: 16  
Wisdom: 8  
Strength: 20  
Courage: 21  
Level 1_

_Anzu: Elf, Magician  
Equipment: Elfs staff, elf's robe, elf's hat  
Abilities  
Speed: 20  
Wisdom: 17  
Strength: 9  
Courage: 14  
Level 1_

_Honda: Human, Magic Gunman  
Weapon: Magic gun  
Equipment: magic bullets, hunter's jacket  
Abilities  
Speed: 18  
Wisdom: 10  
Strength: 14  
Courage: 19  
Level 1_

_Kim: Half elf, Illusionist  
Equipment: elf cloak, illusionists staff, illusionists hat,  
Abilities  
Speed: 14  
Wisdom: 16  
Strength: 19  
Courage: 11  
Level 10_

"Since Kim's played before and she's made her character up to a level 10 I'm going to let her keep it like that." Bakura explained to the group. They all nodded.

"That's cool." Honda said shrugging.

"Alright here are your characters." Bakura said handing over their figures. Kim looked at her character appreciatively,

"Wow Bakura, you sure made them like us." Jounouchi commented. Kim smiled at hers. Bakura had gotten her layered hair right and if one looked hard enough Bakura had put a hint of gold and red streaks in her dark brown hair making her purple with a yellow star hat compliment her hair nicely, she also wore a purple cloak with stars sprinkling about it and her staff was a light blue. She was pleased he had remembered when she told him she liked the color purple during their GPS conversation the previous day.

"Alright, let the adventure begin!"

"Game Start!" Bakura said.

"Uh, why are there no monsters around? I don't see anything on the board." Jounouchi said dumbfounded.

"One of the facets of this game is you don't know where the enemy monsters are hiding. The monsters will appear by the characters actions or sometimes by random chance." Bakura explained.

"We don't know anything about this game. Kim help us out here." Honda demanded. Kim leaned her head on her hand.

"Well if you don't know anything about something what's the best way to find out?" she asked them

"Uh, randomly walk around and hope you stumble on something?" Jounouchi responded. Kim smiled,

"That's one way, but there are easier ways." She said

"The town!" Anzu cried out. "One time when I played Kingdom Hearts all I had to do was go into a town and ask random people for information."

"Anzu's right," Yugi exclaimed "The villagers might have something!"

"Then let's go to the town." Honda said,

"Alright, it takes you five turns to get to the village," Bakura says.

Jounouchi lifted a lid off an inn and everybody oo-ed and aah-ed again at Bakura's ability to make the characters seem so real.

"Ok let's pull up to a bar and get some news." Jounouchi said grabbing his figurine and marching him up to the bar. "Hey you old man, as you can see we're highly skilled adventurers. Anyway for us to make some dough?" he asked to a figure of an old man

"Figures you would start with money," Kim sighed.

"At those words, the villager sends a glance your way and sighs as he speaks…" Bakura began and then an old voice said from the figure _"If money could solve our problems I'd give you all I've got, but before you could claim your reward, you'd be dead." _'With that the old man moves away from the bar." Bakura finished in his normal voice.

"Hey hold on there old timer, sounds like you got a story, we're all ears." Jounouchi protested moving his figure closer and making clak clak sounds on the board.

"This dip is totally into it." Honda muttered under his breath.

"Hearing those words the old man opens his mouth and says in a heavy tone…" the old mans voice returned _"Until a few years ago the village was peaceful…but then the Dark Lord Zorc Assassinated the king and changed the castle into a den of evil."_

"WHAT? They can't get away with that! Awright dude, we'll take care of Zorc." Jounouchi promised in a pompous voice "So let's see some gold pieces, cough 'em up."

"Ah, how mean!" Honda patronized.

"This game brings out your bad side." Kim sighed.

"Hey Yugi, is there a speaker in there? It sounds like the old man is really talking." Anzu said

"No, in a tabletop RPG, characters other than the adventurers are acted out by the game master, they're called 'Non Player characters'" Yugi protested.

"Then Bakura must be throwing his voice…." Kim said looking over at Bakura.

"I-I guess."

Kim looked hard at their new friend, was it her imagination or was Bakura's expression darker?

"_Hear me adventurers before you start on your journey you should talk to that man in the corner. He can tell you the safest route to Zorc's castle._" The old man figurine advised. The group looked at a lone man in a corner next to the bar.

"Uh…ok." Kim said guiding her figurine over.

"Hey." Jounouchi said the figure turned.

Jounouchi and Honda burst out laughing,

"Check out this figure!" Jounouchi called to the others.

"He looks just like Karita from Gym," Honda pointed out in fits of laughter.

"_Jounouchi!"_ a voice called out.

"Huh? Did someone say my name?" Jounouchi asked looking at Honda and Kim

"No, you did right Kim?" Honda asked,

"Uh…no." Kim said a little startled. The figure sounded genuinely afraid.

"Huh? Did that figure just talk?" Anzu asked

"Duh! As if!" Jounouchi growled at her.

"_Save me! He-Bakura changed me into a figure!"_ the figure cried out.

The five just stared at the figurine in shock and in Kim's case exasperation.

"Guys, this is just Bakura-kun throwing his voice. Remember he's a big fan of Monster World and maybe he's just talented at this." She tried to reason them. They all looked at her and then shrugged.

"_You are no longer a teacher or even the man called Karita, by my hand I have made you an eternal inhabitant of this game world. Now play your part, you will act the role of Villager D forever!" _

"_B-But!" the figurine protested_

"_Play your part or die!" _Bakura threatened still glaring at him.

"_Z-Zorc castle is to the north outside of the village, but stay out of the forest it's full of monsters." _The figure that looked like Karita finally said to them.

"Okay! Now we know our mission, we head for Zorc Castle!" Kim said

"Let's roll! Don't stop for anything!" Jounouchi said competively

"Alright you've just entered an area where there's a danger of a random encounter. From now on there's a judgment roll every turn to determine if monsters will appear." Bakura explained then he picked something up "With these ten-sided dice."

"I've never seen dice like that before." Honda admitted,

"The are you're in right now has a monster encounter rate of %30. The roll is done with two ten sided dice, the white die is the ones column, the red die is the tens column so you get a number between zero and ninety nine. If the outcome is from 31-99 you've avoided meeting any monsters. I make the roll." Bakura announced then tossed the dice.

They clacked on the table before the red stopped at 2 and the white stopped at one.

"The judgment roll is twenty one. That's lower than 30, that means a monster appears." Bakura explained. "A level three goblin," a monster burst out of the ground.

"We found a monster!" Jounouchi said with a grin.

"All of the battles are decided with these ten sided dice. With a percentile roll, now you go first Kim." Bakura said handing her the dice,

"Ok." Kim said with a smile reaching across the table to get the dice. Kim felt his soft skin brush hers slightly as she reached out for the dice. Kim's hand flinched at the contact. Even though she had never touched Bakura's hand before something felt off about it. She dropped the dice.

13

"Based on the illusionist's level, speed, and weapon I calculate that the illusionist's staff penetrates the Goblin." Bakura said "The goblin goes down."

"Whoo hoo!" Jounouchi cheered.

"Way to go Kim!" Yugi cried. Kim smiled modestly

"The closer you roll to a double zero causes more damage. But on the other hand, if you throw a fumble, a ninety nine you have to take a penalty." Bakura told them

"What sort of penalty?" Kim asked him Bakura gave her one of his smirks.

"We'll save that for later Kim." He replied. Kim felt a shiver down her spine. Something didn't seem right about Ryou, but she didn't mention it,

"Alright moving on."

"The adventurers continue on their quest. Suddenly you stop as up ahead you see someone lying across your path." Bakura narrated. "Without coming closer, you can't tell much about the figure lying before you. Is he alive? Is he dead? You can find out…or you can move on without him. What do you do?"

"I feel sorry for him, let's help," Anzu said, Kim shrugged

"It could be a trap." She said,

"Leave it to me," Jounouchi said "I'll poke him with my sword"

"The warrior prods the strange person with his sword, oh he moves slightly, it appears to be a young man."

"Whew." Anzu and Honda breathed.

"he looks at you and seems very afraid"

"Hey we're not your enemies, nothing to be scared of." Jounouchi promised.

"_Please, help me. A monster attacked me in the forest and stole my treasure."_ The young man begged.

"TREASURE?"

"_I was on my way to give it to the hero of the village, that treasure is a holy sword! It is the only thing that can defeat Zorc." _The miniature pleaded.

"That sword can defeat Zorc?"

"_Please I beg you, get back the treasure!" _their new encounter begged.

"Do you respond to the young man's request?"

"The villager said to stay away from the forest." Anzu started

"But treasure."

"It seems too simple for there to be a sword to defeat Zorc." Yugi mused.

"Remember Bakura controls all the characters that aren't us." Kim reminded them,

"That's true, he could be an ally or…something else." Yugi supposed.

"Alright, take us to the forest."

"_Thank you very much, I shall come with you," _

"Ok, so you heed the young man's plea. But the forest's green trees rise above you. This side of the forest has an eighty percent chance of encountering a monster." Bakura said looking at his laptop.

"Eighty percent?"

"Judgment roll." Bakura announced throwing the dice. 5. "Bad luck for you, the closer the number is to 00 the stronger the monsters."

"Our turn Bakura," Kim replied heatedly feeling her competiveness kicking in,

"I want to roll!" Jounouchi said. Kim nodded and handed him the ten sided dice which he shook and threw, he got an 82

"Bad luck, Jounouchi needed to roll a 30 or lower, not only does he miss, he stumbles and falls." Bakura told them, Jounouchi's miniature fell and the human Jounouchi sweatdropped.

"That sucks," Honda said "Lemme take this one!" he took the dice and rolled.

21

"Very good hit." Bakura praised

"One monster down!" Honda said excitedly.

"Now my turn." Yugi said taking the dice. He rolled a 25

"The beast tamer can use his magical hands to make a enemy into an ally." Bakura reminded Yugi "Your chances are high,"

"Ok, then I choose you." Yugi pointed to a vicious looking monster.

The hands grew bigger and captivated the monster massaging and squishing it then POOF, the once vicious creature was now a cute and adorable ally.

"The evil has disappeared from Poki, now he is our ally." Yugi said excitedly.

"There are still three monsters left." Bakura pointed to the creatures.

"I'll take it from here!" Anzu exclaimed.

"GO Anzu." Kim encouraged. Anzu took a deep breath and rolled the dice. 00

"That's amazing, you get super critical, with your ability and strength and level you are able to blow them all away." Bakura said. Anzu's miniature waved her wand and the three creatures exploded.

"Wow!"

"WAY to go Anzu!"

"So that's what a super critical can do!

"_Hahaha!" _a voice said behind them. The adventurers turned. _"So you are the five heroes who defy me. You have entered the forest of the dead and this will be your grave!"_

"What's this? The young man's form is growing." Bakura said with a satisfied grin. "He changes and grows before your eyes and becomes nothing else but…Zorc himself."

The young man's miniature twisted and formed until it towered over them, it was ugly and beastlike.

"_Before you die, theres one thing you should know. There is no sword in this world that can beat me. HAhahaha!"_

"The players completely deceived are caught with their defenses down, therefore Zorc gets the first attack." Bakura read off as he took the dice and proceeded to roll.

The adventurers watched anxiously until the dice stopped rolling.

00

"Super critical, Zorc's shadow powers assault the players…and his target is you Anzu!" Bakura cried pointing his finger at the brown haired girl, "MIND DOLL!"

Anzu's eyes widened and then went blank before she slumped onto the table like a ragdoll.

"Anzu!" Yugi cried. Bakura smirked triumphantly. Kim shook her friend,

"She's out cold,"

"Maybe she fainted from so much excitement?"

"Anzu! Hey!" she called. Then her heart plummeted as she remembered Bakura's words to her not even ten minutes ago_. "The closer you roll to a double zero causes more damage. But on the other hand, if you throw a fumble, a ninety nine you have to take a penalty." Bakura told them_

"_What sort of penalty?" Kim asked him Bakura gave her one of his smirks._

"_We'll save that for later Kim." He replied_

"Bakura-kun!" Kim cried whirling around to him "What is your penalty?"

* * *

**And I think I'll leave it there. Whew this is like eleven pages on Word.** **I hope I didn't bore you with my constant repetitive words, but right now I'm too tired to really care. Well please review, I was pleased to get two more reviews**

**Thanks a ton to EgyptianSoul.88 and to Wings.X-X prod for their reviews. You two rock! ****And to any of you who have put it on your favorites or story alert, its much appreciated :D  
Oh and by the way this story will not be updated for at least a week because I start school on Tuesday, and I have work and college preparation, AND other stories I really want to update. Plus the next chapter is gonna be LONG (hopefully)  
Virtual chocolate kisses to anyone who reviews!**


	4. Monster World part 2

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I know in the previous chapter I'd said it'd be long, I changed my mind. Haha, sorry :D but this is all I could come up with what with work and school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or monster world (actually I do have some scans of the board game and I play it sometimes. Although we don't play "Yami no game" rounds. Bummer)**

"_Bakura! What is your penalty game?" Kim asked_

Bakura chuckled darkly not answering as he lowered his head into his hands; this only infuriated Kim even more than she already was.

"Bakura, what have you done with Anzu-chan?" Yugi shouted angrily, Bakura feigned innocence

"What have I done? I'm just the Game Master; I just follow the rules to keep the game going. But to let you know, the game you're playing right now…is the ultimate role playing game."

"Ultimate?" Jounouchi asked.

"Didn't I tell you? In order to play RPG's you have to become the characters, you transcend reality to become the people of an imaginary world and live the adventure that unfolds." Bakura said.

"Bakura, this isn't funny!" Kim started "I'll ask you one more time; what did you do with Anzu?"

"Don't worry about Masaki Anzu; she's alive…in Monster World." He replied opening his arms as a gesture to the board. The remaining four friends gasped and looked down at Anzu's miniature.

Down below Anzu looked from left to right and then up.

"Uh…what happened to me? Why are you guys so big? Unless…" Anzu pondered feeling her heart beat under…plastic? "Unless I've become a…no way! It can't be…unless I've become a miniature…." Then she let out a shriek of fright and angst.

"I wasn't hearing things! The voices come inside the miniatures!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"That magician just talked in Anzu's voice!" Honda said in complete shock.

"Yugi help!" Anzu pleaded

"She's been turned into a lead figure!" Yugi gasped.

"That's impossible!" Kim said angrily, "There's no logic to back this up…" she started but Bakura cut her off

"The player's fate is determined by the dice, when Zorc hits you with his supercritical hits, or you roll a 99 the power of darkness traps the player's soul."

"Power of Darkness?" Kim asked in a whisper.

"In order to retrieve a soul you must defeat the Dark Master Zorc!" Bakura finished as his eyes were clouded with madness. Kim shook her head.

"Bakura, whatever games _you're_ playing I suggest you stop. I don't believe in this Shadow Power, it doesn't exist!" Bakura threw back his head and let out a maniacal laugh.

"Kim how can you not believe it? Look at Anzu!" Jounouchi cried out, Kim growled.

"It's just a magic trick!"

"Kim stop being logical for once in your life!" Honda said a little desperately and angrily "I mean…Jounouchi's right, look what happened to Anzu!"

"B-but it doesn't make sense!" Kim retorted now feeling a bit nervous. Could all her studies in her religion and all those AP classes have been a waste? Bakura grinned smugly.

"My dear Kim, you must broaden your mind. If you don't your pride and logical side can cost everybody their lives." He told her. Kim opened her mouth to retort but she couldn't think of a witty come back, Bakura chuckled evilly again. "Shall we continue?"

"I'll do it! Die Zorc die!" Jounouchi yelled throwing the dice, his result was 05. "Yes! A critical!"

"Ahem, it wasn't your turn to attack." Bakura said a little angrily "Your gaming manners are awful,"

"What?" Jounouchi asked outraged.

"Let me make you an example when you roll the dice without the Game Master's permission and break the rules of the game." Bakura said darkly pointing his finger at the blonde. Jounouchi's eyes widened before they went lifeless, his whole body seized up and then slumped down on the table, below Jounouchi's figure twitched before it gave out a cry of shock.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Anzu called out "Not you too!"

"Anzu!" was all Jounouchi could say. He was at loss for words

"Jounouchi!" Both Yugi and Kim called; Honda shook the lifeless body of Jounouchi then shook his head.

"Great, now he's a miniature. Now do you believe Kim?" he asked glaring at her as if it was her fault. Kim scowled at him but offered no reply.

"Let's continue the game." Bakura said "The magic gunman can attack."

"Just watch I'll get a supercritical." Honda said determinedly picking up the dice with a shaking hand,

"There's one more thing, you may be frozen in fear during your attack, I'll have to calculate your courage, if you roll less than 70% then you conquer fear and the magic gunman can continue." Bakura said typing on his laptop.

"I'm not afraid of you! And I'll prove it by rolling a supercritical!" Honda reassured him,

"You can't help it; you might become a figure yourself. But…if you roll the dice in fear you'll never get a good result."

"Shut up! I'm shaking with anger!" Honda retorted angrily

"That's for the dice to say." Was all Bakura replied.

"You can do it Honda!" Yugi encouraged. Kim was still sore from his vicious comments to her a few moments ago to really offer any support. After a few moments Honda threw the dice.

"99! This is ridiculous! I'm not afraid of Zorc!" Honda cried. Bakura chuckled

"The dice don't lie. Punishment game!"

Honda's eyes widened before he fell to the table just like the other three.

"Honda-kun!" Anzu shouted on the board, Kim and Yugi bent down to peer over the game,

"Darn it, believe me…I wasn't afraid." Honda muttered angrily.

"No Honda!" Yugi called, and then he glared and turned to Bakura.

"Next is Yugi's turn." Bakura said enjoying this sight.

"Yugi." Kim started. Yugi's usual kind eyes hardened

"What's wrong? Are you scared too? Bakura taunted. Yugi looked down at his three friends then glanced at Kim.

"Yugi please,"

"Come on Yugi!"

"Now Yugi." Bakura instructed. Yugi kept glancing to the board to Kim for a full minute,

"Bakura-kun, before I roll…make me into a miniature too." Yugi demanded. Both Kim and Bakura blinked before their jaws dropped at the same time.

"Wh-What?" Bakura asked hardly daring to believe what he just heard.

"I want to fight along with my friends." Yugi said determinedly.

"Yugi, it would be easy to grant this wish but you'd leave Kim to play the game for you."

"I want to be with my friends." Yugi repeated even more determinedly. Bakura smiled,

"Remember if Kim loses then it's game over and you'll be trapped forever." He told him, "This is your last chance out."

"Hurry and do it!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi are you sure about this? You're the best gamer we have." Kim said, Yugi looked at her and gave her a tight smile

"You'll be fine. I promise." He said.

"Very well I'll grant your wish." Bakura said, "Soul body transfer!" then he pointed his finger at Yugi. Yugi's body went stiff then fell limply.

"Ah!" Kim shouted trying to calm down. Bakura laughed, Kim looked down at the figures that were her friends.

"Come on Kim-chan!" Jounouchi cheered.

"This game will be over soon." Bakura reassured Kim as Kim looked at him, Kim scowled.

"No way Bakura!" was all she managed to say feeling a lump in her throat. She may be reluctant to believe all this but she wasn't going to show fear. She looked down at her friends, the figure Yugi smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you won't fight alone." He assured her.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked then gasped as Yugi's body picked himself up from the table. "Yu-Yugi?" she squeaked. The boy smiled

"I believe we were in the middle of a game?"

"What?" Bakura shouted disbelievingly.

"Let's continue the game. I roll for the magic gunman." Yugi said throwing the dice. "03 hit!"

The magic gunman Honda attacked, blowing a whole in Zorc's left hand.

"See I told you, with friends on my side I'm not afraid." Honda said smugly, Bakura looked on in disbelief,

"Don't worry guys, your lives are in my hands and starting now so is Zorc's." Yugi said confidently.

"So you're the spirit of the millennium puzzle." Bakura mused. Kim looked at him strangely,

"Yugi…you're not Yugi. You're an entirely different person." She said, the other Yugi smiled at her,

"I'm your friend Kim, in order to win this game you must trust me and put aside your beliefs." He said gently, Kim nodded; she took off her orange school jacket and her bow tie to show she meant business.

"Ok. What's next?" she asked Yugi nodded over to Bakura,

"I believe it's the game masters turn."

"Hm. So other Yugi, You and Kim will throw the dice on behalf of the other players and of course your miniature Kim." He started, the two nodded to show they understood. "If the characters hit points reach 0 the people die both spiritually and physically." Bakura warned with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. The Other Yugi and Kim glanced down at their friends and then reading the paper to see how many hit points they had.

_Anzu: 18  
Yugi: 22  
Jounouchi: 25  
Honda: 24  
Kim: 122  
_

"I'd rather not die looking like this." Honda said below.

"Onward with the game. Except that Zorc's left hand was destroyed he's uninjured, you could say things have gotten worse for the Adventurers." On the ground a sickening bubbling sound reached their ears, the four friends five-six including the other Yugi-looked down to see Zorc's hand twisting and fizzing into three shapes.

"No way! It's mutating!" Honda cried out, sure enough within seconds the hand had turned into three horrible looking monsters.

"_Any part of my body can become my allies under my command."_ Zorc explained as he started to walk away.

"Are you running away Zorc? Stay here and fight us!" Jounouchi yelled out to him

"_I have a special place prepared for our duel together, make your way to my castle while hatred still burns in your hearts. If you can that is."_ Laughing he took off.

"Zorc takes flight and disappears towards the castle," Bakura read off.

"Jerk, creep, power gamer! No matter what it takes we'll get to your stupid castle!" Jounouchi called at the retreating Zorc.

"We're playing right into Bakura's script, grr we're really stuck in this world." Yugi said, his other half nodded.

"He took you all by surprise and managed to get all of you except Kim into your miniatures. He's a game master to look out for."

"And whenever Bakura rolls he always gets super critical." Yugi muttered. "Is there any way to win?" Kim frowned at the dice and then something popped into her head.

"Yugi…I think I know how to win." She whispered, the tri haired boy looked over to her and nodded.

"Roll the dice Kim." Bakura instructed. "But if you roll a fumble that means death for the character." Bakura reminded him with a smile.

Kim silently picked up the dice and kept her eyes on Bakura's whilst trying to calm down her heart beat and trembling hand, Honda was a good example of what happened if you rolled in fear. Bakura's eyes narrowed in amusement his lips curling into a mocking smirk. Kim clenched the dice in her hand and smiled at him before throwing the dice like she would throw a skipping stone.

The two dice spun on the table.

"Come on Kim!" Jounouchi called in his fighting stance.

Bakura's smirk deepened "heh, the red column will be an 8," he predicted. That's when it was Kim's turn to smirk, the white dice smacked into the red and then came to a halt.

07

"WHAT?" Bakura cried.

"The warrior attacks! He lets out a powerful slash." Kim said calmly, below Jounouchi took a running jump and slashed the mutated monster with his sword.

The friends cheered in victory, Kim leaned back and crossed her arms smiling, and the Other Yugi glanced at her and smiled knowingly. Bakura kept looking at the dice in disbelief

"What's wrong Bakura? Give the next game instruction already," Yugi ordered. Bakura frowned a little and looked down at his computer and began typing furiously.

"The warrior succeeded, now it's the beast tamers turn," Bakura said. Yugi picked up the dice as the figure Yugi stretched out his hands.

"Dice roll!" Yugi said throwing the dice, they too spun just the way Kim's did; Bakura looked at them a bit frustrated,

02

"The hypnotism is a success," the Other Yugi said, below two giant Mickey Mouse like hands appeared and smushed the growling dragon monster, a few seconds later he emerged as a cute chibi dragon.

"Aw how cute." Anzu said with a smile.

"The dice technique! I…I didn't know you knew it!" Bakura exclaimed. Kim smirked.

"It's an old trick I learned from my dad." She told him, Bakura scowled his brown eyes sparkling with anger and frustration that Kim had outsmarted him.

"Yugi, is there a technique to cheat at dice." Anzu asked. The Other Yugi nodded.

"Yes, these ten sided dice are shaped like five petaled flowers on top and bottom. Ther'e split into an even sided face (0-2-4-6-8) and an odd sided face (1-3-5-7-9) In the double hit technique, the important thing is to spin the dice like a top with the even face on top." The Other Yugi began,

"Oh, that why it can't stop at an odd number! And the chance of rolling a zero is one in five." The figure Yugi exclaimed.

"Correct. When you throw the die put a strong spin on the die that represents the ones column, the die with the weaker spin will stop first but if it stops on something other than 0 the stronger die can change the number of the first die." Yugi explained some more.

"But will the dice hit each other when you want them to? I mean what are the chances?" Anzu asked.

"You can control the path of the spinning die by a bump to the field. Like pounding your fist or bumping your elbow or knee on the table." Kim explained "I used my knee," she said as her knee collided with the table edge as an example.

"Ah." The others exclaimed. The Other Yugi smirked.

"We figured out your technique. Too bad for you, if you can cheat, then so can we." He said. Bakura kept his face neutral.

"Okay. This is how we roll the dice, by dropping them. Spinning is prohibited." Bakura compromised.

"I'll agree to that." Yugi replied.

"That sounds fair." Kim added.

"Fine then, on with the game." The Game Master declared "After taking care of Zorc's servants the Adventurers continue on. To Zorc's castle."

"This is where the real fight begins." Yugi said to Kim. Kim nodded and moved her figure along with the others to Zorc's castle.

"Upon arriving to the castle the gate opens, now at last the Adventurers goal lies before them. The draw-bridge lowers making a path into the castle." Bakura narrated looking excited. "You've come to the last stage of your quest. Somewhere in the castle Zorc is waiting, can the group of heroes find him and slay the demon?"

The adventurers wandered around,

"That tower looks suspicious," Honda said, the group approached a dark dreary tower with a stone with a cut off carving in it.

"Hold on, I wonder what this pedestal is and its marks." Yugi said,

"It's just some dumb carving let's take a closer look." Jounouchi said (A/N well that's a dumb move. Sure let's just waltz into a suspicious looking tower in our enemy's castle) nevertheless the friends all went in examining it.

"Those carvings do worry me." Yugi mused above. Kim peered at it too.

"No!"

"Everybody get out!" the Other Yugi called out.

"But we're already in." Jounouchi said, Bakura smirked.

"They fell for it." He whispered. Down below the four adventurers heard a clanking metallic sound and looked above, Kim's hand shot out and she moved her miniature just as something collided down. Kim gasped. Her friends were still stuck in the tower with a ceiling covered in spikes started crushing them.

"NO!" the Other Yugi and Kim shouted at the same time. Kim mentally cursed herself for running out on them,

"Unluckily all but one of the adventurers fall into a trap." Bakura stated.

"Gee, what gave that away?" Kim asked sarcasm dripping off her words.

"We're gonna get smushed!"

"Bakura you killer playing scumbag!" Yugi shouted angrily, Bakura sneered at him

"Don't worry I'm not a game master who uses instant deaths on the characters. Those are for amateurs, I'll give you two a proper chance to save them all." He said.

"How do we save our friends?" Kim asked.

"You must roll the correct number that the middle pillar has." Bakura explained, Kim looked at the pillar.

"That doesn't make sense." She said frowning thoughtfully.

"There's no time to think, everyone's lives are at stake." Yugi said as he picked up the dice and rolled. It landed as 05

"Yes a super critical!" he said happily. Bakura gave him an evil smile,

"You get a super critical but it is not the correct number." He said

"What?"

"The hint is "That number" Bakura said with a sly grin. Kim and Yugi glanced at each other; Kim was totally lost as was Yugi. "Let's calculate whether Zorc will appear?" Bakura typed stuff out on his laptop, "The appearance percentage is 30%" Kim's heart thumped and Yugi's eyes widened slightly.

"That wouldn't be good." Kim muttered looking down at her friends.

"Judgment roll." Bakura said dropping his dice. Kim and Yugi watched anxiously.

28

"The worst possible for the Adventurers has come. Zorc appears."

"_So you have fallen in my trap."_

"They're going to be crushed by either Zorc or that ceiling." Yugi exclaimed. He took the dice and threw it. 13. Still no good.

Bakura chuckled.

"Alright, my turn, Zorc attacks. His rate is 95%." Bakura said dropping his dice. 42 "Keh, not the greatest number but enough to do some damage." Below on the game board Zorc was producing a dark energy,

"Bakura! I counter attack!" Kim called out slightly desperate. Bakura raised one of his eyebrows,

"Is that so Kim? Well then I'll calculate your skill compared to Zorc's." he began typing "Your chances are less than 30%. If you roll less than 30 your counter attack will be a success, if not you'll be like your friends." Bakura nodded towards them. "Are you ready?" he asked holding up his pair of dice.

"I was born ready." Kim managed to say clenching her set of dice. The two stared at each other in an intense staring contest, both expressions a blank determined look, the room was still as Yugi watched the pair hoping against hope something good would come out of this, Bakura gave Kim a small smile.

"Judgment roll." He said quietly, the two dropped their pairs of dice at the same time.

**Yep like the evil authoress I am I'm ending it there. ZOMYGOSH will Kim roll a number to save her friends? Will Zorc do any major damage to our five heroes? Will there be enough…goodies for the nice reviewers who have left me a review? Find out by leaving a couple of reviews and I'll update the adventures of Kim and Bakura…and I guess Yugi and the gang *let's out maniacal laugh***


	5. Monster World part 3

**Hurray another update! Sorry this chapter has been sitting here just CALLING my name pleading "write me write me!" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff cept for kim. **

* * *

"Judgment roll."

The two dice fell and clattered on the table, brown tinted crimson and hazel eyes narrowed as they watched the dice roll.

"Remember my chance of success is 95% if I roll lower than a 95 Zorc attacks but if you roll lower than a 30 your counter attack is a success." Bakura reminded her, Kim nodded determinedly and finally the dice settled on its number

Bakura: 52  
Kim: 30

"WHAT?" Kim yelled, Bakura smirked and let out a low chuckle as he started typing.

"Unfortunately for the illusionist her spell was just slightly off. Zorc attacks but since you rolled a 30 your counter attack is a slight success."

"Protective Shield!" Kim cried out, below her miniature spun her staff and a light purple shield formed around the adventurers.

"Zorc attacks but his attack is too strong and it breaks the barrier." Bakura narrated, below the shield shattered and Kim's miniature fell backwards.

"KIM!" the four friends called out from their spiked prison. Bakura sniggered,

"Zorc attacks once more on the illusionist."

"Ah crap." Kim whimpered knowing the inevitable. Bakura dropped his set of dice.

"63. Not my best score but enough to harm you." Zorc sent a dark energy ball and it hit Kim, above Kim cried out in pain and put a hand over her heart, she felt like a brick wall had fallen on her and it was enough to knock the wind out of her, the Other Yugi reached out and took a hold of her shoulders.

"Kim, are you ok?" he asked concerned, Kim nodded weakly and glared over at Bakura.

"I-I lost," she told him, Bakura merely smiled at her,

"I'm aware of that Kim but I have a proposition to make."

"Oh?"

"Join my side and leave these fools and I'll let you live, choose to stay with them they will certainly lose and so will you."

"WHAT?" Kim asked shocked, why would Bakura spare her and not the others? Bakura raised an eyebrow but continued to smile at her

"Do we have a deal?"

"Bakura you're nuts! I wouldn't join you!" Kim said angrily, "Besides the game isn't over yet, we still have a chance to win."

Bakura narrowed his eyes angrily "I gave you a chance to switch sides and in return I would spare your life." He growled "Fine if you wish to remain with those fools PUNISHMENT GAME!" he cried and pointed his finger at her angrily,

"Good luck Yugi." Kim managed to say before her hazel eyes blanked out and her body fell limp in Yugi's firm hold on her. Kim felt herself falling and a buzz all around herself.

Yugi set her down gently on the edge of the table. Below Kim's miniature flashed a bright purple and Kim blinked her eyes. She looked around and realized she was on the board with her friends. She looked up at Zorc's massive form and menacing eyes and gulped, he looked a bit more intimidating down here than up there.

"Kim-chan!" miniature Yugi squeaked, Kim looked over to them,

"H-hey guys. How are you holding?" she asked concerned.

"B-Barely hanging on." Jounouchi grunted, the others were grunting and groaning from the weight and the spikes.

"Hang on! Yugi will roll the correct number!" she said determinedly and looked up to the Other Yugi who was studying the middle passage and the dice, and suddenly inspiration hit him.

"Dice hear our plea." He whispered to his dice and dropped them.

33

Bakura growled frustrated as the middle passage appeared and lifted the ceiling off of the four friends.

"Hurray!" they shouted,

"It doesn't matter; it's Zorc's turn to attack." Bakura said as he dropped the dice

12

"You guys are finished." Bakura said darkly, on the board Zorc spoke

"_I'll split the tower, pillar, and you guys in half. You are dead!" _he declared raising his hand and hitting the tower with a powerful blow. He laughed like a maniac as his tower crumbled thinking he had at last gotten the adventurers. _"It's over, you guys were never a match for me"_

"Oh really?" the other Yugi challenged.

"_What?"_

"The adventurers are much faster than you are. In other words we're behind you and well behind you."

Zorc turned to see all five adventurers standing there glaring at him fiercely, "Since we're behind you then we should have a chance to attack four attacks in a row Bakura!" The other Yugi dropped the dice and let it roll,

Down below the miniature Jounouchi ran forwards and hit Zorc, Bakura gasped and sat there in surprise, "Bakura we'll show you our united power." Yugi said.

Yugi rolled again and the dice landed as a nine. Honda attacked this time blowing a hole through Zorc.

"We joined this game because we thought you as a friend, but you betrayed us and now you're goin to pay!" Honda said angrily.

"Their anger channels into my hand into the dice." Yugi said as he threw the dice for Anzu's turn. "Apprentice attack!" Yugi shouted as Anzu raised her wand and Zorc was hit by a powerful force of magic. "And now the Beast Tamers turn, go Yugi!" Yugi's transformed monsters all flew towards their previous master and attacked. The five friends stood near each other cheering, Jounouchi and Honda were actually jumping up and down and looking ridiculous. But despite all this Bakura only sneered, Yugi frowned at this. Shouldn't Bakura be worried? But as the smoke cleared the reason became clear, Zorc hadn't been taken down, and he was still standing!

"Ah!" they all cried hardly daring to believe their eyes.

"It can't be!" Anzu said,

"Despite all those attacks, he's mostly undamaged!" Jounouchi said, indeed Zorc now sported a hole, a long gash, and his arm was disfigured but he was still standing and looking menacing.

"HAHAHA! Too bad, you're all merely level one players; you are lacking experience to defeat Zorc." Bakura explained.

"Then we have no chance of winning!" Yugi exclaimed fearfully.

"That's not fair!" Kim shouted indignantly

"Are you calling me a coward Kim?" Bakura asked, "I created this game, I am the master! I am the law, the ruler, GOD!" Bakura declared.

"So this whole game was setup so we couldn't win?" the Other Yugi asked

"Bakura stop this game!" Kim demanded,

"The game continues, the least you can do is perform well until you die!" Bakura said to her, _"Keh, that Yugi thought he stopped my critical roll technique, but I have other ways. Each of these figurines holds the souls of my host Ryou's friends. But I'm not limited, these mind dice will move to my will." _Bakura thought to himself with a chuckle as he picked up a spare set of dice. "Now Zorc attacks this next turn, let's see if the attack hits you players" Bakura dropped the dice _"Dance Mind Dice"_ the dice landed as 00

"Super Critical!" the Other Yugi shouted. The five friends all stepped back fearing what could happen to them.

"Zorc's Dark Magic, Magic Catastrophe!" Bakura cried

"NO!" Yugi shouted, "Kim, do your protective shield" he commanded. At his command Kim felt her arm raise up and the purple glow about her as it expanded just as Zorc's magic hit them. Despite how powerful the shield was the dark magic broke through it. Kim felt herself fly back and fall painfully on the board, and then all was dark for her.

Above Yugi saw his friends fall to the board with blank faces with a forced smile. "no." he said quietly feeling like he had failed them.

"There's probably no point but I'll calculate your hit points the players lost." Bakura said amused as he started typing, then his smirk changed to a shocked expression. "They all have one hit point left?" he shouted. Yugi perked up hearing this and looked down at his friends.

Down below Kim saw colors swirling in her vision but she rolled over and picked herself up feeling pain in her tiny body. When her vision stopped spinning she looked around to see her other friends picking themselves up too.

"Guys you're ok!" Yugi said relieved. The miniature Yugi smiled up at him. Bakura looked down at his computer and then realized his left hand was moving of its own accord.

"_I am Bakura Ryou, I won't let you kill my friends. I will fight too." _

"Dice roll!" yugi shouted as Jounouchi the warrior headed straight for an attack, Jounouchi struck him in the eye and Bakura's left eye closed as if he were struck instead.

"Yugi, you're making me mad." Bakura said venom laced in his voice. "I was being nice and letting you play in my world, but you all rebelled against your master. I was going to be kind and let you all live as Monster World figures but no, death awaits you players. I'll bury you in an eternal night." Bakura said angrily then felt his left hand move again,

"_I won't let you control me anymore, I'm going to help my friends strike you down." _Was the message on the computer felt panic rising in his chest but soon relief washed over him, he pushed the computer to the side away from his left hand.

"The game continues." Bakura said managing his typical smirk.

"But how do we win? Our levels aren't high enough to defeat Zorc, even Kim's level dropped a bit when she tried protecting us. And we all have only one hit point." Anzu said, indeed, instead of a level ten Kim was now down to a level eight.

"One more attack and we're finished." Yugi said.

"Right, my main goal is to get your hit points up." The other Yugi said above "To do that I need Anzu's restoration magic."

"Anzu can use it next turn, but Zorc can attack as well. To decide who goes first we'll roll the dice, the one who is closer to 00 gets to go. Agreed?"

"Yes." Yugi said taking hold of his dice and pleading silently. The two threw their dice, Yugi's dice landed on a 09.

"Prepare yourself, Zorc attacks first!" Bakura said triumphantly. Yugi smirked

"Are you blind Bakura, take a closer look at the dice." Yugi commanded, reluctantly Bakura looked. 10

"What? How can this be?"

"The dice don't lie Bakura." Yugi said smugly. Bakura growled angrily as Anzu waved her wand over the friends and instantly they all felt refreshed and energized. It was like a caffeine kick only magical. Above Bakura's face had drained of color as he looked at his dice in confusement.

"What's wrong Bakura? You're looking pale." Yugi said to him. Bakura closed his eyes and opened them to look at Yugi.

"What are you saying? Even with restored hit points you all are microorganisms next to Zorc." Bakura reminded them "Zorc attacks on this turn, if I roll below an 80 you're all dead." Then he dropped the dice. 99, Bakura gaped at the dice

"Fumble, he blew himself up." Jounouchi said, Bakura's eyes turned deadly.

"THIS DAMNED HAND!" he shouted suddenly then raised his hand and struck himself on one of the pointiest towers. Everybody gasped as blood gushed out of his hand "take that Ryou Bakura!"

"Ryou?" Kim repeated glaring up at him. "What are you talking about Bakura?" she asked

"Look at his expression." Yugi said

"He looks terrible, I'm almost sorry I hit him in the face." Jounouchi remarked.

"He's not the same Ryou Bakura we knew guys. The Ryou I knew was kind and gentle, he could never be someone like that!" she pointed to the Bakura above who was holding his left hand and smiling evilly down at them. "Ryou was our friend," Kim declared

"It's your turn Yugi."

"Game Master, the beast tamer is going to use his hand power on Zorc, the Lord of Darkness." Yugi declared.

"What? The beast Tamers hand is meant to turn enemy monsters into allies, do you really think it'll work on Zorc?"

"We've figured it out, our friend is trapped inside you."

"It's a useless effort, Zorc will never join you." Bakura said with a sneer.

"I'm trying it anyway, Dice Roll!" 05 "The training hand appears,"

"Look at Zorc's left arm!" Anzu exclaimed, Zorc's arm was smoking and then the hand grabbed a hold of it, a few seconds later it pulled back dragging along a figurine.

"You're Ryou aren't you?" Yugi asked

"Thank you for saving me." The figure said then stood up to reveal a white haired boy complete with a white robe and a green ankh shape on it, he wore a white pointed hat traced in green and he too had a magical staff "I am the white wizard Bakura, please allow me to join you"

"Of course." Yugi said. The others all cheered Let's defeat Zorc!" Ryou nodded.

"Yes." Bakura growled at them, his fist clenched and trembling slightly as he watched in horror. He was losing control of his own game!

"Magic gunman strikes next!" Yami rolled and came up with 15.

Honda smirked and shot Zorc in the chest, slicing through the flesh.

"_GAH!"_

"Hey, what gives? Did you see how powerful that was?" Ryou smiled.

"I lowered his defense with my magic. I do not obey that Bakura's rules. I go by the other game master – Ryou Bakura." A huge hole appeared in Zorc's side and everyone cheered.

"We've gained a very powerful ally!" Yami said with a grin.

"You won't win so easily!" Bakura growled.

"Don't be so sure." Bakura's grin widened into a malevolent smirk and he chuckled wildly.

"I am sure! Behold."

"Hey guys, Zorc's changing shape!" Anzu yelled, pointing. It was true. Zorc morphed into a strange, dark, skeletal monster form of himself, and he looked even stronger than before!

"Behold Zorc's final form. He is now more powerful than before." Jounouchi gulped.

"Now, Zorc attacks!" Bakura rolled the dice and it came up…

00.

"Super Critical!" Laughing, Bakura pointed.

"This is the end for all of you!" The hole on Zorc's chest opened and an eyeball peered out at them before it glowed, storing energy for the ultimate attack. They stood there, bracing themselves for the devastation that was sure to occur momentarily.

He finally stopped gathering energy and released a hot, orange fire like beam from the hole and it flew at the group.

"NO!"

Ryou leapt up and aimed his staff.

"Shining shield!" A shield of glowing, white light appeared in front of them all and fought the attack. Ryou grunted at the power that was pushing on his shield. "I've used up all my magical abilities, I'm turning my hit points into my magic." Ryou explained. Kim leapt forward.

"Let me help you." She yelled aiming her staff and letting magic flow out towards Ryou.

Finally, the attack and shield faded, leaving everyone badly damaged-especially Ryou and Kim-but still alive.

Ryou fell to the ground, Kim knelt down and put her hands on his back.

"Ryou-kun, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Just wait. On my next turn I'll use my restoration powers for you." Anzu offered.

"I-I'm ok. But this needs to end now. I don't have enough magic to protect us again. If we don't defeat Zorc this turn, it's all over! Anzu, whatever magic you have left to heal me use it for Zorc." Ryou instructed.

"I understand Ryou-kun, I won't let you die alone." Jounouchi declared "We'll all fight together and die together if it comes to that."

"yes." They all agreed.

"That's good to know." Bakura said chuckling. "The white wizard's hit points are one and Kim dropped several levels to help her friend out."

Kim frowned "If it protected us all it was worth it." She said.

"We pushed Ryou too much, we need to find a weak spot." Miniature Yugi said,

"Look!" the Other Yugi pointed at the revealed eye on Zorc's chest. "That must be his weak point." Yugi nodded.

"Yeah!"

"No, it's closing!" It was true. The hole was beginning to close and cover the eye again.

"We can't let it close!" Bakura chuckled.

"Looks like you're out of luck."

"_NO!"_ They all gasped.

"Pokii!" Yugi cried. The little adorable pink creature had placed himself into the hole, preventing it from closing.

"_Hurry! You need to defeat him now and destroy me with him! Please, do it now!" _Pokii cried.

"But…we can't destroy Pokii!"

"He's our friend!"

"Don't worry." They looked and Yugi grinned. "We'll never sacrifice a friend for the sake of destroying an evil soul so long as there's an alternative way." Yugi smirked. "Beast tamer!"

Miniature Yugi stepped forward and Yami rolled.

02.

Yugi created a powerful punching hand and hit Zorc's critical spot and extracted Pokii, safe and sound.

Bakura doubled over, glaring.

"You little…you'll pay for that!"

"Zorc's down! Warrior strikes next!" Yugi rolled the dice.

01.

"YES!"

Jounouchi slashed at Zorc and sliced his torso off his lower body.

"He did it!" Anzu cried.

"We've won!" Yugi growled and glared seriously.

"Not yet…" Zorc growled and used his right hand to support himself, glaring at them all.

"He's not dead? But how?" Kim asked.

"Yugi, now we must roll once more to decide who moves next! This roll will determine the fate of your friends!" Bakura said, pointing at Yugi

"Fine, I'll take you on Game Master, this battle is between life or death and I'll put everything I have to win!" Yugi exclaimed

They threw their dice up into the air and everyone watched, hearts pounding in anticipation in their plastic figurines, as they awaited the fall of the white and red dice.

Yugi's roll landed first and everyone stared. They gasped in delight.

00.

"YES!"

"We've won!"

"Not so fast, Yugi," Bakura pointed. "It's not over until you see my roll."

00.

"What? But…how?"

"HA! What a cruel strike for you. Just when you thought you had won you fall into the jaws of defeat. This was great! THIS was the best game ever." Yugi growled.

Bakura smirked, but he heard a noise and looked at the dice. His expression crumbled into uncertainty and then fear. The dice jiggled back and forth and cracks began to form.

"How is this…no…it can't be…" Bakura leaned forward. "RYOU BAKURA?"

Ryou's soul appeared over the game "His soul is in those dice!" Yugi exclaimed

"But how?" Bakura cried. Then his heart thumped, could it be when he sealed himself that Ryou's soul was transported too?

"I don't want to lose anymore friends! Even if it means my soul shall shatter I'll do it to defeat you!" Ryou shouted.

"That's suicide host!" Bakura yelled at him

"Ryou…don't!" Kim shouted. Ryou turned to look at his new friends,

"Yugi, Kim…everyone thank you, for believing in me," he said then smiled

"RYOU!" The dice shattered and everyone gasped, staring.

"NO! My dice are nothing but dust! This can't be happening!"

"Hmph. No dice, Bakura? No roll! We attack Zorc!"

"No!"

"Anzu, attack with a final magic blast!" Anzu leaped up and aimed her staff at Zorc, creating a powerful magical attack that destroyed him.

"We've done it!" Bakura's ring glowed as he yelled and vanished, when the glow died down they saw Bakura's body fall to the table.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled.

"How is he?" Anzu asked

"no good…he's dead." Yugi said quietly.

"Ryou sacrificed himself for us…"

"No." They all looked at the white wizard. "Ryou's soul is also inside of me. The master created me for this world, through my experiences and adventures I became a level 13. If Yugi can roll a critical, I can use my magic to bring him back."

"Yugi?" They all looked up at him and he smiled.

"I'll be sure to roll a critical." He threw the dice.

"The next time we meet I too will be a level one wizard with no experience." Ryou's miniature said smiling at them all. "Farewell."

The dice landed. 00

Ryou flew upwards and sparkles emitted through the atmosphere.

Above the real Ryou opened his eyes feeling groggy, he lifted his head to see his friend Yugi beside him. "Yugi-kun?" Ryou said. Yugi patted his shoulder and smiled.

"It's over, Ryou."

Ryou looked over to see his new friends lifting their heads up, Kim was the first to stand

"We won guys." She whispered. Everybody cheered; Kim walked over to Ryou and put a hand on his shoulder

"Are you alright Ryou?" she asked, Ryou smiled

"I couldn't be any better Kim."

(-)

"ARG!" Kim yelled running as fast as she could. "Darn it, why did Manabu have to be so damned slow today?" she cursed her younger brother for taking his sweet time. Kim glanced at her watch, she had two minutes to run three more blocks, she saw Jounouchi running as well as the rest of the gang,

"Guys wait up!" she called picking up speed.

"We're gonna be late!" Jounouchi said mournfully, at the school gates they were all surprised to see Karita standing there glaring.

"ACK!" they all shouted falling down.

"Do you five want detention, you have thirty seconds or you're all getting crew cuts."

"Is that even possible for Yugi?" Kim muttered as she scrambled up and ran.

"Damn that Karita jerk. Does he even know who restored him to normal?" Jounouchi asked angrily.

"We should have left him trapped in that game." Honda added.

"Good morning Yugi-kun," a voice said, the five turned to see Ryou walking up to them with a box. A bandage on his left hand.

"Ah, Ryou-kun good morning." Yugi said cheerfully.

"There is something I want to show you guys today." Ryou said "I made it myself." He set the box down as the five eagerly waited for him to lift the lid.

"What is it?" Anzu asked excitedly.

"This," Ryou said simply pulling the lid off.

"Aw, it's so kawaii!" Kim exclaimed.

The box was a display with all of their figurines including the other Yugi who was holding dice, pokii and the dragon were involved too.

"This diorama is a symbol of our friendship based on what we went through in monster world." Ryou explained smiling fondly at his creation. "Let's go again someday. To Monster World,"

* * *

_Call My Name Dareka Ga Yobu Koe Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi Shiroi Suhada No Kimi Ga Boku No Soko Ni Hikari Wo Sasu_

_Kuro Ka Shiro Ka Wakaranai Mama Konna Ai Wa Jidaiokure Nano Ka Bokura Wa Ichinichijuu Asa Ga Otozureru No Wo Matsu Dake_

_Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo Koko Kara Nigedasanai Tsukareta Karada Wo Iyasu Kimi No Hohoemi Yo_

_Lonely Heart Moteamasu Kokoro Pokkari Ana Ga Aita You Da Jibun Wo Osaekirezu Nanika Ni Iraira Shiteta_

_Ano Koi Wo Wasurerarenai To Deatta Koro Hanashiteta Ne Honshin Wo Kakushita Kao Mada Boku Niwa Sukui Ga Arisou?_

_Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo Samayoi Tsuzukeru Darou Aishite Hajimete Shitta Ushinau Kowasa Wo_

_Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo Nani Mo Mienaku Natte Mo Yasuraka Na Toki No Naka De Bokura Wa Arukidasu_

_Kimi No Maboroshi Yo_

* * *

**Whew, jeez this took forever to write, song lyrics and all. Jeez. but i thought the ending theme song from season 0 was a nice touch-but now its stuck in my head-XD Sorry this took a while guys but at last its up. And we leave behind "the forbidden season" *dramatic music plays* next up is DUELIST KINGDOM! and even more surprises. review please!**


	6. New uniforms and Duel monsters

**So this was a prewritten chapter, it's not as long as i wanted it to be but i like it. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

_The history of games can be traced back to Ancient Times, these ancient games could decide the fate of the people and kings, they were called the _Shadow Games. _But evil sorcerers started using them and threatened to destroy the world until a brave young Pharaoh locked away these powers. Until one day a boy named Yugi solved the millennium puzzle and unlocked these Shadow powers. His heart is now divided into light and dark and the games are back with his darker half challenging opponents to games of life and death. We call him Yu-Gi-Oh._

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the Monster World incident. The gang remained close as ever and Yugi took his gaming obsession to a whole new level, he introduced them all to Duel Monsters, Jounouchi was very excited about this game and often joined Yugi for a duel. Kim too was excited, because she loved art she loved most of the cards excited by how pretty or hideous they looked and liked to collect the cards to help with drawing. But eventually she too fell in love with the game but she preferred to watch.

One morning Kim came to school to see a crowd of girls surrounding a wall. Curious she headed over to the group wondering what was going on.

"Kim-chan! We're getting new uniforms!" Emiko exclaimed looking a little excited.

"New uniforms?" Kim exclaimed. "What are they like?"

"Well it's actually the same…except we get pink jackets now, and blue pleated skirts," Emiko replied.

"Oh." Kim said not sounding excited. She wasn't fond of pink, she was kind of hoping the staff who thought up of their uniforms would have done something cooler or at least lengthened the skirts, the skirt Kim had barely went past her finger tips.

In homeroom the teacher had passed out an announcement for all the girls to meet up at their designated times to the girls locker room to receive their new uniforms. No uniform was specifically assigned to them and they should be wearing their new uniforms by Wednesday, which gave them two days to find a set. Kim was scheduled to show up on Tuesday during her Math class for a new uniform. Kim smiled happy that she would get out of math.

Anzu however was one of the first to receive the new uniforms and by lunch she was wearing it along with a quarter of the female population. Kim instantly didn't like it, the uniform looked cute on Anzu but Kim did not want to be wearing a pink jacket, the skirts actually seemed a little shorter than her current ones.

So the next day when she showed up with about five other girls she went up her normal size, normally she wore a size six but she chose a size eight. In the locker Kim was pleased to note that the scandalous skirt went below her fingertips and a few inches above her knees, although she was going to have to adjust the waist just a tiny bit. For now she used a safety pin. Kim decided on wearing the normal shirt and bow tie with the jacket tied around her waist to keep a firm hold on the skirt.

At lunch Anzu noted Kim's uniform style.

"Er…your skirt is a bit longer." She noted. Kim shrugged,

"Yeah, I went up a size." She said sitting down. Everybody shrugged.

"I personally like the shorter version Kim." Jounouchi muttered. Kim kicked him hard on the shin.

* * *

"I play with Kagemusha of the Blue Flame pretty good huh Yugi?" Jounouchi asked looking pleased with himself.

"That is pretty good, but not good enough." Yugi said laying down Blackland Fire Dragon. "I win Jounouchi." Yugi said cheerfully

"Man you suck Jounouchi." Honda remarked. Jounouchi glared at him,

"No, Jounouchi did fine, but I have better cards, after all, my grandpa owns a game shop so I'm at an advantage." Yugi explained.

"Hey think you could get me some cards?" Jounouchi asked hopefully.

"Yeah me too! I'm looking for a card that can help my deck out." Kim added

"Sure thing you two, let's go after school." Yugi offered, Kim hesitated but accepted, she would have to make a quick trip as she did have work soon after school. "Maybe while you're there I can get grandpa to show us his super rare card."

Unknown to the five a boy with dark brown hair and cold blue eyes looked up from his book and glanced their way at the mention of a rare card.

At long last the bell rang and Kim eagerly followed her friends to Yugi's home.

"Hey Grandpa. I brought my friends. Jounouchi and Kim wanna buy cards and can we please please pleeeaaaasse see your super special awesome rare card?" Yugi begged. Grandpa looked surprised

"That card?" he asked, Yugi clasped his hands together and bowed

"PLEASE?" he begged, Jounouchi and Kim bowed as well

"Please show us." They pleaded politely. Grandpa chuckled cheerfully and smiled kindly at his grandson

"Ok but just this one time." he told them in mock stern as he pulled out his treasured card.

"The Blue Eyes white Dragon." He said. They all appropriately looked impressed except for Honda who took the card out of the old man's hand.

"I don't see anything special about it!" he exclaimed. Solomon Muto snatched the card back angered that someone would make fun of his card

"There is only four in the world and not even for sale!" he said indignantly

"Can I hold it?" Kim asked excited about how shiny and pretty it looked. Something worth drawing!

"Not a chance!"

"Aw come on. I promise to be super careful!" Kim promised bowing her head. Grandpa hesitated but handed it to her. Kim took it carefully and examined it. "It's so pretty." She said smiling. Grandpa smiled at her

"I'm ready to trade Gramps." Jounouchi said excitedly, Solomon frowned a little at him "Not that card." He said, Jounouchi laughed

"I didn't mean that one, I wanna see all your cards though, help me be one of the strongest duelists in the world!" Jounouchi exclaimed. The friends sweat dropped at that statement.

The bell tinkled signaling another customer and the friends turned around to look.

"Welcome may I help you?" Solomon asked.

"I'll be surprised if you can't." The figure said in a cool calm voice striding forwards to the group.

"Ah, Seto Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Doesn't he run a big company?" Honda asked.

"I heard your shop had some worthwhile cards and came to see for myself." Kaiba explained. Jounouchi stepped forward with a grin.

"Do you like Duel Monsters too? We should get together and duel sometime."

"Heh, I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire against you." Kaiba said

"Excuse me?" Jounouchi asked a little angry. The tall CEO stopped in front of the group,

"I'm the number one duelist in the country; you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me." Kaiba told them with a smug smirk

"What did you just say?" Jounouchi asked raising a fist.

"Ah Jounouchi don't fight!" Yugi begged. Jounouchi glared daggers at Kaiba's smug figure.

"So does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Kaiba asked then something caught his eye. He glanced towards Kim who was still holding blue eyes white dragon, shoving aside Yugi and Jounouchi he practically leaped towards Kim and startled her,

"You have blue eyes white dragon? Where did you get it?" He asked excitedly, Kim blinked stepping back from him.

"Uh…it's not mine." She told him and put the card back on the counter. Kaiba's eyes followed the card to the counter, Grandpa put it back in its case and closed the lid,

"This isn't for sale, now is there anything else I can do for you?" Solomon asked. Kaiba pulled up his briefcase and slammed it on the counter.

"I'll trade you all these cards for your blue eyes." Kaiba offered, everybody's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets; there were so many rare and powerful cards in that briefcase. Kim briefly wondered how obsessed the CEO was.

"It's not for trade." Solomon told him.

"Then name your price, I'll buy it."

"Kaiba-kun, this card isn't for sale or trade not because of its power, but because a dear friend of mine gave it to me, and I'm unwilling to part with it because of the bond we have." Solomon said gently, Kaiba frowned

"So you wouldn't trade for it even if it was weak?" Yugi asked

"And so common you could get another one like it?" Kim added,

"Exactly, this card has the same heart as that important person."

Kaiba sighed irritably and closed the briefcase,

"Fine, Goodbye." He growled turning and walking away, the group of friends and Grandpa all watched him go. (_That Kaiba kid needs to get laid)_

As a habit Kim looked at her watch.

"ACK! I gotta get going, Yugi can I borrow your bathroom?" she asked swinging her backpack off her shoulder and following Yugi's pointed finger to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Kim emerged wearing a black long sleeved shirt, jeans, and regular sneakers,

"I gotta get to work," she said digging into her pocket and extracting some yen to pay for a booster pack. "Thanks a lot Mr. Muto!" she said gratefully,

"You're welcome, come again." Solomon said cheerfully as Kim ran out the shop with a hasty goodbye and ran four blocks into the city and the book store where she worked part time to help pay for tuition.

(The next day after school)

"Hey Kim wanna come to the shop with us again today?" Yugi asked her as Kim was packing books into her bag.

"I want to but it's my turn to get my siblings from school and then I have to get to work. Thanks though." She said regretfully. Yugi just smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." He said cheerfully then left with Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. Kim sighed and swung her bag over her shoulder narrowly missing Ryou's face.

"Watch it!" Ryou said with a laugh,

"Ah Ryou-kun, sorry."

"It's quite alright Kim-chan. Mind if I ride the subway part way with you?" he asked

"Are you not going to Yugi's shop?" she asked him as the two friends walked down the hallway.

"Nah, my dad's calling later today and I don't want to miss him, besides the subway is part way to my apartment so I don't mind accompanying you." He told her. Kim giggled,

"Ryou, if you're gonna speak so formally you might as well escort me properly." She told him, Ryou blushed but held out his arm to her anyway. Blushing and giggling Kim looped her arm around his. Ryou smiled shyly looking at the ground and listening politely to Kim talk about the Kaiba incident the previous day. Finally they reached the subway and Ryou dropped his arm awkwardly, he knew Kim pretty well but he was still so awkward around girls.

Kim said her goodbyes to her albino friend and headed out to her siblings school, she stood in her normal spot and waited for her two siblings, as usual Manabu was walking slowly and as a result they nearly missed their bus. By the time Kim got home, changed and ate a small snack she was running almost five minutes behind, she didn't bother to wait for the subway or bus but chose to run instead, she had just finished a snack of cookies after all. Kim arrived at the bookstore nearly three minutes late. The manager didn't mind though because there weren't many customers in the first place. Taking her hat and employee lanyard Kim went to the counter, set her homework down and waited for anybody to come to her for assistance.

Kim loved her job at the bookstore because she loved books and it was a laid back job. She could do homework, read, draw, even text as long as there wasn't people in the store. The only time it was actually busy was during the holidays and when new books came out. Currently Kim was working on literature homework; the store was so quiet and peaceful with the radio playing overhead that Kim jumped when a customer placed a book on the table. Smiling at him she proceeded to scan the book.

"Find everything ok?"

"Eh." Off to a great start.

"Great to hear! Do you have a membership card?"

"No?"

"Would you like one?"

"No." boy this guy sure was talkative.

"Ok then, your total will be 1500 yen." Kim said politely keeping her smile. The guy grumbled a bit but dug inside his pocket and pulled out the yen. Handing the crumpled bills to her he said

"Keep the change," then he took the book and stalked away. Kim sighed and then frowned a little at how rude he was as she put the money in the cashier. She was about to pick up her pen and go back to her homework when she felt a buzz in her pocket. She looked around quickly and found no one there and took out her phone. It was a text from Anzu

_Grandpa in hospital cuz of Kaiba, meet me there when ur done._

Kim's mouth dropped. What did Kaiba do to put Mr. Muto in the hospital, ran him down with his limousine? Kim looked at her watch, three more hours until her shift was done. Sighing again she sent a quick text back telling Anzu to keep her up on news. Another half hour passed until she heard from Anzu again, this time saying Yugi won in a duel and that Grandpa was alright, Kim frowned. A duel? She knew Kaiba loved duel monsters but did Yugi have to settle the score by dueling?

After her shift she said good bye to her manager and went home, Anzu had kept her word and told Kim grandpa would be staying overnight but visiting hours were up so everybody but Yugi had gone home.

As she was getting ready for bed Kim had an eerie feeling that something big was going to happen the next day.

**Er, yeah I'll leave it at that. So what's this next big thing that's gonna happen?**

**A/N remember Japanese money is hugely different, the 1500 yen is about $18.45 U.S. dollars, and if you've been to the book store and bought books you can see some books are pretty expensive.**

**Well review please, it may not be Duelist Kingdom yet but it's building!**


	7. a new friend and a mysterious invite

The Next chapter I suppose. *smiles*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

_Ug I'm so tired, I had so many weird dreams, I can't remember them now but they were definitely weird. I kept waking up during the night and couldn't calm down to sleep well, thank heavens I don't have work today, I'd probably fall asleep. But I have such a strange feeling, I can't describe it, it's tugging at my gut, but somebody familiar is coming back._

Frowning Kim stopped and looked around, she had the feeling she was being watched, her eyes met another girls eyes who also wore a Domino High uniform, Kim didn't get a good look at the girl as the girl had turned away and a bus had driven in front of her, blocking her from Kim's view.

"Hi Kim-chan!" a voice called behind her, Kim stopped her investigation and turned to the familiar friendly voice,

"Good morning Ryou-kun, how was your evening?" she asked starting to walk again, Ryou smiled as he fell into step next to hers.

"Not too bad, yourself?"

"Fine, did you hear about Yugi's grandpa?" she asked. Ryou shook his head, his white hair flying into Kim's face, Kim held up her hands to keep her face from being covered in white hair. "Ack Ryou, keep your hair under control!" she complained with a smile.

"Sorry, what happened to Yugi's grandpa?" he asked as he brought a pale hand to his white hair.

"I actually don't know but I know Kaiba had something to do with it," Kim explained as they entered school grounds. She spotted Yugi sitting on a bench with the rest surrounding him. "Yugi-kun!" she shouted and ran towards him. "How's your grandpa?"

"He's ok now. But thanks Kim."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you guys. What happened?" Kim asked,

"Well, when I got home my grandpa wasn't there then Kaiba called and said Grandpa was ill at his place."

"You went to his lair?" Kim shrieked. Jounouchi, Ryou, and Anzu laughed at that and Yugi smiled just a little,

"Y-Yeah, anyway Kaiba ripped up Grandpa's card and so I dueled him."

"Just to get even? Why didn't you sue him or punch him in the nose?" Kim asked. "I personally like the suing idea." She said, Yugi shrugged.

"Cuz he wanted to duel?" he asked, Kim smiled and shook her head.

"Come on let's get to class." Anzu suggested. Everybody agreed and went inside the building. In there Kim felt at ease, whatever strange feeling she had earlier had gone away. Now she felt the effects of sleep deprivation coming back. She sank into her seat and put her head into her arms. At first it was only Anzu talking to Yugi and Ryou talking to Jounouchi while Honda was staring wistfully at another girl with a yellow ribbon in her hair. But in the next ten minutes more students filed into the class room and the noise grew. Kim just wanted to sleep through homeroom but didn't know if she could due to all the noise. The bell rang loudly making Kim's ears ring as well.

"Class. I'd like your attention please, that includes you Kimi-chan."

"It's just Kim." Kim growled but lifted her head anyway, in front of the class stood a girl with lo-o-o-ng brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Despite how high her pony tail was up, her hair ended at her waist. It was hair Kim could only wish for; the girl had sky blue eyes and a shy smile complete with a blush, she had the new Domino High Uniform and wore a silver Cartouche with a name engraved on it.

"This is Cat Tsuru. She has just come from America so please make her feel welcome." The teacher said before directing Cat to a seat diagonal from Kim. Kim eyed the girl curiously vaguely feeling like she knew her from somewhere. The teacher finished his announcements and when he was done Kim stood up and went to talk to Cat not feeling tired anymore.

"Hi." Kim said with a smile. Cat looked up at her,

"Hello." She replied returning Kim's smile.

"America huh?" Kim asked in American. Cat blinked.

"Y-you speak American?"

"My dad's American so I see his family every summer and not all of them speak Japanese, nor do they want to." Kim explained. Cat smiled a little relieved. "But your Japanese is pretty good, either that or you just learned Japanese hello pretty quickly,"

"I learned Japanese because my dad is Japanese and my parents work for some gaming company and had a feeling we would be moving to Japan someday." Cat explained. Kim nodded,

"Odd…my dad's American but my mom's Japanese. Yours is the other way around." Cat giggled a little feeling at ease with this girl.

"It is weird." She agreed.

"So did you find your way here ok?" Kim asked, Cat blushed and looked down.

"Er…yeah, I saw you come off a train and walk in the direction here, I wasn't completely sure where to go but you turned around and I thought you saw me…" Cat trailed off.

"Well it's a relief it was only you." Kim told her with a smile. Cat looked embarrassed "Hey, do you want to meet my friends?" Kim asked changing the subject while gesturing to the small crowd that had gathered by Jounouchi's and Yugi's desk. The two were dueling…again.

"Yes, I would like that." Cat said slowly. Kim waited as Cat stood and led her over.

"Cat, that's Yugi Muto, Katsuya Jounouchi, Hiroto Honda, Ryou Bakura, and Anzu Mazaki." Kim pointed to each person, Cat smiled shyly at them all. Ryou returned the smile.

"I just moved here a few days ago myself." Ryou told her offering his hand to shake. Cat took it.

"That's cool. Where from?"

"England."

"I see." Cat replied. Anzu smiled warmly,

"Hi Cat, welcome to the club."

"So Cat, do you like Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked shyly himself.

"Yes, I do but in America it wasn't all that popular." Cat said, "I have a deck though." She added as an afterthought

"Cool, it's my favorite game and we play it frequently." Yugi said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Frequently? Try every single spare second." Kim mumbled. Cat giggled. She liked this group.

"Hey would you like to come to the game shop later on tonight? My grandpa is gonna train Jounouchi at this game, besides we want to get to know you better."

"Uh…sure…why not?" Cat replied a little hesitantly.

"Where do you live Cat? I can come over and walk with you to the Game Shop." Kim offered,

"I'll come with," Anzu said.

Cat blinked but wrote down her address on a sheet of paper anyway. "Thanks guys." She said softly. Anzu shrugged and Kim only offered her a smile then glanced down to Jounouchi's and Yugi's duel,

Throughout the day Kim saw Cat around and was surprised to see the new girl in her fourth hour choir class. The teacher had Cat sing a solo for her to figure out where to place her, Kim had to admit that Cat was pretty good, she was placed among the sopranos.

Finally the day ended and Kim walked with Cat and Anzu to Cat's home just to get a better idea of where she lived.

"Well…this is my apartment complex, I uh…guess I'll see you later?" Cat asked shyly. Kim and Anzu smiled.

"Of course." They agreed then headed down to their homes.

At home Kim did some homework and helped her mom clean up the kitchen for dinner. Her mother believed in family dinner and always did her best to make sure it happened. Kim had to admire her mom for that, her siblings ran around the house arguing, laughing, and whining. Her younger sister Tori was practicing the piano really loudly and Moriko practiced her trumpet, the house was always in chaos and Kim felt a headache coming on. As she helped set the table she asked if she could go to Yugi's house for a study group. Her mother agreed and was surprised to hear that Kim had made a new friend.

"I'm sure she'll be good for you dear." Was what her mom had to say. Kim shrugged and chewed on a nail but stopped at her mom's look and chose to bite her lip instead. At about seven Kim said her goodbyes and headed off to Cat's apartment. She was surprised to see Anzu already at Cat's place and the two girls talking. Kim called hello to them and they turned. Anzu was wearing a pink turtleneck shirt and a blue skirt, Cat was wearing blue jeans, a light blue tank top with a tanned jacket and her silver cartouche.

"Hi Kim!" Anzu said waving. Cat smiled and said hello as well. "I was just telling Cat about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah. What did Kaiba do to Mr. Muto? Run him down with his limousine? Gave him a nasty infection from a paper cut from his Duel Monsters cards?" Kim asked.

"Actually he beat him in a duel." Anzu said looking confused as well. "He had a heart failure."

"And he's feeling well enough to train Jounouchi from something that gave him a heart attack earlier?" Kim asked.

"I guess."

The three girls arrived to see Yugi and Jounouchi involved with a tournament on T.V. Honda was watching but munching on chips.

"Hey guys," Anzu said, Kim led Cat to a couch and the two sat next to each other.

"Who's winning?" Kim asked turning her attention to the screen,

"So far Rex Raptor has the upper hand but Weevil looks like he could win." Yugi said.

"Rex Raptor, he specializes in Dinosaurs right?" Kim asked, Yugi nodded,

"I think Rex has this duel under control." Jounouchi said,

"Don't be so sure Jounouchi." Yugi told him,

"Yugi a package from Industrial Illusions has just come for you." Grandpa said hauling a box in the living room.

"Industrial Illusions?"

"The people that make Duel Monsters."

"Why would they send you a package Yug?" Jounouchi asked.

"I don't know, they could have heard about mine and Kaiba's duel even though it wasn't public." Yugi mused but his attention was caught by the screen with Weevil pulling out a trap card and beating Rex Raptor. As Weevil's name was announced the winner a man in a red tuxedo and long silver hair that covered one half of his face came out holding a trophy cup.

"Congratulations, I wish for you to come to my tournament that I will be hosting soon." Pegasus said on screen then left. The show finished with the announcer talking about Mr. Pegasus's next tournament. Yugi put the t.v. on mute and turned his attention to the package.

"So what did you get?" Cat asked shyly as Yugi opened the box.

"Uh…a video tape, a red glove with star holes and two stars." Yugi said lifting each item out questionably.

"Why would Industrial Illusions send you this stuff?" Honda asked, Yugi shrugged and took the tape player to his T.V.

The screen showed a man with silver hair covering half his face and in a red turtle neck shirt with a black coat. "Hello Yugi-boy."

"hey that's the man that appeared on the screen just a moment ago!"

"The creator of duel monsters. Pegasus J. Crawford." Solomon noted.

"I heard about you beating Kaiba-boy, and I wanted to test your skills, you will duel me right here and right now."

"Uh…how can you duel a guy on TV?" Kim asked

"That's crazy!" Honda exclaimed, Pegasus chuckled

"No…it's magic." He said. Suddenly Kim felt frozen in place and the whole world seemed dark.

* * *

"_No Grandpa! Grandpa!" _Kim heard in the distance. Blinking she slowly came back to reality.

"W-what happened?" she asked, everybody blinked and nobody knew, but Mr. Muto's body was lying still on the floor.

(The Next Day, 7 am)

The next day Kim and everybody else was around Yugi's desk talking about Pegasus's tournament.

"Are you really going to enter?" Cat asked,

"Yeah, it's the only way to save my grandpa."

"How do you know when to go and where to meet up with the other duelists?" Honda asked.

"Well Pegasus sent me these cards." Yugi said pulling out three cards, one with a island picture, the other with a ship, another with money on it. "It says to depart from Domino Pier at nine thirty pm, and the tournament will take two days to finish."

Jounouchi saw a card with many gold coins on it

"What's this?" he asked.

"Apparently you get three million in prize money." Yugi explained. "But I'm not interested in the prize money," Yugi said. Jounouchi eyed the card greedily.

After school Anzu, Cat, and Kim were walking home together, Kim on her way to work, Anzu on her way to a dance class, and Cat on her way home,

"Yugi's really going to do it." Cat mused.

"Yeah," Kim replied

"We should go too." Anzu said

"Heh, good luck getting your parents to let you go." Kim mumbled bitterly knowing hers would never go for it….unless she was involved.

"My parents won't mind." Cat said quietly. "Well this is my stop…I guess I'll see you later?" she asked them, the two girls nodded and headed on up to the city for their separate activities.

All throughout work Kim thought about the tournament and how to convince her parents to let her go. Kim jotted down notes and was momentarily taken a back when a customer reached the front counter, she looked up into the face of Ryou Bakura.

"Ryou-kun!" she exclaimed "Find everything ok?" she asked her voice a tad bit higher than usual. Ryou nodded

"Yeah, what are you so absorbed about?" he asked.

"Well…you know how Yugi's going to that tournament?" Kim asked him. Ryou nodded "You see…I kinda want to go with him, and well….I need a way to convince my parents." She explained. Ryou nodded again

"I think it's great you're going to support Yugi." He said

"You should come with Ryou." Kim invited smiling. Ryou looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I would like that." He said.

"Great! Can you meet me here on Friday night at about nine so we can go to Domino Pier and sneak aboard?" she asked. Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Yes I can!"

"Awesome! I'll see you later then Ryou." She said dropping his book in a bag. "And you owe me about 1450 yen" ($17.84)

Ryou pulled out his wallet and handed her the money. "Bye Kim." He said smiling shyly at her. Kim smiled back and waited impatiently for her shift to end. She knew she could get her parents to let her go to Duelist Kingdom, surely they weren't that strict.

* * *

"No"

"But mom! I have to go, I was invited to compete!" Kim whined,

"Honey, you would be gone all weekend and miss church." Her mother protested "Besides I'm not comfortable with you spending two nights with boys on that island." Her mother added.

"Boys?" her father asked "That settles it, you're not going." Kim rolled her eyes.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Mom come on, industrial illusions! The biggest gaming company! Kaiba Corp's second on the list. Besides Jounouchi, Ryou, Honda, and Yugi will be there to protect me. And Anzu and Cat are going so I won't be the only girl." Kim argued.

"Well…." Her mother thought.

"PLEASE!" Kim whined.

"No, you're not going!"

"Why not?" Kim whined again feeling her anger rise. "I do so much for you and give up so much for myself, I don't hang out with my friends that much, I never fail to pick up my siblings on time, I do whatever chores you want me to do and I'm doing well in school and managing a job, I'm responsible and mature enough!"

"You are honey but it's just too risky."

"I'll take pepper spray." She offered. Her dad laughed.

"Dear I think we should let her go. She is growing up and she should experience this," He said. Her mother sighed clearly defeated.

"Alright, but I want you to clean your room first."

"Thank you!" Kim replied smiling at her parents.

* * *

**So next chapter they're on their way to Duelist Kingdom XD  
I am sorry that it seemed so boring in this chapter, but i cant go off either the manga or the show cuz theres no sound on my computer and i do not have the first volume. So this is another build up to Duelist Kingdom, **

**Ok another Disclaimer time. Cat is one of my new friends (Serena-hime) and this is her character, I do NOT own this character, she has written a parody story "Eternal Snow" and also stars in my friend Kay's "Sunshine and Moonshine" fic (both are AMAZING fics) So welcome aboard Cat!**

**And You all may wonder "this is a parody story...why wasn't Kim involved with Seto's and Yugi's duel? And why did she have to argue with her parents to go to Duelist Kingdom?" the thing is i want to keep it realistic and i try to insert what some parents would do, in that case Kim's parents are strict and overprotective but Mr. Simmin is starting to realize she's growing up and he's the "man of the house" idk, i'm not trying to stereotype men and women's roles in the house. and she wasn't part of the duel because I couldn't find a place on her hand where Anzu draws a smiley face on it, or what role to give her so i left her out. All will be clearer in future chapters. Again sorry if this seemed boring but i'm trying my best.**


	8. Duelist Kingdom: Yugi vs Weevil

**ACK so sorry bout the late update, bleg, 4Kids took down just about EVERY Yu-Gi-Oh episode which really sux cuz I love watching it! Oh well I still have the manga to use as references. So just so you all know, until further notice what the characters say will not follow the show maybe from the manga in more chapters….but conversations are made up by me. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

**

Kim and Ryou were in the hallway of their school, Kim telling Ryou everything what happened two nights ago when Grandpa's soul was taken,

"You said Pegasus has a millennium item?" Ryou asked, Kim nodded and leaned against the railing that looked outside.

"Yeah, it's in his eye, what sort of sick person would carve their own EYE and put another in its place?" Kim asked shuddering, she despised _anything_ near her eyes; contacts, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, were her biggest fear and another cause to her "I'm going to go blind someday" paranoia. Ryou put his elbows on the sill,

"Maybe…Duelist Kingdom will give us some answers about the millennium items." He said quietly, Kim looked up at her friend, Ryou unbuttoned his coat and his shirt to pull out the Millennium Ring, Kim tensed a bit at seeing it,

"You still wear it?" Kim asked, Ryou only looked at the pendent.

"My father found it in an antique shop in Egypt during one of his travels. He owns Domino Museum and is an archeologist." He explained

"Wow." Kim breathed, that sounded exciting, well except owning a museum, Ryou fingered the piece of jewelry,

"Yeah, as you know…there's another personality in there, like Yugi's."

"Only yours is a sadistic bastard." Kim mumbled, Ryou's lips twitched, "Ah, sorry Ryou. Really I am." Kim apologized at seeing his face. Ryou shook his head,

"A-anyway, I want to know for myself…is there any way to control the spirit? Why is he there? How did he get sealed? Where do the millennium items come from?" Ryou asked. Kim placed a hand on Ryou's, Ryou looked at their hands then at Kim blushing.

"Don't worry Ryou, we'll find out shortly," she said to him, Ryou nodded,

"Kim…my other friends…well they all were hurt because of me…and him. And Monster World…" he started but Kim shook her head.

"I still can't exactly believe it, but I can't ignore this. Ryou…I'll help you in your desire for knowledge," she promised, Ryou nodded lacing his fingers around hers,

"Thanks." He whispered looking down at the ground, Kim smiled reassuringly,

"That's what friends are for." Ryou smiled this time,

Ryou, Cat and Kim were the last to arrive on the docks of Domino Pier, Ryou wore a sweater with a striped shirt underneath, Kim wore a red short sleeved shirt with spiderman on it and a black long-sleeved shirt under and regular jeans with converse tennis shoes. Her hair had been pulled into a messy bun and she carried a back pack with food, an extra jacket, and her spiderman plushie. Cat had decided on shorts, a blue t-shirt, and a black vest over it complete with black zip up boots. Cat wore her silver cartouche as well and Kim realized that Cat's name was engraved onto the cartouche,

"Cat we're going to a tournament not on a secret mission for the government." Kim had joked with her, Cat blushed at that but just shrugged.

"Wow, late much?" Anzu teased, Kim rolled her eyes,

"Got off work a little later than I wanted, plus I had to beg a coworker to take my spot for the last 2 hours." She explained.

"Is that why your hair is fancier than normal?" Jounouchi asked, Kim nodded as she fingered her hair a little nervously.

"So now what?" she asked directing her question at Yugi.

"Well the time and date is correct on this card …" Yugi said looking at the card, the friends walked towards the pier and to their amazement found a huge boat, a crowd gathered around and some adults on board already.

"Wow, look at all these people!" Jounouchi exclaimed a little worried "They must be duelists like us."

"You mean rivals look over there!" Yugi pointed to two boys. One of them was short with blue hair and bug like glasses while the other had long brown hair covered with a knit cap,

"Hey those are the two from the tournament the other night."

"Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor!"

"Tough crowd" Jounouchi muttered,

"Attention Duelists, Industrial Illusions welcomes you to this event" **(A/N NOT HIS HAIR?) **a man called out, several people looked up to hear what he had to say. "Special duels and even some random hand-picked duelists have been chosen to participate in this tournament, Industrial Illusions offers you the best competition. A light shines above each of your heads for you all, Now is the time to cross the seas and only one of you will reach that light!" he exclaimed importantly.

Several cheered at this, Kim and Cat looked at each other, Kim snickering at those words and Cat smiling trying not to laugh out loud.

"Heh, it's like a pep rally for little kids," a voice said near them, Kim turned to see a beautiful blonde woman wearing a purple mini skirt, a corset like shirt and purple jacket, Jounouchi's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "But since it's full of little kids…." The woman spoke, then turned her head noticing three of the boys gaping at her,

"What a babe" Honda drooled

"Is she a duelist too?" Yugi asked, Jounouchi merely stared at the woman.

"Ah, you're Yugi aren't you? You're famous you know, how could a little boy like you beat Kaiba?" she asked, Yugi blushed at her words,

"Excuse me ma'am but I'm the best friend of the famous shrimp, I'm Hon-"

"I'm Jounouchi!" Jounouchi interrupted.

"Whatever," she said turning her back on them, Anzu was seething, Cat looked surprised and Kim was amused at the boy's reactions, especially how Ryou was sort of standing behind her, a safe distance away from the woman.

"In any duel it doesn't matter if my opponent is a little kid, because they'll all get crushed!" she said winking. Yugi only blushed harder. "My name is Mai Kujaku." She finally introduced before walking away from them, leaving only the trace of her perfume behind which Honda, Jounouchi, and Yugi sniffed eagerly. Anzu proceeded to insult them while Kim and Cat laughed to themselves.

A half hour later they were all on board ready to start their journey.

"Attention Duelists, I will show you your rooms, please follow me," the guy with the pointy hair called, people crowded around and started forward, immediately Yugi started talking to Weevil, Kim didn't hear all of the conversation because she was talking to Jounouchi who was excited about "top-notch rooms", but she did overhear Weevil say something about wanting to beat Yugi and Kaiba and saw Yugi duck his head a look of guilt flashing through his eyes.

"Hey Yugi did you know there's gonna be some new rules?" Weevil asked, Yugi shook his head, "I don't quite know much about it but apparently there's going to be some new strategy.

"Heh, it doesn't matter to me, it's always been kill or be killed." Rex said importantly as he glanced at Kim with a knowing smirk on his face. Kim scowled and moved to stand behind Jounouchi, she felt creeped out form Rex's smirk.

"WHAT? There are no beds in this room!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Indeed, it was basically just a large room to fit most people in, with only carpet to offer comfort. They soon found out only duelists who had won previous tournaments got luxury rooms, Kim was relieved that Rex and Weevil left, Jounouchi flitted about the room trading and talking to other duelists, Kim wandered around for a little while with Cat and Anzu just to get a look at things but soon walked outside feeling too claustrophobic. She watched the waves roll and crash feeling calmer than usual.

"Peaceful huh?" Cat asked joining Kim, Kim looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, so much better than in there." Kim pointed behind them, Cat nodded,

"I can't believe it. Three days after I move in and I'm already on an adventure with people I barely know." She whispered. Kim blinked,

"Uh…do you not want to be here?" she asked, Cat shook her head,

"That's not it, I'm glad I met you guys and I want to help!"

"I'm glad you're with us Cat," Kim said,

"So….what do the others mean by 'the other Yugi?'" Cat asked Kim. Kim frowned remembering Yugi talking about him in class about "the other Yugi feeling depressed and responsible"

"Oh right. You weren't there when we met the other Yugi." Kim exclaimed feeling like an idiot. "Well…I don't know much about it myself, but inside Yugi's heart is another him, we think it's from the millennium puzzle, but other than that, none of us know anything about him. He only comes out when Yugi needs him," she tried explaining.

"Oh…but how do you all know him?" Kim sighed and began telling Cat about Monster World and Ryou's evil spirit. Cat listened to every word Kim said nodding here and there and gasping in the right places. When Kim finished Cat nodded and looked out to the sea,

"It seems impossible." She murmured.

"It is, but…well…unless we're all going crazy then I think it's true," Kim replied trying to think how her parents would react to this piece of news.

"Do you think I'll meet him?" Cat asked shyly,

"Well…he does appear during duels and when there's danger, you have a high chance." Kim said smiling slightly, Cat returned the smile and both jumped when they heard a bam; Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu all came out onto the dock.

"Wow it's nice out here." Jounouchi exclaimed. Kim and Cat nodded, Yugi only looked determinedly out to the ocean when they heard a creek. Everybody looked over to see Weevil,

"Oh hi Weevil." Yugi greeted, Weevil treaded over to the group

"so did you do any trading in the common room?" Weevil asked, Yugi shook his head.

"No, I'm gonna keep my deck the way it is." He said cheerfully. Weevil nodded

"Thought so, the deck you used to beat Kaiba? I heard you had exodia in your deck. May I please look at them?" he asked Yugi hesitated, "Please, I've never seen them and it's so rare." Weevil pleaded, Kim had an uneasy feeling in her stomach and Cat looked suspicious as well, Yugi handed over the five cards, Weevil admired them and then quite suddenly tossed them over board.

"NO!" Yugi shouted

"I've been thinking of a strategy of how to beat them." Weevil explained. "and that was it."

"My cards!" Yugi wailed. Jounouchi hopped on the railing

"Don't worry Yug, I'll get them for ya!" he declared

"Jounouchi! They're not worth drowning over!" Kim called just as he leaped off, she ran to the side watching helplessly as Jounouchi plunged into the cold looking water, Jounouchi's blond hair resurfaced holding one card, then he made for another. Weevil sniggered

"Now I can take you out easily." He said quite cheerfully, Yugi's puzzle glowed and his face was replaced by the other Yugi.

"That's it! At Duelist Kingdom I'm taking you out first!" he declared angrily. Cat gasped, this was what Kim was talking about, Yugi's voice was so much more different. Kim ran over to the side and took the life support and threw it down

"Jounouchi grab it!" she called down, Jounouchi made to get it but a wave crashed on him, Yugi started to climb over but Kim stopped him

"Let me, I'm a pretty strong swimmer." She said as she kicked off her socks and shoes and placed her glasses in her right shoe, before anyone could do anything she dived down hitting the water with a little too much force than necessary. The water was freezing as Kim treaded water and looked frantically for Jounouchi and the life saver, as she was looking to the right a wave hit her on the left side knocking her down into the water, unfortunately for her, her eyes were still open, the ocean water stung but she saw a figure in the dark depths, kicking off she swam over and grabbed the person and pulled them up.

Jounouchi took a deep breath upon reaching the surface "th-th-Three more." He muttered teeth chattering.

"S-Sorry," Kim mumbled also feeling cold her lips were trembling,

"Kim, Jounouchi, grab on!" she heard, looking over she saw a rope ladder being unraveled, she and Jounouchi climbed it, everybody looked down worriedly but soon breathed sighs of relief when Kim and Jounouchi climbed over the rail both shaking and trembling with cold.

"Sorry Yug, I only got two." Jounouchi said sadly,

"That's alright Jounouchi." Yugi said kindly, Ryou gave both of them towels which they took gratefully

"No it's not alright, I can't help anybody, not even my sister Shizuka."

"You have a sister?" everybody asked, Kim stiffened, she had once seen Jounouchi with a little girl almost ten years ago, after all she lived just across the street from him.

"Our parents divorced a long time ago, and she lives pretty far away. I haven't seen her since, but she's always had problems with her eyes and it's almost time for her to go blind…unless I win the 3 million dollars and use it for her operation." Jounouchi explained "That's why I'm here. It's the only way to help her." Jounouchi's eyes filled with tears. Kim hugged him comfortingly, after a few moments the six trudged on inside the common room and found a corner to sleep. The room was warm but Kim still shivered, she really hoped she didn't catch hypothermia or something, she curled into a ball and leaned against Ryou for extra warmth, Ryou blushed but didn't say anything as everybody drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the duelists walked off the boat and onto the island

"I sure hope a Lord of the Flies incident doesn't happen." Kim said jokingly(*)

"What's that about?" Honda asked

"Never mind." Kim sighed, she really wasn't in the mood to explain the book, she was already not in the best moods with her clothes damp from last night's swim. Cat mused on this

"Wasn't that about a group of kids that get stranded on an island?" she asked, Kim nodded, "And all those religious symbols and the "beasty" and then half of them turn savage?"

"The very one." Kim muttered. Jounouchi sneezed pretty loudly "Bless you." Kim directed at him

"Hey Kim how come you don't have a cold?" Jounouchi asked,

"Cuz she was cuddling with Ryou the whole night." Anzu teased. Both Kim and Ryou turned red.

"Whatever Anzu." Kim replied kicking a stone. "It's cuz I left my shoes and socks on board you dork." She told Jounouchi. Everybody looked confused and Kim had to admit her comeback sounded pretty lame.

"Attention Duelists please report to the castle for instruction" **(A/N teehee I love saying that phrase) **

Everybody trudged on up the castle to hear words from Pegasus himself. A man with long silver hair that hid half his face and wearing a dashing red suit came to the podium and began to speak.

"Welcome to Duelist Kingdom." He said cheerfully with a dazzling smile, beside Cat Yugi growled angrily. "Allow me to explain the rules, of course you all will be battling with duel Monster cards so I hope you brought your strongest monsters, next you will be wearing this red glove and stake star chips everytime you duel. These chips are your life on this island. If you lose them all you are no longer a participant on the island." Yugi and Jounouchi looked at the one star chip they owned, Yugi having given away one of his for Jounouchi to compete. "The duels can take place anytime and anywhere around the kingdom, the duelists with ten star chips may enter my castle to compete for the grand prize. The start of the tournament will begin in one hour and will last for 48 hours. Any duelist with less than ten star chips will be deported from the island, good luck to you all." And with that Pegasus walked away.

"Weevil said something about new rules." Yugi said "Why is there such a large island for just a card tournament?" he mused. Everybody shrugged but followed Yugi around,

"The island seems so peaceful" Ryou said looking around,

"Yeah like the boat, but we see how well that went." Kim replied, but she was grateful for the sun above because her clothes were starting to dry off. After an hour fireworks boomed up in the sky "too bad it's not dark" Cat said,

"Weevil!" Yugi shouted spotting Weevil near a forest. "Come over here and duel me!" Yugi shouted but Weevil ran the opposite direction, Yugi ran after him and everybody followed reluctantly. The forest was dark and creepy but Weevil finally stopped at a duel station,

"Let's duel right here and right now." Weevil said sniggering.

"You asked for it!" Yugi declared sitting down crossing his legs.(*)

"You already lost one star chip? Then I guess I only need to stake one." Weevil grinned,

"No, you will stake two, and I will stake one star chip…and my life." Yugi said

"Uh, is this game really worth his life?" Cat asked, Kim shrugged.

"I-I guess,"

Yugi and Weevil took out their decks and shouted "Duel" pretty soon a crowd was forming around the duel box.

"Killer needle in attack mode!" Weevil declared (1200 atk points)

"Mammoth Graveyard, attack mode!" Yugi countered (1200 atk points)

Weevil attacked which Yugi thought was pretty stupid…until his mammoth went down. The shorter boy sniggered, "wanna know why I chose the forest? Because the forest will boost up my insects! Nothing can beat me!" he declared, Yugi just smirked and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Weevil asked.

"Take a look." Yugi told him, Weevil looked down and was shocked to see his insect dying he soon figured out that the wasteland gave Yugi a 20% boost, "I knew the new rules from the moment I sat down. Too bad for you…you're an insect next to me." Yugi said. "Now let's get on with it."

Weevil drew a card and the game restarted.

"Come on Yugi smash him! They're just insects" Jounouchi cheered.

"You can do it!" Anzu called.

The game proceeded as Yugi played combos that sometimes didn't work mainly because Weevil's monsters all had the advantage due to the forest so Yugi went to defense.

"I don't have time to wipe all your low-level monsters, so I'm laying a face down card"

"Curses, I can't risk attacking." Yugi thought so he laid a card down too, but Weevil's insect traps were getting stronger, "I play Dark Magician…in defense mode." Yugi said a few turns later laying down one of his best cards. Cat gasped,

"Fine, I will attack it!" Weevil said excitedly as his insect monster attacked. Yugi smirked and flipped over his face down card, Mirror Force and destroyed Weevil's insect army and reduced his life points to zero. "You must've won the tournament back in Japan by dumb luck, the weakest duelist here…is you!" Yugi taunted.

"Way to go Yugi!" Cat cheered,

"Bug boy can't come close to beating you!"

"Yugi is amazing! To fight a trap with a trap and set up his opponents takes real skill." Ryou said admiringly,

"Oh Yugi!" Anzu murmured happily.

"Teehee, that was smoothe alright, but I'm afraid Yugi-chan has only taken a small lead," a voice said behind them.

"Mai Kujaku!" Jounouchi cried out at seeing her,

"It's too early to get cocky." Mai said. "He is after all Japanese champion he has a ton of strategies." She pointed out.

"I agree with Mai," Jounouchi said.

"WHAT?" Kim and Anzu screamed at the same time.

"Well Yugi's gonna win but it's not gonna be easy, he cant get his guard down." Jounouchi said,

"Idiots." Anzu muttered silently despising Mai.

"Now you've really made me mad!" Weevil shrieked, Yugi continued to smirk

"Talk is cheap, put all your frustration in your cards and sent it to me, and I'll send it straight on back!" he said. Weevil grumbled something and drew a card. "Your side is looking a little empty Weevil, perhaps you should play a monster."

"Grrr. Larva Moth, in defense mode." Weevil said placing the card down, Yugi frowned at it and played a magic card then reshuffled his deck, Weevil's scowl deepened at how Yugi avoided his trap, Yugi played Beaver Warrior in defense mode. Weevil drew one card then started laughing hysterically.

"I don't like the sound of that laugh," Cat muttered to Kim who nodded.

"I agree it kinda makes my ear drums shudder." She said wincing. Cat looked perplexed for a moment then laughed

"I kinda meant it sounds like he's got a plan or something."

"Oh….right."

"you've done exactly what I wanted you to do Yugi, I play cocoon of evolution and equip it with Larva Moth"

"That's disgusting!" Kim exclaimed

"In five turns the cocoon will hatch and become the ultimate moth and be invincible!" Weevil explained looking very pleased with himself. Yugi frowned thoughtfully and placed Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode. Unfortunately Gaia's attack didn't work, Yugi looked a little more panicked as he thought of anything to destroy it;

"You can't lose Yugi!" Anzu shouted,

"Hang in there!" Ryou countered, Jounouchi ran up to the window outside the duel station

"Come on Yugi, we came all the way over here to win the Kings Honors, you can't lose here! Burn down the whole forest if you have to! Beat that cocoon!" he shouted _(insert lightbulb over Yugi's ridiculous hair and a "ding" sound)_

"You amateurs, talk too much. Once a duelist sits down the only person he can believe in, is himself." Mai said to them. Cat and Kim scowled at her as Anzu said

"No…he'll listen to our feelings, he will win!"

"Heh, what a bunch of softies." Mai muttered then looked up to see Yugi giving them all a thumbs up and a triumphant grin.

"He's good to go." Jounouchi said smiling.

"Here I come Weevil, Curse of Dragon! In attack mode! Flames of Hell!" he shouted as the dragon opened its mouth and spat out fire.

"I told you it wouldn't work stupid! The cocoon has 600 more attack points than your dragon!" Weevil shouted but then his expression turned to surprise to see Yugi chuckling "w-what now?"

"Who said I was attacking your cocoon? I was attacking the forest itself." **(A/N because you can totally do that in a children's card game) **"Now the cocoon lost all advance defense points. Go Gaia!"

"HAHA! The monster may not be to perfection but its enough! I will win!"

"Hmph, when I see a strong monster I get excited." Yugi replied.

"Just when Yugi was so close!" Cat moaned as the Moth came out of the cocoon.

"Heh, I was picturing in my head how to swat that mosquito." Yugi said still grinning,

Weevil's monster was in the air and all of Yugi's monsters were on the ground save for Curse of Dragon. Yugi drew his card just when Weevil shouted Attack **(wait…Weevil can attack on Yugi's turn?) **then Yugi played his face down card, just when Weevil thought he won he realized Yugi had played the magic card Polmyerization and fused Gaia and Curse of Dragon so now he had one powerful air monster (Great Moth 2600 Atk points, Gai the Dragon Champion 2600 Atk points) but Weevil's monster "poisoned" Gai Dragon and reduced its attack points to 2100

"Come on!" Kim growled, it was kind of frustrating to watch Yugi turn the tables then Weevil and so on and so forth.

"I play magic mist,"

"Whatever, Great Moth attack! HAHAHAHA YES I BEAT YUGI! I DID IT! HAHAHA WHAT?" Weevil rambled

"Ha Ha indeed." Was all Yugi said, "I play summoned skull"

"Great Moth is still powerful."

"Ha, guess again why I played Magic Mist."

Great Moth was wet, Summoned skull electric attack=not good for Weevil.

"YES! HE DID IT!" Everybody cheered jumping up and down, Mai only smirked.

"Well, you know the stakes, I'll take these two star chips…" Yugi said swiping them "Heh, the first person to be eliminated from the tournament is Japans Champion." Yugi taunted starting to walk away "Now get off the island you insect! Or I'll pull your legs off one by one." **(OW! Is this really Yugi?)**

As soon as Weevil came out of the Duel Box Jounouchi tackled him and took his glove placing his own star chip in it.

"All right, Let's go find some more duelists!" Jounouchi exclaimed!

* * *

**A/N aaaand that's where I'm leaving you.  
Whew, that was a hell of a chapter. I managed to put together 3 episodes into one chapter and it's only ten pages long. :3 I should get a gold star.  
Yeah, trying not to bore you all by repeating Yu-Gi-Oh episodes and manga pages plus I don't have the time nor the patience to do so, unfortunately Kim and Cat don't do much dueling for duelist kingdom so like my ego self I try to put as much of them when they're on the sides cheering. Review please next chapter is on its way!**

**Bit of Disclaimers: Cat's outfit was designed entirely by Cat herself. if you want to see it I advise you look up Ejiputotsuki on deviantart.**  
*** yes I did use the Abridged Jounouchi talking about that book, but I've read it and I say the duelists were lucky most didn't turn savage and try to kill them XD**  
***In the manga duelists sit down in a simmulater where the holograms come to life and I always find it funny where Yugi crosses his legs as he sits so that's what I'm going by**


	9. Duelist Kingdom: Mai, Ryota, and a thief

**And I'm back with more lovely duels to write out for you, by the way, Yugi is the Other Yugi (Yami, Pharaoh, whatever) for this chapter. I'm not calling him Yami or Pharaoh for a while cuz at this point of the story they don't know who he is. Yup, Yami is taking over Yugi's body for this chapter,**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters (cept my own)**

* * *

"So I've got three star chips, I need seven more to get into the castle." Yugi said.

"I've got one." Jounouchi said pumping his fist in the air, everybody sweat dropped.

"The duelists here are strong, can Jounouchi make it?" Honda asked out loud. Kim frowned at him

"Of course he will Honda." Kim said, Cat nodded in agreement with Kim

"You don't need to be optimistic for him, be more realistic." Honda told her, Kim sighed,

"I know Jounouchi can do it." She replied looking over at Jounouchi who was standing on a cliff.

"Then I guess the best we can do is cheer him on." Honda said, Anzu nodded in agreement

"Wow Kim, you sure were defensive for Jounouchi." Cat said grinning, Kim sighed

"It's not like that Cat, he and I go way back, I suppose maybe at one time I kinda liked him, but he's one of my oldest and best friends so of course I'm gonna cheer him on." Kim explained, Cat looked embarrassed for trying to set them up.

"I see." She murmured,

"I'm gonna duel next!" Jounouchi said boldly, Honda couldn't help it

"Be sure to pick a weak duelist," he advised,

"Remember Jounouchi you must be careful where you duel because they can get weaker or stronger," Yugi reminded him "I'm sure other duelists have figured this out by now."

"What field works best for your deck Jounouchi?" Ryou asked

"Well I have mainly warriors and beast warriors so the plains." Jounouchi replied flipping through his deck.

"Well then let's stick around here." Yugi said,

"Good, I don't want to walk anywhere." Kim sighed as she sat down looking up at the sun,

"We're done give me your star chips." A familiar voice said, everybody jolted

"It's coming from over there," Ryou pointed at a duel box and they all ran to see who it was, a blonde young woman with a purple jacket, white revealing shirt, and short skirt giggled cheerfully as she placed star chips into her glove, across from her a boy in a yellow and black striped shirt sulked.

"Mai Kujaku! She already has four star chips?" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"I went easy on you cuz you're a girl, but that's not the only thing that bothered me. What you did with your cards….how did you do that?" he asked her, Mai only winked,

"That is my secret," she said mysteriously before leaving then stopping upon seeing Yugi and Jounouchi,

"Yugi!" she cried cheerfully with a sugary smile that made Kim cringe and Ryou dodged behind Kim. "how are your duels going?"

"Not bad," Yugi replied smirking, just ready for her to challenge him to a duel.

"Well, I've decided…I want to duel…You Jounouchi!" she declared pointing at him. Everybody's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets and even Yugi gave a small jolt,

"What?" they all asked in unison

"Me?" Jounouchi asked

"Well…as a duelist I want to duel you Yugi, but look what happened to Weevil. I need to crush the weaklings and collect my star chips then I'll duel you." Mai explained, Jounouchi scowled at the comment,

"Jounouchi, you're not strong enough to beat that woman," Anzu told him,

"If you lose now it's all over, decline the offer." Honda advised,

"Yugi…tell him." Anzu pleaded taking his arm, Yugi smirked

"Do your best Jounouchi," he encouraged. Jounouchi grinned,

"Knew you would say that." He said

"But Jounouchi!"

"If I turn away now then whenever I look at the sky, or the sun, or anything wonderful then I'll feel like a coward, sure I'm a little worried, but if there's another person in me then I want him to be cool." Jounouchi explained smiling at them all

"I get it, Sorry I told you to back out." Honda said,

"Do your best Jounouchi, beat her!" Kim encouraged giving him a smile, Jounouchi grinned at her then followed Mai to a duel box trembling from fear, nerves, and excitement. The two sat down while everybody shouted words of encouragement, Jounouchi had a freak out moment when he noticed the dueling table and how 3D it looked, but he regained his composure and staked his only star chip.

"Mai, can I ask you a question? Why are you in this tournament? Honor? Money?" Jounouchi asked,

"Both, when I win the prize money I can travel the world!" Mai exclaimed. Everybody outside the duel box sweat dropped,

"That's a pretty weak reason," Jounouchi replied to her

"How dare you! What about you?"

"I'm here…to save a life." Jounouchi responded quietly. Mai's anger subsided at the look in his eyes and his words,

"You can do this Jounouchi!" Kim called out to him

"Show her who's boss!" Cat cried

"As long as we support him our friendship will help Jounouchi win." Anzu said determinedly, Kim and Cat looked at each other confused.

"Er….right Anzu."

Duel Start

Jounouchi drew his five cards studying each one in his hand, he looked up to see Mai's cards face down

"Wh-What are you doing?" he asked

"I already know my cards," Mai said with a sweet smirk, outside the duel box everybody sat there looking appalled and disbelieving, "My first card…Harpy Lady." A hologram of the card appeared.

"I counter with Tiger Axe, and he gets a boost because of the field. ATTACK!"

"No good, the Harpy can fly!" Mai exclaimed, thinking that this duel was hers, not only was Jounouchi confused about her tricks but he was an amateur as well.

The duel continued on as Mai kept Jounouchi at bay with her psychic powers and Jounouchi just couldn't concentrate,

"Harpy attack the warrior!" Mai said as her harpy lady now with 2490 attack points attacked Jounouchi's monster.

"Ug, does she really have ESP? how can I win?" Jounouchi moaned,

"It's just a trick Jounouchi!" Yugi called, Jounouchi's head bowed as he clenched his teeth,

"Come on Jounouchi!" Anzu encouraged,

"Hey you there!" Mai said pointing to Anzu, the girl looked at Mai confused "What was it you said earlier? If you shout then the duelist will hear your feelings and he'll win?" mai asked mockingly, "Then give this wimp all the feelings you've got to make him win, but this stuff is pointless. A duelist can only trust him or herself." Mai explained, Anzu looked a little hurt

"Why you-" Kim started forwards the duel box but both Ryou and Cat grabbed hold of her, "Don't you dare say things like that Mai! I may not be a true duelist but even_ I_ know that's not true!" Kim yelled angrily,

"Hmph, you're nothing but a silly little girl who's just a cheerleader on the sides cheering on a loser," Mai told her smugly, Kim growled a horrible sound emitting from her throat obviously Mai struck a nerve or two.

"Take that back!" she yelled too angry to really think of a good comeback.

"Calm down Kim," Cat said gently, "Take a deep breath and count to ten." She advised. Kim closed her eyes and did what Cat instructed

"One…."

"Listen up boy," Mai started

"Two….three…four…."

"Today's friends are tomorrows enemies, you can't play with today's friends and expect them to be with you forever…"

"Five…" Kim struggled with that one

"Take my words of advice from today's defeat." Mai said

"THAT'S IT!" Kim yelled lunging forward, good thing Cat and Ryou still had a tight grip on her shoulders or Kim would have major finance issues to pay for a new duel station and possibly kicked off the island. However Yugi could control his anger.

"Mai! I'll make Jounouchi win with just one word," he declared stepping forward "Jounouchi answer this riddle. What's one thing you can show but can't see?"

Everybody but Jounouchi and Kim looked baffled by that. "Ha! That's some strategy, good one, I'd like to see how that goes." Mai said laughing,

"Just count to ten." Cat muttered to Kim, she too was starting to get mad at Mai. Jounouchi looked down lost in his thoughts until something strong hit his nose.

"I know your trick! Y-You're using perfume on your cards so you know which ones are which!" he accused, Mai looked both startled and guilty,

"Good thing his cold cleared up." Kim mumbled calming just slightly,

"Man that freaked me out so much, I thought it had to do with the Occult, but I'm onto you now you faker!"

"So you saw through my strategy, big deal, you couldn't beat me in a hundred years!" Mai exclaimed angrily.

"Funny, with my friends at my side I feel like you're not so tough after all, I'll take you on this 100 years thing. I play Baby Dragon in defense mode." (Attack: 1200 defense: 700)

"Good choice a card for babies, at least you were smart to put it in defense mode." Mai teased, "I play Kaleidoscope duplicating my Harpies and making three!"

"What now there's more?" Jounouchi exclaimed

"Aw man he's already barely up to one!" Anzu commented,

"Hang in there man!" Honda shouted,

"Don't give up Jounouchi, remember Mai depends on her Harpy and backs it up with many spells and traps, if you defeat that then her deck is useless." Yugi yelled. Jounouchi's eyes widened at that. "There is a way for you to win, you have to draw that card I gave you."

Jounouchi looked panicked for a moment but after squeezing his eyes shut he extended his hand to draw. "Please let this be it, oh please oh please oh please!" he begged, he drew the card and smiled, "Alright! I play time wizard! It can speed up time turning Baby Dragon into an adult Dragon!"

"So what? My harpies are still stronger, go harpy si-HUH?"

On the field the baby dragon had grown but the Harpy sisters had become old and wrinkled, their beauty gone.

"Heh Heh, 100 years went by and the Harpies grew old, too bad Mai Kajuku, not only losing but you lost your beauty too, how cruel." Yugi chuckled darkly, Cat stared at him curiously.

"W-wow, I didn't know it could do that, Thousand Year Dragon destroy her harpies." the dragon let out a burst of fire burning the three Harpies.

"I-I lost?" Mai shrieked as her life points fell to zero.

"HURRAY!" the other five friends cheered, Cat and Kim hugged each other laughing and yelling "he did it!"

"Mai, I may not be a true duelist but I can tell you theres one thing that doesn't change after 100 years. It's something you can show...but can't see." Jounouchi told her giving her a thumbs up, Mai only looked irritated.

The friends walked off all grinning, but the one that was grinning the most was Jounouchi, he kept staring at his star chips and giggling.

"Jounouchi's been staring at his star chips and grinning like that for 30 minutes." Anzu mused

"I don't blame him, I still can't believe he beat that chick in his first battle." Honda commented, Kim grinned hardly believing it herself but knowing it was true. Cat continued to stare at the Other Yugi curiously, suddenly Jounouchi's stomach rumbled.

"Ug, I'm starving, when do we have lunch?" he asked,

"What do you mean? We ate all our snacks on the boat and there's no restaurants here." Ryou commented, Jounouchi and Honda looked crestfallen.

"Aw man," Jounouchi moaned then rounded on Anzu, Kim, and Cat "It's your fault girls, why didn't you think of this? You're girls you're supposed to make lunch," he said, Anzu and Kim glared daggers whilst Cat looked baffled.

"Warning, sexist comment." Anzu told him,

"Hey that's uncalled for Jounouchi." Ryou said stepping in, Jounouchi scowled at him,

"This is a small problem, the tournament lasts two days, we can't not eat or drink." The Other Yugi said.

"A small problem huh?" Kim asked frowning at him sarcastically, she didn't really bother to tell the group that she did have some granola bars, cereal, and ramen in her bag, she was hoping to save it for a midnight snack.

"Well...it all comes down to this." Honda said as he extracted a manual like book out of his bag "We're gonna have to see what mushrooms aren't poisonous or anything." Both Kim and Jounouchi paled

"What? I'm not eating any mushrooms!" Jounouchi yelled, Kim's face turned green at the thought, she hated mushrooms. Jounouchi sniffed.

"Wait, I can smell something."

"There's a surprise of the century," Cat murmured, Jounouchi followed the scent

"It smells good, it's coming from the ocean." he said starting forwards to it

"You have got to be kidding me." Kim sighed as she followed her friends

"Just like his duel with Mai his nose is like a dog's." Honda commented, a further aways the group found four fish frying near a fire, it did smell good. Jounouchi's and Honda's mouths watered

"Look at that, food!" Jounouchi said excitedly he looked around, after spotting nobody he headed towards it

"Jounouchi! Stop that's not yours!" Anzu called, Jounouchi turned around

"Au contraire, the rules on the island is whoever steals the star chips win,"

"I'm never playing a game with you!" Anzu practically snarled,

"I'm with Jounouchi on this one!" Honda excalaimed, Ryou gulped nervously, Yugi smiled slightly as Cat sweat dropped nervously, Jounouchi took a hold of one fish and opened his mouth, savoring the scent and aroma of the fish,

At the edge of the cliff a boy with a dark complexion and dark hair was climbing up, upon seeing strangers eating his fish he grew angry

"What the...HEY YOU JERKS STOP EATING MY FISH!" he was about to storm over and give them a piece of his mind before a wave crashed into him and he fell.

"Uh...did you guys hear something?" Jounouchi asked looking over where the other boy was, shrugging he turned his attention to the fish.

"Stupid wave..." the stranger grumbled holding up a spear he charged towards the group "Alright you lowlifes put it down! Eating another ones fish!" Jounouchi's eyes widened as he leaned away,

"H-Hey, put that down!" he shouted

"You're not getting out of here alive!" the boy snarled,

"We didn't eat all of it."

"Uh, sorry but is it really worth our lives if we ate one fish?" Kim asked cowering behind Jounouchi.

"You're not a duelist are you?" Jounouchi asked, he hadn't seen the red glove the guy was wearing but Yugi and Cat sure did.

"what if I am?"

"Nah, you're a castaway!" Jounouchi exclaimed gleefully

"Who are you calling a castaway? I'm Ryota Kajiki, duelist of the Sea!" he declared. Everybody was silent for a moment,

"Heh, he doesn't seem like the type to play card games...but I guess you never know," Yugi said softly, Cat nodded in agreement. Indeed Ryota was tall and muscular wearing nothing but shorts and with that harpoon of his he sure did look menacing.

"So let me get this straight, you guys are-" he paused as Jounouchi began to snicker

"Octupus," Jounouchi said pointing to the top of Ryota's head, Ryota growled and flung it away

"Small fry."

"Hey don't throw it away! We can eat it!" Jounouchi yelled, "Our octupus!" he mourned

"So as I was saying, you guys are duelists too..." he began again but then noticed Yugi, grinning to himself he sat down and began to eat his fish, however one can't really eat when two hungry boys look at you mournfully. Sighing he gave them permission to eat. Everybody sat down excitedly and began to chow down on the fish-except Kim. Kim may have loved food but there were some certain foods she wouldn't eat such as fish. Instead she pulled out one of her packets of dry ramen and began to eat it. Cat noticed this and shook her head as she took a bite of fish and handed some to Yugi. Ryota hadn't caught enough fish for one each, so Jounouchi and Honda were sharing one, Anzu and Ryou, then Cat and Yugi. After a few minutes of chewing and swallowing everybody leaned back content and began thanking Ryota for his kindness. Then Jounouchi asked if Ryota was in the tournament for the money, Ryota replied yes and told them his tragic past where he and his dad had gone fishing but the ocean was angry that day and as a result Ryota's boat had been destroyed and his dad was missing. The six looked at him solemnly allowing him to rant about the sea.

"Well we better get going. Thanks for the fish." Jounouchi said cheerfully, they started to walk away but then something flew in the air and a harpoon landed an inch from Yugi's foot

"Yugi halt!" he shouted, Yugi did stop "I'm not dumb enough to let a big catch like you leave, especially after you took my bait."

"Bait?" Jounouchi asked

"Yeah, this is my turf, I left food for hungry duelists such as yourself to come over where the fight is in my favor. Yugi! I challenge you to a duel."

"heh, very well, I accept your challenge." Yugi replied with a smirk. Ryota pointed to a simmulator about twenty feet away from the path and they all followed him to it.

"Was he saying we were fish?" Jounouchi asked as they trudged along. Ryota and Yugi sat down

"I have the ocean and you have wasteland, is that ok?"

"Of course." Yugi told him

"Heh, you're as good as in my net, I bet two star chips."

"Ok."

"Let's do this."

"DUEL!"

* * *

It was an intense duel, what with Ryota being able to hide his monsters with the sea but eventually Yugi pulled through with his Curse of Dragon, combining it with field burner and destroying Ryota's monsters

"Arg I lose!" Ryota said through gritted teeth.

"Yes Yugi won!" Anzu said happily,

"Smells like barbeque squid!" Jounouchi exclaimed

"He pulled through!" Ryou yelled

"YAY!" Cat and Kim put in striking victory poses.

"Wow you really are good!" Ryota said cheerfully, Yugi nodded modestly as he put the two star chips in his glove "You took me down to my last star chip, but I'll start over. Let's do our best." Ryota said happily as he and Yugi clasped hands in a duelists manner.

"Congratulations Yugi!" Cat said shyly, Yugi smiled over at her his eyes softening just slightly. Kim paused upon seeing the exchanged but shrugged it off. They started off as Ryota shouted good luck to them,

"Man, there's just something about that guy you can't hate." Jounouchi said smiling fondly

"I guess all duelists have their own hopes and dreams." Anzu said,

"Well let's go look for another duelist."

"Let go of me, let me go!" a kid cried. Everybody looked to see another duelist being held by the guy that had welcomed them on the boat,

"Tough luck kid, I can see your glove is empty so that means you must leave the island."

"No, some weird kid took my star chips and cards too!" he protested. Jounouchi stepped forward

"Hey, he lost his star chips, it's not the same as losing a match!" he said angrily, the man looked at him but his expression was hard to read what with the sunglasses and all

"Other duelists are forbidden to interfere or you will be disqualified."

"What did the kid look like? I'll catch him for you." Jounouchi said, the kid looked relieved

"I couldn't see his face but he was wearing a bandana, as soon as I put my star chips and deck down he took them and ran." he explained

"Which way did he go?" Jounouchi asked, the kid pointed in a direction "hey man in black, I'm gonna go catch the thief so don't throw him off the island."

"heh, I'll think about it." the man said grinning, Kim had an uneasy feeling he wouldn't comply,

"I'll never forgive someone who takes star chips by force, star chips are a duelists life!" Jounouchi said striking a dramatic pose, everybody sweat dropped at that "Oh and by the way, I'll be taking half your star chips as payment." Jounouchi told him, the kid looked perplexed but didn't argue.

"Man he's a terrible altruist!" Honda muttered as they followed Jounouchi, if one had looked to the left they would have seen a pair of blue violet eyes peeking at them from behind some bushes. They walked a certain ways but not spotting anybody. Jounouchi was starting to feel discouraged, all the sudden Cat gasped and Yugi looked over

"Guys look! It's a boat of duelists. And they're leaving!" he exclaimed, indeed a boat with a group of people were starting to row away

"Hey that kid with the stolen star chips is on there too," Jounouchi said, the boy was sitting beside Weevil Underwood who claimed to be Japans champion but nobody gave him the respect he felt he deserved, they all glared at him.

"darn, there goes my star chips."

"that's the fate of those who lose." Yugi murmured.

"YUGI!" someone shouted from behind, they all whirled around to see a small kid with a bandana and beanie hat, the only visible features on his face were his eyes.

"It's you!" Jounouchi yelled,

"Hold it Jounouchi, it looks like he's after me." Yugi said "Kid, do you wanna duel me?" he asked, the kid nodded, Yugi pointed to the nearest simmulator

"Wow, he agreed to duel just like that?"

"how many star chips do you bet?" Yugi asked, the boy held up his five fingers, Yugi nodded and laid his down on the table

"Yugi! That kid swiped the other duelists star chips because he was careless and left his on the table!" Kim shouted at him, Yugi ignored the comment and focused on the kid who had laid five star chips on the table, Yugi was sure he was the thief because of the lack of the glove. Yugi pondered as to why the thief would go so far to steal star chips only to challenge him? Could he be?

"This is so weird, Yugi's gotta know this is the thief...so why would he accept the kid's challenge?" Honda asked

"Maybe...Yugi knows who this person is." Anzu commented her eyes widening. Cat looked at them all curiously, she certainly didn't recognize the stranger but she decided not to say anything.

Duel start!

The kid played weak monsters with no traps or spell cards to help out and Yugi easily mowed them down, the thief looked panicked

"Give up now! This game isn't so easy to win when you are using stolen cards!" Yugi shouted, the kid's eyes widened and before anyone could say or do anything he stood up and swiped all ten of the star chips,

"I told you!" Kim shouted, Yugi made to grab the kid but he evaded and ran out the simmulator.

"Wait! Stop!" Yugi yelled, Jounouchi and Honda ran forward and leaped to tackle the kid but all that happened was the two crashed painfully to the ground. Kim was ready however, having grown up with eight siblings she knew the best tactics to grab running children. Cat reached out and almost grabbed his wrist, he dodged but in his panic he didn't see Kim's sudden lunge until he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Hold still!" she growled as he thrashed madly, he twisted madly and nearly got away but Kim grabbed his wrist painfully, she really didn't like hurting kids but she couldn't be gentle with this one.

"I know who you are." Yugi said as he came forward, he grabbed onto the hat and yanked it off, long wild black hair tumbled down and the bandana fell to reveal a kids face.

"Y-You're..." Kim stuttered, she had seen him before.

Mokuba Kaiba.

* * *

**YAY! i finally finished, whew, i got lazy and didn't write out the duel between Yugi and Ryota and again with mokuba and Yugi. haha, well lemme know what you think. Do you mind if i skim through duels or do you really want me to write them out? :S**

**Welp i hope you guys enjoyed the update, please review, to all of you who have this on your story alert and/or favs i thank you, but i ask kindly for you to review XD**

**have a good day **

**DSSM**


	10. Duelist Kingdom: evil ventriloquist

**Ok, so chapter 10, w00t chapter ten! :D thanks to you all who've stuck by me oh and "the other Yugi" is still called Yugi until I say so.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, altho I do own some Yu-Gi-Oh abridged refrences, LK has Nothing on me ;) that was a joke, LK is like the awesomest person EVER so yeah just kidding...ok go ahead and read.**

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat alone in a room, the window he was sitting in front of overlooked the sea, but Seto Kaiba was not looking out at the sea, his gaze was downwards at the device he was working on, Kaiba was thinking of anything and everything, about his duel with Yugi. What was the heart of the cards? Did it really have some sort of significance? It wasn't until he heard footsteps did he realize that he wasn't alone in the house (ooo so scary)

"Kaiba Seto! Come with us!" A voice demanded, Kaiba stood up and looked behind him, there were two men in suits carrying a guns pointed straight at him (non invisible guns!)

"So you found me..." he replied smoothly, the two grinned

"Of course and it is here that you will die." one of them replied cocking the gun, Kaiba glared and before either could do anything he kicked the chair he had been sitting in and the chair flew over and crashed into the two goons, quickly the young CEO grabbed his precious suitcase and made for the only exit currently available, the window.

"Damn!" the one on the left shouted and fired, Kaiba raised his briefcase just in time to repel the bullet and in two leaps smashed into the window and fell to the sea. (that's one hell of a briefcase!)

The two men in suits ran to the window and looked out, there was no sign of Kaiba, after a brief talk and concluding there was no possible way that Kaiba could've survived they turned back in the room to see Kaiba had not taken his deck, turning over the card on the top they saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon and chuckled evilly.

(Meanwhile on Duelist Kingdom)

"Mokuba?" Yugi cried, Kim still had a firm grip on the kid,

"Why did that little runt steal Yugi's star chips?" Honda wondered, (good thing Mokuba's not sensitive like Ed from FMA)

"_why is Mokuba on this island?"_ Yugi wondered to himself, finally Mokuba stopped struggling and Kim let go of him, the smallest Kaiba sat down on the ground,

"alright you little brat! I know you still have Yugi's star chips so give them back!" Jounouchi yelled angrily.

"No! I won't give them back!" Mokuba shrieked.

"You little..." Jounouchi seethed, Anzu stooped a little to talk to him,

"Mokuba are you angry at Yugi?" she asked quietly

"Yeah a little..." Mokuba started "But that's not the main reason." he admitted, the group looked amongst themselves,

"Who is this kid?" Cat whispered to Yugi. Yugi looked at her a look of surprise on his face,

"Ah, Cat, this is Mokuba, little brother to Seto Kaiba," Kim started, Yugi snapped his fingers.

"That's right, you moved in after mine and Kaiba's duel." he stated, Kim gave him a "no duh" look, "Kaiba is the owner of KaibaCorp and he injured my grandfather then challenged me to a duel." Yugi started to explain. "I accepted then we dueled and he lost."

"Then Yugi did some sort of magic thing," Jounouchi put in

"And it's because of you that my brother went away!" Mokuba shouted, they all looked over at him,

"So you're brother left you alone with the company?" Kim asked feeling somewhat sympathetic, Mokuba nodded sadly

"Yeah, he left because of Yugi," he pointed accusingly at him, Yugi frowned as Mokuba recounted the tale of how Seto Kaiba said he didn't want to duel any more until he knew who he was and then the overheard conversation between Pegasus and Kaiba's own personal assistants who offered Pegasus Kaiba Corporation if Pegasus took care of the two Kaiba siblings and defeated Yugi Muto.

"Then they kidnapped me and brought me to this island to keep an eye on me." Mokuba finished "It's all your fault Yugi!"

"Mokuba you don't understand, Kaiba did not abandon you he is finding himself." Yugi tried to reason, Mokuba scowled at Yugi, Kim sighed and crouched down, she placed a hand on his small shoulder, Mokuba looked at her and automatically shrank back, there was a stern look in her eyes, one that Mokuba hadn't seen in anybody's eyes in a long time,

"Mokuba, why did you try to steal Yugi's star chips?" she asked, Mokuba lowered his head to avoid her stare.

"I thought that if Yugi couldn't get into the finals then he wouldn't lose to Pegasus and then the deal between the big 5 and Pegasus would be off," he explained, Kim nodded,

"I can see your reasoning but that doesn't make it right kid." she started, Mokuba looked up again

"Listen to me," Yugi said striding over, Kim took Mokuba's arm and pulled him up, "You'll never save Kaiba Corp that way, after the duel between Kaiba and Me I opened his mind, I removed any evil thoughts that clouded his judgment, now your brother realizes his way wasn't the right way and he's struggling because of it, he's searching his heart for another way. And you know in your heart that isn't the right way either." Yugi explained, Mokuba clenched his eyes shut processing those words.

"You're right Yugi, but what can I do?" he asked almost desperately, Yugi smiled comfortingly at him

"You can start by trusting me, and together we'll beat Pegasus," Yugi promised (insert music from the last thirty seconds of the theme song) "I promise you we can only bring Pegasus down if we stick together. We'll help protect your brother but first you must help us."

Everybody nodded at Mokuba

"So please Mokuba," Cat spoke up, "Give Yugi his star chips back." she said comfortingly, Mokuba nodded and reached his small hand to give Yugi the star chips in his almost equally small hand, Mokuba was about to drop the chips in Yugi's hand when a voice spoke up

"Stop right there!" everybody looked over to see the annoying guy with the weird hair.

"So close, and yet so far." Kim muttered weakly

"Exchanging star chips without a duel is a violation of the tournament, one more move and you'll be disqualified."

"Oh for the love of everything that's good." Kim cried in exasperation "They did duel! These are the stolen star chips from that kid that you evicted ANYWAY! YOU broke your promise you jerk!" she yelled. The man glared over at her

"Any further insults or yelling out of turn and you shall be disqualified too," he threatened, Kim rolled her eyes while everybody else sweat dropped.

"In case you haven't noticed I-" Kim started to say she wasn't a duelist but Cat clapped a hand over her mouth,

"Mokuba Kaiba, I finally found you, you sure led me on a wild goose chase. I'm confiscating the star chips, C'mon hand them over." he demanded seizing Mokuba's wrist

"Hey two of those are Yugi's!" Jounouchi protested, "Give them back!"

"how many times do I have to tell you that the only way to get star chips is to duel for them?" the man asked both bemused and angry

"In that case I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi declared, Kim wanted to face palm herself but refrained from doing so,

"Sorry I don't play games, but I can arrange one for you."

"Gee that's helpful," Kim mumbled under Cat's hand but all that was heard was "Gee tham hepfmul"

"Over there," Pegasus's henchman pointed to the simulator Yugi and Mokuba had dueled in only a few moments ago, there was a person already in there.

"How did they get in there?" Yugi wondered "wait a moment that's...Kaiba?"

Everybody looked around to see a Kaiba sitting there looking glum.

"Wait...look closer," Cat pointed out, indeed in the shadows there was a creepy man holding up a Kaiba puppet.

"Some kind of ventriloquist?" Honda asked as the voice beckoned them over.

"Mph." Kim protested, Cat still had a grip on her mouth,

"Sorry," Cat murmured removing her mouth, Kim took in a dramatic gulp of air and followed her friends to the simulator,

"Come in Come in," the puppet invited, Yugi walked confidently into the box and settled down on the chair "Y-Yugi you'll pay for what you did, revenge revenge revenge!"

"You scum! Making fun of Kaiba one of the greatest duelists I've ever met! I won't forgive you!" Yugi growled angrily, (forgetting the fact Kaiba put his grandfather in the hospital and tore up the 4th blue eyes white dragon)

"Today is the day I Kill you!" Kaiba puppet declared, Kim rolled her eyes

"Evil puppet of doom, meet Yugi the greatest duelist in the world." Jounouchi murmured.

"I-I am not a puppet but Kaiba's spirit set on revenge."

"Puh-lease! Do you think we're that dumb?" Kim asked her temper flaring up again "We know it's a puppet and a puppet master, you're not even a real ventriloquist because that thing covers your mouth."

"Silence girl! Or do you _want_ to be kicked off the island?" the burly man still keeping hold of Mokuba asked, Kim scowled but didn't reply, "By the way Mokuba don't you recognize me?" he directed at the small person.

"Y-You're Kemo, my body guard!" Mokuba cried after taking a good look at his captor.

"That's right, but even at that time I was working for Pegasus and gathering information."

"Such a loyal employee." Cat murmured.

"I play battle ox," Evil Kaiba Puppet said, Yugi frowned

"_That was actually one of Kaiba's cards..." _he thought to himself, shrugging it off a little he played Dark Magician and attacked

"Aaaugh, he got me!" Evil Kaiba Puppet shrieked.

"What's up with this ventriloquist?" Ryou asked,

"He's not a real ventriloquist." Kim reminded him, everybody ignored her

"Yugi's looking stressed but he's winning?" Jounouchi questioned

"That puppet is exuding a strange pressure." Honda noted.

"M-my next card, a dragon of revenge has risen from Hell! Are you ready Yugi? Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Cat and Kim gasped, whilst everybody just looked at the monster in complete disbelief.

"That's my brothers card!" Mokuba shrieked.

"B-But there's only three in the world!" Cat cried, "How did this puppet get it?"

Kemo only chuckled evilly, Yugi grimaced

"Be careful Yugi! Industrial Illusions must've gotten a hold of my brothers cards somehow and stole them! He's going to use them to defeat you!" Mokuba warned fearfully,

"That's a horrible plan! Not to mention AGAINST THE LAW!" Kim yelled at Kemo emphasizing "against the law"

"Hee hee hee, your own guilt and Kaiba's grudge will smother you, I will bury you with my cards." the puppet declared

"His cards?"

"Yugi please win! The moment you lose Pegasus gets Kaiba Corporation." Mokuba practically begged.

"I-It's really me Yugi, I'm b-borrowing the b-body of this d-d-doll to get my r-r-revenge!" the puppet spoke.

"Ok does any one believe this is_ really _Kaiba's ghost?" Kim asked aloud,

"Yugi calm down the ventriloquist is just throwing his voice!" Jounouchi yelled over, Yugi nodded looking a little uncertain but still determined. He would win if not to stay in the tournament then to protect Kaiba Corporation at least.

"Come on Yugi! You can do this!" Cat cheered,

(Meanwhile in a secret hideout known as the Kaiba Cave)

Kaiba had somehow managed to hold onto the side of a cliff when he jumped from the window and had climbed up with only one hand, then made his way back to Kaiba Corporation, seeing his own mansion surrounded by Pegasus's henchmen he made his way to the backyard and found the secret entrance into a hideout (cuz when you're rich you can never be too paranoid or prepared)

Kaiba then proceeded to a computer and started hacking into simulators on Duelist Kingdom searching for a duel Yugi was participating in, after a few tries he located it and realized his Blue Eyes White Dragon on the playing field. Frowning he began to see if he could shut down the holograms.

(Yugi's duel)

"I have summoned a s-second dragon! Now play y-you're next card." the ventriloquist shouted.

Yugi had managed to evade the first dragon's attacks and even destroyed one but the puppet had summoned the other one and wiped out Yugi's Dark Magician. Now Yugi was thinking frantically of any cards that could defeat the Blue Eyes and nothing was coming to mind.

"I-I lose." he muttered

(Kaiba)

"Damn it Yugi! NO!" Kaiba shouted as he pounded his fist on a table, his own Blue eyes was being controlled by another and about to wipe out his greatest opponent, not only did Kaiba fail to shut down the holograms in time but his card was acting on orders from somebody other than him! For some reason that stung much more than any of the previous problems.

(Yugi)

"This is it! GO my dragon! Burst Stream!" The puppet shouted,

"NO!" Cat shouted

"Yugi!" Anzu cried,

(and somewhere faraway Kaiba is cursing himself and willing the dragon not to destroy Yugi)

The dragon paused, then without a moments hesitation it evaporated, the hologram disappeared in flimsy smoke.

"WHAT?" The puppet shrieked, everybody's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Whoa, the Dragon just self destructed," Jounouchi said in awe

"It's almost as if the dragon didn't want to destroy Yugi," Anzu put in,

"Gimme a break Anzu. Duel Monsters don't think, people does...i mean do!" Jounouchi told her, Cat frowned in thought

"I dunno, it seems likely, after all Yugi's monsters are still on the field and fine, it was only the blue eyes." she put in,

"No matter what that was Yugi still has a chance to win." Ryou said cheerfully, Kim nodded in agreement.

"Kaiba, I believed in you, thank you." Yugi whispered.

And in Japan some of Pegasus's employees had somehow found out about Kaiba's secret hideout and were attempting to break it down, when they located the right book to enter the office they found nothing there but shut down computers.

Back to the duel Yugi had 500 life points and Mystical Elf on the field; the puppet had 700 life points and the third blue eyes, the two had fought furiously trying to destroy one another but Yugi had one more trump card. Monster reborn, with that he summoned one of Kaiba's dragons on his side of the field.

"I guess I have no choice, the equally powerful dragons will just have to kill one another." the ventriloquist said,

"wrong, the mystical elf has been chanting a spell, the spell will add her attack points (all 800) to the blue eyes!" Yugi explained.

"What? So the elf's power will be added to my dragon?" the ventriloquist shrieked in dismay.

"Are you ready? This is Kaiba's Anger." Yugi said "Burn!"

the dragon let out a burst of power and it hit the ventriloquist's blue eyes destroying it and making his life points drop to zero.

"I lost..." the ventriloquist whimpered as he started to stand.

"You slime, you think you can just walk away? My anger hasn't been quelled. Not only did you steal Kaiba's cards, you played with his soul with some stupid toy, I won't forgive you!" a golden eye started glowing on his forehead. "PENALTY GAME!" he shouted pointing his finger at the ventriloquist.

"Oh dear." Kim sighed, a distant memory of a flash of light and three fallen bodies came to her mind.

In the simulator the ventriloquist started shrieking as he saw his soul in the puppet he had used only a few minutes ago, he kept shrieking and begging to be let out

"Mr. Ventriloquist, may your puppet be a merciful master in the illusion I've trapped you in." Yugi said smugly as he took Kaiba's deck. He was still grinning until he realized both Kemo and Mokuba were gone,

"Man, we were so excited for you we didn't realize they had left." Anzu cried looking ashamed, Cat sighed sadly hoping that Mokuba would be ok, Kim shook her head looking solemn,

Yugi placed his star chips into the glove, he now had six. Jounouchi still had two.

"So what do you think they did with Mokuba?" Honda asked

"Probably took him back to the castle," Ryou replied,

"How do we save him now?" Anzu asked a little worried, who knew what Pegasus would do to the younger Kaiba?

"The best thing we can do is collect ten star chips and get to the castle." Yugi said, they all nodded and Jounouchi looked at his own glove,

"Man...I've gotta get me more star chips." Jounouchi said aloud,

"Let's go find someone for you Jounouchi," Kim said taking his arm and walking off, everybody looked at each other then shrugged and followed.

Thirty minutes went by and everybody Jounouchi asked they all declined when they either saw Yugi beside him or remembered his duel with Mai.

"Man I can't find any body!" Jounouchi moaned. "They all run away when they see Yugi."

"Or they remember your duel with Mai!" Kim reminded him,

"Everybody's scared of Yugi." Cat pointed out,

"That kinda feels good." Yugi said half joking, Cat looked over at him and couldn't resist a small giggle, she blushed a little when he turned her way,

"_He's so serious during a duel, but when he's not playing a game he's so...relaxed and at ease with himself. I wish I could be more relaxed around this group, sure they're all nice but...I'm still new and I don't know how to act or what to say at the appropriate times. Oh what should I do? Should I help Jounouchi find an opponent, talk to Kim and Ryou? They're nice. Or should I talk to this Other Yugi and find out more about himself? There's so many things that I don't understand. But what would I say?" _Cat rambled in her mind.

"Cat? Is everything ok?" Yugi asked her, Cat's blush deepened.

"Y-yeah! Just fine!" She said rubbing the back of her head smiling, Yugi regarded her for a moment then turned away _"No you idiot! Say something!" _Cat urged herself "Uh-Yugi!" she started. Yugi turned around and smiled at her, his eyes seemed to warm a little as his smile met his eyes.

"Yes Cat?" he asked,

"Uh, y-you were really good there with Mokuba earlier. You seemed to have gained his trust and maybe, well just maybe erased the anger he had for you." Cat complimented, Yugi blinked

"Uh, well I guess." he said a little shyly, "You weren't too bad yourself." he responded. Cat smiled

"Y-yeah, maybe. Thanks." she responded equally shy.

The two stood there in a comfortable silence looking away from each other but occasionally glancing back. At one time both their "back glances" met and this time they didn't look away, they continued to stare and smile until Cat asked Yugi a question about duel monsters. Off to the distance Kim noticed this and smiled. It had been both amusing and cute to watch. Much better than hear the boys argue about Jounouchi's dueling strengths.

Anzu had also seen Cat and Yugi talking and frowned just slightly but shook it off.

"Oh ho ho, We meet again Jounouchi!" a familiar sweet voice called, everybody turned around and Jounouchi freaked out,

"Mai Kujaku!" he shrieked "The harpy lady!"

"I see you guys are still attached to the hip, you must've been little ducklings in your past life." Mai commented, the group promptly scowled at her

"We're not ducks." Honda groaned,

"Yugi, isn't it a nuisance to keep these guys? Perhaps if you were on your own..." Mai trailed off at the sudden look on Yugi's face, he didn't look too happy, "well anyway, Jounouchi I let you beat me last time but now you have to fight my slave." she gestured to a boy standing behind her, he was short with long red hair and gray bangs that was covered by a hat

"Yo," the boy said,

"Rex Raptor! He was runner up in Japan's tournament, can Jounouchi beat this guy?" Yugi murmured.

"I'll take you on!" Jounouchi declared making a triumphant pose.

"Jounouchi, wait let's think about this..." Honda started but Jounouchi merely scowled

"I am not a duckling." he growled, everybody backed off after that. The two set off into the simulator to start their duel.

"Whats the matter with her?" Anzu seethed, Kim and Cat looked at the angry look on Anzu's face, it was apparent that Anzu did NOT like Mai. "why is she targeting Jounouchi? Is she AFRAID of Yugi?"

"I would be too if I was a duelist." Kim pointed out. "He punishes losers." Cat cracked up at that. Anzu spared Kim and Cat a glare then continued to seethe in silence. Yugi silently promised himself to lead Jounouchi to victory like last time, as he was heading to the box the blonde suddenly stopped and turned to face his best friend.

"Yugi, I want you to do me a favor." he said, Yugi nodded "Don't help me in this duel, I wanna win on my own." he explained. Everybody started to protest against that but Jounouchi was insistent and in the end they all agreed to cheer him on, but not to help. Yugi even let his partner take control this time. Anzu realized that by doing this the Other Yugi was helping Jounouchi to be more confident about himself.

But as soon as the realization that the Other Yugi was gone Jounouchi almost had a nervous breakdown, squaring his shoulders he sat down to the simulator to begin his duel with Rex Raptor.

"Alright I bet all my star chips, two." Jounouchi declared slamming his chips down on the table, Rex nodded in agreement and set two of his down too.

"This field is part grassland and part wasteland, so my dinosaurs get a boost up." Rex said, Jounouchi nodded believing he had the perfect combo in his deck.

DUEL START!

* * *

**And I think this is a good place to leave you, phew I'm actually proud of this chapter cuz I**

**1) got to Seto Kaiba alone in this chapter (haven't seen him in a while have we?)**

**2)switched from Yugi to Kaiba, most of it was memory cuz it's not in the manga and in this fic there's no DEATH-T (damn I really liked that segment) **

**3) AND I also got some of Cat's thoughts in there and a hint of Eternalshipping (tis her shipping)**

**XD yes yes Kim and Bakura shall have their moments but for now i'm just getting warmed up, heeheehee, actually I just can't get some moments in duelist kingdom but dont fret I shall find a way,**

**Review please and have a nice day :)**

**p.s. Reviewers get home made donuts i'm making today :D **


	11. Duelist Kingdom:another shadow game

**Yay 4 reviews, *hands out donuts to EgyptianSoul.88, PsychoticYuki367, MidniteShadowGirl, and Serena-Hime* mind you these are really good donuts! Ahem onward w/ chapter 11, yayz! Originally i wasn't going to write this fic for another week or two but inspiration hit me, I actually like writing out duelist kingdom even though I have to write out a million duels, haha, ok go ahead and read.**

* * *

Things were looking pretty grim for Jounouchi, not only had he lost his 1000 year dragon combo but he was down to his last 65 life points whereas Rex had 720, Rex had just pulled out his Red Eyes Black Dragon and had defeated Jounouchi's Flame Swordsman. The blonde had time wizard on the field but no way to use it, he was backed into a corner unable to stand up to Rex's Red eyes black Dragon. Jounouchi had never felt so defeated in his life.

Outside the simmulator box Anzu and Honda were practically begging Yugi for the Other Yugi to take control and help Jounouchi, but both Yugi's were adamant about keeping their promise. Kim was biting her nails and muttering words of encouragment.

Suddenly Rex spoke up,

"Jounouchi, listen up, I'm staking a bet on this, winner takes a card from the losers deck, so if I win then i'm taking your time Wizard," Rex said. Jounouchi looked up a blank look in his brown eyes.

"Time what?" he muttered as if he were waking up, then he remembered he had put it on the field earlier,

"If you win you can have my Red Eyes, its worth a few hundred thousand yen." Rex explained. Jounouchi's eyes widened. A few hundred thousand?

Realization dawned on Mai like a ton of bricks, if Rex won and got that card then he would duel Mai next and she could be in real trouble! "Hey, I won't allow that kind of trade!" Mai shouted indignantly, Rex looked over at her and retorted that he would make that trade. While the two bickered Jounouchi thought amongst himself why they were freaking out over a card? Then again Yugi gave it to him so it must be good, was what he reasoned with himself. It was his turn and he had only one gamble.

"Ok I play this monster in defense mode, then I activate Time Wizard!" he excalimed, Rex stopped arguing to look over at Jounouchi. "Now I use Time Roulette!" the small clock wizard pointed his staff which had a wheel and an arrow, with the words "Win" and skulls marking it, the arrow started spinning and everybody waited in anticipation hoping and praying. "Let Jounouchi have another chance" was the group of friends prayer.

The wheel spun and spun then began to slow down, Jounouchi looked at it pleadingly and determindely, the arrow stopped at the word "Win" on Rex's side of the field his Red Eyes Black Dragon blew up and his life points dropped to zero.

"You mean I lost?" Rex screamed, outside everybody-including Mai-cheered, Anzu gave Mai a weird look at Mai's sudden change in sides.

"Yugi, it was luck but I did it! I won on my own!" Jounouchi exclaimed then he held up his new card Red Eyes Black Dragon,

"Horray Jounouchi!" Kim cried jumping up and down, Cat laughed a little at her behavior.

An hour later the group decided to settle down as it was getting really dark, the moon and stars were out and about already,

"Man I haven't seen any duelists." Cat mused aloud,

"Cuz nobody wants to duel after dark it makes you hungrier." Honda reasoned, Kim sighed

"What time is it?" Yugi asked, Kim looked at her watch and sighed again

"A little after eight," she replied,

"I want food not star chips, man I really wish they were potato chips!" Jounouchi exclaimed angrily, Kim raised an eyebrow at him

"Really?" she asked

"No but...I WANT FOOD!" he whined. Kim closed her eyes and shook her head, boys. "I'm gonna eat that mushroom." Jounouchi announced as he spotted a mushroom a few feet away

"Don't Jounouchi what if it's poisonous?" Honda challenged.

"I really wanted a nice hot bath, I was expecting this would be an island resort, this place is awful." Anzu moaned. Kim shrugged, she had taken a shower the day before and she didn't feel that dirty so it wasn't an issue to her. Cat nodded tho in understanding

"You would think Pegasus would provide such things." she said quietly,

"Are you really going to eat that?" a voice said from the shadows, Jounouchi had picked the mushroom and was about to take a bite of it, everybody turned to see Mai holding a knapsack and chewing on a candy bar.

"Jerk," Kim mumbled under her breath "how dare she come near us flaunting her food!" as it was Yugi, Honda, Jounouchi and even Ryou were staring at Mai drooling only this time because of the food.

"So what do you say Jounouchi? If you give me your star chips you can have my food." Mai offered.

"No way you fiend! These star chips are my life!" the said blonde exclaimed protecting his glove;even though earlier he had wished them to be potato chips. Mai chuckled

"Just kidding, how about we have a ceasefire tonight? After all we're all duelists we need a break sometimes." Mai explained. Yugi nodded in agreement and with that Mai dumped the contents in her bag. Rice, ramen, candy, sodas, chips, and much more were dropped to the ground. "Now men, I brought the food so you get to cooking." Mai instructed, Honda and Jounouchi seethed but Ryou picked up a package of ramen and rice in each hand

"I'll cook, I'm pretty good at that." he announced cheerfully, Kim felt more respect for her friend and even blushed a little.

"I-I'll help." she offered picking up some other packages. Cat and Anzu were standing on either side of Mai, Anzu because she wanted to investigate in Mai's actions and Cat because she was afraid she would start a forest fire (no offense cat ^^)

"Alright, Jounouchi and Honda fetch some water!" Mai commanded, Jounouchi grumbled about having a woman order him around but didn't do anything to defy Mai's command. Cat and Yugi gathered wood for a fire, after that was done Yugi went to help with the water whilst Cat went back to Mai and Anzu, Kim made the fire herself.

"Wow Kim you really have your outdoor survival in check." Ryou complimented. Kim smiled

"My church offers a camp for a week, I was a counselor last summer so I needed to know the basics." she explained rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Anyway if we want to get dinner going then the wood needs to be at a certain temperature before we can do anything." Kim prodded a log with a stick, beside her Ryou smiled now noticing how close he was to her, their thighs pushed up against one another and Kim apparently had a habit of moving her knees so one would collide with his knee once in a while. Ryou kept a firm grip on the ramen packages as if they were a life support.

"Hey Anzu, Cat, when the boys get back with some water we can heat it up and you two can take a shower. I have a portable shower stall. You too Kimi!" Mai shouted over to her, Kim blushed at the thought of taking a shower with four guys ten feet away,

"It's just Kim, and no thanks!" she shouted back. Although Anzu began thanking Mai for her generosity, Cat nervously bit her lip but agreed to it anyway if Anzu and Mai agreed to stand guard. Mai began setting up the portable shower and finished just as Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi came back with some water. Kim had rigged up some sort of spick to hold the pots over the fire and be able to cook without burning herself (another skill learned at church camp) Kim warmed it up and Honda took the water over to the shower. Mai warned them not to peek, so everybody who wasn't showering busied themselves watching Ryou and Kim cook their meal.

In the shower Anzu thought to herself how infuriating Mai could be but she was so nice right at the moment. She wondered if all duelists had two sides of them as she pictured the two Yugi's. Outside the shower stall Cat was keeping guard, she too was thinking about this Other Yugi herself as more questions built inside her, she hoped she could remember them so she could ask Kim later on.

Over by the fire Kim wiped her forehead and proudly pronounced dinner was ready. She and Ryou had managed to make some kind of beef stew with Beef flavor ramen and some rice along with the dehydrated veggies Mai had. Potato chips, candy bars, and drinks were passed around as the group laughed and talked amongst themselves enjoying the food.

"so you already have eight star chips Mai?" Yugi asked, "Maybe you'll be one of the first in the finals."

"Maybe, but even so I'll settle the score with you." Mai replied. Kim, Cat, and Anzu sweat dropped as duelist talk came about. "Even though I'm agreeing to be friends tonight we'll be enemies tomorrow." Mai explained fiercely. Kim and Cat looked at each other and shrugged then began eating again. "Well thanks for making dinner Ryou and Kim, I'm going back to my tent; Anzu, Cat, Kim, you're welcome to sleep in there too." the blonde woman offered. Anzu followed Mai to her tent, Cat and Kim opted to stay behind and help clean up, Kim was going to put out the fire as well. Yugi went off a little ways and sat down talking to himself.

"You see any normal person would think he's crazy." Kim muttered pointing at the spiky haired kid, "He talks to himself a lot but we always figure he's talking to his other self." Kim explained, Cat nodded in agreement, Ryou shrugged looking a little uncomfortable, his "other self" wasn't the nicest person in the world. Yugi came back later smiling

"Hey Kim, don't put out the fire just yet, I was wondering if we can all just sit down and talk?" he asked. Kim nodded in agreement and went off to find Anzu and Mai but only returned to the campsite with Anzu, Mai said she wanted to be alone.

"So Yugi any special reason why you wanted to just talk?" Anzu asked a little eagerly, Yugi shrugged

"No but I feel bad about dragging you guys into this only to have to watch us duel all the time, I thought it would be nice to have some quality time." he reasoned, they all nodded smiling.

"Yeah, and besides we hardly know about you Cat, and you hardly know us." Jounouchi said, Cat blushed

"Well what do you want to know?" she asked,'

"Well why did you move to Japan?" Anzu asked, Cat shrugged

"My parents are in a busy game company, and the CEO wanted them to move to Japan, but they're on a long business trip so I'm living alone." Cat explained

"How did you become a fan of duel monsters?" Yugi asked, Kim rolled her eyes, Cat thought about it for a moment her sky blue eyes stared at the ground and she fingered her cartouche.

"Pegasus is the creator of Duel Monsters and also American so for a long time it was a big hit, it was sorta dying out when I moved though. When I left my friend gave me a lot of her old cards and a few new ones because she didn't want them," she explained.

"So you do have your own deck?" Jounouchi asked, Cat nodded and extracted her deck from the belt she was wearing

"It's mostly magician themed." she murmured placing it in Yugi's hands as he skimmed through them. His violet eyes widened.

"Wow Cat you sure have a lot of good cards. Dark Magician Girl?" He exclaimed holding it up, Cat nodded shly taking it back

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it's been released in Japan yet. On the plane ride over I sorted through the cards and made a deck, i'm hoping to improve because my skill isn't the best." she admitted. Anzu asked to see the cards herself, Cat complied.

"You know, when I'm dueling sometimes I imagine myself in my cards place kicking butt." Jounouchi admitted,

"Well if you were which card would you want to be Jounouchi?" Ryou asked, Jounouchi took out a card

"The Flame Swordsman!" the blonde boy exclaimed, "He slashes down any opponent!" Jounouchi made a slashing gesture with an invisible sword. (censored by DSSM)

"Not mine! The Cyber Commander!" Honda yelled excitedly,

"You boys and your cards." Anzu said laughing a little.

"I think everybody can identify to a card Anzu." Yugi told her,

"Well in that case..." Anzu said rummaging through Cat's deck "I choose this one, Magician of Faith" (1)

"More like Magician of Freaks." Honda muttered,

"Shut up!" Anzu yelled.

"How about you Kim?" Ryou asked her kindly, Kim held up a finger in a "wait a moment" as she dug through her jeans pocket for her deck, extracting a card she held it up

"Vampire Lord of course, he can come back after he's been killed, plus...I actually like vampires. Dracula man...what a story!" Kim said grinning a little.

"So you're comparing yourself to a man?" Jounouchi asked then leaned down to Ryou "I'd be careful who you're choosing." he advised. Kim smacked him on the head,

"Er, how about you Cat?" Yugi asked, Cat held up Dark Magician Girl

"She's my favorite out of every duel monster." Cat explained shyly.

"And I like the Dark Magician." Yugi said holding up his.

"What about you Ryou?" Kim asked the white haired boy.

"This one, Change of Heart."

"Kinda weird picture if you ask me." Jounouchi said, Kim scowled at him

"Don't you have anything nice to say?" she asked, Ryou grinned in a confident matter, Kim noticed this and tilted her head a little.

"If you want to see how it works we can have a duel right now, not for star chips just a good old fashioned duel." he challenged. Everybody nodded and just to make it seem like they were all dueling Cat, Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi put their favorite cards in Yugi's deck, Kim put hers in Ryou's saying that Ryou needed a bit of support too. Suddenly Ryou's attitude changed dramatically, cupping his hands in front of his torso he began to smirk, a smirk that fitted an entirely different person.

"The millennium ring!" Yugi cried as the jewlery began to appear on his chest, then they were surrounded by a purple fog, their friend began to chuckle as he took their souls one by one.

"Bakura..." Kim exclaimed before she felt the sensation of her soul being ripped out. When everybody had fallen he stood up still chuckling and went over to Yugi.

(and now all the Yami Bakura fangirls stand up and cheer, *raises arms up as if a band conductor*)

"That wasn't too hard, I was worried these pathetic fools would be on their guard after my other shadow game," the villain mused, "and now the millennium puzzle is mine."

Yugi's pendant glowed as the Other Yugi woke up.

"Damn, I forgot about you." Bakura growled angry with himself, what a setback.

"If you want my puzzle then you'll have to duel me for it. If I win you set my friends free." Yugi demanded glaring angrily at the white haired fiend. Bakura nodded keeping his smirk on his face.

"Very well, I agree to your ridiculous terms, but you'll soon realize there's much more at stake." he warned. Yugi smirked this time,

"We'll see," he said mysteriously as he sat down next to the tree stump where the duel had been set up. "So who are you exactly?" Yugi asked "I know you're after my millennium puzzle but why? And how did you come back? I thought you were destroyed in monster world?"

"You ask a lot of questions Yugi." Bakura replied with a chuckle, "I am a thief and a stealer of souls, I have done terrible things in my quest for these items. Whosoever wields the seven millennium items will have great power." Bakura explained. "and when i'm through with you you're puzzle will be mine."

"That won't happen, now lets duel." Yugi replied.

"Yes, let the shadow game begin!" Bakura exclaimed excitedly. "Make your move."

Yugi drew and placed Cyber Commander in defense mode, on the field Honda appeared in boots, blue cammoflauge pants and a gun attached to his bare torso. (Honda fans squeal)

"Whoa what a weird dream, where am I?" Honda asked, Yugi finally put two and two together that Bakura had trapped his soul into his favorite card.

On the other side of the field Bakura chuckled. "You're friend looks tough but can he deal with this?" Bakura taunted as he laid down white magical hat on the field "Attack!" he commanded. The monster charged at Honda and took him down.

"Where is he?" Yugi demanded, Bakura laughed a little

"Your friend is probably in the discard pile, or the graveyard as we call it. Now, you're move." he replied. Yugi drew his next card and placed Flame Swordsman down, Jounouchi's favorite card, indeed the blonde rose up in a orange skirt and sword.

"Huh? What gives? Hey Yugi-" he turned around to see a very large Yugi looming over him and promptly started to freak out. Yugi managed to calm him down so he could explain, when Jounouchi looked over to see the master of the plan he freaked out to see a giant Bakura smirking down at him. "I know i've definitely cracked! I'm like six inches tall, wearing a dress, and about to fight my giant friend." Jounouchi moaned,

"That's not Bakura, remember that evil spirit we fought in monster world?" Yugi asked, Jounouchi nodded and then after some serious thought put two and two together, Bakura was possessed and fighting them. But he managed to calm down enough to attack the white hat, Jounouchi felt pretty proud of himself as Bakura scowled. Bakura's next turn he played a card face down defense which Jounouchi attacked. It turned out to be morphin jar, the special effect was the players had to discard their hand and draw five new cards. Yugi then played his favorite card, Dark Magician. Down below a tiny Yugi in the dark magician outfit appeared (Yugi fans cheer, yes he is ADORABLE) "And I'll also play a magic card that lets me revive monsters. Reborn the monster" (that will be monster reborn cuz the writers decided to defy Takahashi for season 1) honda then reappeared on the dueling field.

"Are you guys dreaming this too?" Honda asked

"Nah, one big delusion." Jounouhchi reasoned "Now what?"

"We have to trust my other self to duel us out of this mess," Yugi replied,

"We should try and find Anzu, Cat, and Kim."

"Good idea, they must be in this deck somewhere." Yugi said,

"Then we should win this before their cards are played."

"I'm more worried about Anzu, but Cat's and Kim's are pretty strong and have high attack points," Yugi admitted.

"alright time for me to kick Bakura's butt." Jounouchi said cheerfully

"Hang on, I was just summoned so I get to attack. Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi exclaimed, the monster he had attacked turned out to be another morphing jar. The two spirits discarded their hands, Yugi drew both Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Faith

"I wonder Yugi if Anzu's and Cat's souls are in those cards? Perhaps you should play it, especially when I play this on the field." Bakura taunted placing yet another face down defense card. "But for now i'll activate my trap card, just desserts, you get 500 points taken for each monster on the field" Bakura explained. Yugi grimaced as pain rushed through him and his life points going from 2000 to 500

"_I have all of my friends except Kim either on the field or in my hand. But I can only have five monsters on the field, if I can just find Kim's card then I can summon her and perhaps save Anzu? But what if Bakura's face down defense is morphing jar?" _Yugi thought to himself panicking.

"And since it's still my turn I think i'll play this in attack mode. Vampire Lord." Bakura said with a sneer placing Kim's said card on the field. Kim appeared in a dark cloak that hid her entire frame, opening her eyes she noticed her three friends in strange outfits and a giant Yugi.

"Uh...omygosh, I knew I should have brought my medicine!" Kim shrieked, "gu-guys?"

"We're here, but why are you over there? On bakura's side?" Jounouchi asked, Kim turned around and nearly passed out at the giant figure she was in front of,

"Bakura?" she shrieked alarmed. Bakura chuckled down at her,

"I'm willing to bet my life points are safe." he mused, Kim gaped astonished at those words. Yugi's eyes widened as well.

"Oh man," he murmured.

"Y-Yugi, Bakura...what's going on?" Kim asked confused, she could undertand she was on some kind of field with three of her friends opposite of her, Bakura seemed to have played her as Yugi had played the others. "I-i'm not in some twisted duel am I?" she asked, Yugi nodded.

"Yes, but Kim I'm going to need some cooperation if we're to restore you to normal." Yugi tried to reassure her. Kim nodded, but Bakura let out a maniacle laugh.

"Don't you see you fools? If you destroy me i'm taking Kim as well."

"What?" Kim cried, "I'm not going with you anywhere! Leave me alone!" she rambled.

"Hmph, you're forgetting you're my monster Kim, mine and mine alone, I command you so if I command you to destroy one of your friends you'll have to." Bakura reminded her. Kim did an anime fall. Yugi's jaw dropped as he heard that.

"Possessive much?" Jounouchi muttered. Kim flushed now wishing she was in Yugi's deck.

"Now make your next move Yugi." Bakura instructed, sighing Yugi placed down Cat's card, on the field Cat appeared in an off the shoulder pink and blue outfit with a pleated skirt, blue boots, and a wand.

"Of course Cat looks the best of us all." Kim complained. Cat blushed hearing those words and looked down at herself, then she began to almost hypervenalate at her outfit. Yugi laid down Magician of Faith, they began to reexplain for Cat's sake and finally went back to the duel at hand,

"I have you six where I want you. Helpless prey on the battle field." Bakura said as he flipped over Man eater bug.

"GAH!" Kim shrieked scooting away from the huge bug, Jounouchi charged forward to destroy it but unfortuantely went to the graveyard himself,

"Jounouchi! My best bud is gone." Honda mourned.

"Don't worry, you'll soon be joining him there." Bakura told them as if he was reassuring the friends.

"You jerk." Kim mumbled, Bakura only chuckled in response, on the other side of the field Anzu's eyes welled up with tears at her friends sacrifice, suddenly she started glowing,

"That's right, Anzu's the magician of faith, her special ability can bring back cards from the graveyard."

"Yes, and I choose Reborn the monster (monster reborn)" Yugi exclaimed, Jounouchi appeared with a flash of light and cowering slightly.

"Jounouchi!" Everybody cheered gathering around him, "You're back."

"You waste your time and your turns rescuing these fools." Bakura spat,

"My friends are never a waste of time, now make your move." Yugi retorted,

"With pleasure, and i'll use two of your own friends against you." Bakura sneered as he flipped a card to show them. Change of Heart.

"That's Ryou's favorite card!" Cat yelled, she wondered what Bakura would do with Ryou's favorite card?

Bakura played the card and after a bright flash Ryou appeared on the field in robes split in the colors black and white, a demon wing and an angel wing with a heart in the center of his chest.

"Ryou! So you were sealed in your card too!" Yugi shouted, nodding Ryou turned to Kim the only monster on his Yami's side of the field, without thinking he rushed over her and took over,

"Yugi, go ahead and attack!" he shouted,

"I-I can't do that if I do both you and Kim will be lost forever!" Yugi shouted, Ryou hesitated but Kim regained control of Vampire Lord for a moment

"Yugi go ahead and attack just trust me!" she cried

"Kim..." Yugi pleaded helplessly, on his side of the field Anzu, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Cat were pleading with their friends not to sacrifice themselves.

"It's better than being enslaved by him." Ryou said sadly throwing open his arms "Please Yugi do it."

"Be quiet!" Bakura snapped down at his host.

"I have a better idea, if Bakura's ring can split souls than perhaps my puzzle can put them back!" Yugi excalimed as his puzzle began to glow, Bakura gave a shout as he felt his soul be torn from the body and a moment later Ryou opened his eyes to find himself in control. Bakura took control of Vampire Lord

"Oh great, it's you." Kim snapped in the back of Bakura's mind

"Oh shut it." he snapped back,

"I play the magic card Book of Secret Arts, making Dark Magician Girl's attack points 300 points higher, now Cat attack Vampire Lord." Yugi directed, Cat hesitated knowing that Vampire Lord was her friend but trusting both Yugi's and Kim's judgement she pointed her wand and emitted a blue energy ball which hit the monster. Bakura let out another shout and felt himself falling. Both Kim and Bakura fell to the ground.

"Curses, the millennium puzzle was almost mine." Bakura hissed angrily,

"Ug, nice one you jerk, you just _had _to try and steal Yugi's puzzle...again! And now look what you've done." Kim threw her arms out about the graveyard

"Oh shut up!" Bakura retorted "You don't understand a thing!"

"No I don't, so enlighten me." Kim challenged crossing her arms, Bakura growled

"No, I don't have to explain myself to you." he spat bitterly, the two glared at each other until they heard a whooshing sound, looking over they saw a reaper like thing floating, a necklace of cards around its neck. Both Bakura and Kim screamed and took off running.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kim cried looking over her shoulder.

"The reaper of duel monsters, he destroys the monsters in the graveyard." Bakura replied,

Back on the duel field everybody stared at the hole where Kim/Bakura had been. Swallowing Ryou said "I end my turn," Yugi nodded and drew,

"Uh...I draw and end my turn." he said.

"Yug...how are we gonna get Kim back?" Jounouchi asked, Yugi smiled down at them,

"It's Ryou's turn phase you'll see.

Back at the graveyard Kim tripped over a rock, she fell to the ground with a thud, the white haired fiend paused for a moment and against his better judgement grabbed her upper arm and hauled her up, the two didn't miss a beat as they ran again, this time Bakura holding onto her wrist

"Thanks." Kim said panting but still grateful. Bakura didn't reply as he dropped her wrist and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh man, he's right behind us-Ack!" he cried tripping over a tombstone, The reaper took a swung and before Kim could think of what she was doing she pushed him out of the way, the scythe came closer, Kim closed her eyes and turned her head away ready for impact.

"Hey Kim welcome back." a kind voice spoke, Kim opened her eyes to realize she was back on the field. Standing up she looked over at her friends who were still in their costumes,

"All right! My special ability activated!" Kim cheered, Yugi smiled down at her as his puzzle began to glow.

Kim later woke to find herself lying on the ground, Honda saying something about a weird dream, smiling she closed her eyes and wondered how the spirit of the ring was doing? She felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered him pulling her up and saving her from the reaper, and again how she had pushed him out of the way. She sighed sitting up, when she opened her eyes Ryou's face was inches away from hers smiling innocently.

"GAH!" she shrieked backing away, Ryou chuckled lightly

"Are you ok Kim-chan?" he asked softly, Kim nodded shakily as she accepted his hand and stood up, they turned back to their other friends who were all laughing at how goofy Jounouchi and Honda were being, it was a sudden scream that made them drop their relieved acts and run towards the forest to help.

* * *

**Whew that was long! :D I dunno I was bored and I had a snow day from school so...i decided to write it out anyway and I totally had big inspiration, I used the first bit from the manga, but the last bit was totally episode 13, originally I wasn't going to do the shadow game between yami bakura and yami yugi but I dunno I was starting to miss yami bakura and decided he needed some more love during Duelist Kingdom, XD and I promised some Kim and Bakura moments so there ya go! **

**Dumb? Lame? I dunno lemme know what you think :)**

**oh before I forget 1) was I decided Anzu did not bring her own deck to duelist kingdom and Magician of Faith was in Cat's deck, **

**until next time yalls, please review, to those of you who read or have it on your story alerts please please please review! Or I'll think i'm doing a crummy job XD **


	12. Duelist Kingdom: illegal player killers

And we are onto chapter 12 yayz!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the yugioh story line, I merely borrow ideas from Kazuki Takahashi **

* * *

"Mai are you ok?" Yugi shouted as the six ran towards a duel box,

"You're too late Yugi, I lost all my star chips to Panic, this is as far as I go." Mai told him sadly, they had reached Mai and the big burly man behind her.

"Well how lucky of me, this saves me time to find you," the man stated cheerfully, his voice was deep and rough,

"Find me?" Yugi questioned

"What? You can't think of anything better to do with your time than stalk a kid for a card game?" Kim asked him, the man scowled at her

"And you're next after I defeat this little runt." he sneered at her, Kim sweatdropped

"Why does everybody think I'm a duelist?" she asked "I'm not on this island with a bunch of weirdos to play a card game."

"I'm feeling the love here Kim." Yugi said but his voice had changed back into his other self, Kim blushed slightly, turning his attention back to the stranger he started to talk "I'll duel you," he stated.

"Hmph, fine, let's take this in the battle box," Panic raised an arm showing a red glove like the rest of the duelists except his star chip holders were doubled in size to hold maybe twenty in each glove! Yugi nodded

"Careful Yugi this guy is a player killer!" Mai warned, Cat looked at the blonde woman

"Player killer?" she asked,

"A player not involved with the tournament, he's supposed to take out duelists before tomorrow." Mai explained

"That's right, Industrial Illusions hired me, but a heavy price is on your head Yugi." Panic explained.

"ah greed, one of the seven deadly sins." Kim sighed,

"Please tell me you're not making another Lord of the Flies refrence." Cat sighed, Kim smirked

"I didn't think about that actually, but nice going Cat, I can think of many refrences..." she started to say but Panic began to speak again so Kim shut up for Yugi's sake.

"There are forty duelsits on this island, each brought two, that's a total of eighty star chips and only four can enter the castle, my purpose is to steal the other forty star chips." he explained. "I've taken the lives-I mean star chips of many duelists"

"Is this even legal?" Kim asked, Cat nodded in agreement

"I really hope he means star chips in refrence to a duelists life on this island."

"It'd make a great CSI episode though, imagine a bunch of children missing because they came to a tournament," Kim said thoughtfully.

"But Pegasus's most important command is to take out you Yugi, I'm surprised that such a price is on your head and I'm going to claim it." Panic exclaimed gleefully, Yugi thought back to how Mokuba had told them that the moment Yugi loses to either Pegasus or his thugs Kaiba Corporation is Pegasus's. "Our plan is to eliminate you then the rest of the duelists, no masters will arise out of this tournament!"

"Heh Heh," Yugi chuckled "You're dreaming if you think you can beat me, sorry to disappoint you but I won't lose." he declared smirking, "I'll beat Pegasus with my bare hands and cards, and no coward he throws in my way is going to stop me."

"You tell him man!" Jounouchi cheered,

"Yeah, beat him!" Cat cried,

"No one can defeat my darkness!" Panic stated, "When your guard is down as you sleep my darkness creeps in and destroys you! Just like the girl." he pointed out, Yugi scowled

"Listen up blockhead, attacking under the cover of night is an act of a coward! As far as I'm concerned you're no duelist!"

"why you little-"

"I'll teach you that a thief can't take a duelists life," Yugi pointed,

"You little brat!"

"But for this duel I'll stake all six of my star chips and you stake the eight you took from Mai, to make up the difference I bet my life." Yugi compromised.

"Good Gosh Yugi! Is this really worth your life?" Kim cried fearfully,

"Hmph, sounds good but excuse me if I don't believe you." Panic started, then he threw what looked to be a wire rope and attached it around Yugi's slim neck (that's pretty good aim to get the noose over Yugi's hair)

"What? A wire rope around my neck?" Yugi asked looking at it uncertainly,

"Heh, some duelists flee from us out of fear we use this to keep them from running far. When you lose I'll use this rope to choke you to death, maybe twice to get my two star chips worth." Panic explained grinning wildly, Kim gulped

"Yugi stop! This duel is not worth your life!" she pleaded

"How low can you go?" Mai growled,

"Yugi no!" Anzu cried, Cat, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou looked at the box fearfully.

"Fine, if I lose you can have my head." Yugi agreed then smirked in a confident manner "But if you lose you have to play a penalty game!"

Kim gulped again remembering those exact words from not too long ago, penalty game.

Duel Start

* * *

Across the ocean Seto Kaiba had managed to find a couple of employees and was now on a helicopter ride over to Duelist Kingdom

"I can't believe that I was gone for only a week and Pegasus tried taking my company, not only that my own employees betrayed me, then kidnapped my brother" Kaiba muttered to himself as he was shuffling his cards around, he had remembered shortly after he jumped out of the window that he had left his deck along with his most favorited and prized cards in the room where he had been ambushed.

"Sir remember that there is another enemy on the island, Yugi Muto." a Kaiba Corp employee explained.

"Hmph, Yugi, I want to fight him again, but right now I have to take care of my company." Kaiba explained looking out his window then frowned thoughtfully.

"_Something's not right, the moon hasn't remained constant, it was on the other side. This helicopter is going in circles!" _he concluded to himself

"So you've noticed." the man stated cocking a gun and putting it to Kaiba's head,

"so you switched to Pegasus's side." Kaiba stated closing his eyes,

"That's right, you must die and sink to the bottom of the sea, are you ready?"

"Here, just let me get the cards out of the way," Kaiba replied moving the cards

"So those are your last words eh? Die Seto Kaiba!"

In one swift movement Kaiba had managed to put a card on the gun blocking the hammer. The traitor looked at the gun in amazement then back up to the CEO who's glare had turned murderous. "You worthless trash! You made me damage a rare card!" he roared sezing the gun and twisting it out of the grip and breaking the man's finger in the process.

"My finger!" he moaned, Kaiba pointed the gun at his old employee

"Open the door." he commanded

"B-But sir, please have mercy." he begged (yeah sure, he's gonna spare you only to have you try and kill him again)

"You too pilot!" Kaiba demanded, the pilot looked behind him to protest but Kaiba continued to speak "don't worry, I know how to pilot a helicopter; even if I blow your brains all over the cockpit I can wipe them off and continue, now jump into the sea!" the two men not really wanting to be shot obeyed and fell to the cold water. "Farewell you lowly dogs! Just hope a gourmet fish eats you." Kaiba shouted down at the two flailing men, then laughing to himself he climbed into the pilots seat and began to fly (silently thanking microsoft flight simmulators)

* * *

"NYEEEEE I LOST!" Panic screamed, Yugi laughed as an eye began to glow on his forehead shrouding the duel box in shadows

"I hope you're ready, PENALTY GAME!" he roared pointing his finger, Panic felt himself falling into darkness "they say pride goes before the fall, now fall into true darkness player killer." Yugi said at the quivering person,

The six friends cheered as Yugi came out of the box, Mai stood off to the side smiling slightly

"Good job Yugi." Mai complimented,

"These are yours." Yugi stated extending his hand with her eight star chips,

"No, you fought for them so they're yours, besides I'm out of the running." Mai said a little sadly but putting on a brave smile. Everbody looked at her a little confused "Thanks everybody, I'm glad I came and met you guys, hopefully I'll see you some other time." Mai began to walk off as she waved. Kim frowned and ran forward in front of Mai.

"Wait a minute Mai, Yugi staked his life for you," Kim said "He was willing to bet all his star chips, his plans and hopes, and his life for you, I think you should take them." she told her, Mai smiled at Kim

"That's sweet and thoughtful hun, but...I can't take those star chips."

"And why not?" Kim challenged "You're our friend Mai, this is what friends do for one another, we look out for each other and help out when it's needed. I'm sure you would do the same thing for Yugi or even Jounouchi if you wanted to."

"You, Jounouchi, and me came to this island to battle fairly, those player killers are not true duelists in my eyes, please Mai, take these star chips." Yugi started to say as he extended his hand again "Let's not let them disgrace our honor as duelists."

"You said it was your dream to fight Yugi..." Anzu began

"Yes but..." Mai started looking down at the star chips,

"Ug nothing's getting solved with your moping." Jounouchi stepped forward "So if I may I'd like to propose a solution." he stated

"And what solution is that?" Cat asked curiously, Jounouchi grinned then swiped the chips from Yugi's hand

"If Mai won't take them then I will, yes now i've got ten star chips! I'll be the first in Pegasus's castle!" he cheered triumphantly. The friends looked at him in disbelief,

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE YOU MORON!" Mai shrieked her face growing angry "don't you dare take my star chips, I'll never forgive you!"

"Hey I thought you didn't want them." Jounouchi said raising his arm up out of her reach, Mai extended her arm to try and snatch them from his hand.

"Give them back!" she demanded

"Fine here, sheesh." Jounouchi replied dropping the chips into Mai's hand, Mai blushed a little as his hand brushed hers "Mai, if your pride won't let you use these star chips then throw them in the sea, but if I were you...I wouldn't give up on the stars or your dream." Jounouchi told her winking,

"Jounouchi..." Mai murmured, Kim smiled over at her

"just take the star chips Mai,"

"Ok, but I'll borrow these star chips and somehow repay you, until that day then we can fight fair and square." Mai said to Yugi, Yugi smiled

"I look forward to it."

"Alright, I say we should set up a sleeping area." Jounouchi proposed. Kim nodded

"I didn't get a chance to set up my tent, I was kind of waiting til you three came back." Mai pointed to Kim, Anzu, and Cat, "But then I was ambushed as I thought about starting it up.

"Mai, if you bring your tent over here I'll set it up." Kim offered "then we can all be near each other in case more creeps decide to ambush us," she explained. Mai nodded and walked a few feet to retrieve her knapsack and after a moment pulled out the tent bag. During this time Jounouchi and Honda were reassuring the girls that the big boys would protect them, Cat and Anzu sweat dropped as Kim teased the two about who needed protecting. Mai giggled when Jounouchi put Kim in a head lock demanding she take it back but Kim was too busy laughing to really say she was sorry.

"Here's the tent." Mai said in between her laughs, Kim squirmed her way out of Jounouchi's grip and got right to work on the tent using Honda's, Jounouchi's, and Mai's help. "Girls get the tent, boys may sleep on some spare blankets I brought." Mai instructed as soon as Jounouchi had stopped being a goof and actually helped get the tent standing. The boys nodded feeling it was fair,

"Wow Kim, you did a nice job getting the tent laid out and then making Jounouchi cooperate." Cat complimented as they climbed into the tent. Kim shrugged

"My family takes camping trips as well. And some of my siblings like to goof off or be lazy and not help," she explained

"Really? That's how you spend a vacation?" Cat asked her, Kim nodded

"Yeah, we travel to the States then we go camping, visit my dads family and maybe a city. We usually spend a month in America." Kim said as she took off her t-shirt, it was a little chilly outside so she left the long-sleeved shirt on that had been under the t-shirt to stay warm.

"Where does your dad's family live?" Anzu asked.

"to be honest everywhere, but generally we meet up somewhere in Las Vegas or on my grandparents farm. I like the farm the best."

"Better than casinos and a city night life?" Mai asked, Kim nodded

"You can see the stars for miles and its so quiet and peaceful, but also we get to ride horses and the tractor. My grandparents house only has three rooms so my parents take one room and my siblings and I camp outside, it's actually quite fun." Kim said smiling fondly. The three girls nodded at Kim,

"You know camping isn't so bad right now." Anzu admitted, Cat nodded in agreement

"Yeah it is, especially when you've got somebody to help set up a tent and have two amazing cooks!" she nudged Kim who blushed but smiled modestly anyway

"Eh, it's a skill we all should learn," she responded rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, Mai studied the three girls carefully wondering how could such different girls get along so well with each other and with the other guys? Mai never really had any friends and grew up to depend on herself, yet this group had put their faith and trust into each other and somehow made everything work out.

"Is something wrong Mai?" Anzu asked,

"I was just wondering how you could hang out with one another and get along so well." Mai answered. The three looked amongst themselves,

"Well that's easy, it's because we're friends." Anzu answered with a smile, Cat and Kim nodded in agreement

"I've just moved into Domino and for some reason they all welcomed me openly, and I'm usually a very shy person and it's hard to make friends," Cat said quietly.

"It's a strange feeling to me." Mai admitted, nobody knew what to say to that,

"Hopefully you'll get used to it and come to call us your friends." Anzu said quietly,

"Let's get some sleep," Cat suggested, they all nodded and started to lay down on either blankets or-in Anzu's case-a sleeping bag as Mai had lent it to her. Kim closed her eyes and tried relaxing until a loud roaring noise came from the sky, sighing with irritation Kim peeked her head out the tent flap to investigate

"Why is a helicopter hovering over us? US of all places! What, they couldn't go bout twenty miles to the left?" Kim complained. Jounouchi had covered his ears

"Hey jerk some of us are trying to sleep!" he shouted angrily, Mai and Anzu followed Kim and Cat out of the tent and the group rejoined once again, the helicopter landed near the edge of the cliff , "I'm going to beat that guy, I have to duel tomorrow." Jounouchi growled. They all walked forwards and out stepped a person they least expected to see on the island.

Seto Kaiba

"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed and before either one could do anything he ran towards the tall CEO, Kaiba had turned at the sound of his name being called but seeing his short rival coming towards him made him stay where he was. Yugi approached him and reached into his pocket,

"Here, the man that had been dueling me had your deck." Yugi explained handing it over to Kaiba

"He should've kept it, then given Grandpa the Blue Eyes White Dragon card and sold the rest." Kim muttered. Cat elbowed her hard in the side,

"Yugi, I'll thank you for now, but don't think that our battle is over, I'm not the kind of man to walk away with my tail between my legs. I'll duel you some other time but right now I have to save my company." Kaiba told Yugi after he took his cards back.

"Gee aren't you grateful?" Kim muttered then jumped out of Cat's lethal elbow,

"Hold it right there Kaiba!" Jounouchi shouted, Kaiba looked over at Jounouchi then gave some sort of smirk,

"Heh, so the mutt decided to play with the big dogs, now I know the level of competition." he said

"what? Why you-!" Jounouchi started to say but Kim and Honda grabbed him preventing him from doing anything stupid, "Let me at him!" Jounouchi had shouted

"No Jounouchi fighting won't solve anything." Yugi protested

"Then I'll fight him duelist style!"

"Do you realize what you're saying? Know your place." Kaiba told him frowning a little. Kim scowled at him.

"Just cuz you lost to Yugi doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of the world!" she retorted. Kaiba gave her a small smirk

"Well then let the puppy fight me and I'll show you his true place." Kaiba offered, Kim frowned at him but Jounouchi nodded in agreement

"Ok, follow me there's a duel station near."

"No, we're going to duel right here." Kaiba said "I have an instrument that is the latest state-of-the-art system that recreates the virtual dueling arena setting anywhere." he held up his briefcase

"Looks like a regular old briefcase to me," Jounouchi responded,

"It's in the briefcase you moron!" Kaiba retorted impatiently as he opened it then extracted two red circles.

"What is it?" Jounouchi asked confused,

"It's a duel disk, my company started designing it a few months ago," Kaiba replied handing a set to Jounouchi, the set included the red disk and a card holder which went around Jounouchi's arm, "Fist place your deck in that holder there." Kaiba instructed pointing to his own arm, Jounouchi obeyed, "Next you place your cards in battle mode on this disk and throw it," Kaiba placed Battle Ox on the disk and threw it, a hologram of his monster appeared on the field. Jounouchi's eyes widened a little but quickly he regained his composure and repeated Kaiba's actions, placing armored lizard on the field. But unfortuantely for Jounouchi he didn't realize that he didn't have field advantage with the duel disks like he did in a simmulator box and decided to attack Battle Ox. Kaiba smirked as his monster attacked Armored Lizard and a few moments later Jounouchi's card was spat out of the disk fluttering in the wind.

"No! My card!" he cried running after it

"Jounouchi pick it up later!" Yugi called

"Oh man," Cat sighed as she and Anzu facepalmed, Kim merely shook her head and started shaking with unheard laughter at the sight of Jounouchi running after the card.

"If your card loses then pull the wire on your duel disk back and pull it back towards you." Kaiba instructed, Jounouchi did so and was amazed when it came whizzing back. Jounouchi grumbled about Kaiba's technology whilst Kaiba thought this idea was flawless for a duel with Pegasus.

The two dueled for maybe five minutes when Jounouchi pulled out his red eyes, but Kaiba countered it with his blue eyes white dragon and easily defeated Jounouchi. The blonde was thrown to the ground from the blow but he hoisted himself up into a sitting position, Yugi was quick to come to Jounouchi's side and the rest soon gathered around him,

"Arg! No!" Jounouchi wailed, he couldn't believe he lost, he didn't want to. His pride had taken a huge blow,

"Was that educational Jounouchi?" Kaiba asked quietly but his voice held a sneer. "With luck or your friends encouragement you may have been able to scrape a few matches but in this duel I shattered your fake confidence like glass. It suits you to crawl on the ground." he finished with an expression that was half a scowl but half a sneer,

Kim looked up at him and glared, it was Cat however that spoke next.

"W-Why would you say such things Kaiba?" Cat asked her heart pounding in fear and adrenaline, she hardly ever stood up for anybody being so shy but for some reason at seeing Jounouchi's state she couldn't walk away.

"Because I speak the truth. He is too much of a loser to stand." he spat out coldly, Cat's sky blue eyes widened a little at those words, it seemed too harsh, Kim scowled at the CEO

"And to think we were ready to stake it all to help you, your brother, and your stupid company Seto Kaiba! " she retorted in anger. His eyes narrowed at the mention of his brother.

"You have no right to disrespect Jounouchi! You don't know what he's fighting for!" Anzu countered.

"Yeah his sisters eyes-" Ryou started but Jounouchi cut him off

"Don't Ryou, don't let this scum know." he said quietly, Ryou looked down at him in both embarrassment and confusion. Mai's eyes stared at the ground.

"His sisters eyes?" she whispered,

"We all have loved ones that we are fighting for Kaiba," Yugi started to say but Kaiba cut him off

"So what?" Kaiba retorted putting his duel disk in the breif case "Every duelist has something to fight for, it all comes down to let yourself be crushed or win! Jounouchi, you'll regret you battled me because your eyes are the eyes of a loser too afraid to fight, you won't ever be able to duel like you did before."

"Kaiba...you haven't changed." Yugi said a little sadly,

"What did you think? That I would grin like an idiot and join forces with you? Your friendship disgusts me!"

"Who cares what you think Kaiba! Because even though you have a big company and were once number one duelist in the world you still were a rotten person! You knew nothing about happiness or any emotion regarding to that! You're such a hypocrite! When Yugi beat you your confidence shattered didn't it? You ran out on your company and your younger brother which is now in danger, because you couldn't handle a defeat!" Kim shouted over to him, her heart racing a mile a minute, it was rare that she would confront anybody let alone a person like Seto Kaiba who was glaring at her.

"I don't care what you think about me Simmin! What you say isn't true." he snapped, maybe he didn't care what Kim had to say but his eyes told a different story, they had flashed many different emotions, anger, hatred, fear, and maybe sadness before they resumed it's natural cold bored look. Kim's fists clenched and she was about to say more but it was then both Cat and Yugi put a hand on her shoulders, looking over Yugi had shook his head.

"It's not worth it Kim," he muttered to her,

"Yugi, even at your skill there's no way you can defeat Pegasus, I have seen his dueling strategy and I know what I am up against. A few months back I attended a duel tournament in America where I witnessed Pegasus's "mind scan". Before the duel he had trained some kids and even gave them free samples, but when he started his duel with Bandit Keith-the American Champion-he simply wrote down some insturctions and called some random kid from the audience, the kid followed his directions and easily won! Because of this Pegasus used it as an advertisement for his game." Kaiba explained, Kim looked over at Cat

"And you said the game was losing popularity when you left." she muttered, Cat shrugged

"Where I was living it was." Cat replied.

"Mind scan?" Yugi asked, "I knew he had some sort of magical powers because he took Grandpa's soul..."

"Man, this guy doesn't seem human." Jounouchi said,

"Yugi, I'm going to that castle to take back what I almost lost."

"Kaiba, we all have precious things that we can't lose, I'm going to beat Pegasus."

"Well then I should rephrase myself, I'm going to the castle...before you." Kaiba replied then spun on his heel and turned away from the group. They stood there in silence until Jounouchi stood up

"Thanks guys." he muttered, they all looked at him

"Are you ok Jounouchi?" Cat asked softly and worriedly, Jounouchi sighed and nodded

"I will be." he responded, Cat gave him an encouraging smile before patting his shaggy hair

"Yeah I know, you'll do fine don't let Kaiba's words affect you," she encouraged, Jounouchi managed to return her smile and nod.

"Thanks Cat."

And with that the girls went back into their tents after saying another round of good nights.

In the tent Kim had finally fallen asleep maybe another hour after the incident and had a really weird dream. In the dream she was in the vampire lord outfit she had been dressed in maybe three hours ago and back in that graveyard. She wandered around for a few minutes until she saw Ryou's other self on the ground, whether asleep or dead she didn't know.

"Er...spirit of the ring?" she asked tentatively keeping a safe distance, the man opened his eyes and lazily flicked them about in search of her voice. When they finally landed on her he smirked and closed his eyes,

"I knew I'd be seeing you soon." he murmured. Kim stepped back

"w-what do you mean?" she whispered. He merely chuckled

"You'll find out soon enough my dear," his voice barely above a whisper yet it seemed to echo in her mind. Shaking her head Kim took another step back at loss of what to say. "It's funny though, you're my enemy because you're with Yugi's little gang, yet...ah I won't spoil it, besides I'm trying to figure it out myself." he murmured more to himself than to her as he sat up, Kim took another step back

"What?" she cried, the man looked over to her and smirked lazily,

"I need a way back into Ryou's heart, and you're just the kind of lead I need."

"St-stay away from me!" Kim shouted before spinning around and running off, she could hear his ruthless laughter all over the graveyard

"Run as far and fast as you like but you cannot hide from me," he shouted after her and that's what Kim did, she ran as fast and has far away from him as she could, yet she tripped over her cloak and fell to the ground, just as she was about to stand back up she felt hands on her upper arms, she didn't have to guess who it was, he leaned into her she could feel his hot breath on her neck "I told you my dear, you can't hide or out run me, and I need you." he whispered into her ear. Kim shuddered and tried twisting out of his grip

"Let me go!" she cried,

"And why would I do that?"

"Because...you should!" she replied slowly, nothing was really coming to mind, come to think of it nothing clever or witty ever came to her mind when she was around this guy.

"I don't think so." he whispered harshly turning her around so she could look at him face to face "You're my key to success my dear Kim." the spirit added as his head dipped down to her level.

* * *

**Meh, I would go on but this thing is like fifteen pages long, and I'm saving it all for the next chapter XD I really hope that the ending was well worth reading the chapter, cuz it seemed kinda boring to me as I wrote this, meh i'm still incredibly satisfied with it :D**

**welp review pleaseth, they feed my writers ego. Speaking of ego how am I writing Kaiba? Is he too much of a jerk or is he in character? Lol, just review, I will send you all virtual hugs! Non-lethal ones too!**


	13. Duelist Kingdom: graveyard duel

**You know the fun thing about these damned duels is you try to make them interesting without writing the whole darned thing yourself, chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: the usual I don't own yu-gi-oh unfortunately.**

* * *

Kim was pinned to the ground looking into his cold unmerciful eyes,

"You're my ticket out," he whispered keeping his stare fixed on her, Kim squirmed in his grip trying and failing to escape his grasp.

"No," she whispered. The demon just chuckled as he dipped his head down to her level, his cold cruel eyes flashing red Kim let out a gasp and punched him in the jaw out of instinct. The spirit grunted in response and Kim seized this opportunity to run but as soon as she stood up his hand gripped her elbow stopping her from running away.

"What's the matter?" he asked mockingly, Kim froze as she was tugged into him his other hand wrapped around her throat "Afraid of me?" he whispered. Kim shook her head with her eyes closed "Well I would be if I were you...because you're going to pay." he hissed gripping her throat, Kim opened her eyes to see his red ones, suddenly the air around them turned pitch black with a purple fog

"NO!" she shouted as she saw a black portal like thing opening on the ground behind the white haired fiend, Bakura smirked down at her noticing the fear in her eyes, he pushed her backwards but kept a tight grip on her.

"Don't worry I'll see you soon," the spirit promised, Kim looked behind her to the black pit then to him and instinctively gripping his shirt. He laughed a cold and mocking laugh as he released her throat and elbow only to take hold of her hands making her release him, Kim looked up at him trying to fight a blush, Bakura smirked down at her again putting his lips on her ear, Kim was so distracted at this gesture she didn't realize he had put his cold pale hands on her shoulders.

"If I were you..." he started "I wouldn't resist what is to come." and with those words he made one last push and she fell backwards

it was then Kim's eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly to only see the tent.

"It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just a nightmare." she tried reassuring herself as she gripped her spiderman plushie, the spirit's laugh seemed to be echoing in her mind as she had whispered those words. Swallowing she reached over to the shirts she had been wearing the day before and proceeded to get dressed and throw her hair into a loose pony tail. After putting on her shoes she then realized Mai wasn't in the tent, frowning Kim opened the tent flap and couldn't see any sign of the blonde woman. She shook her head, Mai must've gone on to win more duels and get into the comfort of the castle. Kim entertained herself in the tent by imagining what her family must be doing at this time, probably making breakfast or watching cartoons. Ten minutes later Anzu woke up and she noticed Mai's space was gone in an instant

"Where's Mai?" she asked, Kim shook her head

"she was gone when I woke up."

"Should we wake Cat?" Anzu asked, Kim shrugged and was about to plot evil ways to wake Cat up when they heard a sudden shout which jolted Cat into conciousness somewhat. Scowling Kim opened the tent entrance again to see what had caused the shout to ruin her evil plans. It had been Jounouchi.

"Rise and shine everybody! We've got duels to win!" he shouted. Kim groaned, Cat moaned something about being able to sleep in on the first Sunday of the month.

"Hey Cat guess what?" Kim hollered. Cat moaned again and turned over in her sleep, smirking Kim sat next to her and put her hands on either side of Cat "It's not the first sunday of the month, its the third saturday, now wake up." she demanded, Cat turned on her back and opened her eyes to see Kim's staring down at her, she shrieked and sat upright head butting Kim who let out a yelp of pain and brought her hand to her mouth. "JEEZ!" she yelled. Cat held her forehead

"'S your fault." she mumbled but now wide awake.

"Well worth it," Kim's response was muffled from her hand, the two girls staggered out Kim keeping a firm grip on her aching mouth.

"Good morning Kim, Good morning Cat." Ryou greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah, good morning." Kim grumbled whilst Cat smiled back and said "good morning" cheerfully as well,

"Er...what happened to Kim?" Ryou asked Cat who sweatdropped

"She...uh, I head butted her." she responded

"Why?"

"Her wake up call startled me." Cat admitted, Ryou chuckled but didn't say anything.

"Hey Cat, Hi Anzu," Yugi greeted, the two girls bid their good mornings as well

"Where's Mai?" Jounouchi asked, Anzu shrugged

"She wasn't there when we all woke up, but she left this note for you." Anzu explained as she handed Yugi a note,

"_Yugi, I owe you 8 star chips, see you around. Mai" _the letter read followed with a kiss mark. Yugi blushed as Honda remarked what card games could lead to. Anzu smacked him for that whilst Cat just sweatdropped again. Meanwhile Kim had gone to the bucket of water from the night before and splashed her face to one feel better, two numb out her now throbbing mouth where Cat had hit her and three to avoid zits or pimples breaking out. Kim cupped a handful of water but as soon as she was about to throw it on her face a flash of Ryou's spirit flashed through the water, shrieking Kim dropped the water and stepped back heart pounding,

"Kim are you ok?" Honda hollered over to her, still shaking Kim looked behind her and nodded

"Yeah." she managed to say,

"Well we're gonna head out now!" Honda told her, Kim nodded

"Ok, I'll be there in one minute." she called. Turning back to the water she considered not washing her face but her mouth throbbed a little and her face felt a little oily so Kim cupped another handful of water and splashed it on her face, she rubbed the cool water into her skin and cupped another handful. _"It was just my imagination because of that dream."_ Kim thought to herself_ "Nothing to be worried or afraid of" _sighing with satisfaction she turned from the bucket and headed back to her friends and they started their way forward to find more duelists.

"So how many duelists do you think are left?" Cat asked,

"Well as far as I know twelve were sent home yesturday and I bet a bunch were taken out by the player killers." Yugi replied,

"I bet half of the forty are gone." Anzu put in,

"We've got all day, the only thing we need to worry about is Jounouchi not getting disqualified." Honda said, Jounouchi merely scowled at him.

"it's over when four participants have gotten ten star chips we need to be one of those four. I'll bet the duelists will be stronger today." Yugi replied.

"Yugi stop scaring this guy, he's already a wreck as it is." Honda said jokingly, Jounouchi growled at him

"Who are you calling scared?" He challenged, Anzu sighed.

"You guys can do it!" Cat cheered. Jounouchi managed a small smile in her direction,

"Yeah, I'll take down any enemy!" he declared. Yugi smiled and nodded at his friend, Ryou glanced over at Kim who had a glaze look in her eyes and didn't seem to be paying any attention,

"Kim?" he asked touching her elbow, Kim jumped at his touch and whirled around to face him, panic flashed through her eyes before she realized it was just Ryou, smiling a little she replied

"Nothing, just thinking about...stuff." she added a nervous laugh. Ryou stared at her not knowing if he should let it go or ask what she was thinking about? Unknown to the group two boys were on a hill looking at them through binoculars.

"Only two of them are duelists." a burly guy said, the shorter boy next to him nodded

"Let's get them!"

"Hang on, one of them's Yugi!"

"Let's go tell the boss Zygor." the shorter boy suggested so the two turned around and went to their "boss" to tell them who they found. They found their boss sitting on a rock a little ways away. "Hey boss, we found two duelists, one of them looks like a stupid dweeb but the other one is Yugi."

"Yugi eh? They say he's a tough little squirt but we'll worry about him later, let's take out the dweeb first." their boss suggested cracking his knuckles.

"Man we're so lucky to have met you," a red headed guy said with a sneer "With you on our side we'll storm the castle."

"That's right Sid," the man took off his sunglasses "You just listen to Bandit Keith." Keith said with a wicked sneer, he thought back to how Pegasus had humuliated him in front of national TV and how much he wanted revenge, "Alright you two-" he pointed Sid and Zygor "Go get the dweeb, Zombie boy you come with me, we're gonna prepare you for the duel,"

"Where are we gonna duel?" the Zombie boy had asked

"During the war a lot of U.S. Military troops were buried here, there's a graveyard area, and I know the way in." Keith replied grinning. "Your deck has mainly zombies in it...right?" the shorter boy nodded

"Right, they don't call me "Ghost Kozuku for nothing." Kozuku replied holding up his deck, Zygor and Sid made their way back to the group they had discovered earlier whilst Keith and Ghost Kozuku headed towards the arena.

Yugi and the gang were still in the woods looking for duelists

"Man I haven't seen anyone in a while." Anzu said

"Yeah I want this done and over with so we can finish this tournament." Honda added.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Jounouchi said, the group halted and Kim sighed

"Hurry up Jounouchi," she muttered as he ran off.

"Now's our chance!" Zygor whispered, he and Sid followed him and allowed him to take care of his business. After Jounouchi was done he wiped his hands with a blue handkerchief and smiled to himself, hearing a rustle the blonde whirled around his eyes landing on a tough looking guy

"Uh hi, can I help you?" he asked, the boy merely cracked his knuckles, as Jounouchi prepared for a fight Sid grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, he and Zygor carried him off to a cave keeping a firm grip on Jounouchi's mouth,

"Keith we've got him." Sid called,

"We've been saving a spot for you," Zygor told him as he and Sid forced him in a chair

"What th-who are you guys?" Jounouchi asked now that his mouth was free, his eyes darted around his surroundings and he noticed skulls, his heart sank a little bit, he was never one for scary things

"Welcome to my crypt, my zombie cards will make this your grave." the short boy said in a creepy voice. With those words Jounouchi passed out.

"Hm, where is Jounouchi?" Cat asked "It's been almost fifteen minutes."

"Maybe it's number 2..." honda put in, Anzu scowled at him

"Don't be gross." she said

"Maybe he got lost." Ryou suggested, Kim shook her head

"Not Jounouchi he has a good sense of direction," she said frowning,

"Well maybe he was challenged to a duel and decided to do it without telling us." Cat mused

"Yeah, maybe I was being too hard on him and he's trying to prove himself, the guy has no self esteem." Honda sighed. Kim rubbed her head thinking, it did seem like a Jounouchi kinda thing but she was sure that Jounouchi would want them to at least watch him win on his own.

"Maybe we should split up and find him." Anzu said Yugi nodded in agreement

"Great, so Yugi and Anzu you go look over in the forest...er Cat and I will come with but look in different direction, Bakura and Kim you go look in the duel boxes." Honda suggested. They all nodded and with that Yugi and Anzu headed in one direction while Honda and Cat went into another. Ryou and Kim headed towards the nearest duel box

"I'm sure there was one just a few feet from here." Kim said pointing, Ryou nodded and followed her, but as he did helt his ring grow hot on his chest, picking it up he glanced at it to see it glowing, his brown eyes widened as he felt a familiar sensation of drowsiness, he shook his head to clear it and quickly took the ring off; he felt too uneasy with it on now that he was alone with Kim. A few feet away Kim had felt an uneasy presense but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"I can't let that dream get to me." she muttered "Ryou's spirit may be cruel and mean but I don't have to worry about Him." she looked behind her to see Bakura taking off his ring and stuffing it in his back pack, Kim froze wondering why. Ryou looked up at her and smiled, she relaxed and let out a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding as Ryou jogged to catch up to her. The two searched through all the duel boxes but didn't find a single one occupied.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere!" Kim said confidently, Ryou nodded frowning, what had happened to Jounouchi?

Jounouchi had finally woken up after having a Kaiba chanting "Loser" in his mind. Deciding that he would prove he wasn't a loser and to not take Kaiba's words about dueling to heart he grudgingly accepted "Ghost Kozuku's" challenge;

"Hey Jounouchi's wallet." Anzu said picking it up and opening it, Kim looked over Anzu's shoulder

"That's Shizuka," she said thoughtfully as a picture of a reddish brown headed girl stared up at them with a kind and shy smile.

"Jounouchi wouldn't be that careless to leave that around, Shizuka means a lot to him." Honda said, Cat looked at the picture then her eyes traveled up to see a cave.

"Guys...you don't think..." she trailed off pointing a finger at the cave. Grimly the group headed into the dark cavern

"I don't like this." Anzu whispered. Kim frowned and headed towards the front to lead them through. The gang came to a stop in front of two coffins. "What's up with those coffins?" Anzu asked,

"Beats me." Ryou replied touching one "Why would they just be standing here?"

"Be careful guys." Yugi warned "It could be a trap"

"Yeah I wouldn't touch those." Kim told them walking up behind Ryou,

"Oh don't be silly Kim, this isn't like those supernatural creepy shows you watch they're just a couple of-" Anzu trailed off as the coffins made a creaking sound then opened to reveal a skeleton in each-which promptly fell on the two, Ryou and Anzu let out shrieks of surprise and ran around trying to get them off while the other three just sweatdropped. Soon Honda reached over and punched the one off Ryou whilst Kim and Yugi grabbed the one from Anzu.

"Not like my creepy shows huh?" Kim challenged kicking one of the skeletons, it rolled over much to the dismay of the other five and they ran off. "Hey guys wait!" she shouted running after them.

"Face it loser, all my monsters that you thought you destroyed come back as invincible zombies. They get a thirty percent boost from the graveyard field." Kozuku taunted. Jounouchi merely frowned and laid Axe Raider on the field (Atk 1700)

Somewhere in the cave Yugi, Honda, Anzu, and Kim came to a half catching their breath. "Where's Bakura?" Honda asked,

"Better yet, where's Bakura and Cat?" Kim put in looking behind her

"Well we didn't take any turns..." Anzu said, behind them they heard two shrieks, Cat was running towards them with Ryou right behind her-a skeleton on his back.

"Get this thing off of me!" Ryou pleaded

"Not a chance!" Cat responded, the others ran away in shock shouting at Ryou to take it off himself. Finally Honda spun around and knocked the skeleton off of Ryou's back whilst the others sat in anime shock.

"From now on don't go picking up any hitchhikers." Honda said

"You gave us quite a scare." Yugi said, Ryou apologized but Honda then interrupted

"We've got more pressing things, such as...which way?" he pointed to two exits,

"gee both look really inviting." Anzu remarked, Kim kicked at a skull in frustration.

"Well if Jounouchi got invited down one of those tunnels we have to find him." Honda pointed out angry, Yugi nodded in agreement so finally Ryou, Anzu, and Cat stood up but Ryou stepped on something which made his foot sink

"My foot!" he cried out, the others looked at him and flinched expecting a chainsaw or something to fall on them, but nothing happened. Sighing Kim chuckled

"I-It's a fake trap," she said

"No I hear something." Cat murmured, sure enough a rumbling sound could be heard from a distance.

"Shush!" Honda whispered "Listen it's getting louder."

"Just what is getting louder and coming at us?" Yugi asked quietly, Ryou put his hands over his mouth to calm and muffle his breathing, everybody squinted then let out cries of fear, a huge boulder was coming their way.

"RUN!" Kim yelled choosing a random tunnel,

"DO HURRY DO HURRY!" Ryou shouted as everybody followed Kim down the tunnel.

"why is that boulder chasing us?" Anzu asked looking behind her

"Because we're down hill!" honda reasoned

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ryou apologized but then tripping over his own feet and falling, everybody had looked behind them to see it, Kim and Cat shouting his name as the boulder rolled over him

"It got Bakura!" Yugi cried

"Oh no!"

"Dead end!" Cat yelled.

"WHY?" Kim cried out in anguish. The five skidded to a halt

"Well since theres no way out I'm going to fight back," Honda declared

"Honda you can't punch a boulder!" everybody yelled in unison

"I'm gonna try, YAGH!" he cried punching it anyway, there was a loud popping sound and everybody blinked in surprise "A balloon?" Kim laughed nervously then walked towards where Ryou had been crushed, she found her white haired friend still lying on the ground twitching his eyes wide open.

"I think Bakura's scarred for life." Kim remarked crouching down "Are you ok?" she asked a little concerned. Ryou merely continued to make odd gasps and twitch.

"Pegasus spared no expense to scare us." Yugi said, Honda's eyebrows twitched in anger.

"Ug is this the end?" Jounouchi thought to himself, his opponent had out three monsters equipped with Pumpking King which would boost the zombie monsters with the additional graveyard boost. They each had 2500 attack points or more, whereas Jounouchi had weak monsters and he couldn't put his monsters in defense because of the spell card Stop Defense. Drawing a card he put down Red Eyes Black dragon and destroyed Pumpking King, but his Red Eyes was destroyed by a zombie monster.

"Come on! Like they say in the wild west "Draw" play your last card loser!" Keith shouted over to him, Jounouchi's brown eyes widened in anger at the memory of Kaiba calling him a loser.

"I...am...not a loser!" he shouted over to Keith and drew his card;Shield and Sword, looking out on the field and back at his hand he realized something, the card would change the defense points into attack points, it was his last gamble.

Somewhere in the cave Kim came to another fork in the path.

"Oh come on!" she cried kicking at the wall "at this rate we'll be stuck down here!" Yugi's puzzle flashed and out came the spirit of the puzzle

"Don't give up yet Kim, we'll find him" the Other Yugi said confidently.

"I play Kung Fu Fighter in attack mode, then I play this card Shield and Sword, now all your monsters defense points are their attack points, as well as my own!" Jounouchi explained, the zombie monsters had zero defense points and Kung Fu had 1000 defense points, with Kozuku only at 900 life points it was just enough to wipe out them out. Jounouchi grinned as he placed the four star chips they had staked into his glove.

"Jounouchi!" he heard, looking behind him he saw his friends running towards him.

"Guys! It was luck again but I won on my own!" he bragged, everybody beamed at him whilst Yugi gave him a thumbs up.

"Jounouchi...ever wonder that because of all these duels your luck in life will run out?" Honda asked

"WHAT?" Jounouchi exclaimed angrily, he began to go on a rant that his luck would never run out.

"Let's blow this taco stand." Keith growled to his followers.

"Hey Bandit Keith." Jounouchi called out.

"Bandit Keith? As the Bandit Keith that used to be famous in America?" Cat asked,

"you got into a fight with him?" Honda asked,

"Well it wasn't like I accepted, they forced me to," Jounouchi replied "Hey Keith, why don't you play fair next time." he challenged

"Heh, don't tell me how to play kid, card games are about outwitting your opponent."

"No it's not! It's about having fun!" Kim countered

"Heh, don't make me laugh little girl." he sneered. Kim frowned, she hated when people commented on her size, "I've got all these for any sucker who crosses me." he opened his jacket to reveal more decks

"Isn't there a rule to only have forty cards on the island?" Yugi asked

"I'd hate to break it to ya, But i'm not officially in this tournament, the rules don't apply to me." Keith said before turning around and leaving.

"What a jerk." Jounouchi muttered "I'll beat that guy someday." he promised to himself. The friends congragulated Jounouchi on his duel and began to walk back towards the entrance.

"Hey there it is!" Honda said happily, they started to run towards it happy to see the sunlight when all the sudden a boulder began rolling in it's place.

"OH NO!" Cat cried as they ran faster but they didn't make it in time, the boulder rolled into place blocking the exit out.

Outside Sid asked Keith if it was really necessary, "how many star chips do you two have?" Keith chose to answer, the two looked at their gloves

"Uh five,"

"Well I guess you did end up serving a purpose after all, hand over your star chips and glove," Keith ordered, grudgingly Zygor handed his glove and star chips whilst Sid gave him the five star chips he had dueled for.

"What about us boss?" Kozuku asked, smirking Keith punched Kozuku and stalked away

"You've done enough, now on to the castle for me!" he declared walking away.

Inside the cave Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi were pushing at the boulder. "It's not gonna move, we have to find another way out." Jounouchi moaned. Kim sighed,

"Well if we go left that leads to the duel box, if we were on the surface then going right would lead to the castle." Ryou said,

"Wow Bakura you have a good sense of direction." Anzu complimented, it was then Kim saw a glow in Ryou's hands, Ryou looked down at his pendent a weird look in his eyes, Yugi frowned a little and stepped closer to Ryou just in case, Ryou began to lead the way

"That pendant, it's the object that houses that strange spirit, but what happened to him and why did he appear in my dreams?" Kim thought to herself frowning at the ground "Worst of all why do I feel both nervous yet excited around that object? I mean I'm nervous of that spirit now because of what happened last night-both that shadow game and that dream-but why...so excited?"

"Hey Kim, are you coming?" Cat hollered back, Kim looked up and over at the retreating group, sweatdropping she ran after them

"Don't leave me!" she shouted, Ryou continued to lead the group as he too was lost in his own thoughts about the Millennium ring.

"Hm the tunnel is getting narrower and the walls are really smoothe." Jounouchi remarked as he brushed his fingers on the wall.

"Careful Jounouchi, we've run into many traps." Kim cautioned.

"I-it's a maze." Ryou said softly as he stood in front of an entrance with a duel box, suddenly two guys back flipped into the room and stood side by side, everybody gasped at their sudden appearance

"We are the Meikyu brothers, guardians of the labrynth, duel us both to find the way out or decline and be lost in the maze forever." one said, Yugi nodded

"Jounouchi we have to tag team for this duel," he said, Jounouchi nodded as he took out his deck and stepped onto one side of the dueling box sitting on the chair,

"Bring it on Mario brothers." he said with a confident look,

"How many star chips?" asked one brother

"I bet two," Jounouchi laid two down

"I bet four." Yugi laid four star chips down

"We'll see that bet," one of the brothers replied both laying down a total of six star chips.

"Jounouchi, we must win in order to go to the castle." Yugi told him, Jounouchi grinned

"You bet, let's do this bud!" he replied, the two friends turned to the two brothers

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Another long and successful chapter, wow these are really long aren't they? XD you know the drill review please, and have a nice day**


	14. Duelist Kingdom: Yugi Vs Kaiba

**Updating time, hurray, this is going to be one interesting chapter, btw some of it might not be so good cuz I've been feeling depressed and really down when I wrote this, but I hope it's to your liking anyway, Read along!**

* * *

"THEY WON!" Kim yelled happily and excitedly, for the past forty five minutes the four duelists had dueled and the last bit was pretty intense because the Meikyu brothers had set up a labrynth and their decks worked with that labrynth strategy. In order to get out Jounouchi and Yugi had to win the duel and for a few rounds it didn't look like they would, but they had and now the group was one step closer to Pegasus's castle. Yugi and Jounouchi put the star chips into their gloves smiling happily.

"heh, the game isn't over yet." one of the brothers said. The group looked over to the brothers as if they were crazy,

"What are you laughing about? We just beat you." Jounouchi said

"Oh yes, you have our respect for beating us in our own labrynth, but remember you still have to guess the door out.

"You haven't forgotten that you said at the beginning that if we beat one of you then one door would open, we beat both of you." Yugi reminded them with a confident smirk.

"only one door will open." the two brothers said firmly

"that's not fair!" Jounouchi whined

"Then this whole duel was pointless." Kim grumbled

"Yeah there was no point in defeating the two at the same time." Cat agreed a little peeved herself.

"Now choose your fate, on the right is the Kyu door, on your left is the Mei door." Yugi stared hard at the two doors in concentration,

"Ug Yugi I can't think this way anymore, it's all yours." Jounouchi groaned tragically.

"Pull yourself together man!" Honda exclaimed

"There are four possible answers, one Mei is correct, Two Kyu is correct, three both are correct, or four both aren't correct and there's a third door in here." Yugi stated, Kim raised one eyebrow

"No offense Yugi but that's kind of a silly idea."

"It would make sense...I suppose." Cat defended. The two brothers smirked confidently

"Ok so you think there's a third door? We'll give you five minutes to search the room from top to bottom." they offered. The friends all scattered to the walls, Honda and Jounouchi looking on the floor. Cat and Kim searching one wall and Ryou and Anzu searching another. Yugi stayed where he was.

As Kim was tapping the wall she felt an odd sensation in the room, she couldn't quite describe it, only that something was tugging at her heart...or soul, something sinister and dark, it sent shivers down her spine and her skin feel cold. Five feet away from her Ryou froze too as he heard a voice in his head

"_Heh Heh, I'll tell you which door it is." _the voice whispered. Brown eyes widened as he spun the room to locate the voice _"It's me you fool," _the voice hissed

"N-no,"

"_How long are you going to waste your time playing these petty games boy? Put me on and I'll tell you which door it is, it'll be easy for a thief like me."_

"Something wrong Bakura?" anzu asked, Ryou turned to her and shook his head then turned his head back, Kim caught a glimpse of his face, it was even paler than before and sweat was starting to form on his forehead. She frowned a little, that stupid sensation just wouldn't go away.

"_What? Afraid I'd hurt your friends?" _the voice taunted but it did sound extremely irritated _"I'm trying to help you"_

"I won't listen to you." Ryou whispered back

"_You won't eh? Well let me tell you something...if you don't put me on your friends will be trapped here. Forever!"_

"Five minutes are up."

"Yugi we couldn't find another door." Jounouchi said as the group gathered together

"What about you Bakura?" Cat asked, Bakura's shook his head no as he stopped right next to Kim. Kim gasped a little, that weird feeling was getting stronger. Her heart was beating much faster than ever, even when she ran a marathon, Kim gripped the side of her jeans as her hands were beginning to tremble and sweat beyond her control, she couldn't even will herself to stop.

"Which will it be? The Mei door?"

"Or the Kyu door?"

Yugi merely held up two coins with Kyu and Mei written on them, everybody stared at him confused.

"If you're going to do a coin toss it won't help you."

"Watch and learn." Yugi started "I have two coins in my hands the one that stays in my hand is the door I'll pick. Are you ready?" Yugi set the two coins down and lifted his left hand, Kyu was shown

"Ah so the other coin is Mei?" one brother asked

"He chose Mei?" Bakura whispered to himself, Kim's breath caught in her throat it now felt difficult to breathe "Yugi Kyu is the right door."

"Too bad! You should've listend to your friend. The correct door is Kyu." the brothers exclaimed gleefully, Yugi chuckled

"I knew it. All the clues were written on your smug little faces, If I said Kyu you would've said Mei is correct, if I chose Mei you would've said Kyu is correct, in other words you just switch the door after your opponent guesses." Yugi explained

"Well that's too bad, you said Mei. We win, you will stay down here forever and-"

"Too bad for you...I chose the Kyu door." Yugi lifted his other hand, both coins had the Kyu symbol on it.

"WHAT?"

"On one coin I wrote Kyu, on the other I wrote down both Mei and Kyu, I forgot to mention...one of my hands doens't play fair." Yugi said smugly,

The air around Kim had felt tight but in an instant it didn't feel that way anymore, her heart beat went back to normal and the trembling in her body ceased,

"What just happened? Did you win Yugi?" Ryou asked with his usual charming smile. Anzu gave him a weird look whereas Kim just stared at him a little curiously. The Kyu door opened and the group of friends walked right on out into another tunnel.

"Feh, what a bunch of liars. Both doors lead out." Honda complained. Kim sighed and put a hand to her forehead feeling a slight headache coming on. As they walked through the tunnel they saw a faint light

"ITS SUNLIGHT! WE'RE FREE!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he ran up the tunnel steps.

* * *

Meanwhile up in Pegasus's castle Kaiba sat on a chair holding a gun and keeping an Industrial Illusions employee hostage in his briefcase of doom.

"Kaiba let him go!" Kemo demanded, Kaiba merely smirked

"Then bring me Pegasus, Or I'll snap his so-called advisors neck." he threatened. The employees stood there feeling helpless, they had already informed Pegasus but the man told them to wait til the time was right. "I know you cowards have taken Mokuba prisoner so you better fess up, where is he?" Kaiba asked

"I-I don't know..." Croquet said desperatly

"Hm.." Kaiba added more pressure on the briefcase "I've already removed my most important cards in there, so if you continue to decieve me with your lies I won't hesitate to take your life, your blood will be easy to wash off." Croquet started to panic then, he knew the young CEO was quite serious in this threat and he would rather stay alive but he didn't want to ruin his boss's plan. (what a good employee)

* * *

Back outside the Castle the group had climbed the steps and out into the bright sunshine

"So where are we?" Cat asked looking around, Kim groaned as she laid on the ground and stretched out,

"Well the castle is over there. So close! I say we take a small break." she said lazily, Yugi laughed a little bit as he sat near her

"I think that's not a bad idea." he agreed. As the friends sat down they heard a helicopter fly over them and land maybe wenty feet away.

"What the heck?" Cat asked as she stood up, Jounouchi and Honda squinted

"Someone's getting out of there." Jounouchi said, Kim sighed draping an arm around her eyes

"It's most likely Kaiba, he probably got tired of walking and just flew there." She responded, Cat giggled at her response

"Unless Kaiba grew blonde hair and put on a dress I doubt it's him." Cat told her, Kim's eyes snapped open as she stood up

"WHAT? HE did what?" She shouted, Cat laughed and pointed, out stepped a girl with a large sunhat but you could see some blonde hair with darker highlights sticking out. She was wearing a short black dress and sunglasses. "Oh whew, I thought you were serious." Kim said,

"A HOT GIRL!" Jounouchi exclaimed, "She's headed towards the castle! Let's go!" he shouted, Kim and Cat sweatdropped as Jounouchi and Honda started running towards the steps.

"Hello Kaiba-boy." Pegasus said into a computer, Kaiba looked to his left and noticed Pegasus on a computer screen

"Pegasus, I know you kidnapped my brother and tried taking over my company-" Kaiba began but Pegasus cut him off

"Oh Kaiba boy you disappoint me, where did you learn such manners?" he asked in a fake disappointed voice. Kaiba growled and was about to give his rival a piece of his mind verbally when a door opened and Pegaus looked over

"Uncle, I brought you the papers." A voice said in the background, Kaiba frowned a little as a girl with a large sunhat, short black dress with black boots, and sunglases came into the room. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you had company..." she trailed off,

"Don't worry about it my dear, welcome home." Pegasus said as he embraced his said niece

"Well I'm sure that the papers have everything you desire." the girl said confidently, Kaiba made an impatient "Tch" sound.

"Thanks for doing this hon."

"It's no trouble, besides I got some shopping done, Well I'll be in my room," she left and Kaiba waited impatiently as Pegasus fumbled with a few things before returning his attention to his rude house guest.

"Pegasus I want my brother back, and for you to leave my company alone!" Kaiba demanded

"Tell you what Kaiba boy, duel Yugi boy and when you have ten star chips you may return and I'll duel you." Pegasus said.

"Here you go , these are the five star chips your brother took." Kemo told him handing him five star chips. Kaiba scowled as he lifted his foot releasing Croquet and stalking out of the room.

The girl from eariler arrived to her said room and took off her hat first smoothing out her blonde hair with darker highlights, then she took off her sunglasses revealing green eyes before she sat down at a desk and began writing a letter.

_Dear Adelinda, _

_how is school? I just got home from Great Britain. It was really nice there. Next time you come and visit I'll give you the present I bought for you. Bet you can't guess what it is.  
__The Black Cat strikes again! I won my last tournaments with ease. I'm thinking of going for European champion instead of just German. What do you think? And do you think I should use my Blue Eyes White Dragons? I never did and it seems a shame that I made them and never duel with them. __How is your friend, Annarosa, doing? You never sent me any pictures of you two. Why is that? C'mon, sis. I only see you two times during the year: Christmas and Summer. Throw me a bone.  
__Well, I'm gonna wrap up this letter, then unwrap it, put it in an envelope, and send it to you. Yeah, I know that joke sucked. Have mercy on me here. _

_Love ya, Sis. _

_Sincerely,  
__Kay_

* * *

Back outside the castle Kim and Ryou were rushing up the steps together to reach Jounouchi and Honda. Anzu followed them but half heartedly, down at the bottom of the steps Cat and Yugi were talking to each other, Cat making a few gestures and Yugi smiling at her laughing here and there.

However Kim was smiling down at the two, it was then she remembered what had happened down in the caves where she felt that odd sensation, especially when Ryou had stood by her. But Ryou was standing not even a foot away from her and she felt fine. She shook her head, maybe she was having a slight hypoglycemia moment down there? She and Ryou reached the top steps panting, Kim put her hands on her knees

"Man, I don't even need to worry about my lack of jogging three miles." Kim said in between pants and gasps.

"You run three miles a day?" Jounouchi asked, Kim nodded

"Yeah, it's good for you," she told him. Honda rolled his eyes

"Hurry up you two!" Anzu hollered down to Cat and Yugi down below. Cat blushed a little as she and Yugi picked up the pace

"hey look theres somebody up there." Honda said, sure enough at the top of the stairs there stood Seto Kaiba blocking their path

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi called "What's he doing here?" he added with a grumble

"Maybe...he needs us to get in?" Cat suggested, Kim scowled a little remembering the previous night and how he had insulted Jounouchi and them to a certain extent

"Kaiba get out of our way, if you don't here in a few minutes you're body is gonna be rolling down these steps." Jounouchi threatened.

"Kaiba. Let us pass." Yugi said calmly

"Yugi, I knew you would beat all the opponents on this island no matter how strong, I let you beat them because there's only one person on this island that can beat you...and that person is me." Kaiba said confidently. Everybody stared at him a little confused right now

"Suurrre. That's why he beat you in the first place isn't it?" Kim asked, Kaiba spared her a glare

"Shut up Simmin, you weren't even there." he snapped then turned back to Yugi "As long as we both live we'll be thorns in each others sides, always battling for the top. The winds of battle blow past where we fight"_ (no joke this is what Kaiba says in the manga)_

"Bit dramatic isn't he?" Cat asked Kim,

"It's a freaking card game." Kim replied

"Let me at him, I'll punch his lights out." Jounouchi said stepping forward, Ryou and Honda grabbed him quickly to stop him from doing so,

"Hmph, I'm impressed you earned ten star chips, did Yugi lend you some?" Kaiba asked, Jounouchi growled menacingly "Yugi! I challenge you to a duel." Kaiba declared

"Yugi you've already got ten star chips you don't have to prove anything." Anzu protested,

"I accept this duel Kaiba. And I will defeat you."

"Follow me to our dueling stage." Kaiba ordered then spun on his heel.

"Uncle what are you up to for the rest of today?" the girl known as Kay came into a dining room where her Uncle-Pegasus-was sitting down sipping from a glass of wine

"Nothing much Kay, I have a dinner party with any duelists who make it into the castle tonight. Will you join us?" he asked, Kay shook her head

"No thank you." she replied a little coldly "I would prefer to eat in my room."

"Very well, sit down and tell me about your trip, I want to hear all about it." Pegasus smiled at his neice.

* * *

"Look at him, he's just standing there." Jounouchi said gleefully "It must mean he's accepted defeat."

The battle between Kaiba and Yugi had gone on maybe twenty minutes-according to Kim's watch-and while Kaiba had dueled well Yugi had him cornered with a combo that weakened his Blue Eyes Ultimate Drago which was now at a mere 900 attack points.

"I banish all my kuriboh's and summon Celtic Guardian, attack!" The celtic guardian took off one of the Blue Eyes reducing Kaiba's life points to four hundred.

"I lost five hundred life points from that." Kaiba muttered dully, "These squares will represent a hundred of those." he took five steps back standing on the castle's edge.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked,

"I have nothing left to lose, if you attack you will win this game and I will die, the force of your blow will cause me to fall." Kaiba explained

"You spoiled creep, that's fighting dirty! Making a bluff like that just so you can win" Jounouchi hollered over to him. Kaiba merely kept his cool gaze on Yugi

"What if it's not a bluff?" Ryou asked a little worriedly

"Why would Kaiba risk his life like that?" Cat asked her eyes widening. Kim frowned over at the tall CEO

"Yugi, on your next turn your true duelist self will be revealed. A duel is like two mirrors facing each other, in order to win you've got to think like your opponent and then you'll find out your true self." Kaiba said crossing his arms "If our positions were reversed I would push you over without a seconds thought. But this doesn't mean I give up, it's my turn and I draw." he drew from his deck and smirked "I play Monster Reborn and ressurect one Blue Eyes. Unfortunately I have to wait a turn to attack, it's your turn now Yugi."

off to the side everybody stared at Yugi wondering what he will do? Would Kaiba be serious and commit suicide?

"YUGI! SLIT MY THROAT WITH YOUR CARD?" Kaiba bellowed.

"He's really serious." Kim said, Yugi hesitated only one more second

"Alright Kaiba, I'll do it! Celtic Guardian attack!"

"He did it?" Kim asked in shock her jaw dropping, Cat looked at Yugi in shock

"NO YUGI...STOP!" she called out, Yugi's eyes widened and the finger he used to direct Celtic Guardian's attack started shaking

"...STOP!" he screamed sinking to his knees, Celtic Guardian stopped in the nick of time. Kaiba glared

"I win. Burst stream!"

And after that the duel was done, Yugi had lost. Kaiba walked over to him and took the five star chips from his glove.

"I won." Kaiba said uncaringly, Jounouchi ran forward to his friend

"yugi, Yugi, are you ok?" he asked worriedly, Yugi sat on his knees as tears poured from his eyes

"I-I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill Kaiba." he whimpered. "I couldn't, I couldn't."

the group sat around him patting him on the back

"Yugi, you did the right thing, it's ok." Kim said reassuringly,

"Don't Cry yugi, you're a boy," Anzu tried cheering him up,

"You showed weakness in the end Yugi, that's why I won. Caring about the enemy's well being is the stupides thing a duelist can ever do." Kaiba told him, Kim ground her teeth together

"That's not true!" Anzu spoke up "facing yourself no matter how tough things get and to keep on fighting is the real game. You bet your life as if it was nothing, when you realized you were going to lose you didn't have the courage to keep living." Anzu explained "It is you who has lost."

"I won because Yugi was a coward who couldn't kill me, he was spineless and weak." Kaiba snapped. Yugi winced at those words. Kim stood up

"Listen you jerk." she started "You won on default! You freaking threatened to commit suicide for a card game, Yugi is man enough to NOT let you die no matter how much you deserve it!" she cried out to him

"Whatever, you're no duelist in my eyes, hell you're not even worth arguing with." Kaiba sneered, Kim kept on glaring

"I don't care what you think about me Seto Kaiba, I know who I am and that's enough for me, unlike you! You left after one loss because "you didn't know who you were" and you call Yugi a coward!" she spat. "That is the reason why you're here, because another CEO saw a good opportunity to take you down in your absence,"

Kaiba snarled almost at loss as to what to say, she had hit directly home, his down turned mouth soon curved into a sneer "Say what you want, it's still the howl of a loser!" he retorted

"Fine go then!" Jounouchi threw the other part of Kaiba's duel disk at him "and take this with you."

"Cheer up Yugi, there's still some duelists around and I bet you can win five more." Honda said to him, Yugi smiled a little

"Ok, I won't give up."

"I'll leave Pegasus's remains to you." Kaiba said as he strode off

"What a jerk." Cat muttered then turned to Kim who was looking out in space shaking in rage. "Nice going there by the way." she said smiling a little. Kim took a deep breath and looked at her.

"T-thanks. I guess. I can't stand that creep." she muttered.

"We don't have time, the suns setting, come on we gotta get five more star chips somehow." Jounouchi said,

"Right." Yugi said as he followed Jounouchi down the stairs, they ran and ran until they saw the entrance. Kemo was standing out there

"Hey, see that boat over there." he called to them, everybody looked out to the sea a little boat was sailing away "Those are all the duelists who lost their star chips, except you."

"Aw crap, so there's no more duelists?" Kim asked worried

"In other words the four finalists have been decided,"

"He has ten star chips." Yugi pointed to Jounouchi

"Yes, so he is one, Bandit Keith is the other and another came by earlier but left saying they were going to go get the fourth duelist." Kemo explained "in other words...you're not in Yugi."

"NO!" the friends all shouted,

"Yugi...take my star chips." Jounouchi said starting to take his glove off "I never would've gotten this far without you,"

"No, you got them for your sister...I can't take them." Yugi said faintly sitting down again, his eyes had lost the glimmer of hope,

"Hey there you all are!" a familiar voice said behind them

"Mai?" Kim asked turning around "You're one of the finalists?"

"WHA-you got ten star chips Jounouchi?"

"It's gonna be half of that now." Jounouchi replied,

"No way, Yugi only has five? I won't allow that. Here Yugi." Mai held out six extra star chips "I have an extra set take them" Mai ordered, Yugi looked at her and then shook his head

"No. I can't accept them," he said quietly

"Yugi just take them." Anzu protested. Yugi shook his head

"I can't." he almost whined "I just can't do it."

"Yugi..." Kim said sadly "the-then fight her, battle for them, there's a simmulator box near by." but Yugi continued to look at the ground in silence.

"Just because you lost one lousy duel doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Mai told him but Yugi just shook his head no. "Fine, then I'll go to Pegasus's castle without you," Mai snapped hoping it would make Yugi change his mind, but Yugi didn't say anything. Mai turned around to emphasize that she was serious,

"Yugi! Just take them!" Honda shouted,

"Wait Mai!" Cat called "If Yugi won't duel you for them...I will!" she challenged reaching into her pocket and taking out her deck, everybody's jaws dropped seeing Cat step confidently towards Mai,

"Look hon, I appreciate your gesture for Yugi...but you-"

"But nothing, I challenge you to a duel for them!" Cat said determindly, Mai nodded

"Fine, follow me to a simmulator box." she instructed, Cat nodded and followed the older woman to the duel box.

"She's really going to do this." Kim said, smiling she followed the two girls, soon after everybody went along to watch their newest friends duel each other.

* * *

**Whew, I'm done. Yay next chapter is Cat vs Mai, who will win? Place your bets,**

**anywho I just want to say that I won't be updating for a few weeks because I really need to concentrate on other fics and my school work*sweatdrop* **

**OH Disclaimer time, the girl that had a few moments in this chapter is the OC of a very good friend of mine, so Kay is in ownership of Nintendo_Queen, and she has her own parody story Sunshine and Moonshine, if you haven't read it I strongly encourage it. Her letter was not written by me but by her (obviously) :P so please make a warm welcome to Kay Simms**


	15. Duelist Kingdom: Cat vs Mai

***jumps in* I'm back! *ducks in cover as rotten food is thrown*, ahem are they all gone? Good, well I know it's been a while and even though I promised myself this wouldnt be updated until I got a hold on my other fics...i just had to write this out, this is in honor for my friend Cat just cuz she's been so awesome to me lately XD thanks so much to everybody who reviews and who either adds this to their favs or story alerts, it encourages me to do better.**

**Enjoy**

**disclaimer: I don't own the storyline sort-of-ish and I don't own Cat Tsuru or anybody who isn't Kim XD**

* * *

Cat sat opposite of Mai Kajuaku and placed her deck down, she bit her lip nervously,

"_why did I do this? I'm not a good duelist! I could barely duel last time I was with my old friends in America." _she scolded herself

"There's still time to back out and save yourself from embarrassing yourself in front of your friends hon." Mai offered, Cat looked up into Mai's fierce and challenging eyes and that only fueled her desire to win

"I'll duel." Cat replied firmly but a trace of hesitantness was in her voice. Mai shrugged and drew her five cards as Cat drew hers

"Come on Cat! You can do this!" Kim hollered, Cat turned her head to meet Kim's smiling face and smiled back feeling a little more confident at the group who were all smiling at her in encouragement. Her eyes fell back down to her hand

"_not a bad hand," _Cat mused to herself biting her bottom lip "Ok, first I'll play Magician of Hope in defense mode, and then I'll play two cards face down,"

"Not bad for a beginner, it's my move now," Mai started drawing a card and looking at her cards "I'll play Harpy Lady in attack mode(atk 1300) and I'll lay a face down card, now harpy lady attack!"

Cat grit her teeth as the bird lady slashed at her magician. "I end my turn."

"Right," Cat muttered drawing, "I play Witch of the Black forest in attack mode," (atk 1100, def 1200) A young woman with violet hair and leaf like hair accessories appeared on the field

"Wow nice card." Kim said,

"Eh, what does it do?" Jounouchi asked,

"Well...I can't quite remember I was just thinking that it looked kinda pretty, but I know this one has a side effect." Kim replied wracking her brain trying to remember what it did.

"Pathetic kid," Mai taunted "Harpy attack!"

"I activate my trap card Ring of Magnetism! It boosts up my Witch of the Black forest by 500 points and as long as this mosnter wears the ring you can only attack it." Cat explained flipping over one of her face down cards.

"whoohoo way to go Cat!" Jounouhci cried as the Harpy was destroyed, Mai gave her a smirk

"That was well played kid." she complimented. Cat gave a confident smile, Mai's life points fell from 2000 to 1700, "but on my turn I play monster reborn bringing back my Harpy Lady, then I activate Rose Whip increasing its attack by 300 points" Mai flipped over her face down card she had lain down earlier making both monsters at 1600 attack points. Cat surveyed the field

"_Ok, Mai has one monster at 1600 points and no face down cards, I have one at 1600 as well as my face down card, none of my current cards can help out Witch of the Black Forest increase attack points, should I lay a monster in defense?"_

"But I'm not done yet, now I activate a handy spell trap card called Dust Tornado taking out your Ring of Magnetism and taking away your extra attack points." Mai explained as she set the card down, a tornado of what seemed to be feathers and dust whirled over to Cat's Witch and after a bright glow the monster fell back down to 1100 attack points.

"Oh man." Cat grumbled

"now my harpy strike again!" the harpy's claws slashed through the witch and Cat's life points fell 500 points making her at 1500. Cat frowned a little

"Ok then, when witch of the black forest is sent to the grave I get to choose a monster with a def of 1500 or more to my hand then shuffle my deck." Cat explained,

"ah that's what it was." Kim said on the side lines,

"so what card do you think she'll choose?" Jounouchi asked.

"How do you expect me to know?" Kim retorted

"you're her friend."

"You're her friend too."

"Guys," Anzu snapped at them. Kim and Jounouchi both closed their mouths silently agreeing to finish their argument later.

"That was a good move there," Ryou started "Mai got rid of Cat's magic card to destroy her monster but Cat can choose her monster and reshuffle her deck and hopefully it'll be for the best."

Cat took out a very personal favorite card and put it in her hand then did a quick shuffle hoping what Ryou said was right and that her deck wouldn't let her down, Mai was a tough opponent.

"Um, I place this in face down defense" Cat began putting down her Magician of Faith and looked back down to her hand trying to figure out a strategy. "a-and I'll also place this facedown." cat put another card on the field

"Are you done yet?" mai asked impatiently, Cat scowled and nodded "Finally, I play two cards face down" the older woman smirked a little as Cat blinked in confusement,

"_What's she planning? Not making a move, sure she has a stronger monster than I do and one face down card. Maybe she's hoping I'll play a monster and attack only to catch me by surprise. Oh man what do I do?" _Cat drew her next card and started to study her hand.

"Now what?" Honda asked, Kim shrugged

"Well based from Mai's duel with Jounouchi we know her harpy ladies are her key monsters to win, she usually backs them up with spells and traps. But she probably changed her strategy now that we know her psychic powers are a fake." Kim started to say

"it seems fairly neutral tho." Ryou commented, "I mean Mai has a 1700 life points whereas Cat has 2000 but neither one of them are really attacking." Kim glanced down at Yugi to see that he was still out of it

"_Hang in there Yugi, Cat will win for you. You'll have your chance to defeat Pegasus." _she thought.

Cat finally decided on a move

"Alright! First I activate the magic card Pot of Greed and I draw 2 more cards, next I play Peacock in attack mode!" Cat placed the card down and a hologram of a bright blue bird with 1700 attack points appeared on the board. "Now I place the magic card Malovent Nuzzler boosting it up to 2400, now Peacock destroy Harpy lady" the blue bird charged forward, Harpy Lady was still at 1600 attack points

"I play the magic card Harpies Feather duster, it gets rid of your Malovent Nuzzler decreasing it to 1700 attack points" Mai flipped over a card, Cat blinked only to realize her monster was still stronger

"So what? My peacock's attack points are still 100 attack points higher,"

"I know that, and that's why I activate Cyber Shield to boost up my Harpy's attack points by 500 making it 2100."

"Arg." Cat cried out in frustration as her monster was destroyed. Her life points went from 2000 to 1600.

"That was well played Cat, but I'm afraid you're no match for me. You should just stick to cheerleading." Mai told her, Cat lowered her eyes and glared at the table

"I-I won't be a coward anymore Mai," she muttered "I'm dueling for a friend, maybe we haven't known each other longer than two weeks but he's my friend. I have no intention of losing!" she cried out determindly.

"With our support and friendship nothing can stop Cat!" Anzu cried

"Cat may be our new friend but we still trust and believe in her!" Kim piped up

"Look you three, you may be on good terms but friendship isn't going to win. The only reason Yugi didn't win his last duel was because he wasn't strong enough!" Mai countered

"That's not true Mai!" Jounouchi yelled back

"Yeah, Kaiba technically cheated." Kim muttered.

"Face it Cat, I admire your determination but Yugi's out of it, he doesn't care about this duel or you."

Cat swallowed hard at those words but she refused to believe it, beside Kim Yugi blinked his eyes and looked up at the duel,

"_you don't know anything," _he thought to himself, his thoughts were directed to all of his friends _"you don't know what it's like to have an Anicent spirit who can control you and do whatever he wants." _his mind flashed to when he heard the spirit declare attack ready to take Kaiba's life.

"Cat! Don't listen to mai! Yugi cares about EVERYBODY!" Kim stepped forward "we all care about this duel Cat and it's not just because it's a tournament, it's because we want somebody who's very dear and special to all of us to come back, we want to take Pegasus down for what he's done so far ." Cat nodded remembering when she had come out of some sort of memory block only to see Yugi shaking his T.V. Begging for his grandpa.

"right Kim."

"do your best Cat." Kim encouraged giving her a thumbs up and a grin. Cat nodded feeling grinning back

"right!" she replied then turned back to Mai "Are your star chips ready? Cuz I'm about to beat you,"

"Such talk coming from you hon, Harpy Lady attack her defense card."

"It was Magician of Faith, when this card is destroyed face down I get to bring back a spell card from my graveyard." Cat took back Ring of Magnetism

"I end my turn." Mai sighed. Cat grinned

"Good, Ok first I play Dark Magician Girl!" Mai's eyes widened as a blonde haired girl in a blue and pink outfit popped up spinning her wand.

"Wh-where did you get THAT card?"

"It hasn't been released in Japan yet, i'm not from Japan originally." Cat replied, next I equip Ring of Magnetism to Dark Magician girl giving her a total of 2500 points. Now attack Cyber harpy!" Cat instructed, Dark Magician girl aimed her wand at the harpy and a moment later a pink magic ball hit Mai's monster. Mai's life points only went down 300 points making her at 1400, "Next I play the spell card quick attack so I can attack one more time," Cat placed the card on the field and Mai gave a small smile as Dark Magician Girls magic took down the remains of her life points.

"WHOO HOO!" Kim cried jumping up and doing some sort of weird imitation of a cheerleader pose. "Uh huh, who's awesome, that's right, it's Cat Tsuru!" she went on a long rant, Cat sat back feeling like a load had just come off her shoulders and she felt really proud of herself for the first time in months. Mai pushed over five star chips

"Well played, you just might have a duelists heart in you." she complimented then left the simmulator. Cat smiled down at the star chips in her hand, she stood and turned to see Kim and Jounouchi strutting around making up a stupid song that nobody really could follow with.

"hey Mai!" she called, Mai looked over and Cat smiled "thanks for the duel, that was a lot of fun." she called. Mai only waved and kept her expression neutral, Cat stepped out her self and saw Yugi standing there with some sort of proud and happy look,

"U-um Yugi...h-here." cat handed him the star chips she had won. Yugi looked down and smiled

"_I sort of wonder if Mai had gone easy on Cat?" _he wondered but then looked up at his new friend and gave her a wide smile

"Thank you Cat, I'll always remember this, the Other Me too." Cat blushed and tried acting cool about it

"I-it's no big deal." she said but Yugi shook his head in disagreement

"It is a big deal to me, and the Other me, you've given me the courage to face my fears and duel once again and to partner up with my other self so we can win." he explained. Cat nodded feeling a little shy at his commment but then let out a small "oof" as Kim gave her a hug

"well done Cat!" Kim cried, Cat laughed and hugged Kim back

"thanks for your support Kim."

"GROUP HUG!" Jounouchi cried, Kim and Cat broke their hug inorder to avoid Jounouchi's tight gripping hugs

"Stay away from me fool!" Kim cried, yugi and Anzu laughed as they ran to catch up.

Ryou stayed behind and began to chuckle, a dark chuckle that didn't belong to him

"play your silly games, but very soon I shall aquire another millennium item." dark brown eyes flickered up to the laughing and running group "and very soon the dark shadow powers will be mine once more."

Kim had finally relented as Jounouchi caught her in a tight hug

"Don't hug me! I didn't win any duels!"

"That's right, Cat come here!" Jounouchi released Kim and hugged Cat instead

"Jounouchi...my ribs, can't...breathe." she wheezed. Kim gave a small laugh before another cold sensation ran down her spine, looking behind her she saw Ryou walking towards them

"Hey Ryou, you better hurry up." she called, Ryou's face shifted back to his friendly expression

"coming!" he shouted.

"Finally on our way to Pegasus's castle!" Jounouchi said happily,

"Hurry up you guys!" Mai called down to them from the door "Last one up is a rotten egg."

"See ya!" Kim shouted as she dashed up the steps.

* * *

**Collapse, so...much...research XD**

**yeah it was kind of a short duel but I think for my first attempt it was pretty good, I tried editing out and sparing you all from some MAJOR friendship speeches, I personally think it could have gone on a little longer but I was running out of ideas and besides Mai's duel with Anzu was kinda short itself. OH and I did have some help from Kay with the duel, I borrowed some moves from Cat's duel in her story Sunshine and Moonshine, so if you wanna read the masterpiece (cuz her duels are MUCH better than mine) just visit her profile page Nintendo_Queen. (its on my profile page)**

**Heh heh heh, the story is getting even more interesting and Bakura's starting to make a few appearances isn't he? XD **

**Review please, I'm not dead yet!**

**later gators!**


	16. Duelist Kingdom: the evil of Toon World

**Hey wadda ya know? I'm updating again, it was supposed to be done yesturday but i've been having issues with ADD and restlessness again so I had to take a breather, ok onwards with the story.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

"Finally Pegasus's castle!" Jounouchi cried. When the friends reached the entrance of the castle Kemo was standing there guarding it.

"What? Theres no way all of you won ten star chips, get lost this isn't some club house this is a place reserved for the elite duelists." he said, Mai, Jounouchi, and Yugi each raised their gloved hands showing off their star chips.

"guess we'll fit right in," Mai said

"Hey mind telling the housekeepers I like my pillows extra fluffy? Thanks." Jounouchi said smugly to the man, Kemo gritted his teeth

"You're a doll." Mai complimented walking up to the door and starting to place her star chips in

Kim was shifting from one foot to another her knee throbbed from an old injury and she hoped they could sit down soon.

"boy you're awfully restless." Cat remarked. Kim shrugged and gave a small smile

Mai inserted the last chip and turned the knob "voila!" she shouted happily

"At last we're in," Yugi said cheerfully

"Boy he's perked up in the last 3 minutes." Kim muttered as they started forward the door. Kemo fumed as he saw Jounouchi and Yugi enter the castle but upon seeing Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Kim, and Cat he saw his chance to be a jerk

"Hey you five, you don't even have dueling gloves." he shouted running in front of them. They stopped sheepishly

"But you have to let us in," Anzu started "We're the cheerleaders."

"THE WHA-?" Kim started but Cat elbowed her hard to shut her up

"What?" Kemo cried indingtantly "What do you think this is a highschool football game? Get lost." he ordered, Kim stepped forward ready to have an argument.

"Listen pal!" she cried "I traveled on a boat soaking wet, came onto the island and watched people play card games ALL freaking day, then I had to chase Mokuba down only for you to kidnap him back-speaking of which where is he?-THEN we got LOCKED in a cave by one of the finalists, on top of that I have a medical condition that should be looked at soon-ish and NOW you're saying we can't go in?" Kim ranted

"You're not a duelist girl, and you're already on my short list now I suggest you get out of here." Kemo threatened

"Ryou...can we use your dark spirit?" Cat asked a little jokingly, Ryou stiffened and fingered his millennium ring nervously.

"No star chips, no entry." Kemo said with finalization, Kim clenched her hand into a fist and Honda grabbed her shoulders

"Whoa easy Kim." he chided

"Are you saying you can't do this one tiny favor for us?" Mai asked sweetly, Kemo turned to see the blonde woman "Please...just for me?" she winked-which Kemo thought was for him but the others had caught on, Kemo stuttered and blushed

"Uhhhhhh...absoloutly not, Pegasus gave me explicit instructions to-" Mai winked again and the group behind Kemo ran around him and into the castle, "Wait stop!" he shouted. Mai swung her knapsack hitting Kemo (_REJECTED! Wait where did the knapsack come from?_) as the friends pushed at the doors Mai ran in at the last possible moment but poor Kemo slammed face and hair first into the door (_ow my hair)_

"hey open up, open up!" he ordered as Jounouchi slid a bolt over the door handles making sure he was locked out.

"And that's that." Jounouchi said smugly wiping his hands. Kim high fived Mai.

"Pegasus is sure to be around here somewhere." Yugi said then made a run for it. Kim sighed

"Even more running." she murmured running after him, they ran through halls and past a dining room and then they came upon a person they probably wouldn't really want to see

"Bandit Keith!" Jounouchi cried angrily,

"Oh boy." Cat sighed.

"Well what do ya know? If it isn't Katsuya Jounouchi and his crew of dumb dueling friends."

"You slime bucket, I've been wanting to beat the crap out of you ever since you left us in that cave, HEYAH!" he yelled throwing punches at the American duelist. Cat and Kim sighed as Jounouchi continued to miss and Bandit Keith taunted him about it.

"Cant this grudge of yours wait?" Keith asked,

"You wish," Jounouchi retorted

"Ok but suit yourself, the real battle is going to begin."

"Real battle?"

"the world champ vs the creator." Keith explaiend. Everybody looked over the rail to see Kaiba standing there holding his briefcase of doom looking determined.

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted, Kaiba looked up and smirked

"So you did make it in after all." he sneered

"Wait...are they going to duel?" Cat asked,

"That's correct." a voice said, everybody turned to see another man with grey hair also in sunglasses "Welcome duelists, congragulations for making it this far, was impressed by you all so he decided to treat you to a very special duel."

"I some how doubt this is a reward for maing it to the castle." Kim muttered under her breath.

"This match is to give you an insight of what you're in for." Croquet continued

"So it's meant to intimitate us." Mai interrpreted

"Why would Mr. Pegasus do that?" Croquet asked

"Because he's a nut case." Jounouchi replied

"Cuz the man's isn't right in the head." Kim inputed. Croquet frowned a little not liking them insulting his boss.

"Enjoy the match." was all he said before turning away and leaving the group. Kim looked down at Kaiba feeling both anxious and sorry for the CEO. Sure Kim didn't like him much but still she knew what Pegasus could do, she had witnessed firsthand what the Millennium Ring, Puzzle, and Eye were capable of and as much as she disliked Kaiba she didn't wish upon him to lose his soul or company.

"I don't like this." Cat murmured

"Me neither. Let's hope Kaiba knows what he's doing." Kim replied, down below Kaiba clenched at the pendant his brother had made him, in the shape of a duel monsters card but the card opened holding a picture of his younger brother. Kaiba would always cherish it and nothing was going to stop him from getting his little brother back. The main doors opened and in walked Pegasus J. Crawford in the same red suit that Kim had seen on T.V. Only a week ago. His hair still covered half his face

"hello Kaiba-boy!" he greeted in a dashing matter. Kaiba cringed at the nickname "It's so nice to see you again."

"Cut the crap Pegasus, let's just get this over with, I want my brother back and for you to leave my company alone." Kaiba snapped gripping his brief case

"Yes, you've stated that before" Pegasus began but Kaiba cut him off by opening his briefcase and throwing the duel disk at Pegasus who barely caught it "What's this?"

"It's my new invention, I'll duel you using this." Kaiba told him smirking a little. Pegasus weighed it and sighed

"I've never been really good at physical sports." he said with a sad sigh "How about this? I'll play but somebody else throws the disk for me." he said with a laugh, Kaiba scowled "Now I promised to let you see Mokuba..." the creator cut off as he gestured to a shadow in the doorway, one of Pegasus's men stepped out holding a chain and in tow was Mokuba Kaiba.

Kaiba gaped at his little brother who looked dazed and bruised, his clothing dirty and wrinkled

"That's just awful!" Cat gasped. Kim narrowed her eyes,

"Mokuba!" Kaiba cried "What have you done with him?" Pegasus chuckled and pulled a card from the inside of his jacket

"This." the card held a picture of Mokuba, the card title was "Soul Card"

"Sealed inside a card?" Kaiba asked

"Your brother is now just a shell unable to respond to you but he has enough volition to obey me." Pegasus explained as he handed Mokuba the duel disk. Kaiba looked at his brother and understood what Pegasus meant,

"I don't want to fight my brother." he muttered more to himself

"We can always go back to my method." Pegasus offered. Kaiba scowled even more and clenched his fist

"Alright, I accept your conditions but I shall win!" he declared, Pegasus waved his hand and two men took Mokuba away _"Don't worry little brother, I'll save you." _he promised.

"Good luck Kaiba." Yugi muttered

Duel start!

A few floors above Kay Simms was at her desk writing stuff down on some grid sheets and looking at drawings her uncle had done. One of Kay's hobbies was to make new trading cards, she wasn't publicly credited but the love and appreciation her uncle showed was enough for her. That and Kay wasn't all that interested in being too famous, she was already noticed as "Pegasus's neice," not to mention her alias the Black Cat. Kay scratched her head as her green eyes itched with tiredness. Jet lag could affect a person in many ways. Sighing she threw down her pen and leaned back in her chair stretching, a knock came at her door

"enter." she called too lazy to stand up and open it, in walked Croquet

"Ms. Simms welcome back." he started to say, Kay smiled at him. In many ways Croquet was almost like family to her. He had been there with her uncle for a very long time and Kay had grown up around the man.

"Thanks Croquet." she replied standing

"Your uncle is dueling right now," Croquet told her, Kay nodded and smiled a little "Care to watch."

"Yeah sure, maybe not for long though, I have things to do..." Kay said, Croquet nodded in understanding and proceeded to lead her down the halls and to the duel arena. Kay was determined to stay in the shadows of the halls whilst watching the duel. She watched as Pegasus brought out his secret weapon. Toon world

"good gosh, it's like a horrible imitation of American cartoons!" a girl down below had exclaimed. Kay's eyes traveled downwards seeing the source of the voice and smiled a little unkindly, the girl had short dark brown hair and glasses, she seemed to be someone in to cartoons, especially judging by her t-shirt

"Oh...just wait til you see what my uncle has in store." she murmured

"Pegasus, you say you can feel my anger?" Kaiba challenged "Allright, since you know my hand I'm going to discard my entire hand and the card that I draw goes into attack mode, even I don't know which card it is." Kaiba explained as his hand reached for his deck

"Watch it's gonna be a spell or trap card." Kim said as a smile crossed her face, Cat looked at her a little shocked

"Kim!" she exclaimed, Kim raised her hands in a surrender position

"And my card is Blue Eyes white dragon!" Kaiba declared dramatically throwing the card on the table. The hologram of the dragon appeared

"Wow Kaiba knew that Pegasus could read his mind, so he bet and risked everything on one card."

"Ha, read minds?" Mai laughed "Take it from me that stuff is fake."

"No it's true, that American has ESP" Ryou protested.

"So it's Kaiba's dragon versus that American styled dragon" _Japanese animation vs American!_

"so Cat, I guess our two nationalities have collided in a card game." Kim said a little jokingly.

"attack!" Kaiba instructed, the white burst went to the toon white dragon yet missed.

"WHAT?" everybody exclaimed

"His toons are invulnerable!" Honda cried

"What kind of game designer is he?" Jounouchi challenged "That card is way overpowered!"

"I've never heard of it." Mai said,

"Yeah me neither, it must be a card meant for only Pegasus." Yugi concluded.

Kay leaned against the railing silently enjoying the duel, Pegasus had rarely used that card even in special tournaments across the world and it was nice seeing the card in action. For some reason Kay couldn't quite ignore the girl standing beside Kim, she was slightly taller than Kim and had really long hair her sky blue eyes narrowed down at the duel. Kay sighed and left the duel arena when Pegasus played "Crush card" pretty much destroying Kaiba's deck. The rest was pretty self explanitory.

"Oh no! If Kaiba can't summon a monster then he loses!" Yugi shouted

"Well that sucks." Kim said.

"Kim, try to be a little more sympathetic." Cat groaned

"what? You want me to lean against the railing and go 'NO KAIBA NO!'" Kim asked, everybody looked at her strangely "You know what? Just...ignore me."

down below Kaiba played monster reborn bringing back a clown-like monster and apologizing to Mokuba for failing to save him. Even though he had life points he lost because there were no more cards to draw.

"And you know that when you lose to me people lose what is very precious to them, their soul." Pegasus said in a smug matter holding up a blank card,

"Uh oh." Honda remarked,

"PENALTY GAME!" Pegasus shouted and after a bright flash Kaiba sat in the chair looking dazed in a stunned manner, "Remove the corpse." Pegasus ordered, "Oh you poor siblings, your cards are so close yet so far apart." he taunted

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted, his puzzle gave a small glow and the Other Yugi emerged, "Pegasus I won't forgive you! I promise...I'll beat you!" he practically growled. Pegasus smiled cruelly

"Just remember Yugi-boy that you have to defeat all of the finalists to have a chance to beat me."

"I know that, but...I won't be satisfied until I destroy you." The Other Yugi said darkly.

"the championship is tomorrow morning, out of all four of you only one of you will have the chance to face me." Pegasus addressed to all the duelists

"Duelists, you received these cards upon your acceptance to this tournament, in order to proceed you're going to need these." a man said holding out the "great wealth and the Honor of the Kings Left" cards,

"ah crap not those." Jounouchi moaned. Yugi stared hard at his cards thinking, finally he turned to his friend and gave him the "Great Wealth" card.

"Jounouchi, we need to make it to the final round. You take that card and use it to win the prize money, I'll use this card to battle Pegasus." Jounouchi stared at the card Yugi had given him and smiled confidently

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Allrighty's, and that's that chapter. Yeah it's kind of a filler but I think it went pretty nicely, don't you? Even though I was sort of making fun of the show somewhat and adding abridged-ness to it. *cough***

**As usual, review, favorite, or add to your alerts. Or do all three. Have a nice day **


	17. Duelist Kingdom: late night wandering

**ugh, I'm sorry, this was typed out and ready to roll but fanfiction was giving me issues and not letting me update**

**Warning this chapter doesn't quite go with the original episode, if you don't like don't flame me to death or you will feel my wrath, jk, but you have been warned. Oh and until I say so "yugi" is *yami curses the fact they don't know Yami's name yet* so when I say Yugi I mean the spirit of the puzzle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, manga, trading card game, characters (cept my own) or video games, that relate to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise XD **

* * *

"Please step right this way." Croquet invited. The group of duelists-andf riends-all huddled behind him as he led them through the halls and down to a dining area. There they were met with the sight of a banquet and delicious looking-and smelling food-

"FOOOD!" Kim, Jounouchi, and Honda yelled excitedly.

"Hmph, this is the first time they've fed us properly." Anzu said with a huff. Cat shrugged, Mai's dinner the previous night hadn't been bad, and Mako had offered them some fish. Yugi looked around the dining room and spotted a portrait he'd never see again

"Shadi?" he exclaimed sharply. Cat followed Yugi's gaze and gasped, a man with dark skin dressed in a beige robe complete with a turban looked out to them with peircing blue eyes, around his neck hung an ankh.

"who's that?" Ryou asked curiously, Jounouchi huffed

"It's this psycho Egyptian who wanted to learn the secrets of Yugi's millennium puzzle, I nearly got killed because of him." he explained.

"Oh." Cat replied. Kim shifted her feet and looked up at the portrait, she had this eerie feeling that he was watching them.

"What's that around his neck?" Ryou asked,

"It's called the millennium key," Yugi told him. Ryou's eyes widened.

"I knew it! This island does hold many clues and secrets of the millennium items." he exclaimed excitedly. Kim gave a sideways look at his millennium ring and frowned thoughtfully.

"The millennium key can unlock a persons heart and control them, shadi can see into others minds." Yugi said

"Yeah, if you ask me the guy is almost as bad as Bakura's spirit...if you don't mind me saying," Jounouchi said looking at Ryou, Ryou smiled slightly

"You don't have to worry about it controlling me anymore."

"sure." Kim mumbled under her breath,

"Pegasus knows something about the millennium items, and Shadi said he was a guardian of the items." Yugi started thoughtfully.

"I wonder who that is?" Anzu asked pointing up to another portrait. A woman who looked no older than twenty with long curly blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes looked over them, she wore a fancy dress sitting in an elegant pose

"She's beautiful," Cat breathed. Kim nodded, she liked art and she could appreciate these paintings, turning to Croquet she asked

"Croquet? Who are these people? What do the portraits mean?"

"These were all painted by Mr Pegasus, he doesn't like to talk about them so don't expect him to tell you anything. Now if you will please, sit down and enjoy the meal Mr. Pegasus has provided."

"You don't need to tell us twice." Jounouchi and Honda said together. They all sat down and started to eat,

"Yugi. Do you think you can rescue the Kaiba's?" Honda asked, everybody looked over at him a little surprised "I know what they did is sickening, but Kaiba was fighting for his brother..." Honda tried reasoning. Jounouchi scowled

"They got what they deserved." Jounouchi spat bitterly

"Jounouchi it's the same thing as you, they were fighting for each other just like you're fighting for your sister." Honda exclaimed, Jounouchi sighed and spooned some soup into his mouth,

"whatever, do what you want to do." he said as he picked up another spoonful of soup just then he let out a cry as he spotted an eyeball in his spoon "what the heck is this?" he cried

"I have one in mine too!" Mai shrieked, kim stirred her soup but didn't see or feel any eyeballs, she was secretly glad. _(A/N how could the eyeball stay at the bottom of the soup then suddenly float up?)_

Yugi stared at his spoon seeing an eyeball in his as well, it looked much like the millennium eye

Just then a screen appeared and Pegasus greeted them all cheerfully

"Greetings duelists, I hope you are enjoying my favorite soup!" he told them.

"Yeah thanks for the meal you jerk." Jounouchi said holding up his millennium eye look alike, Pegasus feigned surprise

"Oh but that's part of the course." he chided. "each contestant should have received a replica millennium eye, I see one of you is not there but oh well."

Kim looked around momentarily forgetting that Bandit Keith was part of the tournament, she vaguely wondered why he wasn't there?

"Now crack that eye open!"

Jounouchi was the first one to do so, the eye came undone with a small pop revealing a slip of paper in it

"D?" he asked, Yugi popped his open

"A?"

"I have B" Mai said

"Now then the order of play." Pegasus said grandly showing a bracket with A and B, C and D up to a crown

"I get to fight Keith" Jounouchi said determindly raising a clenched fist "Oh how I've been waiting for this moment."

"Looks like I get to face Yugi." Mai said with a smile.

"Well I look forward to the tournament tomorrow, enjoy!" and with that Pegasus was gone from the screen leaving his guests to finish dinner and go to bed.

"and that's it for the night, I will show you to your rooms." Croquet told them, Jounouchi and Kim reluctantly left the table-which still had some food on it-and followed Croquet into another hallway.

"Hey Yugi can I have your replica eye?" Ryou asked suddenly. Yugi blinked but nodded and handed the eye over to which Ryou pocketed it

"You're weird Ryou-kun." Kim said with an amused smile. Croquet showed the rooms

"I'm afraid that some of you will have to share..." he started to say after doing a quick count off. "If you are a duelist you get a room all to yourself,"

"That's cool." Kim said with a yawn,

in the end everybody but Kim and Cat got their own rooms, the two girls had said they didn't mind sharing one and entered a very fancy looking room.

"this is nice." Kim said with a smile,

"Better than on the ground." Cat agreed "so do you want the bed or...?" she started to say but Kim flopped on the couch

"nah, I like couches." she said draping an arm over her eyes. Cat laughed with a small shrug and sat on the bed, she wondered if Kim was just being polite or felt obligated to take the couch? They took turns in the private bathrooms to prepare for bed. Cat dressed in grey sweatpants with a light blue tank top, Kim simply pulled off her spiderman shirt revealing a black cami under the black longsleeved shirt under her spiderman shirt.

The lights went out but Cat couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about all that happened and for some reason just had this really weird off feeling. "Are you still awake?" Kim asked, Cat sighed

"yeah, too much on my mind I guess." she replied. Kim sat up on the couch,

"Me too," she admitted.

"Kim...I don't know about you...but I want to see where Pegasus is hiding the Kaiba brothers. When Yugi wins we've gotta at least know where they are so we can be sure Pegasus kept his word..." Cat started to say.

"Pretty sure Pegasus has guards around the castle."

"I can understand if you don't..." Cat started to say but Kim grinned and cut her off

"Let's go." she said

in the dining hall Ryou Bakura's body was there but the one controlling him was not Ryou, the spirit had emerged having seen Shadi through his host's eyes and came to check it out,

Honda couldn't sleep either, a plan had gone through his mind during dinner and he was carrying it out, Honda wasn't a huge fan of the Kaiba brothers but he knew that Kaiba had good intentions to help his brother and he wanted to find them, unlike Kim though he hadn't thought of security, two men stood guard around a doorway that Honda was pretty sure it led to where they were keeping the Kaiba brothers. He had to think of a plan and quick. Just then the guards let out a shout

"Hey you there halt!" they cried, Honda thought they had seen him but instead heard a soft voice reply

"I'm sorry...I was just looking for the...the bathroom."

This wasn't the truth, Ryou had no idea why he was here and what he was doing,

"Use the one in your room." one man snapped. Ryou bowed his head

"Of course." he replied still a little confused, he started towards the rooms when Honda grabbed his mouth "Honda?" he whispered "what are you doing?" he asked as soon as Honda released him.

"I could ask you the same question," Honda retorted

"You went to look for the Kaiba brothers?" Ryou asked, Honda nodded

"Can you do me a favor and distract the guards?" he asked, Ryou nodded and stepped out calling to anybody, the guards did not look pleased to see him again but Ryou claimed he couldn't find his room and so they had to step away from their post to show him the general way which was when Honda slipped past them and down into what seemed to be a dungeon.

Meanwhile Kim and Cat were creeping down a hallway, the two had pulled on jeans and sweaters before heading out, Kim had spotted a rope with a hook on it on one of the walls and took it just in case, the two girls sat in a dark corner to discuss where they could be.

"My guess is one of those towers." Kim muttered looking out a window,

"How are we gonna get there?" Cat asked, Kim was about to make some stupid suggestion when something slammed into her and an audible oof was heard. Poor Ryou having decided to go back for Honda had tripped over Kim and landed painfully on top of her and the ground.

"Ow." was all Kim had to offer. Cat helped Ryou off of Kim who helped Kim up

"What are you doing?" he hissed

"We can ask you the same question." Kim grumbled

"Yeah what are you doing?" Cat asked. Kim and Ryou gave her an odd look to a now blushing Cat.

"Er...well Honda went looking for the Kaiba brothers...and I went to go find him."

"Heh, that's exactly what we're doing, I say they're in the tower. Every damsel in distress is." Kim said as if that made any sense.

"Kaiba is not a damsel in distress." Cat muttered

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ryou asked

in the dungeons Honda had finally found Mokuba staring dazedly at the ground in a cell

"Mokuba, hey Mokuba!" he half whispered, Mokuba didn't respond so Honda decided not to make any extra noise and find a way to pick the lock, unfortunately for him another security guard was down there and put a gun against his head threateningly

Meanwhile Bandit keith who hadn't shown up to dinner was sneaking into Jounouchi's room to acquire the card he needed to stay qualified in the tournament. The blonde teenager was in the bed snoring away and talking about doughnuts. Keith had finally found the card in the boy's green jacket

"HEY LAY OFF!" Jonouchi cried, Keith jumped a mile when he heard that, whirling around he saw that the teenager was still asleep and grinning "those are my doughnuts Kim." he murmured, Keith's heart was racing

"damn, could he be any louder?" he thought, Jounouchi made a few more coherant words about dueling for doughnuts. As he got out he heard another door open and the boy's friend Yugi poke his head out

"Jounouchi? I thought I heard voices." he murmured. "Are you ok?" he asked sleepily, Keith tried his best imitation on Jounouchi

"Yeah."

"Oh, ok, good night." Yugi murmured(the regular yugi). Keith smirked relieved but his relief was short lived when Yugi threw his door open

"That wasn't Jounouchi's voice! Wa-wait, you're bandit Keith," Yugi said in realization, "what were you doing in Jounouchi's room?" he asked

"Shut up you little twerp!" Keith cried punching Yugi in the jaw. Yugi was thrown into the wall but after a moment he stood up rubbing his jaw, Yugi used to get hit all the time at school and it was a surprise to Keith that he could stand up

"Go to bed or I'll beat you til you can't duel!" Keith threatened and was about to swing at Yugi again when his arm was caught, looking up he saw an angry Jounouchi clenching his wrist

"You think you can hit my pal you jerk?" he asked, keith went forward to hit Jounouchi but Jounouchi hit Keith first "You may be pretty good at cards but I'm pretty good at fighting, I'll save this issue until tomorrow tho." Keith grunted and left the two, Anzu came out of her room to find Yugi's face beginning to bruise and Jounouchi helping him stand. Sighing Anzu got a first aid kit from her room

outside Kim had thrown the grappling hook rope, it had taken her nearly eight tries but she finally succeeded

"Good gosh." she grumbled yanking on the rope. Satisfied that the hook wouldn't pop or come out of place she began to climb with Cat and Ryou following behind her.

"turn this way Yugi," Anzu instructed placing an ice pack on his cheek

"OW!" Yugi cried,

"Oh come on, it can't hurt that much." Jounouchi sighed and bid the two good night,

"I'm embarrassed that I'm always being saved, by you, by Jounouchi and by my Other Self." Yugi admitted looking out to the sky, Anzu looked at her short friend with compassion "I don't want to be pathetic all my life, someday I'm going to be strong enough to protect my friends and win to the Other Me." Yugi declared. Anzu nodded in encouragement.

"Phew!" Kim panted as she climbed over the wall "gosh, that was one of the stupidest things I've done." Cat was on her back panting as well

"I think we should have taken the stairs." she put in, Ryou finally climbed over

"I...agree. This was a terrible idea," he said,

Kim scowled at him "Hey we're up here so we might as well look around." she retorted, her arms felt like jello but she was determined to find the Kaiba brothers. The three stepped into a room but didn't see anything except dust and a portrait of the woman down below.

"I wonder who she is?" Cat asked,

"Maybe she's Pegasus's wife?" Ryou asked

"Then why haven't we seen her?" Kim asked,

"My my, isn't it past your bed times?" a voice asked, the three jumped and whirled around to see Pegasus standing in the door way.

"How did you find us?" Kim asked

"Oh...a little birdie told me." the man answered mockingly

"Oh knock that off," Kim shot at him a little impatiently "what did you do with the Kaiba brothers?"

"and why should I tell you that Kim? All you had to do was ask." he said with a cruel smile. Kim hesitated

"And you would have told us?" she asked, Pegasus only chuckled "Yeah that's what I thought, and you wonder why we snuck around your castle,"

"But nonetheless you did and you came into my private sanctuary, therefore you must be punished." Pegasus told them pushing back the hair that covered his millennium eye. The room started to spin and Kim felt as if she were sinking into the ground, they all let out cries of shock.

"realm of shadows in this twilight hour please accept these souls and grant us power." was the first thing Kim heard when she came to, raising her head from the ground she was a little surprised to see she was in a chamber like hallway, Cat groaned beside her and Ryou was already standing up offering his hands to the two girls.

"Where are we?" cat asked dazed. Kim shook her head

"No clue." she muttered starting forward to the sound of voices. The three came to a large room filled with men in cloaks chanting and two other men doing what seemed to be dueling. Hologram like things were on their sides

"Look, one of those tablets looks like a Blue eyes white dragon." Ryou whispered, Kim now noticed through the haze that there were stone tablets behind the two dueling men.

"And there's that portrait again." Cat whispered, sure enough the same portrait of the lovely lady was on the far wall,

"I summon crawling dragon!" the man opposing the blue eyes white dragon cried, a stone tablet raised up but the other man said simply

"You lose." and with a flash of blue flames the other man disappeared. Cat and Kim backed up when the robed men seemed to surround them,

"I don't like this." Ryou murmured "Let's get out of here."

"I'm with Ryou on this one." Cat agreed. Kim nodded and the three were about to tiptoe out when the winner of the "duel" stepped forward and pushed back his hood revealing it to be Pegasus.

"What did you do to that man?" Kim asked, she had a queasy feeling, Pegasus smiled

"Yami no Game." he told her, Kim blinked

"Dark game?...you don't mean?" she asked horrified. She had been a participant in two of those games and the same culprit behind those games had said the same thing.

"This was how these shadow games were played thousands of years ago," Pegasus started "and with every soul I send to the shadow realm I gain even more power for my millennium eye. The only power that eludes me is life and death," he said quietly, Kim felt too sickened and a little weak to tell him he was stupid for wanting that power. She was trying to take in all the information Pegasus was offering. "and for that I need human souls...such as nosy little brats like yourselves." he said pushing back his hair again. Kim and Cat stepped backward in fear,

"Oh no!" Cat cried. Kim's eyes widened as she tensed feeling guilty and stupid for getting them in this situation.

"Are you going to send us to this said Shadow Realm?" Kim asked warily

"You know too many of my secrets and I can't let you walk free with them, you've snooped around my castle and for this you must pay" Pegasus said to them, "And once I take Bakura's soul not only will it increase my shadow magic but I will gain another millennium item."

Ryou who was in front of the two girls also stepped back wondering what he could do? He unconciously took hold of Kim's hand who in turn took hold of Cat's. "I hope the accomadations in the Shadow Realm are to your liking." Pegasus sneered and was about to activate the power of his millennium eye when Bakura's ring started to glow, his other eye widened when he felt a evil presence and when the glowing stopped, the dark spirit had taken over again

"Spirit?" Kim asked, Bakura turned and smirked at her,

"Hello again." he said plesantly, Kim didn't know whether to hug the spirit or run like hell, she opted to just stare at him in shock, her grip on his hand slacking

"What's this?" Pegasus demanded

"Change of plans Pegasus." Bakura said quietly and cruelly. Both millennium items glowed almost blinding everybody in the room. "You may sense me now but you won't remember any of this later. Erase their minds!" he cried as his ring let out a burst of energy, Cat and Kim shielded their eyes from the blinding lights before everything went blank to them,

Kim's eyes shot open as she sat up on the couch, on the bed Cat sat up too rubbing her head

"That was weird." Kim mumbled.

"I know right? I had this weird dream where Bakura went all psycho." Cat murmured

"Interesting." Kim replied her hand tingling.

In another room the dark sprit of the ring sat on his bed laughing to himself

"I finally found it," he whispered excitedly "And soon it shall be mine."

the sun rose the next morning, everybody was asleep except for Yugi who stared out at the sunrise

"_No Matter what, I will save you grandpa and Kaiba." _he promised to himself,

within the hour more people began to rise out of bed and prepare for their duels. Mai had stayed up all night preparing a deck just for Yugi,

however two people were not awake and ready to go, Kim and Cat were still sleeping, it wasn't until the sun rose high enough to be in Kim's face did she start to stir

"I frickin hate the sun at this time of day." she grumbled rolling over only to fall onto the floor with a painful and loud crash "ouch" she muttered but curled up into fetal position still clinging onto the last bit of sleep. Cat stirred hearing the crash but she too just rolled over in the bed

"GOOOD MORNING SUNSHINES!" Jounouchi called loudly bursting into their room. Kim mumbled some dark threats before rolling onto her stomach, Jounouchi's response was to stride over to her, pick up Kim and drop her on top of Cat, the two let out "oofs" of pain and shock.

"what was that for?" Kim shouted, Cat groaned at the unexpected weight that had fallen on her "We'll be lucky if I didn't break her ribs."

"Whatever, you're so light you wouldn't be able to crush a bird." Jounouchi said, Kim sighed and stretched a little. Cat sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, after Jounouchi left the two started to get ready for the day, both pulling their hair up into ponytails, kim putting back on a black shirt this time with batman on it, Cat putting a tanned sweatshirt around her waist wearing the same blue tank top from last night. And after that they met their friends in Yugi's room. Yugi swung his jacket epically over his shoulders making it look like a cape (this is the Other Yugi now). Anzu was in the room already talking excitedly and asking if he was ready? Anzu wore a short blue skirt and a yellow longsleeved shirt with a pink vest. Jounouchi wore the same outfit green jacket, blue jeans, and white t-shirt. Ryou had ditched the wool sweater opting to just wear a black and white striped button down shirt.

"Hm, I wonder where Honda is." Kim pondered to herself. Yugi led his friends to the duel arena, where Pegasus had dueled Kaiba. Mai was ready already, Yugi gave her a quick grin, and at the top Pegasus stood there with two of his body guards who quickly explained the rules.

"Duelists, welcome, you are about to compete against one another for the honor of dueling Mr. Pegasus."

"No kidding," Kim murmured,

"Only one of you will emerge as the champion, in return you will win three million dollars in prize money" Jounouchi's eyes narrowed in determination, it was for his sister.

"And to top that off the winner will be granted to challenge me to a duel." Pegasus added

"What's the prize for defeating you?" Kim asked,

"The winner will be titled King of Games and be ranked number one, they may also ask me to grant a wish that is in my power." Pegasus replied coolly. Everybody but Mai and Keith knew what he was talking about.

"first up is Mai vs Yugi." Croquet announced.

"Come on Yugi!" Anzu cheered

Yugi and Mai stepped forward, "Before you duel please show me your cards." Croquet asked, the two showed him the cards and Croquet nodded his approval before waving them off to the duel table.

"Yugi, it was my dream to fight you, now I wonder is the dream going to come true?" Mai asked, Yugi kept a blank face apologizing in his head for having to beat Mai, Mai noticed that Yugi didn't look to interested and wondered how the duel would go? "I have to warn you this duel won't be easy." she told him, Yugi nodded keeping a straight face as he set his deck down prepared to fight.

"Duelists are you ready?" Croquet asked, the two nodded determindly "then begin the duel."

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

***wheeze * ooook, it is now 3am. But I was bored and I couldn't sleep so theres chapter...what chapter are we on again?...wow this is chapter 17 XD**

**thanks to all who have read this faithfully, I've been trying to add more fun for readers and I hope you're enjoying my OC and her friends, I combined the show and manga to this so I hope you're not all disappointed that i'm changing the story here and there. Lol, if you did you probably aren't reading this...or you're flaming me *shrug * I do apologize that it wasn't quite as funny as the last chapter but meh, I tried. I'm mainly happy I got some Bakura and Kim moments, **

**anyway review, add to favorites, or alerts, or do all three. I do thank you all in advance who do so.**

**Oh happy author news: i've been accepted to my choice college! :D**


	18. Duelist Kingdom: rescue, trust, hope

**Well I got some positive reviews and a big ego boost so I'm updating again XD oh and hurray I hit 50 reviews! Btw for this chapter Yami is in control but he's still called Yugi.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh as of yet, **

* * *

Mai and Yugi's duel started. But Ryou Bakura felt a little troubled, Honda wasn't there cheering on Yugi, so where was he? Beneath his shirt the millennium ring glowed a little and his spirit took over. Smirking he stepped backwards and started to leave,

"Bakura where are you going?" Anzu asked, Bakura froze and started to mimick Ryou's voice

"To go find Honda." he explained, Cat and Kim glanced at each other for some reason feeling a little guilty. It was then everybody noticed Honda wasn't around. Bakura exited the duel arena, Kim hesitated then followed him, she saw her friend turn a corner and ran after him

"What's up with Yugi?" Cat asked. Down below at the arena Yugi wasn't doing so great, he kept attacking and making some really dumb moves.

"I wish Mai wouldn't talk to Yugi like that," Anzu murmured. Mai was also telling Yugi she was extremely disappointed in how he was dueling, she also told him she expected a real challenge not an amateur play,

"It is a little annoying." Cat agreed,

"Maybe she's not saying it as a gloat," Jounouchi suggested

"Why would you think that Jounouchi?" Cat asked, Jounouchi looked over at her,

"Well...it's almost like she wants him to snap, because Yugi really seems out of the duel, like it's a hassle to do, he's just too eager to face Pegasus." Jounouchi tried explaining,

"If he wants to win he's got to give it his all so he can face Pegasus," she replied then glanced down at Yugi thinking what Jounouchi had said, she remembered when Mai talked to Yugi after Yugi's loss to Kaiba, Mai had tried to rile the regular Yugi, or maybe both, to take her star chips so they could duel in the castle, she had walked away. But Yugi had still refused them, what would he do now?

"I am giving it all!" Yugi protested (this is the Other Yugi still)

"I want to believe that," Mai told him then drew a card.

"come on Yugi." Cat murmured

Yugi started to play a little better for a few turns, it wasn't until Mai played Shadow Eyes on the field that made his mosnters attack her whether he wanted them to or not, now Yugi was down to 300 life points whilst Mai was at 2000,

"Crap, Mai's really got Yugi on the ropes now, I kinda wonder if it was dumb luck that let me win?" Jounouchi wondered outloud.

"It wasn't luck Jounouchi, you knew something I didn't, and when I lost it changed my outlook on dueling, at first I didn't want to accept that I lost to an amateur but Jounouchi's question couldn't get out of my head, what can you show but not see?" Mai explained, "I realized then a duelist can learn more from a loss than a win, you taught me to face my fears Jounouchi, now Yugi have you been able to face yours?" Mai asked. Yugi's violet eyes stared at her in both shock and realization, then he nodded

"Mai, you really have improved, I won't hold back any longer." he said quietly and with that he put his hand on the first card and drew.

Bakura hesitated by the corner than smirked cruelly, there were still two guys at the entrance where his host and Honda had been last night, it'd be too easy to take them out, Bakura was about to act on his plan when he felt a hand on his shoulder, whirling around he was surprised to see Kim behind him

"You," he hissed "what are you doing here?" Kim scowled at him as her heart rate picked up speed

"I shoulda figured it was you," she snapped back at him, Bakura frowned at her

"]What are you doing here?" he repeated in a low voice, Kim bit her lip a little nervously

"to help you." she replied, Bakura opened his mouth to tell her to go away but then thought about it, instead he shut his mouth and nodded

"fine," he smirked "better cover your eyes for this."

"Why?" Kim asked suspiciously, Bakura turned around and walked up to the security guys

"Hey you! You shouldn't be here," one said, Bakura only chuckled cruelly before activating his Ring knocking the two guards out,

"I see." Kim murmured stepping over the goons.

"Let's go," Bakura demanded taking hold of her wrist and running down the long tunnel, after a few minutes of running the two came to the end of the tunnel with 2 more on either side of them

"Which way?" Kim asked, Bakura looked down at his Millennium Ring, the tips pointed to the left so he ran down the left tunnel, Kim follwed after him wordlessly

"_what am I thinking?" _she thought to herself _"Or better yet what is this guy thinking? I thought he could care less what happened to Honda or Mokuba so why is he trying to save them?" _

Bakura stopped abruptly and held out his arm to which Kim ran into, Kim could see a few cells in the room they were about to enter but there were two more guards, she wondered briefly what Bakura would do? Just knock them out like the two before? She was right, Bakura started forward silently as his ring gave another glow making the two fall over.

"H-hello?" A voice asked hesitantly, Bakura picked up keys from one of the fallen guards and stood in front of Honda's cell

"Looking for these?" he asked

"Bakura?" Honda asked surprised, Kim came into view as well "Kim? What are you two doing here?"

"Oh I don't know, just to say hello," Kim replied a little sarcastically. Bakura put the key in the hole and turned it releasing Honda,

"Mokuba's over there." Honda pointed to a dazed looking Mokuba, Bakura also unlocked Mokuba's cell, Kim stepped in and checked Mokuba's pulse

"Guess he's ok. He's alive." she stated "but having his eyes opened is a little unnerving." her fingers trembled a little as she gingerly closed his eyelids when that was done Honda stepped forward

"Put him on my back." he instructed, nodding Kim hoisted the unconcious kid and placed him on Honda's back, Honda made sure to keep a good grip on the kid.

"Wonder where Kaiba is?" Kim asked, Honda shrugged

"I didn't find him,"

"Well we don't have time to find him." Bakura murmured, the three heard some voices echoing from the chambers "right now we have a few more to take out." he said with a sly smirk, Honda and Kim just sweatdropped deciding to not interfere

"the winner is Yugi Muto!" Croquet announced, the four remaining friends cheered, Mai had ended up surrendering after Yugi used Black Luster Soldier. Yugi thanked Mai for a great duel and Mai just replied with a wink before she walked out of the duel arena. Jounouchi took his deck out of his pocket and went down, Bandit Keith sat down and put his feet on the table,

"Please show me your entry cards." Croquet demanded. Keith pulled out his as Jounouchi put his hand in his pocket for his borrowed card. His fingers only met fabric, feeling a little nervous Jounouchi emptied his pockets searching frantically

"Oh no, where did I put it? I'm sure it was in here!" he shouted helplessly,

"Maybe you dropped it?" Anzu suggested, Jounouchi nodded

"Y-yeah maybe," he said slowly but he was very certain he had it in his coat pocket.

"You have five minutes." Croquet said, Jounouchi gulped but ran out of the arena to go find his card. He ran down the halls as fast as his legs could carry him, it was then Bakura, Kim, and Honda came into view but Jounouchi didn't notice them.

"Jounouchi?" Kim asked as she saw her friend running down the hall.

"That's not fair!" Cat protested back at the arena "He won't have that much time to go to his room and back"

"What can I do?" Yugi asked with clenched teeth feeling helpless,

"Oh give it up you wusses, the kid probably knew he had no chance and only said he lost the card cuz he didn't want to face me." Bandit Keith gloated. Yugi shot Bandit Keith a glare that was known to make small kittens mew in fear.

"Jounouchi doesn't run away, he'll come back!" he shouted determinedly

"Say what you want, I bet he's out there curling in a ball cuz he's too scared to face me." Keith only said with a sneer. Cat and Anzu joined Yugi in the glaring contest.

But out in the hall Jounouchi sank to his knees feeling crushed and pathetic, how could he lose that card? He couldn't even save his sister. Tears burned in his eyes as he let his hope and pride crumble.

"Stand up!" a voice commanded, Jounouchi looked up to see Mai Kajaku standing a few feet away from him glaring, he wiped at his eyes frantically

"Don't look at me," Jounouchi shouted turning his head away but Mai's fingers gave a brief brush on his shoulders and Jounouchi's eyes opened to see a handkerchief being handed to him, confused he took it only to realize it was wet and something was inside it, unfolding the handkerchief he saw the card he needed to get in,

"Anzu told me about your sister, I hope the tear you shed for your sister shines with a bright light." Mai told him, Jounouchi gaped at her "now go or you'll be disqualified!"

nodding a little dazed Jounouchi ran at the door,

"You better win!" Mai told him with a smile, Jounouchi grinned back at her and flung the doors open ready to start his duel.

Jounouchi walked in and showed Croquet his card,

"Satisfied?" he growled. Croquet looked startled to see that Jounouchi made it with not a second to spare, Jounouchi walked to the dueling table "Get your feet off the table," he ordered to Keith,

"Damn, looks like we'll have to duel now, but get this kid, once you sit down I'll show you Hell."

"Then I'll beat you in Hell." Jounouchi replied, his eyes burned with determination.

"Mai?" a voice asked, Mai turned to see Kim standing at the entrance of her room. Mai had just finished putting a few things in her knapsack.

"Hey there Kim." she replied with a shaky smile. Kim took a step towards the older woman

"I...I saw the whole thing," she muttered "why did you-"

"Give him my card? Because I don't need it anymore." Mai replied, Kim nodded

"I guess, it's just...thank you." Kim said sincerely. Mai's eyes softened as she put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "I'm sure you fought hard." Kim told her with a small smile, Mai sighed

"Yeah, I did, and this defeat will only make me a stronger duelist, someday I'll beat him."

"Good luck with that," Kim muttered laughing a little. Mai chuckled

"Now go watch Jounouchi win," she ordered, Kim nodded

"Ok," she started to go then turned around "hey Mai? I think you're pretty awesome. Thanks for what you did for us this weekend." Mai nodded then brushed by Kim to leave. Kim hurried down the halls back to the duel arena and opened the doors, at the field Jounouchi and Keith were in a heated duel, Kim went over to stand by Yugi and Cat. "what'd I miss?" she asked to no one in particular.

"So far Keith has the upperhand with his machine deck, he's using a combo as a bomb, if he draws sevens then the bomb will go off, its also at 3400, he has 400 life points, meanwhile Jounouchi has 450 life points with Red Eyes Black Dragon equiped with Dragon claws making his monster at 3400 as well." Yugi explained "its a matter of who outsmarts each others strategy's first."

"wow, he's made it this far," Kim mused looking down at her friend,

"If you think you can beat me you're wrong, I'll open your eyes with this card." Keith showed the card in his hand that he was going to play. Pillager "this card lets me see your hand and take one card."

"That can't be good." Cat muttered, reluctantly Jounouchi showed Bandit Keith what was in his hand

"Sword and Shield? Didn't you beat Kozouku with this card?" Keith asked then smirked as he swiped the card from Jounouchi's hand. "I'll take that and activate it to switch your attack and defense points on your dragon,"

"Oh no!" Yugi shouted almost fearfully, with only 450 lifepoints and the dragon at 2400 attack points Keiths machine monster would destroy it and Jounouchi would lose! Keith let out a laugh thinking he had beat Jounouchi for good but was surprised to see Jounouchi grinning

"I'm not proud of defeating you by thieving..." he stated and held up his face down card 'Graverobber'

"He stole my time machine card, which means..." Keith looked horrified by this sudden realization

"You got it, we went back in time and my Red Eyes is at it's original attack and defense points, now attack!" Jounouchi demanded, with a burst from Red Eyes Black Dragon Keith's lifepoints fell to 0 making the victory Jounouchi's

"I WON!" Jounouchi cried out!

"Jounouchi!" Yugi shouted with a smile,

"Way to go!" Cat shouted as well

"You did it!" Kim cried

"Our hero!" Anzu hollered

Above Pegasus clapped his hands

"Congragulations Jounouchi," was all he said, Bandit Keith made some kind of odd strained yell and ran at Pegasus, the two men standing beside Pegasus made to block Keith but the former American champion pushed past them and pulled out a gun pointing it at Pegasus.

"Give me the prize money now or I'll kill you!" he threatened, Pegasus just smirked

"Such a shame Keith, to see the old champion like this, cheating and stealing his way in my tournament just for some money. No wonder you lost to some kid who never played in a tournament." Pegasus said, Keith grimaced

"Shut up, hand over the money now."

"I'm so glad we had this chat, according to Duelist Kingdom rules you must be punished, did you honestly think you could cheat in front of me?"

Jounouchi glared at Keith as it dawned on him that Keith was trying to cheat his way through their duel,

"I don't give a crap, it's legal in my rules!" Keith said with a sneer. Pegasus's eyes flashed briefly in sadness

"It seems you have lost your duelist mind and heart, even when I fought you back in America." he said quietly and before Keith could do anything Pegasus stepped on a switch making the floor open and Keith went down, his cries echoing for a few minutes. Nobody saw but the man fell right into the sea.

But back in the duel arena the four friends who saw the duel ran towards Jounouchi to congragulate him. "Thanks guys." he murmured "thanks for all your help and support. I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for you."

"You won on your own" Anzu protested, Jounouchi took out the card Mai gave him and smiled softly

"Yugi, even though I advance to the next round it felt like the final duel." he started "

"If you both advance to the next round does that mean you have to fight each other?" Anzu asked

"That won't be necessary." Yugi said with a small smile "we came to take down Pegasus, fighting in front of him will only expose our tactics." he explained then turned to his best friend "Jounouchi, will you leave the rest to me?" he asked, Jounouchi hesitated and looked at the card Yugi had given him

"I came to this island to win money for my sisters eyes, but I knew that you are the only person with the potential to beat Pegasus, but still...can I really weigh you down with my baggage?" he asked, Yugi only smiled assuredly,

"Of course you can Jounouchi, I'll win because I'm fighting for you, just like you fought for your sister." he explained, tears came to Jounouchi's eyes as he took in the words his friend was saying then without further hesitation he handed Yugi the qualification card, Yugi took it and extended his arm to show Pegasus. Everything was still for a moment as it was dawned on everybody that this was the moment they were waiting for, Yugi vs Pegasus.

Pegasus stood from his seat (the floors having shifted back in their proper state) "Prepare my duel stage." Pegasus ordered

"Bu-but sir, Jounouchi and Yugi haven't fought yet." One reminded him,

"That won't be necessary." Pegasus replied "A duel between them would be pointless."

with his millennium eye Pegasus could see the bond of trust and strong hope between the two friends, with Yugi taking on Jounouchi's wishes and dreams his dueling spirit was even stronger, and as King of the Island Pegasus wanted to take on Yugi's full spirit (hahahaha yeah good luck to you)

with that in mind Pegasus headed down to the duel arena to fight Yugi

Yugi shifted through his deck to double check his cards, nodding grimly he knew to place his trust in his deck and he would not fail.

"yugi!" A voice cried, looking over he was shocked and pleased to see Honda and Bakura.

"Honda! Where have you been?" Jounouchi asked

"I went to find the Kaiba's but was locked up, Bakura and Kim bailed me out," Honda explained, his face flushed a little after admitting the last part. Jounouchi whirled around towards Kim

"Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded taking her by the shoulders.

"Because you were in the middle of a duel and then that whole fiasco with Bandit Keith and Yugi challenging Pegasus to a duel made me forget." she explained,

"Yugi, Mokuba and Seto's souls were sucked out and you're the only one to set them free." Honda stated Yugi nodded and made a mental promise

"Beat him Yugi, kill him." Ryou said with a strange look on his face, Kim and Honda gave him a weird look then glanced at each other. Nodding the two made a silent agreement not to say anything.

"Will Yugi Muto step forward and take a seat at the duel stage?" Croquet demanded, Yugi nodded and walked towards to where Croquet was gesturing

"Come on Yugi!" Anzu cried

"beat him!" Kim put in

"Kick his butt!" Jounouchi yelled,

"Good luck!" Cat shouted to him

they all stood anxiously watching Yugi step confidently on the stage and Pegasus walking towards him

"I congragulate you for surviving this tournament and winning the right to fight me." Pegasus said, Yugi decided not to beat around the bush

"Before we begin I want you to promise me that if I win you set my grandpa free, along with the souls of Mokuba and Kaiba." Yugi stated.

"You want to set them free as well?" Pegasus asked,

"Right now you're my only enemy." Yugi stated, Pegasus reached inside his coat and pulled out the two soul cards

"As you wish, I will set them free if you can beat me." Pegasus promised, "now then Yugi boy please sit at the table." Pegasus gestured to the table,

"We can't see well from here, let's go up." Jounouchi suggested, everybody rushed up a level to watch the duel

"Will Yugi be alright? He is after all battling against Pegasus who has the millennium eye and can read minds." Ryou said a little nervously

"Don't worry, Yugi will be fine." Jounouchi stated confidently

"Please show me your two qualification cards." Croquet demanded, Yugi did "thank you. Mr Pegasus, in the event that Yugi defeats the current King, you will be given the honor of the King's right, is that clear?" Croquet asked

"Yes of course." Pegasus agreed then turned to Yugi "Yugi boy, do you know why there isn't a picture in the card?" he asked, Yugi smirked

"I do, a picture will emerge if I lose to you, in other words my soul will be sealed in that card." Yugi stated casually as if he were talking about the weather, everybody up either blinked or froze

"How many times have I told him?" Kim sighed "his life or soul is not worth a duel."

"He knew what he was getting in to...yet he's prepared to fight with his soul on the line." Jounouchi said as realization dawned on him,

"Yugi don't lose, if you lose then I'll lose something too, and I couldn't bear it." Anzu said quietly, Cat gave her a funny look as well as Kim

"You can do it Yugi, we have faith in you!" Cat said clenching the railing

"Pegasus, I don't plan on becoming part of your card collection." Yugi state confidently with a confident smirk to balance it out, Pegasus nodded but smiled unkindly

"Such an ego." he murmured, his first goal was to take over Kaiba corporation, Kaiba's most trusted employees were depending on him to win,

"Cut and shuffle one anothers decks." Croquet ordered, Pegasus and Yugi slid their decks to one another and began to shuffle, when that was said and done the two drew their first five cards

"DUEL!"

"You cannot beat me Yugi Boy." Pegasus thought

"I will not lose, I cannot lose." Yugi thought back

* * *

**collapse yayz! I was a little worried there at the beginning as of how to write this.**

**whoohoo Duelist Kingdom is almost done!**

**You know the drill review, favorite, add to alerts, or do all three. Have a nice day **


	19. Pegasus's tale, Good bye Duelist Kingdom

**Yay finally duelist kingdom is done, thanks to all who have stuck by me through this entire "season"**

**Disclaimer: don't own yugioh**

* * *

"With the power and support of my friends I won't lose!" Yugi shouted "Now I activate my magic card multiply, your 1000 eye restrict will have to absorb all the kuribohs."

So far in the duel Yugi had defeated Pegasus's Toon World strategy-much to Kim's relief-but then Pegasus released the power of his Millennium Eye making the game a Shadow Game but Yugi claimed that the bond between him and his friends was too strong for even Pegasus to break and with that summoned Magician of Chaos and Kuriboh, Pegasus had used Relingquished and summoned 1000 Eye Restrict which had paralyzed both monsters but now Yugi had used Kuriboh as a sacrifice to destroy Pegasus's monster.

With that said and done Magician of Chaos destroyed the monster reducing Pegasus's lifepoints to zero,

"We win." a tired looking Yugi said, he had switched with his Other Self to be able to say that much having passed out during the Shadow Game. Pegasus could only look at the board in both amazement and defeat, he had lost, he lost the game he created.

"that was incredible!" Kim said, Jounouchi crossed his arms feeling smug like he was the only one who knew what they were feeling

"I felt like we were fighting side by side with Yugi." Honda said

"I felt Yugi's pain of fighting and the joy of winning." Ryou put in

"I feel as if our support and encouragement was the reason Yugi won." Anzu gushed

"I feel like I stood here watching an intense card game." Kim said with a shrug, everybody laughed a little at that "good job Yugi!" she shouted down. Yugi turned to them with a proud beam and gave his friends a thumbs up.

Across the table Pegasus sat there in stun shock as realization that he had lost sunk in, all his hopes and dreams seemed to feel so much farther away now.

"Pegasus! Set my grandfather and Kaiba free." Yugi demanded, Pegasus nodded

"I'll keep my end of the bargain," he told him reassuringly taking out the three cards from his coat pocket, his millennium eye gave a small glow and the cards flashed briefly and the pictures were gone. "Using my millennium eye I have seen into the minds and souls of many people, but never one with two souls." Pegasus told him "Is that the power of the millennium puzzle?"

"Who knows? Even I don't know the full extent of it." Yugi replied "But I feel as if some force will bring me to the truth."

"You don't know the evil power hidden in the millennium items, not just a power but an Evil intelligence"

Beside Kim Ryou's eyes widened just slightly, his heart pounding with anticipation

"I think we could've guessed it judging by the millennium ring." Kim muttered under her breath

"Pegasus, How did you get your millennium eye, where, why? Tell me before I send you to oblivion!" Yugi shouted over to him. Pegasus gave a small sigh then nodded

"Before I tell you, you need to see this." he extracted yet another card from the inside of his coat and pulled out a card. In place was a young woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, clear skin, and in a fancy poofy dress, she was posed on a chair elegantly holding a boquet of roses."

"that's the woman from the dining hall!" Anzu exclaimed,

"Why's he carrying that around? Who is she?" Kim asked

"Her name is Cecilia, my story starts because of her." Pegasus started to explain, his voice was heavy and sad, "I met her 14 years ago. My father was incredibly wealthy, he managed casinos in Las Vegas, America. At night he would take my hand and attend to fancy functions, it was there I met Cecilia a daughter of another wealthy man, we were instantly drawn to each other and fast friends. We grew up together and talked about our hopes and dreams, I wanted to be a famous painter and travel the world, we agreed to spend the rest of our lives together." at this point Pegasus looked at the card sadly "But then Cecilia got sick and died soon after at the age of 17. For months I stared at the white canvas that was my heart and soon I was in Egypt.I had become interested in the "Life after Death" beliefs Ancient Egyptians had, 500 km is the Valley of the Kings not too far from the Nile, but nothing could solve my problems."

Pegasus looked up and over at Yugi

_A young man ran from a few men dressed in black robes, but he tripped and fell hard to the ground, in his hand was a round item with five pointy objects on the side, it bore a eye in the middle._

"_Please, let me go, you can have it back!" he panted, the robed men paid no heed and hauled him up onto his feet to drag him away _

"_Please, let that man go, if he stole that Ring I'll pay for it," a younger Pegasus pleaded as he held out a handful of cash, the robed men looked over at him disapprovingly, it was then another man dressed in beige robes with a turban wrapped over his head appeared._

"It was a young man, or maybe a boy, he stared at me with a mysterious look in his eyes and it felt as if the desert had lost its heat, around his neck hung and ankh"

"Shadi?" Yugi asked

"You know him? I never got to know his name." Pegasus exclaimed

"don't stop, keep going." Yugi encouraged,

"_If you wish to stay do not flaunt your wealth, not in this country." the man-now known as Shadi -said, "The man stole an ancient artifact, if we measured it in gold no ammount would be enough. The village Kul Elna was created by Thieves and Graverobbers, people like him are not uncommon." he continued patiently looking over at the man being dragged away. Shadi then looked over to Pegasus "You must leave now, the thing you want isn't here. This is not the place where the sadness of losing a loved one is healed." he said quietly. Pegasus looked in shock at Shadi, after he had started off Pegasus followed him quietly _

"they entered a dry bricked house, but it soon led to an underground room, a temple from the looks of it. I wouldn't have imagined it from the outside."

"_please don't kill me, I'm sorry." the thief from earlier sobbed_

"_I didn't bring you hear to condemn you for stealing the ring, it is only a matter of whether it chooses you." Shadi explained holding up the Millennium Ring. The thief looked up a little hopefully but still frightened_

"_Put the ring on, then it will make itself clear." Shadi ordered. The millennium ring was forced over the head of the thief, moments went by nothing happened. Then abruptly the Ring's outside points stabbed the man_

"It was an awful sight, fire burst out of his eyes and mouth, he died instantly vomiting fire."

"_the millennium items test the souls of those who possess them, if they are not worthy then they will be burned, body and soul." Shadi explained_

"_When will the chosen ones come?" a man asked_

"_Do not worry, the millennium items are drawn to one another, they will be together once again." Shadi said reassuringly placing the ring back where it was meant to be._

"It was a sarcaphagous but it had seven holes in it, one for each millennium item I presume, but at the time it held a Ring, a scale, and an eye."

"_Hey you!" a man yelled angrily grabbing Pegasus, Pegasus was dragged in front of Shadi _

"_I told you to leave this village. You have seen something you shouldn't have. The only way for you to leave is to be the next bearer for a millennium item." Shadi told him a little angrily, Pegasus looked up a little fearfully not really wanting to go down the same way the theif had earlier_

"_Please spare me, I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw!" he shouted, Shadi paid him no heed as he plucked the millennium eye from its place_

"_You will be tested by this millennium eye, if it deems you worthy you will be granted one wish. We will open the door to the other world, and you will see your beloved once more." shadi told him, Pegasus looked at him hardly daring to believe it was true, and with that the millennium eye was inserted into Pegasus, _

_after a few minutes of agony and pain light filled the entire room, looking up Pegasus saw a figure floating towards him, blonde hair flew in all directions and the face of his beloved Cecilia appeared, Pegasus extended his arms and caught her briefly resting his head on hers_

"Our reunion only lasted a minute, and the millennium eye accepted me." Pegasus finished sadly.

Yugi looked out towards the island. After Pegasus's story the group followed Bakura and Honda to the room where they had put Mokuba in earlier and had sat down to wait everything out.

"Yugi doesn't seem so happy about beating Pegasus." Anzu remarked

"Well he did just discover he's an evil intelligence in a millennium item." Kim pointed out

"You're not helping much." Cat said with a small sigh fingering her cartouche.

"Its too bad, I woulda loved to see what his penalty game would've been like." Jounouchi muttered

"To do that would only prove what Pegasus said was true." Cat murmured and sighed then turned to Kim "what's a punishment game?" she whispered. Kim shrugged as a distant memory flashed through her mind

"You remember what he did to that fake ventriliquist and Panic?" she asked, Cat nodded slowly "That's what it is, something the millennium puzzle or ring, or maybe all items do to determine your fate. I dunno why he calls it a game though, it's not fun." Kim explained

"When Pegasus's lover died that must have been the start of his tragedy." Anzu said aloud

"Well of course, I mean do _you _go to Egypt when you're depressed and then come out with a fake eye that could see into souls?" Kim challenged

"Shut up Kim." Anzu said with a scowl.

"I shoulda just slugged him one." Jounouchi murmured still thinking about Yugi's lack of "punishment game" a groan was heard from the bed and Mokuba slowly opened his eyes

"Hey Mokuba's awake!" Honda exclaimed with a smile. Mokuba looked over to them and sat up

"Y-you guys..." he started

"don't worry, Yugi beat Pegasus." Ryou reassured him,

"KaibaCorp's safe too," Honda added

"Yugi saved me?"

"you got it." Kim told him patting his head

"I can't just lie here! I gotta go home and see my brother!" Mokuba cried

"Mokuba, your brother is on this island." Yugi said calmly in his deep reassuring voice, Mokuba looked like he was about to cry in happiness _(I had to insert happiness cuz I'm pretty sure every small child would cry if Kaiba woke up. Just kidding__ *runs from angry Kaiba fans*)_

a knock was heard at the door, Cat opened it. Croquet was there holding a case and an envelope

"is Yugi here?" he asked, Cat nodded and moved aside for Yugi to speak to him, "Here's your prize as promised, You are now King of Card Games" (whoohoo!) "And can you return this to Kaiba?" he held up a briefcase, Yugi took it not expecting it to feel heavier "If you want to know why Pegasus was trying to take over KaibaCorp I believe it was for that duel disk, it would make his holograms more lifelike, perhaps he was forever chasing after the illusion of his lover." Croquet said with a small sigh.

Yugi handed over the briefcase to Mokuba who took it and ran towards the entrance of the castle, a half hour had passed and no one had seen Kaiba anywhere,

"Big brother! Seto!" Mokuba shouted frantically

"Maybe Kaiba's soul was summoned to heaven," Jounouchi suggested, Anzu elbowed him hard

"don't say things like that." she shouted, Kim smiled slightly trying to force a chuckle down. The Castle doors opened and the elder Kaiba brother stepped out of the castle to see his little brother and the gang around, Mokuba dropped the briefcase and ran towards his big brother hugging him fiercely. It was all very dramatic

Jounouchi sniffed "Aw those jerks, I just can't hate them now! They're so brotherly!" he said

"And you got the prize money to pay for your sisters operation!" Anzu said with a smile,

"Is it really ok for me to take this money Yug?" Jounouchi asked, Yugi smiled and nodded

"Yes, and until the day you beat me you can officially owe me," he promised

"Uh whats your record?" Kim asked

"Well starting duelist Kingdom and a week ago, I've got 0 wins and 187 losses." Jounouchi admitted; Cat, Kim, Anzu, and Honda all sweatdropped

"He's got a long way to go." Honda remarked. Yugi smiled a little

"_Other me, it doesn't matter where you came from, what matters is that you're here and I'm glad. They all feel the same way too." he nodded over to where his friends were talking and laughing at Jounouchi and Kim. Jououchi had scooped Kim up in his arms and was running around, the two laughing really hard, Honda had picked up Cat to chase the two._

_The Other Yugi smiled over at his "aibou" and gave him a high five before he let HIS other self take over_

* * *

Kay Simms had just come out of her room in search of her uncle, she was pleasantly shocked to see her uncle being carried by two gray suits, he was clearly knocked out (he died as he lived, in the arms of another man)

"Uncle?" she gasped, Croquet put a hand on her shoulder

"Ms. Simms, I'm afraid your uncle is gravely ill. We're rushing him to a hospital." he told her

"B-but he will be ok right?" Kay asked,

"We're not sure, we found him like this in the tower shortly after he lost his duel to Yugi Muto."

"Yugi Muto?" she asked a little dazed,

"We feel that you should not be on this island while your uncle is in this condition." Croquet informed her

"Where shall I go?" she asked

"We've arranged for you to live in Domino City, you can attend school there."

"high school? Are you kidding me? I should stay right here, why should I go somewhere I've never heard of!" she shrieked. Croquet swallowed

"Please Ms. Simms, we're doing the best we can, for you and your uncle."

"Fine...when do I leave?"

"Yugi, I thank you for saving my company and my little brother, but tell the Other Yugi that our real battle isn't over, until the day I beat him in a true duel." he said and then turned away towards his helicopter

"Haha, we get to fly to Japan." Mokuba taunted

"that little brat." Jounouchi seethed

"hey guys!" Ryou called "sorry, I was looking for Kaiba in the castle, by the way I looked out from the castle and there isn't a boat at all to take us home."

"Oh no! They're gonna release the hounds if we're not off soon!" Kim cried, Cat raised an eyebrow

"Do you seriously believe that?" she asked. Kim shrugged

"I wouldn't put it past them," she replied

"Hey seto, why don't we give them a ride?" Mokuba suggested

"WHAT?" he protested, but ten minutes later everybody squeezed themselves onto the chopper "once we're back in Japan we're even, got it?" he shouted angrily

"I don't think this helicopter was made for this many people." Yugi said

"My ribs would agree," Kim told him,

they started flying away when Jounouchi spotted a familiar face running towards them

"Take me with you!" she shouted, Jounouchi smiled and kicked the rope ladder down to her

"Grab on!" he shouted, Mai caught it at the last minute and started climbing. Yugi looked out the window at the fast disappearing island

"good bye Duelist Kingdom." he murmured

"Whoa! I'm gonna fall!" Jounouchi shouted, Kim and Honda lunged forward and grabbed onto Jounouchi's shoulders and waist to prevent him from falling

"Hold on Jounouchi!" Honda cried

"don't fall fool!" Kim shouted after him,

Kaiba was surprised to see an Industrial Illusions helicopter fly past them going about twice their speed.

"Heh, wonder what that was about?" he muttered

* * *

**and there you have it, Duelist kingdom is done! *audience claps***

**welp you know the drill review, fav, alert..do all three if you havent yet. I was slightly disappointed by the lack of reviews for last chapter soooooooooo *hopeful look* review?**

**to end on a happier note...uh...yeah..not many good things have happened in my life excpet I got a confirmed yes to go on a small vacation for myself this summer so...yay :) **

**before I forget I am looking for willing participants for a picture of Kim and Bakura...or one of the other, i'm just doing a small project, for more info look at my profile. And yeah, I'm done with authors notes. **

**I nearly cried writing Pegasus's tragedy and didn't have the heart to kill him off in this story (it would disappoint Kay) XD**


	20. Cat's recipe for disaster, Kay Simms

**Alrighty's, so all of you are excited for battle city right?**

**Heh too bad, we still have a few chapters of funness before I start the Arc XD I'm sorry I really am, I'm excited for it but meh I want some fun with this story before we do some serious stuff ya know?**

**Anyway onto chapter….20 ^^**

**Disclaimer still don't own Yu-gi-Oh**

* * *

"Ok everybody take your seats!" the teacher yelled for maybe the fifth or sixth time, after a rumor was released that Yugi and Jounouchi had participated at Duelist Kingdom word had spread like wild fire and now a group of admirers' had gathered around the two-mainly Yugi-Yugi had seemed pretty embarrassed about it but Jounouchi ate it up, the bell had rung about ten minutes ago and since then the teacher had tried in vain to quiet his students,

Kim, Cat, and Anzu had sat near their seats in amusement watching the group, but when everything finally quieted down they turned their attention to announcements. And so began another boring but somewhat productive day

It wasn't until third period rolled around did things begin to get interesting. Kim had advance biology third period and about five minutes after the teacher began her lecture did the door open and in walked a girl with blonde hair with darker blonde highlights, what really stood out about the girl was the fact her jacket was black instead of pink, while her skirt was the regular blue it was much longer than most girls. The teacher took in her appearance before smiling a little warmly at her

"Hello…" she started off but the girl beat her to the punch

"I'm your new student, Simms." she said then handed a slip to the teacher who took it and nodded

"Welcome to Domino, do you mind an introduction?" she asked, the girl shrugged

"I'm Kay Simms, I just moved here," was all she had to offer. The teacher waited a moment before it was apparent "Kay" wasn't going to say anything

"You can take a seat behind Ms. Simmin." she offered, Kim raised her arm in a almost bored way but smiled a little over at Kay. Kay nodded and walked briskly to the seat indicated and sat down. Kim thought about turning around and saying hello but decided against it, instead she concentrated on some notes. "and that's it for today, your assignment," the teacher began passing back a big packet, when Kim got hers she groaned inside. This would take a lot of time. She heard Kay sigh a little behind her, glancing at the clock she saw they had twenty minutes until class was let out, hesitating just for a moment Kim turned in her seat and saw Kay was already working on the assignment

"Uh…excuse me?" she asked quietly, Kay looked up at hers and Kim could see that they were green,

"Yes?" she asked her eyes narrowing just slightly

"I was wondering…if you wanted to work together?" she asked

"I prefer to work alone." Kay replied before ducking her head down again and scribbling away, Kim nodded and turned around feeling slightly embarrassed and then began to work.

Her next hour was Home Ec. Cat was in this class with her, their assignment for today was to make brownies.

"simple enough." Kim said cheerfully, Cat looked both flustered and twitchy

"I don't…exactly cook." she muttered, Kim raised an eyebrow

"If you're living alone what do you usually eat?" she asked

"I…uh, make something simple…or have take out." Cat explained.

"Well Brownies are simple." Kim told her with a smile, Cat hesitated but grudgingly followed Kim to the cooking area. "First we need the mix and eggs, some milk, and some vinegar. You just hand me the items and stir while I mix it all up," Kim instructed as she poured brownie mix into the bowl "eggs." Kim pointed to some eggs so Cat picked up two but dropped them, blushing she bent down to pick up the broken shells but whoever knows how made a bigger mess, Kim watched both amused yet a little worriedly until finally she said "why don't you leave the cleaning to me later, just hand me two eggs…without dropping them"

After ten minutes with only some minor messes the two managed to mix up the batter and put it in the baking pan. Kim had started to clean up some spilt brownie batter whereas Cat put the dishes in the sink and began washing them

"Ok, when the oven is done set it for 10 minutes, ok?" Kim asked, Cat nodded determinedly, so Kim set off to gather some more paper towels and Cat put the pan in the oven, after fumbling around for a few seconds she pushed the buttons and went back to drying dishes and locating where they were supposed to be. After ten minutes they were done cleaning and the two girls sat down to fill out a sheet of paper for the class about how cleanliness was important and germs and all that other fun stuff.

"what's that smell?" Kim asked after a little while. Cat frowned before looking in its general direction, the two were horrified to see smoke coming out of the oven

"Our brownies!"

"Our grade!"

The two ran over and opened the oven door, there was a big "whoosh" sound and a puff of smoke, when it had cleared away some they realized the pan was on fire, Kim and Cat looked at each other panicking slightly, fortunately Kim had remembered some fire safety and ran to the wall where the fire extinguisher was and yanked it off the wall, after some fumbling she managed to undo the pin and started spraying frantically hitting some students, their teacher, and Cat and finally the oven.

When that was all said and done Kim gingerly plucked the pan out to see a black pan and melted looking but fried brownies, Kim noticed the mistake…the timer was set for one hour, she didn't have the heart to tell Cat this. Their teacher stalked over to them. If Kim and Cat weren't worried about suspension or their grade they probably would have found it funny, the teacher had his face and shirt covered in that foamy stuff from the fire extinguisher had.

"Uh…brownies are done." Cat said timidly offering a tiny smile

"get the hell out of my classroom."

They didn't need telling twice

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Jounouchi laughed, Kim had explained to their group of what had happened, after all her shirt was a little blackened and Cat's uniform too. Cat looked extremely embarrassed and slightly frustrated

"Of course you would find it funny." she grumbled, Kim chuckled and put an arm around her

"I find it funny myself Catters…so far no word from the principal's office or anything."

"knock on wood." Yugi offered with a smile, Cat sighed

"I thought I did it right…" she mumbled, Kim bit her lip but then decided to dismiss it entirely

"Maybe the oven set up is all screwed up or something, don't worry about it Cat you did what you could." she told her, Cat smiled at her

"Thanks."

"Maybe next time you should fill out the questions and I'll just do it." Cat gave her a strange look

"IF there's a next time, I've already been kicked out of home ec once." she admitted,

"Then why did you sign up here?" Anzu asked curiously

"I just wanted to get better." Cat protested. Honda was still chuckling

"You've got time…but I sure don't want you near the grill at a bar b que." he joked. Ryou smiled a kindly at Cat

"You'll get better..it just comes with practice." he assured her.

"Hey did you notice that new girl?" Anzu asked to change the topic,

"what new girl?" Yugi asked curiously

"I don't know her name but she wears a black jacket and her skirt is much longer than the school made it to be." Anzu started to explain

"Her name's Kay, she's in my Advance Biology class." Kim said in monotone "I wish I had the guts to do something like that." she said with a small smile.

"Speak of the devil here she comes right now." Anzu said nodding her head slightly, everybody turned to see the girl walk down the lunch aisle and begin to start picking up some food.

"What's she like Kim?" Honda asked a little curiously Kim shrugged

"she keeps to herself. I'm gonna get some more food," she announced standing up and walking to the lunch line

Kay had paid for her lunch then walked out to the cafeteria pondering where to sit, after a moment she decided to go outside and eat, when she was halfway through she was stopped by another person, his hair spiked up with magenta outlining it and blonde bangs.

"Hi." he said cheerfully, Kay paused

"Hi." she replied

"I-I was wondering…well, if you wanted to eat with me and my friends?" he asked gesturing to his table, Kay glanced over briefly before shaking her head

"Thanks but no thanks, I prefer to eat alone." she told him,

"Oh ok," he replied, he didn't seem hurt or offended "the offer is still open, my name is Muto Yugi*" he told her then started to walk away

"wait….Yugi Muto?" Kay asked skeptically, Yugi paused

"Yes." he said

"The one who beat Pegasus?"

"Yes…"

"You little pest!" she snapped at him giving him a very dangerous and scary glare, Yugi debated whether to flee for his life or hope that she'd get over it quickly thinking maybe she wanted to beat Pegasus? "It's your fault my uncle is in a coma!" she accused her fingers clenching her lunch tray and her eyes getting dangerous with every passing moment, Yugi was strongly leaning on the idea of running.

"I-what?" he asked confused

"Ever since you beat him in the duel he's been in a coma and it's your fault that I had to move to this damned city!" Kay yelled at him, boy if looks could kill Yugi would be nothing but a stain on the ground

"B-but I didn't do anything!" he protested stepping back a little, he had heard horror stories of girls armed with a hand bag…or a lunch tray.

"Whatever!" she hissed, "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me." she told him

"Hey Yuge..everything ok?" Jounouchi asked walking up to his buddy, Anzu and Honda were close by, Cat had opted to stay near the lunch table

"Oh, so you're his groupies?" Kay snapped, Anzu scowled at her "I'm the niece of Pegasus J. Crawford and it's because of Yugi that he's in a coma! And if he doesn't pull through you're all gonna get it!"

"Now hold on here, I don't know what's wrong with your uncle but Yugi didn't do anything." Jounouchi defended stepping in front of Yugi and nearer Kay who glared daggers at him

"Save it, I don't want to hear your testimony, you better pray he pulls through or I'll make sure your life is hell…even after I leave this pathetic town." she threatened.

"You shouldn't blame Yugi it was Pegasus who provoked him, he took Yugi's grandpa's…" Honda stopped after the look Kay gave him,

"Don't talk to me," she snapped then spun on her heel, she nearly crashed into Kaiba "Out of my way jerk." she told him, Kaiba frowned

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"No, and I don't care." she retorted then walked away, her nose in the air and her back straight, Kaiba glared at her

"I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp" he told her "so I would watch it."

"Oh so sorry, but my "give a damn" is out for business today, tomorrow, and the next, matter of fact it's the rest of the eternity" Kay told him with a scowl then turned again only to smack into another person, Kay's lunch tipped forward along with the other girls food onto her, Kay glared, it was that one girl from her third period, ramen, soda, and some ketchup had landed on the girls shirt "Watch it," she told her. Kim frowned a bit

"I don't know what your issue is but…" she started to say but Kay cut her off

"You should watch where you're walking." she said to Kim then stalked away. Kim stood there for a few moments before realizing her shirt was soaked

"Great." she muttered angrily. Cat hurried over to her and started to wipe off some ketchup off then ushered her to the girls restroom where Kim hid in a stall and Cat tried wiping out the soda and ketchup using wet paper towels.

"what on Earth happened?" Kim asked from inside the stall

"I-I guess that girl is Pegasus's niece and according to her Pegasus went into a coma after his duel with Yugi." Cat explained

"I see," Kim grumbled

Cat was unsuccessful of getting the stains out but at least it looked cleaner, in the end Kim had to wear the pink jacket over the shirt much to her displeasure.

In the library Kay sat in a corner scowling at the wall

"I'll never forgive him, he's the reason I'm here and why my uncle is in a coma, I'll never forgive him for it," she seethed

The day continued on and Kay ended up being in Kim's classes for the rest of the day save for GPS. Kay ignored Kim and Kim tried doing the same but it's not quite easy when her damp shirt was clinging to her and the jacket starting to get wet as well, then the fact that the person responsible was less than three feet away from her really didn't improve things. But Kim held her tongue and decided not to provoke a fight, she was pretty sure Kay would win. Kim did not like fights and while she may have been athletic she was still pretty short and wimpy.

"So how was your day?" Ryou asked her on their way to the subway. Kim shrugged

"Other than the fact that my shirt is still wet pretty good." she told him, Ryou smiled a little

"Well you'll be home soon, you can change out." he assured her, Kim resisted the urge to roll her eyes

"Yeah," she agreed

The two talked a little bit until Kim got off at her stop to pick up her two siblings, "Well thanks for coming with me," Kim said with a smile "see you tomorrow."

"No problem, bye." Ryou gave her a shy smile then watched Kim walk down the bus aisle and hop off the bus.

At home Kim had changed out of her uniform into some jeans and a black and white striped oxford shirt and threw her uniform into the laundry basket making a mental note to wash her clothes. Later she went to the grocery store to get a few things for her mom.

"Hey Kim!" a voice called, Kim turned to see Jounouchi behind her, she smiled a little before stopping

"Hi Jounouchi." she said cheerfully."

"where are you off to?"

"Uh, the store." Kim replied "What are you doing?" she asked curiously

"Just-avoiding my dad." Jounouchi muttered "he's having one of those moments." he explained. Kim nodded, having grown up a block away from Jounouchi she knew what he was talking about

"well you should come to the store with me, you can carry the groceries." she told him with a laugh. Jounouchi gave her a mock scowl but nevertheless agreed to go with her.

He ended up having dinner with her family as well and enjoyed the attention her siblings gave him asking about the tournament and what was it like to compete in it. Around ten Jounouchi decided it was safe enough to go home and that left Kim to go to bed. She spent the rest of her waking moments wondering what to do about Kay Simms and how to break it to her parents that she wouldn't be completing home Ec.

* * *

**Somebody's mad at Yugi, I had a lot of fun writing out the chapter ^^ **

**I did however borrow some ideas from Kay's fic (Sunshine and Moonshine) so I credit her.**

**Again review, favorite, alert, do all three. I was happy to receive some more reviews so thank you to all you do, and again thank you to the people who have either favorited or alerted this story it makes me happy. i don't know when i'll update because my laptop has gone on strike so i'm borrowing other computers until it can be fixed. it sucks cuz all my future idea chapters are on that**


	21. Dungeon Dice monsters its just like DM

**Chapter 21 I guess, I swear insomnia will be the death of me. **

**Many thanks to those of you who review or favorite this, I've got a TON of favorites so far XD and 58 reviews makes me happy ^^ **

**disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or abridged refrences (warning this chapter will make you sing "bringing sexy back" for the rest of your day **

* * *

"Hey did you hear about the new game shop?" Yugi asked eagerly,

"Of course you would be excited about a game shop." Kim said smiling tiredly "Do they sell video games?"

"See for yourself," Yugi told her thrusting a piece of paper at her, on the advertisement it said "dungeon Dice monsters"

"Heh, sounds like duel monsters." Kim said with a yawn

"It's worrying my grandpa." Yugi put in sighing a little,

"Well yeah, they have all the newest and greatest games." Anzu pointed out "besides that whatever dice game really seems to be popular, I've never even heard of it."

"Dungeon dice monsters? I've heard of it," Jounouchi said

"how did you learn of it?" Honda asked

"Something called the newspaper." Jounouchi replied

"What? You never read the newspaper." Anzu argued, Cat sweatdropped as Jounouchi fell out of his chair

"I do when I'm delivering them." the blonde retorted a little insulted.

"Why do you deliver newspapers?" Cat asked him,

"Yeah isn't working not allowed?" Anzu asked, she was referencing the school rule that students weren't allowed to work

"Like you're one to talk." Kim muttered, remembering that Anzu had worked at Burger World for a while. (no joke Anzu really does say that working isn't allowed in school in the Japanese version)

"Hey, I don't have one of them fancy allowances, I just need a little spending money and to help pay for my tuition, I gotta save every penny of that prize money for my sisters operation." Jounouchi explained grinning a little.

"How is your sister anyway?" Honda asked

"She's doing great,the eye doctor said she'll be able to see good as new soon, and the first thing she's gonna see is my handsome face."

Cat and Kim giggled both sweatdropping just a little

"Oh sure, I'm sure that's the first thing she wants to see." Kim replied in between giggles. Jounouchi reached over and put an arm around her waist bringing her in closer to him, he looked up at her with a cocky grin

"You know I'm handsome." he told her, Kim just rolled her eyes

"As handsome as my cat." she complimented putting an arm around his shoulders and giving him a small hug,

"Kim-chan!" a girl squealed, Kim turned and almost groaned out loud

"Yes Arishia, what is it?" she asked

"Did you hear about that new boy?"

"There's another?" Kim asked blinking in surprise. Arishria giggled a little

"Yeah, he owns that new game shop, come on!" she said eagerly grabbing Kim's hand and dragging her along to the next room over. A crowd of girls were already swarming around a desk and as Arishria dragged Kim closer Kim could see a boy with black hair pulled into a pony tail and spiked in a few stylish ways with a headband. The boy looked up when Kim was pushed next to his desk and gave her a cocky smile before setting a few pairs of dice in a cup and placing the cup down, after lifting it the dice were revealed as a tower.

Several of the girls squealed and clapped begging him to do it again. The boy smiled again in an arrogant manner and repeated the trick all the while saying "keep your eyes on me ladies" when he had completed the trick they all squealed and complimented him, he looked up at Kim and she noticed that he had dark green eyes, and a dice earring. She gave him a weak smile feeling the need to be polite, but when he turned his head to look at another girl Kim slipped away from the group-three of the girls were all to happy to take her spot-and proceeded to walk out of the classroom...only to run into Jounouchi and Yugi, followed by Anzu, Cat, and Honda

"I don't like it, guys using cheap tricks to pick up girls." Jounouchi grumbled,

"And here was me thinking it was because you were jealous of all the popular guys." Anzu said dryly

"Listen Anzu, if I wanted I could be just as popular but I don't wanna stoop down to that level, I've got more talent in my pinky than that guy will ever have!" he struck a dramatic pose,

"If you count talking with food in your mouth then yes," Honda told him

"Weren't you paying attention in duelist kingdom you numskull?" Jounouchi demanded

"Now you're adding lucky to your list of talents?" Honda asked

"You're lucky I don't rearrange your face."

"Whoa, settle down talent boy." Kim told him, Cat laughed a little with Yugi,

"You gotta back me up here Yugi, I was one of the best duelists on the island!" the blonde protested, "I awoke to my talents on that island!" he declared

"A talent for card games?" Kim asked incredulously.

"I don't mean to intrude but I did over hear you talking about Duel Monsters." a voice said. Everybody looked over at the new boy that Kim had witnessed him playing around with a few dice,

"Yeah, you know the American Champion Bandit Keith? He was a tough guy but not after I wiped the floor with him in Duelist Kingdom." Jounouchi said as modestly as he could, everybody else just facepalmed themselves.

"Good thing Jounouchi's not a show off." Anzu grumbled slightly

"I guess modesty must be another talent of Jounouchi's." Honda inputed.

"Wow that's pretty cool." the boy complimented

"I guess there are some people out there that will humor him." Cat sighed,

"I'm Otogi Ryuuji," the boy greeted but despite his friendly posture and smile he didn't offer to shake hands or anything, Jounouchi simply nodded, it was then Otogi's attention was turned to Yugi "Well...what have we here? You're Yugi Muto right? The one that won the duelist kingdom tournament?"

"Uh yes that's me." Yugi replied smiling a little-glad that this person wasn't going to tear out his throat-(heh heh heh)

"I've heard a lot about you." Otogi told him

"Hey Dicey what have you heard about me? Katsuya Jounouchi?" Jounouchi pointed to himself hopefully

"Nothing much," Otogi told him, "but how about you show off your gaming abilities in front of these lovely young ladies?" he challenged, Jounouchi looked somewhat interested

"What kind of game?" he asked.

"It's more of a bet than a game." Otogi explained "We'll use this cup and dice"

"Bring it on," Jounouchi said with a cocky smirk

"Beat him Ryuuji!" the girls behind Otogi chorused, Kim and Cat gave a sideways glance at one another both rolling their eyes.

"I have this dice in my hand," Otogi explained showing the dice between his fingers then threw the dice into the cup before slamming it down on a desk, "see no dice in my hand, using the power of my mind I bet you that I can get the dice into my right hand without touching the cup."

Jounouchi frowned in thought "Next you'll be telling me you can fly around the room, there's no way you could get the dice, not unless you have telekinesis." he told Otogi,

"then why don't you check under the cup." Otogi said snidely, Jounouchi shrugged and went to pick up the cup

"No Jounouchi don't! It's a trick!" Yugi shouted, too late, Jounouchi had lifted the cup only to find that single dice.

"See? I told you it was impossible," Jounouchi said with a grin but Otogi merely reached his right hand over and plucked the dice up from the table

"I told you I could get the dice in my right hand without touching the cup." he sneered.

"That's cheating!" Kim protested, Otogi turned to her and gave her a smile

"Oh, and how so sweetie?" he asked, Kim scowled at being called sweetie.

"It just is! You made Jounouchi move it-" she stopped talking as Otogi pressed a finger to her lips, she had half a mind to reach out and snap it in the most inhumane way she could think of. Her right hand twitched but Otogi moved his finger away from her (damn, that woulda made the fic more interesting)

"That was the whole point of the game was for me to get the dice without touching the cup, I didn't so I didn't break any rules," he explained.

"B-But!" Kim and Yugi started to protest

"Listen, it's not my fault Jounouchi didn't see the blind spot in the game, that's why he lost."

Jounouchi gave a small growl "One more time, play me one more time" (yaoi fans squeal in happiness **facepalm**) "If you were a real man you would play a real game, I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters." Jounouchi challenged pointing a finger at him

"Very Well, I'll accept your challenge but only one condition, I don't have a deck of my own, so we'll open new packs of cards and make our own decks." Otogi told him

"That's not my problem." Jounouchi replied a little snippily

"But it is your game, surely you would understand. Even by your high standards."

"But what's the point? If you're not playing with your cards then it's all luck. Besides there are a few new cards that we don't know about." Yugi said to Jounouchi,

"Have a little faith pal, I was a finalist in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament." Jounouchi said with pride "Ok I accept your condition."

"Alright, but if I win this time you'll have to be my dog for two weeks."

"If I win then you have to do whatever I want for two weeks, and I want you to close your game shop." Jounouchi snapped.

"Whoa! As much as I disprove of this guy you can't put someone out of business over a game." Kim protested "I mean the legal rights would be near impossible!"

"Yeah!" a few girls complained about Jounouchi's bet. Jounocuhi just scowled at them,

"There's no way I can lose to that show off." he said

"He's toast." Anzu said

"Burned to a crisp." Honda agreed

"Maybe he's a little over his head." Cat inputed

"Try a lot over." Yugi corrected her.

"I still don't see how he can close his shop over a duel." Kim muttered frowning a little.

"Are you ever serious about these things?" Cat asked, Kim gave her a funny look

"I am serious." she replied, Cat sighed, she didn't think Kim understood what she meant

"Never mind."

"So today after school." Jounouchi declared

"Right, at my new game shop. I have the state of the art dueling ring in my new game shop," Otogi said with confidence

"sure." Jounouchi agreed,

"You're all invited, I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss your friends finest hour." Otogi told the group then turned away to his fangirls.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?" Yugi moaned,

"Don't say it Kim." Cat muttered, Kim closed her mouth and pouted a little,

"You all are coming right?" Jounouchi asked. Everybody but Kim nodded

"As much as I'd love to see your handsome face beat Otogi, I have work." Kim told him then gave him a wink "Cuz I don't have one of them fancy big allowances." she turned away and walked out into the hall, Kim walked a few ways before coming to a stop by a window and looked out to the city, she didn't know why but she felt the need to stop and stare out into space

"_It's funny, you're my enemy because you're with Yugi's little gang yet...ah I won't spoil it, besides I am trying to figure it out myself." _Kim paused her eyes widening a little, the spirit of the ring had said that, in that nightmare back on the island...why was she now just thinking about this? What had he implied? Kim chewed the bottom of her lip in thought, around the corner the same sinister face Kim was thinking about was staring at her through Ryou's eyes.

"Kim!" a voice called, Bakura's dark eyes narrowed at the girl who ran up to Kim, he smirked just slightly and retreated back inside the millennium ring

"Hi Cat." Kim greeted, "What are you doing?"

"I dunno, to be honest I couldn't really stand the fangirls hovering around Otogi and Jounouchi brag about how he was gonna beat him." Cat sighed

"It's somewhat annoying, but that's Jounouchi." Kim said with a small sigh. She and Cat walked up some stairs and randomly found themselves passing the library, Cat looked inside the library to see Kay-the one who had ruined lunch for them the day before-sitting in a chair reading.

"Do you think she meant it?" Cat asked, Kim looked at her strangely

"who?"

"Kay..I think that's her name." Cat nodded in Kay's direction and Kim looked over, noticing the girl she shrugged

"I dunno, she did ruin my second helping of lunch." she said "So I guess anything is possible." Cat gave a small laugh but stopped

"I thought she was serious, I mean she did look...mad." Cat tried reasoning,

"Well...I'm not quite sure what her issue is but I'm sure over time Kay will forget her death threats." Kim said reassuringly

"Always the optimistic one aren't you?"

"nah, just stupidly hopeful, I'd rather eat lunch in peace."

"Do you ever think about anything other than food?" Cat asked

"Sure, books, my cat, how to do the quadratic formula," Kim told her with a small smile "And what's for breakfast the next day, or dinner."

"I rest my case." Cat sighed,

The two girls didn't notice Kay exiting the library and it wasn't until Kay pushed the doors open and nearly run into them that they acknowledged the fact that their potential enemy was standing less than two inches away.

"Hi..." Kim said uncertainly, Kay just glared and walked away,

"She'll forget about it huh?" Cat challenged

After school Kim bid her friends farewell and Jounouchi good luck then headed off to her job at the bookstore, upon arriving her manager gave her a smile

"How was the tournament?" she asked, Kim shrugged and smiled

"Unless you really enjoy watching endless amount of card games for an hour it wasn't too bad."

"Good, now that you've had your fun weekend you get to stack books and cover for people's breaks." the manager smiled and handed her a list of what needed to be restocked, Kim inwardly groaned, she hated restocking. But the sooner it was done the sooner she could either a) go home and eat or b) sit at the cash register and doodle until a customer needed help.

Outside the Black Crown, Jounouchi, Yugi, Honda, Cat, and Anzu stood near the entrance. This was the new game store Otogi apparently owned. Jounouchi wore a blue jacket with his regular school shirt and pants, whereas Honda wore a black jacket and white shirt, Anzu a light purple turtleneck, white jacket and pink skirt, Cat wearing a regular t-shirt and her blue hoodie as usual her cartouche around her neck, Yugi however was in a long black sleeved shirt with a grey vest on.

"Looks like the guy spent a lot of money, too bad he's gonna be closing it down soon." Jounouchi chuckled then walked forward confidently, the other four sighed

"Jounouchi's heart is in the right place, it's his head I'm worried about." Anzu stated

"Yeah if it get's any bigger it'll be stuck in the front door." Honda told them

"Ah you must be Otogi-sama's classmates, Otogi-sama was beginning to worry, follow me." a man said as soon as the group went inside the game shop, he led them to a elevator where Otogi was waiting, he wore a sleeveless red jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, tight pants complete with a gold armband, some bracelets and his dice earring. "The duel arena is on the sixth floor, enjoy yourselves," the manager said cheerfully before leaving them there.

"Choose your packets Jounouchi." Otogi said as a box of duel monster packets lay on the ground, Jounouchi crouched down and rummaged through, he was done making a new deck by the time they reached the sixth floor (dang that was quick)

"I hope you don't mind but I brought some lovely young ladies from school to cheer us on." Otogi said gesturing to three girls in cheerleading outfits,

"by cheering for "them" I think he meant cheering for him," Cat muttered, Jounuchi and Otogi took their places on the dueling arena

"Let's duel!"

back at the bookshop Kim was attempting to place books on the top shelves

"I...bloody...hate..being...short." Kim seethed as she was practically climbing the shelves to put the books in their proper places "where the bloody hell are the stools? I swear if Joshua-kun took them again I'll break his kneecaps. GAH!" she shrieked falling off, a few books landing beside her, she growled again and abandoned the books to go find a stool, she was pretty sure her manager wouldn't want to pay medical bills if she got a concussion or broken bone from restocking

"Otogi's so cool, he's the master of the duel!" the cheerleaders cried, Jounouchi had lost to Otogi and walked off the arena a little grimly, Otogi snapped his fingers and Jounouchi was presented a dog outfit

"You have to be a dog for a week." Otogi reminded him. Jounouchi grimaced but nevertheless took the outfit from the cheerleader.

"I hope you're a man of your word Jounouchi, I'm looking forward to having an obedient dog for a week." Otogi said

"hey, knock it off, just because you won doesn't mean you have to put him down." Yugi argued

"A promise is a promise Yugi, stay out of it." Jounouchi told him, Otogi flicked a dice at him hitting Jounouchi in the forehead, he gave a small groan at that

"You will not speak until your master commands you to," Otogi told him sternly

"Jounocuhi, just walk away from this." Cat pleaded

"Yeah let's get out of here," Honda told him

"Sorry guys, I gave my word." Jounouchi reminded them, he was rewarded with two more dice hitting him.

"You don't say ouch, you say bark." Otogi instructed "Now come on, put it on, give us your best bark."

Grumbling Jounouchi slipped on the costume and got on his hands and knees, "Woof." he said, Anzu looked away and Cat looked at him a little helplessly silently wishing Kim was here or anyone who could stop this for that matter,

Yugi looked at his friend and then gripped his puzzle "I have to put a stop to this, his puzzle gave a glow and a moment later his other self came out. (yami fans cheer cuz he wasn't involved for a whole chapter *gasp*)

"Otogi Ryuuji, I can't allow this to go on any longer," Yugi's voice was deeper and calmer but the anger in his voice was apparent, "I challenge you to a duel" Otogi smirked

"Very well, however we will play a game of my own creation, Dungeon Dice Monsters, and when I win you will give me the title King of Games and swear upon your grandfathers life that you'll never play games again" Otogi stated

"Big deal he'll be dead by the end of the month." Yami muttered

(total jk, XD *dodges rotten food thrown for abridge comment*)

The Other Yugi grit his teeth and frowned

"Don't' do it Yugi! You got too much to lose!" Honda complained

"that is going too far," Anzu said sternly,

"That bet is over the top Ryuuji!" Cat exclaimed

"Yugi, you don't have to do it!" Jounouchi protested

"stop your yapping!" Otogi shouted and flicked another dice at him (where is he coming up with all this dice?) Jounouchi flinched and braced himself for impact but Yugi's hand shot out and snatched the dice before it could hit his target

"I accept your terms, we will play this dungeon dice monster." Yugi agreed "My friends are worth all the titles and games in the world and I will stick by them." he declared throwing the dice on the ground and stomping on it. (very mature Yami)

Kim placed the last empty box at the dumpster and rubbed her eyes, she hated being near the dumpster because her first thought was always "you could hide a dead body here."

walking back into the store she told her manager she had finished, five minutes later she was behind the register tapping a pen against a sheet of algebra homework and scowling

"_why is it I can understand ancient English language, remember all the bones in the body, know all the psychological disorders but not figure out this crap?" _she thought to herself, she looked up around the shop in a daze, her eyes fell quickly to a customer. Kay Simms

Kay had walked into the bookstore; bored out of her mind she had left her apartment to wander about town and was pleased to find a bookstore nearby. She wasn't so pleased to find one of Yugi's little groupies working there, Kay had debated whether to run out of the store but she was very sure Kim had seen her and didn't want to look either rude or a coward so she proceeded to look around the store. She had killed about a half hour until she found an interesting book and after a few moments decided to buy it,

"Find everything you wanted?" Kim asked her smiling, Kay narrowed her eyes a little suspiciously

"Yes," she replied curtly

"Good." Kim smiled again and scanned the book, after she typed a bit on the keys she announced the price. Kay's eyes widened slightly

"B-are you sure you have the price right?" she asked

"Employee discount." Kim told her, she was still smiling and Kay blinked

"Th-thank you, I guess." she replied handing over some yen.

"Just think of it as a welcome to the town kinda thing." Kim said with a small shrug and placed it in a bag.

"Sooo, you're not mad at me?" Kay asked

"Nah, I mean you did ruin my lunch and uniform but it was an accident." Kim assured her,

"And your friends?" Kay asked

"They'll go with whatever I decide, I don't need their approval of who I become friends with."

"Well...thank you." Kay took the bag and started to walk away

"Kay-chan, if you ever need a student guide or a evening to check out the town feel free to ask, I've lived here pretty much my whole life." Kim offered. Kay smiled a little

"thanks, but I really do prefer to be alone" was all she said,

"I'm sure you would want to hang out sometime," Kim said confidently, Kay sighed a little, man this girl wouldn't give up, but neither did Kay

"I don't plan on being here long, and when I'm out I don't plan on being friends for much longer." she explained,

"Maybe you'll be here longer than you think." Kim challenged, Kay frowned a little

"And if I'm not?"

"There's this thing called an email and telephone, you talk to people with them."

"It's not the same." Kay sighed,

"Maybe not, but you have your own helicopter, I bet you could visit now and then." Kim gave a hopeful smile, Kay nearly laughed out loud.

"We'll see, thanks." it was neither a commitment nor a rejection. When Kay was back at her apartment she noticed on the receipt a smiley face and a phone number. Kay smiled just slightly.

After her shift Kim met with the rest at Otogi's store slightly surprised to see everybody getting along with each other. Otogi was telling everybody that he would be glad to teach them everything about dice monsters.

"So what'd I miss?" Kim asked,

"You missed Jounouchi getting his butt kicked." Honda said

"then Yugi beat Otogi in this game called dungeon dice monsters." Cat explained a little,

"What, the game you're advertising? How do you play?" Kim asked a little intrigued, Duke gave her a kind smile

"I'll explain it a little, basically you use dice to summon monsters and you battle with your opponent."

"so it's just like duel monsters." Kim stated flatly

"but you have heart points instead of life points. The goal is to reduce your opponents heart points first."

"so it's just like duel monsters." Kim stated again, "I think I get the gist."

"Well now that everything is back to normal I can go back to playing duel monsters." Yugi stated a little happily,

"But how can you let me off the hook so easily? I was a total jerk to you guys today!" Otogi protested.

"the game is over," Yugi answered "let's just leave the fighting on the field because revenge just leaves you with more bad feelings,"

"Yeah but it's best served cold." Kim murmured,

"If you're truly sorry then I'm willing to put it aside." Yugi offered sticking out his hand, Otogi smiled

"I really am sorry," he told him shaking his hand,

"And so ends another dramatic day." Kim said with a smile,

* * *

**blegh I would go on, but I think you guys get the gist of friendship and that you're supposed to forgive your enemies, you never know, so take this chapter to the heart. Just kidding**

**you know the drill, review, alert, favorite, do all three, if you have keep on doing it! *spazzes* **


	22. Another enemy oh joy

**So..this was supposed to be updated sooner but my computer demanded a break and all so...yeah, it's the computers fault.**

**don't own yugioh, **

* * *

It was nine in the morning on Saturday, Kim was in her room looking for her other shoe somewhat wishing she kept her room a little cleaner. She was throwing books, notebooks, clothes and anything else in her path out of the way.

Outside the house Ryou Bakura rang the door bell and was greeted by Mrs. Simmin,

"Ryou-kun, good morning." she greeted, Ryou smiled back politely

"Is Kim ready?" he asked

"She should be, Kimi!" the woman shouted, Kim winced upon hearing the nickname, oh how she despised being called Kimi

"Coming," she shouted after successfully plucking her shoe from under her bed, she started to put the shoe on when she tripped over a pile of books. Down below both Mrs. Simmin and Ryou winced upon hearing the crash.

"I take it as a good thing." Mrs. Simmin sighed, Ryou smiled weakly, a few minutes later Kim rushed down the stairs looking flustered, as per usual her white shirt hung loosely as well as her bow tie,

"Hi Ryou, bye mom." she said to her mother, her mother nodded as the two left the house

"so who do you think is gonna win?" Anzu asked Yugi, Yugi wasn't really paying attention, instead he kept fingering the chain that now hung around his neck

"Win what?" he asked,

"Earth to Yugi, the soccer game we're going to." Anzu reminded him.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied,

"You really don't care much about sports do you?" Anzu asked

"Fortunes told secrets unfold, step right up and I will reveal your future." a man said on the side of the street, turning his head Yugi saw a figure dressed in a cloak that hid their entire frame and face. Yugi walked towards the figure, Anzu followed him,

"Can you really see the future?" Yugi asked

"Yes." the person answered,

"Yugi what are you doing?"

"Anzu, maybe this man can tell me of the Other Me's future!" Yugi said excitedly, Anzu smiled a little amused

"Ok, but let's hurry we're already late." she said

"In order to read your future, I must hold a personal belonging. Your necklace will do nicely."

"This? No, I can't." Yugi protested

"Then I can't read your fortune." the teller said simply, Yugi hesitated looking at the persons hands and his puzzle "Your fate?"

Kim and Ryou had just picked up Cat and were now on their way to the school.

"So who do you think will win?" Cat asked,

"Our team of course." Ryou said

"Meh, I could care less." Kim said shrugging "Sports don't appeal to me."

"But aren't you an athlete?" Ryou asked.

"Correction, I WAS an athlete, there's a difference." Kim corrected him

"What did you play?" Cat asked curiously

"Volleyball, I do like to play sports but watching them can be a drag." Kim explained a little blowing some flyaway hair out of her eyes,

"Then why are you attending?" Ryou asked her, when the hair came back into place Kim brushed it out of the way instead.

"Simple, one to get out of Saturday morning chores and two to see you guys." she said with a small shrug looking away from the two.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared." Cat said with a smile, Kim chuckled. She was about to reply with something when they saw their friend Anzu run past them

"Hey Anzu!" Cat called,

"What's the rush?" Ryou called, Anzu turned around her eyes were wide and almost panicky

"Bakura, Cat, Kim, somebody stole Yugi's millennium puzzle."

"That's terrible!" Cat gasped,

"We split up to find him but now I can't find either of them." Anzu said a little out of breath

"You go find help, I'll go look for Yugi!" Ryou offered.

"I'll go with you Ryou," Kim offered,

"And I'll go with Anzu for some help." Cat declared running up to Anzu who nodded gratefully,

"Thanks guys." she said then ran off with Cat. Kim watched the two run for a second when she heard something hit the floor, turning she was stunned to see her friend rip his jacket and part of his t-shirt open to reveal the millennium ring. (dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun) Kim immediately froze up when she saw the glare in his eyes,

"Track down its mystical energy." he said to the ring, Kim was starting to consider this persons sanity,

"You!" she cried, she knew this had to be the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. He turned and gave her a small frown

"You should go with the other two." he told her calmly and then turned away. Kim's hand reached forward and he grabbed his arm, the Spirit stopped in his tracks.

"And leave Yugi to you? No way." she protested. Bakura turned to her and put a hand over hers to pry it off

"The Millennium items have a past of their own and it's necessary for Yugi to own the Millennium Puzzle, whoever is an enemy to him is an enemy to me." he declared.

"so you're your own enemy?" Kim asked sarcastically, Bakura blinked then frowned a little.

"I can't afford to have you near me in case something should happen." Bakura told her,

"And I can't afford to leave one of my friends alone with you, I don't exactly know who you are but based on what you have done so far I'm guessing you're not the good guy here." Kim shot back

"What if I turned over a new leaf?" he challenged.

"I'd say you're a liar." Bakura chuckled

"You're smart." he replied. "You don't trust me and I don't like you."

"I could care less, but right now we have more pressing matters on our hands, if you want to help Yugi regain his puzzle you'll have to put up with me for a little while." Kim told him squeezing his arm to emphasize her point.

"Fine." he snapped as he yanked his arm out of her grip, "But stay close to me."

"How's arms length away?" Kim asked stepping to the side and raising her left arm

"Normally I'd say it's good enough but I need you closer. You know the old saying; keep your friends close." his hand snatched her elbow and yanked her closer to him "But your enemies closer." he hissed the last words into her ear. Kim's face flushed at the closeness.

"Sheesh, I can walk." she grumbled as she straightened herself. Bakura looked out around the crowd and held his millennium ring,

"This way," he said then proceeded to drag Kim in the direction his ring was pointing.

Cat and Anzu kept running through the streets before Anzu paused for breath

"I don't know where to cut the thief off," she admitted looking around the city, Cat who hadn't lived in Domino for very long and usually avoided alleys didn't know what to say.

"W-why don't we go get the police or somebody?" she suggested, Anzu nodded

"I know who to get for help." she said determinedly running in the direction towards Domino High School.

"A broken fortune tellers stand." Kim stated looking down at the broken crystal ball and upturned table. "You sure this is where the Ring pointed?" she asked looking up at Bakura. The said person was looking down the alleyway,

"If you look my dear Kim, you'll see that our thief left some directions." he pointed to the walls of the alley way. Sure enough there were papers with arrows pointing in a direction.

"Awesome." Kim said then proceeded to walk down the alley following the arrows. Bakura trailed after her flipping the signs around carefully making sure Kim wouldn't notice.

"_Sorry Kim," _he inwardly chuckled _"Having you around is bad enough but I can't allow those other fools to follow us. The millennium items hold a certain mystical power and if I hold all of them then I'll control that power. And I'll make certain nobody stands in my way." _his lips curled into a wicked sneer.

"Come on guys hurry!" Anzu shouted impatiently, she and Cat had found Jounouchi and Honda, Jounouchi hopped on one foot trying to slip his shoe on,

"Just point the way you two, we'll find Yugi."

"Anybody who messes with our buddy has to deal with all of us." Honda said determinedly. The four started for the exit when they were stopped by a coach.

"Alright you four, just what do you think you are doing? You volunteered to help with the soccer game." he pointed out

"Sorry coach but there's an emergency." Jounouchi started

"Anzu's poor cat got sick. We need to take it to the vet." Honda put in, Anzu put her head in her hands faking worry

"Please, I gotta help poor Fluffy," she sobbed, Cat patted her on the shoulder sympathetically doing her best not to laugh. The coach put his hands on Anzu's shoulders

"I didn't realize...by all means go save your kitty." he let them go running off.

"heeheehee the coach sure is a softie at heart." Jounouchi said

"why didn't we just tell him the truth?" Cat asked

"Because lying is fun, besides this is an emergency." Honda explained (*bricked for abridge refrence* but seriously why didn't they just say "yugi's missing and we have to find him" ?)

"Yeah, Yugi needs us."

"If we can find him." Anzu moaned.

"So my millennium ring has led us here." Bakura stated, Kim and Bakura had just stopped outside a warehouse.

"Creepy." Kim stated

"Indeed, I can sense a darker power from the shadow realm around this place."

"You can sense that with a millennium item?" Kim asked looking up at him, Bakura nodded keeping his gaze firmly on the warehouse

"If we want the puzzle back then maybe this will be a little more interesting."

"Oh sure, we don't want a boring showdown for the puzzle." Kim replied rolling her eyes. Bakura ignored her comment and headed towards the warehouse,

"Stay by me Kim," he instructed, Kim nodded and followed him into the building.

"this is where it all started." Anzu said showing the other three the broken fortune telling stand.

"And you said he went into the alley?" Jonouchi asked peering inside. Anzu nodded, with Honda and Jounouchi leading the way they went in search for Yugi, the group saw the arrow signs but they were misplaced everywhere.

"Yugi!" Anzu called

"Hey man where are you?" Honda shouted

"This isn't good," Cat muttered looking all around the alleyway finding arrows pointing everywhere.

"The connection is getting stronger." Bakura muttered to Kim, somehow the two had ended on a balcony and came to a spot overlooking a dueling arena. Kim gasped upon seeing Yugi and Bandit Keith down below dueling.

"Wha-?" she cried "Bandit Keith?" she gasped "b-but Pegasus eliminated him, how did he get here?"

"_more importantly what is that dark presence I sense?" _Bakura's hands grabbed her arms as he dragged her away from the edge "Don't speak,"

"Why?" Kim

"I want to see how Yugi will take this, this is the King's final challenge to see if he is the true successor to the puzzle." Bakura murmured.

"And you know this how?" Kim asked him

"I too am a spirit of a millennium item, I know mortals need a certain capability to be able to hold the magic of the items, my host too," he replied.

"Please don't call him your host...it's really creepy." Kim groaned.

"You'll regret those words Little Yugi, you may have gotten this far but my patience is growing thin, it's time for me to end this duel and claim my prize."

"You'll never get my millennium puzzle!"

"Not if I play this, Tribute of the doom, it allows me to annihilate any monster you have on the field."

"Not if I play this." Yugi countered flipping over a card "It's the living arrow, it directs any attack from me to you, you're monster is gone."

"Fascinating." Bakura chuckled releasing Kim as his millennium ring began to glow. He gave a small smirk. "It's as if the shadow magic I detected are in Yugi's opponent, Bandit Keith is merely a puppet."

"Wait...what?" Kim asked

"Ring, sever the strings that binds this man," he ordered, Kim shielded her eyes from the harsh glow of the millennium ring.

"Where am I? What am I dressed in? How did I get here?" Keith asked confused and dazed.

"It's time to regain back my puzzle!" Yugi shouted over at Bandit Keith (unaware of his inner struggling)

"Yugi Muto? Bu-but how did you get here?"

"Bandit Keith...you're back!" Yugi cried, but Bandit Keith gave another cry

"Help, there's a voice inside my head." Keith cried out clutching at his head.

"Who is it trying to control you?" Yugi asked, but Bandit Keith ran across the dueling platform and to the Puzzle that was pinned on the side,

"If I can't have this puzzle then no one can!" he declared

"NO!" Yugi cried (imagine Obi Won's yell when Qui Gon Jin was stabbed by a lightsaber,) the golden pieces of the item fell to the ground with soft tinkling sounds.

"This has gone on far enough!" Ryou cried grabbing a random rope that just happened to be hanging around, and swung down at Keith hitting him and knocking the man off the side.

"Where did you come from?" Yugi asked hopping to the ground, Ryou turned to him,

"Hi Yugi, Anzu told us what happened so we came to help." he explained

"Us? We?" Yugi asked a little confused, truth be told he was more concerned for the broken puzzle and couldn't quite think straight.

"Yeah, me and Kim." Ryou pointed behind him where Kim was running down the stairs and then towards them.

"Aw man," she said when she came close enough to see that the puzzle was broken.

"Kim?" Yugi questioned as she bent down and picked up a couple of pieces

"Hey." she greeted and then handed him a few pieces. "Wow, I actually remember these in a box and you messing around with them in class." she said, Yugi nodded and sighed

"It took me forever to complete it the first time, I hope this time it'll be quicker." he said looking at the remains still hanging from its pinned position,

Unbeknownst to the two Bakura transferred a portion of his soul into the puzzle.

"Yugi, you missed this piece." Ryou said kindly handing him the possessed part.

"Thank you Bakura." Yugi said gratefully accepting the piece.

"It'd be pretty hard to solve it without all the pieces." Ryou said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks for your help Bakura." Yugi said with a smile, Ryou nodded and started to climb down the platform but fell and landed hard on his bottom,

"You ok?" Kim asked him

"Yeah...I'm gonna go back to school now." he said to them and then began walking away

"I'll be right behind you once I get the puzzle unhooked." Yugi called,

"Want some help?" Kim asked him looking at the object pinning the chain in place.

"STOP TALKING TO ME!" A voice cried, Kim and Yugi turned and gasped when seeing Bandit Keith swinging a rod around

"Keith stop!" Yugi called

"Just put down the rod." Kim shouted. But Keith was in a mad daze as he hit random objects, one of those being electrical switches and breaking apart a cord which landed on two gas cans causing them to explode (*twitches* did the owners WANT pyromaniacs to be in there?) Kim and Yugi both let out cries of shock, Yugi recovered first and began tugging at the chain, Kim followed suit.

"YUGI!" Anzu called. Cat, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu were still in a pursuit for Yugi having circled all of the alley and were now pausing for breath

"Where could he be?" Cat asked in between breaths

"These arrows are like a maze." Honda groaned "It's getting us nowhere."

"Look," Jounouchi cried pointing in the air "smoke."

"Fire!" Honda exclaimed upon closer inspection "Somebody may need our help."

"RRRRG!" Yugi grunted, Kim was struggling as well to pull the puzzle out

"It's no use Yugi. The chain is too strong." she told him letting go of the fast heating chain to look around the warehouse. "the fire is spreading too fast and we can't get out of those windows." she observed

"Well...then I better complete the puzzle now." Yugi declared as he put a piece in.

"Did you not hear me? THE FIRE IS SPREADING FAST!" Kim shouted

"It may be all over for me, and the spirit of the puzzle." Yugi murmured, "I will complete this, the puzzle was my responsibility and I foolishly gave it to a random stranger and got it broken."

"Yugi don't blame yourself, we have to get out of here!" Kim protested grabbing his shoulders, Yugi shrugged her off and continued to piece the puzzle together

"No, just let me see the other me again, please Kim. I need to do this!"

"You're nuts! This isn't worth your life!" Kim shouted again trying to pull him away

"Let me be!" Yugi shouted angrily, Kim paused seeing the determined look in his eyes,

"Yugi...no, I won't let you die for this reason, we can come back for it."

"The gold will just melt, I'm going to fix it." Yugi told her,

"No Yugi..." Kim stopped knowing that arguing with him wasn't going to solve anything. She gripped her fists "Fine...I'll stay with you," she told him "Your Other Self saved me once, now it's my turn to return the favor,"

Jounouchi and Honda came closer to the warehouse looking for a way in when they heard a voice calling for help. Cat and Anzu had gone to go phone 911 (if that exists in Japan,) Jounouchi was attempting to kick down the door (nyehnyehnyehnyehnyehnyeh)

"Almost done," Yugi panted, around them the fire was spreading even faster and objects began falling, Kim was trying her best not to panic and was currently trying to free the chain in a vain attempt.

"On three." Jounouchi said, he and Honda backed up and ran at the door hitting it with all their might.

"If I don't make it...at least the spirit will." Yugi groaned "Promise me Kim, that you will save the puzzle." he gasped fitting in a few more pieces

"I...I promise..." Kim said "But I will save you as well, the spirit needs you." she recalled the conversation she had with Bakura only a few minutes ago about the millennium items.

"You're hitting the door like a girl scout." Jounouchi taunted as he and Honda ran at the door, this time succeeding in knocking it down, Bandit Keith ran past them leaving the two to ponder the meaning of their rescue

"Eh Forget about him, let's make sure no one else is here." Honda said, the two walked around for a second calling out for anybody who was still in there.

"Honda? Jounouchi?" Kim called, Jounouchi then noticed Yugi and Kim, Kim was currently trying to twist the iron hook out of the side

"What are you guys doing? Let's get out of here." Jounouchi called to them

"Yugi won't leave!" Kim grunted pulling again fruitlessly "and this stupid thing is stuck, how the hell did they get it in there in the first place?"

the two other friends ran towards the platform to assist.

"Heat...dizzy," Yugi moaned, Kim stopped her attempts to pull the hook out when Yugi slumped against the wall still clinging to his puzzle, Kim could see he had finished or at least she hoped so.

"Yugi!" she cried,

"We gotta get out of here." Honda said

"Won't...leave..without puzzle." Yugi murmured weakly,

"Alright," Honda agreed,

"Go get Yugi's deck from up there," Jounouchi ordered Kim, Kim nodded and climbed up to retrieve the deck, when she came down the two boys were still struggling against the chain with no luck.

"Guys! The fire is spreading fast!" Anzu called from outside the building (thanks for the advice)

Jounouchi looked around and saw two metal rods on the ground "Let's use these." he gave one to Honda and the two started hitting at the bolt,

"It's no use." Honda panted, Jounouchi's brown eyes widened just slightly

"Put the pole through that hole there." he instructed, they used one and the three gripped it and began to yank as hard as they could, a few seconds later the bolt came loose and the three crashed to the ground. "Let's go!" Jounouchi called helping Kim to her feet, Honda scooped up Yugi and they proceeded to run out of the burning building,

"Yugi!" Anzu called as she and Cat ran towards the three, Yugi had passed out and Kim was on the brink of it herself.

"So...hot...smoke...arg." Kim mumbled under her breath, Cat laughed with relief as Kim sank to the ground "I hate the heat." she grumbled, Cat kneeled down and felt her forehead.

"you ok Kim?" she asked

"Yeah." Kim replied with a sigh

"You know Honda, you and me...we're heroes." Jounouchi exclaimed

"HEY!" Kim protested "I stayed with Yugi and helped free the puzzle." Jounouchi patted her on the back a little too hardly for Kim collapsed to the ground, Cat knelt down and put Kims' arm around her own to support her up.

"We should get you guys to a hospital or something." she said.

"NO! No hospitals." Kim protested as Cat and Jounouchi led her to an ambulance. Honda and Anzu trailed behind laughing softly at Kim's protests and complaints.

An hour later Yugi was laying on a hospital bed with his friends surrounding him. Much to Kim's joy she only had a few minor burns and after breathing through a oxygen mask for a few minutes she felt good as new.

"You guys are the greatest." Yugi gushed,

"No problem, it was lucky I spotted you guys." Honda said modestly

"And my brilliant idea that got us out." Jounouchi added, Honda started to tease him to which Jounouchi angrily replied to but Yugi threatened his hospital food if they didn't knock it off. Anzu left the room on a an excuse to go get some sodas but it was more of to brood over the fact that she almost lost Yugi.

"Ever since Yugi solved that puzzle everybody seems to be wanting it, I know that whoever tried taking it this time will be back again." she thought to herself worriedly.

"Cat?" Kim asked, Cat had been sitting kind of quietly

"Hm?" she asked

"You ok?" Kim asked her, Cat nodded and smiled

"I should be sure that you're ok." she told her, "I mean...you were in that burning building and don't you have a history of asthma?"

"How did you know?" Kim asked a little confused. Cat looked over at Jounouchi who was currently telling Yugi he wanted a sandwich.

"Jounouchi told me when we came to the hospital. He said that you used to carry an inhaler but he didn't see how you could have one on you. It really worried me there."

"Relax, I haven't had asthma attacks in years, it may have just been a childhood thing, sometimes they go away and sometimes they don't." Kim said assuringly, Cat looked back over to her and smiled weakly. Kim's eyes suddenly got wide and she put a hand over her chest and made some gagging sounds

"KIM?" Cat cried, Kim hunched over and kept gagging and making choked sounds, Yugi glanced over at her worriedly, when Cat went to the door to call for a nurse Kim sat straight up and laughed. Hard.

"what the?" Jounouchi asked, Kim kept laughing

"HAHA, I didn't think you'd fall for that!" she said in between laughs.

"That's not funny!" Cat protested

"It was too," Kim replied still laughing,

"You really got us there." Yugi said sweatdropping a little.

"I think we should put some sedatives in her, knock her out." Cat grumbled, that shut Kim up

"No needles!"

* * *

**meh heh, how was it? Terrible? Amazingly wonderful? Haha Kim sure is a jokester, aaaah when will we see our next villain again? **

**Hm, well at least we got to see a little bit of our CURRENT villain *Bakura poses triumphantly* get off the stage you fool.**

**ahem**

**welp review and all that fun stuff, I really did work hard to try and keep it canon and all that drama. I appreciate constructive criticism and nice reviews, guess what? this may seem shameless of me buuuuuuuut...I have the next chapter halfway written and there's gonna be a lot of fun stuff in there...so yeah. review and i may update quicker. *smiles innocently***

**til next time**


	23. Casual days, the announcement

**Whaaaa, I feel so bad, I originally was going to update this a few days ago but I had work and other responsibilities and obligations. But nevertheless I've gotten this chapter done**

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

A week had passed since the whole incident with Yugi's stolen millennium puzzle. Jounouchi's and Honda's minor burns healed (they had to endure MANY awkward questions as to how that happened since they were supposed to be saving Anzu's sick cat.) Life had returned to normal for the most part

Cat had left for a week to visit her grandparents in another part of Japan.

Kim had gone to work and seen Kay Simms around, sometimes the girl would smile and talk, other times she would simply wave and leave the store. Kim decided to take it as a good sign, although everybody else avoided her.

"Pride and Prejudice?" Kim asked one day, she and Kay were sitting in the library and that was what Kay was currently reading. It was study hall and due to some cleaning the class had moved to the library, Kim was struggling with her math homework and chewing on her pencil.

"Yeah, it's my favorite book." Kay replied quietly keeping her gaze on the book. Kim kept gnawing on the pencil, she really didn't like that book but she didn't want to start a debate over it. Her head hurt too much from the math anyway.

"Ever read Pride and Prejudice and Zombies?" Kim asked her, this time Kay did look up

"No..." she trailed off, Kim shrugged

"It's a good book. You might like it if you're into zombies and that fun stuff."

Kay didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"I take it you are into zombies then?" Kay asked, Kim nodded

"yeah, I'm actually into the supernatural world, undead, life after death, witchcraft and stuff like that, I don't practice it but I like it." she explained

"I see," Kay murmured

"I have a deck of my own, it mainly has an occult theme." Kim admitted

"You duel?" Kay asked, her interest was perking up

"Well...not officially but I can duel, I do it with my brothers and sometimes with Jounouchi,"

"How about a duel right now?" Kay challenged rummaging through her bag and pulling out her own deck.

"Huh? Oh sure, that's fine, but as a warning I'm not an expert. I probably won't be much fun." Kim told her as she pulled out her own deck

"That's fine Kim, I haven't dueled in a while," Kay told her, nodding Kim placed her cards on the library table and the two girls began a duel.

After a few minutes they attracted a small crowd. Kim had a face down defense monster and Kay was just playing a new card.

"I play Kumouri Dragon in attack mode," Kay declared putting down her card, "Attack her defense monster." it was Souls of the Forgotten, Kim removed the card from play "Now I'll play a card face down."

Nodding Kim drew her own card,

"I use Summoned Skull, then two cards face down."

Kay frowned, why didn't Kim attack? Summoned Skull was more powerful than her Dragon by at least a thousand more attack points. Maybe she was waiting, Kay drew her card

"I activate Fissure, now I'm going to get rid of your Summoned skull."

"Hold on, I activate Mystical Space typhoon, it stops Fissure from destroying my monster." Kim retaliated

"Good," Kay complimented as she put her magic card in the discard pile "I'll just end my turn."

"Fine, I'll have Summoned Skull attack,"

"I get it, Kim was waiting for Kay to activate that card so that way she could attack," another student exclaimed, Kay removed her dragon from play calculating the life points lost, she now had a thousand life points and Kim only had 1300 left,

"I'll play Element dragon in defense." Kay said, Kim started up her turn feeling a little giddy that she had outsmarted Kay for one turn, was Kay going on defense now?

"Summoned skull attack her dragon,"

Kay shrugged and removed the dragon then started her turn

"Curse of Dragon and two more cards face down."

"_Curse of Dragon only has 2000 attack points, my card has 2500, is it safe to attack? But she has two cards face down." _Kim thought _"Relax, this is only a game." _

"I'll attack with summoned skull." Kim decided,

Kay smirked. "Just as I thought." she said, "I activate Reverse Trap, your summoned skull loses 800 points."

Summoned skull went from 2500 to 1700,

"I'll only lose 300 life points." Kim pointed out now having life points at 1000.

"Yes, but I activate a card Reinforcements, which gives my dragon a 500 point boost. I'll attack you directly,"

"Darn." Kim sighed, Kay held out her hand

"Nice job though Kim, you could use some more practice but it wasn't a bad turn out." Kay complimented, Kim smiled a little weakly

"Thanks Kay, you're pretty good yourself."

"Thanks," Kay said rubbing the back of her head, the bell rang signaling the end of class

"Hey Kay, do you want to sit together for lunch?" Kim asked a little shyly, sure they got along during study hall and their other classes but Kay still refused to sit near Kim's usual lunch table.

Kay sighed

"You know how I feel about him," she spat.

"I didn't mean with my friends, just the two of us. Maybe Ryou-kun if he's up to it."

"Ryou-kun?"

"Er...Bakura Ryou? He's got white hair...pale skin." Kim started to describe

"The guy that hangs around you all the time?"

"Sure." Kim drawled, it was true, Ryou always walked her to class if he was nearby and in band they often sat next to each other, Ryou also walked her home and sometimes to school. And if he had a free afternoon sometimes he would come hang out at the bookstore Kim worked at.

"Ok, I think I can handle the two of you," Kay agreed. Kim let out a breath of relief. She didn't know why but she really wanted to be Kay's friend.

Ryou did join the two girls at lunch and he was pleasant towards Kay, giving her shy smiles and talking politely.

"Hey Kay," Kim started "Later Ryou and I are going to study then go out for pizza, wanna join us?"

"You don't mind if I crash your date?" Kay asked giving Kim a small smirk, Ryou blushed and Kim tried not to blush as well.

"Well it's not a date," Kim mumbled "But yeah, we don't mind."

"Yeah, Ok. Where do you want to meet?" Kay asked

"Domino Pizza Hut?" Kim asked (author is laughing too hard at the creative name)

"Creative name," Kay said with sarcasm.

"We take pride in half of our town's name." Kim pointed out. "But anyway we'll meet up around six?"

"Sounds fun."

* * *

Later Kim met Kay outside of the restaurant with Ryou. Kay wore a green shirt with a purple collar and jeans, her hair was up in a messy bun. Kim had to admit it was pretty nice to see Kay dress casually, she had only seen Kay in her uniform or short black dresses.

"Hi Kim, Hi Ryou," Kay greeted, "I like your shirt." she complimented towards Kim, Kim usually wore oxford shirts but today wore a blue t-shirt with Captain America on it and some Japanese Kanji lettering on the side. As usual Kim's hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Thanks. I got it in America." (bandit Keith would be so proud) "But I put the kanji on it myself." Kim explained smiling. Kay nodded a little.

"shall we?" Ryou asked holding open the door for the girls, Kay chose a booth towards the back and by a window. The three did study a little bit but soon the talk of studies turned to a talk of random things. Kay didn't talk much about herself but did admit that it had been a while since she hung out with people her age.

"I'm the only blood relative that can take over Industrial Illusions so my time is pretty much spent at fancy and social gatherings." Kay explained

"Wow, that's a pretty big responsibility." Kim said amazed.

"You seem to be able to handle it very well." Ryou complimented.

The waitress brought the pizza they had ordered and Kim wasted no time in eating it.

"If you don't mind me asking Kim how can you eat so much?" Kay asked amused. Kim shrugged

"I like food," she said, "Why not eat it?"

Ryou chuckled softly as he took a small bite of his pizza.

After a while though it was time for them to head on home. Kay reached for her wallet to help chip in but Ryou wouldn't let her.

"It's my treat," he told her

"If you're sure..." Kay said, Ryou nodded and gave her an assuring smile.

"Thanks Ryou." Kim said a little shyly, she wasn't used to guys paying for her food or anything...and she had eaten half the pizza.

"Thanks for letting me tag along." Kay said giving the two a small smile "see you later then."

"right." Kim said with a beam. Kay went off in her own direction, Kim and Ryou headed towards Kim's house, for a while it was very quiet between the two of them.

"Hey Kim, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Ryou asked breaking the silence.

"No not really, maybe some chores. Why?" she asked,

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get together tomorrow?" the white haired boy asked a little hesitantly.

"Oh. Yeah that'd be fun." Kim said giving him a smile. Ryou smiled relieved.

"Good, uh, d-do you want to go to Domino Amusement Park? I haven't been yet and it sounded fun."

"Yeah!" Kim agreed wholeheartedly. "I haven't been in forever!" Once long ago, Yugi and Anzu had gone together, Kim and Jounouchi followed to "peek in their date" Honda came to but when he saw Miho-chan there he sort of separated from them leaving Kim and Jounouchi paired off.

"Great. So uh, meet you there at eleven?" Ryou inquired as the two stepped onto Kim's porch, Kim nodded.

"Yep." she agreed,

* * *

"Man why am I so nervous?" Kim asked herself as she walked on the sidewalk. It was Sunday morning, the temperature was in the high eighties, not a cloud in the sky. Kim wore a black short sleeved oxford shirt and plaid shorts with her sneakers. Underneath her clothes she had her swimming suit on in case they decided to ride the water rides, and in her messenger bag was a towel, sunscreen, and her wallet. As usual her hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She spotted Ryou near the entrance shifting from foot to foot.

"Ryou-kun!" Kim called quickening her pace. Ryou turned and smiled, he wore a blue t-shirt with some kind of advertisement in English and jeans.

"Hi Kim-chan." He said cheerfully. "I've already got the tickets."

"Ah Ryou you didn't have to do that."

"It's ok, I wanted to," he told her smiling. Kim blushed and the two proceeded to get stamped and enter the park.

"Wow, so many rides. What do you want to do first?" Ryou asked her, Kim thought about it.

"Did you bring any swim wear?"

"Yes."

"Let's go play in the water, it's pretty hot out."

"O-ok," Ryou replied. The two headed towards the changing rooms, it wasn't until kim was pulling off her shorts that she realized why Ryou sounded hesitant to go swimming, she blushed slightly at the thought of Ryou seeing her in a swimsuit. Kim passed by a mirror and adjusted the straps, she had picked out a purple top with white stars and black shorts, Kim stepped out of the locker room to see Ryou leaning on a pole with a swim tube. Ryou had chosen knee length royal blue swim trunks which contrasted nicely with his pale skin.

"H-hi." Kim said coming up to him, Ryou glanced over a blush forming over his cheeks although Kim could barely recognize it, she left her glasses in the locker and her vision was pretty blurry.

"Er…you look nice." Ryou complimented.

"Thanks, you too." Kim replied.

"So…water slide? Wave pool?"

"Water slide definite." Kim answered excitedly. Ryou laughed nervously and the two started towards the water slide ride. Kim squinted her eyes annoyed that her vision was as bad as it was. She could make out shapes but it was like looking at a photograph that had water spilled on it. Subconsciously she grabbed Ryou by the arm.

The two rode many water rides even going for a swim in the pool before they decided they had enough and wanted to ride roller coasters. Kim at least got to wear her glasses this time so she could enjoy the rides.

Ryou learned throughout the day that Kim was a risk taker and a thrill seeker.

"That was fun," Ryou said when the evening rolled around, Kim nodded in agreement, they were now leaving the amusement park and headed towards the bus station.

"Yeah," she agreed, Ryou's hand brushed hers and Kim instinctively recoiled her hand,

"Sorry." Ryou muttered looking straight ahead. Kim bit her lip feeling both embarrassed and incredibly shy, it wasn't that she didn't want to hold his hand, she admitted that she found her white haired friend attractive but she really wasn't seeking a relationship and didn't want problems to arise. She always felt that if she were to hold hands, hug, or even kiss a guy it should mean something and right now she only saw Ryou as a friend. She knew it seemed old fashioned but that was what she believed and she wanted to stick to it.

"Hey Ryou, I can take the bus home from here." Kim said softly once the two reached the station. Ryou paused and looked hesitant.

"Are you sure?" he asked, Kim nodded and gave him an small smile.

"Yeah, it's fine," she assured him, Ryou finally nodded and Kim felt herself relax a little bit. "Thanks for today, it was really fun." Kim told him honestly, Ryou just gave her a shy smile.

"Yeah, we should do it again." he suggested

"Maybe." Kim agreed. He gave a small chuckle and soon the bus pulled up on the side "Well, there's my ride. I'll see you in school."

"Right. Good night."

"Night." Kim replied walking past him.

Kim climbed aboard and selected a seat near the window, upon sitting down she immidiatley leaned back into her seat letting out a breath. For some reason she felt guilty, she knew he was just trying to be a gentlemen in escorting her home but Kim didn't know if it would be awkward between them and she really wanted a few moments to herself to think things through.

The next stop was at the main station in Domino City, Kim could walk the rest of the way to her home. But when she stepped out she noticed some familiar faces hanging around, there were a bunch of other people Kim didn't recognize but they all had something in common, they seemed to be waiting for something. She quickly walked past them noticing Rex and Weevil were there, the same weirdos from Duelist Kingdom, she recognized Ryota Kajiki as well, at least he seemed to be harpoonless at the current moment.

"Kim?" a voice asked, Kim turned to see Kay was leaning near a tree, Kim raised an eyebrow

"What are you doing here?" the two girls asked, Kay was the one to compose herself first

"I got an invite for some special tournament." she explained.

"Heh, I've been gone all day, I doubt I got something though." Kim replied

"Where have you been then?" Kay asked, Kim rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and looked away.

"Nowhere, everywhere." she replied.

"Uh huh," Kay said smirking at the girl. she noticed a faint sunburn on Kim's cheeks. there was no possible way it was a bright blush.

"YUGI, ANZU!" a familiar voice called, both girls whirled around to see the said couple the voice had called. Yugi was wearing a leather shirt and pants and decorated himself in some interesting jewlery, Anzu was in pink shorts, long socks, and a yellow tube top with a pink jacket, a woman with long blonde hair wearing a purple miniskirt, a low cut navel bearing shirt and purple leather vest ran over to them.

"MAI!" both girls exclaimed then turned to each other "YOU KNOW HER?" again in unison (damn they're pretty good aren't they?) Mai started to turn towards the two when Kay grabbed Kim and ducked behind a group of people.

"How do you know her?" Kay asked steering Kim away from Mai, Yugi, and Anzu.

"I met her in Duelist Kingdom. How do you know her?" Kim explained then asked.

"She's participated in many tournaments I've hosted, or Industrial Illusions has anyway." Kay said

"Gotcha!" Kim nodded. "So you said this is a meeting for a tournament?" she asked

"Yeah, I wonder who's hosting it." Kay wondered glancing at her watch, in instinct Kim looked down at hers too."They'd better hurry up and announce this."

"Look!" One person yelled. Kay looked up at one of the giant monitors and groaned.

"Oh great..." she groaned. Kim followed the gaze of Kay, It was Seto Kaiba. (SURPRISE!)

"Greetings duelists. Welcome to the town of Domino." His face appears on every large screen on all of the sky scrapers. A scowl appeared on Kay's face.

"What an egotist. I should start calling him Egoman."

"heh, you've met the guy like once and already you gave him a nickname?" Kim asked

"But more importantly, welcome to my tournament." he continued,

"I don't know which is bigger: his ego or his melon on the big screen." Mai's voice could be heard. This made Kay grin a little, but as a precaution she backed away just slightly her gaze still glaring up at Seto Kaiba.

"Let's hear what Kaiba has to say," Yugi said.

"I see you each received your private invite to Kaiba Corp's very exclusive duel monsters tournament and you had enough brains to show up here tonight."

Kay glared. "Who are YOU calling brainless, Egoman?" she snapped. Mai, Yugi, and Anzu looked at her.

"Hey! It's Kay! And Kim!" Mai exclaimed. Kay groaned, Kim however gave a smile and wave.

"Hi Mai." she called sheepishly, then Seto decided to talk again.

"Being that you all are elite duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament just for experts. For example," The screen showed Seto's new version of the duel disk on his arm. "You will duel using these new and improved duel disks. Another new rule that I designed for the tournament is that before each duel, both players must ante up their rarest card and the loser of the duel must forfeit his card to the winner."

"Forfeit my Dark Magician?" Yugi said.

"That means losing even one duel can ruin my deck!" Mai exclaimed. Kay thought about this as a thought came across her.

She had three special cards in her deck that she didn't want the world to know she had, not unless needed be. Kay Simms owned Three Blue Eyes White Dragons herself, If she entered this tournament and played her Blue Eyes then LOST...

"I just won't lose..." she said silkily, smirking confidently.

"My competition will make Pegasus and his Duelist Kingdom tournament look like a joke."

"EXCUSE ME?" Kay yelled. "YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE, KAIBA?" A few people stared at her, but she ignored them. Crossing her arms, she muttered angrily under her breath. "Stupid, inconsiderate jerk!" Kim was silently praying that a showdown between the two duelists wouldn't happen right now,

The wind picked up and everyone turned and looked up to see a chopper with Seto hanging out of it, looking down at all of them.

"Kaiba!" Yugi said.

"I hope he falls and cracks his head open!" Kay spat, glaring up at him with her hand on her hip and over fist clenched at her side. Kim smiled a little at that

"Now Kay, it's not polite to think such thoughts." she chided, Kay just frowned at her.

Kaiba threw his free arm up toward the sky.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disks because exactly one week from today, my Battle City tournament begins!"

"You're on, Kaiba!" Yugi yelled up at the sky.

Kay was still glaring daggers at the young CEO.

"Prepare to lose, Kaiba. I'll show you who looks like a joke, you insensitive jerk." Kay seethed.

"Epic battle of Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions heir, I wonder who would win." Kim murmured aloud, Kay gave her a small smirk of confidence

"I'll show him," she promised.

* * *

Later that night Kim laid in her bed staring up at her ceiling. When she had been decorating her room a few years ago she had an obsession with astronomy and planets. With her parents permission she had painted stars and gotten glow in the dark planets and moons put on the ceiling.

Even though she had outgrown the "astronaut phase" as her dad had dubbed it, Kim still enjoyed looking up at her ceiling to think, and of course the glow in the dark paint and shapes amused her to no end.

There was yet another uneasy feeling in her, and it wasn't about Kay's apparent hatred towards Kaiba. Something far more sinister was lurking in this town and was about to come into the open.

Kim just wondered if she would be prepared for it.

* * *

**Meh, I had hoped to draw out the Kim and Ryou date, but this isn't a RyouxKimxYami Bakura love triangle fic. I'm sorry to disappoint you but that wasn't my intention, so I had to edit some parts. ****Man, I should make a deleted scenes fic XD**

**again I give some credit to Kay (Nintendo_Queen) but I do also use my own ideas, and of course I credit the original yugioh episode (I had to watch it and rewrite everything word from word)**

**hm, Kay sounds a little evil towards the end O.O ya'll might want to grab some fresh popcorn and enjoy the show for that XD**

**again forgive me for the late update, I had to edit the chapter multiple times and I had also gotten into a death note phase so *mumble mumble*and of course I am working almost full time these days.**

**you know the drill, review, alert, favorite, do all three. let me know if im doing a bad job *shrug* no flames though, you'll just waste your time and quite frankly i ignore hate mail. i do accept constructive criticism though. ****and to those of you who have favorited or alerted this story i urge you to leave me a comment ^^**


	24. Domino: the most popular city to move to

**Meh, I'm excited for battle city, so i'm updating again ^^ as I listen to death note music, *facepalm***

**disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and that fun stuff, Yu-Gi-oh belongs to 4kids entertain-...what?**

* * *

"Morning Kim!" Anzu called, Kim nodded and gave her a brief wave before walking up to Kay.

"What the hell?" Jounouchi exclaimed upon seeing Kay smile over at Kim,

"B-but I thought that girl hated everybody and anybody affiliated with Yugi." Honda brooded, Yugi merely shrugged.

"So, I'm dying for details, what did you and Ryou do yesterday?" Kay asked, Kim blushed

"Wh-what makes you think I was with Ryou all day?" she asked,

"My spies are everywhere."

"Creepy." Kim replied then narrowed her eyes "Are they really?" Kay just gave her a knowing smile,

"So...?" Kay drawled tapping her foot impatiently, Kim sighed in defeat.

"We went to Domino Amusement park, nothing happened between us." she insisted.

"Right." Kay replied sitting on a bench. Kim sat next to her and pulled out some beef jerky, she was determined to get over her biting habits, and beef jerky was always a good solution. Kay sighed and closed her eyes,

"Something the matter?" Kim asked looking up from her morning snack.

"No, it just feels unusual to be here is all."

"You've been here a couple weeks now, and it still feels unusual?"

"It's nothing Kim, I just sometimes miss my usual life is all."

"Oh." was all Kim could say leaning back on the bench as well looking up at the sky. Kim was lost in her own world so when she heard a high pitched shriek she immediately jumped up from her spot ready to tackle an intruder or something; only to see Kay staring excitedly and shocked at a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, there were freckles sprinkled about her face and even though she seemed the shy type there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Perhaps it was because she successfully startled Kay.

"Kristen?" Kay cried in surprise.

"Surprise Kay-chan!" the girl called Kristen yelled. Kay's mouth was still open and Kristen looked pretty pleased with herself. Kim's posture had relaxed but she stared confused at the two girls,

"You, what, I...what are you doing here?" Kay managed to say. Kristen smiled brightly

"Well my dad got a job here, you see he got transferred to a different company and was offered a few other locations but after calling Croquet and asking about you-by the way you should really keep me up to date so I don't have to track you down the hard way-I learned that you lived here and I thought 'Hey why don't I move where Kay lives now?"' Kristen explained readjusting her bag. "So my dad agreed and now here we are." she threw her arms open to emphasize her point. Kim could only gawk at her. Kay threw her arms around Kristen

"It's so good to see you!" she squealed joyfully. "You've cut your hair into bangs though."

"Yeah, it was a failed experiment with one of our friends in America." Kristen explained with a nervous laugh.

"Speaking of friends, Kristen, I'd like you to meet Kim." Kay introduced pointing to Kim, Kristen smiled shyly. Kim returned the smile and stuck her hand out to which Kristen accepted.

"Hi." Kim spoke in American. Kristen's eyes widened a little to which Kim laughed "I'm part American, I know the language pretty well."

"Dude! We should so speak in English to confuse our classmates!" Kay pointed out

"A secret language!" Kim punched her fist in the air. The three laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kim, any friend of Kay's is a friend of mine." Kristen declared.

"Awesome." Kim replied.

"Do you have your schedule?" Kay asked eagerly, Kristen nodded and pulled out a slip of paper to which Kay snatched and skimmed through it as fast as humanly possible. "Sweet! You have five classes with me." Kay said cheerfully.

"So that means you will have a few classes with me as well." Kim pointed out looking over Kay's shoulder.

"God is smiling at us." Kristen said,

"Indeed." Kay replied,

"And so are you, I've heard that you weren't yourself anymore." Kristen pointed out, Kay blinked a little confused

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you appear in the paper and magazines, you just seem out of it in some of the shots they have of you. Croquet told me that you've been gloomy as well." Kristen explained herself

"Believe me, she's been INCREDIBLY gloomy," Kim agreed, Kay nudged her in the side,

"Have not." she grumbled then turned to Kristen "Well, I'm happy now."

"In general or the fact that you successfully punctured my spleen or other vital organ?" Kim asked rubbing her side.

"Both." Kay snapped. Kristen sweatdropped at that.

* * *

"Battle City?" a voice asked,

"Yeah, I think you should join." Kim replied into her phone. It was lunch time at school and Cat had just gotten Kim's text message having woken late.

"Nah, I'm not that experienced." Cat said laughing nervously

"You beat Mai Kujaku in Duelist Kingdom my friend," Kim reminded her

"Yeah, but I think Mai was going easy on me." Cat argued "Besides, I'm content to watch everybody duel"

"Alright, so when are you coming back?" Kim asked glancing at her watch, she had a few minutes left before class.

"I should be back this weekend." Cat replied,

"That's good enough I guess, Battle city starts then." Kim reminded her. "Kaiba invented some really cool duel disk things, it's different than Duelist Kingdom; you strap it on your arm rather than throw it. Oh and one of Kay's old friends moved into town." she added.

"Really? So you're on speaking terms with her now?" Cat asked surprised.

"Yeah, well I just met her so of course I am on speaking terms." Kim replied,

"No, I meant Kay." Cat told her exasperatedly.

"Oh her, well she hasn't ruined lunch as of yet so I'm confident that I haven't pissed her off so far."

"It's always about lunch." Cat sighed

"Of course, it's the most important meal of the day, that and midnight snacks."

"I thought it was breakfast."

"You thought wrong then didn't you? Anyway unlike SOME people I have to get back to class."

"Ok then, I'll talk to you later then I guess..." Cat replied, "have fun in school."

"Thanks. Have fun with your grandparents." Kim clicked the end button and turned off her phone before putting it in her bag.

"Hey Kim," Kay greeted as Kim sat in the desk in front of her, poor Kristen was being introduced for the class.

"Hi,"

"I was thinking of the three of us going shopping after school." Kay suggested.

"Shopping?" Kim asked

"Yeah, you know you go to stores and buy something." Kay explained with sarcasm.

"Oooh, that shopping." Kim replied equally sarcastic

"Plus I need to pick up my duel disk for the tournament." Kay added twirling some blonde hair.

"Sounds fun." Kim agreed.

Later that night Kay finally led the other two into another game shop. They had spent the last few hours doing legit shopping. Kay had bought some new clothes but Kim and Kristen had browsed through not buying anything.

In the game shop there was a man with a yellow bandana and glasses,

"can I help you?" he asked, Kay stepped forward boldly,

"I'm here to register for Battle City." she said. The man went to his computer.

"Name?"

"Kay Simms."

"Not bad, five stars." the man said after typing something on his computer.

"Huh?" the employee turned the computer around and on the screen it showed Kay with 5 stars by her name and her Hyozanryu card.

"to qualify for the tournament you have to have five stars or more," he explained.

"Then why is my card on there?"

"That is the rare card that's in every duelists deck, Kaiba Corporation has gone to great lengths to keep track of duelists making sure that they obey the rules."

"Just like Kaiba to give himself an advantage." Kay growled, her anger returning.

"Stalker." Kim sang. The employee merely shrugged and handed Kay a duel disk box,

"Well here you are. Good luck."

"Thanks." Kay said, the three headed out of the shop and headed to a bus station to go home.

"So where do you live?" Kim asked Kristen

"We're staying in a hotel til my dad can find an apartment." Kristen replied.

"Lucky,"

Kim caught something from the corner of her eye, turning her head she saw three cloaked men nearby. Her eyes narrowed, she didn't like the look of them.

"Can I help you?" Kay asked irritably also noticing them.

"We are the Rare Hunters, and we challenge you to a duel." one of them explained.

"Rare Hunters?" Kim asked,

"I see you do not yet know of us, we rob duelists of their rare cards." he told her. Perhaps it was meant to intimidate them but the three didn't look frightened.

"And you're proud of that? You're proud of breaking the law and stealing from kids?" Kim asked them, Kristen snickered as the three looked irritated.

"We want your Hyozanryu card little girl." the goon said pointing to Kay,

"That's nice." Kay replied calmly opening her duel disk box. "I was hoping to open this all grandly in the privacy of my room but I see that you idiots think you can beat me in a duel." she smirked. "If you want my card so badly I gladly will accept this duel, but I hope you're prepared in strengthening my deck before the tournament even begins."

"You tell them Kay!" Kim cheered

"Yeah, beat him." Kristen agreed then turned to Kim "shouldn't we call the cops?"

"Maybe." Kim agreed, she had to admit she was nervous for Kay but Kay's green eyes showed no mercy. "But I put my money on Kay's victory."

Kristen nodded with support.

"Right."

Kay slipped the duel disk on her arm and smiled confidently at her opponent.

"Let's Duel."

the two dueled and Kim and Kristen watched excitedly as Kay beat the Rare Hunter in only a few short turns.

"I-I lost? But I had Exodia in my deck!" he cried sinking to his knees.

"It's a card game. Chill." Kim called over to him,

"Out of our way." Kay demanded pushing past the other Rare Hunters who were too shocked to jump her for the card.

"Wow Kay, you make it look so easy." Kim complimented,

"You've gotten better since our elementary school days."

"Thanks you two." Kay replied. Suddenly Kim's phone rang, after checking caller ID Kim answered

"Hey Jounouchi." she greeted, she listened to Jounouchi talk a minute then her eyes widened and she smiled "really? That's great, when? Tomorrow? Oh you're on your way now? Want me to meet you there? yeah, ok, I'll be there, promise." she listened for another moment then glared mockingly at the phone "Yeah, I'll buy you burgers for a month if I'm not there. Pinky promise. Ok I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital." there was a pause "yes I know school is closed for the tournament, it makes me appreciate Kaiba a little more. No, not like that you idiot. Ok, for reals, good bye!" Kim clicked the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Kristen asked, Kay pursed her lips recognizing the name.

"That's my friend Jounouchi, he's in our homeroom and science class." Kim told Kristen, "the blonde one."

"He looks goofy." Kristen admitted, Kim shrugged.

"In a way...he pretty much is." she said,

"So what's he going to the hospital for?" Kristen asked her,

"His sister is almost blind and is going through surgery tomorrow to fix her eyesight. Jounouchi won the money at Duelist Kingdom so he could pay for the operation. He's going tonight for moral support."

"So you're on your way to the hospital?" Kay asked, Kim shook her head,

"No, visiting hours are almost up and besides Jounouchi says he wants to be alone with his sister before the operation."

"Oh,"

"So you're stuck with me," Kim replied with a wink. Kay feigned horror

"Oh no!"

* * *

The next morning Kim was woken up by a phone call. Fumbling for the phone she managed to pry it open and bring it to her ear.

"Hello?" she yawned sleepily.

"KIM! Have you seen Jounouchi?" a panicked voice asked. It was Yugi.

"Well considering I've been asleep until three seconds ago no." Kim replied a little grumpily.

"Kim, Jounouchi is missing, his mom says he never showed up at the hospital." Kim sat upright in her bed,

"He's what?" she cried,

"He's missing!"

"I heard you the first time." Kim snapped "Why would he be missing? I talked with him on the phone, he said he was on his way to the hospital."

"He never showed up." Yugi repeated. Kim looked around her room for some clothes to change into,

"I'll go look for him," she volunteered trying to untagle herself from her sheets.

"Anzu and I are about to head out, Honda's already looking through the city."

"Call me if you find him,"

it only took Kim three minutes to pull on a pair of jeans, a red shirt with Iron Man on it and pull her hair up, she ran down the stairs leaving a quick note for her mom explaining she'd be back in a few minutes to do her morning chores.

Kim ran through the city streets looking desperately for any sign of Jounouchi, first she checked his favorite restaurants then-much to her dismay-some alleyways where she knew Jounouchi used to hang out.

"Jounouchi, where are you?" she asked herself

_To be continued_

* * *

**Well...that was fun to write ^^ I hope to update soonish, this weekend looks very busy, i've got people to see, banks to rob, people to blackmail, just kidding.**

**Anyway, review and that fun stuff. I'll update shortly, we are in battle city segment. My favorite arc EVER!**

**Oh and before I forget Kristen belongs to my friend AnimeSnowFlake, she's another close friend that I feel like I should put in this story. actually if it weren't for her i wouldn't be on this site writing lovely oc stories for you all to enjoy (how egotistical of me i know) so it's her fault, and because it's her fault she can be in my story.**

**And that's actually all the OC's I'm using for now. **


	25. Battle City: Kim and Yami to the rescue

**Hello, another update, aren't you all excited?**

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh **

* * *

"So Jounouchi ended up being ok after all?" Kim asked, she Yugi, and Anzu were strolling down the streets having seen Jounouchi and Honda riding away on a...er motorcycle.

"It would seem so." Yugi said happily. Kim frowned then turned back "Kim where are you going?"

"To beat the living day lights out of Jounouchi for making me wake up at some inhumane hour to find him." she replied, Yugi and Anzu sweatdropped.

"Uh Kim it's only seven in the morning."

"Like I said, some inhumane hour." she shouted,

"B-but you get up earlier than that for school." Anzu protested

"But we don't have school now do we?"

"Are you really going to go see Jounouchi?" Yugi asked a little worriedly, Kim shook her head no.

"I was kidding, I'll allow him some time with his family before I destroy him, I'm actually going home to do my chores so I can spend the rest of the day watching the tournament."

"Ok, see you around then Kim." Yugi said cheerfully "You should join a tournament someday." he encouraged. Kim paused registering his words before smiling a little sadly

"Maybe." she half agreed.

* * *

Kim and Kristen rushed into town center both out of breath.

"I knew we should've just walked." Kristen panted,

"I didn't think traffic would be that bad!" Kim protested, Domino City had been turned into a battle field practically. Except for some restaurants and a few random grocery stores the city had been shut down and police were busy navigating traffic. The two had taken the bus but after a frustrating half hour they had gotten off and ran almost a mile to the meeting place of Battle City.

"Kim, Kristen!" a voice called, Kay was waving over to the two girls, the two ran forward to greet Kay

"Hey, you excited?" Kim asked

"I am." Kay replied simply,

"So am I." Kristen put in,

"Oh look Mai and Yugi!" Kim announced. Kay just rolled her eyes, she didn't feel the need to hide anymore but she sure didn't want to interact with them, "and-" Kim's face fell "Oh great, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood." she grumbled, she spotted the two talking to Yugi and Mai. Suddenly a shadow cast itself over the large crowd and everybody looked up to see a blimp with Kaiba's face on the huge tv screen.

"Greetings duelists and welcome to Battle City. I shall now explain the rules of my tournament."

"Get on with it," Kay muttered under her breath

"Every duelist will use only 40 cards, the stage is the entire city of Domino, I have already spoken with the authorities so you may duel anyone and anywhere, that is the purpose of the duel disk."

"We can testify to that." Kristen said softly indicating the rough traffic she and Kim had endured.

"You will ante up your rarest cards in every duel and the winner will take it, as you win your deck will get stronger, if you lose it'll be hard to catch up. "As far as our records show there are 48 participants, but only eight of you will qualify for the finals, the finals will be held somewhere secret in this city; but in fairness even I do not know the whereabouts, because I will be participating in this tournament as well."

"yes, I can crush him" Kay said with a smirk, "That'll teach him, I'll make him lose in his own tournament." Kim and Kristen sweatdropped

"Scary." Kim said, Kristen nodded

"Same old Kay."

"On the backs of your duel disk you'll find a locator card." Kaiba explained, Kay took hers out, it looked like a clear card with a chip in it "when you put them together it will create a map of Domino City and you will find the location.

"Wow, that's pretty ingenious." Kim remarked,

"When you win you also will forfeit your Locator Card, now duelists scatter across the city. The tournament will begin at nine o'clock!"

The crowd threw their arms up and cheered.

"Let's go!" Kay said determinedly.

* * *

A few hours had gone by and Kay successfully had dueled a few people. Two of them Rare Hunters

"wow Kay, you rock!" Kim cheered giving her a peace sign.

"You totally creamed that guy!" Kristen pointed out, Kay smiled pleased with herself, so far she had won two locator cards but three rare cards, she still hadn't pulled out her Blue Eyes white dragon yet but she didn't mind that.

"Alright, maybe I should focus on getting a couple of locator cards." Kay mused,

"Yeah, you should, that's how you get into finals." Kim reminded her,

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kay replied.

"how about you duel that guy over there?" Kristen pointed to a man with a dark cloak on.

"Hm...yeah." Kay agreed with a confident smirk "Hey you!" she called, the man looked up "Yeah you, care to duel?" she asked raising her duel disk arm.

"so the prey comes to me." the man mused with a sick smile. The three friends rolled their eyes

"Whatever, let's just duel. You got two locator cards?"

"Yes,"

"Then I ante up our rarest cards and the locator cards."

"Fine by me, I hope you're ok with not participating in the finals."

"Whatever, I've already dueled a few of your comrades let's see if you can make me break a sweat." Kay replied activating her duel disk, they each gained 4000 life points.

"Let's duel!"

At Kaiba Corp Kaiba was standing in a room with a bunch of his female workers, he was currently browsing through all the duelists in his tournament, he had witnessed Yugi defeating a Rare Hunter with Exodia but his attention had caught onto that girl from school. What was her name...Kay? She too was dueling a Rare Hunter and Kaiba himself had to admit that she wasn't a bad duelist.

"Whoohoo! Go Kay!" Kristen crowed, Kay again had successfully beat her opponent,

"NO! HOW COULD I LOSE!" the Rare Hunter wailed.

"You Rare Hunters don't have a chance against a skill like mine." Kay told him, "I duel using my own cards not stealing others."

"No-I...Master please have mercy!" the man cried in protest.

"What's the matter with you?" Kay asked impatiently, she just wanted his rare card and locator card so she could take a small break and go back to dueling. The rare hunter gave one last scream before his eyes rolled back and he hit the ground. Kay, Kristen, and Kim looked down at the man

"Anyone have a stick? I sure as hell am not touching him." Kim said, Kay started to step towards her opponent when he sat back up, on his forehead was a glowing eye and then he opened his mouth.

"Congratulations on defeating my Rare Hunter Kay Simms,"

"AUGH!" the three girls yelled, Kim and Kristen clung to a surprised Kay. None of the other Rare Hunters had acted like that when she beat them.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Kay demanded trying to ignore her two friends clinging to her.

"My name is Marik, and it would benefit you to remember that name." the Rare Hunter replied,

"Marik huh?" Kay said disinterestedly,

"What happened to his voice?" Kristen asked noticing that his voice seemed a little off and darker.

"This rare hunter is merely a doll now that his need is no more. He now serves to relay my message to you."

"Scary." Kim muttered.

"I have watched you through the eyes of my Rare Hunters in this city, I now know what a possible threat you are, as are you little Kim."

"Good gosh, how many names do you know?" Kim asked "And don't call me little I am perfectly average!" she added angrily. Kristen merely sweatdropped.

"I don't think he was making fun of your height there Kim."

"Great, so now I've got creepy robed men stalking me." Kay grumbled

"My Hunters and Dolls are everywhere, like it or not." the Rare Hunter replied.

"How am I a threat to you?" Kim asked warily, she couldn't think of many people she had pissed off lately. And whether she liked it or not her mere five foot one inch didn't make her look all that intimidating.

"In time you shall know dear Kim, but for now my Rare Hunters shall be my eyes and watch over you."

"Should I be comforted?" Kim asked dryly

"Beware of those you love and care for Kay Simms, I seek after every and all Rare card, although the computers don't show it I know you have a Blue Eyes white Dragon in your deck." Marik said through the Hunter. Kim gawked at Kay who only glared angrily at him

"You better stay away from me or I'll bash your skull into the ground and bury it before you come near that card!" she threatened, Kristen and Kim exchanged a fearful yet amused glance.

"We'll meet again, sooner than you think." Marik replied then the Hunter slumped to the ground.

"Do you think he'll stay like that?" Kim asked after a few moments, Kay only stood there a little shaky and feeling slightly disturbed and confused, but she gathered her senses and stooped down taking two locator cards and the Rare card as well. The man did not move.

"That was just a little creepy." Kristen said to break the silence between the two.

"Of course it's a little creepy to you, he didn't make a death threat towards you." Kim told her,

"He didn't make any death threats." Kay said a little exasperatedly,

"He might as well have, I mean he did say he was gonna stalk us." Kim pointed out,

"People are stalkers." Kristen sighed.

"Should we call a hospital or something?" Kay asked pointing to the unconscious Rare Hunter "He looks kinda...dead."

"Do you know the number for the nearest Mental institute?" Kristen asked

"I do," Kim piped up.

"That's not funny you two." Kay said dryly

"I'm being kinda serious here." Kim told her scratching the back of her neck sheepishly, in that process she managed to get a glimpse at her watch, upon seeing the time she gave a startled gasp.

"Well you two, I leave the unconscious psychopath to you because I gotta pick up Cat from the train station." Kim told them then gave a small bow. "I wish you the best of luck."

Kay and Kristen watched Kim's small figure run off before Kay shook her head and then got a group of people to take the guy to the hospital. After that was said and done the two old friends started wandering around.

"Kay...can I ask you something?" Kristen asked,

"Sure." Kay replied,

"That Rare Hunter, or Marik guy...he said that you had a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" she asked, Kay froze as the thought NOW came to mind how he had gotten that information? "I'm guessing by the look on your face it's true." Kristen pointed out,

"Yeah, it's true." Kay replied

"That's kinda cool, but I thought there were only four in the world?"

"There are...was, you see, I liked the card SO Much that uncle made them for me for my birthday one year, I've never used them in a duel cuz that would be pretty risky," Kay tried to defend herself

"Yeah, I get it, but..well..."Kristen trailed off,

"You want to know why I kept it a secret from you?" Kay asked bluntly, Kristen nodded, "I don't know, I guess I didn't want it to somehow get out, not that I don't trust you but it was just a precaution." Kay explained, Kristen nodded again in understanding

"Yeah, I get what you mean." she replied smiling. Kay allowed herself to relax, of course Kristen wouldn't be mad at her about that.

"Let's find another opponent." Kay said cheerfully.

"YEAH!"

Kim had slowed her running to a steady walk and she was almost near the train station pondering the meaning of Marik's words. What threat did she hold that made this Marik guy want to watch her? Was she not a threat but simply being friends with Yugi cause her to be in danger? She shook her head, no. there was something more to this case and Kim aimed to find out what it was before something happened. Just as she had those determined thoughts she smacked into another person,

"Oof, I'm sorry-HEY Yugi." Kim said with a bright smile. Yugi looked at her and smiled as well.

"Hello Kim." he replied. It was his voice and eyes that made Kim realize this was the "other Yugi" "You're in a rush." he remarked

"Uh, I'm just going to meet up with Cat at the train station." Kim told him accepting his hand to stand up.

"Oh. That's nice." he said,

"D-do you want to come with me?" Kim asked her heart pounding a little as a small blush crept up her neck to her face. Yami smiled warmly

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh great." Kim started to walk towards the station, _"wow this is the first time we're alone together, not since that time when we first met." _she thought to herself, it was then she realized Yugi was talking to her "uh...what? Sorry." she apologized

"I asked why isn't anyone else helping you get Cat?" Yugi asked patiently, Kim shrugged

"Well...you know, everybody's dueling and I didn't really ask anybody to come along..." she suddenly felt a little stupid and guilty,

"I don't like you being alone in the city Kim." Yugi told her, his voice was steady yet there was some strain in it.

"Er...why?" Kim asked really confused. She was usually alone around here, there wasn't a need to really worry about it.

"There's a group in this city, they're the Rare Hunters." he started to explain.

"Oh, those guys. Yeah I know. I've had a couple of run ins with them myself." Kim said, Yugi's violet eyes widened in alarm.

"What?" he asked

"Yeah, they were after Kay though, er I don't know if you know her well but...she's the girl I've been hanging out with lately. But all they wanted was her Rare Card and she creamed them in duels."

"I see, but as a precaution I want you to stay with a group, these Rare Hunters will use anyone and anybody to use to get to me, I don't want you or anybody else harmed on my expense." Yugi said to her.

"O-oh." was all Kim could really say, her face flushed at the expression on his face, Yugi looked and sounded genuinely concerned, "ok here's the train station, Cat's should be here by now." she said changing the subject and looking at her watch. It was 2:05. The two looked around the station for their friend but Cat wasn't to be seen, frowning Kim looked up at the delay signs, her train hadn't been delayed.

"Let's ask if the train did come. Just to be sure." Yugi suggested. Kim nodded in agreement and went up to a conductor.

"Well...her train did arrive exactly five minutes ago. So where could she be?" kim asked scanning the crowd again. The crowd wasn't as large because of Battle City, everybody had arrived earlier in the day and were most likely out in the crowd enjoying the duels.

"Try her cell phone," Yugi suggested, he was frowning. Kim pulled out her phone and dialed

"Ugh, it just went straight to voicemail." she announced.

"Voicemail?"

"A message like thing that I can leave on her phone, if it goes straight to that then her phone is off." Kim explained.

"Looking for someone?" a sleezy voice asked, the two friends turned to see a man in purple robes grinning at them. Kim and Yami both frowned suspiciously

"Maybe, why?" Kim asked,

"If it's a girl with a cartouche that you seek then I suggest you do as we say." the man told them, Yugi stepped forward angrily

"What have you done with Cat? Tell me!" he demanded

"If you wish to know of her whereabouts you will go North of the City Square." was all he said then ran off,

"Hey wait a moment!" Kim shouted after him but the man broke into a faster run and was lost in traffic

"North of city square." Yugi mused "Kim where is that?" he asked. Kim frowned thinking

"Follow me." she grabbed his hand and the two ran off. Almost twenty minutes later Kim arrived to an abandoned area that was meant to one day be a shopping center. The two were currently behind a half built wall. At the other end a rare hunter was standing there looking expectant.

"Cat's no where to be found." Kim said quietly, Yugi scowled

"Those scum." he growled,

"So what's the plan?" she asked. Yugi considered for a moment,

"Ok, you distract the Rare Hunter, I'm going to go look for Cat. She's bound to be near by." he whispered to her.

"Ugh, why can't I be the one that finds Cat?" she asked

"Because the ones that are holding her hostage will most likely want to duel, you don't have a duel disk, so no offense you're the bait," Yugi told her, his face was serious but his eyes were shining with a grin. Kim frowned at him and sighed

"What if you need help?"

"I'm sure I wont be. Do whatever it takes to get him away from that area, then we'll meet up at the museum," he instructed.

"Yeah sure Yugi." Kim grumbled racking her brains to think of how to distract the Rare Hunter.

"Kim?" Yugi spoke.

"Yes?" she turned to him. He had a small smile on his face, Kim guessed that smile would break a few dozen hearts.

"Call me Yami."

* * *

**Meh heh heh, I would go on but I shall leave you at a disclaimer cuz I'm just that mean.**

**Whoohoo we're in Battle City officially! *starts dancing * aren't you all excited?**

**Oh noes, Cat's been kidnapped what will Kim and Yami do?**

**FINALLY I can call him Yami!**

**Anyway, review, don't flame, have a nice day ^^**


	26. Battle City: Who are you?

**Hurray for another update, as dog tired as I am I found it in myself to write this chapter  
warning: some kim-awesomeness will happen**

**discalimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or 3 of the OC's, **

* * *

Kim emerged from her hiding place and walked towards the robed man,

"Hey you!" she called. The man looked over at her "yeah you," she confirmed when he gave her a look of surprised. Kim paused in her speech as if she were going to say more but left him hanging anyway.

"What?" the Rare Hunter growled. Kim stared at him blankly, the Rare Hunter felt a little uneasy, it was a stare that he had seen in his fellow comrades and the look she gave him made him shift uncomfortably, after a brief pause Kim ran at him; the Rare Hunter was so startled that he didn't even move until after Kim kicked him in the shins and then ran off.

"Why you little brat!" he shouted after her then pursued. When he rounded a corner he wasn't expecting to see her standing there calmly, before he could do anything she jabbed him in the jaw with her elbow then kicked him hard in the abdomen.

"Don't you mess with me or my friends pal." she told him dusting her hands in a performance-y way.

"You'll pay for that." he growled as he started to stand.

"And that's my cue to RUN!" Kim shouted dashing off again.

About a yard away from Kim and the Rare Hunter Yami was running towards the half built buildings, after he rounded a corner he was surprised to see an unconscious Cat propped up against a wall. Yami looked around looking for any more Rare Hunters and braced himself for either a physical fight or a duel. (f_ans get pumped for physical fight_)

"That's it?" he asked incredulously seeing none nor sensing anybody. "Hey...Cat." he started kneeling down in front of her; "Cat, are you alright?" he put a hand on her cheek; at his touch Cat gave a soft groan and stirred.

"My head." she muttered, Yami's hand trailed up to her forehead and then across her scalp feeling for any bumps. Cat did not seem to have been harmed in any way, save for a bruise on her arm. Yami's usual gentle eyes hardened at that.

"Come on Cat, Kim just led your captor away. We gotta go before he comes back." he put her arm around his shoulders as well as sliding his arm around her waist and then hoisted her up. Cat opened her eyes

"Yugi? What happened? The last thing I remember was getting off the train then somebody hit me on the back of my head." she explained, her knees felt a little shaky but with Yami's firm and careful grip she didn't fall.

"I believe you were kidnapped by the Rare Hunters. It's a good thing Kim was coming to get you and we happened to come across one another." he explained, Cat nodded dazed. The two came out of the half built building and Cat was starting to feel a little better but Yami kept an arm around her waist just in case.

"So now what?" she asked, Yami looked up at the sky,

"I need to show you something, come with me." he ordered as he led Cat towards Domino Museum.

Kim came to a stop and tried to slow her breathing.

"Damn, I ran almost three miles." she muttered, "I didn't think he'd chase me that long." she looked around the crowd. Kim had purposefully stayed close to large crowds and pushed past people. With her height Kim was able to easily blend into the crowd.

Kim didn't see the Rare Hunter anywhere so it was safe to assume that he had lost her and probably had gone back to his post. She smiled a little imagining his expression when he realized Cat was gone.

Speaking of Cat Kim had to get to the museum to let Yami know she was alright.

"I-I can walk." Cat murmured embarrassed. Yami's arm was still around her waist and she felt a little weird with her arm around his shoulders. Yami turned his head towards her and gave her a funny look.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently,

"Yeah." Cat replied with a smile. Slowly Yami's arm let go of her waist. Cat turned her head to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks "So where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Domino Museum." Yami replied.

"Er...why?" Cat asked.

"There's something interesting there, it involves your cartouche...and my past." Yami started to explain.

"Really?" Cat asked in surprise, automatically her fingers trailed her cartouche. Yami simply nodded and walked her up the museum steps.

Once inside Yami quickly led her to the new Ancient Egyptian exhibit where Cat was slightly bemused to see a large rock with Ancient Egyptian carvings on them.

"What's this?" she asked, Yami cleared his throat.

"A few nights ago I came here with Anzu, I met Ishizu Ishtar; she told me I was a lost Pharaoh from 3000 years ago and that Kaiba was my arch rival. I entered the Battle City tournament to learn of my past. But Ishizu told me there was one other person that was vitally important in this."

"May I ask who?" Cat asked, Yami again cleared his throat only this time a little uncomfortably, like it was something to do in hopes another force would come and save him from this situation. Seeing none he decided to go ahead and answer the question.

"Well...you." he replied. It took a moment for Cat to register his words.

"Me?"

"You." another voice confirmed. Both Cat and Yami turned to see a woman with long dark hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She wore a long off the shoulder cream dress, along with some jewelery, among this jewelery was a necklace with an eye in the center.

"Ishizu." Yami greeted. The woman called Ishizu gave Yami a humble bow.

"Hello again Yami." she told him then looked at Cat. "And hello Cat Tsuru." she greeted the young girl and gave a small bow of the head.

"H-hi." Cat stammered.

"I am almost surprised I did not see you coming." Ishizu said.

"Almost?" Cat asked dazedly, Yami grinned a little at Cat's facial expression. Ishizu smiled as well.

"Let me explain Cat, from the very beginning." she started off. "I own the millennium necklace. And with its power I have been able to see the future and the past as well." she began.

"Interesting." Bakura murmured. His millennium Ring was acting up again and pointing in a random direction. His lips lifted up in his trademark smirk as his feet followed the Ring's directions.

"So...my ancestor was involved with Yu-I mean the Pharaoh's past?" Cat asked. Ishizu nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the dreams you have been having since your grandmothers death relate to your ancestors past." Ishizu confirmed. Cat looked at the ground.

"I-I see." she said quietly. "all this time...and.." she trailed off and looked at Yami then blushed. Her ancestor and him had been engaged, Luna (her ancestor) had come from a different kingdom but had agreed to marry him. Yami gave her an encouraging smile.

"It's a lot to take in, I understand." Ishizu tried comforting her.

"I-it's not that." Cat started to say but then stopped herself. She didn't want to say anything that would embarrass herself.

"Cat, your destiny is to help the Pharaoh achieve his goal and fulfill his destiny, can you do that?" Ishizu asked, Cat nodded

"Yes, I can. I'll help you Pharaoh." she promised looking over to him. Yami gave her a small smile.

"Thank you. And please, call me Yami for now," he requested.

"Ok, Yami." she grinned a little.

"Well. Thank you Ishizu." Yami told her "But I-we need to be going."

"I understand my Pharaoh. Good luck." Ishizu gave yet another bow of the head. Yami and Cat left the exhibit again and soon the museum itself.

Maybe two minutes after Cat and Yami left Kim ran up the museum steps.

"whew, good run." she said to herself and walked into the entrance.

Behind her Bakura stopped at the entrance and frowned. The millennium ring had stopped glowing and while the spikes were still pointing at the museum they started to shake. Another frown later and Bakura was walking up the steps as well.

"I don't see Yami. Or Cat. Could they have not made it yet?" Kim wondered aloud. She didn't know exactly where to look so she was meandering around hoping to spot Yami, after all how hard was it to miss his spiky head?

At the Ancient Egyptian exhibit Ishizu Ishtar gave a small gasp and touched her millennium necklace. Something wasn't quite right about the aura it was giving off. Quickly she stepped behind another display careful not to be seen.

A few seconds later Kim descended down the steps only to find it empty. For the sake of wasting time til Yami arrived-hopefully with Cat or news that Cat was ok-Kim decided to explore the area. The first thing that caught her eye was the large rock with strange carvings on it (OMGOSH A GIANT ROCK!)

Ishizu frowned thoughtfully. The girl didn't seem to be a threat, she seemed like an average teenage girl (Ishizu assumed she was a teenager) although the girl looked almost childish she seemed to have a dark presence. To keep it safe Ishizu stayed in her hiding spot.

Kim stared at the rock finding it slightly amusing that pictures of what seemed to be monsters were on it, the other rock had two people with their hands towards one another; again monster pictures and Egyptian writing took up the whole display.

"Funny that he has Yugi's hairstyle." Kim muttered. Again Ishizu frowned. She knew the Pharaoh?

Kim gave a sigh, she was starting to feel a little anxious, did Yami and Cat make it out ok? Why weren't they at the museum yet? Deciding that since they weren't down here she had better go back up and maybe wait outside the entrance. With that thought in mind she turned then let out a cry of shock.

Ryou was standing behind her.

"Ryou?" she asked. Her friend looked at her

"Hi Kim." he replied in his usual soft voice and gave her a crooky smile-as if it pained him to smile.

"Hi, gosh you startled me." she told him.

"Did I? So sorry." Ryou replied, but his tone sounded almost sarcastic.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked a little curiously trying to brush off an eerie feeling.

"I er...I heard about the new exhibit, my father owns this museum and I thought I'd check it out." Ryou replied.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot your dad owns this." Kim mumbled "I'm waiting for Ya-Yugi and Cat. Have you seen them?" she asked. Ryou shook his head.

"_So she was expecting them?" _Ishizu questioned. She was half tempted to step out and help this girl out but the eerie and dark aura that surrounded her made Ishizu second guess herself.

"_How dumb can this girl get?" _Bakura started to think to himself _"I'm posing as my host and she doesn't sense it? What is this strange feeling that I feel? I've never had this kind of trouble with anybody in a long time."_

"Well...I better go look some more, if all else fails I guess I can just call." Kim seemed to be talking to herself but in reality she didn't like the look Ryou was giving her and she was hoping that by talking she could ignore it.

"I'll come with you." was his response. _"I need to keep an eye out on her," _was the Spirit's thought.

"Ok, cool." Kim agreed with a smile, Ryou gave her a half smile then followed her up the steps and out of the Exhibit.

"What was that?" Ishizu asked.

"I better call my grandparents and let them know that I made it back alright...for the most part." Cat said. Yami nodded, almost as soon as Cat's phone turned on did she receive a call.

"Hello? Kim? Yeah I'm ok...ooooh..." Cat trailed off. Yami stopped in his tracks and mentally hit his head. He was supposed to wait for Kim to arrive.

"Is she ok?" he asked,

"Are you ok?" Cat repeated for Yami.

"I'm alright. I mean I didn't get kidnapped or anything." Kim responded.

"She's alright." Cat whispered to Yami "I'm glad to hear you're ok. Thanks for helping rescue me." Cat said to Kim.

"Yeah, no problem." Kim replied. "So you two are fine then?"

"Yes, sorry for not waiting for you." Cat apologized with a sweatdrop. Yami made a gesture and Cat assumed he wanted the phone. "Hang on, Yami wants to talk to you." she handed the phone to Yami,

"Kim, thanks for your help." was the first thing Yami said "And again sorry we didn't wait for you at the museum, it's just that I need to hurry up and get a few locator cards before tomorrow night."

"I understand, glad you two are ok." was all Kim had to say.

"Thanks again Kim." Yami told her before closing the phone shut.

Kim sighed as she pocketed her phone. "Guess they're ok." she informed Ryou.

"Hm? Oh good." he replied.

"I think we should go find Jounouchi, I haven't seen him since this morning when he rushed to the hospital, and he and I have a score to settle." Kim said grimly with a small smirk. Bakura gave a small amused chuckle.

"Ok." he agreed.

_Who are you Kim? I've seen into the souls of many but yours is almost difficult to understand. _

"So you're ok? No dizziness, are you hungry?" Yami asked Cat.

"Relax Yami I'm fine." Cat tried persuading him.

"I plan on dueling for the rest of the day." he started to warn.

"I want to see you duel." Cat insisted "Really I am ok."

"Alright, but if you want to go home or something I'll understand."

"Yami." Cat gave him a meaningful look. The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Yami spoke up again.

"I heard from Yugi that you duel, I saw you as well at duelist Kingdom."

"O-oh?" Cat asked blushing slightly.

"You have potential." Yami mused. I'd like to duel against you some day.

"You do? I-I'm not that good, I think Mai was taking it easy on me." Cat tried to protest. Yami gave her a gentle smile.

"I do believe you have potential to become a fine duelist. Maybe someday you'll come close to beating me."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" Cat replied a little teasingly, Yami laughed.

"I suppose I am."

Cat laughed a little then looked away. It almost felt natural to be with him, was the knowledge of her ancestor going to her head? No. Yami was just her friend and they were talking about dueling not his past.

"Hello Yugi." a person said from the side. Stopping Yami looked over to see a man in a clown suit waving to them "My master wishes to duel you in that tent over there."

"Does he?" Yami asked,

"My master was hoping it would be a private duel, perhaps I could watch over your little girlfriend?"

"She stays with me or I'll have to decline your Masters invite." Yami replied testily putting an arm in front of Cat and stepping in front of her.

"Very well then. Follow me." the clown requested.

"this doesn't look good." Cat said a little worriedly. Yami put a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her.

"It'll be ok, stay close to me." he ordered then began walking forward. Cat had to lengthen her strides to keep up with him.

"Hey there's Yugi. And Cat!" Anzu cried. She was walking around the park and had spotted the two from a distance. "Yugi!" she called. Sugoruko noticed the two.

"Yugi!" he tried calling.

But the two did not seem to hear.

* * *

**Yay, **

***crickets chirp then authoress dodges rotten food for horrible update***

**meh, yeah I know, we only got to see Yami, Cat, Kim, and Bakura (not Ryou I called him that cuz Kim believes its Ryou, ah foolish OC of mine. *dodges shoe from oc* watch it you!)**

**but at least we were introduced to Ishizu...and Bakura was in there! i swear...Marik is coming, patience my readers. patience.**

**You know the ritual, review, favorite, alert, do all three, if u have then I thank you.**

**Someday I should hold a contest and write a oneshot of your choosing, *shrug***

**again to all of you thank you soo much for your support in this fic, it really means a lot to me **


	27. Battle City: Marik's curse

**Wow, 85 reviews you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and that fun stuff,  
Bakura: but you do own some manga  
Me: ah yes, where would I be without it?  
Bakura: hell  
Me: Kind of a depressing outlook to it.**

* * *

"So the one who wields Obelisk the Tormentor is Seto Kaiba?" a voice spoke in a darkened room.

"Yes Master."

"I knew it,"

"Sir?"

"I figured he would hold a tournament to unify the Gods." the man said. His tone was amused but he couldn't help but glare remembering his older sister Ishizu had taken Obelisk before he could reach it. She must have known Seto Kaiba would hold a tournament in his own greed.

"Shall we arrange for a duel to take the card from him?" a Rare Hunter asked. The boy chuckled

"That won't be necessary, to fight a God card you need a God card." he reasoned.

"B-but sir!"

"I will personally go to Domino City," _and in that city I shall take back what's rightfully mine and take the title King. _He thought to himself.

"Sir, the Rare Hunter in charge of the girl has notified us that she's gone." another one spoke. The boy scowled.

"How hard is it to keep track of one useless little girl?" he growled but then heaved a sigh. "Never mind that, we will recapture her, she is not too important for now,"

"The Rare Hunter admitted he was led away by another girl..." the same Rare Hunter who had broken the news informed. This did capture their leaders interest.

"How so?"

"He says he was attacked."

the leader chuckled.

"I underestimated her then, I thought she would benefit me but I guess not. No matter I will deal with her later."

"What are you talking about?" another man asked, their leader ignored him and began to rethink his plans.

"It'll be some time before I reach Domino City myself, In the mean time let Yugi play around with Arkana the Illusionist,"

"Yes Master Marik."

"Well, I shall go get ready now." he explained getting up from his seat, the man known as Marik passed a case with a card in it. On this card there was a yellow dragon, the words titled it "The Winged Dragon of Ra"

Marik took it and stared at the picture.

"The Sun Dragon Ra," he murmured "beware Yugi, I will take you down with this card." with that said he pulled off his robes exposing his back which had Egyptian symbols branded on it. "I swear by these scars in my flesh, these scars of hatred I will destroy you! Ishizu, I will not forgive him, the man who killed our father."

* * *

"Er, why does that computer have your picture and card on it?" Cat asked, she and Yami had gone inside some kind of tent but soon were led to a dark room. Suddenly the Dark Magician on the screen emerged but his face tanned and his cloak turned red.

"You are not worthy to have me in your deck," he pointed his staff at Yami threateningly "Now it's time to meet the true Master of Magicians!"

Cat gasped but Yami smirked and turned his head.

"Enough of these tricks." he called. A man stepped out from the shadows and gave Yami an evil grin. He wore a strange red suit with a green and white striped mask and bow tie.

"Hello Yugi Muto, My name is Arkana" he greeted (STEVE ARKANA) "Soon your Dark Magician will play for me." Yami's smirk changed to a very confident smirk as he shuffled his deck and brought out his Dark Magician

"You think so? Every duelist chooses cards for themselves, but sometimes Cards can choose their owners. And the Dark Magician has chosen me." he declared.

"Follow me, my Master has arranged for a very special duel between the two of us."

"Your Master?" Cat asked,

"I cannot say." Arkana told her with a cruel chuckle. He led the two down some stairs and into a duel arena. The two shuffled their decks but to keep it safe Yami shuffled Arkana's as well. When that was done the ground led them to opposite sides and shackles took hold of their ankles. Yami looked down in shock,

"Now neither of us can escape!" Arkana squealed "and there's a twist. Every time your life points fall the saw blades get closer and closer. The loser's body will get chopped." Arkana explained. "This is my area of expertise, my grand finale, Arkana escaping the jaws of death." with that said he let out a maniacal laugh, Yami just stared in disgust.

"Are you a demented madman?" he asked angrily.

"I'm undefeated."

"Not for long." Yami growled.

"That's awful!" Cat cried. "Yami don't agree to this duel,"

"I can't Cat." Yami said.

"B-but it's not worth it! You could lose your life or something." Cat protested, "Please don't duel under these circumstances!" she pleaded.

"Cat look at me." Yami ordered. Cat obliged and looked into his determined eyes "I need you to trust in me, don't interfere."

Cat bit her lip but nodded, she didn't like these dueling circumstances but she knew from experience Yami always knew how to get out of situations, she would trust him.

* * *

Kim and Ryou walked the streets of Domino, Ryou was behind Kim who was starting to feel a little creeped out by the stare he was giving her. She wanted to think it was the spirit Ryou "hosted" but didn't know, his hair wasn't wilder looking and his voice was softer than the Spirits usual harsh and cold tone. It was his eyes that made Kim second guess herself and of course whenever he smiled it looked like he was forcing himself to be plesant.

"Kim! Bakura!" a voice called. Kim turned to see Anzu and Sugoroku. Anzu was wearing a yellow shirt with black outlines, also "Spirit" was written on it. Along with that she wore a red miniskirt and brown boots.

"Hi Anzu, whats up?"

"I just saw Yugi and Cat go somewhere?" Anzu said, Kim raised an eyebrow.

"That's an understatement of the month, what do you mean "somewhere?" Kim asked. Anzu sighed impatiently.

"Well...its like they disappeared in this tent."

"You're not really helping their case here Anzu." Kim gave a funny smile.

"It's not like that!" Anzu replied angrily then gave another sigh. "it looked like a magic show or a circus tent almost, but when we got there it was empty."

"I see." Kim murmured. "Wonder what happened there."

"We're going to go look for them." Anzu said,

"We are?" Kim asked.

"Well me and Mr. Muto here..." Anzu trailed off a little uncomfortably,

"Ok, well good luck. I'm gonna go find Kay and see how she's doing. I left her with a dead body."

Anzu decided not to ask about that, instead she said good bye then hurried off to look for Yugi and Cat.

* * *

"AIEE how could I lose?" Arkana shrieked. Yami calmly picked up his key and unlocked himself. He heard some pounding on the door.

"Yami! He's going to get sawed in half, no one deserves that!" Cat cried. Yami looked at her then looked at the door hearing his friends call for him. As he glanced towards Arkana who was now rambling in a panicked manner Yugi took over and ran at Arkana

"No one...deserves to die." Yugi panted. Arkana picked himself up from the floor.

"Catherine!" he cried running to a curtain,

Earlier in the duel Arkana explained that he was involved in a magic accident and as a result was scarred and lost his lover. Marik had promised to return his lover if Arkana worked for him, but when Arkana threw back the curtain there was only a dummy with a blonde wig.

"Maybe...Master Marik is hiding you elsewhere." he explained more to himself then clung to the dummy "It's ok Catherine, I'll find you, we can get married and forget all of this." tears fell from his eyes.

As horrible as Arkana had been and forced Yami into a terrifying duel Cat couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"Now why did you do that?" Arkana's voice changed slightly, Yugi looked at him surprised "So you're Yugi. The vessel." Arkana said.

"H-how do you-?" Yugi started to ask

"That's right, I haven't introduced myself to the vessel have I? My name is Marik." he introduced.

"Who are you?" Cat asked, Arkana turned his head towards her.

"That's right, you don't know who I am either. I'm controlling this fool, I can control all his senses thats why I've been able to see what was going on and talk to you too." he explained.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Yugi asked angrily.

"It doesn't concern you, but I have business with the soul you contain." Marik replied to Yugi "And my business is revenge."

Cat gasped and her eyes widened slightly

"What did he ever do to you?" she yelled.

"I am the heir to the clan of tomb guardians who have lived in darkness for 3,000 years. I will avenge my family." Marik began "We have lived in the shadows in Egypt passing our duty from mother to daughter and father to son; to protect the seven sacred items, to protect the lost memories of the Pharaoh so that way one day the king would arise again."

Cat immediately knew what secrets Marik was talking about. Yugi was slightly confused

"Do you mean the seven millennium items?" Yugi asked "The items that would fit in the tablet of the Pharaoh's memories?"

"I hold one of the items. My duty is to guard it with my life until I present it to the King. That's what I was taught as a child. The only problem is finding the wielder. The only clue that is left is written in the hieroglyphic text of the Pert Em Heru. The book of the dead." Marik said "It says 'You will know the King by the three God cards he wields."

Cat and Yugi glanced at each other registering those words.

"In other words whoever possesses the three Egyptian God cards will be titled King and be given back his lost memories and regain the millennium items. For countless generations my family has protected this knowledge at the cost of suffering and pain. I will put an end to this curse and Kill him a second time. I will fulfill the prophecy and become the new king." Marik declared.

"New King?" Yugi asked.

"I formed the Rare Hunters to find the Egyptian God Cards, I already have two but the last one is in Battle City. I will be freed from my family's fate and the world will be mine."

"We won't give up." Yugi said determinedly catching a falling Arkana.

On a boat Marik stood on the dock in a purple hoodied shirt, black pants, and black boots. His platinum blonde hair waved freely with the wind and his sharp lavender eyes gazed out to the see, his handsome tanned face sported an amused smirk. "Wait for me Yugi. I will bury your soul along with your impertinent vessel." Marik vowed.

* * *

Kay and Kristen were still walking when Kay heard someone call for her. Turning she was surprised to see Kim running towards them. The two stopped so she could catch up.

"Hey Kim," Kay greeted,

"Hey you two, how has your day been?"

"Good, I've got four locator cards, and two more rare cards." Kay said with a smug smile "I'm calling it a day and going home then tomorrow I'm going to win two more."

"Sounds like a plan." Kim said beaming. "I guess I should go home too before my parents get mad at me," Kim sighed realizing she now had to run a good ways because traffic was still pretty bad.

"If your parents don't mind you can sleepover at my apartment." Kay offered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Kristen's staying the night too, besides then we can all leave tomorrow morning together."

"Oh, thanks." Kim said beaming, "I'll call them now."

The three headed towards where Kim lived so she could get a change of clothes. Her parents were happy to meet Kay and Kristen and were amused they had once lived in America. Kim's parents agreed that she could spend the night and all day with them but Kim had to promise to thoroughly clean her room when the tournament was over.

"I don't see the point." Kim said on their way to Kay's place. "I mean it's just going to get messy again, besides I'm not leaving the house any time soon."

"Mom's will be moms" Kay explained smiling a little sadly.

When Kay reached her door she frowned,

"That's funny, I thought I locked up when I left that morning." Kay said aloud.

"Maybe you didn't?" Kristen asked,

Shrugging Kay opened the door to see a little girl who looked remarkably like her on the sofa. Upon hearing the door open the girl looked over and gave a big grin.

"Surprise Kay!" she called.

"Adelinda!" Kay cried. The girl called Adelinda laughed as Kay ran over to the sofa and scooped her up in a hug.

"Miss me big sis?" she asked

"Yes I have! Why are you here?" Kay asked now breaking off the hug and taking a good look at her sister.

"Croquet told me he was worried about you so I transferred to Domino Elementary. Besides we've got to stick together through this difficult time." she added dramatically.

"Aw that's so sweet." Kay hugged her sister again. "I'm so glad to have you here,"

"Kristen!" Adelinda exclaimed happily, Kristen stepped up.

"Yep that's me." she said happily. Adelinda gave her a small hug then looked at Kim.

"Addy, this is Kim, I met her a little while ago. And remember what we said about strangers?" Adelinda nodded, "yeah she falls in that category." Kay teased.

"Hey!" Kim protested then looked down at the girl "You're so cute..." she trailed off then narrowed her eyes in suspicion when Adelinda beamed and smiled. "That triggers my "danger alert"'

"Should I be worried?" Adelinda asked,

"No." Kim replied simply then offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you Adelinda, gosh I love that name."

"Kim huh? But aren't you Japanese?" Adelinda asked curiously taking Kim's hand.

"My name is in honor of my English ancestry. I'm both American and Japanese." Kim explained. "With a side of Scottish and Irish,"

"Oh cool." Adelinda turned to her sister "yup, she's definitely strange." (insert anime fall on Kim's behalf)

"Well I guess this will be one heck of a welcome home and slumber party." Kay said cheerfully,

"All we're missing is Pizza and ice cream."

"We have ice cream." Adelinda piped up, "Can we order pizza Kay? Pleeease?" she begged giving her sister the "puppy dog" stare. Kay smiled.

"Sure." she agreed.

* * *

"Guess we should start going home." Sugoroku said, Anzu and Honda nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I gotta get going," Honda said as a small blush passed his cheeks, he dashed off. Anzu sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose I better get going as well, see you tomorrow Yugi." she waved and walked off as well.

"Ready to go Yugi?" Sugoroku asked.

"You go on ahead grandpa, there's something I have to do first." Yugi said, his grandfather nodded and then he too made his way home.

"Well, see you later I guess." Cat said a little awkwardly,

"Wait Cat, er...Yami would like to speak to you." he said hurriedly,

"He'd like to what?" Cat asked a little caught off guard. The millennium puzzle flashed replacing Yugi to Yami. "H-hi," Cat greeted him shyly.

"Hello." Yami replied,

"So uh, you wanted to talk to me?" she asked,

"Yes, the Rare Hunters are still out and about, it would bother me...and Yugi if you went home alone, so allow me to walk you home." Yami said, his words were almost rushed.

"Oh, you don't have to I mean-" Cat trailed off at the look Yami was giving her. "Ok ok, fine, you don't need to look at me like that." she grumbled.

"What look?" Yami asked smiling slightly. Cat shook her head resisting the urge to laugh.

"It's nothing."

Cat led the way to her apartment with Yami following her quietly, his hands in his pockets. As the two came closer Yami decided to speak. "Do you plan on tagging along tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Cat said "I may call Kim and ask what her plans are for tomorrow. I haven't seen her since I got back."

Yami chuckled "That would be my fault. Kim is a good friend," he mused.

"Yeah, she really is." Cat agreed. They entered the apartment complex and took the elevator (insert elevator music) "Was there a reason to your question?" Cat asked.

"Sort of, If you were I was going to personally come here myself and pick you up, I don't know if the Rare Hunters are still after you or not, I mean, you do have a connection to my past after all."

"Oh, well, thank you." Cat said sincerely.

"But if you want to hang out with Kim tomorrow, I'll understand." Yami said.

"No no, I mean, well yeah, but I would like to see you duel some more, other than Arkana's sick twist it was pretty fun to watch, you've got some talent for this game." she complimented.

"Thank you." Yami gave her a smile to which Cat looked away to hide a blush. When they reached her floor Cat unlocked her apartment door and Yami peered inside just to be on the safe side that no Rare Hunters were lying in wait for her, sensing no one he stepped back into the hall "I'll be by here around nine. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks again, for everything," Cat told him again giving him a shy smile. "And be careful on your way home."

"I will. Good night."

Cat shut her door then sat on her couch trying and failing to get Yami's face out of her mind.

* * *

**I hate to end on a Eternalshipping tease, and man Bakura hasn't properly had his limelight in this story, I feel awful.**

**Oh well, I believe this is a good place to end off, besides I hope to update quickly. **

**Adelinda is copyrighted to Kay, I kinda felt the need to put her in this story because the two are pretty close sisters. And Hurray Marik has finally made an appearance! I used mainly the manga cuz i'm too lazy to rewatch all the episodes. Actually i'm impressed because some of the dialogue did come from the original english dubbed episodes and this was stuff I had remembered, if only I could remember my studies like that, oh well.**

**Again review, no flames, have a nice day :D i'm so flattered to have awesome readers **


	28. Battle City: a witness to an evil plan

**EDITED CHAPTER, Towards the ending.**

* * *

"Have you found it yet?" Kaiba asked impatiently, at Kaiba Corporation his employees were looking through decks of everybody in Battle City,

"We're still looking."

"Well hurry up, the Rare Hunters are hiding somewhere in this city, soon they'll sniff out my God card but I won't let them make the first move, I'm coming after them myself." Kaiba said. "Contact me if you find anything."

"Yes sir."

"Ready Kay?" Kim asked smiling, today she wore a black shirt with the words "Logo" in a circle, the t-shirt ended at her ribs, underneath she wore a dark blue tanktop, blue jeans, a star belt, and her regular converse tennis shoes, around her neck was a leather string with a star pendant hanging off it along with her watch and a leather braided bracelet, her name was engraved on the top part. Kristen wore a light blue t-shirt with a daisy in the center, blue capris, and regular tennis shoes. Kay had on a blue tube top, white jacket, and jeans with boots. To complete this outfit she had on a blue choker.

"I am." Kay replied with a cocky smile. She was going to enter the finals then beat Kaiba in his own tournament.

"Then let's go!" Kristen declared.

"See you later Adelinda, don't wander into dark alleys." Kay instructed.

"Bye big sis. Good luck."

The morning had gone by pretty quickly. Yami had showed up at Cat's apartment just as Cat was getting out of bed but he waited patiently on her sofa as she prepared for the day. Cat had decided on a sleevless blue shirt with a zipper, green pants, brown boots, and once again her hair was up in a pony tail. Soon after she was done and had a small breakfast the two headed out.

Anzu had gone to the Kame Game shop looking for Yugi but Sugoroku (or as he wanted to be called Grandpa from now on) informed her that Yugi had already left to get Cat, which fueled her desire to find Yugi soon. Grandpa joined her and later on so did Ryou.

Kim, Kay, and Kristen had wandered the city looking for opponents, Kay so far wasn't having a lot of luck with locator cards, nobody seemed to want to bet them against her. Later on they all had gone their separate ways, Kristen went with her dad to look at apartments and houses. Kim wanted to see either Yami or Jounouchi duel so she went in search of them.

She found Jounouchi first along with Anzu, Ryou, and Grandpa.

In another part of the city Yami and Cat were scouting for more duelists so Yami could win more locator cards as well. Yugi was still pondering the meaning of Marik's parting words the previous day,

"_I already have a Rare Hunter in Battle City with a God card, beware the Silent Doll"_

* * *

"My character still needs some more magic. My last battle left me really wounded." Kim told Ryou. The two were discussing an online RPG they were a part of, having spent the night at Kay's, Kim hadn't played the night before but Ryou had and he had advanced a level.

"Huh? I wonder what's all the commotion?" Ryou asked, Kim looked where Ryou was staring at and saw a man with multiple facial piercings standing on a park bench, he had his hands held in front of him. The bald man had also attracted a crowd,

"That guy has been here for two days." one said.

"I believe that's a mime." Kim said "heh, I always thought they were in circus's or something." Ryou walked up to the mime and waved his hand.

"Excuse me..." he called loudly, the mime didn't move, or even blink. "That's weird...it's like this guy is a doll, I don't feel any life from him." Ryou mused.

Meanwhile Marik was just getting off the boat.

"Is everything ready?" he asked a Rare Hunter.

"Yes sir, this is the duel disk." the man replied handing him a duel disk. Marik smirked

"Hm, I thought it would weigh more." he mused.

"I'm surprised that you came here yourself, your most skilled Rare Hunters are here so why-?" the Rare Hunter started to ask but Marik cut him off

"Tell that to the deck with a God Card." he replied smirking holding up his deck. Pocketing it very carefully Marik climbed on a red motorcycle and started it up. "I've been on the sidelines for so long I'm beginning to forget I'm a duelist myself,"

"Domino City is about an hour away from here."

"Then I'll get there in forty minutes, I don't want to bore Yugi so I'll duel him before I get there."

"Sir you don't mean?" the Rare Hunter asked

"I do, I'm going to send my Silent Doll after him."

And with that in mind Marik sped off to Domino City.

* * *

"Cat?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you join Battle City?" Yugi asked. Cat sighed.

"I dunno, maybe because I didn't get an invite, and also I enjoy watching than dueling." she replied.

"But you have a potential to be good." Yugi protested smiling a little. Cat returned the smile,

"I know I won against Mai on the island, but I believe she was going easy on me, besides I still haven't perfected my deck yet, maybe someday I'll join a few tournaments, for now I want to see you, Yami, and Jounouchi duel some more."

Yugi nodded then turned away and began muttering something. He had been doing that a lot that day, Yami too. Cat opened her mouth to ask Yugi why seemed to talk to himself a lot but Yugi looked up, his face looked alarmed; with a flash from the millennium puzzle Yami emerged and he quickly stepped in front of Cat.

"Cat, I don't know what it is but I need you to run, stick to crowds and find the others." he instructed.

"Yami?"

"Do it Cat, I'll see you later."

"O-ok." she agreed stepping back then broke into a run.

A few seconds later a bald man with a very blank expression appeared in front of Yami, his face had many piercings and he wore some pretty unusual clothes.

"I have waited 1,000 years for this moment." Marik said through the mime.

"Heh, your doll has seen better days Marik, not the most dignified bearer for a God card." Yami taunted.

"This mime went mad years ago when he killed his parents. Out of guilt he locked away his consciousness, he doesn't have a shred of emotion left but for me there is no better weapon." Marik replied,

"You use your millennium item to brainwash people, I won't let you get away with this." Yami growled.

"The human mind is even more fragile than the body. Human beings believe in what they see and read, out of that they can create an entire split personality. Some even believe they hear God." Marik began "When my overwhelming charisma and dominance combines with a persons internal image of God it's easy to control anybody." he gave a small chuckle "That is the power of my millennium rod. My mind utterly dominates them!"

Yami stared at the mime hardly believing this person could be Marik's spokesperson.

"If I win Yugi this doll will kill you. You may hide but this doll will pursue you til you die, that's just it's program."

Yami smirked "Hm, you can can catch me, but can you beat me?" he challenged.

"Of course I can." Marik replied arrogantly "I'll kill you and go after Kaiba and take his God card, then at last I will be free from my curse."

"I cannot lose, I must regain my memories." Yami said more to himself and Yugi. With that the two began shuffling their decks and began their duel.

* * *

"Jounouchi why don't you duel that guy?" Kim suggested pointing to another duelist. Jounouchi had turned down two offers from different duelists and a few pointed out by his friends. The said blonde haired boy looked over at the duelist Kim had pointed to then shook his head no.

"I have a reputation to uphold." he said "I can't just go dueling anybody," Kim gave him a funny smile.

"He sure is full of himself." she thought,

"It's true you have improved but every duelist can learn from others, even inexperienced ones." Grandpa chided him. Jounouchi sighed.

"Who let you in my tournament?" a voice snapped. Anzu, Grandpa, Kim, Ryou, and Honda all turned around to see Seto Kaiba.

"Oh great, him." Kim muttered,

"I guess somebody screwed up at registration, I'll deal with that later."

Jounouchi scowled at Kaiba who was now turning away from the group.

"I think I found my next target." he said

"Uh, you sure that's a good idea?" Honda asked.

"Remember your last duel with him?" Anzu pointed out.

Jounouchi ignored them, "Kaiba I challenge you to a duel!"

"Dueling you would be a waste of my time." Kaiba replied to the scowling blonde, "But this won't take long." he prepared his own duel disk, the two stood on opposite ends ready to duel but then a sudden wind picked up. Kaiba's helicopter had arrived.

"Sir we found an Egyptian God Card." a voice spoke through Kaiba's coat.

"Looks like it's your lucky day mutt, I have business to attend to," Kaiba said towards Jououchi before grabbing onto a rope ladder and flew away. (_that's right, he's flying on a rope ladder. Do not try this at home)_

"It looks like it was his lucky day, I would have crushed him!" Jounouchi yelled, but his expression looked relieved once the helicopter was a safe distance away.

"Is that why you seem so happy that he's gone?" Kim asked smiling amused.

"Shut up."

* * *

"In one turn my deck will be out!" Marik exclaimed.

"That's right, when a player cannot draw anymore cards he can't play." Yami pointed out, Marik drew his last card and the holograms began to disappear.

Yami had faced Slifer the Sky Dragon and almost gave up, but with Kaiba's encouragement he found a loophole in Slifers infinite ability.

Walking over to the mime Yami took the God card,

"Well well, looks like you posses a God card too, Yugi; I challenge you to a duel!" Kaiba exclaimed. Yami gave him a surprised look,

"Pharaoh!" the mime exclaimed making Mokuba jump in surprise.

"Why'd you do that? You scared me baldy!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Give it up Marik, I won your card fair and square." Yami told him.

"Don't worry, I didn't give it a seconds thought. But I should tell you; I will arrive in Domino City soon, and when I do my plan will go into motion. Right now I have three views. I can see you through the eyes of this doll, I can see the road I am traveling on, and I can also see your friend and the duelist called Jounouchi. Beside him is a girl I believe who goes by the name of Kim."

"You wouldn't!" Yami exclaimed angrily.

"My Rare Hunters are everywhere, they have been watching your friends for quite some time now so I can use them whenever I want."

"You scum!" Yami growled.

"So which of your friends will become a pawn in my game? Anzu? Jounouchi? Perhaps Cat?"

"Listen here Marik, your grudge is against me, leave them out of this!" Yami yelled angrily,

"I'm sure you'll give me my God card when your friends lives are at stake. Good bye." with that the mime slumped to the ground.

"Wait, Marik!" Yami called, seeing that the mime wasn't going to get up anytime soon Yami spun around and started to run.

"Wait a minute Yugi! Don't try to run away." Kaiba called after him.

"Kaiba, my friends lives are at stake, I can't fight you right now." Yami told him then took off again.

"Hmph, running away from a duel is against the rules." Kaiba muttered. But he followed Yami.

"God of death and doom, Great Ra who weilds in my deck, give me strength, of a King." Marik said aloud then came to an abrupt stop. He had arrived in Domino City.

Elsewhere Ryou's eyes widened as he turned around. Something about his millennium ring wasn't right.

"Hey Ryou what's the matter?" Kim asked, the group had started to walk off without him.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ryou replied with a smile.

"I've got four locator cards. I only need two to get in the finals." Jounouchi mused,

"I haven't seen Yugi at all but I bet he's doing ok." Anzu said.

"Knowing him he's already waiting at the finals." Jounouchi said looking up to the sky remembering his promise to Yugi the day before.

"You know what's weird Jounouchi?" Ryou began "You've won some cool Rare Cards, insect Queen and Jinzo,"

"Oh be quiet, it's not like I wanted them at the time," Jounouchi protested.

"I think they're cool!" Ryou told him, "I wish I had them."

"You duel?" Jounouchi asked,

"Yeah, see?" Ryou pulled out a deck of cards "It's an occult themed."

"I'm definitely not fighting you." Jounouchi mumbled.

"Heh, I wonder who would win? Me or you?" Kim challenged bringing out her own deck.

"What? You too?" Jounouchi cried,

"Do you NOT remember Duelist Kingdom? I told you my favorite card was Vampire Lord and that I had an occult themed deck."

"I didn't think you were serious." Jounouchi replied. "Now. To find my next opponent. I'll use this duelist sensor."

"What?"

"This duelist sensor can detect any active duel disks within 50 meters."

"That's convenient." Grandpa said. After a few moments Jounouchi's eyes perked up

"This way, duelist at twelve o'clock!" Jounouchi pointed in a random direction and began to run.

"Wait up!" Anzu cried running after him, Grandpa and Honda also followed. Kim took a couple of steps before she realized Ryou wasn't with them either, stopping she turned to see Ryou gazing off into space. She was about to call for him when he began to walk in the opposite direction of the running friends.

"_My ring is reacting to another millennium item. Someone is coming." _Bakura thought to himself.

"What is he doing?" Kim asked. She glanced behind her to see that her friends were pretty far away now, making up her mind Kim began to follow Ryou Bakura.

Cat paused outside a cafe to catch her breath. She had taken Yami's advice to stay near large crowds but she hadn't found Jounouchi or Kim. Cat had heard people talking about Jounouchi's duels with Weevil and some guy named ESP Roba but when she asked about him the people replied they didn't know where Jounouchi was.

Jounouchi, Anzu, Grandpa, and Honda came to a stop at the aquarium.

"Hey look, it's Cat!" Honda exclaimed seeing Cat at a nearby Cafe.

"Cat!" Anzu called. Cat looked around and smiled relieved

"Speak of the devil." she mused and jogged towards the group. "Hey guys, I've been looking for you!"

"Hey Cat long time no see." Jounouchi told her with a grin. Cat nodded

"So what are you doing?"

"There's a duelist in this aquarium apparently." Anzu said.

"I see," Cat replied then looked around. "Have you seen Kim? I've been looking for her too."

at that everybody realized both Kim and Bakura weren't with them.

"What? They were just here!" Anzu cried.

"Darn." Cat sighed but nevertheless followed Jounouchi into the Aquarium where they were all pleasantly surprised to see Ryota Kajiki.

"_They'll probably be there for a while, watch them so they don't get away, I'll be right there!" _Marik ordered through the mind of a Rare Hunter and began to pick up speed, he was in an alleyway but suddenly there was a boy standing in front of the exit, Marik slowed the bike down then swerved barely braking in time. Taking off his helmet Marik pulled out his millennium rod.

"You're in my way!"

"You have something I seek." the figure said showing off his millennium item

"The millennium ring!" Marik exclaimed.

"It seems you're the dark force I've been sensing. Give me your millennium item and you may pass by," The spirit of the ring told him crossing his arms.

Kim had followed her friend into the alleyway but hearing the voice change made her pause behind a wall, frowning she stepped closer careful not to be seen.

"You are familiar with the ancient ways, Why do you want my millennium rod?"

"Power of course, I'm a collector of sorts and once I collect the items I'll control ancient power strong enough to rule the entire world. So I'll ask you one more time to give my your millennium rod."

"_Oh sure that'll make him give it to you,"_ Kim thought to herself, but she remained quiet, she was curious about this.

Marik gave him an amused look then sighed in relief. Whoever this guy was he didn't know the full secrets of obtaining ultimate power. Perhaps he could use this guy to his advantage

"My name is Marik." Marik introduced. Kim's eyes widened and her body tensed up. Marik?

"I don't care."

"What if I told you I had exclusive knowledge of ancient secrets? You can have my millennium rod but only if you do something for me in exchange, I am a collector myself and once I obtain what I desire the millennium rod will mean absolutely nothing to me."

"Why should I help? I can easily take yours by force like I have done to so many others in the past." the white haired villain threatened.

"Because I know the whereabouts of several others, including the millennium necklace worn by my sister." Marik replied with a smirk. His new friend returned the smirk.

"Perhaps there is a way we can work together. And help each other to get what we want." he agreed.

"You've made a wise choice." Marik told him, "With our combined power no one in the world will be able to stop us!"

Kim bit her lip and glared "_not if I have anything to say about it_," she thought to herself. "_I know the spirit of the ring is going to work together with Marik. He wants the items for a power to control the world. I don't know what Marik wants...but if they're going to join forces this won't be good."_ she started to walk away to go find Yami or someone but the Spirit's voice stopped her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you know Yugi Muto?" Marik asked

"Maybe." the spirit replied with a sly grin.

"So who are you?" Marik questioned.

"You can call me...Bakura." the Spirit compromised.

"Listen Bakura, I don't care about the millennium items. All I want is Yugi's life."

"_I knew this wouldn't be good."_ Kim mused "_Great now I'm a witness to a murder plan" _

"If I can bury Yugi here in Battle City then I won't have need of my millennium item. If you agree to duel on my behalf when everything is all over I'll hand over the Millennium Rod."

"Is that all?" Bakura asked slightly amused. Was this boy stupid? He didn't seem to care what great power it could be.

"Yes, how strong are your dueling skills?"

"They're perfectly strong." Bakura insisted. "You should know I've dueled in several shadow games throughout history." he bragged.

"I'm not surprised," Marik replied.

"But...I have another option for you." Bakura started "Yugi's easiest weakness is his friends,

"I know, I've been waiting for the right moment to use them against him" Marik snapped. Bakura smirked,

"I have a convenient hiding place. My host." he offered. Kim gasped and looked in the general direction where Bakura was in.

"Your host eh?"

"There is another. A girl," Bakura started.

"Kim?"

"How did you-?" Bakura started to ask clearly surprised,

"My spies are everywhere in this city, I know all of Yugi Muto's friends. Now my question for you is what do you plan to do with the girl?"

"She and my host are close. But she's very close to Yugi and Jounouchi. She'll immediately see through your plan. If I can lead her away with my host you're in the clear." Bakura explained.

"Excellent." Marik replied. "And what is your proposition?"

"This." Bakura pulled out a knife. _(where the heck did that come from?)_

Although Kim didn't see the knife she heard the conversation.

"_I've gotta get out of here." _she thought, she started to back away trying to remain quiet because the two had stopped talking; but because she hadn't been watching where she was stepping she managed to trip over a crate, Kim let out a surprised yell and smashed into a garbage can which fell to the ground with a loud "clang"

"My ninja skills suck." she muttered,

"Indeed they do." A voice agreed. Kim froze and turned around not wanting to believe the very people she was spying on were now behind her. Bakura was standing over her looking very angry, he had taken off his blue jacket and Kim could see blood running down his pale arm.

"Well well, what have we here?" Marik's voice said behind Bakura. He had tanned skin and his platinum blonde hair went just past his shoulders and framed his face very nicely. While he seemed to be very good looking it was his eyes that creeped Kim out. They were a beautiful shade of lavender outlined in what seemed to be black eyeliner and tattoos, but they were narrowed and it really fit the "watched feeling" Kim had been experiencing all through Battle City, ever since Marik made it known that he was watching her anyway.

Kim had remained on the ground staring into Bakura's angry eyes, it wasn't until Bakura stepped towards her did she realize she had to run. Scrambling up she managed to take a mere two steps when Bakura's hand wrapped around her arm.

"Let me go!" she cried trying to yank her arm out of his hand. Bakura growled,

"I don't think so. You've heard our plan, now what to do with you?"

Kim felt panic course through her as she looked into his eyes that held cruelness in them. "I-uh, J-just let me go!" she protested successfully yanking free of him. Bakura reached forward and grabbed the black cloth, Kim tore away from his grip, there was a loud ripping sound as the cloth was loosened from its secure hold along her collar bone.

Bakura let go and Kim stumbled falling to the ground, but before she could beging to stand or crawl she felt his heavy weight pin her down to the cold unwelcoming ground.  
His own crimson blood trickled along his pale arm and dripped along her skin and the pavement.

"Such a shame you had to hear all that, I was rather curious as to how you'd handle the situation." he told her. Kim blinked before she tried wriggling free. "You're not going anywhere. Not til I decide what to do with you." Bakura hissed,

Marik leaned back against a wall twirling the millennium rod between his fingers.

"My millennium rod can easily take control of her mind." he offered, Bakura scowled and looked over to him.

"I don't think that will work. Kim is rather unique in the way she handles situations and I think a behavior change will make someone rather suspicious."

"I'm flattered that you think I'm unique." Kim voiced.

"See what I mean?" Bakura said. Kim brought up her knee colliding it with Bakura's abdomen, he gave a grunt in both surprise and pain. Kim scooted away from him and managed to stand up but as soon as she did Bakura grabbed her ankle causing her to fall. the small burnette let out a cry of pain as her elbows scraped on the pavement. Bakura let go of her ankle and stood up over her.

"So you can fight. I was beginning to wonder." his hand grabbed at her hair, hoisting her up in a very painful manner. When he managed to get Kim on her feet he immediately slammed her into the brick wall, another cry of pain escaped her throat.

"S-stop." she pleaded. One of Bakura's hands twisted her arm in an unpleasant and odd way that if she were to try and escape it would break. His other hand held firmly on one shoulder and he used his body to keep Kim pressed against the wall.

"So what do you plan to do with her?" Marik asked. Bakura's hand left Kim's shoulder and reached for his back pocket.

"The same thing as me." he told Marik.

"Her friends would be deeply worried."

"That's the point," Bakura snapped "If you want her stay quiet about this plan then you're going to have to trust me on this."

"Now hang on a minute, let's think about this rationally. If you kill me their immediate suspicion will be you," Kim tried convincing him, her heart was pounding really fast and hard. Bakura chuckled soflty, lowering his head his lips brushed the top of her ear.

"Who said anything about killing you?" Bakura asked darkly,

The hand holding her arm in the painful angle dropped, a second later Kim was roughly turned around to face the fiendish spirit, he brought up his free hand and pressed it tightly on her mouth almost making her choke on her own breath as she was not expecting it. Kim took a deep breath through her nose and attempted to struggle but Bakura's arms had a tight grip making it impossible to escape,

"_How can he be injured and still have a hold on me?" _Kim questioned herself angrily "_I must have an advantage but why won't I fight back?"_

she felt his chest vibrate in a chuckle as he dipped his head forward, his lips brushing her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"You can either go through with this plan or suffer torment a thousand times worst than death." he whispered harshly, slowly his body eased forward, his chest crushing her small frame to the cold brick wall, his knife glinting malicously in the sunlight.

* * *

**Edited**


	29. Hospitalized and Kidnapped

**EDITED CHAPTER**

* * *

Thin legs trapped Kim's own beneath her offenders and pinning her to the cold unwelcoming brick wall. Again Kim attempted her struggle, Bakura allowed this for a moment before raising his hand and bringing it down slashing against flesh. A sudden pain exploded from Kim's left shoulder, a moment later she felt warm blood trickling down, she opened her mouth to scream at him, but nothing except ragged breathing and a muffled choke escaped as Bakura still had his hand pressed against her mouth.  
Kim dared to glance at her shoulder to the blood pooling in one area and slowly trickle down her chest and arm. Slowly Bakura pulled the knife from her skin marveling at how fast the blood moved along her flesh.

He released the girl from his grip and she sank to her knees clutching the area just below where he had stabbed her with a trembling hand.

"Interesting, you didn't scream." he commented casually. Kim made no response merely tried to control her trembling body, he smirked ever so slightly seeing the crimson fluid splattered about her lean neck and cheek, along with flowing from her shoulder and disappearing beneath the clothing and dripping onto the ground,

"You shouldn't meddle in things that do not concern you," he said quietly twirling the knife,

"It involves my friends." Kim muttered with clenched teeth, the nagging stinging sensation beginning to irritate her.

Bakura leaned closer capturing her chin with long cold fingers and tilting her head up to look at him.

"It's a pathetic weakness really." he said to her, "You've already risked your life for those fools, only this time...you're just going to betray and hurt them."

"Yeah right." she spat glaring daggers at him, "I'll tell them your plan and reveal who Marik is!"

Bakura's right hand raised and slashed through her already injured shoulder, the girl merely clenched her teeth squeezing her eyes shut as the pain was resurfaced.

"will you now?" he asked darkly as she slumped against the wall unable to support herself. "You won't tell them because you'll only risk their lives even more, not to mention your own," the knife already stained with their blood fell to the girls shoulder again cutting into new flesh and making the spirits victim squirm in his grip. Slowly he took her one hand that was clenching around the injured area and brought it away slashing the knife and breaking skin along her palm,

"I wonder how many times I'll do this and you won't cry out...?" he stated curiously looking at the two injuries, again he smirked. "What will it take for you to scream?"

"Nothing." she muttered dully.

"You've got a breaking point, every mortal does." Bakura said with mild amusement laced into his words, Kim said nothing so he continued "Tell you what, if you tell any of your friends while the plan is in motion, I'll run this blade through one of your little friends,"

"You wont!" Kim cried with daring eyes,

"I wonder just which friend would be the most fun? Jounouchi maybe? Nah, he would only fight back harder," he said looking at her watching for any expressions that he could use for leverage, "Anzu perhaps? Or...I got it, Cat. Isn't that her name? So frail she is, I'm sure one very small slash," he raised her hand forcing her to look at her knew injury "would reduce her into a screaming fit."

something stirred in Kim's hazel eyes and Bakura knew he had her, he moved closer, his legs straddling her own trembling ones, a hand fell to the wall Kim was leaning on as his face hovered just inches from hers,  
"She'll probably shed a few tears when I begin to cut at her veins." he continued as if talking about the weather, slowly the hand propped on the wall slid down to her arm, his thumb absentmindly drawing circles into her skin while the rest of his fingers held a tight grip on the upper arm, "Or maybe when I drive this deep within her heart..."

"leave her alone!" Kim screamed and began to jerk out of his grip but Bakura easily threw her into the wall causing her head to slam against the bricks painfully.

"There we go. Your breaking point." Bakura stated with an amused smirk. The spirit pressed the bloody tip to her bare skin right over her heart and leaned closer, so close that he could feel her ragged breath ghost his own lips. "do we have an understanding Kim?" he purred

* * *

"Shizuka, I've qualified for the Battle City finals!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

He and Ryota had dueled in the aquarium, there were a few close calls but Jounouchi defeated him, he was calling his sister using Anzu's cell phone.

"That's great Jounouchi! I knew you could do it!" Shizuka gushed.

"I'm sending someone over now to pick you up." Jounouchi informed her with a grin.

"Ok, and the first thing I get to see is my big brother dueling in the Battle City finals!"

"I wanted you to see me in action in the preliminary rounds, but it'll be even better at the finals." Jounouchi replied. "I couldn't have done it without you sis. Anyway someone will be over soon, see you later."

"Bye big brother." Shizuka agreed. Closing the phone shut Jououchi let out a delighted laugh before throwing the phone in the air. Anzu's face looked horrified watching her cell phone fly through the air, but she caught it anyway.

"Hey watch it on the technology!" she shouted angrily.

"Now all I gotta do is find somebody to go get her." Jounouchi said aloud, Honda half tackled his friend

"I'll go get her." he volunteered eagerly, Jounouchi glared,

"You wish jerk." he started to say but Honda ran off before anybody could stop him, Jounouchi was about to sprint after him but stopped. "Eh, Honda's like family anyway, sorta like those annoying cousins you can't get rid of." he reasoned.

"I'm glad to hear your sister is doing alright." Cat offered with a smile. Jounouchi returned her smile,

"Thanks Cat, I think the two of you will get along."

"Super." she replied.

Unnoticed by the group of friends a trio stood just on the other side of the street, hidden by passing pedestrians and relying on the fact none of the friends would turn around and notice them. Marik leaned against his motorcycle, a boy with long white hair laying on it heavily in pain, beside the boy Kim was sitting on the back still cluthing at her arm inches away from the injury

"Like we rehearsed Kim." Marik said with a cruel smirk. Kim shook her head ademently, and stayed still on the motorcycle, she wasn't going to help.  
With an annoyed "Tch", Marik reached for his belt and grabbed the golden object strapped to his belt, it was a rod with a golden ball and bat like wings, as soon as he clutched at it the rod began to glow faintly and Kim felt what seemed to be an icy hand grab hold of her brain.  
shivers ran down her spine as she struggled against it by shaking at her head.

The icy grip tightened its hold and soon Kim couldn't even move her body, all of the sudden she heard Marik's own voice in her head.

"Do what you were told," his voice was smoothe, soft, almost hypnotizing,  
slowly Kim found strength in her legs, the pain dulled slightly in her arm and she stood up straight, a moment later she helped Ryou up, Marik came over and put the boys slender arm around his neck, Kim felt her legs move robotically, while inside she screamed for release.

"So are you ok with Honda getting your sister?" Cat asked tilting her head at Jounouchi, the blonde sighed

"I think of him as that annoying cousin you can't get rid of." he grumbled "but he is almost family, so I guess I can't exactly complain..." before he could finish his thought Anzu let out a loud gasp.

"Oh no!" Anzu cried looking past the two. Cat and Jounouchi followed her gaze and gave an exclaim of shock and horror.

Ryou was between Kim and a boy with tanned skin and blonde hair, Kim was currently helping support him without collapsing herself. The other boy had Ryou's arm around his shoulders and was pressing a cloth to his arm.

"Hang in there." the boy said to them,

"Kim!" Cat cried

"Bakura!" Anzu shouted. Jounouchi, Grandpa, Cat, and Anzu ran over to the three where Ryou sank to the ground gently. Kim knelt down too gritting her teeth.

"Are you ok?" Grandpa asked,

"What happened?" Jounouchi asked as well.

"I found her trying to help him up but with her arm injury I don't think she was able to do it." the stranger said gently. "Do you know them?" he asked hopefully. "He hasn't said a word and she seemed too out of it to say anything."

"We're buddies, yeah." Jounouchi agreed. "Hey Kim, you ok?" he asked concerned. Kim was unable to look him in the eye.

_"Say you're ok!" _the voice in her head urged

I-I'm ok." Kim found herself mumbling.

"You don't look ok." Cat protested kneeling down and gently placing a hand on Kim's forehead.

"Jounouchi." Ryou murmured weakly,

"Hey what happened?" Jounouchi asked worriedly,

"It all happened so quickly, I don't remember." Ryou tried explaining, he truly did look confused as to why he had been attacked.

"So how did you end up like that Kim?" Grandpa asked concerned. Against her will, Kim frowned as if to remember.

"R-ryou was attacked. I just wanted to help." another command she was forced to obey.

"I'm lucky I found you," the strange boy put in "You should probably see a doctor." Kim nodded vaguely, her arm had been crudely bandaged and she was losing a lot of blood. Not as much as Ryou of course but it was enough to make her dizzy.

"Man, she must not be ok if she isn't fighting at all." Jounouchi mused. Marik gave him a strange look "Kim doesn't like doctors. It's a long story." Jounouchi told him. For a brief moment Marik considered having Kim argue against being taken to a doctor, but he shook it off, it seemed the fools were buying the story anyway.

"I'll take them to a hospital. Jounouchi give me a hand." Grandpa offered.

"Sure thing gramps." Jounouchi agreed, the other boy picked up Ryou as Jounouchi helped Kim to her feet.

"You going to be ok?" Cat asked, Kim nodded, she really just wanted to be away from them now.

"They'll be fine, I'll call if there's any news." Grandpa promised.

"Ok."

And as luck would have it Yami and Seto were a street away going into the Domino Aquarium, but due to the taxi and everybody's attention on their injured friends nobody noticed.

"My friends lives are in danger." Yami told Seto, "I hope you've led me to the right place."

"Relax your friends are here." Seto replied with a roll of his eyes.

"How can you be sure?"

"Look. Kaiba Corp's tracking system has traced to Katsuya Jounouchi's duel disk, it's foolproof." Kaiba assured him, Yami nodded then ran towards the entrance.

"Hey thanks a lot er uh, fella." Jounouchi said to the stranger who helped their friends.

"What he means to say is that we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Anzu told him.

"I'm Namu, and you are?"

"The name's Jounouchi." Jounouchi greeted sticking out his hand to which Namu took,

"I'm Anzu,"

"Cat."

Namu smiled politely at them all but his eyes flickered a little knowingly upon seeing Cat's cartouche.

"Thanks for everything you've done." Anzu thanked Namu. Marik smiled even more before rubbing the back of his head.

"It's no problem, I just did what anyone else would've done." he told her.

"Is that a duel disk on your arm?" Jounouchi asked now noticing the object strapped to Namu's arm. Namu blinked before looking back at his arm,

"Er, yeah, But I'm not very good." he replied "You aren't challenging me to a duel are you?" he asked.

"No need to, I've already qualified."

"Wow, impressive. You must be good." Namu compimented "Maybe you could give me tips one day"

"I'll bet I can fit you in." Jounouchi said modestly, Cat and Anzu sweatdropped but smiled anyway.

"I feel as if I've met you all before." Namu remarked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jounouchi replied, the three turned around and gave Namu a wave "Smell ya later Namu." and with those words they walked off "Man he seems like a swell dude." Jounouchi said.

"yeah," Anzu agreed

"_Those fools have no idea who I really am or what's in store for them." _Marik thought to himself smirking,

Cat followed her friends but something didn't quite feel right, it was the feeling she had on the train the day before. When Cat was riding back into town she had this feeling she was being watched, it was the same feeling she had right now. She gave a small sigh, she decided to ignore it for the time being, besides Jounouchi was around, he wouldn't let anything happen to his friends.

"Hey Jounouchi!" a voice called. Everybody turned to see Namu run up to them "I don't want to be an inconveniance but could you possibly show me some dueling strategies right now?" he asked hopefully. Jounouchi nodded

"Sure, I could hit you with a few pointers."

"Thanks, I'd like to win at least one duel in Battle City."

_"Something isn't right..." _Cat thought, crossing her arms and giving a small frown.

"You've come to the right place, Namu. I got so many dueling secrets; it'll make your head spin." Cat and Anzu smiled. Same old Jounouchi. "Just stick with me, Namu. You'll be a dueling expert in no time."

"Wait, Jounouchi, look behind you." Cat and Anzu gasped as a Rare Hunter grabbed Namu's shoulders. Jounouchi dealt with the one behind him.

"Take that!" he yelled,

"Augh!" Anzu screamed, a Rare Hunter had grabbed hold of her.

"Anzu!" Cat cried, a Rare Hunter grabbed Cat's arm "Let me go!" she told him, Jounouchi ran over to Cat and punched the Rare Hunter keeping hold of her in the face.

"What do you want?" Anzu asked,

"You're real tough, why don't you pick on me!" Jounouchi shouted to them punching another rare Hunter.

"Jounouchi behind you!" Anzu yelled to him,

"Look out!"

Too late, Jounouchi was slammed to the ground,

"Jounouchi are you ok?" Cat asked,

"I've been better." Jounouchi muttered,

The rare hunter who was holding Anzu tightened his grip on her, just then her cell phone started to ring.

"Oh!"

"Expecting someone?" one of them asked. Another one looked through her purse and pulled out her phone.

"I'll take that."

"Get off of my stuff!" she demanded.

"Yeah!" Cat snapped.

"Be quiet," the hunter holding her demanded roughly.

"You heard her, lay off!" Jounouchi added. The rare hunter answered the phone and, unknowingly, put it on speaker.

"Hello, Anzu, are you there? Hello?" Yami's voice asked.

"Yugi help!" she cried.

"Anzu! Where are you? Anz-" The rare hunter dropped the phone and stepped on it.

"No!"

"_Yugi! Help us…"_ Cat thought desperately.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Jounouchi snapped.

"Looks like your friend won't find you now." they sneered.

"Anzu!" Yami cried into the pay phone, (look across the street you fool) "Anzu answer me!" more silence. "Oh no." he murmured remembering Marik threatening the safety of his friends. Twitching angrily Yami set the phone down and walked out the phone booth where Kaiba was waiting.

"Listen, it seems that Marik's gotten to my friends first. We need to find them."

"Hm, Yugi, it's obvious they're after you and not your pathetic friends, they're no use at all." Kaiba told him "Besides my satellite will track them down, Jounouchi's duel disk has a signal so tracking them down will be simple enough; And then you and I will duel and your Egyptian God card will be mine, so prepare to lose." Kaiba said confidently.

"Kaiba, you and I will duel soon enough, but not until ALL of my friends are safe. Is that clear?" _(Yami fans "aww")_

Kaiba gave a curt nod in understanding.

* * *

Kay sat down on a park bench with a small sigh. She now had five locator cards, just one more and she would qualify for the Battle City finals. She scanned the crowd for any duelists, considering the fact she only needed one more she was willing to take on any duelist right at the moment. Spotting one Kay stood up and went to go challenge them, as she neared the person her cell phone started ringing. Kay pulled it out of her pocket glancing at the number, raising an eyebrow she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kay,"

"Uncle!" Kay cried as relief rushed throug her, "You're ok,"

"I'm better than ever dear." Pegasus replied with a small laugh,

"what happened Uncle?" Kay asked,

"I don't exactly remember, but I do know that whoever knocked me out took my millennium eye."

"Do you think it was Yugi Muto?"

"No, I don't think so Kay." Pegasus replied, Kay nodded as guilt replaced the relieved feeling.

"I see, I gotta go uncle, but I'll talk to you later tonight hopefully."

"Ok Kay, talk to you later."

Kay hung up her phone then realized the person she was going to challenge disappeared. She gave another sigh in disappointment and looked around.

Unbeknowst to her three Rare Hunters were closing in behind her.

"Seto!" a voice called through Kaiba's collar (that's right, his coat collar)

"What?" Kaiba asked,

"There's something very wrong. Katsuya Jounouchi's duel disk isn't sending a signal to the satellite, I think something's blocking it." Mokuba said, "I'm going to go to headquarters to get the team to fix it."

"Do it." Seto ordered "and when you do contact me immediately,"

"On it big brother." Mokuba replied closing a laptop and stuffing it in a briefcase. Mokuba stood up but soon a group of cloaked men surrounded him, Mokuba struggled to lift the heavy briefcase and run but smashed into a big man with a tattoo on one side of his face. The younger Kaiba brother fell to the ground hard with the man looming over him.

* * *

"And that wraps it up." a doctor joked as he finished bandaging Kim's shoulder. Kim nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks."

"Now that cut wasn't very deep but if you don't let it be it could require stitches." the doctor told her. Kim paled at that,

"I-is that it?" she asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, your friend however might have to remain here for a little while, we're going to do some tests on him."

"Is it ok if I stay in his room?" Kim asked,

"That's fine."

Kim was led through the hall and into Ryou's room. Her friend was still lying on the bed unconcious. The nurses had bandaged his arm properly as well but stuck a needle in his arm to give him extra fluids because he had lost a lot of blood. Had not "Bakura" attacked her, Kim's sympathetic level would have been significantly greater.

"Oh Kim, how are you feeling?" Grandpa asked, Kim shrugged but winced upon doing so

"Ok I guess," she replied. Grandpa gave her a kind smile,

"That's good to hear, why don't you sit down." Grandpa pointed to a seat near him.

"Yes, that's a good idea , I want you to rest and take it easy for a little while." the doctor ordered, then made his way to Ryou and began checking up on him.

"It's just a flesh wound." Kim grumbled but sat down on the plush chair anyway, as she sat she couldn't help but give a sigh of relief, that icy grip on her brain was gone now, she had control of her own body and thoughts.

_"Keep quiet, and I'll allow you that privelege." _Marik's voice sang through her head.

* * *

Kaiba and Yami walked down the street, Yami hoping he could find either a Rare Hunter to ask about his friends or hoping Mokuba would solve Kaiba's satellite problem soon.

"There they are," a man said at the top of the building.

"Yes, and now it's time to lure them to the chosen dueling arena." a shorter man said beside him.

"do it man!"

The shorter Rare Hunter leaped across buildings and did an epic twirl on some flag poles to safely land on the ground, when he did both Kaiba and Yami stopped.

"A Rare Hunter!" Seto exlaimed.

"What have you done with my friends?" Yami asked angrily.

"That's for us to know, and look who else we've captured." the Rare Hunter said pointing to the sky, a helicopter rounded a corner with poor Mokuba tied to it.

"Big brother help me!" Mokuba cried.

_(authors interruption: ok how can the innocent bystanders NOT call the police or something, I mean the kid is tied and dangling from a FLYING HELICOPTER! You'd think they'd try to do something to help.)_

"Let him go!" Kaiba yelled,

"He's fine, for now, but his future is up in the air" _heh heh bad puns ftw_

"If you so much as lay one finger on his hair I swear I will hunt you all down and crush every one of you with the weight of Kaiba Corporation" _thinks about the building and winces,_

The Rare Hunter didn't seem to take Kaiba's words to heart, he laughed instead.

"If you ever expect to see your brother again you'll duel us on top of that building over there." the Rare Hunter pointed to a building. "And your precense isn't the only one required; your friends are involved too," he told Yami.

"I'm warning you leave them alone!" Yami yelled angrily.

"The choice is yours." the Rare Hunter said then dashed off as poor Mokuba was hauled up higher in the air. "Remember gentleman meet us up on the roof!" he reminded them jumping up onto ledges (insert Mario jumping noises)

"Looks like we have no choice." Kaiba said "Our enemies are one in the same." Yami nodded in agreement "But do remember that I'm in this for Mokuba, so when it comes to rescuing your friends you're on your own now Yugi."

"Fine Kaiba." Yami agreed.

* * *

Kay opened her eyes groggily, the last thing she remembered was feeling a sudden pain in the back of her head before everything had gone dark. Sitting up she realized she wasn't in the park, but in a room with boxes.

"She's awake!" somebody announced. Kay looked around and realized Anzu from school, the other girl she didn't quite recognize but she seemed familiar.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't know but I'm guessing the Rare Hunters got to you too." the unfamiliar girl said.

"Those bastards." Kay growled. "I'll get them,"

"Hi, I'm Cat." Cat greeted.

"Hey Cat, you seem familiar."

"Well we go to the same school, I'm one of Yugi's friends." Cat explained, Kay nodded as guilt came back, she had an apology to make.

"Do you happen to know Kim Simmin?" Kay asked, if Cat knew Yugi she had to know Kim, right?

"Yeah, I know her. Kim's not here, she's in the hospital." Cat explained "She and Bakura were attacked."

"Rare Hunters?" Kay asked alarmed. Kim was targeted too?

"We're not sure." Anzu spoke up, "And neither of them were in any condition to really say anything,"

"Odd," Kay said with a small frown, Marik had once said he was watching Kim, but could she really have been randomly attacked?

"I wonder what these guys want with us?" Anzu asked "I mean Cat and I aren't duelists,"

"We're Yugi's friends though." Cat replied "Marik has been hinting towards Ya-I mean Yugi that he's going to use us against him."

"How do you know that?" Anzu asked,

"After Yugi's duel with Arkana, Marik used some kind of trick to control Arkana into telling Yugi something. Marik told Yugi he was after the millennium puzzle and that he would use any means necessary to obtain it," Cat started to explain "I'm guessing we're going to be used for Yugi's cooperation." she fingered her cartouche nervously, "They kidnapped me once but I escaped"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Anzu asked with a twitch. Cat bit her lip.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't really think about that." she replied sheepishly. Anzu frowned a little,

"That doesn't explain why she's here." she pointed to Kay who was feeling even more guilty.

"I don't know why but Marik's targeting me too." Kay said.

The door opened and Mokuba was thrust into the room,

"Mokuba?" Cat asked,

"Ow, hey guys." Mokuba greeted.

"They got you too?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, I think we're being used as bait to get Seto's and Yugi's rare cards." Mokuba said. Kay twitched.

"Seto...Seto Kaiba? You're Mokuba Kaiba?" she asked, Mokuba nodded confirming her suspicions. "How can that arrogant ass hole have such an adorable little brother like you?" Kay asked. Everybody sweatdropped at that.

"We've wondered that too." Cat said quietly.

"We've gotta get out of here," Mokuba said. Anzu looked up at the high windows.

"There might be a way," she said standing up and going over to the big pile of boxes. Kay, Cat, and Mokuba followed her getting the idea.

In another part of the warehouse Jounouchi was just coming to only to see another man standing over him.

"You creeps think you're so tough don't you?" Jounouchi challenged as he tried wriggling out of the chair he was tied to. "Untie me and I'll show you what being a tough guy is all about, so what do ya say? Let me go now and I'll go easy on ya!" the stranger lifted his hand towards him "Hey! What are you doing? Get your grubby paws away from me! If you touch me you'll be sorry!" he threatened.

"With Katsuya Jounouchi as my mind slave little Yugi's Egyptian God card is as good as mine!" Marik declared using his millennium rod to possess Jounouchi,

the group had managed to stack the boxes high enough for them to reach the top, Mokuba and Cat had climbed first with Anzu and Kay following close behind.

"Go Mokuba!" Anzu encouraged. Mokuba climbed out of the building offering his hand to Cat who was currently struggling to climb out herself, but with the boxes shaking she was having a difficult time balancing herself.

"They're escaping!" a Rare Hunter exclaimed, the three who had checked on their hostages ran forward to the stack of boxes.

"Hurry Cat!" Anzu yelled, Kay punched at a Rare Hunter who was nearing but unfortunately with him falling backwards the boxes gave out. Anzu, Kay, and the Rare Hunters all screamed as they fell to the ground(_i can't help but laugh my head off at this scene)_ Kay and Anzu landed on top of the Rare Hunters. Cat succeeded in grabbing onto the ledge at the last moment and was crawling out the window.

"Anzu! Kay!" she cried.

"Don't worry about us, just go!" Anzu called towards her. Cat and Mokuba nodded and disappeared from site.

Two of the Rare Hunters grabbed the two girls and led them out of the room. Kay and Anzu exchanged glances and nodded.

"NOW!" Kay yelled as she elbowed her guy hard in the jaw, her captor loosened his grip and Kay took the opportunity to step on his foot and smash her head back into his throat. The guy made a choking sound and immediately released her. Anzu wasn't as fortunate, her captor seemed to be a little smarter than Kays.

"Go Kay!" Anzu cried. Kay hesitated but after seeing a few other Rare Hunters down the hall she knew she had to go.

"I'll be back Anzu! I promise!" she yelled over her shoulder breaking into a run. Once outside the building she was successful in getting ten more Rare Hunters to chase her.

"Maybe I should have thought this through." she said to herself picking up speed.

* * *

**Review and all that good stuff, have a good day! **


	30. A helicopter ride to remember

***slunks in***

**well...I've had some angsty issues. but i took a small vacation from everything. ****after some cheering up and a good dose of determination medicine I decided to press on, **

**thanks you guys for 100 reviews. You guys really are awesome and I truly appreciate your support.**

**Disclaimer: the usual. Don't own this stuff.**

* * *

"We have to find my friends and your brother Kaiba." Yami said to Kaiba. The two had defeated Umbra and Lumis and now stood at the top of the skyscraper they had been dueling on. Kaiba frowned irritated with Yami's obvious words.

"I know that." he shot back,

"then help me think of a plan." Yami told him, Kaiba opened his mouth to say something when a sudden wind picked up and a loud noise was heard. The two turned to see KC helicopter rise up to them, the side door opened and out jumped Cat and Mokuba.

"Cat!" Yami cried

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted relieved. The two young men ran up to the two.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked Cat, she nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I'm ok. I can't say the same for Kay or Anzu." she informed him.

"We had to leave the two to escape." Mokuba explained. Yami narrowed his eyes,

"What about Jounouchi? Kim?"

"I don't know what happened to Jounouchi but Kim's in a hospital with Bakura." Cat told him fingering her cartouche anxiously.

"What?"

"We'll explain later, but we really need to go back and help Anzu, Jounouchi, and Kay." Mokuba nodded in agreement. Kaiba turned to Yami,

"Well, since your friends helped save Mokuba I'll help you out. I don't like getting involved but I hate owing a favor even more."

"Thank you Kaiba." Yami said gratefully, Kaiba just "hmphed" and made a hand gesture to the helicopter. Everybody climbed in and the chopper took off.

Yami sat next to the window with Cat beside him, Kaiba sat on the other side with Mokuba next to him who was currently typing furiously on the laptop.

"I've picked up Jounouchi's tracking signal." Mokuba piped up. Yami breathed a sigh of relief, "It's in the area we were held captive at."

"Glad to know our satelite system is working." Kaiba mumbled. There was a beep and Mokuba narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"I'm also picking up a signal from Kay Simms duel disk." he said. Cat gave a sigh of relief.

"Glad to know she's ok." she said.

"Or not." Yami said looking down at the ground. He could see the girl running with maybe ten Rare Hunters behind her. Cat reached over Yami and opened the door,

"Kay!" she shouted.

Kay looked up and picked up her speed, she was feeling exhausted but she was relieved to see Cat in a helicopter. Above Kaiba kicked a rope ladder out,

"Grab on." he shouted down to her, Kay managed to grasp the fast moving rope and held tight as the chopper gained altitude. Slowly and shakily Kay climbed up, Cat offered her hand as Kay neared the top. Kay tried to reach it but Cat was just a few inches short from grasping onto her hand. Kay's grip started to slip but before she started to fall a hand roughly grabbed her wrist. Kay was surprised to see it was Seto Kaiba's hand.

"Thanks." she panted after reaching the top. Kaiba scowled slightly,

"Oh great. You." he said.

"I could say the same thing in the same tone." Kay retorted with a glare. Yami and Cat were staring in both amusement and nervousness, the way the two glared at one another made it seem world war three could break out, 400 feet above the ground.

"Er, do you two know each other?" Cat asked,

"He goes to our school and of course he's hosting this tournament." Kay said keeping her glare fixed on Kaiba "Of course I'm going to know him."

"She's related to the man who tried stealing my company, we've encountered before as well." Kaiba said smoothly meeting Kay's fierce eyes, he vaguely remembered holding one of Pegasus's men captive and Pegasus had broke off their conversation to talk to this girl.

"He did not! My uncle would never do such a thing." Kay protested,

"Ha. Just ask him. And you're not in the position to be a brat, I just saved your life." Kaiba replied angrily.

"I didn't ask you to." Kay protested.

"Fine, next time I'll let you fall and break your neck."

"At least I had the courtesy to say thank you." Kay shot back. Kaiba opened his mouth to say something but Yami cut in.

"How did you escape?" he asked. Kay turned her attention from Kaiba pretty quickly,

"Oh, uh, it was pretty easy self defense movements," she replied sitting down next to Cat which just happened to be across from Kaiba, she tried ignoring that fact.

"Well we should be able to track down Jounouchi and Anzu pretty quickly, I remember where they kept us captive." Mokuba said to lighten the mood.

"Oh uh, I don't think Anzu is there anymore. You see after Mokuba and Cat escaped we were taken out of the storage room, that's when I was able to free myself but Anzu didn't have a chance. She told me to get help, I'm sorry." Kay apologized.

"It's not your fault Kay," Yami tried to assure her,

"I'm sure we'll find them anyway," Mokuba said. "There's no way they can be traveling faster than us, and we do have Jououchi's duel disk working."

"I'm more concerned with more important issues." Kaiba spoke up. Both Yami and Kay rolled their eyes, "Like finding the third Egyptian God card"

"_That rings a bell." _Kay mused upon hearing that,

"Tell me Yugi who is this Marik guy? I know he leads the Rare Hunters but what else do you know about him?" Kaiba asked,

"Well I've never actually seen him. He uses his millennium rod to control his Rare Hunters. It connects to my millennium puzzle."

"Hmph those again, spare me the bogus magic talk Yugi." Kaiba told him

"Kaiba, you've experienced firsthand of the millennium items, or have you forgotten our first duel and Pegasus's millennium eye?" Yami challenged. (_Way to rub it in Yami)_

"My Uncle's millennium eye?" Kay asked sharply, her mind was racing a mile a minute. Kaiba brought up the Egyptian God Cards, did he have one? And both Yugi and Marik seemed to have millennium items, Kay knew her uncle used to possess one but had lost it. To whom exactly?

"It was merely a cheap trick." Kaiba assured everybody.

"But Seto, Pegasus really DID trap us." Mokuba insisted.

"That's enough, just drop it Mokuba." Kaiba snapped.

"What about my uncle?" Kay asked Yami leaning back and giving him a hard look.

"I'm sure your uncle never filled you in on the details during Duelist Kingdom, did he Kay?" Yami asked, his gaze was steady and calm.

"Hmph, and to think I felt guilty about falsely accusing you." she told him. Yami looked surprised.

"I'm sorry?"

"My uncle called earlier, he just came out of his coma and he's doing ok. He doesn't have his millennium eye but he did confirm it wasn't your fault. So I'm sorry about my drama issue with you earlier." Kay apologized.

"I can assure you it's not my fault, but I'm glad to hear he's ok." Yami gave her a small smile.

"Now what were you talking about earlier? Egyptian God cards? Magic?" Kay asked,

"I'm a little curious too." Cat said quietly.

"Pegasus used his millennium eye to trap souls in the Shadow Realm, such as Mokuba, Kaiba, and my grandpa." Yami started to explain.

"Are you serious?" Kay asked incredulously.

"Don't listen to him, it's just a bunch of cheap tricks." Kaiba snapped. Kay glanced up at Kaiba who returned her stare "Yugi and his nutcase friends still believe in magic and hocus pocus crap, I may not like your uncle but I'd hate to see a potential rival go into a mental institute because she believed Yugi's theory of magic."

"Oh how sweet, I didn't know you cared." Kay said icily.

"But-it was real." Cat insisted. "I've witnessed two shadow games and the power of the millennium items. Pegasus told us his tragic tale!"

"Believe what you want Kaiba but I assure you Kay my puzzle is no trick, and neither was your uncles eye. He wanted to gain control of Kaiba corporation, although he had good intentions in raising his dead wife."

"Aunt Cecilia?" Kay asked, grief still clung to her about her long dead aunt. "I was very little when she died but I remember the sadness and loneliness my uncle went through."

"Enough pity for him. Let's get on with more pressing matters." Kaiba grumbled.

"Will you shut up?" Kay shouted at the CEO. "Just because you have no heart does not give you the right to judge anothers actions!"

"Who says you can judge me?" Kaiba challenged. Kay actually rose from her seat to hover over the taller man.

"I can say the same for you!"

"Guys!" Mokuba shouted "Let's not fight," Kay and Kaiba glanced at him before Kay sat back down glaring, Kaiba merely glared back at her.

"He/She started it." they said at the same time.

Cat and Yami exhanged amused glances before shaking their heads.

"Almost childlike." Yami sighed.

"I'd say like a married couple." Cat giggled. The two glaring teens switched their glares to her.

"We are not!" they both protested at the same time.

"Uh huh." Cat replied, but she scooted closer to Yami when the glares became murderous.

"Anyway back to what I was saying earlier, my puzzle is not a trick." Yami broke in "And I'm not exactly who you think I am."

"Huh?" Kaiba asked a little interested.

"I'm a 3,000 year old Pharaoh who resides in the chambers of the puzzle." Yami told them. Kay and Kaiba's jaws dropped at that.

"No way." Kaiba said "That's just ridiculous, first you feed me that bullcrap of secret magical powers then you say you're a reincarnated spirit who lives inside an object?"

"That's a lot to take in." Kay mused.

"Look, I can believe you to be some crazy alter Ego of Yugi's, that's at least a little more explainable but to say but what you're saying now is a lie. That woman Ishizu told me the same story and I didn't believe her." Kaiba said, frustration was laced in his voice.

"Kaiba, do us all a favor and shut up." Kay snapped. Everybody sweatdropped at that,

"It is true Kaiba, at one time I was Pharaoh of Egypt."

"That's pretty cool." Mokuba said.

"It is true." Cat spoke up again. "Ishizu told me the story as well, I believe her."

Kaiba gave a small chuckle "Next you'll be telling me the tooth fairy is real."

"You mean she's not?" Mokuba asked his eyes widening.

"Of course she is!" Kay reassured him "Your big brother just didn't get a dollar for every baby tooth he lost cuz he's too much of an asshole to deserve one."

"Ouch." Cat murmured with a smile. Kaiba gave her another glare.

"Shut it you."

Kay merely stuck out her tougne.

"So let's get this straight," Cat began "Marik wants to take over the world and he believes aquiring the three God Cards will help him achieve his goal." Yami nodded

"Exactly,"

"Do me a favor and stop corrupting my brother with your lies." Kaiba said.

"They're not lies!" Yami protested "You've heard his plans yourself. Marik's power is very real and very dangerous. We need to find Anzu and Jounouchi quickly,"

"We're about two miles away from our target." Mokuba informed them,

"Good, I'm tired hearing about your friends." Kaiba grumbled.

"Just because you don't have any..." Kay trailed off.

"Like you're one to talk?" Kaiba challenged.

"Actually yes I am cuz I DO have friends,"

"Hmph, I don't see what you see in that third rate duelist Jounouchi." Kaiba turned his frustration to Yami.

"Jounouchi has become a fine duelist." Yami insisted with a small glare himself.

"Jounouchi...I think he participated in my uncle's tournament, it rings a bell." Kay said aloud.

"He came in second." Cat told her.

"Ah yes, I heard that his deck is basically luck."

"well..." Cat trailed off.

"It may be, but Jounouchi does know how to make the cards in his favor." Yami told her.

"I'll have to see it for myself." Kay replied.

"the Rare Hunters hideout!" Mokuba exclaimed pointing out the window. Everybody huddled around the closest window to them to see a lone figure standing calmly outside on the dock.

"That looks like Jounouchi," Yami said.

"Begin our descent immediately." Kaiba ordered the pilot.

"I didn't think he hated Jounouchi that much." Kay muttered.

"Dont' worry my friends. I'll save you." Yami vowed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Domino city hospital Kim was now sitting on her injured friends bed. Currently she was holding his hand but Bakura had long gone back to sleep,

"_I know the plan between Bakura and Marik. I know Marik's real identity and here I am sitting in a stupid hospital letting Marik get away with it. But everytime I make a move to get up the spirit comes out and gives me a look." _Kim thought to herself. She was getting frustrated with every passing second, not only was she mad that she couldn't leave the hospital she was mad at herself for being so weak. She should have fought harder, should have warned her friends while she was with them.

"You don't have to worry so much." a voice spoke up. Kim jumped but only saw Grandpa behind her,

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"He'll be fine, no need to get uptight," Grandpa gave her a knowing smile and his eyes flickered to their hands. Kim blushed, but it wasn't like she wanted to hold his hand.

Bakura had insisted on it when Grandpa talked with a doctor about their conditions earlier.

"_Kim,"_

"_Yes?" Kim asked giving him a reproachful frown._

"_Come here," he commanded raising himself slightly. Kim had hesitated for a moment but nevertheless stood up and walked to the side of his bed, standing over him, "Sit." he patted the bed. Kim sat. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Bakura spoke again. "Now, hold my hand."_

"_What?" Kim exclaimed, her heart gave a loud thud and her face flushed._

"_If there's anything I hate more than snooping girls it's repeating myself." he growled. "Hold. My. Hand."_

"_Wh-why?" Kim asked, Bakura gave her a lazy smirk before taking hold of her limp hand himself._

"_To ensure your cooperation" _he had told her, his grip tightened before closing his eyes and allowing himself to sleep,

"_I've got to find a way to warn my friends without endangering them some more. But how do I do it?" _Kim asked herself angrily.

* * *

**And thus ends the epic chapter.**

**Hurrah we know what Yami truly is, and do I sense a romantic spark between Kay and Kaiba? **

**Kaiba: you're out of your mind.**

**Kay: at least she has friends.**

**Me: WAIT! Cease your fighting! Let me pop some popcorn before you go all out!**

**Pretty short chapter but more soon to come, my angsty issues are gone. And against my better judgement I put in some kim and Bakura.**

**Kaiba: yeah, you should put more me in there.**

**Kay: *slugs him* egotistical jerk.**

**You know the drill. Review, favorite and stuff. I gotta go get my popcorn!**

***Cat and Yami merely sweatdrop.***


	31. Friends through Hell

**Hello to all! Sorry, I really wanted this updated sooner but lately my computers been giving me problems so meh, *pulls out baseball bat * **

**Disclaimer don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything.**

* * *

Marik Ishtar was strolling the docks of Domino City, followed closely by a boy with blonde hair and dead looking brown eyes, his friend beside him had the same dead expression. Katsuya Jounouchi and Anzu Mazaki.

"It won't be much longer before Yugi comes to rescue his friends." Marik said with a smug smirk. Behind the possessed friends were two Rare Hunters,

"Hey, keep moving." one of them said roughly shoving Jounouchi

"Hey, don't hurt my precious dolls." Marik chided glancing behind. Usually Jounouchi was much more loud mouthed but he was quiet. "With the power of my millennium rod I can make you kill yourself just by my thoughts."

_They're my pawns now._ _They'll do whatever I tell them to do, and I will just sit back and watch the show._

"Master Marik." the other Rare Hunter spoke up. Marik paused.

"Yes Rishid?" he asked, the man called Rishid kneeled down humbly presenting twelve locator cards.

"I've successfully gained twelve locator cards," Rishid explained. Marik turned to him and gave him a smirk of satisfaction.

"Good job, you must have taken everybody head on."

"I did not want to trouble you Master, that is why it's not necessary for you to brainwash me, but; if it is your command then I will challenge Yugi when he appears." Rishid told him.

"Do you want to take all my fun away?" Marik asked amused. "Rishid, I haven't forgotten my instincts as a duelist." but nevertheless he reached out his hand for the Locator cards.

"Here are the locator cards, please take them."

Marik did and stared at the clear card shapes,

"I guess I can advance to the final round. And of course you're coming with me." the boy said. Rishid nodded.

"_In the final rounds the three Gods will clash, but first we will see if Yugi kills his best friend. Or if Jounouchi will kill Yugi for me and take back my Slifer card."_

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, we've reached our designation." the pilot announced.

"Yugi, I don't believe in all this Ancient magic hocus pocus crap you've been telling me about. But suppose it is real? How do you know Jounouchi hasn't been set up to fight you?" Kaiba challenged. Yami gave him a hard look.

"Jounouchi would never do that." Cat protested.

"No matter What, I will save my friends Kaiba." Yami said,

"You can say that, but you can't answer my question because of the dillemma in your heart." Kaiba replied with an arrogant smirk, _(omygosh did Kaiba say heart?)_

"Dillemma?"

"Listen Yugi, during our battle with the Rare Hunters earlier you preached to me about the power of unity. What good will it be to you if you have to fight the person you care about?"

Yami just looked out the window and glared angrily outside. He didn't have an answer to that question.

"Do you know why humans fight? Why we battle one another?" Kaiba asked,

"Oh please Dr. Kaiba, do tell." Kay replied sarcastically. Kaiba spared her a small glare before he continued

"It's because of the passion of winning. So we can love ourselves in that moment."

"Like he doesn't love himself enough." Kay muttered, Cat gave a small tight smile.

"I look forward to your answer, let's see you play "friends" at the brink of Hell." Kaiba told Yami. Yami grit his teeth determinely.

"Here we are!" Mokuba exclaimed. Everybody looked outside the window to see Domino Pier, a large boat was docked on the side and in that moment Yami had a flashback.

"_Jounouchi, let's fight together. Let's head to the island as duelists. We'll battle Pegasus together to save Grandpa and Shizuka." Yami told Jounouchi. Jounouchi nodded gripping a lone star chip in his hand._

_Beside them Anzu, Honda, Cat, Bakura, and Kim gave the two duelists encouraging smiles. And thus their first adventure begun._

Kaiba's helicopter made its way to land on the docks, a few feet away Katsuya Jounouchi stood there expectantly, a voice ringing in his mind.  
_"Kill, kill Him. Kill Yugi!"_

The helicopter landed finally, and a few moments later Yami and Kaiba hopped out, followed closely by Kay, Cat, and Mokuba.

"Jounouchi!" Yami called. Jounouchi stood there mindlessly not answering to his friends calls. "Jounouchi are you ok?" Yami asked. Finally his friend looked up and Yami gave a gasp of horror.

"Yugi. I've been waiting for you." Jounouchi said with a cruel tone in his voice.

"No!" Yami gasped.

* * *

Hiroto Honda ran up to a sales lady,

"Hi there! I'm going to need some food to go." he said hurriedly.

"What would you like?" the woman asked, Honda frowned thoughtfully before selecting a few boxes. A train whistle rang throughout the entire station, Honda gave the woman some yen telling her to keep the change before running back to his train.

A girl with long reddish brown hair sat alone on a seat, her eyes were bandaged and she wore jean shorts along with a yellow and pink t-shirt. Although she couldn't see she felt the train jerk forward.

"I wonder if Honda made it back in ok?" she asked aloud. A few seconds later Honda sat in the seat across from her.

"sorry about that." he apologized. "I got us something to eat,"

"Thanks." Shizuka said with a small smile. Honda handed her a box which she took but instead of opening it she sat there holding it. "I wonder how my brother is doing?" she wondered.

"I'm sure he's just fine." Honda said with a kind smile.

* * *

"Jounouchi what's wrong?" Yami asked, Jounouchi didn't answer. Merely gave him a small frown. _"He's been brainwashed by Marik." _Yami deduced. (_well done you! What gave it away? His vacant expression or ooc-ness?) _"Jounouchi wake up! Do you hear that?" Yami asked desperatlely, the boat horn had sounded. "That's the same sound that we heard before we left for Duelist Kingdom." he remined his friend.

"That, doens't mean a thing to me." Jounouchi replied. Yami's eyes widened, Cat even winced a bit.

"Wow, Marik wasn't kidding." Kay said astonished.

"You and I will fight, in a duel of Life and Death." Jounouchi said raising his Duel Disk arm.

"No!" Yami yelled. "Jounouchi! Please, don't let him control you like this! You're not thinking straight."

"Haha!" Jounouchi cackled "Thinking straight? But of course I am, I'm thinking about how I'm going to _**kill **_you."

"It's no good, he's completely under his spell."

"This isn't right." Cat whispered. "This isn't Jounouchi."

"You can't run away Yugi. You have to fight me, and then you will die."

"Jounouchi please fight!"

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked "Jounouchi's acting really weird."

"He's under the control of Marik." Cat replied, "Marik's been threatening Yami about using his friends against him. Then he kidnapped us all. I wondered what he's got up his sleeve?"

"It's obvious he wants the two to just duel." Kay said "But from the tone of Jounouchi's voice I'd say he really does intend to kill Yugi."

"But how would he do that?" Cat asked worriedly.

"A duelist must be prepared to crush all opponents. You'll never get anywhere if you don't apply the same to your friends. That is the way of battle."

"Isn't that a bit much to say just about a card game?" Cat asked Kaiba.

"If you take it easy on the people closest to you, you'll never get anywhere." Kaiba snapped. _"Now show me your answer Yugi." _he thought to himself.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Kaiba." Kay said with a nod. "It may just be a simple card game but the game is designed to have strategies and special tricks, you have to outsmart your opponent and take risks to gain the upperhand. Dueling is a form of battling, my uncle had the original design from Ancient Egypt itself."

"This is going too far." Cat protested anyway.

"If Yugi wants to win he's going to have to throw away his belief of unity and friendship and just fight." Kaiba stated.

"And now I'm changing sides." Kay sighed "I agree with Cat, this is a bit ridiculous for a simple duel."

"Jounouchi," Yami started "I want to duel you in Battle City from the bottom of my heart. But I want us to face each other as duelists, fighting for pride not our lives." Jounouchi said nothing "Remember our promise?" Yami cried.

"_Here's your Red Eyes." Yami said gently to Jounocuhi. Jounouchi's brown eyes flickered to the card in his friends hand, he hesitated but finally shook his head and turned away._

"_You keep it, you won it fair and square." he said. Yami blinked in surprised._

"_But it's your card."_

"_If I take that card then I'll just get farther away from being a duelist." Jounouchi said, "That card means more than anything to me, but I've been leaning on it for too long. I've made a 40 card deck that will do without Red Eyes Black Dragon and I'll use it to battle in this tournament. My ante will be Time Wizard." _

_Yami nodded in understanding._

"_I'll become a true duelist in Battle City," Jounouchi said with a smile "But will you promise me something Yugi? When the time comes that I can call myself a duelist...will you fight me?"_

"_Let's do it Jounouchi." Yami replied "I'll hold onto your Red Eyes Black Dragon until you're ready for it."_

"Those words touched me, and I think I've made it this far in the tournament so I could keep that promise to you." Yami stated sincerely, Jounouchi kept his blank scowl directed at Yami "This isn't the battle we're supposed to be having! It's a trap set by Marik."

Jounouchi smirked at those last words "Follow me Yugi," he ordered turning away "The Duel of Death is over here." he then proceeded to walk away leaving the five behind.

"It's no use Yugi, you can't talk your way out of this." a voice said to the side, everybody stiffened recognizing that voice. "Your friend is my doll and his emotions are controlled by my hatred toward you."

"Marik!" Yami yelled turning towards the sound. Everybody followed his gaze to see Anzu standing off to the side, she gave a small cruel grin towards Yami.

"I am speaking to you through this girl." Anzu stated,

"He's controlling Anzu!" Cat cried.

"Now follow me if you wish to save your friends." Anzu said walking off. Yami growled before following her.

Yami came to a four sided dock with an anchor hanging overhead, Jounouchi stood across from him,

"What is this?"

"This is my arena of death." Jounouchi spoke. "For this duel you'll both wear handcuffs." a few moments later the two boys had handcuffs around their wrists to which Yami realized it connected to an anchor, Jounouchi chuckled at Yami's realization.  
"Do you see it? We're both chained to that anchor, it weighs more than six hundred pounds, on the side is a bomb, once our life points reach zero the bomb will go off and in fifteen seconds the anchor will fall dragging the loser with it. Now see that box at your feet? That holds the key to your release." _(pretty sure wishshipping fans are about ready to die from the two hints) _"You'll have fifteen seconds to unlock your handcuff and escape before the anchor drops to the bottom of the bay."

"So the loser will be dragged into the sea!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yami! Don't go through with this!" Cat called out desperatlely. "Think about it, you or Jounouchi are going to drown!"

"Quiet girl!" Anzu snapped, Cat blinked before remembering Marik was speaking through her "You're lucky you and that other pesky girl escaped or I'd force feed you poison."

"You can't play with peoples lives like this you sicko!" Kay snapped.

"I've heard enough of this." Mokuba piped up. "Seto we have to do something." he looked up at his older brother who was glaring at the scene before him.

"Please Kaiba, you're in charge." Cat told him, Kay crossed her arms.

"Let's see if Egoman has a heart, or at least enough common sense." she challenged. Kaiba frowned some more and stepped forward.

"Alright, as head of Battle City I demand that you stop this duel right now." he commaned,

"That a boy." Kay complimented him with a smirk.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Marik replied through Anzu. The said girl sat in a chair as cuffs strapped her wrists and ankles to the seat.

"Anzu!" Cat cried.

"I don't want to leave little Anzu out of all the fun," "Anzu" said with a evil smile, "If any of you try to interfere I have another twist set up." a crane drove up carrying a very large crate,

"Oh my gosh," Kay gasped "He wouldn't stoop this low...would he?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaiba asked,

"I've taken one more measure to prevent anybody from interfering; if anybody tries to interfere this crate you see dangling over my head will fall. You wouldn't want to put little Anzu in danger would you?"

"Marik you freak!" Kay yelled,

"Try any funny business and I press this button." A Rare Hunter chided stepping out of the crane and showing the switch.

"I can't stop this duel." Kaiba seethed.

"That's going too far!" Yami called, "Your anger is at me so leave my friends out of this."

"Jounouchi" gave a small chuckle "And there's one more thing. If there is no winner within sixty minutes the bomb will go off and the anchor will plummet to the sea dragging us both." he said, Yami looked horrified,

"Damn, he really thought this through." Kay growled.

"Marik! Why are you doing this?" Cat called, there were tears of anger and worry pricking at her eyes "We've done nothing to you so why would you go this far for one measly duel with Yami? You've already had your chance!"

"Jounouchi" gave her a glare

"Revenge of course, and power. When I'm through with you Yugi I'll take back my Egyptian God card AND your millennium puzzle."

"If I win will you set my friends free?" Yami asked.

"Anzu" gave a laugh. "You'll have to fish Jounouchi out from the sea." she taunted. "but before we begin this duel I wouldn't want to leave little Anzu out of all the fun." Anzu's body slumped in the chair and her eyes closed.

"Anzu!" Kay called. Anzu opened her eyes slowly trying to remember all that had happened.

"Yugi? Guys?" she mumbled looking up, the first thing she saw was Jounouchi and Yami facing off handcuffed, and she herself was strapped down. "What's going on?"

"Now there's one last thing of business. Yugi, your Egyptian God card is off limits, so if you were thiinking of using it against me think again. Take it out of your deck now." 'Jounouchi' said. Yami frowned and reached for his belt

"_I wasn't going to use it in the first place." _he thought to himself, he took hold of the box that was strapped to his belt and remembered that Red Eyes Black Dragon was in there, he added the card to his deck in hopes that it would trigger some of Jounouchi's memories, then finished unbuckling the belt.

"As you wish Marik, I keep my special cards in here." he held up the belt with the box on it.

"Good, now place Slifer on the ground." Yami threw it to the ground obediantly, "So whoever wins will claim Slifer while the other goes swimming. I think it's time to begin this duel."

"Yugi verses Jounouchi?" Anzu asked surprised.

"Are you ready to duel Yugi?"

"I am." Yami replied calmly,

"Prepare to lose fool!"

"LET'S DUEL!" the two shouted gaining 4,000 lifepoints.

"_heh heh, kill Yugi Jounouchi, Kill your best friend." _Marik commanded into Jounouchi's mind.

"_Stay strong, I'll awaken your duelists heart," _Yami thought,

"Kay," Cat said quietly turning to her "We've got to do something. This time I can't just sit back and watch," Kay nodded in agreement.

"I'm trying to work out the technical difficulties." she assured Cat, she gave a small glance to Kaiba "I may recruit Egoman for some help," she shuddered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Domino City hopsital Kim was still sitting on her friends bed and was nodding in and out of sleep, the pain relievers were making her feel drowsy.

"It's odd to see you in this state." she mumbled to Bakura, he opened his eyes to give her a cold look.

"It's temporary, I'm much stronger than you think."

"Don't doubt you." she replied.

"Good," he breathed closing his eyes. "I hope for your sake you're much stronger than you look."

"Pardon?" Kim asked giving him a frown, he smirked,

"If Marik fails with his plan we may be out of here sooner than you think."

"Marik will fail." Kim said determinely "Yami's much stronger than him, besides Marik's just a coward hiding behind my friends and using us for his plan. All cowards are defeated in the end."

"No wonder you quickly succumbed to me." Bakura snapped.

"Shut up." Kim growled. Bakura's hand tightened around hers and she let out a gasp of pain.

"I can easily break you," he hissed grabbing the front of her already torn shirt and dragging her closer, "You're nothing but a weak pathetic little girl hiding behind her friends."

"That's not true." Kim replied angrily, "And don't call me little,"

Bakura chuckled cruelly then released her shirt and relaxed into the bed. Just then the door opened and Grandpa walked in, Kim flushed realizing that she was still hovering over Bakura and what the position might look like.

"Er...did I interrupt something?" Grandpa asked,

"No. No you didn't," Kim replied calmly leaning back to her original position trying to calm her fast beating heart.

Grandpa didn't see but Bakura's hand tightened even more on Kim's, she worried that if he didn't stop she would be treated to a broken hand soon.  
But she knew what he meant by this, he still had control over her right now, one false move could lead to disaster.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! The flames of my deck have been turned up even higher. I don't even need monsters to defeat you!" Jounouchi cried viciously, Yami had slumped a little from the earlier attack. Throughout the duel so far he had taken hit after hit after hit. His lifepoints were down to 1300, Jounouchi was still at 4,000.

"Don't you feel the pain in your duelists heart?" Yami asked,

"I don't know what you're even talking about," Jounouchi replied,

"This pain in my body, is not from your cards, it's the pain of my sadness at seeing you lose your heart like this."

"_Scream all you like Yugi, I've implanted my burning hatred towards you, your friend only lives to serve me, and he just loves to kill." _Marik thought.

"I will crush you." Jounouchi said,

"_Other me!" _a voice cried within Yami, he gasped seeing Yugi appear beside him _"Partner"_

"_I've never seen you in so much pain, maybe I can cut that pain in half. So I have a favor to ask of you; let me fight Jounouchi."_

"_Partner?"_

"_A long time ago when I was afraid of everybody Jounouchi called me a friend. He's risked his life and his pride for me before."_

"_But he's too strong, it's not like we're fighting Jounouchi, we're fighting Marik!"_

"_I know that, but...once you told me that my wish for friends was not granted by the puzzle but by me." Yugi clenched the chain "I want to prove it in this battle."_

"_Alright." Yami agreed "But if your life is in danger I'm taking over." _(puzzleshippers go "AW!")

the Millennium Puzzle glowed and with that Yugi took over.

"Jounouchi, I'm your opponent now." he said.

"WHAT?" Marik screeched

"Yugi?" Cat asked surprised.

"Listen here you little runt, you're no match for me, bring him back out!" 'Jounouchi' yelled angrily,

"Too bad, my turn." Yugi said drawing his card. He looked at it and felt pleased. Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"_Crush them Jounouchi, kill them both, the vessel and the Pharaoh!"_ Marik yelled angrily.

"I'll win back your heart Jounouchi!" Yugi thought determinedly

"Stop stalling and get on with your turn!" Jounouchi yelled angrily,

"My next card...is exchange!" Yugi activated his magic card, "We each take a look at the others hand and take a card.

"heh, so that's your strategy, your hand must be awful." Jounouchi walked over to Yugi "now show me your cards."

Yugi grit his teeth and flipped his hand around.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon." Jounouchi exclaimed

"What is he thinking?" Kaiba asked surprised.

"Well this is an easy choice." Jounouchi reached and took hold of the Red Eyes black dragon card; but then his hand started trembling, he couldn't pluck the card from Yugi's hand. "Wh-why can't I take it?" he shouted angrily grabbing his head, instead his hand took hold of Card Destruction. Yugi smiled

"I knew it, you haven't completely lost your duelists heart!" he said, Jounouchi turned away curse words flying left and right in his head,

"All I need...is this card to destroy you." Marik muttered trying to keep his pride, _"why didn't he take that dragon?" _

"You promised me you wouldn't use it until the time came, now I know you're going to stay true to your word. I'm going to use it to win back your heart."

"You better hurry!" Marik snapped making Jounouchi point to the anchor "We'll see if the Pacific ocean is big enough for your mouth."

"We'll always be friends Jounouchi, that's why I know it's not you talking." Yugi said with tears in his eyes "Now I sacrifice two monsters and summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! ATTACK!"

The dragon let out a ball of fire aiming it at Jounouchi's Alligator Swordsman and putting his lifepoints at 3100,

"That was nothing." he said "I'll keep using illegal spell cards until you're finished."

"_Partner, it's getting too dangerous now, let me take over." Yami said, _Yugi shook his head slowly and with trembling fingers he took off his treasured millennium puzzle.

"No. I'm going to fight. Til the End." he declared.

* * *

**And I think that's a good place to stop it, yes sir it is. This is a pretty emotional part in the story, so I hope you enjoyed the small break of romance and instead we get to concentrate on "Duelists Heart" and Loyalty and all that jazz.**

**Next chapter is the Friendship drinking game, so go get your desired drinks! Just kidding! **

**see you next chapter.**

**review and that fun stuff please **


	32. Friends Til the End

**Ok my loyal readers, got your appropriate drinks ready to roll? Good, by appropriate I mean non alchoholic drinks cuz...this is a kids show XD **

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

Honda and Shizuka stepped off the train and went into Domino City

"are we really here?" Shizuka asked, Honda nodded even though she couldn't see.

"Yep, and soon we'll find your brother." he promised, then realized he didn't know where they were! Yugi and Jounouchi didn't have cell phones, "Hey wait here, I'm gonna call Anzu." Honda went to the pay phone and dialed Anzu's number, however a few blocks away Anzu's crushed phone still lay on the sidewalk beeping weakly, "Heh, that's weird, that girl always answers her phone." Honda mused,  
"Sorry Shizuka, she didn't pick up, man I feel like an idiot, I should have set up a meeting place."

"Oh it's ok Honda." Shizuka assured him "I'm sure we'll find them, after all how hard can it be?"  
Honda smiled at her optimism and so he put his arm around her and started to lead the girl through the city.

Little did they know that three Rare Hunters were watching them.

"I'm going to fight, til the end." Yugi declared holding his millennium puzzle.

"_Partner, NO!" _Yami pleaded,

"Are you ready to give up Little Yugi?" Marik asked, "I activate this magic card Hinotama," a blast of fire hit Yugi who fell to his knees from the force.

"YUGI!" Cat and Anzu both cried out."

"Now I summon Rocket Warrior."

"Jounouchi, no matter what, I can't kill you." Yugi said softly,

"My monster has a special ability, when it's my battle phase I can have Rocket Warrior transform into a rocket and attack monsters, inflicting 1500 points of damage."

Yugi began to leave his place on the field towards Jounouchi, "So go my warrior, damage his Red Eyes Black Dragon!" the monster turned into a rocket and aimed itself at Red Eyes Black Dragon bringing the dragon to 900 points, Jounouchi laughed maniacally but then stopped abruptly clutching his head,  
"this pain, why does it hurt?" he asked to himself.

"Jounouchi," Yugi said weakly "I don't want this puzzle to sink to the bottom of the sea, so please...hold onto it." he put the chain around Jounouchi's neck.

"What's he doing?" Kaiba asked "He's really going to lose." Kay thwacked him on the arm

"Don't say stuff like that!" she scolded.

"I-I just can't, I can't end your life, so...when the time comes, please hold onto the puzzle." Yugi pleaded, hearing no response from Jounouchi he headed back to his spot, "I won't give up until the very end."

"_That fool just gave us his most prized possession,"_

Cat's eyes widened, "Th-that's one of Yugi's most treasured object, that holds Yami's spirit, why'd he give that to Jounouchi?" she asked.  
Neither Kay nor Kaiba had an answer, they just stared in both shock and confusion.

"_Listen up my mind slave, crush the puzzle into a thousand pieces, and throw it into the sea!" _Marik ordered Jounouchi, the boy plucked the piece with the eye on it out, clenching the piece he brought up his hand ready to throw it as far as he could.

"No Jounouchi! Don't do that!" Cat yelled to him, Yugi's eyes widened, but he made no move to stop his friend.

Jounouchi's arm began to tremble, he clutched the puzzle part even more as if it were a life line,

"N-no, I-I can't do it." he whispered sinking to his knees, after a few moments he managed to put the puzzle back together "I'm a duelist. I don't care about some revenege from 3,000 years ago." he stated "I'll settle this in a duel."  
Yugi smiled, he knew there was still hope to win back Jounouchi's heart, but he better do it in fifteen minutes.

"Your turn Yugi! Draw a card!"

Yugi nodded and drew "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior."

"_I'll fight on the brink of death if that's what it takes to get you back Jounouchi," _Yugi vowed.

**TBC**

**Jk**

Honda and Shizuka were still walking through the city, Honda keeping his eyes peeled for any of his friends,

"I guess our only hope is to find someone with six locator cards and see where the finals are being held at." Honda said, suddenly three men surrounded them, Honda didn't like the look of them, they wore dark purple robes._(fear the purple robes)_  
"Hey, what do you guys want? We're not looking for trouble."

"Too bad, we are." one of them replied. Honda crouched down a little

"Here, get on my back." he told Shizuka, she did and Honda began running into an alley. (_oh that's smart)_

He ran for a little while then spotted an exit, unfortunately for him another Rare Hunter was blocking his way, the other two were right behind him. Honda stopped and let Shizuka off his back, _"I bet I can take these guys on, but I have to protect Shizuka." _he thought to himself.

"You're going to come with us."

"We aren't going anywhere." Honda declared.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." one of them said,

"You guessed right,"  
The Rare Hunters began their attack, one grabbing hold of Shizuka.

Just then a dice came flying out nowhere slamming itself into a Rare Hunters head

"And there's more where that came from!" a voice yelled.

"It's Otogi!" Honda exclaimed.

"The one and only!" he threw more dice at the Rare Hunters. Honda picked up Shizuka and started running. "so how you been?" Otogi asked

"Talk later run now!"

"Right!"

"Why are these two dueling?" Anzu asked worriedly,

"They were forced into it by some guy named Marik." Mokuba explained.

"He wants Yugi's Egyptian God Card and the puzzle." Cat said.

"So now they're dueling for it," Kay spoke up

"Then he's the one Ishizu warned us about!" Anzu cried, "It makes sense now."

"Hey Kid, if you don't pipe down you're done for." the Rare Hunter yelled, Anzu looked up seeing the crate hanging over her head

"You wouldn't dare! You don't have the guts" she challenged.

"Wanna bet?" the Rare hunter growled

"Stop it Anzu! This guy isn't messing around, don't test him!" Cat yelled,

"Kaiba! Please stop this duel! The whole world will be in danger"

"We can't, it's too risky!" Mokuba said helplessly.

"There's gotta be a way to save her." Kay looked at Seto "Kaiba, I know we're not on good terms but we have to help her, if it hadn't been for her ALL of us would be in danger."  
Kaiba nodded

"I know."

"We need some kind of diversion."

"I think I have something in mind." Kaiba said with a small smirk, he leaned down and whispered something in her ear, Kay nodded in understanding, Kaiba then clicked on his collar "It's me, now listen up." he started off.

Honda and Otogi spied the Rare Hunters a few yards away, but much to their luck they didn't seem them. They both let out breaths of relief.

"Thanks Otogi."

"don't mention it." Otogi said smiling,

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you left to advertise your game or something to other companies."

"I did, but I heard about battle City so I came to check things out. I was hoping to run into Yugi but you'll do anyway. By the way who's the girl?"

"You remember Katsuya Jounouchi? That's his sister." Honda explained. Otogi thought for a moment before remembering he had forced Jounouchi into a dogs outfit, he nodded "Oh and for Shizuka's sake don't mention how you humuliated Jounouchi, she really looks up to him."

"I see." Otogi said quietly. "By the way who were those guys chasing us?"

"I don't know, but by the look of them I didn't like it,"

"I can say one thing, those guys don't really like you," Otogi pointed out

"Wow Sherlock, way to go, did you figure that out by yourself?" Honda asked sarcastically.

"Hey guys, if those jerks are after us does that mean-?" Shizuka asked worriedly

"That they're after our friends too; Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu may be in even more trouble than we are now, and I would bet that Cat and Kim may be in danger as well." Honda said.

"You've got to snap out of it Jounouchi! Time is running out!" Yugi yelled, he had reduced Jounouchi's life points to 1500 whilst he himself still had 700.

"Nothing can save you!" Jounouchi yelled

"Well I set one card face down." Yugi said "And now I use Beast of Gilford to attack your panther warrior!" (now at 500 attack points)

"Not so fast, reveal my two face down cards, Skull dice and just to be safe Graceful dice. Skull dice cuts your monsters attack power by the number on the dice and graceful dice boosts my mosnters strenght,"

"Guess again, I activate De-spell and i'll use it on your graceful dice, now you can't increase Panther Warriors attack strenght,"

"I can still cut your monsters power down." Marik yelled. "Go Skull dice." the monster threw the dice down "A two?" Marik yelled angrily

"sorry but that cuts my monsters points in half, still enough to beat you." and with that Beast of Gilford attacked Panther warrior.

Kaiba grabbed Kay's wrist and pulled her a little ways from Mokuba and Cat

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." he said quietly, Kay nodded and started to listen.

The Rare Hunters had noticed Honda, Shizuka, and Otogi so now they were running again, however Honda decided to confront those guys leaving Shizuka with Otogi, the two began running again when they were almost run down by Mai,

"Hey cross at the green not in between" Mai said angrily

"Please help us!" Shizuka pleaded,

"We're being chased by robed weirdos" Otogi explained.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Honda said "If you caped creeps haven't had enough there's more where that came from." he grabbed the front of one of the Rare Hunters "alright, where are my friends? Spill it!"

"D-Domino Pier." he replied quickly

"they better be." Honda warned. Just then a car came to a screeching halt next to him.

"Hey Honda," Mai greeted. "Need a lift?"

"Hey Mai," Honda replied then quickly got in the car explaining everything as Mai began driving.

"Based on your description of these creeps I'd say they are the Rare Hunters I've been hearing about." Mai said

"What are the Rare hunters?"

"A group who lies, cheats, and steals to get Rare cards." Mai explained

"we're going the wrong way!" Honda exclaimed

"No we're not, I won six locator cards so I'm going to the finals."

"No, they're not there, they're at Domino Pier, at the other side of the city."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I got it straight from those goons."

"right," Mai then did a 180 circle in the middle of the road Honda and Otogi were screaming in fear "do not try this at home." Mai said. _(being a driver myself I'd agree with her.) _"We're coming to get you guys!" Mai shouted to no one in particular, and with Honda and Otogi still screaming they were off to the rescue.

"I've done it Yugi. I've drawn the card that will destroy you!"

"Not if I can save Jounouchi first!" Yugi said determinedly

"Heh, you still think you can save this fool? Nothing can save him, he's under my control, my power!"

"Kaiba! Stop this duel! You've got to save Jounouchi and Yugi, forget about me!" Anzu cried desperately, it was tearing her apart to see her best friends act like this. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her and then looked down to Kay who was clenching her jaw,

"We're running out of time." Kaiba hissed, Kay looked up at Kaiba thoughtfully

"Perhaps it's time for a new plan." she said quietly, Kaiba didn't look too happy but nodded

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I'm going to stall." she said then backed away from the group inching towards the Rare Hunter "Come on, get out of that crane." she whispered.

"Come on you guys, there has to be some way!"

"We can't Anzu!" Cat replied "If we do anything to stop this duel they'll drop that crane on you!"

"If we don't do something then everybody is in trouble, please just risk it, I'll be fine!"

"I wouldn't listen to her." The Rare Hunter threatened holding up the remote.

"YES!" Kay thought, now was her chance, she ran at the Rare Hunter, unfortunately Marik spotted her through Jounouchi.

"You fool! Look behind you."  
The Rare Hunter looked behind him to see Kay leaping towards him, he managed to move away just in time but just barely

"Now you've done it, you've pushed my button. Or shall I say hers?" he grinned evilly, Kay just rolled her eyes at the bad pun. Just then the wind picked up and a helicopter hovered over them.

"Hey isn't that your helicopter?" Cat asked Mokuba

"Yeah,"

"But who's flying it?"

"It's remote controlled."

"That's pretty awesome." Cat said.

"Where'd that come from?" the Rare hunter asked, "I warned you, now I drop the crate!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Kay yelled shoving into him, the two fell back but he quickly grabbed the remote ready to push the button. Kaiba drew a card and winced upon seeing it was Blue Eyes,

"Take this!" Kaiba yelled throwing the card which sliced cleanly through the Rare Hunters hand (HOLY CRAP!)

the Rare Hutner again dropped the remote but before he could do anything more about it Kaiba came running at him and kicked him down. (Kaiba fans cheer)

The helicopter then slammed into the crane and pulled it down to the sea but remained hovering in the air unscathed (the power of kaiba's technology!)

Kay ran over to Anzu and pressed the button to release her "There you go Anzu."

"Thanks Kay," Anzu said gratefully rubbing her sore wrists. Kay nodded with a small smile, "Let's go help Yugi and Jounouchi"

"Right." Kay agreed, as she started to follow Anzu she noticed the Blue Eyes White Dragon card, bending down she picked it up and turned to Kaiba, he came towards her. "Here Kaiba," she gave him the card, Kaiba studied it

"Good, his filthy blood didn't stain my card." he said,

"Thanks Kaiba, for all your help."

"I did what I had to." he said, Kay just smiled,

"You're still a stuck up asshole you know."

"What?"

"_Play meteor of destruction and destroy your best friend!" _Marik commanded Jounouchi,

"I-I can't!" Jounouchi fought back "My past...it's real." he realized.

"you have no past! Now destroy! Destroy your best friend."

"AGUH! Get out of my head!" Jounouchi fought back.

"Your feeble brain is no match for me! Now play that card! You belong to me, understand? Now go ahead and vanquish Yugi forever!"

"I CAN'T YUGI'S MY BEST FRIEND! I WON'T DESTROY HIM!" Jounouchi protested. Yugi clenched his teeth, what to do?

"Fight him Jounouchi!

"Obey me or face the consequences!" Marik demanded

"You've got to be strong!" Yugi called out,

"Gotta...be...strong" Jounouchi muttered.

"Our friendship is strong! You're gonna break free! Marik's millennium rod has nothing on us!" Yugi encouraged him. One minute and fifty seconds remaining. "MARIK! You hide like a coward! But wherever you are I know you can hear will be a loser, but it won't be me, and it won't be Jounouchi! It's you, you're going to lose!"

"Impossible!" Marik said angrily

"Our friendship is much stronger than your mind tricks, his bond with me and the rest of my friends out does everything you've done to him, now that he's back we've taken control of this duel! So that means you lose!"

"Yuge!" Jounouchi muttered

"You'll pay for this!" Marik shouted.

"TIME IS RUNNING OUT!" Cat called "End this now!"

"What are you going to do Marik? Now that Jounouchi's free he won't do what you say. This is now your last chance for victory, so come and get me! Jounouchi can't be controlled anymore."

"Everybody can be controlled! Now play meteor of destruction!"

"I-I CAN'T!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Now here's the real power of my Millennium rod! Katsuya Jounouchi no longer exists!"  
"It's over Yugi!" possessed Jounouchi said "I activate Meteor of Destruction!"

The real Jounouchi stood in the back of his mind seeing that the firey magic aiming straight for his friend.

"Yugi..." he said quietly then realized his friend was going to die! "YUGI HELP ME!" he cried out, just then the control Marik had broke cleanly and Marik was forced away from Jounouchi's mind.

"You did it!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Trap card activate! Mystical Ref Panel will absorb Marik's card. Now this can redirect the attack to anyone I want."

"Why am I wearing your millennium puzzle?" Jounouchi asked now seeing the puzzle around his neck.

"Because I gave it to you, when I was trying to make you remember our friendship, but now I have to end this duel, I want you to keep it." Yugi said with a smile "But remember we defeated Marik together."

"Yugi" Jounouchi had tears in his eyes now.

"There's not much time left, if one of us doesn't win then we'll both be pulled over, I can't let you be dragged down."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to destroy myself."

"NO"

"It's my decision, so please, take care of my puzzle." Yugi said with a smile and tears falling down his cheeks "Jounouchi, I love you."

_authoress checks manga again, "yep that's what it says." ok hang on I need a moment, I'm gonna take five.  
Fans boo,  
alright alright! Fine I'll finish this._

"Ref panel! Direct your attack towards me!" Yugi commanded, the magic card turned and the original magic card aimed the attack at Yugi

"YUGI!" Jounouchi yelled.

"YUGI!" Anzu, Cat, and Kay cried.

The box near Jounouchi's feet opened

"Jounouchi, free yourself, hurry, you only have 30 seconds left. Go!" Yugi said weakly as he pulled off his duel disk.

"No way! We're in this together," Jounouchi spotted his Red Eyes black dragon "Red Eyes black dragon! Attack me! Wipe out my life points to save Yugi!" Red Eyes black dragon obeyed and opened its mouth aiming a fire ball at Jounouchi, his life points fell to zero. Taking off his duel disk and the puzzle Jounouchi took hold of his chain and swung to Yugi's side.

Thirty seconds were up, the anchor fell.

The three girls and Kaiba ran forward

"That anchor is going to drag both of them down!" Anzu yelled

"GUYS!" Cat yelled

"Yugi! Jounouchi!" Anzu felt tears falling from her eyes.

In the sea Jounouchi swam towards Yugi and inserted the key into the cuff around Yugi's wrist.

"Hang on, I'll save you." he thought, the cuff came undone and with that Yugi's body floated upwards "thanks pal, you're the best."

Yugi broke surface, anzu and Cat both pulled him in

"J-Jounouchi saved me..." Yugi coughed.

Kaiba came towards Jounouchi's side of the playing field seeing the key still in the box. "Looks like that fool forgot to take his," he stated "Now let's see how long he can hold his breath," Kaiba dropped the key into the ocean.

Down below Jounouchi was trying to pick the lock  
"Damn it, of course he made it so this key wouldn't fit!" he cursed "Is this really the end for me?" just then he saw his own key fall in front of his face.

Kay, Cat, Anzu, and Yugi waited expectantly and then Jounouchi came up as well coughing.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi cried. "You're alive!"

"I-I thought I was gonna die." Jounouchi moaned

"The only reason I saved you was because in your haste to get your duel disk off you forgot your key. I admire your unbelievable stupidity" Kaiba said with a smirk.

"So when you get down to it I was saved by this jerk?" Jounouchi screeched.

"He saved Anzu too." Kay said.

"Thanks...I owe you." Jounouchi muttered, then turning to his friend he picked up the millennium puzzle "Yugi, I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jounouchi, we got through it and we showed Marik that our friendship is much stronger than anything."

Jounouchi gave a small smile and placed the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck. Right where it belonged.

There was a honk and they turned to see a purple convertible pull up; Otogi, Honda, Mai, and Shizuka climbed out.

"What happened?" Honda asked seeing that Yugi and Jounouchi were both wet.

"Katsuya!" Shizuka called, Jounouchi turned to see his little sister standing near Mai

"She wanted to see you make Battle City finals." Mai said smiling,

"this place sure brings back memories Honda remarked." Jounouchi looked to see a huge boat and remembered Duelist Kingdom

"I came here, for shizuka, that night I left in search of a duelists heart," Jounouchi said quietly. He looked over to see his sister to see her pulling her bandages off,

"You've given me more than enough courage. Ms. Kujuka told me about how hard you fought for me in Duelist Kingdom, for so long we've been sepearated but now I'm here because your friends supported me." and with that she slowly opened her eyes.  
"I-I can see!" she exclaimed. Everybody smiled and Jounouchi held out his arms to hug his sister.

"Yugi." Kaiba stated coming up to him "Tell your "other self" that you and your friends have given me my answer."

"Uh ok,"

"I'll see you at the finals."

"With all this going on I almost forgot about them." Jounouchi said, Kay sighed.

"this time I can't participate." she said quietly.

"Huh?" everybody asked turning to her.

"But surely you got six locator cards!" Cat protested

"I only got five, and besides the Rare Hunters took them when I was kidnapped. There's no way I can win six in just an hour."

"But!" Yugi protested "Aw, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, there'll be other tournaments." Kay smiled,

"Kay, because you helped us out and all my big brother has invited you to join the finals as an observer," Mokuba invited. Kay frowned.

"I don't need pity from him." she spat.

"Ms. Simms, if it weren't for you and those others Mokuba would have been used against me for both company and personal reasons." Kaiba started

"I thought we were even when we rescued Anzu,"

"That was more towards Anzu then anything else, this is a favor returned to you. Besides, I'm sure your uncle's company was interested in a deal at one point."

"You're bringing this up now?"

"You don't have to accept, it's just an offer"

Kay scowled "I'll think about it."

Kaiba merely smirked.

"See you at the finals Ms. Simms."

"Come on kids, climb on board, I'll take you to the finals!" Mai said, everybody cheered,

"No thanks Mai, I'm going to go home and think it over," Kay said with a smile.

"Kay, I really hope that you accpet Kaiba's offer." Cat said "and we really do think about you as a friend."

Kay blinked _"Maybe these guys aren't so bad."_

"See you Kay!" Yugi called

"Think it over!"

"See you later alright?" Jounouchi said to her then winked. Kay smiled and gave a salute with her index and middle finger.

"Right, see you later."

the car sped off leaving Kay on the docks alone, sighing she started walking.

After reaching her apartment she flopped down at the couch and gave another sigh of frusration.  
She had entered the Battle City finals to beat Kaiba at his own tournament, she was the neice of Pegasus and had a reputation to uphold.

A knock came at the door.

"Adelinda can you open that?" kay asked, no answer, "Adelinda?" sighing she got up and opened the door. There stood Kristen with a bag.

"Hey Kay-chan!" she chirped.

"Kristen?"

"I wanted to watch you participate in the finals."

"Kiki, I'm not going. I didn't qualify in time."

"Oh...that's a bummer. So why did Adelinda call me and tell me to come over here?"

"Guess she thought I went as well. Omygosh, where is my sister anyway?" she asked

"Well she said she was heading to the location,"

"B-but how would she know?"

Kristen shrugged "Beats me."  
Kay pulled out her cell phone and dialed Adelinda's number.  
After some explaining on Adelinda's part, Kay began to pack an over night bag and grabbed the piece of paper where she wrote some directions down.

"Kiki, I guess we're going to the finals after all." Kay said.

* * *

**And...that's where I'm leaving it. **

**NEXT chapter...I'll have Bakura feature in it**

**Bakura: about damn time.**

**Heh heh, I KNOW you guys missed him in this chapter. And you missed my OC right? *crickets.*...yeah thats what i thought...  
Man this was a fun chapter to write, when I ended the last I was like "gosh, how am I going to write this out without completely copying everything?" I think I did a pretty good job. I ordered the DVDs so I could watch them and get a better feel so if you people tell me this is awful i'll feel sad, **

**in a chapter...or two i'll explain HOW Adelinda got to the finals (I have an idea and all I just want you guys to be in suspense cuz i'm just mean.)  
so...**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	33. Bakura's chapter

**And finally the moment you've all been waiting for...  
the cancellation of Zorc n Pals  
I liked the show  
Onwards with the chapter! (seriously you better be excited about this chapter, I will tone down on abridged refrences...Why so british?) I wanted this done before I left for work so it may not be as funnny.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and the fun stuf**

* * *

It was night time, the sun had disappeared to be replaced by a dark sky, stars, and a moon.  
Many people were either preparing for bed or going out for the night.  
Kim and Bakura were still in the hospital, Kim was starting to fall asleep-still holding Bakura's hand-and Bakura was already fast asleep, but in his subconciousness he saw Marik.

"Seems that everythings going according to plan." Marik told him with a smirk.

"Yes, and I've already done more than my part. I took care of Bakrua like you asked so you could gain the trust of those fools. I assisted in your plan to kill Yugi, It's your turn" Bakura told him pointedly, Marik's smirk widened in amusement.

"You'll get my millennium rod and the other items when you complete your end of the bargain."

"But I have!"Bakura said angrily

"The plans have changed, Yugi and I will be participating in the Battle city Finals. If you want the millennium items so badly you'll have to join as well. I'll hand over the objects you seek if you win me the cards I desire. Unless you're too weak to do it."

Bakura let out a maniacle laugh, Marik didn't quite see what was so funny.  
"I guess you're not duelist enough to win them for yourself." Bakura said tauntingly then turned away "Or is there something else you're not telling me about this scheme of yours Marik?" he challenged,

Marik scowled "Do you want the millennium items or don't you?" he asked angrily "If so then I suggest you do as I say, time to enter the Battle City finals is running out," he turned away for a moment and smirked. "Tell me, how is the girl doing? If she's not strong enough to leave the hospital then I'm afraid I can't use you in my plans."  
Bakura scowled peevishly.

"She's fine!" he snapped, "We'll see you there." he glared over at Marik who simply chuckled then started to fade away.

"That's good to hear, you need to obtain six locator cards to qualify." Marik kindly reminded him then cackled evilly before disappearing.

"Heh, fine Marik." Bakura agreed angrily. But in his head he could hear the old man's voice calling out to him "foolish old man." he seethed,

Grandpa was shaking Bakura to wake him, which jolted Kim into conciousness as well. Bakura turned his head and opened his eyes regaining control before Ryou could,  
"Oh thank goodness you're alright. You were shouting and tossing around." Grandpa told him,

"I'm fine," Bakura said in a softer tone to imitate his host "It was only a nightmare."

"Well you've been through a lot, how are you doing Kim?" he asked, Kim rubbed her eyes

"I'm ok, just tired." she replied placing her glasses on.

"I don't blame you, the sedatives and pain relievers are sure to make you tired." Grandpa told her cheerfully,

"I don't see why I need all those. It was just a cut." Kim grumbled.

"The knife used was enough to make you lose a lot of blood, they had to give you pain relievers to ease the pain your body was truly in, then you could sleep some more, so they could give you fluids to regain your stamina." the old fellow pointed to the needle in Kim's arm, she tried ignoring the gesture.

"I see." she clenched her fist, feeling slightly queasy.

"This will cheer you both up, Yugi and Jounouchi both qualified for the Battle City finals." Grandpa told them excitedly.

"Hurray." Kim tried saying enthusiastically.

"That is excellent news but I'm not surprised." Bakura said, still using the softer voice "Tell me, did they mention where the finals are being held?" he asked  
Granpda looked confused for a moment then rubbed his neck sheepishly

"I was so excited by the news that I forgot to ask." he replied, Bakura scowled. "Yep, I'm really proud of those boys, especially because only eight can qualify for the Battle City finals, and to think I trained two of them myself."  
Bakura swung his legs over the bed, releasing his tight grip on Kim's hand and planted his feet on the floor. "Hey where are you going?" Grandpa asked,

"I have work to do." Bakura replied, Grandpa took Bakura by the shoulders

"You need to rest and we haven't gotten your test results yet."

"Back off old man!" Bakura snapped, his millennium ring started to glow "I don't have time for this for my destiny awaits." he advanced onto the elder man.

"Who are you?" Grandpa asked, Bakura merely chuckled then Grandpa sank to the ground.

"That ought to hold you for a while." Bakura said darkly,

"Bakura! You can't just do that!" Kim told him angrily, Bakura turned to her with a smirk,

"You and I need to get going, we're going to the finals." he announced.

"But...we can't just leave, we're still connected to the.." Bakura reached to his arm and yanked the needle out, Kim grimaced, "N-never mind."

"What's the mater Kim?" Bakura asked tauntingly coming towards her, he placed both hands beside her legs and leaned in "I thought you were concerned for your friends."

"Well...I am, but" Kim tried speaking but she found it rather difficult when his face was just two centimeters away,

"Are you to tell me you're worried about my physical health as well?" he asked quietly,

"Ye-no. I mean..." Bakura's hand was on her arm and before she could utter a word of protest he pulled the needle out...fast. "GAH!" she cried then bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, it had stung!  
Bakura sat on the bed beside her and slipped on his socks and shoes then grabbed her arm as soon as she was done with tying her shoes as well.

"Let's go, time is of the essense."

"I'm going to get back at you." Kim seethed, as he dragged her through the hospital hallways. He chuckled darkly,

"Good luck."

The two ended up at the alleyway where Marik and Bakura had made their original plans. Bakura found his blue button up shirt from earlier and chuckled  
"Still here." he said picking it up. Kim had a hand over her injured shoulder, the cold air stung and by covering it she felt better. Just then Bakura spotted a lone boy with a duel disk, he found his victim. Turning he passed by Kim and placed a hand on her other shoulder

"You stay here." he muttered.

"Why?"

"Just do it." he snapped then hurried over. Kim understood then what he was about to do and bit her lip nervously.

"He's right." she muttered "I am a coward, I was too afraid to stand up earlier and now I can't stop Bakura from stealing that kids duel disk." she looked down and glared "What am I going to do when we're at the finals? My friends are in danger, I know what Marik looks like, I know their plan, and if I talk Bakura will either kill one of my friends or send them to the shadow realm. I can't endanger them any more than they already are, so how do I do this?"

Bakura hit the back of the boys head knocking him out cold, kneeling down he took the duel disk off the arm and examined his deck. Nothing good.  
"Girl, let's go!" he shouted over to his companion. Kim looked up and scowled at him.

"My name is Kim, If I'm going to be stuck with you I'd rather be called Kim and not girl."

"Whatever, let's go." Bakura said carelessly, Kim let out a sigh and followed him through the city. Bakura wasn't having any luck finding duelists, as time went on his patience was getting thinner and thinner. Kim was sure to stay a good five steps from him.

The two heard a group of people talk excitedly about the finals and Kim silently prayed for their sanity when Bakura approached them,

"You, strange person listen, I need to know where I can find a Battle City duelist immediately,"  
the person swatted his hand off her shoulder

"Get lost." she told him,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bakura advised.

"Hey man, is there a problem?"  
Bakura grabbed the front of the persons shirt and pulled them very close roughly, he was losing patience really fast.

"Well? I must duel now."

it looked like they weren't going to speak and to save these guys from the potential threat of the shadow realm...or death Kim spoke up,

"If you have any information just tell him," she said, "I don't see how it'll harm you. He will though." she nodded to Bakura

"Ok ok, there's a rumor about some duels going on in the cemetary."

"You better be right." Bakura said darkly,

Kim grabbed his arm a little forcefully, "Alright, you have your information now let's go."  
Bakura released the stranger and then grabbed Kim's wrist roughly, for a moment she thought it would break.

"Fine, Let's go you." they started off "Where is the cemetary?"

"It's that way if I remember correctly." Kim pointed in a direction, so Bakura followed it still dragging her with him.  
They walked a few blocks in silence, when they neared the entrance of the cemetary they saw another boy running fearfully from it. Kim looked up at Bakura who shrugged and proceeded forward.  
After a few minutes they weren't spotting any duels, there wasn't even any noise, a crow flew in front of Kim's face making her yelp in surprise and stumble backward into Bakura who caught her easily,

"Would you mind being slightly less clumsy than you usually are?" he asked impatiently,

"S-sorry." Kim muttered pulling away from him.

"Not a duelist in site, those fools decieved me." Bakura growled,Kim checked her watch, 9:30.

"Did you consider the fact that maybe they gave up for the night?" she asked.

"RISE!"

"UGHS!"

"THE END IS NEAR!"  
Three people surrounded the two, they looked to be wearing cheap made zombie masks, Kim and Bakura did not look amused.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bakura asked,

"Here I'll show you!" one of the bigger guys leaped towards them. Bakura shoved Kim out of the way whilst sidestepping, grabbing onto the imposters mask and pulling it off, then grabbed his arm and twisted it into a painful angle subduing the guy. His eyes flickered behind him noticing a duel disk.

"So you are duelists." he exclaimed "If this is how you intimidate the competition you're even more hopeless than you look." he released the guy and pushed him away. "You're no match for my strength so we'll do things my way; I possess one locator card and if you'd like to have it you'll duel me for it."

"Fine," one of the zombies said "we have five locator cards, so once we win yours we'll go straight to the finals. What do you say guys?"

"I've seen these two before. But who knows where I can't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning." the big guy said,

"Just duel him, and win that card Kozuku" one of the guys said taking off his mask. Kim raised an eyebrow, Kozuku? Wasn't he in Duelist Kingdom?

"I can duel fair and square."

Kim chuckled softly; him? Fair and square?  
"If we're going to do this then why don't you take off your mask." Bakura said,  
Kozuku pulled it off to reveal his skeletal colorless face, he was still creepy looking as ever,

"I'm afraid you don't stand a ghost of a chance in defeating me,"

"Psh," Kim laughed. Bakura smirked in amusement.

"If you're so confident then why not raise the stakes?" he asked holding up his lone locator card "Winner takes all."

"Not likely, you think we're dumb enough to risk all five cards?"

"Let me remind you that the finals start soon, I have stated my case clearly and if you are wise you will duel me. The winner will go to the Battle City finals."

"I accept your challenge, besides if you only have one locator card you must not be duelist much yourself."

"Accepting my challenge was your first mistake, and once i'm through with you it will be your last!"  
Suddenly a thick purple fog covered the entire playing field,

"This fog is as thick as a really thick soup!" the big guy said worriedly, Kim remembered just vaguley that his name was Zygor.

"Time to get this duel going." Bakura drew a card and glanced at it, "Are you aware of the cemetary's legend?" he asked the gang across from him.

"Wh-what legend?" Kozuku asked warily

"Listen, this cemetary is haunted by the ghost of a knight who lost his head in battle."  
Kozuku's natural colorless face looked even whiter at that, he could hear a clanking sound "when the clock strikes midnight he rises from his grave in search of his head." Bakura said in a creepy voice,

"I-I don't believe you."

the ground burst open and a monster appeared, Bakura laughed "Well meet Headless Knight!" he introduced (Attack 1450, Defense 1700)

"AUGH!" Kozuku shouted, Kim raised an eyebrow at his reaction  
"Your face is scarier than that monster!"

"I didn't see it coming."

"I lay one card face down, and that ends my turn."

"I draw, I play snake hair in attack mode" a woman with green skin and hair that looked like snakes appeared (Attack 1500) "She'll bury your knight, snake hair attack!"  
the monster did and Headless Knight was gone leaving Bakura with 3950 life points left. "So I guess your knight just lost more than his head."

"Wrong, I assure you that's not the last of my headless knight, I activate my face down card and it's Shallow Grave." the ground shook and a coffin emerged from the ground "This magic card allows me to bring back one monster from my graveyard to the field in Defense mode. So welcome back Headless Knight."  
the coffin lid opened and Headless Knight rose from the coffin to stand in defense mode.  
"This monster may be too weak, but watch as I sacrifice him to summon a creature stronger than your snake hair. Rise up Earl of Demise!"  
a blue zombie looking monster took place of Headless Knight.

"Oh no!" Kozuku exclaimed "My monsters a goner!"

"And now Earl of Demise attack with your sword of Peril!" the monster leaped forward and struck down Snake Hair!

"Oh no! Snake hair!"

"HAHA have you ameteurs had enough punishment yet?" Bakura asked harshly,

"We'll see who's the amateur when I do this! I play my Dragon Zombie" (attack 1600) "Then I'll unearth my Magic burial card, this card lets me bring back one monster with the sacrifice of 800 life points, but I'll play Polmyerization fusing my two monsters to summon a creature so terrifying it'll send shivers down your spine. Behold the Great Mammoth of Gold Fire!"  
a skeleton mammoth appeared on the field "Since fusion monsters have to wait a turn before attacking I'll play one card face down and end my turn." a pause "Hey are you going to draw yet?" Kozuku asked impatiently

"With pleasure" Bakura drew a card

"Oh, I'm playing a magic card, Skull Invitation, now everytime a monster is sent to the graveyard you will lose 300 life points, ha! Talk about having one foot in the grave, you are finished!" Kozuku looked pretty proud of himself, Bakura's shoulders shook from his chuckling before he laughed out loud.

"Your trap card is meaningless and to prove it I'll send every card in my hand to the card graveyard." Bakura thrust his hand into the graveyard slot.

"This guy must be mad as a hatter, you can't lose!" the red headed guy said, Kim believed his name was Sid.

"Yeah, Skull Invitation do your dirty work."  
a hologram came out and reduced Bakura's life points to 2750, but Bakura merely chuckled darkly.  
"Now what's so funny?"

"You'll soon find out, not only will you lose this duel but when I'm done with you, you'll lose so much more."

Even though Kim wasn't even playing his words made her fear for them.  
"You were so distracted by the hopless thought of taking my locator card you failed to notice that I played a magic card." Bakura activated it "It's called Spiritualistic Medium and it provides my Earl of Demise an extra five hundred attack points destroyed during my turn."

"It can't!"

"Oh but it can, and if you remember correctly I destroyed four of my own cards giving my monster even more attack points, go my spirits! And add your power to Earl of Demise!" Bakura ordered, the magic's effect made Earl of Demise 4000 attack points.

"It's grown too powerful!" Kozuku said fearfully

"YES! Earl of Demise attack his Mammoth!"

"I lose 1800 life points," 2700-900

"And because of your own trap card you lose an additional 300" Bakura kindly pointed out, Kozuku's points went to 600 "The end is near, and when I win you and your friends will be trapped here." Bakura said cruelly.

"What do you mean by that?" Zygor asked fearfully

"HA, Just look around you you fools, we've been dueling in the Shadow Realm." Bakura explained looking about calmly, "I transported us here when we began the game." the three friends did as Bakura suggested and saw ghostly figures

"Well that's new." Kim said quietly as a hand gently brushed her ankle, she stepped away from it.

"What are those things?" they asked

"Those are lost souls." Bakura said calmly as if explaining a math problem "Trapped forever in the darkness, and soon you will join them."

"NO! See you later!" Sid said fearfully running away.

"Heh, he won't get far." Bakura told them, a few seconds later Sid tripped and fell near his friends, "Let that be a lesson, you cannot run from the Shadow Realm, only by defeating me can you escape its clutches!" Bakura looked pretty malevont right at the moment, it was starting to creep Kim out, and Kuzoku, Zygor, and Sid were pretty freaked out.

"Kuzoku don't you dare bloody lose this!" Sid demanded,

"O-ok, let's see." Kuzoku drew then smiled slightly "I play Nightmare Steel Cage," a cage surrounded Bakura and his monster "now you can't attack for two turns, but just in case I play this magic card face down"

"Oh good, you have two turns to defeat him." Zygor pointed out. Kuzoku gave him a "duh" look.

"I draw one card." Bakura drew then scowled slightly.

"Aw disappointed cuz you can't move?" Sid asked tauntingly

"On the contrary I'm disappointed that I have to end this, and I wanted to prolong your misery."

"What are you talking about? As long as you're trapped in my cage you can't attack for two whole turns" Kuzoku reminded him.

"That's only partially true, only one card can penetrate your cage. Activate Ectoplasma!" Bakura put a magic card in "Ectoplasma extracts the very soul of my monster and transforms it into an energy so powerful it can penetrate your cage and destroy the reamins of your life points" Bakura explained

"No way!"

"Yes! Now go Ectoplasma,Finish these fools and end this right now!"

A ghostly image went through the cage aiming at Kuzoku and ended the duel. The three fell to the ground as Bakura strode over to them menacingly

"Stop your whimpering, nothing can save you now, it's over."  
A bell tolled and to Kuzoku and his friends it was like their fate sealed sound effect  
"You dueled me and lost, so now you must pay the price, you will all wander the Shadow Realm, until I choose to set you free!" and with that said the Doomed souls formed together and took Kuzoku, Zygor, and Sid with them, Bakura only laughed darkly until it was over.

Bending down he picked up the duel disk Ghost Kuzoku had worn and took the five locator cards,

"Now it's time to advance to the finals." he said evilly "And then, I will obtain the worlds greatest power."

"I don't get it Bakura, what's with you and the Millennium items? What makes you think you'll obtain power enough to conquer the world?" Kim asked, Bakura turned and gave her a sadistic smirk.

"There are certain secrets to these cursed items." he fingered his millennium ring, "Secrets I know of, and if you stick around maybe you'll learn them too," he advanced towards her, "Now then, shall we proceed to the Battle City finals?"

"I suppose." Kim mumbled looking up at the sky frowning. Could she stall for enough time? What if there were other duelists that could beat them from getting to the finals so Bakura couldn't carry out his plan?

"What are you thinking?" Bakura asked quietly,

"Nothing." Kim replied quietly, Bakura's ghostly fingers brushed by her ear, stroking some hair before trailing down her face taking hold of her jaw forcing her to look at him, she thought he was going to say something but he merely stared her down, after a few moments of this she began to feel uneasy and started to pull away from him, he let her go letting his arm fall limply at his side.

"Sp-Spirit?" she asked,

"Call me Bakura Kim." he demanded quietly,

"O-ok,"

he gave her yet another small smirk before placing the locator cards on the duel disk, a hologram appeared and after a few moments of studying the map Bakura nodded in satisfication,

"Listen here, you will help me get to the location, failure to do so will result in severe consequences, remember I share a mind link with Marik, if I told him to he will direct any and all harm towards _them_ for your disobediance." again he took hold of her chin and leaned in very close "Is that clear?" he asked coldly, Kim swallowed and gave a nod. "Good, now, let's go,"

"You won't get away with this for too long Bakura, sooner or later my friends will tell that I am hiding something, they'll eventually figure it out." Kim threatened. Bakura stopped in his tracks, Kim stopped as well, there was a small pause then quite suddenly Bakura's arm swung around, his hand hitting Kim on the cheek harshly and with enough force that made her stumble backwards, her glasses fell to the ground. Kim resisted the urge to place a hand on her stinging cheek or even express the small pain he had inflicted. Instead she knelt down for her glasses, as soon as her hand found them Bakura's foot stepped on it, she winced.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kim." he growled "If you make this anymore difficult than needed I won't hesitate to send you to the Shadow Realm." his foot lifted from her hand and he bent down taking a fistful of her shirt and hoisting her up "Do NOT make me repeat myself, this is only a miniscule ammount of pain you will feel if you try to help them."

"I-I understand," Kim whispered.

"Good." Bakura shoved her to the ground "Now let's get going, we don't have time."

Kim nodded quietly placing her glasses back on and biting on her lip hard to prevent tears from falling.

"I can't do this." she thought to herself, but she stood up and followed Bakura out of the graveyard, again she looked up at the clear sky, was there a way out of this?

* * *

**And that's long enough. I leave you in suspense.**

**Yes I changed the dialouge of Marik and Bakura's conversation, I added some of the Japanese version and of course Marik wants Kim at the finals for some unknown reason (hint hint) so Bakura's forced to drag her along, also she knows their plan so he's got to babysit her. Heeeheehee,**

**I'm pretty proud of this chapter  
Next it's the Final countdown (guitar solo) uh I mean the Battle City Finals ^^ and we get to learn even more juicy secrets.**

**review and that fun stuff, I'm pretty amazed at how many reviews i've got, you guys are really awesome. sorry if i dont reply but I just want you guys to know that I really do appreciate them,**

**See you Next chapter**


	34. I'm on a blimp

**Alrighty's next chapter everybody, warning, this chapter is kinda graphic.  
Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

Seto Kaiba arrived at the location of the finals waiting for his competition to arrive.

Already in the stadium Marik Ishtar and another man known as Rishid sat in some seats waiting as well. "The time has come for the final part in my plan." he said. "Do you remember the promise you made me?" he asked Rishid.

"Yes." Rishid answered.

"Good, I'm going to put an end to this curse my family has suffered through by taking Yugi's life. This is my revenge on the darkness, the darkness that took everything from me."

Mai came to a stop outside a stadium and everybody climbed out of her convertible,

"You sure this is the right place?" Honda asked,

"Only one way to find out." Yugi said proceeding forwards, everybody followed after him inside to see Kaiba, Mokuba, Adelinda and two KaibaCorp employees.

"Hey, it's the first three finalists, Jounouchi, Yugi, and Mai." Mokuba announced.

"Welcome, please present your six locator cards." one of the men requested. Mai, Jounouchi, and Yugi showed them the six locator cards they had collected. "Congragulations we recognize you as Battle City finalists, please take these I.D. Cards as security is pretty tight."  
they took the cards

"Where are the other finalists?" Jounouchi asked

"They'll be along soon." Roland said.

Outside the stadium Bakura and Kim had just arrived, Bakura's face looked deadly with his narrowed brown eyes and wicked smirk. He turned to Kim who was chewing on her lip thoughtfully, he placed his cool fingers on the cheek he had struck earlier, Kim shivered when they gently stroked her face; it was not a comforting touch, merely a touch as a reminder to his threat and the power he still held over her.

Kim brushed his hand away only to have her wrist be caught in his grip.

"You know what to do." Bakura said quietly, she merely swallowed and nodded.

Marik was behind the two, he smirked seeing that the spirit was standing tall and proud, the girl looked pale but with fear or medical problems he did not know. He would wait for them to go in first, then he would make his appearance.

"Someones coming." Cat announced.

The group of friends were shocked to see Kim and Bakura walking towards them,

"Kim!" Cat shouted running towards her, "What are you doing here?" she asked concerned.

"Grandpa said you and Bakura were in bad shape." Yugi said. Kim looked at them all in the eye and smiled assuringly.

"We're fine." she said "Bakura wanted to be a part of the finals,"

"Fine?" Jounouchi asked incredulously "Bakura's still bleeding!"

"It doesn't hurt." Ryou said laughing a little and poking his injured arm.

"Kim, you look pale." Cat protested, Kim just laughed a little,

"I'm always pale."

"B-but how did Bakura get a duel disk? And for that matter six locator cards?" Jounouchi asked,

"I dueled using my Occult deck, it's actually pretty good!" Ryou said proudly "I wanted to face you and Yugi as a duelist."

"_But why would Bakura enter this tournament? And how is he walking?" _Yugi thought to himself.

"Hey someone else has arrived." Ryou said, everybody was distracted to see a boy with sandy blonde hair, tanned skin, and lavender eyes come towards them.

"Hey! You're-" Anzu started off,

"Namu!" Jounouchi finished.

"Jounouchi, Anzu, Cat." "Namu" greeted cheerfully. "It's good to see you three again,"

"You guys know him?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, it's you!" Kim said coming towards "Namu" "You're the guy that helped me and Bakura." she smiled.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you're ok." Namu laughed a little. Kim just shrugged (which pained her to do)

"Yeah, it's nice to finally introduce myself. I'm Kim and thanks for your help." she offered her hand for a handshake which Namu took, if anybody noticed he squeezed it a little tighter than one would use for a normal handshake.  
Cat and Jounouchi frowned just slightly, Jounouchi felt like he shouldn't trust this Namu guy, after all it was after they met him that the Rare Hunters had captured them. Cat just felt uneasy about this guy.

"Yugi, let me introduce you, this is Namu. He's our friend right Jounouchi?" Anzu asked, Jounouchi blinked a little confused but nodded in agreement anyway, Yugi smiled up at the boy gratefully and he too took Namu's hand and shook it.

"Namu it's a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Jounouchi's is a friend of mine."

"Yugi. I've heard a lot about you, it's an honor to meet you." Namu said with a kind smile, _"heh heh, what's it like to be friends Yugi?" _he thought to himself _"I had Anzu prepared for this sort of thing, as for the Spirits vessel I couldn't get rid of the Spirit himself so I brainwashed his outer persona, he can't feel the pain in his arm. Two minds co-exist in this boy. And for Kim, I'm keeping her friends and her well being at stake should she try to expose me. Another bonus is I have the Millennium Ring's spirit keeping a very good eye on her. we've come to an agreement, we'll kill you and take your puzzle and Egyptian God card."_

"Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed "My ring is acting up to a new item." he said pulling out the ring. Indeed one of the spikes was pointing towards the entrance and everybody turned to see a tall muscualr man in a dark purple robe. His face was hooded but everybody could see some weird heiroglyphics tatooed onto his face.

"State your name" Kaiba ordered

"My name is Marik Ishtar." the man said,  
Everybody eyed the big man warily, and Kim could only think _"poor guy"_

"Normally I would have you disqualified for breaking my Battle City rules and kidnapping my brother, but you have something that I want, and that's your Egyptian God card." Kaiba sneered.

Kim rolled her eyes, of course he would be worried about that God card. "Marik" only closed his eyes and turned from the group

"Yugi wielder of Slifer the Sky Dragon, Kaiba wielder of Obelisk the tormenter, I will defeat you and claim your cards." he said confidently.

"Guys!" a voice called, everybody turned and their anxious faces were replaced by smiles. Kay and Kristen had arrived.

"Kay!" Adelinda cried rushing to her sister.

"Adelinda." Kay greeted but then her expression changed to a stern look "What were you thinking? How did you get here?"

"Mokuba brought me." Adelinda said cheerfully.

"He-what?" Kay looked over to Mokuba, "Wait, how do you two know each other?"

"You know how Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation gets together now and then at parties?" Adelinda started off, Kay nodded slowly "Mokuba and I met at some of these and we've kept in touch somewhat, well when I emailed him today saying I was in Domino he invited me to come watch the finals, and since I thought you would be participating I wanted to surprised you." she beamed "one of Kaiba's employees picked me up and brought me here."

"W-well that's very nice of Mokuba," Kay said giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry to let you down sis."

"It's alright, we can watch your friends duel, besides Kaiba says that he may use you as a neutral judge."

"He did did he?" Kay asked looking over at the CEO. Kim rushed over to Kristen who looked shyly about the group

"Hey Kristen, nice to see you again."

"Hey Kim, what happened to your shoulder?"

"Oh this? Just a flesh wound." she replied with a small laugh, "Here let me introduce you to everybody."

"O-Ok," Kristen agreed, Kim pointed to each and every one of her friends.

"That's Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Cat, Mai, and Yugi."

Kristen blushed a little seeing Yugi but gave a small wave to them.

"It's nice to meet you." she said. Everybody nodded and agreed it was nice to meet her as well.

"The other finalists are Namu, Marik, and Bakura." Kim pointed to the other duelists. Namu and Bakura gave Kristen a smile as well.

"Duelists may I have your attention please?" Roland announced. Everybody turned to him. "Congragulations, you've survived the preliminary rounds and have gathered here, but the tournament is not being held in this stadium, our stage will arrive momentarily."

"What? Does this stage fly or something?" Kim scoffed. Moments later a shadow appeared over the stadium

"Ah there it is." Roland said looking up, everybody followed his example. It was a blimp. Kaiba's blimp to be precise, who else would have Duel Disk painted on the side?

"Good guess Kim." Kristen said nudging her.

"So we're flying in the sky?" Yugi asked

"That's right, in fact 4,000 feet to be precise." Mokuba explained.

"Kaiba Craft 3 you are clear for landing." the blimp landed and stairs were presented.

"Wow. This is gonna be so cool. Hey Kaiba!" Kim called to him "Do you have parachutes lying around by any chance?" she asked.

"Or bungee cords?" Kay put in. Kaiba just glared over at them not looking amused.

"You got barf bags on board?" Jounouchi asked. "Just checking."

"Alright! Listen up! It's time to board Kaiba Craft 3 for the start of the Battle City finals!"

"Climb aboard and watch your step."

They started up the stairs.

"A girl could definitely get used to this kind of treatment!" Mai said.

"I hear ya, Mai." Kay agreed following her.

"Oh yeah baby! I'm kicking butt on a blimp!" Jounouchi said with a grin.

"Hold it! I can't let you eight on board without tournament IDs." Kristen, Cat, Adelinda, Shizuka, Anzu, Kim, Otogi, and Honda all stopped.

"Come on!" Anzu protested.

"Yeah!" Honda agreed.

"Please sir, I've been looking forward to actually seeing my big brother duel for a long time..." Shizuka pleaded sadly.

"Cut her some slack!" Otogi said.

"Aw, what's the big deal?" Honda asked.

"Let us go on." Anzu winked and gave a peace sign.

"We'll be quiet." Kim put in smiling.

"Just this once?" Shizuka asked innocently.

"Me too." Kristen also put on a cute but sad look "I just met these guys and I would like to cheer them on."

"And I want to be there for Yugi, and Jounouchi. Please sir." Cat bowed.

"I also want to be there for my big sister. We were specially invited," Adelinda pointed out.

"It is against the rules-"

"Give it a rest Roland," Mokuba said, "we can bend the rules for them. I don't have an ID card."

"But they're- Mr. Kaiba's rules."

"Well Seto?" Mokuba asked; looking at Seto, who was standing there with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes, expression neutral.

"Whatever." Adelinda beamed.

"Yay!"

"Well, sounds like a yes to me!"

They ran up into the blimp.

"Let the dweebs go."

"Thanks Seto."

Adelinda ran up to Mokuba and hugged him,

"Thank you for helping us out, Mokie!" she said.

"No...problem..." he said in a daze.

"Begin take off immediately!" Seto commanded.

"But sir, the eighth duelist isn't here." Roland reminded him.

"Oh well." Kaiba said flatly.

"What should we do?" the other suit asked, Roland looked back at his retreating boss,

"We do what Mr. Kaiba says." he said, he took out a walki talkie but then noticed another figure coming towards them, she wore a long crème dress, assortment of jewlery, a veil and a hood which flowed cape like down her back.

"I believe you are waiting for me," the woman said then presented her six locator cards "My locator cards."

"Congragulations, we accept you as the eight finalist, please come on board." Roland invited, the woman nodded then walked gracefully on board.

* * *

The blimp began it's take off and everybody crowded around the windows excitedly watching the city get smaller as they began their journey.

"Wow the lights look so pretty, thanks for taking me." Shizuka gushed, Jounouchi just smiled

"One of the many perks of being related to a champion," he said proudly.

"Enjoy it while you can, I wouldn't get your hopes up, and oh last time I checked monkeys can't fly," Kaiba said arrogantly

"Monkey?" Jounouchi exclaimed angrily.

Cat smiled down at the view

"It sure is pretty," she agreed. Kim who liked flying was also smiling appreciatetivly,

"Gotta remember to thank Mokuba," she made a mental note. "Boy I love flying." she raised her arms in an imitation to a bird and started rushing around the room.

"My gosh, she's injured and she STILL has energy." Kay said with a laugh, Ryou chuckled before grabbing onto her arm when she passed by.

"Hey Kim, don't push yourself or you'll get sick." he told her gently. Kim let her arms fall back into place,

"Yeah you're right Ryou."

Cat and Kay giggled before Kay noticed Kristen staring over at Yugi-who was currently talking to Jounouchi-Kay nudged Cat and pointed over at Kristen

"Notice Kristen's stare?" she asked, Cat nodded

"Yeah, you don't think she likes him do you?"

"Maybe," Kay said with a shrug "By the way how come you all call Ryou "Bakura" but Kim calls him by his first name?"

"They're really good friends," Cat replied, "She only calls him by his last name on formal occassions." she remembered how at the stadium Kim addressed him as Bakura, not Ryou, then frowned thoughtfully.

"I see," Kay said, then she took out a card Kaiba had given her earlier for a room to herself. "Well, shall we look at the rooms Kaiba's provided?" Kay asked holding up her card.

"Yeah," Kristen said excitedly tearing her gaze from Yugi, Cat nodded enthusiastically, Adelinda jumped at her sister looking pretty excited, Kim was about to agree but Ryou stepped to her side.

"Kim, would you mind checking out my room with me?" he asked quietly, Kim turned to him surprised.

"Oh, uh, sure." she agreed. Ryou gave her a small smile before taking her hand and leading her towards the room he was supposed to be in, leaving everyone behind in surprise.

"Really good friends huh?" Kay asked Cat.

Ryou didn't speak at all as they walked the hall, finally he slid his card into the door and stepped in the room, Kim could see that it was very fancy. It was big with a blue-ish green color, a bed, complete with a couch, chair, and a table which held some food.

"Well, come in." Ryou's voice was harsher and Kim could only assume the spirit was back. Kim took a deep breath before stepping in, Bakura stepped towards the wall pressing a button causing the door to close behind her.

"You did well." Bakura praised.

"I don't like lying to my friends." Kim said quietly looking away from him,

"It's your own fault, you have nobody to blame but yourself." he said. Kim just scowled but it was more to herself. Bakura looked about the room then sat on the bed, "You, come here." he ordered. Kim hesitated but found herself walking towards him and ended up standing in front of him.

Bakura found himself studying the girl. Her t-shirt was torn, one sleeve hanging off her shoulder whereas the other remained normal, her hazel eyes were dull but still had a spark that he knew would ignite should he provoke her, she also lacked color in her cheeks looking almost deathly pale.

"How's your injury?" he asked, Kim automatically put a hand over her shoulder,

"It's fine." she insisted, Bakura rose from his sitting position on the bed towering over her and brought his hand to hers to remove it. When his cold hand touched her Kim flinched but allowed him to remove it making her arm fall limply at her side.  
Her blood was seeping through the bandages and Bakura felt desire rise in his throat, he squeezed her injured shoulder, Kim gasped and winced at the unexpected touch, starting to step away.

"It hurts doesn't it?" he asked quietly, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Y-yes." Kim admitted. "I'm fine though." Bakura merely gave a soft chuckle.

"No you won't be, how was this wrapped?"

"I-It-what?" she asked startled, she blinked in surprise remembering how the doctor had wrapped her cut. "N-no it's fine, thanks." Bakura squeezed harder making Kim hiss out in pain.

"Do not make me repeat myself girl, how was this wrapped?" he asked slowly.

"I-it." Kim began again screwing her eyes shut in pain, Bakura's grip was making the stinging pain become almost unbearable "It's wrapped around my shoulder but to keep the bandages in place theres some that's wrapped around my chest." she explained feeling her cheeks burn. It did not go unnoticed by Bakura, he gave a smirk.

"I see, sit on the bed." he ordered twisting her around before releasing her shoulder, Kim stumbled backwards onto the bed sitting down gratefully, "I'll be back, in the mean time remove your shirt."

"E-excuse me?" Kim squeaked, Bakura's hard eyes narrowed down at her before he turned away into the bathroom. Kim bit her lip nervously before removing her black t-shirt, she was still in her blue tank-top at least but if he was going to re-wrap her injury he was going to need the tank-top out of the way.  
Kim clenched the bedsheets angrily and started shaking.

"Cold?" his voice taunted her,

"No." Kim replied stiffly,

"What are you waiting for then?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"The Chamber of Secrets to swallow me up." Kim said with sarcasm. Bakura just shook his head not understanding what she meant and kneeled down placing the bandages on the bed.

"Come on now my dear," he chided, Kim shook her head vigorously, "Either you do it or I'll do It for you." he hissed, she sat still stubbornly, Bakura shrugged and made to remove the last article of clothing, Kim grabbed at his hands before they could go any further, glaring at him she lifted the bottom of her tank-top and began to remove it.  
Bakura had always admired the human body and it's strengths and weaknesses, especially the weaknesses. He had never really had any desire for women but Kim could very well prove him wrong. She was slender but strongly built, not muscular looking, she still had a feminine look to her but he couldn't help but admire how well she took care of her physical body.  
The girl herself was looking away from him with her eyes clenched shut. Bakura found the end of the bandages and began unwrapping, slowly and tauntingly.

"Just get it over with," she mumbled. He just chuckled lightly, the bloodied bandages fell from her shoulder and Bakura could see that she was still bleeding,

"Has anyone ever told you your blood looks so delectable?" he asked casually, Kim opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him

"Uh, no, should there be a reason for them to?" she asked. Bakura trailed a finger on some blood before bringing it to his hand and licking it clean off. Kim's hazel eyes widened in astonishment. "Y-you do know that's not...good for you right?"

Bakura did not answer, his head dipped down and pressed his lips onto the bleeding gash which made Kim cry out in both pain and shock. She placed her hands on his shoulders trying to push him away but the feeling of his warm tongue dancing across her wound made her stop.  
Was it wrong that she enjoyed this?

"B-Bakura." she said weakly against him, the man eventually raised his head, her blood on his lips. "Wh-what the heck was that for?"

He did not answer, merely applied some antiseptic and re wrapped the bandages around her, tighter than how the doctor originally had it, so tight that when he had finished and she went to put her shirt back on she could barely maneuver her arm around, although she refused his help to redress herself.

Once she was decent Bakura made his way to the table with food on it and sat in a chair pulling a plate of steak near him,

"Sit down." he commanded her, biting her lip Kim did as she was told sitting across from him. "Are you going to eat?" he asked, Kim shook her head feeling light headed and nauseous, what had just happened made her feel disgusted.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"Because I know your plan?"

"That's only part of it," Bakura licked his lips before viciously stabbing the steak and tearing into it, sauce and meat dripped from his mouth as he chewed, "You're here because you're both valuable to me and Marik and," he trailed off swallowing the mouthful of steak, Kim waited for him to finish "Blood isn't enough." he murmured.

"Wh-what?" she asked,

"Yugi's-the Pharaoh's blood isn't enough, I crave more." he stated once again stabbing the steak and bringing the whole patty up "Your blood is another reason I keep you around."

"Wh-WHAT? What are you a vampire or an ancient spirit?" she asked standing up, Bakura took another bite laughing,

"I don't mean it like that, you yourself is what I crave. I believe that you are my reason of coming here to Domino. Don't you want to know why I didn't take you to the doctor for re-bandaging?"

"Because you're a sadistic maniac?" Kim asked frowning.

"Yes, but, you are mine." he stated, Kim blinked in surprise.

"I am nobody's Bakura, I don't know what gave you that idea. All I've done is go with you through your plan because if I tell the Pharaoh you'll either kill me or my friends its simple enough, but mark my words I will find a way to warn them." Kim retorted anger rising in her tone. Bakura stood up and gripped his steak knife.

"You think so?" he asked quietly, almost deadly. Kim nodded feeling fear and adrenaline rushing through her. He was blocking the door but it wasn't impossible for her to distract him long enough to escape this room. Bakura's lips curved into a wicked sneer,

"Then, I won't kill you." he murmured. "I'll make you suffer forever, death is only an easy way out, living your life in torment would be so much more satisfying."

Kim froze processing his words. He had no intention of killing her? Bakura rounded the table and Kim felt her feet run in the opposite direction, she wasn't aware of leaping over the table, but the next thing she felt was the hard ground beneath her, she rolled over rubbing her head but before she could even process what had happened she felt her right wrist being seized and then she was pulled to her feet. Bakura pushed her against the wall before leaning in and began to speak.

"You're so much more fun my dear, much better than what I originally thought."he leered, "But remember this, when it comes to you I will always win, I am a master at the shadow games after all."

"P-please Bakura, l-let me go." Kim said weakly struggling fruitlessly.

Suddenly a knock came at the door,  
"Bakura, Kim!" a voice called, "Kaiba wants all the duelists in the main hall."

"Be right there." Kim called, Bakura released her wrist and frowned.

"We'll continue this later." he hissed.

"Can hardly wait." Kim grumbled rubbing her wrist as she walked out the door.

* * *

**And I think that's good enough, next chapter is Yami vs Bakura. Man Bakura's getting a lot of love in these chapters now...almost quite literally. Meh,  
yeah, I like torturing my OC, here in a few chapters you'll see why these two naturally get along so well. Yeppers. beams  
*Kim just stares at the authoress annoyed.*  
anywho review and that fun stuff or I'll sic bakura on you for your blood! ...just kidding.  
****I'll make the duels less painful for you and shorten them to one chapter. Aye it's like Duelist kingdom all over again.**

**And no flames please, I work and stress enough on these chapters.**


	35. Have you ever dueled with the devil?

**And we're onto the epic battle of Bakura vs Yami. Yay.  
Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

Kim was following Yugi and Jounouchi into the main hall where Kaiba wanted them. Bakura was right behind her and every few seconds he kept grabbing hold of her wrist, to which Kim would pry his fingers off. When Yugi disappeared into the room and Kim was sure they were alone she whirled around and glared.

"Would you knock that off?" she hissed. Bakura raised an eyebrow keeping his eyes narrowed down at her.

"What?"

"Stop grabbing onto me." she growled "If you're trying to make everything seem normal then you're not doing a good job. Ryou and I are friends and we don't really hold hands so you'll draw suspicion towards us."  
Bakura scowled down at her obviously displeased.

"That's not my problem now is it?"

"What do you mean it's not your problem? Of course it is!" Kim nearly exploded. Bakura slapped one hand over her mouth.

"Your job is to keep them in the dark about my deal with Marik and who he really is." he reminded her "should you ruin it, it is you who will be punished. Remember that." with that said he released her and strode into the room. Kim glared behind his back, childishly she raised her hand and moved it along with her mouth and began to talk in an almost Bakura-like voice.

"Your job is to fricking stay silent while I be a giant prick about all this, I fucking control you." she imitated then stomped after him muttering death threats.

The Main Hall was fairly large but only fifteen people occupied the room along with four tables of food. Kaiba had not just arranged a dinner in their rooms but also a "all you can eat buffet" here too.  
Kim cheered up slightly seeing the food.

Kristen had spotted a table full of dessert, she was now stuffing her pockets full of chocolate. Kay was trying to control her chocolate intake. Yami was talking to Mai, Jounouchi was loading his plate full of food, and Bakura was over at another table of food. Jounouchi bumped into Ryou on accident,

"Sorry." Jounouchi apologized.

"That's quite alright, everybody seems to be on edge." Ryou said kindly,

"By the way Bakura, how did you win six locator cards so fast?" Jounouchi asked.

"It was easy, I dueled ghost Kozuku and his friends at the cemetary, when I won I got them to give up all six locator cards." Ryou explained smiling innocently. Jounouchi looked a little startled.

"H-how did you manage to do that?"

"Well...let's just say I didn't give those fella's much choice." Ryou said still smiling, Jounouchi looked creeped out and he glanced at Kim

"Say Kim, is what he saying true?" he asked nervously.

"Yep." Kim replied focusing on the food. "No choice at all." Jounouchi hurriedly left with Ryou calling out a good luck to him. Not spotting anything that she really wanted at her current table, Kim wandered over to where Kay and Kristen were,

"Hey guys." she greeted. The two turned and smiled.

"Hey, how's your shoulder?" Kristen managed to say through a mouthful of chocolate.

"eh, it's seen better days but I'm good." Kim replied trying to make the image of Bakura hovering over her shoulder disappear from her mind.

"So what happened?" Cat asked, she had just joined the three. Kim bit her lip,

"Uh, R-Bakura was attacked and I tried to help." she managed to say, Cat frowned just slightly at Kim in wonder.

"How romantic, the man you love was in danger so you rushed in to the rescue!" Kay exclaimed grinning. Kim blushed.

"H-He is not the man I love." she manage to mutter,

"Kim, why did you call Ryou, Bakura?" Cat asked. Kim blinked

"_Yes, she noticed!" _she thought, she opened her mouth to ask Cat to speak to her privately, but just then Bakura came up behind her three friends and shot her a glare that made her rethink her plan. "Cuz' that's his name. Man, Kaiba went all out on this food, I'm starving!" she exclaimed then grabbed a crème puff stuffing it in her mouth.

"Easy with that crème puff." Bakura said lightheartedly keeping his glare on her "You'll choke yourself. And I'm sure we'd rather have you alive." he gave her a knowing look.

Kay just smiled and shook her head allowing her gaze to wander to where Kaiba stood alone. She scowled at the tall CEO slightly.

"Hey Kim, have you tried these?" Jounouchi said, he gave Kim what seemed to be a stuffed pretzel covered in cheeese. Shrugging Kim took one bite.

"_Look at him, just standing off to the side and staring us all down like we're dirt beneath his shoes. Oooh if Marik hadn't taken my locator cards I would have come here as a finalist and then I'd cream that jerk." _Kay thought to herself _"he deserves it, being so rude, egotistical, cocky, and..."_

"HOT!" Kim screamed, Kay jumped slighlty whirling around to see Kim holding the stuffed pretzel in front of her eyes as if examining it, she also had her tognue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes burned. "Bloody hell! It's freaking hot. What is this?"

"Jalepeno stuffed pretzel, I added some spicy cheese to it." Jounouchi said proudly. Kim punched him in the chest.

"Y-you...know...how much I hate...jalepenos." Kim gasped. Ryou offered her a glass of water which she drank hurriedly.

Everybody was laughing unless their names were Seto Kaiba and "Marik Ishtar"

"Alright everybody settle down." Kaiba said loudly then pressed a button on his collar "Begin now."

"We're missing our eighth duelist. Shall I bring her down?" the voice asked through Kaiba's coat.

"Yes," he snapped his fingers and a moment later a machine appeared at the front of the room and the lights dimmed.

"Huh, what is that thing?" Jounouchi asked.

"Finalists and guests may I have your attention." Roland requested "the duelists will be chosen by lottery."

"What's the jackpot?" Mai asked.

"To guarantee fairness each pair of oppnents will be picked at random, you have all been assigned a number 1-8, we won't select the next duel until the winner of the first duel is declared, thus you won't know your opponent's identity until the last moment."

Honda looked over at Otogi  
"I'm fighting the urge to yell out bingo."

"Go ahead I'll laugh."

"All eight balls are of equal size and weight, the selector is 100 percent random. Does everybody remember their number?"

Seto Kaiba-1. Katsuya Jounouchi-2. Yugi Muto-3. Mai Kujaku-4. Namu-5. Ryou Bakura-6. Marik Ishtar-7. Unknown Duelist-8.

"I shall now begin the machine. Remember if your number is selected you'll duel in the first round of the finals." he pressed the button and the balls began to swivel around before one finally made an exit. "And the first duelist is...number 6. Bakura."  
behind the machine No.6 was displayed in red letters following Bakura's name.

"Me? I duel first?" Ryou asked,

"You sure you're all right man?" Honda asked, Ryou began to chuckle.

"Yeah you really should be lying down resting." Anzu said.

"Oh don't worry about me, being the first to be picked was just a shock." Ryou explained smiling. Kim patted him on the shoulder.

"You got this." she said smiling.

Roland started up the machine again. "Bakura's oppenent will now be chosen, when the second duelist is chosen both participants must proceed directly to the arena. And the second duelist is...number 3 Yugi Muto."

"Guess I'm dueling Yugi, this should be fun." Ryou said. Yami just frowned at him slightly.

"The Battle City finals are about to begin, duelists 3 and 6 follow me, the rest of you are allowed to watch, just take the main elevator to the stratos level."

"Awesome I'm there." Honda piped up. Yami and Bakura started their way, as he passed by her Bakura put a hand on Kim's injured shoulder,

"You'll watch right Kim-chan?" he asked in a soft voice. Kim nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it." she replied. Bakura smirked softly then followed Roland on out.

"Hey Kim, let's go!" Kay called out to her. Kim turned and followed her friends to the main elevator.

The group soon arrived to the top of the blimp, when they did the stage had already been set up and the two duelists had taken their places.

"Whoa, dueling up here is insane!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"And freezing," Shizuka said with a shiver. Kim resisted the urge to cover up her shoulder, the cold wind made the injury feel worse.

"Oh look, here comes the master of ceremonies himself." Mai said. Kaiba took a spot crossing his arms.

"Alright, I'll make this speech really quick so we can get straight on with the duel."

Kay snickered "Him? Quick speech? It's the end of the world."

"Kaiba Craft 3 is now cruising at an altitude of 4,000 feet. The strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina, if you can't take it then you don't belong here."

"Awesome, I dig this little twist." Honda said excitedly.

"I have to admit, Kaiba sure knows how to throw a tournament." Otogi said.

"Are you prepared to lose it all?" Bakura asked, he had forgone his imitation to Ryou, instead letting his voice sounded smoother, harsher and had a creepy tone to it.

"He sounds..different." Kay said.

"Well spotted." Kim said through gritted teeth. Everybody turned to give her a strange look.

"K-Kim?" Cat asked, Namu gave Kim a warning glare to which nobody saw.

"If I remember correctly that's the voice to the spirit." Kim explained, she narrowed her eyes _"So he's going to duel Yami without using his cover as Ryou?"_

"I won't lose." Yami declared "Before we begin why don't you tell us who you really are and stop this charade."  
Bakura just chuckled darkly,  
"Alright, have it your way, but I think I know who you are. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring."

the said object began to glow and appeared on Bakura's chest.

"D-did that thing just come out of his flesh?" Kristen asked with a shudder that wasn't caused by the wind. "What is that?"

"It's an ancient artifact." Kim started to explain "I'm not sure what it is but based on previous experiences the Millennium Ring houses a soul, much like Yugi's puzzle."

"You want to run that by me one more time?" Kay asked. She knew her uncle once had a millennium item, did they all have souls sealed inside them?

"It's hard to explain." Cat inputed.

"See these items contain magical powers in them, only Yugi's "spirit" is good, Bakura's is bad." Jounouchi said. Bakura merely smirked.

"Well, now that the introductions are done and over with why don't we begin this duel?" he asked in his much deeper and raspier voice, definitely proving the evil spirit part.

"But first tell me why you entered the battle city finals. Is it about my millennium puzzle?" Yami asked.

"Hm, you ask a lot of questions don't you?" Bakura asked amused. "Yugi, there is so much going on here, so many secrets being kept from you. For instance how do you know that I am working alone. And are you sure that the people you believe to be your friend isn't your greatest enemy?" his dark eyes flickered to where Kim was standing. She flushed and glared right back at him. Yami didn't seem to notice, but Cat and Kay sure did,

"I don't believe you, lies are a part of your game, but they won't help you in this."

Kay glanced at Cat who returned the glance.

"I don't know, this could just be a bluff to make Yami uneasy." Cat said. Kay nodded in agreement.

"Beat him Yugi!" Kristen shouted.

"Yeah take this guy down!" Jounouchi encouraged.

"Beat the evil Bakura and save Ryou!" Anzu yelled.

Both activated their duel disks and gained 4,000 life points. "I'll start first." Bakura began and played a card with only 1200 attack points.

"Hey Kim, Cat, would you mind shedding some light on this guy?" Kristen asked. Kim looked over at them,

"Well...I don't know how to say this, but Bakura's got some kind of supernatural power with that ring. Ryou first moved here a few months ago and soon after that the spirit lured us into a game of monster world then sealed us into our figureines. He threatened our very lives if we didn't win."

"I take it you won." Kay stated, Kim nodded.

"The next time we saw him was at Duelist Kingdom. It was then he tried trapping us in our favorite cards."

"He almost got away with it too, but Yami was able to save Ryou and Kim's monster had a special ability and that ended that game." Cat stated, Kim hesitated wondering if she should mention that he did save Honda at Duelist Kingdom, but she decided against it. "He wants all seven millennium items for himself." Cat put in. "I'm not sure why but he does."

Kim frowned remembering she had asked him about it earlier at the graveyard.  
_"There are certain secrets to the millennium items. Secrets I know, and if you stick around maybe you'll learn them too." _he had said. What were those secrets? More importantly if Bakura did happen to gain all seven items what would happen? He seemed pretty hell bent on getting them.

Bakura's life points were at 750 now whilst Yami still had 4000 life points. The spirit chuckled malevontly

"This is getting creepy." Anzu said.

"Bakura's lost most his life points and three monsters in just a few turns without putting up any kind of resistance." Jounouchi said,

"Thank you Yugi, you have fallen into my trap." he said.

"Huh?"

"Hidden inside my occult deck lies one of the most terrifying monster to be printed for duel monsters. This card has a very special way to be summoned. Three monsters must be in the cemetary, and those three had to be destroyed while in battle phase." Bakura pulled out a card from his deck and held it up. "So in other words by sacrificing three souls I can now summon the Ruler of the Dead," he flipped the card around showing off a monster before placing it on his duel disk "Dark Necrofear."  
A blue monster with a gold breastplate, dark blue boots, and black aromor around the legs appeared. As if the choice in apparel wasn't odd enough the creature hugged a broken baby to it.

Kim's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened slightly. The monster seemed...familiar somehow.

"Whoa!" Kay exclaimed,

"What is that freaky thing?" Mai asked.

"Her special ability is very strong." Bakura said with a dark smirk. "And now, I'll teach you to fear the occult."

Jounouchi turned to Kim with a teasing smile. "Yo Kim, you and this guy would get along really well, you both have freaky taste in duel monsters and he apparently loves the occult just as much as you do."  
Kim merely scowled at him.

"Don't even joke like that." she snapped.

"Defensive." Kay said with a smirk.

"I'll play one card face down and that ends my turn." Bakura said placing a card face down. Everybody blinked in surprise.

"What? He's not gonna attack?"

"Yugi must be dueling the world's worst duelist. He can just sacrifice two of his monsters and bring out something even more powerful."

"You were foolish not to attack me when you had the chance," Yami said "Now I sacrifice Baphomet in order to summon Dark Magician Girl."

"Ha! Your puny fairy is no match to my Dark Necrofear."

"She's a magician not a fairy!" Cat called out defensively.

"Hence the name!" Kristen shouted.

"Whatever." Bakura brushed off the comments,

"Man, this guy is almost as big of an asshole as Kaiba." Kay mused, Kaiba shot her a frown Bakura ignored her.

"It's true that Dark Magician girl who is a magician and not a fairy is weaker than your monster." Yami said with a smile "So that's why I play this. Magic Formula, it increases my Dark Magician Girl's attack points by 500.

"Yeah beat that creepy monster!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Way to go Yami!" Kay called.

"You show him." Cat cheered. Dark Magician girl aimed her staff at Dark Necrofear and destroyed it reducing Bakura's life points to 450.

"Haha, thanks for killing my monster Yugi," Bakura said malevontly. "Now it's special power comes into play,"

"Special power?" Yami asked.

"Oh yes, when Dark Necrofear is destroyed the spirit in it's marionette is released. That hateful soul who only seeks vengence will wander your side of the field searching for its next host." Bakura sounded very proud with those words.

"I attack with Gamma the Magnent warrior!" Bakura smirked.

"Evil ghost, counter attack!"

"What?" Yami shouted in surprise as a monster came from Gamma and struck him, "What just happened? My monster didn't attack and I was attacked instead."

Bakura chuckled "I told you, the spirit Dark Necrofear held within her now wanders the field and possess your monsters, when you give it the freedom to attack me it's only too happy to oblige, however it is you who will suffer the consequences."

"An invisible enemy?"

"I'm not done yet, the player who is attacked loses half of the attacked monsters points." Yami's lifepoints fell to 3250 "And I absorb the damage making me even stronger." Bakura laughed maniacally. "Now then, I activate this magic card "Destiny Board!"

"Destiny Board?" Honda asked "What does it do?"

"I saw one of those things at a Haunted fun house." Otogi said. Jounouchi was immediately creeped out.

"Hold on, isn't this just a game?" Shizuka asked.

"Let's hope so." Anzu said quietly, she then turned to Kay "Kay. You're Pegasus's neice, do you know what this card does?"

"I can't really remember, I've helped designed hundreds of cards, kinda hard to remember all of them,"

"It looks like an ouija board." Kim said quietly eyeing the hologram.

"That is correct." Bakura stated with a smirk "This Ouija Board will spell out a message just for you Yugi."

"what do Ouija boards do?" Jounouchi asked warily.

"They're to comminucate with the dead." Kim replied.

"Sorry I asked."

"The Planchette will point to a letter each turn, Dark Necrofear just wants to send you a little message Yugi. And the first letter is D."

"D?"

"so Yugi only has four turns left?" Honda asked.

"But what if he still has lifepoints? Will he just lose when the board spells out the message?" Anzu questioned.

"I'm not done yet, there's more to this occult combo, activate the Dark Door."

"Oh no, I can only attack once per turn." Yami exclaimed. He looked at his monsters "since Gamma is possessed I'll attack with Dark Magician Girl!" the said monster began to attack when the ghost from earlier emerged from her and hit Yami.

"Heh heh, did I forget to tell you? The marionette's spirit changes host every turn. If you're not careful your own army will slowly tear you apart. As you get weaker I grow stronger." more points were added to Bakura's lifepoints. "And now, on this turn the letter E appears. Your life ends in 3 turns!"

"Oh no!" Cat cried.

"What kind of combo is this?"

"A very good one." Kim stated.

"Who's side are you on?" Jounouchi asked. Kim merely frowned.

"I'm just stating my opinion."

"Remind me not to ask yours when I'm in deep trouble with Bakura." Honda said. Kim was sorely tempted to throw him off the blimp and make it look like an accident. After what Bakura was putting her through she really wasn't in the mood for jokes like these.

"When all five letters appear on this board the declaration of Death will be complete. The Ouija Board never lies." Bakura said almost happily.

"So even if I have life points left I'll lose?" Yami asked, _"Is there anyway out of this?"_

"Think all you want, but you only have three turns left." with that said he let out a maniacal laugh clearly enjoying seeing Yami squirm under his combo.

* * *

**And I'm done, I know I said I'd make these duels one chapter long but I'm really tired. Besides I always write one or two chapters in advance and I think what I have in store is good enough.**

**Me: So bakura...what does your message spell out?"**

**Bakura: well it once was an even more evil and foul word that it took your computer two times to get it past that censoring thing.**

**Me: I really should have it removed.**

**Bakura: indeed, but it used to spell out...Disney.**

**Me: that's six letters.**

**Bakura: exactly, the Ouija board itself couldn't handle it so it cut it down to five and made it a more appropriate word.**

**And somewhere off in another dimension an evil crew of Darth Vaders and Lord Voldemorts fanfiction henchmen are plotting to take down this story.  
So to prove to them that this story does not deserve to be taken down why don't you leave a kind review for me...as a birthday gift?  
No seriously...it's my birthday. So whoever reviews gets leftover cake that Bakura himself made me. Ok so he had some help from Ryou, it's the thought that counts.**

**Anyway see you next chapter.**


	36. the Wrath of Slifer Jounouchi vs Rishid

**Wow, I'm impressed of how many reviews I got. Thanks for all the birthday wishes, believe it or not there was some leftover cake.**

**Disclaimer: don't own yu-gi-oh or 3 of the awesome oc's.**

* * *

"And now the third letter. A." Bakura announced. Yami was now down to 750 lifepoints, Bakura had a magic card The Dark Door in play making it so Yami could attack only once.

"I have two turns left." Yami said worriedly. Bakura smirked cruelly.

"There is no weakness in my occult deck, give up now."

"I'll never give up. I play two cards face down," Yami started off. "And now I'll play Monster Recovery. I'll take back all my monsters and leave Kuriboh in attack mode, since Kuriboh's the only one left your spirit will possess him."

"so what?" Bakura asked frowning.

"Now watch, I activate Chain Destruction destroying Kuriboh and your spirit." Yami said with a grin.

Bakura growled "You may have gotten rid of my spirit but now the Destiny Board points to the fourth letter. T."

"D-E-A-T..." Yami smirked "I see, your message spells out Death, too bad it won't come true. I don't intend to die."

"We'll just see."

"Come on Yami!" Cat cheered.

"Why don't you tell your little girlfriend to pipe down." Bakura snapped "In one turn all five letters of the Destiny Board will be spelled out and you will lose."

Yami just smirked "Sorry Bakura, but I don't think your Destiny Board will complete it's message, I will destroy it in one turn."

"_Is it a bluff?" _Bakura questioned himself. He Bakura had 3700 lifepoints, one monster on the field and of course his powerful combo, Yami only had 750 lifepoints, no monsters and a face down card. If Bakura simply attacked him with one monster he'd win.

"_Not so brave are you Bakura?" _Marik asked appearing beside him, Bakura merely scowled at him. _"Now just hear me out, I admire this strategy of yours but unfortunately for you Yami figured out your weak point."_

"_What?"_

"_Dark Necrofear who moves the planchette must be buried in your graveyard in order for the Destiny Board to continue it's terrifying message."_

"_Monster Reborn." Bakura hissed, "That's his facedown card, and if I attack he'll use it defensively, if I don't he'll activate it on his next turn destroying the Destiny Board."_

"_Now hold on, there may be a way out of this..." Marik started off_

"_Shut up, I don't need your help."_

Bakura drew and laughed.

"Alright Yugi, on my turn I sacrifice Earth-bound spirit in order to summon Earl of Demise." Bakura said. "Now Earl of Demise attack his lifepoints directly."

"I activate the magic card Monster Reborn and I will bring back Dark Necrofear!" the Destiny Board disappeared as Dark Necrofear took Yami's spot and attacked Earl of Demise bringing Bakura's lifepoints to 3500. "Your combo is as dead as the corpses you play with."

Bakura chuckled darkly "Are you sure Yugi?" he asked, Yami blinked in surprise. Destiny Board was back, along with Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl, and Magnet Warrior. "Despite your trick there you couldn't escape the death sentence I have in store for you."

"B-but how?" Yami asked.

"Did I miss something?" Anzu asked

"Yeah, all of Yugi's monsters are back and that weird board thing is still in play." Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Shall I reveal the trick? I played this. De Ja Vu."

"What?"

"The nightmare from a turn ago returns, except Chain Destruction, Monster Reborn, and Monster Recovery do not go back to your hand. There's no way to climb out of the grave I've dug up for you, It's over!"

"Oh no. Come on Yami don't give up," Cat cried.

"You've got this Yami!" Kay cheered.

"We're here for ya!"

Yami closed his eyes and drew his next card, it all depended on this last turn.

"Prepare to meet a power like no other." he exclaimed. A sudden wind picked up and lightning emitted the air. Bakura let out a cry of surprise "I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summont he almight Slifer the Sky Dragon." (insert dramatic music)

a Big Red dragon with spikes appeared. He had terrifying yellow eyes and two mouths full of sharp teeth, he let out a roar.

"H-how can this be happening?" Bakura yelled. _"I was so close to defeating Yugi, and I don't have a card in my hand to turn this all around."_

"whoa!" Kim gasped staring up at the terrifying monster.

"S-so this is Yugi's God card." Jounouchi said in awe. Kay's eyes were wide as well, she had never seen the God in action before.

Bakura had a fleeting hope that the evil spirit would possess Slifer, however the attempt was proven futile. _"There's nothing I can do..." _

"_Thank you Bakura, your defeat will serve my purpose very well." _Marik said inside his head.

"It's all over Bakura, Slifer Attack his lifepoints-" he paused, he had an eerie feeling. Just then Marik Ishtar walked onto the blimp.

"Marik!" Jounouchi kindly pointed out,

"Listen here Yugi, that boy is being held under my control." Marik said pointing to Bakura.

"What?"

"I'll show you proof, I'll release the evil mind that possesses your friend."

Kim blinked in confusement, she was so sure the evil Spirit was acting of his own accord. There was a pause and everybody looked anxiously over at Bakura, he stood there for a mere moment then let out a pained cry falling to his knees.

"M-my arm, it hurts!" he cried.

"Bakura!" Yami cried worriedly at the same time Kim yelled "Ryou."

"Y-yugi? What am I doing? What happened to my arm?" he asked weakly. Kim rushed forward a little

"Ryou, hey are you alright?" she asked. Ryou looked over to her and she could see this really was her friend.

"Kim? What's going on?" he asked her.

"Just hang on, we'll help you!"

"As you can see the boy is badly wounded, an attack from Slifer will devestate him, perhaps even take his life."

"What?" Kim exclaimed.

"You coward!" Yami yelled angrily.

"You filthy-" Jounouchi started to yell but stopped,

"Yugi continue on with the duel." Roland said, Yami stared over at his friend as he crouched on the ground whimpering in pain.

"what do we do?" Kim asked with clenched teeth, she didn't think the spirit would sink this low. Or maybe she did.

"Yugi! What are you waiting for? Just finish him off!" Kaiba yelled. Kay twitched.

"Ryou's life is in danger you idiot!" she shrieked towards him.

"If you don't continue the duel you will be disqualified." Roland threatened.

"Hey you!" Jounouchi yelled climbing up "If you don't stop this duel and get Bakura some help then he's not the only one who's gonna be hurt."

"If you don't get down you will be disqualified as well."

"What? Why you-!" Jounouchi was about to give him a piece of his mind but Otogi and Honda tackled him to the ground. Yami still hesitated about attacking.

"_It seems we have won." Bakura said coldly looking down at his host._

"_Yes," Marik agreed with a smirk. Bakura frowned at him before looking back down to Ryou who was still whimpering about his arm. He heard Kim's voice call out to him,_

"_Ryou! It's ok, we'll get you out of there, just hang on,"  
Bakura's brow furrowed_

"_Even I have ways that I like to win and lose." Bakura said then smirked "Marik, I must step in, I need him."_

there was a sudden flash and Bakura picked himself up from the ground.

"Yugi, go ahead strike."

"Bakura?" Yami exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't worry, your little gaming friend won't be harmed," Bakura assured him, he had a mad glint in his eye "go ahead attack me!" he threw his arms wide open.

"You asked for it, go Slifer, attack him and destroy the rest of his lifepoints."

Bakura laughed maniacally as the blow hit him. _"I'll let you win this duel, but in the end, the power of darkness will be mine!" _A moment later Ryou lay wounded on the ground as his lifepoints hit 0.

"And the winner is Yugi Muto!"

Kim climbed upwards and ran towards Ryou.

"Ryou! Are you alright?" she asked kneeling down just as Yami slid an arm around him. Ryou opened his eyes weakly and looked over at Kim.

"W-what happened?" he asked "Where am I?"

"You're safe with your friends now." Yami assured him. Kim gave him an assuring smile as she placed a hand on his forehead gently stroking his white hair. Everybody else had gathered around him.

"We gotta get him back to the hospital." Jounouchi said worriedly.

"So we need Kaiba to land this thing." Kay said.

"Here place him on my back." Honda instructed crouching down. Together Kim and Yami helped Ryou onto Honda's back and he began to carry him off the chilly battlefield.

"Speaking of health, are you alright Kim?" Yami asked, his violet eyes flickering to her shoulder. Kim nodded,

"I'm fine Yami, thanks though." she turned and began to follow the group. Yami stood there and began to ponder some things about his duel.

"Yami?" Cat asked quietly, Yami turned to her and gave her a half smile. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that the evil spirit and I aren't so different. We both depend on a person to keep us safe and we take control now and then." he trailed off "I don't know what I would have done if the spirit hadn't stepped up and taken back control."

"it must have been a tough spot." Cat sympthesized. "But if you really do think about it yes you do have some things in common but remember you are good, he is evil. You're trying to help us and you have friends. That spirit has nobody and he's doing all he can to destroy everything."

Yami smiled "You're right, thank you Cat." she just smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem."

there was a flash and Yugi now took Yami's place.

"Hold it, Battle City regulations say you may take Ryou Bakura's rarest card."

"That's ok. Bakura's already had enough on his plate." Yugi said then ran to join his friends.

Unbeknownst to everybody Anzu had picked up the millennium ring that had fallen from Ryou's neck.

* * *

"Attention finalists, round two of the battle city finals will take place in twenty minutes."

"We've got to get Kaiba to land the blimp and get Ryou into a hospital." Honda said, Kay nodded,

"He's definitely been through a lot." she agreed. Kim sighed,

"Some crazy stuff went down in that duel," Jounouchi looked away, "especially when Marik showed up. What exactly happened back there?"

"For some reason, Marik didn't want the Spirit of the Ring to lose. So when I was about to play my Egyptian God Card and win the duel, Marik used his Millennium Rod to free the real Bakura. Since he was injured, Marik knew I would forfeit the duel instead of attacking him. But the Spirit must have been afraid I **would** attack Bakura, because he took control again at the end." Yugi explained.

"So, wait, do you mean to tell me the Dark Spirit of the Millennium Ring let you win?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah, because he depends on Bakura to survive and if I attacked Bakura with Slifer, the Spirit might have been in danger too."

"I'm confused."

"What else is new?" Kay muttered.

"Even though the evil spirit was in control, you still ended up attacking Bakura."

"No. Since the evil spirit was in control of Bakura when I attacked him, the real Bakura was spared." Anzu looked at Yugi.

"This is all so confusing."

"Not really." Everyone looked at Kim. "If Yugi had attacked Ryou with Slifer, Marik pointed out that the overwhelming power may have been enough to kill him. But Ryou's still alive, which means the spirit took the full blown attack." Yugi nodded.

"Right." Anzu pursed her lips.

"The way this all sounds, it seems that Marik and the evil spirit were in this together." Kim looked up at her hopefully. Cat nodded.

"Right, I really can't see the Spirit letting himself get controlled so easily," she trailed off.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how or why. I just know we can't let Marik win this tournament, and hopefully that evil spirit won't be coming back again." Yugi sighed. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough of evil spirits and mind controlling for one day." Jounouchi stood up suddenly and everyone gasped in surprised.

"Grr, I'm sick of that Marik! Come on! Let me at him!" he yelled.

"Hey! Don't get yourself in trouble again!" Shizuka said.

Kay sighed and started for the door "I'm going to go get kaiba to land this blimp. Bakura needs help." Cat jumped at her side.

"I'll come with."  
Everybody agreed and started to follow Kay out,

"I'll stay here with him." Anzu volunteered,

"I'll be here too." Kim offered. Kay smirked.

"Oh by all means." she said then disappeared out before Kim could tackle her. When they all disappeared she let out a breath of relief. Anzu went to stand over at the window looking out, she said nothing. Kim remained in her spot on Bakura's bed starting to ponder, would this change in Marik's plan?  
Bakura was defeated and currently unconcious, did that save her from his evil scheme? She sighed and placed a hand on Ryou's cheek,

"You saved him." she murmured softly. "I guess I can see why...but you would have won, Yami wouldn't have attacked. Did you underestimate him or were you playing it safe?" she asked to nobody in particular.

The door opened and Kim was surprised to see that it was Marik, he smirked down at her.

"Protecting your boyfriend are we?" he asked standing beside her.

"He...is not my boyfriend." she said through clenched teeth. "what do you want anyway? Anzu's here with me." she turned only to see Anzu's back was still turned to her, Kim frowned.

"Your little friend is under my control now, she'll have no memory of what happens in here between you and me."

Kim glared at him "You're such a coward Marik." she spat.

"Testy." Marik taunted then smirked at her "I came to make sure you'll still hold up your end of the agreement between you and the spirit."

"It's not an agreement you idiot." Kim seethed. "Maybe I will and maybe I won't."  
Marik simply chuckled.

"I hope for your sake that you will. Even if he's gone that doesn't mean that you're free. After all if worst comes to worst I can always take control of your mind." his tanned fingers began to stroke her cheek "We wouldn't want that would we?" he whispered.  
Kim swatted his hand away and stood up,

"Keep your hands off of me." she said angrily. Marik chuckled some more, "I'm not afraid of you Marik, there is nothing stopping me from telling them."

"I beg to differ." Marik replied then glanced down at the sleeping Ryou. "They're both in very critical condition and I know you at least care for one if not both of them."

"Both? No way, and leave Ryou out of this, he's gone through enough already."

"Don't test me my dear." Marik threatened narrowing his eyes at her dangerously then lifted the real millennium rod up to her, she backed away only to realize the wall was behind her, Marik placed a hand on the wall leaning in, the cool metal touched her bare neck and she flinched upon contact. "Really. I do not wish to harm you, keep quiet and nobody gets hurt."

With that said he placed the rod back into his belt and began to walk off.

She scowled behind his back and sat back down at the edge of Bakura's bed.

"Hang in there," she murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile Jounouchi was pounding his fist angrily against Kaiba's door."OPEN THE DOOR! LET'S GO, KAIBA!" he yelled.

"Are you nuts?" Mokuba cried, waving his arms to try and get Jounouchi to stop. "He's preparing for a duel! Stop it!"

"I'm talking to you, Kaiba! Get out here now-" The door opened and Seto glared down at a rather surprised and somewhat frightened Jounouchi coldly.

"If it isn't Jounouchi. You're lucky to even be in my tournament, and yet you insist on making a nuisance of yourself over and over again."

"Grr…THAT DID IT!" Honda stepped in front of Jounouchi before he could do something stupid.

"Hey, this is no time to pick a fight, so just calm down, man."

"Honda is right," Kay said shoving Jounouchi out of the way.

"Kaiba, you've got to help us!" Yugi said.

"Now what?" he asked, annoyed.

"Bakura's hurt! We have to land now! He needs to see a doctor right away, Kaiba."

"You're asking me to do the impossible." Seto sat in a chair. They were in his room at this point. "We can't make an unscheduled stop."

"Don't you understand? Bakura needs help!" Honda nodded.

"He's been unconscious since losing his duel." Jounouchi glared.

"And if he gets any worse than he is right now, you'll be responsible!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Kay stepped forward.

"Please Kaiba, show some mercy." Shizuka said bowing her head.

"How can you say no?" Honda asked.

"He shouldn't have left the hospital in the first place. This is Bakura's own fault."

"Kaiba! Please!" Kay started. "Someone's life is more important than a game! What if it were someone else? What if it was Mokuba instead of Bakura who was hurt? Would you refuse to land and get him help too?" she asked. Kaiba blinked in both annoyance and surprise, he tried not to show how that kind of affected him.

"Listen to her, Kaiba."

"Yeah, she makes a good point."

"What's wrong with you?" Jounouchi snapped..

_"Stupid girl..."_ he thought.

"I've had enough of this attitude, Kaiba. Find a way to land this blimp, pronto, or get ready to say hi to the business end of my fist!"

"I told you, we're not landing, Jounouchi." He stood up.

"Then let's dance!" Seto turned and walked away from him. "Hey! Come back!"

"Relax, Jounouchi!" Yugi said, holding him back.

"What gives?" Honda asked. Kay watched him. Seto pushed a button on a device on the wall.

"Send a medical team to Bakura's room."

"Good call, Seto!" Everyone looked at Mokuba. "Kaiba Corp's on-board medical staff has better training than the doctors at most hospitals do. Bakura's in good hands here." Everybody nodded, Kay smiled slightly.

"That's a relief." Adelinda nodded.

"Yeah!" She turned to Seto and bowed. "Thank you, Kaiba-sama."

"Hmph." He shrugged.

They exited the room and decided to use the remaining ten minutes to have a little bit of time to themselves. Honda and Otogi had gone up to the stratos level for some unknown reason.

"Hey Kay," Cat began "Have you noticed something strange with Kim?" she asked quietly.

"No..." Kay trailed off.

"Come to think of it," Kristen imputed. "she has been looking rather stressed. And earlier she seemed to really dislike being around Bakura."

"I kind of figured she was just worried about their injuries." Kay said thoughtfully, but she remembered Cat saying that Kim generally called Ryou by his first name, nobody else did. Yet she had addressed him by his last name except when Ryou was hurt on the field.

"Well, maybe. But I don't know." Cat said worriedly. "Maybe I should go check up on her."

"No, give her a moment to be with Ryou." Kay said "Besides they're both injured, just give her a moments peace before the next duel,"

* * *

Honda and Otogi were dangling off the edge of the blimp, dangerously close to falling.

"Oh no, Otogi I'm sorry." Honda cried as his hand slipped. Suddenly a tanned hand grabbed his, when they looked up they were surprised to see a young man dressed in robes and a turban holding onto them. But when they were safely aboard once again the man had disappeared; he later appeared in Yugi's room to give him a message.

"My Pharoah." he said respectively kneeling down, "It is an honor. I have great confidence in you, but Beware of those around you, not everybody is who they seem to be. Win this tournament." he warned. Yami nodded.

"I will Shadi."

"all finalists please report to the main room. The next two duelists will be chosen."

"Ishizu." Shadi said, the young woman looked over at Shadi who was now sitting at a vacant chair "Once again evil is threatening our world."

"Yes, but I never thought it would be my own brother." the woman said sadly "Oh Marik, how could you? But-I will save you, I know there's still some good within you."

Shadi felt something disturbing, frowning slightly he opened the door that felt eerie. All he saw was a young girl sitting on the bed of another young man. Another girl stood at the wall holding a millennium item."My key shileds me from their sights. Wait...this feeling, it's strongest in this room." he mused, he gazed at the sleeping Bakura in wonder, but beside him, the small girl that was looking at him concerned made him feel even more distrubed. "I feel that the destinies of certain millennium items are being manipulated, and until harmony is restored the entire world is in danger."

His cold blue eyes looked again to the girl "This girl, she gives off a strange aura. Darkness surrounds her heart but her mind isn't. What is this?" frowning he thought about having a look into her mind but in the end decided against it. "I do not think she's a great threat at the moment." again his gaze flickered to the sleeping boy and he frowned thoughtfully before disappearing from the room.

Everybody gathered back to the room from earlier.

"Finalists and guests, may I have your attention please, the second round of the finals is about to begin."

"and the duelist is..number two, Katsuya Jounouchi."

"Aw yeah baby!" Jounouchi crowed "Who's my opponent."

"The duelist facing off Jounouchi will be...number seven, Marik Ishtar."

"It's go time." Jounouchi said, Marik only gave him a somber look. "I hope you brought a parachute because I'm going to blow you off this blimp."

"Once again, duelists follow me, the rest of you are free to watch the duel." Roland said and began to lead the two.

Kim ran into the room just as everybody was hurriedly going towards the elevator.

"i-I heard Jounouchi was dueling Marik." she said, Kay nodded.

"Yep. I gotta see this."

"Er..." Kim started off lookingn for Yugi, but one look at the real Marik made her stop. She scowled slightly at him and followed her friends up. _"good gosh, I can't get a break." _she thought to herself.

They all arrived at the top and Marik and Jounouchi began to shuffle one anothers decks, however after only a few rounds of that Marik held onto Jounouchi's deck patiently waiting for Jounouchi to finish.

"Man, Jounouhchi looks really fired up." Yugi said. Kristen nodded beside him in agreement.

"Of course when that happens he tends to shoot his mouth off." Honda remarked.

"Doesn't he always do that?" Kay asked.

Kim stayed silent watching the two, in a way she kind of felt sorry for this Marik poser, she glanced at the real Marik who was only gazing up at the two.  
_"Enough's enough," _she thought to herself _"Hopefully I can get my message to one of my friends, I just need to wait for a few more minutes."_

"Jounouchi has to stay focused...and stop shuffling his deck." Mai said.

"I hope he does alright."

"Oh, Shizuka, I almost forgot that this is your first time seeing Jounouchi duel." Anzu said.

"That's right,"

"Well I'm sure with you here he won't lose." Kim raised an eyebrow, when did she get there?

"That is if he gives up Marik's cards." Kay said.

"Alright that's enough, you've shuffled his deck enough for ten duels, now take your positions." Roland commanded.

"alright you bald freak, according to my math you'll be all washed up in nine turns." Jounouchi declared.

"Uh...where did he come up with nine?" Otogi asked.

"With Jounouchi it's best not to ask." Kim sighed.

"I'm guessing Jounouchi's not the brightest at math." Kay said with a snicker. Cat and Kristen merely sweatdropped.

"My brother's so awesome, he's already calculated the duel in his head,"

"That's right Shizuka you keep believing that." Mai said.

Suddenly Marik brought out a strange object. It was gold with a ball tip and bat like wings at opposite sides with a eye carved into the middle. It looked simmilar to the millennium rod Marik had threatened Kim with a few minutes ago.

"Hey, point that thing somewhere else and duel like a man." Jounouchi shouted.

"Very well." he said,

"Let's duel!"

they each gained 4,000 lifepoints and Jounouchi began the duel with "Marik Ishtar" vowing revenge for himself and his friends.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Alrighty's, since it's pretty much a part of the show I figure if you really want to watch the duel just find it online or read the manga.**

**So review, have a nice day and brush your teeth.**

**See you next chapter.**


	37. The True Marik

**Chapter 37.**

**I'm amazed I've got this far. thanks guys for all your support and wonderful comments, **

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-gi-Oh**

* * *

Marik seemed to have an intense deck. It was filled with Traps and Magic cards always evading Jounouchi's advances and attacks, damaging his lifepoints and slowly he began to make his way to his true strategy

Summoning the Egyptian God card; the Winged Dragon of Ra.

On Jounouchi's side it wasn't looking good, he had only 50 lifepoints left.

"I'll leave Baby Dragon in defense mode, and end my turn." Jounouchi said.

"You have no chance of winning and yet you keep fighting." "Marik' mused,

"I'll keep fighting until my life hits zero,"

"I admire your spirit."

Jounouchi's brown eyes widened just slightly as the wheels in his head began to spin.

"Yugi, I'm sure you know by now that friendship isn't going to save this duel." Mai said gently

"Perhaps not, but look at his eyes." Yami said, Jounouchi still looked determined in winning.

"Something doesn't feel right." Cat murmured.

"What?" Kim asked,

"Well...it's just that, Marik always seemed to be a hostile enemy, he didn't seem polite and respectful of his opponents. And well...he just said he respected Jounouchi, he _controlled _him and forced Yami and Jounouchi to duel a very deadly duel. It's just strange." she explained quietly. Kim's eyes flickered to the real Marik still posing as Namu. Marik's eyes were directed at his henchmen smiling in what seemed to be satisfaction.  
As descreetly as she could Kim placed a hand on her friends shoulder and leaned in to whisper the following words.

"Cat...keep your eyes focused on this duel but listen to me. I have to tell you something. And if I can't then I need you to tell Yami because I'm being watched."

"My turn! Selket eat Baby Dragon and absorb it's strenght." 'Marik's' Monster was now at 5225 attack points. "Now it's your turn, your last turn."

Jounouchi drew and studied his hand.

"End turn." he said.  
Everybody looked let down, it was almost over.

"What?" Cat whispered in alarm.

"That's not Marik." Kim hissed. "I don't know his real name but Marik is Namu." Cat looked over at the boy.

"I-I knew there was something fishy about him."

"Good instincts."

"B-but how did you know?"

"I met him before he introduced himself to you, I've been blackmailed into secrecy Cat, b-but I don't care what happens to me, I can't let him continue with his plan and put you guys at risk or endanger the world anymore."

"Why are you explaining this if you've been threatened?"

"Because...Bakura lost and he's not here, if Yami knows then I think I can handle whatever Marik can throw my way, and besides this guy looks like he's going to beat Jounouchi,"

"What does Bakura have to do with it?"

"Everything."

"What can you show but Can't see?" Jounouchi asked suddenly. Everybody looked up at him confused. "See, when we started I hated your guts, marik brainwashed me and turned me against my friends and I'll never forgive him for that."

"Then go ahead, curse me. But no matter how strong your anger is you cannot defeat me," 'Marik' said

"why didn't I figure this out sooner? Must have been the heat of the battle, see when we began I was filled with hatred, but as the duel went on I realized something; you've fought me fair and square, you're a true duelist. I don't think Marik would have fought me like this. You're not Marik." Jounouchi explained himself.

"An enemy you can show but can't see...but who then?" Yami questioned himself. "Is it the eighth duelist we haven't seen yet?"

the Real Marik narrowed his eyes angrily and noticed that Kim was standing a little closer to Cat. Frustration and nerves filled him. Moving forward he touched Kim's wrist lightly, she jumped slightly and turned to him.

"Namu?" she asked, Marik searched her eyes for a clue that she was leaking out his secret.

"Kim, Why do you think that Jounouchi doesn't think his opponent is Marik?" he asked. "I'm a little lost here."

"_I bet you are." _Cat thought to herself, she tried to act as normal as she could around Namu-er Marik.

"W-well you see..." Kim began, "It's just as Jounouchi says, it's not Marik's strategy to fight fair," her hand lightly tapped Cat's hip urgently. She took the hint and went to stand near Yami, Marik tried his hardest not to glare venoumously at either of them.

"No one listens to the last words of the loser." 'Marik' shouted indigniantly "Everything ends on this turn, Selket direct attack!"

"_wait Rishid, he must die...by the hand of Ra." _Marik spoke to the man. Selket stopped it's attack as Rishid began to think twice about the idea. "_Do it Rishid, it will prove that you are me, your will and heart is strong, even though my voice reaches you I cannot brainwash you, that is proof that you are a Tomb Guardian. If your will and desire is strong enough you can control this counterfeit card and prove to my father that you are his heir as much as I am."_

Rishid thought about Mr. Ishtar, who was always so abusive, so cruel towards him because he Rishid did not bear the blood of the clan.

"_summon Ra, that will be proof enough for these pathetic fools."_

"For my last turn I shall prove that I am the chosen one of Ra." 'Marik' said. Everybody looked shocked at that statement, except Kaiba who looked pretty excited.

"S-so is he the real Marik then and Monkey Boy is just delusional?" Kay asked, Jounouchi glared down at her,

"Hey!" he shouted.

"I give up Selket and half my life to bring forth the almighty Sun Dragon RA!"

The golden casket that had been on the field since the beginning opened and a bright light emitted from it casting it's glow upon everybody, soon afterwards a big golden dragon appeared with glowing red eyes.

"That's the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Jounouchi asked anger at Kay forgotten.

"At last!" Kaiba said gleefully, _(yes that's right, he's happy.)_

"Whoa, it's huge." Kay remarked.

"There's nothing Jounouchi can do." Yami said sadly, Cat bit her lip and looked behind her to see that Kim was still standing next to Namu, Kim was gazing up at the dragon in awe so Cat didn't know whether she should tell Yami now or just wait?

"Ordinarily to summon a God card you need three sacrifices, but my monster ate three of Jounouchi's cards so I special summoned Ra who has 5225 attack points."

"_Well done Rishid, now with Jounouchi's defeat I can focus on Seto Kaiba, why is there a figure that looks much like him on that Ancient Mural? And of course three other people here have a past connected with the two. _Marik's eyes flickered down at Kim and he frowned slightly, _"she is a valuable part of this mystery so I can't do away with her, but if she's said anything then I must get rid of her until the Spirit of the Millennium ring comes back to take care of her. _He smirked cruelly,

"Sun Dragon Ra attack!"

Jounouchi tensed and waited for the attack to come, Cat tapped Yami on the shoulder

"Yami...I have something to tell you." she whispered.

"Not now Cat." Yami replied giving her an apologetic look.

"Yami..it's urgent." she said desperately grabbing onto his arm, Yami looked at her a little surprised.

Marik's arm throbbed, looking down he noticed that his duel disk was letting off a glow, his deck seemed to be throbbing.

"_what is this? The real Ra inside my deck is sending out an aura of anger."_

"What? It just stopped attacking!" Kay exclaimed

"What do you mean that's not Marik?" Yami asked alarmed, Cat bit her lip worriedly,

"E-exactly that Yami, that must be why the God card isn't responding to his commands."

"What is going on?" Jounouchi asked

"Ra is turning into a black mist." Mai said.

And without warning lightning struck all around the dueling arena, one struck Rishid in the abdomen and he fell to the ground; the fake Rod shattered. Marik's eyes widened and suddenly he felt something overcoming him, he grabbed his head and started to shake violently.

Jounouchi looked perplexed and began to run towards his opponent

"Hey man are you alright?" he yelled, a bolt of lightning struck narrowly missing Jounouchi,

"Jounouchi move!" Shizuka cried, but before Jounouchi could do anything another bolt came and hit him and he too fell to the ground.

"Katsuya!" Shizuka screamed,

"Jounouhchi!" everybody shouted.

Kim turned around and despite Marik's earlier threats towards her she felt concern for him, he didn't look well.

"M-Namu?" she asked.

"K-K-Kim, step back." he said through gritted teeth shaking even more. Kim's eyes widened a little alarmed,

Everybody except for Kaiba and kim had rushed forward to Jounouchi

"Stand back, the duel isn't done yet." Roland told them,

"What? But they're injured."

"They both have lifepoints leftover, whoever stands up first wins."

"Hang on Roland, we'll have to cancel this duel!" Kay said stepping forward. Kaiba however grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Continue the duel!" he commanded, Kay whirled around angrily and yanked her arm out of his hand.

"They're both in a serious condition Kaiba! We have to stop this and continue it another time!" she shouted angrily.

"No," Kaiba stated flatly.

"If neither duelist gets up within one minute they'll be disqualified."

"Jounouchi! Wake up!" Yami said worriedly, Kay frowned a little lost in thought as a memory came back to her.

_14 year old Kay was just around the corner trying to eavesdrop into her uncle's discussion. Earlier he had told Kay that a guest was coming over for the God cards he had created. Naturally Kay was very curious as to why._

"_And you'll keep them safe?" Pegasus asked._

"_My millennium necklace has shown me that they will cross each other in the future, but rest assured they will be protected until that time comes." a woman said. Kay couldn't see her uncle's reaction but she heard a click._

"_Alright Ms. Ishtar," she heard him agree. The door opened and Pegasus walked out with a young woman who had long dark hair, a off the shoulder crème dress complete and a gold necklace with a strange eye in the center. "Kay!" Pegasus exclaimed upon seeing his neice. _

"_I'm sorry uncle! I just wanted to know..." Kay apologized. _

"_It's understandable my dear, but if I wanted you to know I would have had you in there." he looked tired. Kay nodded apologetically,_

"_That's quite alright Mr. Pegasus." the woman said softly then smiled down at Kay, "I am Ishizu Ishtar, it's a pleasure to meet you," she offered her hand towards Kay who took it._

"_Thank you, I am Kay Simms."_

"_If you two will excuse me." Pegasus said then gave a briefcase to Croquet who followed him down the hallway._

"_Ms. Ishtar," Kay began "If you don't mind me asking what are you doing with the cards?" _

"_I'm going to keep them safe from my brothers." she began_

"_Your brothers?"_

"_Yes, Marik and Rishid." she sighed "I had a photo but I'm afraid I left it. Both are wonderful boys just...misguided."_

"_What are they trying to do? Where are they now?" Kay asked. Ishizu only smiled sadly._

"_Ms. Ishtar the helicopter is ready." a employee said._

"_Yes of course." Ishizu replied,she turned back to Kay "I hope we meet again Ms. Simms," she smiled and left with the employee._

Kay gasped. She wasn't the only one though, Jounouchi finally stirred and began to stand up.

"And the winner is Katsuya Jounouchi!" Roland shouted. Jounouchi blinked confused.

"Huh?" he asked,

"Jounouchi! You won!" Yami shouted happily, Jounouchi looked down at his beaming friends but then looked over at his opponent, he was still lying on the ground. Running over he picked the man up

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Jounouchi...I am proud to have fought against you," he said weakly.

"Wh-what is going on? Who are you?"

"My name is of no concern, I am Marik's shadow."

"Shadow?" Yami asked,

"I-I was trying to warn you," Cat mumbled. Kay ran forward to the fallen man and kneeled down.

"Y-you're Rishid aren't you?" she asked, the man blinked in surprised.

"H-how do you know?"

"Ishizu once told me she had two brothers, Marik and Rishid, if you're not Marik then you have to be Rishid."

"Marik! Admit your true identity!" Yami shouted angrily, the real Marik turned to them and smirked evilly,

"Yes, I am Marik." he finally said.

"You little worm!" Jounouchi shouted angrily,

"So Namu lied to us all along?" Anzu asked, Marik chuckled slightly sweat was forming on his brow.

"Namu? He was a disguise to get closer to Yugi." he smirked some more "And I'm not the only one who's lied, one of your dearest friends has been keeping secrets too,"  
Kim felt the sudden urge to slap him,

"It's not like she wanted to!" Cat shouted angrily then stepped beside Kim,

"Kim?" everybody exclaimed. Kim glared at Marik then turned to face her friends.

"I'm sorry, b-but I couldn't say anything. If I did then all of you would have been in more danger than you already were." she tried to explain.

Yami blinked then looked at Cat "But Cat? How did you know?" he asked, "You were trying to warn me..."

"Because...Kim told me just a few minutes ago, she said that if she couldn't get the message to you and if Jounouchi lost then to tell you,"

"I see, she really couldn't keep her mouth shut, a pity too," Marik said darkly, Kay narrowed her eyes at him. "So Pharaoh we meet face to face,"

"Master...please, don't release him." Rishid pleaded.

"Now I can finish the job my servants couldn't do, your puzzle and God card will finally be where they belong." his voice seemed to have gotten deeper, Marik grabbed at his head again with one hand.

"Oh no," Rishid moaned "We're all in great danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Beware, Master Marik has a darker side." Rishid warned "And I am unable to contain it anymore. It's too late." then his eyes slipped shut and his body went limp. Marik seized his head with both hands and released a shout to the heavens.

"I'm going to file this in the category of not good." Jounouchi said as everybody watched anxiously.

"I'll have to agree with him." Kristen voiced.

"M-Marik?" Kim asked, Marik chuckled and looked down at her, Kim automatically leaped back "Bloody hell!" she shouted.

Marik's hair had spiked up, his eyes looked even more deadly and dangerous, but one of the notable things was the glowing eye on his forehead.

"I'm finally free again." he smirked cruelly, "Which means I can do things my way. I was restrained for many years by that fool Rishid." his voice was noticiably deeper and much hoarser than Marik's.

"Who are you?" Yami asked,

"I'm the true Marik, and I'm not as kind as the one you know." he introduced himself.

"Oh yeah, brainwashing and posessing people to fight against their friends is just real kind." Kay replied.

"Heh heh, to me, that's showing mercy."

"Uh...do we even want to know?" Kim asked, Marik turned to her still smirking.

"You've got nerve my dear," he chuckled some more "I deserve to be Pharaoh, not you, I will strip you of your powers and claim your millennium puzzle." he directed this last statement towards Yami.

"What's with you people and the millennium items?" Kim yelled throwing her arms up in the air "You all thought I was nuts but you sure give me a run for my money."

"Calm down Kim, we don't want to aggravate him." Cat said anxiously.

"I'll tell you one obvious difference between me and my weaker half."

"The fact that you're ten times more twisted? Or is your appearances?" Kay asked. Marik chose to ignore her,

"He's afraid of the dark, such a childish fear, but I love it." he said it with relish. "And when I'm through with all of you, you shall wander in darkness...forever."

"Hey pal, get a life!" Jounouchi spoke up,

"You fool, thanks to Rishid's failure I now have a life. But there's one thing I'm sure of now, those who are connected to the millennium items can wield the power of the Gods."

"Heh, I don't believe in that." Kaiba said.

"There's an understatement." Kay breathed.

"I'm tired of these fairy tales you all believe in, I control Obelisk the Tormentor because I'm a master duelist."

"Keep telling yourself that," Kay smirked.

"Care to repeat that?" Kaiba snapped at her.

"Do I need to?"

"Kay!" Kristen said "Now really isn't the time."

"Don't try to deny your ancient past." Marik said "You'll find in due time that your role in this game is significant. Why do you think there is an image of you carved on that Ancient Stone?"

"I don't really care." Kaiba replied coldly. Marik's eyes flickered to both Kay and Cat.

"And I can't forget about you two, Khephera and Luna."

"Huh? Sorry buddy but my name is Kay." Cat already understood about Luna but it still caught her off guard.

"I know that you are now Kay, in the past you were a priestess by the name of Khephera. And your role is actually pretty significant." Marik explained calmly "And Luna, dear precious Luna the Pharaoh's biggest weakness."  
Both Yami and Cat blushed at that statement. Kim and Kay both smirked at one another,

"I could testify to that." Kim volunteered.

"Shut up Kim." Cat replied. "You don't have solid evidence."

"Leaving me at the museum isn't proof enough?" Kim challenged, "Or how about when I offered to go find you and leave that Rare Hunter to Yami's mercy but Yami saying that I had to be the bait so Yami could rescue you himself? Or that time..."

"Ok Kim, that's enough." Yami said loudly.

"Oh no, Kim do tell us some more juicy things." Kay encouraged. Anzu scowled slightly.

"And you Kim? How can I forget about you?" Marik turned to her,

"I dunno, how can you?" Kim asked crossing her arms over her chest. He smirked darkly at her.

"Believe it or not, you do play a role in this as well."

"Do I?" Kim asked slightly intrigued. He chuckled,

"Of course, fate has brought you five together in one setting, but it won't matter soon, for I will rule the earth and take what is rightfully mine." he let out a maniacal laugh.

"Jerk." Kim muttered "leaving me to ponder my meaning in this."

"Uh, what about his evil scheme to take over the world?" Kristen asked.

"Oh yeah that qualifies."

Marik laughed some more before he spoke his words of departure. "The great God cards will serve me as I rule the earth as the new Pharaoh!"

* * *

Everybody had managed to put Rishid back into his room, the doctor admitted that there really wasn't much they could do except let him rest.

"I wonder," Jounouchi mused "Why is it that he didn't get up? He was hell bent on being Marik's shadow til the end and to serve him..."

"It's cuz you're thick skinned." Honda remarked.

"I feel bad for him." Cat said after the doctor left. "He was left all alone,"

"Well what did you expect Marik to do? Send flowers?" Mai asked, "It's times like these when you really need friends." Jounouchi's eyes widened.

"Hey wait, I remember, I stood up because...I had a dream about you guys."

"What?"

"With you guys at my side I know I can overcome anything." Jounouchi smiled kindly at everybody.

"Aw that's so sweet Jounouchi." Kim remarked, Mai smiled softly.

"Kim." Yami said looking at her "I want to know, do you know any more of a plan?" he asked,

"Um. All I know is that Bakura and Marik were going after your puzzle and God card," Kim replied uncomfortably.

"We kind of guessed that." Kay said raising an eyebrow.

"But why did they get you involved?" Yami asked,

"B-because, I overheard them. they didn't want me to tell you and spoil it," she replied quietly "I-I really am sorry Yami,"

"It's not your fault Kim." Cat said gently, "We still love you." Yami frowned slightly, angry at how Marik tried to use one of his friends against him. and if Bakura were awake Yami probably would have a few words to say to him as well. Kim sighed in frustration,

"I still feel guilty." she muttered.

"well don't," Kay said almost forcefully, "There's a change in plans I'm guessing and we need to be ready for whatever comes our way."

"Kay is right, now we should probably head back to the main hall." Honda remarked.

"Yeah the next lottery round will be announced soon." Kay said,

"Hey Jounouchi." Mai stepped forward, Jounouchi turned towards her "I was in that dream too, right?" she asked. Jounouchi looked a little flushed before he smiled

"Of course you weren't, my dream took place in a classroom. Sorry maybe next time, you can play teacher!" he joked then ran off. Both Kim and Anzu looked at one another before marching towards him, Anzu grabbed his ear.

"Why are you so mean? Mai just wanted to feel like she's your friend. Grow up!" she said angrily before tossing Jounouchi towards Kim who punched him on the arm.

"You jerk," she said to him.

"Hey! You two are the ones abusing me." Kim hit his head. "OW!"

"I don't know why guys think they have to act all tough and immature. Gosh boys are such jerks." with that Kim walked away from him too.

"Hey, just because you had bad luck with Bakura and Marik..." Jounouchi began but his eyes went wide when Kim spun around.

"Care to repeat that?" she hissed, her glare was pretty venomous. Jounouchi shook his head then ran past her, Kim frowned after him before letting out a sigh. She started to follow him but on the way she passed by room number 6; pausing briefly she opened the door. Ryou was still sleeping, he didn't seem to have moved.

"Hey," Kim said quietly, she didn't know why though. "Th-the next duel is going to begin shortly, Marik's now even more twisted than before." she gently ran some fingers through his hair, "I really wish you were awake Ryou, I'm sorry that you have to go through with all this." she kneeled down and put an arm around his shoulders lifting him up slightly and hugging him. "Get well soon." she whispered.

* * *

**so...we knew that Cat has a connection to the past, but Kay and Kim now have important roles...but what are they?**

**Find out...uh...later. *audience boos and throws things* I actually did consider adding more, but we left on a sweet note and I didn't want to ruin it.  
so review and that fun stuff, just so you know the more reviews I get the faster I update.  
Til next time!**


	38. Shadow Games, hidden secrets

**Ugh, you have no idea how BAD I feel for delaying this, nevertheless I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 38 **

**Disclaimer don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

In the hall the lottery machine went off, number four was the lucky number to be chosen next. Mai Kujaku.

"I don't need to see my opponent. I'll see you at the finals." she said coldly to the group, she still felt kind of bitter towards Jounouchi,

"We'll be rooting for you!" Jounouchi called out to her.

"Don't bother." Mai snapped.

"And Mai's next opponent will be duelist number 5, Marik Ishtar."

"The real one." Kay clarified.

"Hey Kaiba, since Marik entered under a fake name doesn't that mean he's disqualified?" Jounouchi asked,

"Wishful thinking, but this tournament is based on skill, not names." Kaiba replied with a cocky smirk making Jounouchi's blood boil.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.

"It means that if you want to win you must man up and use your deck, not depend on technicality." Kaiba replied, obviously referring to Jounouchi's last duel.

"Well, let's go watch the duel." Yami said turning away, everybody followed suit.

Kim had heard the announcement broadcasted in Ryou's room and stood up.  
"I'll be back, I'm going to watch this duel." she smiled a little before shaking her head and leaving the room.

Cat followed her friends when she suddenly she felt dizzy. Placing a hand on the wall she came to a stop,  
the lights of the room seemed to fade out and all was black for Cat.

_Cat was standing on a balcony overlooking what seemed to be desert plains, the sun shone brightly making the day hotter. Cat shielded her eyes and squinted out,_

"_Luna." a voice spoke. Cat turned to see a man dressed in fine clothes decorated in an incredible ammount of jewlery, his skin was tanned, but the spiky hair and piercing violet eyes made Cat gasp. Yami! Nevertheless she felt her lips lift up softening her face. Yami held out his hand with a smile, "Come, let us stroll the gardens my love." he invited. Cat blinked. His love?_

"_That sounds...lovely." she found herself say as she lifted her left hand to join his._

_A sparkling diamond ring was placed on her ring finger._

"Cat!" somebody called, Cat's eyes flickered open. She was laying on the ground and felt somebody shaking her. She turned her head to see Kay who looked concerned.

"K-Kay?" she mumbled starting to stand, she felt a little shaky still.

"You ok?" Kay asked. Cat nodded dazedly. "What happened? You suddenly just collapsed but you're back up in like 10 seconds flat."

"I-I don't know, I just had this...vision." she confided. Kay blinked

"A vision?" she asked

"yeah, I don't know where exactly but I have a feeling it was Ancient Egypt. What Marik says makes me a little scared and this vision...it just proves him right!"

"Well, why don't you tell me about it really quick." Kay encouraged.

"I was standing but then Y-Yami came up to me and invited me for a walk, I had an engagement ring on." Cat admited.

"WHOA!" Kay exclaimed her green eyes wide. "Was there anything else?"

"Um, h-he c-called me h-his love." Cat managed to stutter out. Kay grinned,

"Oh, so Kim wasn't exagerating?" she asked, Cat blushed a deep crimson deciding to ignore that comment.

"Anyway. What should I do?" she asked worriedly.

"For now? Nothing." Kay replied. "Just keep on watch for more visions or something." Cat nodded rubbing her head, "We should get up there and watch the duel."  
the two pushed a button for the elevator when they saw Kim walking down the hall looking dazed.

"Hey Kim!" Cat called, Kim looked up and smiled but didn't say anything,

"Come on, hurry up, we're on our way to watch Mai and Marik duel." Kay shouted. Nodding Kim picked up her pace and entered the elevator with them. The three were quiet for a moment until Cat cleared her throat.

"So um. Are you ok?" she asked. Kim nodded,

"Yeah," she replied quietly,  
Kay and Cat looked at each other, concern clear on their faces.

"Perhaps you should sit this duel out Kim," Kay told her, she noticed how deathly pale and sick she looked. "I mean, with all the stress you've been going through, and your shoulder and..." she trailed off at the look Kim gave her.

"And what if Bakura wakes up? He'll know that I tried to warn you guys, and despite what many of you think, right now I'm too tired and scared to face him," she looked away embarrassed. "I don't want to be alone."  
Cat blinked at Kim's random out burst. She had never seen her friend like this before, as a light hit them Cat could have sworn she noticed a faint red mark on one cheek. But it was gone quickly as it had appeared.

"What he did to you...must have been scary." she said quietly. Kim swallowed,

"All he's done to me so far is injure my shoulder," she replied, she couldn't bring herself to admit that he had imprinted fear of him into her.  
Kay and Cat exchanged another glance. Finally the elevator reached the stratos level and the three came out.

"There you are!" Jounouchi exclaimed, "the duel's been going on for a few rounds now." Yami looked over at them, Cat felt herself blush before she turned her head towards the duel,

"Now then, practice time is over." Marik spoke suddenly holding up his millennium rod. "It's time to take this game to whole new level."

"NO!" Yami exclaimed, a thick purple fog covered the entire top of the blimp.

"W-what is this?" Mai asked fearfully "Marik what have you done?"

"Welcome to the heart of darkness."

"What is going on?" Kay asked,

"It's just as I feared, Marik has summoned the powers of the shadow realm." Yami said.

"the shadow what?" Otogi asked, "It just looks like we flew into a fog."

"I remember this place!" Anzu exclaimed. Kim and Cat frowned remembering their twisted duel with Bakura only a few months back.

"But what's the shadow realm?" Adelinda asked,

"A realm of darkness." Kim said quietly, "A shadow game is generally used to confuse and frighten ones opponents." she frowned "I've experienced two so far, and trust me what we went through was no picnic."

"Mai!" Yami yelled, "Forfeit the match now, there's much more at stake!" he warned.

"Yugi are you crazy? I've come too far to let a little bit of fog scare me off." Mai replied.

"But Mai!" Cat protested,

"No buts, I came here to duel and I intend to win." the blonde woman said fiercely,

"Well that's that." Jounouchi said "once the girl puts her mind to it there's not much we can do about it."

"I just hope she made the right choice." Cat murmured.

"Now it's my turn, I summon Amazoness Swords woman." she placed a card down and a moment later a hologram of a woman with darkly tanned skin and a well built body emerged. As soon as the monster appeared a purplish string appeared and attached itself to her and Mai. "Wait..what is this string?" Mai asked.

"You are now playing a shadow game my dear. Rather than having me explain it I'll let you experience it. You'll experience pain like no other, but pleasure like none you have ever felt. It's my turn now. I summon Makurya the Destructor. Now attack her Amazon woman!"

"I activate Amazoness archers, this card will keep your monster from attacking and lower it's attack points by 500. Now Amazoness Swords woman attack!" she commanded,  
the monster swung out and chopped off Makkuya the destructor's head off. A moment later Marik's own head fell from his shoulders and to the ground.

"Nice hit." he complimented. Mai let out a piercing shriek.

"Mai! Are you ok?" Jounouchi called.

"His head!"

Marik chuckled as his hand reached down and grabbed his head. "When Markkuya is destroyed I can play a trap card from my hand."

"What happened to Mai?" Kay asked "That scream was not normal."

"she must be seeing an illusion!" Yami exclaimed.

"And illusion?" Adelinda asked turning to him.

"Yes, when you play a shadow game your mind is locked in a hypnosis of some sort, only the duelists can see illusions. Marik must be torturing her mind,"

"What are you so afraid of?" Marik asked placing his head back. "You're the one who cut off my slaves head." he pointed out. Mai just stared at him with her mouth open and eyes wide. "I think I'll activate this trap card. Rope of life. It revives my monsters attack points by 800 extra points although I have to discard my hand." he placed the card on the disk reviving his monster who then proceeded to attack Mai's monster.

As soon as her monster was hit a 3 claw mark gash appeared on Mai's chest and blood exploded out.  
Mai let out a gasp before falling to her knees in pain.

"This is my shadow game. When your monster is damaged you are damaged as well, and when you lose 4,000 life points you really die." Marik said with a crazy smirk.

"MAI! Are you ok?" Jounouchi called. The said woman looked shocked and kept looking at her hand which was coated in blood.

"Mai don't be fooled." Yami called "It's just an illusion."

"A-an illusion? This isn't real?" she asked faintly.

"In a shadow game willpower is the key to victory, don't let him break you! These illusions are created by the fear and terror in your heart."  
Mai stood up and looked back at her hand. There was no blood. She nodded and drew a card to show that she was going to continue.

"I play Amazoness chain master." she said "Then I'll lay one card face down."

"I'll teach you over and over, that this pain is no illusion." he said darkly then drew a card. "For my turn I play viser dess," a hologram of what seemed to be a headset with drills in it appeared, it went for Amazoness Chainmaster and latched itself onto her head.

"Wait a minute." Jounouchi called out "How come it didn't get damaged? Viser Dess only has 500 attack points"

"Because of it's special ability." Yami noted with a horrified look.

"Yes, Viser Dess cannot be killed for three turns after it's summoning, and it's attack can be deadly." Marik said cruelly, the friends watched in horror as Viser Dess mad some kind of creaking noise as it drilled into amazoness Chainmaster's head. Mai clutched her own head and let out a piercing scream of agony. Yami felt his anger rising.

"Marik stop hurting her!" he shouted over at the twisted demon.

"No one can stop a shadow game, not even you." Marik told him with a satisfied snicker.

"Why you-!"

"Yes, go on, say more. HATE me!"

"Yugi..." Mai said weakly "stay out of this, it's my fight and I'll keep fighting until the end."

"But-Mai!" Cat protested. "You don't have to prove anything!"

"Thank you for your concern Cat, but I'm a duelist, I will finish it." she turned back to her opponent "And now I reveal my face down card. Grave arm"

"heh, sorry, but that won't work on Viser Dess."

"Who said anything about using it on Viser Dess. I'll bury my amazoness chainmaster. My monster has a special ability. Brink of death chain dance."  
the monster threw a chain over at Marik and went straight for his deck "When Amazoness chainmaster is destroyed she can take one card from your deck. And I choose the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Alright Mai!" Jounouchi cheered.

"Way to go!" Kristen cried.

Kay crossed her arms with a thoughtful look on her face,

"And now I play two cards face down and summon Amazoness Fighter."  
Marik drew a card.

"For my turn I'll have Makurya the destructor attack your monster."

"I activate Amazoness spellcaster. Thanks to this card it switches the attack on both our monsters making mine stronger! Counter attack!"  
the monster attacked Marik's causing him to lose 400 lifepoints, reducing it to 3600.

"It feels good, when your opponent falls into a trap. Activate Nightmare Wheel. It traps your Amazoness Fighter you'll lose 500 lifepoints per turn along with intense pain."

"I coutner with Dramatic rescue." Mai played a trap. "Nice try though Hon."

Marik didn't look to impressed. "Now in order to summon Ra I need to have three sacrifices, but first I'll return Amazoness Fighter to my hand and play Harpy lady."

"Alright! This is Mai's best combo!" Jounouchi said happily. Kim nodded remembering Duelist Kingdom in how Mai always used her Harpy Lady.

"and now I'll play the magic card Kaleidoscope, it multiplies Harpy Lady into 3. And I will sacrifice these lovely ladies to bring out The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

she placed the card down, almost immediately the sky lit up as a huge golden ball desended from the heavens.  
"what the? What sort of trick is this?" Mai asked surprised. Marik smirked.

"It's like a sphere of glowing Metal!" Kim exclaimed

"I get that it's round like the sun," Jounouchi murmured. Mai looked a little panicked wondering if this was a fake, just like Rishid's.

"Relax Mai Kujaku, what you summoned is the real Ra. But alas it's impossible for you to control it, only ones chosen by Ra can use it's power."

"What do you mean I can't use a God card? When a card is in your hand then you control it!"

"In that case take a look at Ra on your disk." Marik suggested, Mai looked down and gasped in surprise. Ra had some sort of Ancient writing on it, but it hadn't been there only a few minutes ago.

"But that wasn't there when it was in my hand."

"That is the key to unlocking Ra's tremendous power, unless you can read that script there's no way that you can use Ra against me."

"A special script?" Kim asked him. Marik turned to her and smirked.

"Yes, it has Hiertic text written on it, it is the same text used in Ancient Egypt for law, literature, and religion. Unlike common demotic text only those of special status were taught it. And we tomb guardians can read this."

"Oh no." Yami said.

"Even Maximillion J Pegasus couldn't decipher it. He was forced to literally transcribe the text from the stones."

Kay gasped. "I'm afraid...there's no way Mai could win this."

Jounouchi shot her a glare,  
"But if Marik reads that chant and takes back the card it's all over!" Anzu said,

"and there's so much at stake." Yami said bitterly.

"Hey Seto, what do you think it says?" Mokuba asked. Seto narrowed his eyes.

"go to our satellite room and have it take a picture," he ordered.

"I'm on it big bro." Mokuba said, he took hold of Adelinda's hand and guided her back inside.

"Stare at that card all you want, you'll never understand it. But...I bet Kaiba can read it."

"What does he mean?" Kay asked,

"In fact several people aboard this vessel would probably be able to wield God. Be it family tree or reincarnation. Yugi and Kaiba are obvious as well as me and my family. But I'm sure three more, Cat, Kay, and Kim."

"What are you talking about?" kim asked slightly intrigued.

"I know for sure Kay and Cat will be able to read that ancient text. Hwoever...it would not surprise me if Kim would be abel to understand it. You were all there."

Kim blinked wondering what he was talking about. However Cat and Kay exchanged a knowing glance,

"Well? This is your final chance to control Ra!" Marik taunted towards his opponent. Mai sighed in defeat,

"I play one card face down and end my turn." she said.

"Alright, for my turn I play Viser Shock!" another hologram which looked almost like Viser Dess appeared. Immediately it took hold of Mai's wrists and ankles trapping her. "And now, attack!"  
A shock spread across Mai's body and she let out another wail of pain.

"MAI!" Kim called.

"theres' gotta be a way to get her out!" Jounouchi said.

"Did you know Ra has three special abilities?" Marik asked the group "I'll show you one right now."  
he turned back to the battle field and crossed his arms in a humble pose

"Great Beast of the Sky please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight!" he began to chant. The golden ball started to glow emitting light and warmth across the field.  
"Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage on my foe!" he continued, it began to take shape "Unlock your powers from deep within and so that together we may win, appear in this shadow game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

what used to be a ball of light was now a huge golden dragon letting out a roar. "It's time now, to end this!"

Kim's eyes widened and she grabbed her head feeling dizzy. Something about this monster seemed familiar, too familiar. Her hand started to shake, everybody was in an awe of what they had just witnessed to notice.

"on my turn phase I'll have Ra attack this woman and end this duel."

"No! In this game she'll really die!" Yami exclaimed. Everybody looked horrified.

"You're a perfect sacrifice Mai, all bound up, unable to move your hand to your deck to surrender. I'll make this quick, just one shot from ra and it'll be over."

"Marik stop!" Kim shouted up to him fiercely. He looked down at her and smirked.

"I'll kill your friend little Kim, and draw out all your anger and hatred towards me,"

"Why? What do you have to gain from it?" she asked angrily.

"Carved upon my back is the secret to the Pharaoh's memories." he began "For countelss generations my family has carried this burden, hidden away from the world, our birthright was the pain and darkness. Only to one day present it to the Pharaoh for him to reclaim his power." he chuckled "Do you like that? That is the true pain that dominates my other self. Darkness robbed him of his freedom, and what's more is that darkness was born into his heart." he looked up at the sky "I was born on his tenth birthday, his father had filled him with so much pain and sadness, he couldn't handle it all. All he wanted to do was die. so...in order to survive he created me. The darkness and pain is mine."

Everybody looked up at him in either shock or confusion. "I knew that one day I would take over him, but I could only do it when he was filled with so much rage. But that man Rishid...locked me away, he calmed my former self's anger"

"Marik, what do you want?" Yami asked,

"What do I want?" he looked confused, as if that question was in a language he didn't understand "I have no needs. But if you really want an answer, I want to destroy the light, to destroy all living things aside from myself. I want to destroy everything."

"What do you hope to gain from that?" Kim asked incredulously,

"Destruction is my only pleasure, it gives birth in my world."

"Well that's not good." Kristen murmured. Jounouchi clenched his hand into a fist and ran up to the stage.

"I gotta save her."

"Now Ra! Burn this woman!" Marik commanded, Ra's mouth began to fill with a yellow fire, Jounouchi leaped up on and ran to Mai.

"Mai!" he cried.

"Jounouchi? Get out! You'll get hit."

"No, I can't sit back and watch my friend die. Come on," he tried wrenching her free from the torturous hologram "Is this his shadow game?" he wondered, it shouldn't even be solid!

"Jounouchi move! You still have a duel to fight!" Mai cried.

"No...I won't let you die like this!" Jounouchi said placing his hands on the hologram and shielding her with his body.  
The fiery power of Ra came at them and Jounouchi clenched his eyes shut waiting for impact.

But it never came

"YAMI!" Cat screamed, Yami had taken the force of Ra's power. Cat started to run to him but Kim grabbed her.

"No Cat!" she cried. Cat's body was trembling as she could only watch Yami being attacked. If it weren't for the surprisingly strong grip Kim had on her she probably would have fallen.

"Is he crazy?" Kristen asked loudly.

"Marik, your anger and darkness, I'll take it all on my back, but I swear! I will send you to the shadows!" Yami said through clenched teeth.

"Yami." Cat whispered her blue eyes widening as tears threatened to spill.

"Cat...you've gotta be strong for him," Kim said weakly, the pain in her shoulder was getting even worse, "don't give up hope."

Ra let up on his attack and Yami sank to the ground unconcious. At this, Cat started to step forward.

"Let me go Kim," she pleaded. Kim obliged sinking to the ground in pain, Kay and Kristen rushed towards her and helped her stand.

"Are you ok?" Kristen asked worriedly,

"yes." she replied.

"You judge, declare me the winner." Marik ordered. Roland obliged

"The duel is over, and the winner is Marik Ishtar." Cat climbed onto the platform and cradled Yami in her arms. Marik came over and extracted a knife from the millennium rod. "Perhaps I should just kill him now." Marik said cruelly, Cat glared up at him,

"Leave him alone," she said, Marik simply laughed

"Relax I still need him." he told her then walked past the two,

"Marik, stay away from her." Jounouchi said angrily stepping in between Mai and Marik.

"You'll regret saving her." Marik said darkly then activated a power from the millennium rod. "You've only prolonged her misery."  
Jounouchi felt himself freeze, he couldn't move. Marik strode towards Mai and gripped her chin (illusionshipping ftw!)

"You'll regret getting away with your life in this shadow game, and now I'll go deep within your mind to find a suitable punishment. Penalty game!" he cried aiming his millennium rod at her. Mai didn't even have time to utter a cry, after a few mere moments she slumped to the ground unconcious.

"Marik what have you done to her?" Jounouchi asked angrily,

"I have gone within her mind as punishment. you have 24 hours to defeat me or she dies." Marik said with a cruel smirk, then with a swish of his cape he walked away. The dueling platform was lowered and the rest of the friends huddled around Yami, Cat, Jounouchi, and Mai.

"Katsuya!" Shizuka cried, suddenly Jounouchi fell to the ground,

"Cat, Yami." Kristen said kneeling down. Cat clenched her teeth and gently ran some fingers over his cheek.

"Please wake up Yami." she said softly. Yami's eyes stirred before he opened them. He was a little shocked to see Kristen, Kay, and kim hovering over him. What was even more surprising (to him at least) was the arms that were wrapped around him. Cat let out a breath of relief. "You're alright."

"Of course I am." he murmured beginning to sit up-with her help of course-"What happened?" he asked,

"Marik did something to her." Jounouchi said,

Kim stared down at the unconcious Mai as guilt flooded her, she turned and quickly ran straight towards the eleveator.

"Wait, Kim!" Kay called after her, Kim ignored them and took the elevator down trying to calm her breathing.

Mai didn't deserve this, and if she had warned her friends earlier perhaps they could have prevented this accident.

The elevator reached the bottom and Kim stepped out feeling dizzy, so much was happening. Marik and Bakura had forced her into their plan, she had been injured, next thing she knew she was being dragged around town by Bakura, then flying 4,000 feet in the air watching duels and then Marik had an alter ego who claimed that Kim was involved in some sort of ancient battle.

She took off her glasses and covered her eyes trying to get a grip on reality. Could this all just be a bad dream?  
no. she had come to terms in her first ever shadow game that some form of magic existed. Bakura had forced her into another one later on, she witnessed Pegasus's millennium eye trap the Kaiba brothers into cards,  
and a few years ago, she had seen firsthand what each millennium item was capable of, why should she doubt it was all some sort of cheap trick now?

"Well well, if it isn't little Kim." a cruel voice said behind her, turning she placed her glasses.

"Marik you scum." she hissed, he chuckled.

"So what do you think of my shadow games? Did you enjoy it?"  
she merely glared at him,

"Don't call me little." she managed to say through clenched teeth.

I wasn't exactly refrencing your height," he said stopping a few feet from her.

"yeah yeah," Kim said dismissively.

"Are you going to visit your little boyfriend?"

"None of your business." she snapped. "and he's NOT my boyfriend,"

"Maybe not now, but give him time," this made Kim pause in step and turn around to face him.

"W-what?"

"Don't you want to know your ancient past?" he asked tilting his head a little. Kim bit her lip nervously.

"I-I did, do,"

Marik raised his millennium rod and aimed it at her, she felt her body rise in the air before an invisible push sent her flying ten feet, she landed on the ground with a painful thud.

"Ow, what was that for?" she asked weakly feeling even more dizzy,

"Go and see him. Perhaps some light will be shed." Marik told her before walking away.

"H-hey, wait!" Kim cried standing up. "Why don't you just tell me? What am I?" she asked desperatately.

"Definitely not one of the Pharaoh's friends." he turned around with a wicked grin "How's that for a twist?" he asked her. Kim blinked confused, before she could pester Marik anymore he disappeared into the shadows leaving Kim to her thoughts.

The small girl stood there for what seemed to be an eternity lost in her thoughts. She snapped out of her daze when she heard voices, looking up she dully remembered that she had left her friends, they seemed to be going towards the medical ward.

She sighed and started to take a step in that direction but hesitated.

"_Go see him, perhaps light will be shed" _Marik had said.

"_But..what does Bakura have to do with me?" _she thought to herself. Making up her mind she went the opposite direction from the medical ward and ran towards room 6. She needed answers. And soon.

* * *

***Collapses* Again SO sorry about this delayed update. It just did not want to be written.  
So what do you think? Good? Bad?  
Well, review and what not, I'm really busy packing and working but I'll have the next chapter written up soon I hope, I'm going on vacation in like three days. Whoohoo**

**Anyway lots of litle hints towards the plot. And we've got some MAJOR fun things coming up, And yes I do support illusionshipping, I find it a rather creepy but different pairing.**


	39. Vissions Galore

**Just wanted a cool update before I went MIA on ya'll**

**Chapter 40**

**disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (cept some dvds and manga) or 3 of the OC's**

* * *

Everybody was gathered around Mai's bed, she hadn't moved or said a word.

"Katsuya, she's not waking up." Shizuka said worriedly,

"Mai..."

"she can't hear you." Anzu said sadly.

"Marik will pay for this." Jounouchi growled.

"that was one twisted shadow game." Cat said softly, "I never imagined how awful they could be." Yami nodded,

"Only those with dark hearts would abuse the powers of a shadow game." he said.

"I hope we don't have to see any more of those." Kristen said.

"I don't think that's going happen." Kay said, "I mean, this is Marik we're talking about, he really does seem to want to destroy everything, and knowing him he'll do it by any means necessary."

"This tournament has gotten way out of hand." Jounouchi said.

"Probably because we have a psycho on board." Otogi said, everybody looked at him, "What? Just being honest."

"Katsuya, you go watch the duel, I want to stay by Mai," Shizuka said quietly. "We all don't need to be here," she said.

Jounouchi nodded,

"Will you be ok?" Kristen asked her, Shizuka nodded. Everybody smiled encourangingly,

"Alright sis, just be careful."

the group left Mai's room and headed back up to the field.

"As soon as the eighth duelist arrives the final duel will begin." Roland announced.

"I wonder who the duelist is anyway." Honda said.

"Let's hope they're not working for Marik." Yami replied.

"Seto come in." Mokuba said. Kaiba pressed the collar to his jacket and spoke into it.

"Mokuba, how is it?"

"so far so good, the winged dragon of Ra has successfully been scanned into our system, I'm still waiting on the translation."

"Good. Contact me when you've finished."

"If duelist number eight doesn't show up in five minutes automatic victory will be awarded to Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba," Yami said stepping forward.

"Save it Yugi." Kaiba replied.

"It's an emergency."

"Let me guess, you want me to land to make an emergency trip to the hospital? As I've said before this blimp lands for no one,"

"Man, Kaiba's got a heart of gold. Eh?" Jounouchi said aloud.

"Yeah his cheeks must hurt from smiling so much." Honda replied.

"I bet Egoman just LOVES charity." Kay growled with a forced smile. Kristen and Cat giggled. Kaiba stood on the field ignoring everybody's comments. "Anyway if his opponent doesn't show up then Mr. Sunshine here will advance to the next round." she crossed her arms still sore about not having the chance to crush his ego.  
The elevator dinged and everybody's attention turned to that.

"Looks like this duel will take place. Seto Kaiba versus um...uh..." Roland stuttered not sure who to name,

The doors opened and a young woman with a cream dress and veil appeared.

"You've got some nerve showing up late. Were you scared?" Kaiba taunted "Did the thought of defeat to a superior duelist make you second guess yourself? Who are you anyway?" he asked.  
The woman took the veil off revealing her face.  
Cat, Yami, Anzu, and Kay all gasped.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Roland asked

"You may call me Ishizu, Ishizu Ishtar."

Marik growled as he felt his former self call out to his sister.

"Yugi, she's the woman we met at the exhibit." Anzu said.

"Yes." he agreed

"This is a surprise." Kaiba remarked with a smirk.

"Yes we meet again Seto Kaiba." she greeted,

"So you've come back to win Obelisk?"

"No. I have come for something even greater." she looked down at Marik "To save my brother."

"Brother?" Kaiba exclaimed,

"Yes, for the past 3000 years an Ishtar has stood guard over the Pharaoh's tomb, but Marik turned against us and now the evil within him has grown too powerful. He is my brother."

"Oh boy. One Ishtar was bad enough." Jounouchi mumbled. Kay elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Well she can't be any worse." Honda said.

"As you remember my millennium necklace has the ability to foresee upcoming events. And right now it tells me you will lose this duel to me." she declared.

"I've had enough of these millennium fairy tales!" Kaiba shouted. "I don't believe in that nonesense."

"What's the matter Kaiba?" Kay taunted "Are you afraid that some woman is going to stand you up in your own tournament?"

"Shut it you!" he snapped then turned his attention towards Ishizu "Don't think that I won't use Obelisk to destroy you, I don't exactly appreciate you using my tournament to solve your own problems."

"Like his problems aren't any better." Kay muttered.

"I hosted this for one thing only, to reclaim my title as the number one duelist in the world."

"called it."

"Have you forgotten that it was my idea to have the Battle City tournament?" Ishizu reminded him. "To lure duelists such as my brother."

"Say what?" Jounouchi asked incredulously.

"I needed the help of the lost Pharaoh, who resides in Yugi's millennium puzzle,"

"How lame." Kaiba retorted.

"Don't deny your ancient role." she frowned at him. "As I've said before you can trace your heritage to Ancient Egypt."

"That's enough, I think that your Egyptian issues need to be taken to a different tournament, because to me it's a waste of time." he turned to Roland "Let's go, begin this duel at once."

"Begin now!"

"Let's duel!"

They each gained 4,000 life points. Kaiba drew the first card and began their duel.

* * *

On the blimp Kim opened the door to Bakura's room, without hesitation she stepped in and closed the door.  
The boy was still laying on the bed unmoving, his chest moving up and down with his steady breath.  
She licked her lips nervously as her legs carried her slowly to him, when she finally stood next to Bakura's bed she began to have second thoughts.

Maybe Marik was just toying with her, after all why would she believe a word he had said?  
Sure she could believe Yami's soul dwelled within the puzzle and Kaiba being a reincarnation. And yeah Cat's ancestor was kind of believable as well as Kay being another reincarnation.

But what sort of freaky coincidence could lead everybody who was involved to Domino? To Battle City? Bakura's words echoed in her head.

"_I believe you are the reason I am here in Domino" _

"why me?" she asked him, he didn't reply as was expected. She frowned "Why am I doubting this all?"  
_"Because you're afraid?" _her inner voice taunted.

"_Definitely not a friend of the Pharaoh's. How's that for a twist?"_

"I am too a friend of Yami's." she said aloud then gave another sigh. Talking to herself, wonderful. "But what do I do? Marik said if I visited him I would know, but...how?"

Should she kick him awake? No, that probably wasn't the smartest choice to make.  
A sudden glow was what made her tear her gaze from Bakura, looking over at his table she noticed his duel disk and deck lay there. Picking up his deck she realized one card was glowing a bright blue; drawing it out she saw it was Dark Necrofear,

"Well, that's weird." she murmured, suddenly she gasped as she heard a small voice in her head

"_My master, I dedicate my soul to you, for all eternity." _the voice sounded much like Kim's only a little quieter.  
Chuckling followed, and in a quick and sudden flash Kim saw a man in front of her, holding both hands, the image of Dark Necrofear above him,

The man wore a red robe outlined in gold fabric, it was open revealing his muscular tanned chest, looking up she could only gasp in surprise.

his face was sharp with a wicked smirk and piercing eyes, underneath one eye he bore a scar, white hair shone in the moonlight.  
One hand left hers and twirled a lock of her hair, she noticed her hair was left down and it was black. _"Then seal your fate."_ he whispered taking hold of her chin and leaning down.

Kim gasped in surprise and dropped the card. She stared at it in horror before placing a hand on her head,

"N-not him...no. It can't be." she whispered, looking behind her she couldn't deny it.

No one else had white hair, or sharp piercing eyes as him, no one that she knew anyway.  
He had the same voice, same chuckle, fingering her hair Kim was relieved to see that it was still a light brown.  
"Was that really me?" she wondered. "B-but I've NEVER had black hair,"

"_But Bakura doesn't have short hair or tanned skin, and he's not muscular like the Bakura in your vision," _her inner voice reminded her.

Her knees gave out and she sank to the ground, she tried to calm her racing heart and short breath.  
"What do I do?"

* * *

"I activate Soul exchange!" Kaiba cried.

During the duel Ishizu had played the magic card Exchange of Spirit, making them switch their decks to their graveyards and their graveyards their decks.

Kaiba had been left with only six cards whereas Ishizu had all of her deck.

However she summoned three monsters making Kaiba play his magic card "Soul Exchange" to summon Obelisk the Tormentor.

"_Just as my millennium necklace told me." _Ishizu thought to herself _"Although you can't see it I rigged a bomb in my monster Zolga, when Obelisk attacks that bomb will explode, making you lose." _

"I guess that's the end of egoman." Kay murmured.

"Are you ready Ishizu? Obelisk the Tormentor ATT-" he paused, everybody stared at Kaiba who's eyes had widened and he stood in place unmoving. On the other side of the blimp Marik's millennium rod began to glow.

"What's going on? Why isn't he attacking?" Ishizu asked herself.

"He paused." Yami said.

"But-why?" Cat asked,

Kay gave a sudden gasp staring at Kaiba, her eyes were blank and mouth open.

_A young man was kneeling down in front of what looked to be a large stone, on the stone a dragon was engraved on it._

_The man was holding a woman with long white-blue hair, tears fell from his eyes.  
Beside him another young woman, with dark blonde hair had kneeled down as tears flowed freelyfrom her eyes as well.  
It was a moment of mourning._

Kaiba snapped out of his trance rubbing his head.  
"that vision...why do I feel so sad?" he asked himself staring down at one of the remaining cards in his hand. Blue eyes white Dragon.  
Kay shook her head, a feeling of sadness still lingered in her heart.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"I'll trust this vision. My memory." Kaiba impulsively thought. "I play silent of the doom, bringing back one monster from my graveyard. Now I offer Obelisk and my other monster as sacrifices to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he cried.

Ishizu stared at him with wide eyes. Why did he change tactics?

"He's sacrificing Obelisk?" Kristen asked.

"Kaiba!" Yami cried,

"I-I didn't predict this." Ishizu said quietly, no one heard her though.

Kay stared in amazement as Blue Eyes white Dragon was summoned to the field.  
"My old friend." she murmured to herself.

"Now Blue Eyes attack. Tear open the future and take down her lifepoints."

Blue eyes opened it's mouth releasing it's power and Ishizu's lifepoints fell to zero. She had lost.

"You did it Kaiba," she said. "You have changed the worlds fate by winning this duel. For that you have become a true successor to a God card."

"Hmph, everyone has something that they believe deeper down than God's. I just trusted that." he replied. Kaiba himself really couldn't explain why he chose a different attack.

"I took something important from this duel. The light of hope. My millennium necklace had shown me a dark future. But perhaps that can change."

"People who allow themselves to be chained by the future or fate, have no hope of seeing this light." Kaiba told her then walked away.

"Thank you Kaiba."

"Wow, the quarter finals are done." Kristen said,

"Yeah, Yugi, Jounouchi, Marik, and Kaiba advance to the next round." Cat reminded them fingering her cartouche nervously.

"We should all get to bed then, so we're well rested." Anzu put in.

"You're right, but first I want to see Mai." Jounouchi said.

"Of course." Kay said smirking a little. But her gaze flickered to Kaiba's retreating form and she frowned slightly.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kim?" Honda voiced suddenly. Everybody blinked.

"Hopefully she's resting." Cat said,

"Ha! Knowing that girl she's probably bungee jumping off this blimp." Jounouchi teased. Kay elbowed him.

"That's not funny, she's still in slight critical condition, I'll go look for her."

"I'll come with." Kristen volunteered.

Everybody headed down. When they reached the inside Kay and Kristen went one way whereas everybodoy else went to the medical ward to see Mai.

"where do you think she could be?" Kristen asked.

"Let's try Bakura's room." Kay said frowning thoughtfully. "After all they're such "good friends"'

Kristen sweatdropped but followed her to room number six, they knocked first.

After a few moments the door opened and Kim was standing there, looking a little shaken up but otherwise fine.

"Kay? Kristen?" she asked,

"Oh good, you were in here." Kay said smirking knowingly at her. Kim's cheeks flushed a little, the only color on her face.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Um, did I miss something?"

"The final duel of the quarter finals." Kristen said, Kim truly looked confused and lost for a moment.

"It was Seto Kaiba versus Ishizu Ishtar. Kaiba won," Kay explained.

"Heh, no relation to Marik?" Kim asked uninterestedly, her mind was racing a mile a minute.

"Strangely enough, yes."

"come on, let's go see Mai really quick, plus I want a doctor to look up on you, just to be sure you're ok."

"All I really need is some rest." Kim murmured, but she followed the two out of the room and to Mai's room.

"Kay." a soft voice greeted them, the three girls all looked to see that it was Ishizu.

"Ishizu." Kay said, "good dueling."

"Thank you, I am worried about your friend, may I come visit with you?" she asked.

"Of course." Kay said smiling, Ishizu smiled back until her eyes landed on Kim, it faltered slightly.

"I am afraid I don't know your name." she said to her.

"I-I'm Kim." she introduced raising her hand. Ishizu took it, when she did she still felt something, it wasn't quite right, but it was dull. Her millennium item's power was fading.

"It's nice to meet you,"

"Likewise"

the four entered the room to see everybody crowded.

"Katsuya,"Shizuka sobbed "I know you told me to be strong, but I can't take much more of this. First Bakura and now Miss Kujaku, people are getting hurt."

"I know." Jounouchi said quietly.

"When I opened my eyes this isn't what I wanted to see." Anzu and Jounouchi tried to comfort her.

"Welcome to the world." Kim muttered. Honda and Otogi glared at her,

"We should never look away from anything." Ishizu spoke up, "Our world is full of conflict and pain. That is a fact of existance, both today and thousands of years ago. From the days of ancient Egypt those with the blood of a Tomb guardian have dedicated their lives to one goal. Our purpose is to protect the power that lies within the millennium items." she sighed "You see young one, even if the world is full of sadness there are those who reach out with open arms to catch even the merest glimpse of it, they long to be a part of the world. Sorrows and all."

"what sad eyes." Kim observed. Ishizu truly did look sad,

"Ms. Ishtar." Yugi started off "You're Marik's sister, tell me, why does Marik want to kill us, why does he hate us so much?"

"All Right, I will tell you, the tragic past of the Ishtar family."

And so Ishizu began to explain what her sad past. How her brother Marik did not want the Tomb Keepers Initiation, how Rishid was willing to do it but their father, a cruel and bitter man was not willing to let Rishid take the burden.  
Thus Marik went through a painful ritual of having the secrets carved onto his back. For him to guard for the rest of his life.

A year later Marik wanted to see the outside world. Just once? He had begged.  
Ishizu agreed much to her better judgement, the next day they set out.

They were there for only an hour but they had come across a strange man, fearing for themselves Ishizu ushered Marik back to the tomb, back to the darkness.  
However they were discovered. Their father tortured Rishid in his rage, all of Marik's anger and bitterness was released and his darker half had taken control,

In his freedom he had killed their father, Rishid was still alive and calmed his anger, Marik swore vengence believing it to be the Pharoah's fault that his father had died. That he had been sentenced to a life of misfortune and anguish.

When she had finished a silence hung about the room, no one knew what to say.

"T-that's kind of stupid of him." Kim finally spoke. "I-I get where he's coming from, but, why didn't you or Rishid tell Marik?"  
Ishizu sighed.

"Because, we feared that he would become afraid of himself. We had to protect my brother."

"I see, I'm sorry," she said bowing her head slightly.

"Yugi, my millennium necklace is losing it's powers, but please take it." she reached behind her neck and undid the necklace and placing it in his hands. "It belongs to you now."

Yugi pocketed it.

"Jounouchi, let's go to bed, we have some duels tomorrow."

"That's right, get plenty of rest." Cat said. "And you Kim, you better rest up too."  
she smiled slightly,

"I will." she promised.

Ishizu left the room, Kim frowned thoughtfully before rushing after her.

"Ms Ishizu. Please...tell me something," she started off. "you're brother, he told me I was a part of this conflict. But how am I?"

Ishizu turned to her, her blue eyes seemed to see right through Kim.

"I cannot tell you that. Your soul is a lost and almost forgotten one."

"what?"

"I know you have a good heart, you seem to be carefree and happy, protective of your friends. But your soul itself is dark, still carrying the burdens and hatred from 3000 years ago. Your part itself is almost forgotten, even we tomb keepers cannot identify, only you can figure out the puzzle."

"I-I see. Thank you. Good night." she turned feeling dazed and scared.

"Kim?" Ishizu called, Kim turned "do not take that to heart, as Kaiba has shown me you can forge your own path, but when the time comes be careful of your choice."

Kim nodded "I will."

"Well come on Kiki and Cat, let's hit the hay," Kay said yawning. Cat smiled sleepily and the two followed her to the room.

Honda and Otogi were crashing with Jounouchi.

Kim wandered the halls going towards room number six. She didn't know where else to go, and strangely enough Ryou offered comfort, even if he was unconcious.

because of her vision and Ishizu's words she felt isolated from her friends and lonely.  
"It's not fair." she mumbled walking into the room. She sat on a chair sighing tiredly, it had been a long day.

A few minutes later she heard the door open. Looking up she was startled to see Anzu walking in.

"Anzu?" she asked. Anzu ignored her and pulled out the millennium ring and placed it next to Bakura's head.

His eyes shot open.

Kim felt her body tense up and she froze in place not knowing what to do.

Bakura looked up and noticed it was Anzu.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Bakura." Anzu spoke although her voice was monotone. "It's me, Marik. I need your help."

"What's in it for me?"

"I promised you the millennium rod if you delivered me the God cards, but if you help me I will give it to you, please Bakura."

he nodded in satisfaction, then his gaze flickered to Kim and he gave her a small smirk. "Hello." he greeted.

She swallowed. ""Y-You shouldn't be out, y-you're still injured."

"Still worried for me I see." he chuckled as he rose out of bed placing his duel disk on an arm, "Come on Marik."

it was impulse that made Kim grab his wrist.

"Wait. Please. I need to talk to you." she told him.

"Later." he said tugging his wrist away.

"Now, please, it's important." she cried. Bakura paused and turned around, his dark eyes glaring in annoyance.

"Alright, hurry it up."

"First off, I-I had a vision. I believe it involved you and me."  
his eye brows rose then he gave a manic grin.

"Ah, so you've finally realized." he said.

"What?"

"Next question."

"Uh-uh, so did you know that I- we..."

"That you are the reincarnation to my my ancient lover and partner?" he stated bluntly and impatiently, she blushed. "Yes, I did."

"How long have you known?"

"A while."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Answer me this, how would you have reacted if I told you that you are indeed a reincarnation to my past? Hm?"

"I-I probably wouldn't have believed you."

"Exactly, there wasn't a right time that I could have told you, you don't even talk to me on a normal basis. For a long time I didn't want to believe it myself."

"Why?"

"That's enough, I'll talk to you later, I have other business to attend to." he wrenched his arm out of her grip.

"Wait!"

he didn't, he strode quickly out of the room and disappeared around the corner.

She stood in the room letting his words sink in.  
Ancient lover? Partner?

What did that mean? Was he in a relationship with a woman from the past that was somehow connected to her?

She bit her lip noticing that her hands were trembling before she took off after him.

* * *

**Alrighty's, that's a good place to leave you.  
So, are you satisfied to know what Kim FINALLY is?  
Ya, I hinted a bit at Kaiba's past, and maybe Kay's as well. *shifty look* anyway, wanted this updated before I left for vacation, i'm taking my laptop but who knows if I'll have time to really do anything.**

**You know the drill, review and that fun stuff.**

**See you next chapter.**


	40. Midnight Dueling

**It's been a while huh? **

**Sorry about that, got interested in drawing for these past few weeks, and I didn't know how to write this chapter,  
But nevertheless I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I really do hope you understand which Marik is which.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything yu-gi-oh related except whats sold legally.**

* * *

Marik Ishtar stood over Rishid who was still unconcious,  
"Your existance is a hindrance to me." Marik said aloud, he unsheathed the knife that was hidden within the millennium rod. "In order for me to survive you need to be erased from this realm; permanantly."

"I'm afraid I'll have to step in," a soft voice said, whirling around Marik was surprised to see the white haired spirit.

"The spirit of the millennium ring."

"Well you're only half right, I've brought company. The real Marik is here this time."  
the original Marik appeared beside Bakura glaring.

"I want my body back, so I brought an old friend to do away with you."  
Darker Marik caught a shadow from the corner of his eye, turning his head a little he smirked in amusement.

"Apparently _he's _not the only friend you brought,"  
Marik and Bakura followed his gaze to see Kim standing beside the door, Bakura's brown eyes narrowed whilst Marik's eyes widened in genuine surprise, he didn't think Kim would follow them.

"Kim?"

"Such a touching and thoughtful being isn't she?" Yami Marik said snickering, Kim frowned slightly and crossed her arms ignoring the stinging sensation in her shoulder.

"I had a feeling I'd be walking into something like this." she said, she glanced at Bakura who hadn't said anything and cringed just the way he glared at her. She was relieved when he turned his attention to Marik.

"Listen, I don't care whether or not the bald man lives, but I need the heiroglyphics carved upon your back. And the millennium rod." Bakura stated smirking. "Don't tell me you've forgotten our agreement."

"That's right, you're the fool collecting all the millennium items." Darker Marik stated with an equal smirk.

"If you hand it over to me nice and quietly then I won't add you to my collection of souls."

"Aren't you a puzzle? My millennium rod can easily tear you apart." Marik stated

"Try me."

Marik smirked and raised his millennium rod, Bakura's body tensed before he was pushed back into the wall and held firmly there.  
"I'll deal with you once I've taken care of Rishid."

he turned away from Bakura but in that moment the tables had turned. Bakura's ring had equally matched the strength of the millennium rod and kept Marik frozen,  
"Hmph, your power is nothing." Bakura taunted. "Now hand over the object."

"Never, it seems our power is equal, those who were chosen by millennium items must settle things in a shadow game."

"My pleasure." Bakura retorted with an insane smirk, Marik made a "follow me" gesture and walked out the room. Bakura followed passing by Kim with yet another glare.

"Stay out of this." he hissed. Kim blinked then shook her head no,

"I've already stood by and watch this entire tournament." she said stepping closer to him "I still don't trust nor like you, but you and I have to settle a score."

"Indeed we do." Bakura said through gritted teeth, "Fine then, come if you wish, but I won't be there to protect or aid you, you're on your own."

"Who says I need your protecting?"  
his eyes flickered to her shoulder and he smirked before turning away from her and walking down the halls.

* * *

Kay was sitting in her bed reading. Cat and Kristen had gone to sleep a long time ago, she had expected Adelinda to come in any moment, but when the clock said 1am she got uneasy, after all Marik's twisted side was probably still awake and prowling the halls.  
Kay slid out of bed and put on her shoes before taking her keycard and walking out of the room to search for her sister.

* * *

"In this shadow game the loser will pay the ultimate price." Marik stated, Bakura matched his smirk, "There won't be much laughing when I'm through with you."

"You're the one who will be in eternal darkness. Just wait and see."

Kim was at the sidelines watching the two nervously,  
If she had to choose the winner she'd rather it was Bakura, it would end the Marik madness, she'd just avoid Bakura for the next 100 years.

"Watch and learn my dear," Marik taunted down towards her, "You'll learn even more powers of the Shadow Realm. You're little boyfriend will be my next example."

a vein throbbed in her head, Bakura snickered however which surprised Kim.

"You won't be laughing when the darkness fills your mouth." Bakura said to Marik. "Now before we start your other self has some words."

"Make it fast."

"I will win my body back because destiny is on my side." Marik said quickly. Kim raised an eyebrow

"Well there goes technique and strategy." she murmured.

"Sorry, I've taken over your destiny." the Other Marik said. "I'll crush the Pharaoh and the world with the wrath of the Egyptian God cards."

"I won't let you use my body for your twisted plans!"

"Sorry, I am the real you and soon you'll just be a forgotten memory."

"While I've been occupying Anzu's mind I overheard Ishizu tell them about how you came to existance. Soon you'll pay for what you did to me and my father."

"What I did? I was born from your anger, your hatred, and your jealousy! I did what you couldn't do and took your guilt. Some thanks would be appreciated."

"then we're both guilty." Marik stated firmly, his eyes saddened slightly. Kim had a moment where she actually felt sorry for him. "I'll do whatever it takes to make up for what I've done."

"How touching." Bakura remarked. "Now are you two done?"

"Yes, just stand back and do what I say." Marik told him,

"Silence! I'll help you but there's a price."

"I told you, you can have the millennium rod."

"That's our old agreement," he snapped "what's this I heard about the Pharaoh's power, is there a magic more powerful than that of the millennium items?" he asked,  
Marik hesitated but nodded slowly. "then here's the deal, I still want your millennium rod, but I also want to know all the secrets you carry on your back, tell me everything you know and we have a deal."

Kim bit her lip thoughtfully, if Bakura found out whatever Marik was hiding then his plans would change, she silently hoped that Marik would say no,

"Very well," Marik finally agreed. Kim cursed "If we win I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Then let's begin." Bakura said, his head turned to where Kim was "And don't you dare think about leaving while we're dueling Kim, should you tell what is going on I'll do ten times more damage than what I've already done."

"That's an empty threat." Kim challenged. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is it?" he hissed menacingly, Kim grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. I'll stay." she agreed. "But should you win I can't promise to stay quiet about yours and Marik's deal."

"I hope for your sake you do." Bakura retorted,  
Darker Marik chuckled.

"She's far different now than she was a long time ago," he stated.

"Shut up, this is none of your concern." Bakura snapped, "Now let's stop talking and duel!"

"Very well." Marik agreed raising his duel disk and activating it. "Now darkness surround us!"  
the same dark purple fog covered the entire dueling arena, Bakura frowned. "Now here's my game, the darkness will slowly devour the losers lifepoints."

"what do you mean?"

"Just wait and see." Bakura drew the first card and smirked,

"I see the cards in my deck are already showing you no mercy."

"Mercy is for the weak, like you my friend."

"I first place this face down, next I play the Goblin zombie in attack mode." (1100 attack points) "Scared yet?"

"Of that? No. I play a face down card and summon Drillago." (1600 attk points) "Now attack his zombie!"

"I activate my trap card Fearful Earthbound, everytime you attack you lose 500 lifepoints."

"Really? I activate remove trap!" Marik retorted, the hologram disappeared and his monster attacked Bakura's.

"Hmph, it'll take more than a magic card to beat me."

"That may be true, but judging by your arm I'd say you're disappearing quite nicely."

"My arm?" Bakura asked looking down, Kim squinted through the fog and gasped. His upperarm had just disappeared. "What have you done to my body? It's vanishing"

"I told you, the shadow realm will slowly devour the loser until they've succumbed to the shadows."

"I'm quite aware how the shadow realm works." Bakura said unimpressed.

"This is a death game my friend, and soon you'll wallow forever in the shadows."

"Hm, you may have struck first but I'll have the last laugh. And the joke will be on you."

* * *

Kay walked the through the hallways, the lights had been left on but they were dim, she came across a room that had a light in it, opening it just a crack she saw Kaiba sitting at his computer typing furiously, Adelinda and Mokuba sitting next to one another fast asleep and covered by Kaiba's trenchcoat. She proceeded forward. Kaiba stopped his typing to see who it was and raised an eyebrow, Kay was dressed in a red tanktop and black short shorts, her hair had been pulled messily back.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked Kaiba,

"I could say the same thing to you."

"I'm not the one dueling tomorrow." she retorted.

"Cute, you're worried about me."

"Pfft, I just want to see the other three at least have a challenge when they duel you." she snapped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked turning back to his computer.

"I was looking for my sister," Seto nodded his head towards the two

"They fell asleep."

"I saw that." Kay replied dryly. "What are you doing?" she asked looking over his shoulder,

"Not that it's any of your concern but I'm translating the Winged Dragon of Ra."  
Kay nodded slowly staring at the computer, it showed the card itself and once again Kay could read the words as if it were plain English.

"Can you read it?" she asked him, she remembered that Ishizu had said Kaiba had a past link, and if she could read this card shouldn't he?  
Kaiba didn't answer, merely shifting himself away for Kay had stepped closer and her arm had brushed his.

"Like you could." he muttered finally.

"You think I can't?"

"If Pegasus couldn't read it then I highly doubt you could too."

"My uncle wasn't involved in the past, now was he?"

"That stuff is nonesense. It doesn't matter who can or can't read it, soon it'll be in my deck along with-"

"Slifer the Sky Dragon, yeah yeah, I think I have the speech memorized by now, and once you have all three Egyptian God's you'll earn your title back and blah blah blah." Kay interrupted rolling her eyes.  
Kaiba scowled.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No, no not really."

* * *

the duel had progressed with Bakura slowly losing lifepoints, soon his abdomen, part of his right arm, and left leg had disappeared, Bakura had let Marik draw the Winged Dragon of Ra, but using the magic card Multiple destruction he made Marik discard his entire hand thus putting Ra in the graveyard. Marik had only laughed at that.

"Don't worry you two, Ra will be in my control soon." he had said.

"I don't see how, that's its weak point, should you bring it out using monster reborn it's power will be zero." Bakura retorted.

Kim wasn't paying attention to the duel anymore, instead she had become lost in her thoughts,  
_"If Marik wins then we have to hope someone will defeat him in the final rounds of this tournament, and Bakura will be in the shadow realm. But if Bakura wins, Marik will regain control of his body and tell Bakura all he wants to know. That can't be good. And I'm sure Bakura will try and keep me silent, he likes to sneak up on us and surprise us with the impossible. Why do I get myself in these situations?" _she sighed.

"Pay attention my dear." Darker Marik said to her "Soon I will completely do away with your boyfriend."

"Would you knock that off?" she called, "Bakura isn't my boyfriend!"

Marik chuckled, "You may not care now, but when I defeat him not only will the spirit vanish, but also his weaker self."

Kim frowned but then her eyes widened in understanding, Ryou would disappear too,

"Bakura! If you lose I'll kick your butt!" she called to him, he sneered.

"Just try it little one,"he challenged, then turned to Marik. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking to her and concerning her in our affairs. She is my responsibility, my property, and my problem,"

Marik chuckled "for now anyway."

Kim swallowed. "Doesn't anyone care about my feelings?"

"No." they both replied at the same time.

"Jerks." she mumbled, "Bakura as I've said I do not belong to you! Never have, never will!"  
he smirked over at her,

"You won't be saying that for too long my dear, I assure you. Now pipe down so I can finish this duel."

Kim scowled at him and looked down to the ground fuming to herself.  
_"Why does he think I belong to him?" _she thought peevishly _"they may claim that I was involved with him 3,000 years ago, but this is now and I want nothing to do with him." _she closed her eyes suddenly feeling stupid for ever wanting to know how she was a part of the past. There were still some unanswered questions she had, but after knowing some of the basics Kim didn't know if she really wanted them answered.

* * *

Cat stirred and after a few moments woke up, she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she briefly wondered why she had woken up before realizing she was thirsty.

She sighed rubbing her hair a little before placing her socks and shoes on. And went to the kitchen to see if she could get a drink.

She noticed Kay and Adelinda weren't in the room, frowning just slightly she wandered on out into the halls.

A moment later she heard voices.

"Yugi, open up, Yugi!"  
Cat noticed that it was Anzu's voice,

Yugi had opened the door rubbing his eyes,  
"Anzu?"

"Yugi! I was just in Bakura's room. He's not there, and neither is Kim!"

"Oh no!" Cat whispered, her breath caught in her throat.

"Bakura...Kim?" Yugi asked, Anzu nodded "But-how do we know Kim went to Bakura's room?"  
Anzu bit her lip,

"Well...she isn't in my room, I know that."

"And she's not with us." Cat spoke up walking to them,

"Oh Cat, sorry if I woke you." Anzu said to her, Cat shook her head

"It's not a problem, but we need to find Kim and Bakura,"

"You're right Cat, come on," Yugi pulled on his jacket and proceeded out, Cat and Anzu followed, although Anzu had a small scowl on her face.

* * *

"What?" Bakura cried, Marik had activated Monster Reborn bringing Ra back out. Marik began to recite a chant in Ancient Egyptian, slowly his body began to disappear and Ra gained 3,999 life points.

"This is the true form of Ra, we have become one!"

Bakura, Marik, and Kim all stared up in horror as the God turned into a pheonix like monster, "Stare at it all you like, it'll be the last light you ever see!"

Bakura grit his teeth, "God Canon Blaze! Destroy every monster and kill the player!"  
Ra opened it's mouth and the fires of hell seemed to pour all onto Bakura and Marik.

"BAKURA!" Kim shrieked.  
When the smoke cleared she could see Bakura was still standing although fading rapidly.

"I'll let you win this time," he told Marik laughing. "But you haven't seen the last of me."

"I believe I'm witnessing it right now." Marik told him laughing darkly, Bakura chuckled slightly glaring darkly at Marik

"I can't be destroyed Marik, I will be ressurrected to destroy you, because I am the darkness."

Bakura's laugh was the last that Kim and Marik heard before the millennium ring fell to the ground.  
Kim ran to the spot where Bakura had stood and picked up his millennium ring.

"You moron." she hissed clenching it.

"Look who doesn't care now." Marik said behind her, Kim turned to him with hate filled eyes.

"You're a monster." she said angrily,

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with him." Marik said crossing his arms "A thank you gift would be nice."

"I wanted nothing to do with the Spirit that's true, but by destroying his body you sent both him AND Ryou away."

"That is true," Marik said smirking still, "But there's nothing you can do about it little Kim."

"Don't call me little!"

"I don't see what you're complaining about-"

"Let them go Marik." Kim said firmly clenching the millennium ring.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, only if I lose to a shadow game is there hope to save your pathetic little-"

"Don't say it." she growled. He snickered cruelly, "How about this? I'll duel you for their freedom."

"You're a tough one to figure out," Marik said laughing a little. "First you want to know, then you don't want any part of it, now you want them back?"  
Kim said nothing as she picked up Bakura's duel disk and slipped it on,

"So do we have a duel or not?"

"Before I answer why don't you put that on?" he gestured to the ring. Kim hesitated; she remembered how Pegasus had said a man had died spitting out fire and died soon after when HE had put the millennium ring on,  
But Ryou had been wearing it for a long time, did the millennium ring choose it's wielder?

"I'm waiting."

Sighing she slipped the cord over her head and the pendant rested against her stomach, the two waited for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Well...that was dramatic." Kim said, Marik chuckled.

"It's as I thought, Alright, we have a duel." he pulled out his deck and handed it to her. "Shuffle." he instructed.

Kim pulled out Bakura's deck, she hadn't brought her own cards so she was going to have to rely on the fact Bakura kept Ryou's cards, she knew Ryou's deck very well.

The two shuffled one anothers decks before handing it back, Marik walked to the opposite of the field,

"Since we're still in the shadow realm I don't have to go through the trouble again."

"Let's duel," Kim said activating the duel disk, the crazy look in Marik's eyes made her almost regret challenging him to a duel. What sort of twisted idea did he have this time?

* * *

Cat and Yugi had checked Mai's room, when they didn't see Kim in there they were about to go check in Jounouchi's, just in case.

Anzu had been with them when they decided to go to Jounouchi's room but after they began to walk again she froze

"_You're my only hope now Anzu, go to my sister." _she had heard,  
numbly her body turned away and she left her friends to go find Ishizu.

"Ishizu." she called through the door, it opened and Ishizu was surprised to see Anzu standing in her doorway

"Anzu?" the girl did not look like herself.

"It's me sister, we have a little bit of time, please save him! Save Rishid!"

* * *

"You'll regret ever challenging me," Marik said "Now, ladies first."  
Kim drew her card and studied her hand. She had Goblin Zombie, Dark Necrofear, Remove trap, Phantom Zombie and Mosnter Reborn in her hand, the card she just drew was Dark Necrofear.

"I'll place Phantom Zombie in defense mode." she did so,

"Alright, I summon Gil Garth in attack mode. Now, I'm afraid it's time for you to know what sort of shadow game I have set up for you."  
Kim narrowed her eyes waiting for him to continue. "I play the magic card "switched," forcing your monster to go into attack mode.

"Uh oh,"

"Uh oh indeed, now Gil Garth attack her monster."  
the old mechanical like monster Attacked Kim's zombie, her lifepoints fell to 3400. she clenched her eyes shut and placed a hand on her abdomen feeling a slight stinging pain,

"And now for the fun part, in every shadow game you'll feel the pain of attack, but your punishment is different,"

"How so?" she asked opening her eyes, then gasped. She didn't know if it was just her but the place seemed a little darker.

"I've seen into your mind, you have an irrational fear that you would go blind someday."

Kim stared at him in horror. "A-Are you saying...I'm going to lose my eyesight?"  
he snickered.

"Everytime you lose lifepoints your eyesight will dim just slighlty, until it is no more."

"Aw that's-"

"Ingenious?"

"AWFUL!"

Marik laughed again, "Unfortunately for you, you can't back out now."  
Kim grit her teeth, what a stupid fear, she reasoned with herself.

"I never intended to back out." she managed to tell him.

"Good, it wouldn't be fun to send you to the shadows if you just gave up."

"Are you going to make another move or can I draw?" Kim asked angrily,

"By all means." he gestured to her, Kim drew and studied her hand, her gaze flickered to Dark necrofear

"_I need three monsters to be destroyed in order to summon Dark Necrofear, however if I get attacked my eyesight gets worst and I feel the effects. But I can't lose."_

* * *

"Where did Anzu go?" Cat asked, Yugi looked around

"I don't know, she was just here..."

"Maybe she went back to bed."

"I highly doubt it."

"I wish she said something before just disappearing." Cat murmured. Yugi sighed,

"Let's find Kim and Bakura first." he said, "We haven't tried the stratos level. Let's check there and see if we can find Anzu along the way."

"Right," Cat nodded firmly,

* * *

"AUGH!" Kim screamed, she had just been attacked by Marik's Lord of Poison card with 1700 attack points, her monster Gelina only had 1300 attack points,

"This is hardly a challenge." Marik said in annoyance. "You've set yourself up for attacks for three turns now."

Kim managed a smile through her pain "Of course, you see Bakura has a nifty monster, it can only be summoned by losing three monsters in battle stage. So come on out and fight with me Dark Necrofear!" she placed the card and a moment the blue elf like monster appeared by her side. Marik smirked.

"You don't intend to follow your boyfriends ouija board strategy do you?"

"Call him my boyfriend again and I'll rearrange your face!" she called. He chuckled.

"My turn, I place a card face down and end my turn."

Kim hesitated, could that card be a trap?  
Only one way to find out, she braced herself "Dark Necrofear, attack his Gelina!"

Marik stood still and allowed Dark Necrofear to attack his monster, Kim was slightly surprised but she thought nothing of it. "Get a taste of your own medicine!"

Marik laughed evilly "I quite enjoy that taste."

"That's just creepy Marik."

"It's my turn now, I draw." he glanced at his card and smirked, "I think I'll place Drillago in defense mode. And one more card face down."

"_Do I attack again?" _Kim thought to herself. She drew the card and looked down.

The card made her gasp. The Winged Dragon of Ra.

* * *

Kaiba sighed irratably, for some reason Kay rested her elbows on his shoulders resting her head on top of his.

"Comfortable?" he asked dryly,

"Hm...it beats the floor."

"I gave you a room for a reason."

"I know, that was very generous of you," she said sweetly,

"whatever."

"Do you have a heart?"

"Fairly certain I do, I can hear it beating with excitement." he replied smirking just a little.

"Cute, but that's not quite what I meant."

the two were silent for a moment, Kay sighed again remembering her vision,  
in a way that man reminded her of Seto, but she highly doubted he ever cried in his life, she really couldn't imagine it.

"You really should get some sleep." she said.

"I have a duel to prepare for tomorrow." Kaiba retorted,

"You won't be able to fight that duel if you're sleepy," she ruffled his hair affectionately

"Knock that off!" he growled, Mokuba stirred and opened his eyes seeing Kaiba grabbing Kays wrist.

"Seto...?" he asked then yawned. "what are you still doing up? You really should be turning in right now."

"That's what I told him." Kay said wrenching her wrist free.

"I know Mokuba, I'm preparing for my duel tomorrow. Kaiba craft 3 is heading towards Kaiba Corp Island"

"So original," Kay murmured. Kaiba's eye twitched,

"And that's where the duelist will be crowned king."

* * *

"why is Ra in my deck?" Kim asked him, Marik chuckled

"I figured with your dueling experience a little gift might be beneficial to you,"

"That's low." she muttered. "I don't need your help,"

"You don't have to use it," he grinned maniacally. "But may I suggest that you do? After all you are using that fools deck and I know it inside and out myself," he grinned at her, "And with how you're playing the "draw and wing it" way is going to defeat me,"

She frowned, what was his purpose in giving her the card? "Whatever, Dark Necrofear attack"

"I activate Hidden Soldier, I can take any monster from my hand and use it against your Dark Necrofear, and the card I choose is Viser Des."  
the drill like monster appeared and latched itself onto Dark Necrofear and began it's torture. Kim put her hands to her head crying out in pain, it felt like _her _head was being cracked open by a tool,

"Have you had enough?" Marik called, Kim sank to her knees still clutching her head, "That's only a small ammount of pain, give me a few more turns and I'll make you beg for death."  
Kim clenched her eyes shut and stood up shakily,

"I-It's still my turn, I lay down a face down card."

"Fine."

"Your move."

"Viser Des, do your worst on this girl, feel it's vice like grip destroy your mind my dear!"  
once again the Hellish pain Kim had felt not even two minutes ago was drilled into her mind, she clutched at her head as static shook her entire body, the drilling sensation continued to get worst and worst, much like a migrain that would not go away only ten times worst, she felt sick to her stomach and eventually gave into kneeling down screaming in the pain Marik was causing.

Suddenly it stopped leaving Kim breathless and shaky. she clenched her hand trying to find it within herself to stand up and fight back, Marik's laugh brought her out of her hazy state of mind,

"Your high tolerance of pain is enjoyable, but I crave so much more, to hear you beg for me to release you from this nightmare will be even more satisfying,"  
that was all the encouragement Kim needed to stand up.

"I won't give in to your sick desires Marik." she growled angrily, "Are you done or can I begin my turn?"

"I lay one card face down."

Kim drew still trembling from her round of pain, "I activate the magic card Fissure, which lets me remove any monster from play, and I choose Viser Des"

"Of course." Marik said smirking some more, the monster unlatched itself from Dark Necrofear and went to his graveyard.

"Now that Dark Necrofear is free I'll have her attack you!"

"I activate Breath of God." Marik countered "Destroying your Dark Necrofear."  
Dark Necrofear dissipated into smoke whilst Kim frowned, that was her only monster on the field. She only had 2500 lifepoints whereas Marik had 3400.

"And now it's my turn, Drillago attack Kim's lifepoints directly,"

The drill like monster came at her and hit her, making her kneel down and cringe in pain, her lifepoints fell to 900. her vision became darker and she could barely make out Marik on the other side of the field.  
She cursed and stood up a little shakily,

"You're making this too easy my dear, it won't be long til you and Bakura are reunited."

"Yeah, when I beat you using your own God card against you!" she spat, "I summon Headless Knight, Ghoul King, and Puppet's portrait."  
Marik smirked happily "And now I sacrifice these three monsters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"If you can decipher the text that is."

"I can." Kim replied quietly squinting down at it, it was almost too dark for her to really see the lines, a moment later she saw a sudden glow and knew the dragon was about to appear.

"Activate Trap card. Joyful doom!"

"What?"

"This trap card allows me to stirp away all your monsters powers. And add them to my lifepoints."

"Oh no." she mentally hit herself, what a stupid trick to fall for. Ra appeared behind her with zero attack points but at least it had 3450 defense points, "Fine, I'll switch Ra to defense mode."

"You don't have much choice." he drew his card. "This duel is done."

"just make your move!" Kim shouted to him.

"If you insist. I draw one card and that's it."

"_He can't attack me because Ra has 3450 defense points. And if I discard Ra then Marik can summon it back by playing monster reborn like he did with Bakura. And I'd rather finish this duel before dawn, is there anyway out?"_

Kim drew and studied her cards _"I can sacrifice Ra and bring out a card, but special summoned monsters must wait one turn if I remember correctly, would that be enough time for Marik to do his one turn kill strategy?"_

"Come on Kim, I'm waiting."

"_I'll risk it." _she thought determinedly, "Alright, I sacrifice Ra to bring out this." Ra disappeared behind her "meet the Dark Ruler of the Dead!" (attk points 2450)

"So you haven't learned from that useless spirit's mistake have you?"

"wrong, I play the magic card "quick attack" I can use this to attack your Drillago directly,

"I don't think so. I activate Vengeful Bog."

"What does that do?"

"You must wait one turn to attack," Kim growled,

"But I played quick attack." she protested,

"sorry, my counter magic card cancels that out, and now...you'll die the same way Bakura did. Isn't that romantic?"

"I never thought I'd hear you say that word."

* * *

Cat and Yugi were on the elevator when it reached the top the first thing they noticed was the thick purpleish fog.

"Oh no...it looks like a shadow game." Cat said worriedly, Yugi's millennium puzzle glowed and Yami appeared.

"If Bakura is dueling Marik and loses...then he'll be stuck in the shadow realm."

"We've got to stop this!" Cat declared.

"Yes, it may be too dangerous,"  
Cat grabbed Yami's arm surprising him,

"I can't go back downstairs, what if Kim's in trouble too?"  
Yami frowned.

"That is true," he sighed, "Marik seems to get stronger with every shadow duel he has, and it's because of his grudge against me that everybody's in danger," he looked at Cat. "I don't want any more of my friends to get hurt."

"Now Ra! Obliterate this girl and let her taste the fires of hell!" _(or else let her be mine and mine alone *bricked*)_

Kim let out a cry of pain as Ra's power hit her monster directly, "Enjoy what little light you can see!" he called.

When the smoke and fire cleared away Kim opened her eyes to see her entire world go dark.  
"It was fun while it lasted my dear, I hope you enjoy your time in the shadow realm."

"I'll see you there when Yami defeats you." Kim said then smiled sarcastically "Enjoy your time here while it lasts."

and with that everything blacked out and Kim fell to the ground unconcious.

"Kim!" Cat cried. Yami's mouth was open in surprise, he had expected Bakura to be in Kim's place but to see Kim, Marik stood up from where he had kneeled down in front of her.

"So...how long were you there Pharaoh?"

"Long enough, what have you done?"

"I've done many things."

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KIM?" Yami shouted angrily,

"Ah, her, I don't know Pharaoh, why don't you tell me where one goes when they lose a shadow game." Marik replied

"NO!" Yami and Cat exclaimed in unison.

"Don't be surprised Pharaoh, maybe it's for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"It may be the best, for soon you'll be joining them."

"Them?"

Cat ran up on the platform and grabbed Kim's shoulders turning her around. Kim's eyes were closed, her heart was still beating to which Cat sighed in relief.

"She can never be revived unless you defeat me." Marik said then left the two with an unconcious Kim.

"B-but how did she get into this situation?" Cat asked.

"I don't know, but we should get her in a room." Yami said "Help me carry her." he grabbed one of her arms and slung it around his shoulders, Cat followed suit and the two began to drag Kim down into the blimp.

* * *

Kay sighed, it was almost 3 in the morning and she was ready to at least get a few hours of sleep,

"Do you mind if Adelinda stays in here?" she asked,

"No." Seto replied carelessly,

"Ok..." she trailed off "Well...good night."

he grunted in reply and she turned away towards her room.

She was just in time to see Cat and Yami go into Bakura's room dragging Kim. She blinked and headed towards the two,

Yami laid Kim down,then took off the duel disk and draped her body with the sheets staring at her sadly  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Kim." he said quietly. Cat clenched her eyes shut as tears threatened to drop from them.

"this isn't your fault." she whispered. "But please Yami, stop Marik, I don't want to see anymore of our friends fall to his shadow games."

Yami set the duel disk down and took her by her shoulders.  
"Look at me Cat." he commanded quietly "I will end Marik's madness and bring Mai and Kim back."

"I know you will." she replied. The two stood like that until they heard clapping.

"Brava." Kay said, "Mind telling me what happened."

"Kim lost to Marik, I think you can figure out what happened next."  
Kay's eyes widened.

"No..."

"Yes, it just gives me even more reason to defeat Marik." Yami growled then sighed, "We should get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"You're right. Come on Cat." Kay said taking her friend by the hand. "We can't do much here." she nodded.

"Good night Yami." Cat said,

"Good night Cat, you too Kay." he left towards his room whilst the two girls walked to Kays.

"You looked flushed." Kay remarked. She was right, Cat's face was pretty red.

"Now's not the time," Cat mumbled embarrassed. Kay smirked but didn't comment, the two laid down in their original spots and Cat rolled over,

"Dream happy dreams about Yami Cat." Kay said tiredly,

Cat's eye twitched. "Thanks." she managed to grumble.  
Kay snickered and lay on her back staring at the ceiling and sighed,

this day had been interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Oi. not so glad with the ending, but this took me all day to write, I curse duels now. **

**so..review, and what not, i'm kinda in a bad mood and exhausted beyond belief.  
Have a good day or night **


	41. Semi Finals: Jounouchi vs Marik

**Sooo, just to clarify I feel kinda bad that I left on a sour note in my authors comments. But I had a really rough day that day, when I'm working on projects I would rather I wasn't distrubed and ALL DAY LONG every five minutes my mom kept asking me to go run an errand or do a chore, seeing as how I didn't have a car cuz my brother took mine to school, I had to walk on a few of those errands,  
I really normally do not mind doing a few things for my mom and whatnot but I mean that was from the moment I woke up to the time my siblings went to bed. So I was irritated and exhausted from the walking and yeah the chapter came out crummy so I revised it just a bit. Nothing too dramatic, just a few things I forgot to put in. and Again sorry that I left on a bad note, I'm usually much happier but at that moment I was just too tired and irritated. **

**Anyway, I'm done with that rant, I feel much more cheerful and stuff so I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: do we really need to go thru this?**

* * *

"Rise and shine duelists!" Kaiba's voice rang throughout the entire blimp,  
everybody moaned and groaned, it wasn't exactly the best wake up call in the world, all the tvs and monitors blinked to life showing the Kaiba brothers grinning (or in Seto's case smirking.)

Kay and Kristen groaned rubbing their eyes,  
"dont, wanna, wake up." Kristen mumbled sleepily. Cat hardly stirred, Kay sighed

"Leave it to Kaiba to think of a good wake up call." she grumbled then seized her pillow and threw it at Cat. "wake up Cat!"

Cat mumbled something incoherant one has when being woken up, Kristen sweatdropped as she changed into a dark blue t-shirt with a daisy in the center, and jeans. Kay got dressed into a blue tank top keeping her white jacket and blue jeans.

"HEY Yuge!" Jounouchi called excitedly, Yugi turned in the hallway returning his friends smile.

"good morning Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi." he greeted them all "Are you ready for this Jounouchi?"

"As I'll ever be," Jounouchi beamed. The four boys passed by the complimentary room when Kay and Kristen stepped out.

"Morning guys." Kay said brightly, the four nodded exchanging good mornings.

"Where's Cat?" Honda asked,

"She'll be out soon." Kay said with a roll of her eyes, "She was up late last night."

"Well we should at least see where we're landing." Yugi pressed himself against a window looking out.

A lone Island with a tall tower was the only thing visible within a hundred foot radius.

* * *

A cold chill nipped at her skin, the image of the almighty Ra burning her very soul was still imbedded in her mind.

"The shadows are hungry and your soul shall do just fine."

Kim flickered her eyes open to see nothing but darkness, she blinked then closed her eyes groaning. "Crud, did I really lose my eyesight?" she asked aloud she gasped sitting up blinking her eyes rapidly. Gradually she could see a hazy purple fog so she figured maybe it was dark where she was,

"Look who decided to finally wake up." a harsh voice said beside her, Kim turned to see Bakrua sitting there with his arms folded, she blinked again and almost gave a shout in joy, she could see Bakura, but the menacing glare in his eyes made her suppress any happiness she felt.

"So, I see you too were banished," he smirked. "What did you do to make that fiend send you here?" he asked.

Kim bit her lip debating on whether if she should answer or not, she decided it wasn't a secret of how she got sent here.

"Same thing as you." she replied looking at him calmly, she had tried to add a certain tone to her voice as if to mock or remind him of his loss.  
It worked for he narrowed his eyes dangerously at her.

"You dueled him?" he asked quietly, Kim nodded firmly, Bakura kept frowning at her as his mouth twisted into a sneer.

"Have you realized how weak you are?" he spat. Kim blinked in surprise before she glared at him

"Like you're not?" she challenged "You lost to him too!"

"Because I had an idiot partner who keeps secrets from me," he replied, "But at least that fool can keep a secret." he added very quietly. Kim's heart thudded in her chest fearfully, "Oh yes, I know my dear. I saw it through his head."

He must be talking about Marik, she reasoned, Kim remembered how Marik had glared at her irritatedly when Cat admitted Kim had told her the plan between the two villains.

"I-It didn't do good anyway." she tried to explain, "T-that's when his dark side came out."

Bakura stood up and walked calmly and agonizingly slow towards her-or at least she thought it was slow.  
"I could care less if it didn't do any good. You're very fortunate that Marik's alter ego chose then to appear, if he had not my punishment to you would be ten times worst."

Kim swallowed. "Pu-punishment?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh yes, I did warn you didn't I?" his lips curled upwards into a smirk, his eyes seemed to hold Kim in place and it wasn't until he stood directly in front of her did she try to scoot away from him,  
a pale hand darted out and grabbed her upperarm yanking her to her feet.

"If you're going to try and escape do it properly." he hissed releasing her arm. Kim's hand went to the spot where he had held it roughly and she looked up at him confused and frightened.

"_Is this all a trick?_" she asked herself

"You have until the count of ten," he paused waiting to see if she would make a run for it,  
her feet stayed firmly in front of him. "1...2...3..." he began slowly.

"_He's giving me a chance to run? But why?" _

"5...6...7...you're wasting time." he smirked maliciously,

Kim's left foot stepped backwards as he said "8" another foot at the number nine.

"10."

* * *

"Hey guys." Anzu greeted running up to her friends. Yugi looked over at her and smiled before remembering that she had left him and Cat last night. He opened his mouth to ask but seeing the cheeriness and optimism in her eyes decided to just let it go.

"Hi Anzu." he greeted instead. Everybody greeted her as well, and they all stepped out of the blimp.

"wait!" a voice cried. Everybody turned to see Cat running at them, Kay smirked

"about time you woke up sleepy head." she said, Cat caught up to them trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry," she said, when everybody turned to follow Kaiba further onto the island Cat muttered "I went to see if Kim's ok too."  
Kay nodded after a small sigh,

"How is she?"

"Well she's still breathing, and the doctor said her heart rate is fine, he can't understand why she's in the state she's in. he didn't think her shoulder was that bad."  
Kay almost laughed, for spending a long time in medical school doctors were pretty oblivious.

"Well if there's any good outlook in this...it's knowing Kim's resting and taking it easy on her shoulder."

Cat scowled "that's not funny Kay."

"It wasn't meant to be funny."

"So Kaiba, where are we anyway?" Jounouchi asked "It just looks like a bunch of ruins."

He was talking about the collapsed construction around them, weeds had sprouted almost taking over, the island seemed to have been abandoned for a long time.  
"We are on the island Alcatraz." Kaiba told them, everybody looked at one another

"I thought that was an island to keep hold of the worst criminals." Kristen whispered to Kay.

"It used to be a military prison too." Kay whispered back.

"Kaiba, what are these ruins?" Yugi asked,

"Let's just say these are the only pitiful remains of my fathers work." Kaiba replied coldly looking about the island. "When my stepfather was alive, Kaiba Corporation was a military based company, he made this "Alcatraz Island" as an industrial faculity." he scowled "Three years ago the virtual system which I develped was sold to a country to use as a military simulator. My stepfather sold my soul to the military industrial complex."

Kay blinked feeling some kind of pity stir within her, "ouch." she managed to murmur. She thought about how her Uncle had used her ideas and designs for his game, but at least it was a project the two worked on together and she had never felt used.

"After he died I swore to make Kaiba Corporation a different type of company, I would never use my ideas for the military ever again." Kaiba continued on. "When I took over I destroyed many of our faculities and used our technology for gaming use. I built this tower on purpose, for the day I claim the title Duel King, I will have surpassed my stepfather!"

"He's still an arrogant jerk." Kay murmured. Cat smiled just a little.

"But first I need to defeat you Yugi." Kaiba glared at him challengingly, Yugi's puzzle gave a brief flash and Yami had taken over, he just smirked up at Kaiba accepting the challenge.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Jounouchi said "I'm in this tournament too you know!"

"Hmph, by the time this tournament is done you'll be amongst these ruins. You might as well just bury yourself here." Kaiba said simply.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jounouchi growled angrily,

Marik stepped on a ruin and looked up at the tower smirking, "So Kaiba, have you decided the order of battle for the semi finals?" he asked,  
Yami and Kay glared viciously at him, Cat for her part just frowned.

"You'll find out soon." Kaiba replied.

Marik smirked, "I already know what's going to happen, you'll all die." he chuckled as if sharing an inside joke with himself.

"You might want to watch what you say." Kay shouted up to him. "Because they way you're going I'LL kill you before you have a chance to draw your cards."

"My my, testy aren't you?" Marik asked "It's a shame you're not in the semi finals, I would enjoy dueling a soul like yours."

"You can blame your other part you psycho!"

"Kay." Kristen pleaded grabbing her arm "Calm down please."

"I'll calm down once Kim has been avenged!"

"Kim?" Jounouchi asked looking at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I did notice it is lacking sarcasm." Otogi put in.

"And quieter." Honda said, "where is she anyway?"

"Where all other unfortunate souls dwell." Yami said glaring up at Marik.

"Y-you don't mean-" Anzu asked shocked. Yami nodded

"The shadow realm?" Jounouchi asked, he growled and glared down at the ground "First Mai then Kim..."

"If you're done mourning the loss of a loser please step inside." Kaiba said coldly,

"Marik's not the only one who's gonna be killed." Kay glared at him as everybody followed behind him. There were four doors inside but other than that nothing else.

"Would the four duelists please step inside one of those doors." Roland commanded. "They all lead to the same place." he added as Jounouchi looked at each door debating which one to go to.  
Yami, Jounouchi, Marik, and Kaiba stepped into them and a moment later found themselves at least fifty feet above the rest of the friends.

"Wow." Kay said,

"This is a four way duel, as you lose lifepoints you will go higher and higher, the first two to lose will be the first to duel in the semi finals."

"That's gonna be an intense mind game." Honda remarked. "I mean, if you play your cards right you can choose your next opponent." he explained.

Jounouchi looked at his three competitors _"I promised Yugi that I would fight him in Battle City, but I promised Mai I would save her, and now hearing what he's done to Kim has only fueled the fire."_

"Connect those wires to your duel disks." Kaiba instructed, then raised his arm to demonstrate. "When you do the system will read your duel disks and display your cards"

"You may attack whoever you wish." Roland went on to explain. "The first two who lose all their lifepoints will duel each other next. And now let the Dueling begin!"

the four semifinalist duelists activated their duel disks and prepared themselves.

* * *

Kim stopped running to catch her breath. "did I lose him?" she asked looking around the area. The shadow realm was dark and she really couldn't see a thing.  
His laughter rang throughout the darkness and a moment she felt icy fingers grip her upperarms.

"You'll wish you did." his voice sang into her ear. Kim gasped as she tried pulling away fruitlessly, "Trying to escape are you?" he purred. "I think I gave you that chance."

Kim successfully managed to yank a arm out, his fingers tightened their grip on her wrist, she brought up her foot to kick him but before she could make contact with him he grabbed her ankle, her eyes widened as he shoved her leg away causing her to lose balance and fall hard onto her back, knocking the wind out of her,

Bakura used that moment to pin her to the ground,

"I'm rather disappointed, you're not fighting back at all." his lips formed into a mocking pout but his eyes still held a sadistic amused look, she gasped as his fingers gripped her slender throat. "Any last words?"

"Y-you wouldn't." she choked out,

"Hm, I think I would."

Kim gripped his hand trying to pry his fingers off, "P-please don't."  
his long slender fingers tightened despite her efforts,

"I welcome a challenge my dear," he said quietly,

Kim made some sort of strangled sound as he tightened his grip, it was then she realized her right arm was free, his other hand was holding down her left hand. Screwing her eyes in determination she brought up her right hand to strike his face,

he dodged easily and sat her up still gripping her throat,

"That was a nice try." he laughed cruelly, much to her surprise he let her go throwing her back to the cold ground.  
She gasped as air filled her lungs, her shaky hand went to massage her throat,

"I can imagine that wasn't comfortable." he smirked, Kim didn't answer laying still on the ground trembling violently. "If you didn't like that then I can't wait to see your reactions to what else I'll do."

She clenched her eyes shut trying to block out his amused chuckling,

"You really are a twisted psycho." she said quietly, "And you wonder why I don't want to be involved with you in any way."

His chuckling ceased for a moment, "Ah yes that's right, you were asking me about her earlier weren't you?"

"Who is she?" Kim asked sitting up to look at him. Bakura's face darkened just slightly before his lips curled upwards, she assumed that was the closest thing he could manage for a smile.

"She was my friend." he said, Kim made some sort of "ha" sound,

"Yes, cuz I'm sure you were the type to have a friend back in your day, what with your charming personality."

"I'm flattered you think I'm charming."

"That was sarcasm." she frowned "I really can't see you being good or kind enough to have a friend who stuck with you."

"Who said I was good or kind?" he asked looking at her in amusement. "Do you think she stayed with me because I was GOOD? Or Kind?"

"I-I assume that's what any normal human would do..."

"You would be surprised what a mere mortal will do just to have a friend. But I think you already know that."  
Kim flushed,

"I-I don't know what you mean. I have GREAT friends."

"Did you before?" he challenged her glaring, "Here in the shadow realm you have no secrets! In your state of sleep I've had a good look into your memories, besides my host was there when they were still hanging around you." he gave her a wry smirk "I can't tell you how grateful I am that you severed ties with them."

Kim glared at him "You don't know anything about me Bakura. So why don't you-"

"Don't I? I've been observing you from the depths of Ryou's mind, through his eyes I have seen the person you have become. I've noticed your strengths and weaknesses, I know how much you care for those other fools, and I know what kind of dark soul you truly have. You don't belong with them or any other person."

She blinked wondering if she should be worried by his words. Biting her lip her hazel eyes looked at the foggy ground,

"Then...who do you think I belong with? Are you saying I'm meant to be alone?" she asked him glaring up at him,

"I don't think your friends would be all to pleased to know that you and I have a history." he smirked maliciously, "I am saying, that you belong to me, I've said it before and I will say it as many times as needed."

"How do you know? What do you know? You've been locked in that ring for 3,000 years Bakura!" Kim cried frustrated. "I refuse to belong to you! I don't want anything to do with you!"

Bakura looked a little surprised by her outburst but quickly his expression changed to a sneer,

"If you're having visions then it's a safe bet that you are indeed the reincarnation to her, besides...your friend...Cat and Kay, am I right?" when she didn't answer he continued on "Marik did say that they were part in this ancient feud...yes?"

"Yes."

"You don't see them complaining."

"They didn't have a relationship to a deranged psycho!"  
Bakura stood up abruptly, clearly she had angered him, Kim stood up too not wanting to be easily overpowered again,

"I'll show you Kim...what kind of man, I truly am." he said lowly.

* * *

"The duels have been decided!" Roland cried. "Katsuya Jounouchi vs Marik Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba vs Yugi Muto."

Under much urging on Jounouchi's part Yami had stayed out of Jounouchi's way and allowed Jounouchi to do what he wanted.

The simmulators that they were one made Jounouchi and Marik speed their way up to the top

"This is it Marik, I'll crush you along with your Ra," Jounouchi thought determinedly,

"You guys," Roland turned to Cat, Kay, Kristen, Adelinda, Mokuba, Honda, Otogi and Anzu,"May take the elevator on up to watch the duels." he pointed to a set over on the side and they all turned to squeeze in,

"Jounouchi versus Marik." Cat said quietly "This kind of worries me," she sighed "I don't want him to fall prety to Marik's merciless shadow games."

"Let's see if the mutt can rise to Alpha." Kay said, Honda cracked a smile,

"Don't worry about Jounouchi," he said assuringly.

"So this is the final arena." Jounouchi looked about, there were no special stands, no tv monitors, nothing except a plain and simple field, surrounded by sky and the view of the ocean. "Kinda drab eh?"

"Hm, maybe it'll look better with your dismembered corpse." Marik said laughing, "It won't take long." Jounouchi for his part just scowled at him unamused,

"So...you will fight Marik?" Yami asked Jounouchi when he and Kaiba had reached the top.

"Yugi...I know we promised each other, but as long as Mai is suffering I can't realize our fight." he turned from Yami and clenched his fist "And Kim...that maniac sent her there too, two of my friends are held hostage in his twisted shadow world."

"Win this Jounouchi, so we can fight each other in the finals." Yami said smiling, Jounouchi grinned back,

"You betcha, and I'll take away his Ra card too."

"You wish." Kaiba stated. "You're not worthy to touch a God card."

"Get lost."

"The Sun Dragon Ra has an almost unbeatable strategy about it, if used properly Marik can win any duel with that Card. Even you Yugi don't have a chance against it."

Yami and Jounouchi just looked at Kaiba trying to decide if they should be impressed with how far kaiba got to decoding or if they should just be annoyed?  
"If I can see Marik duel one more time I can think of a good strategy to beat him, you were my bait Jounouchi." Kaiba said smugly,

Jounouchi growled,

"Kaiba, you forgot, your opponent in the semi finals is me," Yami smirked, Kaiba returned the smirk before turning away and walking to one side of the tower.

Within a few minutes the rest reached the roof to the tower. Jounouchi and Marik were on the field waiting for the duel to be announced. Kaiba had taken on side of the tower to observe, Mokuba ran to him whilst the others went to Yami who was standing opposite.

"Yami..." Cat said, Yami turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry Cat," he looked up at Jounouchi "He'll be fine."

"come on man! Show this creep who's boss!" Honda cheered.

"Defeat him Jounouchi." Yami said but more to himself.

"Will Marik Ishtar please come to the stage for the first duel! And on the other Katsuya Jounouchi."

Jounouchi set his face into his typical game face

"Let the Duel start."

Both boys raised their arms and activated their duel disks and gained their 4,000 life points.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"Are ya ready? I draw first, I play Panther Warrior in attack mode!" Jounouchi cried,

Marik smirked raising his millennium rod, darkness filled the entire stadium and Jounouchi could feel the cold effects of it,

"Can you feel it?" Marik asked him, "Those are the screams of that woman as she writhes in pain, the agony of your other friend as she lost her eyesight and the fires of Hell itself tear through her soul,"

Everybody gasped knowing which two friends he was refrencing to.

"You scum!" Jounouchi hissed venomously,

"It's my turn." Marik said simply drawing a card. "You should start begging for mercy now."

Jounouchi almost laughed, "Do you know how many shadow games I've witnessed and participated in? Do your worst!"

Marik's lips curled into a wicked smile, "Gladly, just like your other two miserable friends this is a shadow game, nothing can save you, it's just you and me until the bitter end. But I'll make it fun for both of us."

"Shut up, if you're done say so!" Jounouchi yelled.

"first, let me tell you about the penalty game. The loser will sink into a world full of darkness both mind and body." he laughed maniacally "Oh how I wish I were in your shoes, the pain you'll feel."

"This guy is not normal." Kay murmured.

Jounouchi did not look amused, all of the sudden a thick purple cord came out of his monster and latched itself to his chest.

"W-what is this cord?"

"Like my duel with Mai, you'll feel the same terror and pain of your monster." Marik explained, then laid a card face down along with the monster Helpomer. "Now it's your turn Jounouchi, cut my monster and feed me pain, play this ultimate shadow game with me."

Jounouchi furrowed his brows drawing. "I'm not afraid of any shadow game Marik. Now look out, I attack with Panther Warrior!"

"Trap card activate! Hidden soldier! With this card I can summon any monster from my hand and attack yours. And the one I choose is the Viser Des: the tormentor."

Jounouchi's brown eyes widened, he remembered that monster, the torturing mosnter latched itself onto Panther Warrior, a moment later an intense pain filled his head, Jounouchi let out a yell of pain as he sank to his knees, the sounds of Viser Des's normal torture ringnign throughout his head.

"Oh my gosh!" Kristen gasped covering her mouth,

"Fight it Jounouchi!" Yami cried.

"You can write with pain but you can't grab death by your hands!"Marik shouted insanely "That's it hate me, scream in desperation, the more you hate me the more fun this duel will be!"

Viser Dess finally let up on Panther Warrior, Jounouchi shook with both anger and pain as he glared at Marik

"So this is the pain you felt Mai? Just wait..." he glowered some more at Marik's laughing form "I will get back for you, I will make him pay for what he's done to you! And Kim."

* * *

***collapses* ugh, these chapters are getting harder and harder to write.  
And I'm sorry for inserting Kim a ton in their thoughts, but do remember she and Jounouchi have been friends for a long time, he does care for her as his friend so of course he's gonna be mad as heck hearing what Marik did.**

**Anyway I know this chapter may have seemed a little dull but *grumble grumble * It'll get exciting...trust me. **

**Oh, and as a thought, I've been thinking about publishing a "deleted scene" like fic, basically it'll have chapters or moments that I had originally written but changed up OR was deleted from "Little Star" permanantly,  
sooo yeah, also I would want to feature oneshots, like Eternal, Neko, or Ryuuzashipping things that wouldn't go into the story but I had ideas in mind, or even holiday based ones. (I'd rather not completely spam fanfiction with oneshots on my pairing, I'm OCD like that to put it all in one fic)** **and just random moments between the friends and stuff like that. I mean THERE IS SO MUCH GOING THROUGH MY HEAD AND I MUST DRAW/WRITE THEM!**

**Anywho, if you would like to read these random ramblings of Kim and Bakura, or any other pairing let me know in a review, I'm also putting a poll up on my profile so if you don't feel like reviewing then say yes or no in the poll please ^^**

**If I get at least 5-10 people saying yes then I shall have the fic up within two weeks. **

**Until next chapter everybody!**

**Review and Favorite or Alert please!**


	42. Clash of the Gods, conflicted feelings

**Chapter 42**

**Very sorry about the very late update. I've had part of it written for weeks but I had lots of doubts, in the end I went with what I had in mind and just said "screw it"**

**oh something funny before you all read, this Japanese guy overheard me talking about yu-gi-oh to my brother and came up to me asking if I watched or read the manga. when I replied I did both and did fanart, and used the characters Japanese names he was super impressed and talked with me about it for a few minutes before he had to catch his plane XD it was awesome. **

**anyway, read this awesome chapter!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

A foot slammed into her stomach and she fell flat on her back gasping in pain,

"Get up." he spat harshly, squeezing her eyes shut she shakily began to lift herself onto her knees preparing herself to stand,  
never had Kim felt so shaky in her life. Combined with the chill of the shadow realm, the fear, and pain she was in, it really was no wonder why she could hardly take in breaths or stand properly.

Bakura's hand darted out and his fingers dug their way into her scalp taking hold of the roots of her hair, a moment later he yanked hard emitting a cry of pain causing Kim to stand abruptly,

"You're weak, so pathetic." he snarled into her ear then shoved her away, Kim stumbled a few steps then whirled around to face him once she regained her footing, unsure as to what to do.

"I-I am not." she snapped back shaking. He stepped forward and she felt her body tense unwillingly, the two stood there in complete silence glaring at one another

"Yes...you are." he took another step towards her, "You couldn't fight me earlier, you can't fight me now, and you were stupid enough to challenge that fiend to a duel,"

"Thank you for kindly reminding me that." she retorted, her legs were just itching to run but for some reason she couldn't find herself to do it. "And to think all I wanted to do was to help."

Apparently Bakura found that amusing, he began to laugh, a chilling laugh that echoed about the dark and empty dimension.  
"Help me? You?"

"Well..not you," Kim tried to explain herself.

"Ah I see, I almost forgot you care about my vessel."

"Your vessel is Ryou!" she spat. He just smirked arrogantly at her.

"I don't care, as long as he enables to be useful to me then he'll live."

"Y-you..." words were failing her as she tried to think of a name to call him but all she could do was stare at him in both anger and frustration. "You don't care about anything do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do." he began to stride towards her, "In case your sad excuse for a brain forgot I have a goal to carry out."

"Oh right, the impossible one of the millennium items?" she challenged crossing her arms. His eyes narrowed more taking on a murderous glare, she felt her heart race but bit the inside of her mouth to keep a determined look.

"Let me ask you something." he said quietly now stopping in front of her. "How were you sent here?"

"S-sent here? I-I told you, I lost..."

"Not why." he snapped cutting her off. "How?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were you consumed body and soul like me? Or is it just your mind trapped?"

"I-I." Kim had to think about it. What was the difference? "I don't know what you mean."

he rolled his eyes peevishly and growled. "What was your punishment game? I for example lost parts of my body. What did that maniac do?"

"Oh. Um I felt pain...a-and lost my eyesight." she admitted, the memory of everything darkening made her shiver. "Why can I still see though?" she asked him quietly.

"It was an illusion." he stated simply. "shadow games were created for the sole purpose of testing ones will power and energy. If you couldn't handle it then you weren't worthy enough."

"Oh."

"So, you are only trapped here by illusion," Bakura stated, "Your physical body remains in the normal realm."

"I believe so..." she trailed off slowly. Bakura's lips curled upwards into a dangerous smirk.

"Then...that makes everything, too easy." he said, the tone in his voice made her blood go cold and her heart stop. Her hazel eyes looked up at him and she swallowed nervously.  
His pale cold hands grabbed her upperarms making her squeak in surprise, his face lowered to hers, dark brown and hazel met and he smirked viciously.

"Any and all harm I direct towards you won't linger once you've been returned to your normal state." he explained. "In other words I have no limits."

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked breathlessly.

"I told you, punishment," Bakura replied simply.

"But it did no good anyway!" she protested. "Let me go!"

"I don't think I will Kim," he bared his canines inching his face even closer

"Y-you sick twisted ba..." she shrieked when his hand yanked at her hair. Her hand darted to his and she dug her nails into his hand trying to pry away his grip. He just chuckled.

"That won't work." he hissed,

"Please...let me go." she begged slightly, "You've made your point."

"Giving up already?" he asked surprised. "Now that's not like you."

"I'm tired of these games Bakura. Please..."

He sighed irritatedly and shoved her to the ground staring at her with cruel eyes, there was no pity or sympathy within his dark depths. "You're pathetic." he stated. "Too predictable, too soft and kind, it's because of your kindness that you're in this mess."

"Don't even try and push the blame to me." Kim cried standing up, his eyes narrowed even more and he opened his mouth, however he said nothing, Bakura's dark eyes flickered past her and he let out a snarl.

"You" he said. Kim turned around to see who he was talking to.

"Marik?"

* * *

"Jounouchi!" Everybody cried. Marik had just summoned his Winged Dragon of Ra, without sacrficing his monsters, it was the same strategy he had used against Bakura, but only this time he had Ra attack Jounouchi's monsters intending to weaken Jounouchi even more.

Jounouchi was already in bad shape by being mercilessly attacked over and over

The fires of Ra hit Jounouchi and he let out a terrible cry of pain. Everybody could only stand by and watch in horror as their friend was being tortured by an illusion, much like Mai.

After a few agonizing moments Marik let up.

"I think I see your spirit floating to heaven." Marik taunted.

The smoke cleared and Jounouchi was still standing looking worn out and tired, Marik looked shock

"WHAT? H-He's not dead?"

"Jounouchi!" Yami called stepping forward. Jounouchi opened his eyes wearily, he was somewhere bright and his friend was in front of him beaming and holding up his duel disk arm.

"_Yugi?"_

"_Jounouchi, this is the final round, you and me." Yami said throwing off his coat. Jounouchi smiled remembering his duel with Marik, _

"_Marik used monster reborn and brought back his Winged Dragon of Ra." Jounouchi said slowly_

"_Right, and on your next turn you summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight destroying Marik." _

"_I did!" _

"_Let's Duel Jounouchi."_

"This...can't be happening." Marik groaned

"It's...my turn." Jounouchi said weakly, below him everybody cheered him on, relieved that he was still alive and dueling. He drew his card. "I summon Gerfried the Iron Knight."

"come on man, finish him off!" Honda yelled. Jounouchi turned to them with a beaming smile

"I win..." he said, suddenly his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground, everybody's smiles disappeared as they stared worriedly at him.

"No..." Cat breathed her eyes widening.

"Katsuya!" Shizuka cried tears falling from her eyes.

Yami stared in bewilderment and all he could do was stand helplessly as Jounouchi lay face down on the ground,

"And the winner is Marik Ishtar." Roland said.

Everybody ran up to their fallen friend, Shizuka was crying uncontrollably as Anzu had an arm around her comfortingly

Honda grabbed the front of Jounouchi's coat and shook him. "Hey buddy!" then he noticed something. "H-he's not breathing."

"Sounds like he's hurt." Mokuba and Adelinda rushed towards him "Get him to the medical ward."

"Right away." Roland said,

Marik blinked and then let out a mad cackle. "So...who's next?" he asked as a sick smile twisted on his face. Nobody seemed to pay him mind except for Kaiba-who was currently gloating in his thoughts.

"Fools. Your friend is dead, another sacrifice to the shadows. Much like your friend Kim."

"SHUT UP!" Kay shouted angrily turning to him. He turned his amused smirk to her obviously enjoying the anger and sadness everybody expressed.

"Come on, let's get him to the medical ward." Kristen grabbed Kay's shoulder turning her away.  
They filed out as Jounouchi was carried away on a stretcher,

* * *

"Marik..." Kim greeted rather surprised. He nodded

"What do you want?" Bakura snarled viciously crossing his arms. Obviously he wasn't pleased to see Bakura.

"Nothing from you." Marik retorted rather cooly, Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously and Kim changed the subject

"Your dark side sent you here too?"

"When he took over I didn't have a body to return to, I've been in this realm and the other." he sighed. "I've been looking through Anzu Mazaki's eyes for a little while but I have no choice but to remain here for now."

"Why?" Kim asked curiously

"Because he's weak." Bakura stated simply. Marik scowled at him, "To be in both realms can be quite exhausting, if he's also taking over a persons mind periodically it can add to that. So he's got no choice but to come here."

"Oh..." Kim replied not quite sure how to take it, she rubbed her temples "This ancient magic stuff is so complicated."

"And to think you once took part of it." Marik said, he looked Kim up and down. The burnette sighed in irritation and looked at him.

"I think there's some mistake. There is no way I'm connected to him." she pointed to Bakura.

"Well...I don't blame you for not wanting anything to do with him." Marik grinned at her ignoring Bakura's deadly glare. "But I'm a free agent..." he was about to say more before Bakura grabbed Kim roughly

"You don't have the answers she desires Tomb Keeper." he said viciously.

Kim's cheeks heated up realizing what Marik had hinted at.

"No one does." Marik shrugged. "There's nothing on her ancient past,"

"Wait...what do you mean...nothing?" Kim asked struggling out of Bakura's grip. "A-and how do you know about...well Kay...and Kaiba. I guess Cat and Yami are kinda the easiest ones to figure out."

Marik gave her a wry smile. "Knowledge has been passed down my family for generations." he hesitated looking at Bakura warily.

"Then if there's nothing on my role...how do you know I-I'm involved." she challenged.

"Well Kim, if you're having visions then it's a safe bet." Bakura said impatiently. "Besides, the millennium items want to be reunited, and it led my host to Japan...where you are."

"A-and other people!" she insisted. But Bakura would not let go.

"Yes, but my host found you so easily, along with Yugi's puzzle. As time went on I figured out who you were."  
Kim took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes wearily. She tried to think of any sort of mistake they had made.

"T-that girl had black hair." she said aloud remembering her vision. "Yeah, my hair is brown."

Bakura and Marik looked at her unimpressed. Suddenly Bakura reached over and undid the hair band holding Kim's hair up  
"H-hey!" she protested, her hair fell past her shoulders ending just above mid back

"You're her." Bakura said simply then smirked. "same style, almost the same length, same texture. Same eyes, same height. Sure there are differences but that's alright."

she grabbed the hair tie and pulled her hair back up glaring at him.

"I recommend going by Bakura's words." Marik advised. "After all he is the only connection you have."

"Fine, so say for an instant I believe you guys...now what?"

"Well..." Bakura started to say something off but Marik interrupted.

"that's up to you Kim, obviously you have a choice and say in this matter," he shrugged.

Bakura glared peevishly at Marik. "No, she doesn't. She was brought back to me for a reason."

"rather posessive aren't you?"  
Bakura just gave him a knowing look.

"HEY!" Kim shouted. "What if I don't want to be back to you?"

"Too bad."  
The two glared at one another as Marik watched amused. She opened her mouth to say something but Bakura covered it and bent his head down to stare her straight in the eyes.

"I have no qualms of punishing you in front of Marik." he hissed. "And that fool won't do a thing to help you, it's not his place to say anything in how I treat you, you are mine." she pulled herself away from him

"you know, there's a reason I don't want any involvement with you." she said feeling her anger rise.

"My dear, I'm afraid despite what Marik says you don't have a choice."

* * *

"Is Jounouchi going to be ok?" Shizuka asked weakly. The doctor shook his head not knowing what to say to the anxious group that was gathered around the blondes bed. He had no words of encouragement about the boy's condition.

Shizuka kept crying at Jounouchi's side with Anzu and Ishizu comforting her, everybody else was fighting back their tears. Yami stood up from his spot on Jounouchi's bed and walked out of the room

"I can't fight." he said to himself fighting back the tears that had pricked at his eyes.  
Cat had noticed Yami leaving and stood up to follow him, she was surprised when he suddenly punched the wall and slumped against it.

Cat looked away wiping at her eyes, "Yami." she touched him softly.  
He barely reacted, his grip loosened and his body sagged a little.

"Yami please, Jounouchi wouldn't want you to be like this..." she started to say more but Yami cut her off.

"I entered this tournament for my memories," he told her then turned to face her. "But what do they matter now? Did I lose Jounouchi for this?" again he punched the wall his breathing growing uneven. "I promised him Cat, I promised to fight him, he fought so hard to keep his end of the promise,"

Cat swallowed. "He did Yami. It was great to watch him fight so hard to keep that promise, you were on his mind all the time." she paused trying to scramble for any words of comfort. "But he wouldn't want you to be like this, to give up, you have to go and face Kaiba and then take down Marik."

Yami was silent

"What about Mai? And Kim? They all had a reason to fight him. I'm not sure what Kim's motives were, but they lost, they're depending on you. And now Jounouchi is too. Marik is taking down our friends and if you give up he'll do that to the world."

Yami looked up and at Cat's eyes. "Please don't give up Yami. I believe in you."

a sudden rush went through Yami's heart. But he was still hesitant, he looked down and away. Suddenly he saw a figure, looking up he saw nothing, but he could have sworn Jounouchi had been standing there. A glow came from his jacket and he reached into the pocket, taking it out he realized it was the millennium necklace.

"The millennium necklace..." he spoke, he clenched it in his fist and closed his eyes

a vision swept through his mind and he opened his eyes again, tucking the necklace back into his pocket he slid his Duel disk on with new determination.

"You're right Cat, I'll keep fighting, for the sake of the world, my friends, and Jounouchi." he said determinedly, "I'll trust in that vision. And I'll fight, as a true duelist."

Cat smiled seeing Yami with renewed determination.

"Thank you Cat." he turned to her, he wasn't smiling or smirking, his face was quite solemn but his eyes held gratitude towards her.

He went back into the room and pushed through his friends towards Jounouchi. He touched his hand gently

"I'm going to go fight Kaiba." he announced. Everybody looked up. "Watch over him."

with that he turned and walked out of the door, Anzu stood up and dashed after him.

"Yami...please...don't go. Jounouchi needs you," she started to plead, Yami stopped;

"I have to do this. It's what he would have wanted." he said simply.

"But Yami...people are getting hurt...I just don't want you to end up like that." Anzu hugged herself looking down.

"Anzu, remember at the museum how Ishizu said I had to enter this tournament, when Jounouchi found out he promised to help. If I back out now not only am I letting him down but the entire world."

he turned to face her, "stay with him," was all he said and he walked away with tears pricking at his eyes _"__I __will __win __for __you __Jounouchi.__" _he promised.

Cat watched as Anzu came back, a few minutes passed and she stood.

"I'm going to go cheer him on." she announced.

"I'll come with you," Kay stood up as well. "I want to watch him make Ego Man eat his own words."

"And I'll be there too." Kristen said standing as well, Adelinda and Mokuba stood and followed the two girls out. The rest stood by Jounouchi

"Guess, all we have to do now is wait." Otogi said looking out the window.

Seto Kaiba stood on top of his tower waiting for Yugi to show up.  
"If Yugi Muto does not show then Seto Kaiba will automatically be declared the winner." roland shouted,

"He'll show." Kaiba said determinedly,  
a few moments later Yami appeared and walked calmly to his place on the tower

"Look who decided to show up." Kaiba said sarcastically, Yami didn't respond, after a few moments Kaiba looked around and gave a small smirk. "Where's the nerd herd?" he taunted. "Shouldn't they be cheering you on? Or are they still trying to wake Jounouchi from his nap?"

"that's enough Kaiba." Yami stated firmly. "You have no idea how dangerous this tournament has become, for me to miss this fight is to deny my destiny."

"Spare me the drama." Kaiba said exaspertadly. "I've had enough of those fairy tales, if that second rate duelist couldn't take a slap in the face by Ra then he shouldn't be in my tournament at all. I did warn him early on."

"Enough Kaiba, dueling isn't always about being number one, it's about bravery and honor, putting the needs of others before yourself, and that's what Jounouchi did everyday of his life."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "He can do whatever he wants but I'm in this for one reason...to be recognized..."

"As a number one duelist and how much of a jerk you really are." a voice interrupted. Kaiba and Yami turned to see Kay, Adelinda, Kristen and Cat standing there "Yes we know your ultimate goal Kaiba, so stop talking and duel."

"Mind your own business Simms," he snapped angrily.

"guys..." Yami started

"we're here for you." Cat said smiling.

"How cute." Kaiba said sarcastically then turned to Yami "Yugi, let's do this."  
Yami activated his duel disk with his usual game face.

"The winner of this duel will go to face Marik Ishtar." Roland announced "Being duel."

"LET'S DUEL!"

Meanwhile back on the blimp Honda, Otogi, Anzu, and Shizuka were still by Jounouchi's side.

"It's really too bad Jounouchi isn't awake for this." Anzu said sadly "He would have wanted to cheer Yugi on."

"He'll be there in spirit." Honda said "I'm sure Yugi knows that."

Shizuka sighed "Hang on big brother." she pleaded. Ishizu looked at Jounouchi's sleeping face and at shizuka then she thought of her own brother Marik. Sighing sadly she stood up and walked out into the halls.

* * *

"Marik." Kim began, she clung to Bakura's jacket, he had offered it to her before he left saying he wanted to "check things out".

"Yes?" Marik asked looking over at her.

"How does your family have this knowledge...i-if you don't mind me asking." she asked "Your sister, she said something about a painful ritual."

Marik nodded. "Those are the secrets I carry with me, to one day present it to the Pharaoh."

"Th-that's it?" she asked incredulously "what's wrong with stones, or paper?"

"Those are easily destroyed Kim, we swore to protect the Pharaoh's memory until he returned for it," he sighed and before she could stop him he removed his shirt turning around for her to look. "my own father carved that onto my back on my tenth birthday." he said bitterly.

Kim blinked and stepped forward reading the ancient symbols upon his tanned flesh. She could only imagine what sort of pain he endured. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Marik." she said quietly. The egyptian stiffened and put his shirt back on before turning to her, he placed a hand on her injured shoulder to which she flinched a bit.

"Thank you."  
Kim looked up at him and nodded. "I'm sorry too Kim," his hand tightened on the wound and she bit her lip. "I wish I could make it up to you, but in my state there's nothing I can do."

"J-just tell me...do you know Bakura's role in this? When I met him he said he was a spirit of the millennium ring, he said he was a thief and stealer of souls."

"I can't tell you Kim," he said apologetically. "That's something you'll have to ask Bakura himself. What he did three thousand years ago is not clearly explained until he tried covering the Earth in darkness and destroy it."

"So you think it WAS Bakura?"

"I know it was. When I met him I felt this evil aura I've never felt before, my darker half felt it too, Bakura tapped into the magic of his Ring but I have a feeling he didn't unleash its full potential."

she swallowed and looked away. "How can someone so evil have...have..."

"A lover?" Marik offered with a smile. She blushed at the thought of once being his lover.  
"He's human too Kim, or was. Besides we both know he has a tendancy to like to hold and posess things. I have a feeling he wants you so much because you're the only reminder he has left."

"What do you suggest I do?" she asked him helplessly. "Marik...my loyalties are with my friends, with the Pharaoh. I want to help him!"

"I'm sure you do, and I'm sorry but I have no advice for you. What you and Bakura do is between the two of you," he grabbed both of her shoulders. "Just be careful, I'm sure that when he realizes you're of no use to him he'll get rid of you,"

she looked down feeling her knees weaken, hesitantly Marik pulled her closer, Kim leaned into him for comfort, despite Marik being the one responsible for so many horrible things she just wanted someone to tell her that everything would be ok.  
It was then Bakura's words rang in her head

"_You'd be surprised what a mere mortal will do just to have a friend."_

* * *

Lights flickered and the entire blimp seemed to shake. Honda, Shizuka, Otogi, and Anzu all looked up in shock, the lights went out completely and they saw a bright light on the tower from the window.

"What's going on?" Otogi cried. Suddenly Honda went to Jounouchi and grabbed his arm, against everybody's protests he dragged him to the window to watch.

"He needs to see." was all he said,

On the tower Kaiba and Yami had brought out their God cards, both at 4,000 points and attacking one another, that's when the problems began.

"What..is...going...on?" Kaiba asked, the light surrounded the two duelists.  
On the side Cat's cartouche and Marik's millennium rod were glowing

Cat held the chain looking at it helplessly "M-my cartouche!"

Marik stared at his rod in bewilderment, "The God's powers must be sparking something. But what?"

Yami's puzzle began to glow and before he knew it he and Kaiba were being sucked into a vortex of some sort.

Back on the blimp Ishizu looked out the window. "This is the moment when the truth comes to light." she said to herself.

(-)

Moments passed and suddenly both Kaiba and Yami fell to their knees gasping. The blinding light from both Cat's cartouche and Marik's rod faded, the two stared at it in confusion.

"Kaiba's past may intersect with the millennium rod." Marik mused to himself, clutching it firmly in his hands he growled "He'll never get his hands on it."

"We...must have gone back in time." Yami said after he got control of his breathing.

"I'm lost." Kay said quietly. Cat shook her head

"Their God cards must have shown them something." she said quietly. "My cartouche, it's never done that," she looked up at Yami and for a split second she saw a dark cloak cover his shoulders, jewlery in his hair and ears, but she blinked and it was gone.

Kay looked over at Kaiba, feeling something familiar stir within her but for some reason she couldn't think of what could cause it.  
Kristen stood between her two friends wondering what had just happened, the entire stadium had been covered in light and now it was gone along with the two God cards.

Kaiba looked over seeing Yami differently, he saw a young man wearing a cloak with jewlery, looking king-like.  
"No. it's all fake." he angrily reminded himself, but he couldn't quite shake that vision from his mind, the vision of him and Yami dueling, his blue eyes, against Yugi's dark Magician.

Standing he proceeded to draw his card, he wouldn't believe the nonesense everybody was trying to feed him.

(-)

Jounouchi was limp in Honda's arms but suddenly his eyes twitched, slowly he opened them and life flickered within his brown orbs,

Honda noticed sometihng in Jounouchi's posture, looking down he realized Jounouchi was starting to stand on his own looking out the window with opened eyes

"Jounouchi?" he breathed.

The said blonde grinned slightly.

"He's fighting." he said quietly, he looked around to see he was in the hospital. "Wh-what?"

"Katsuya!" Shizuka cried clutching her brothers arm.

"I remember...I was fighting Marik." Jounouchi mumbled feeling dazed, suddenly he was roughly grabbed

"You really are alive!" Honda shouted happily.  
He looked down to see his shirt pushed up, and some wires still stuck on him

"Never mind me, where's Yugi?" he asked

"He's dueling Kaiba." Anzu replied

"What? And you guys aren't cheering him on?" he howled,

"What were supposed to do? Just leave you alone? It was your fault you were dying."

"Forget it, come on let's go." he encouraged, before anyone could stop him he was leading them out to the hall and to the tower.

(-)

"I play defusion!" yami cried, Kaiba stood still watching his Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon be split apart into three single dragons with only 3000 points, Yami had Dark Magician on the field, due to some magic cards he had raised it to 4900 attack points,

"and last but not least I play Defusion Wave Motion, by paying only 1000 life points the Wizard's attack line becomes an entire motion destroying your army in one single turn."

"No." Kaiba breathed horrified.

"Kaiba, I will tear apart your darkness! Go Dark Magician Pladin."

Kaiba's Blue Eyes white Dragons were all destroyed taking Kaiba's lifepoints down to zero.  
"Hatred is a deep end," Yami said lowly "You had to lose, so you can defeat your own madness."

Kaiba stood there in stunned silence,  
_"__All __I__wanted __was t__o __beat __you,__to __become __the __king __of __duelists.__" _he thought to himself dazedly.

"You fought well Kaiba." Yami started to say gently "It's true I won and you lost, but we have no difference in skill."

"is that supposed to be pity?" Kaiba snapped feeling himself snap out of his daze.

"I recognize your skills as a duelist but let me tell you this, What you lost to was the monster called Hatred."  
Kaiba stared at him "The monsters drawn on these cards aren't the only demons. Hatred, Sadness, Jelousy, Greed, they can form us into monsters, by being ourselves we can be worst enemies. Only when you overcome that can you become a true duelist."

Kaiba felt anger snap back as he scoffed.

"I would have lost earlier if I hadn't had Red Eyes Black Dragon, however a friend lent it to me, his soul was in my deck, I won through friendship."

"If that's how you win then fine! But I don't want to win by depending on others!" Kaiba snapped.

"I was able to win because I had a rival like you." Yami replied simply, "I view you as both a friend and rival."

Kaiba just glared heatedly then noticed Obelisk, his recent prized card that he only got to hold for a mere few weeks.

"Boasting is the right of a winner, I'll step down now." he handed Yami the card. "Take it. You won."

Yami took it as Kaiba swept off the playing field.

"WAY TO GO YUGI!" a voice cried, Yami turned recognizing that voice, he was more than pleased to see Jounouchi standing there with his thumb up grinning at him

"What took you so long?" he asked as he and Jounouchi clasped hands

"sorry pal." Jounouchi replied grinning some more. Cat and Kay ran over to Yami, Adelinda having wandered with Mokuba and Kaiba.

"Good job Yami!" Cat said enthusiastically. Yami grinned at her and held out an arm giving her a one armed hug.

"Thank you Cat, without you there it would have been a little more challenging to duel." he admitted. She blushed

"I-I didn't do anything." she protested.

"You did more than what you think Cat, without your support and guidance earlier, I never would have been able to face Kaiba."

Kay grinned nudging Cat on the side. "and you two, Kay and Kristen, thank you." he said to them "It meant a lot to my partner as well." he gave the two a smile.

"No problem." Kay replied waving it off then turned to Jounouchi having missed teasing him. Kristen just smiled shyly.

Marik watched the group of friends leave the tower cheerfully and scoffed. Looking down at the millennium rod he could only wonder what vision Yami and Kaiba had been shown? he clutched the rod and brought it to his chest.

"I will defeat the Pharaoh and cover this world in darkness," he thought to himself. A slow manic grin formed on his face. "I deserve this."

* * *

***collapses***

**I was going to add more but this is good enough. It's like 13 pages on microsoft word. and about 6,000 words. one day i'll write 9,001 worded chapter so I can say "ITS OVER 9,000!" *bricked***

**Again sorry about the delay, I was on flippin vacation and it was eating me from the inside out, finally I decided to just go ahead and go with what I had. I'm disappointed I couldn't draw out the duel between Kaiba and Yami because that is a stepping point for Kaiba's character development buuuut I figured you can just go read the manga or watch the episodes (they never were my favorite part when I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh) **

**I wanted to add some more Kim and Bakura, but I'm saving it for next chapter. I intend to end Battle City by this next chapter (which is already a little less than half written by the way) Can you tell kim feels really conflicted? XD**

**I'm glad I got to give Cat a cool part in this chapter, and I'm just itching to do more Ryuuza and Neko. I will have my vengence I mean moment.**

**And about that deleted scene idea, yeah I'm starting it when I end Battle City,  
**

**Anyway, review and alert and whatnot, I love you all to death, **

**much love.  
(Crud, I just realized I have to be up in 2 hours for work. *ssssiiiiiggggh*)**


	43. Yami vs Marik

**Chapter 43**

**this is super frickin long, **

**Disclaimer: Only one one OC, the others are owned by their respectable creators and the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

Back on the blimp Everybody was in Yugi's room celebrating Yugi's victory and anticipating on his duel with Marik. Kay was filling those who sat by Jounouchi on the duel, Cat was listening partially but noticed Yami sort of standing by himself.

"Yami?" she spoke softly, he turned to her and gave a small smile.

"Cat."

"Are you ok?" she asked. "I mean...we can leave you in peace before your duel..." he shook his head.

"That won't be necessary." he told her, "I don't mind my friends around me before a duel," he sighed. "This duel will be more challenging than any other duel I've had, not only is the fate of the world at stake but also Marik's good side, and two of my friends."

Cat nodded remembering Mai in the hospital wing, and Kim unconcious in Bakura's room, hesitantly she put a hand on his arm.

"You'll do fine Pharaoh." she said giving him an assuring smile.

"thank you Cat." he placed his hand over hers.

Anzu looked over noticing Cat and Yami and frowned just slightly. Suddenly she froze, her feet carried her out of the room, out to the ruins of the island and towards the top of the tower.

* * *

Kim and Marik were sitting on the foggy ground in silence, until she looked at him.

"Marik?"

"Yes?" he asked looking over at her

"I really hate to bother you, but...I'm just so confused..."  
he gave her a confused look

"What about?" he asked.

"Ju-just this "reincarnation thing" and why I would be involved."

Marik hesitated.

"I don't know Kim." he sighed, "Why was I born into the line of tomb keepers? Destiny is its own thing,"

she sighed looking at the ground "I..I guess I just didn't think I would be a part of this."

Marik nodded slowly in understandment. "Kim, I agree with Bakura that it's not right for you to deny your destiny, but I believe you can forge your own path," his lavender eyes stared into her hazel ones in a serious manner, she started to perk up, even Marik believed that she had a right to make her own decisions, not the ones Bakura wanted her to make.

"Marik...when I first..well when I first heard about you, you were controlling a Rare Hunter, why were you watching me?"

he suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "Because...I knew there was something about you." he replied.

"Was it about my past?"

he started to say something but suddenly Marik stood, his posture was rigid and his sharp lavender eyes looked out to nowhere,

"Marik?" she asked. He was starting to fade right in front of her.

"I...have the perfect opportunity," he said quietly, before Kim could question him he disappeared leaving her in the cold dark shadows alone.

Her grip around Bakura's jacket tightened. "MARIK!" she called, when nothing happened she sat back down on her knees feeling somewhat frightened. She was in a different dimension all alone,

"_Bakura will come back for me? Won't he?" _she thought to herself then shook her head. _"No, I don't need him, I don't want him near me, I can do this all by myself. So far I haven't seen any other souls or monsters," _she tried assuring herself.

Minutes passed, again Kim looked at her watch and was dismayed to see it was the exact same time as when she had last looked at it,

She sat in silence and began to think to herself, she thought about Bakura and his sudden infatuation with her, it had to be just a small obsession, surely he'd leave her alone when he realized it was all just a mistake right?

"_No."_ she answered herself. "_He won't leave me be,"_ she gnawed on her lip for a moment before furrowing her brow. _"If what he says is true then there is no point in trying to fight him off, he'll just keep coming back and terrorize me some more."_

again she frowned thoughtfully. _"then what must I do?"_

she was so immersed in her own thoughts that when a hand touched her shoulder she jumped and shrieked loudly, she swung her arm around only to have it caught by Bakura.

"Calm down woman." he growled. "It's me."

"Y-you're back?" she gasped.

"Yes, pleased?" he asked her a smirk beginning to form on his features. Kim didn't answer, merely stared at him going back on her thoughts.

"_What to do with a psycho?" _

she began to pull her arm out of his hand but he held on tighter, she growled rather annoyed.  
"Knock it off, your games aren't fun."

"You're right." he mused and she blinked in surprise, quite suddenly he pushed her down onto her back and he kneeled down over her. "I must think of some new games to play with you." his smirk grew cold and she could see insanity in his dark eyes.

* * *

Dark Marik still stood at the top of the tower, the millennium rod clutched tightly in his hand as he stared at it. "Only I may control the millennium rod. Show me the ancient images you showed the Pharaoh and Kaiba." he demanded

moments passed by in silence and Marik grew frustrated, he flung the golden object away from him and it landed behind him rolling to another figure.

"You should be more careful with this." a voice said, Marik turned to see one of the Pharaoh's friends.

Anzu.

Yami was watching with mild amusement as Jounouchi got into a eating contest with Honda when his millennium puzzle gave a small glow. Looking down interestedly he saw the face of his friend, alarmed he looked around the room to realize Anzu wasn't there.

Cat looked at him a little worriedly

"Yami?" she asked quietly. He gave her a look

"I think Anzu's in danger." he said to her before quickly excusing himself from the room and running off the blimp towards the dueling tower. After a moment of hesitation Cat followed him.

Marik frowned a little and turned to face the burnette. "Hand me that item, you are meddling with forces beyond your control."

Anzu stared at him blankly and the millennium rod glowed. Marik was flung away from her and landed on his back. "why is the millennium rod obeying you?" he asked her angrily, looking into her eyes Marik could see that the Pharaoh's friend was not in her normal state,

his usual smirk played at his lips as he stood up. "So you left a piece of your mind in this girl. How sad." he took a step back as Anzu stepped towards him, the rod pointed at him.

"_**Yes, and it's my responsibility to get rid of you,**_" Anzu spoke. Her voice was monotone

"Is that so?" he asked. "don't you realize that you don't exist any more Marik? I occupy your body now."

"_**I know and I've come to reclaim it." **_Marik said angrily through Anzu.

"I'm afraid you're too weak now. Marik, I am the real you, and you are nothing but a small part of my memory, thanks to Rishid." Marik grinned triumphantly "Because of his accident I was able to emerge."

"Rishid..." Marik said sadly, whilst he was distracted his darker half took the opportunity to roughly grab Anzu's wrist and retake the millennium rod.

Anzu/Marik stumbled forward then turned to face Marik who now had the rod pointed at her,

"You won't get away with this."

"I'm afraid you're in no position to be making threats." he pushed the rod against her chin forcing Marik to take another step back into the railing, looking down Marik saw through Anzu's eyes there was no escape. "I drove you out once, and now it's time to finish the job." Darker Marik began to activate the rod but Marik forced Anzu's body into a handstand on the railing, using her strength she shot upwards and landed behind him just as Marik had taken a swing,

Darker Marik reacted quickly turning around and using the Millennium rod pushing Anzu back to the ground. Marik was beginning to feel weak using the girls body,

"It's time to end you once and for all. Begone." Marik began to chuckle cruelly

"Stop this at once."

the two looked up to see Ishizu walking towards them

"Ah...sister." darker Marik said smirking at her. "Stay out of this,"  
Ishizu stood between him and the mind controlled Anzu. "Then again I could banish you both."

"Begone, you're not my brother."

"sister...it's too late." Anzu spoke. Ishizu turned to him worriedly "I've grown weak, stop him, but forget about me." with that Anzu's eyes closed and she passed out on the ground.

"Marik..get up!" Ishizu cried.

"I am the only Marik left Ishizu." she turned back to see the darker side of her brother smirking in victory. "Now, prepare to join him in eternal darkness."

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted towards him, Marik looked over to see a glowing light that soon revealed to be Yami, followed closely by Cat.

"Well look at this, I'm rather popular today." he said in amusement. "Our battle may begin sooner than I expected."

"Anzu..." Cat murmured, she ran towards the unconcious girl and kneeled down,

Yami's forehead began to glow along with his puzzle, soon the sunlight and sky disappeared to be replaced by dark shadows.

Ishizu stepped back looking at the two spirits who were glaring at one another

suddenly the shadows disappeared

"Then again I don't want to destroy you so soon, it would be too easy," he strode towards Yami who glared fearlessly up at the Egyptian, "I have something much more fun in mind. So until then, good day," he chuckled to himself before walking away with a swish of his cloak. "When we next meet your power will be mine."

Yami glared viciously after him before remembering his reason for coming, turning he walked over to where Ishizu was holding Anzu and Cat kneeling beside her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Cat asked Ishizu.

"She'll be fine soon enough." the woman answered laying her back down, she looked over at the Pharaoh, "Pharaoh, a part of my brother still lives...but within Anzu, and soon, he may be gone forever."

"But how?" Yami asked, Ishizu looked down sadly,

"He's weak, without a body to return to his spirit lingers within our realm and the world of the shadows, existing in both can be quite damaging to the spirit," her blue eyes looked up into Yami's violet. "Please my Pharaoh, save him,"

"How is he going to do that?" Cat asked worriedly,

"By defeating him in our duel." Yami answered quietly, "It's the only way, I know Marik has been guarding my lost memory, so that's why he hates me."  
Ishizu nodded in agreement.

"I just hope by defeating him it reverses the damage he's done." Yami said quietly, he remembered Mai and Kim who had fallen victim to Marik's shadow games, along with Bakura.  
Cat looked down at the ground.

"I hope so too Yami." she told him.

* * *

Kim was still laying helplessly beneath Bakura trying her best to glare up at him. But the way he was staring her down made her nervous and feel extremely helpless with his strong arm pinning her down.

"Spirit..." she began to say something when something caught the corner of her eye, the two looked over to see a figure beginning to appear in the Shadows. Panic filled her thinking it was one of her friends but the unfortunate soul soon appeared to reveal Marik.

"Marik?" she questioned. Bakura growled

"I'm not finished with you." he snarled down at her, she snapped her attention back to him,

"W-wait,...stop!" she protested, his eyes darkened into a crimson color as his arm slowly lessened the painful grip on her arm, before she could question it however his hand darted forward seizing a handful of her shirt and pulling her up to his eye level.

"I'm tired of inconveniances getting in my way for your punishment, nothing is going to save you now my dear." he said lowly, she clutched at his hand trying to pry his fingers away from her,

"W-why are you punishing me? I did nothing to you." she protested fearfully.

"In the end you did not hold up your end of the agreement, we've gone over this several times, your luck is running out."

"Bakura...please, hear me out." Kim tried reasoning, "I told one of my friends about your agreement with Marik...because I thought Jounouchi was going to lose, you were unconcious, a-and...I-I couldn't let him get away with it."

he laughed slowly and maniacally, a laugh that echoed throughout the empty dimension and sent shivers down her spine.

"Apparently you don't know your place. Just because I was gone did not mean you were free."

his hand released her shirt and she fell hard onto the ground, he kneeled quickly grabbing at her throat pulling her closer. "I see you don't think I'm serious. I'll have you know Kim, I'm a man of my word."

he slammed her down in the ground knocking the wind out of her and added more pressure to her windpipe.  
Kim could barely make out a choking noise as she struggled uselessly beneath him,

"I suggest you stop." a voice said weakly, Bakura turned his head to see Marik had managed to sit up and surveying him with his sharp lilac eyes, although they seemed a little duller now.

"And what are you going to do about it Tomb Keeper?" he asked. "This is between me and her, I'd rather you didn't step in."

"What are you trying to pull Spirit?" Marik hissed, "I think she knows your strength and your power, you don't need to prove it to her every five seconds, all you're doing is siging your own doomsday contract."

"Shut up." Bakura hissed but nevertheless his grip eased the pressure he had been applying to her throat.

He had to admit it wasn't quite as satisfying, without a physical body there were no markings of his abuse towards her,  
sure she could feel the pain, but it was just her spirit, there would be no lovely bruises along her neck when she returned to her normal state, none of his markings would remind her of his power.

Reluctantly he stood and allowed her to sit up as she coughed violently, when she had calmed her short breath he kneeled back down grabbing her chin forcing her to look up at him

"You didn't like that...did you?" he asked calmly, she began to shake her head but realized she couldn't quite move it with him holding her jaw, instead she lowered her eyes

"No." she replied quietly.  
His hand grabbed at an arm and he could feel her trembling, he smirked in satisfaction before pulling away.

"Good, next time it won't be pleasant." he growled down at her.

"N-next time?" she asked standing up. "I have no intention of being around you once this is all over." she said fiercely, he just smirked lazily and knowingly

"I'm afraid destiny is not on your side with that statement." he said.

"Forget destiny Bakura," she snapped. He sighed in irritation.

"Alright, let me put it in terms you WILL understand. You like my host, do you not?"

"W-well...I.." she struggled for words but he cut her off

"If you want to be friends with him. Then you will have to deal with me." he said calmly and then smirked. "How do you like that my dear? You get two souls in one deal."

* * *

Yami and Cat led Anzu back towards the blimp. Anzu was still confused as to why she was up at the top of the tower, she never sleptwalked during the day.

"Think we should tell her?" Yugi said in Yami's mind. Yami shook his head no, it wasn't necessary. Marik would probably not make an appearance until Yami defeated his darker half. He looked over at Cat who was twiddling her thumbs nervously

"are you alright Cat?" he asked, she looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah... I'm fine." she replied scratching the back of her head, "I-I was just thinking about your upcoming duel."

Yami nodded and looked towards the top of the duel tower, he wasn't exactly feeling nervous but he could feel nervousness on Yugi's part.

Finally everybody crowded in the elevator taking it up to the top of the tower for the last time,

Marik was already up there waiting patiently,

"So you've arrived Pharaoh," he stated. "And you brought your little friends with you, how sweet, I do hope you enjoy watching your Pharaoh lose to me,"

"Dream on loser!" Honda shouted, Roland stepped up

"The duel between Yugi Muto and Marik Ishtar will begin in fifteen minutes."

Kay looked around not spotting the Kaiba brothers, or her sister,

"I'll be right back." she said. Everybody gave her a questioning look but didn't have time to question her as she disappeared down the elevator.

"Yugi...he's gonna be a tough opponent." Jounouchi said. "He's a freak who likes torturing his opponents. Just like what he did with Mai."

"and who knows what he did to Kim." Cat said softly, her eyes narrowed "Stay strong Yami." she encouraged.

Yami nodded as his friends stood beside him waiting for the fifteen minutes to pass.

"Where are the Kaiba brothers? They're gonna miss the duel." Kay frowned slightly. Once she reached the bottom she was a litle surprised to see Mokuba and Adelinda at the base.

"Hey, Adelinda, you're gonna miss the duel."

"I-I know, I just wanted to hang out with Mokuba for a minute."

"For a minute...aren't you guys coming to watch the last duel?" Kay asked Mokuba, the kid opened his mouth but then they all heard a familiar voice

"What's the hold up Mokuba?" Seto cut in, "we're leaving."

"Leaving?" Kay looked at Mokuba. "As in leaving the island? So soon? What about the last duel?"

"That's none of your business, Simms. I'm done. And Mokuba is coming with me." Kay stared at Seto in disbelief.

"So you're running away? Because you lost? Kaiba, you're no better than a mutt! Running away with your tail between your legs." He growled.

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

"You heard me, Kaiba."

"Who are you to be telling me about myself? You ought to learn to keep your mouth shut." he snapped at her

"And what if I don't? You mad because I'm telling you the truth? That you're a coward?" His eye twitched, he barely retained control to grab her throat and squeeze her windpipe til she blacked out, _just...barely_

"I'm no coward…" he said in a soft, dangerous tone. She did not even wince, much to his dismay. _"Stupid girl…"_

She crossed her arms, a frown gracing her lips. "Why are you so bitter? Your attitude always leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"That is none of your business. Now, if you're done, I will be going now." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, run away."

"Come on, Mokuba. There's no reason to stick around this dump anymore." He started to walk away. Mokuba looked at Kay and Adelinda sadly, and Adelinda gave him a sympathetic look. "Mokuba! Let's go." He turned and slowly trudged after Seto.

"Mokie…" Adelinda said, sighing. Kay put a hand on her shoulder. They heard light footsteps and turned to see Ishizu. Seto stopped and looked at her.

"Great, what do you want?"

"I would advise you to be present for the final duel of your tournament, Kaiba. Yugi will need your help to defeat Marik and fulfill his destiny."

"No thanks. As far as I'm concerned, I'm done. Battle City's over for me and the sooner I put this all behind me, the better." He walked past her. "I've had about all I can take of you people! So leave me alone and have a nice life." Kay sighed.

"Ishizu, save your breath. He's too stubborn and bitter to hear any of this."

"Kaiba, wait."

"And I'm ignored."

"Walking away now is a huge mistake."

"Heh, really?" he asked, not amused. He stopped waling momentarily. "And why is that, Ishtar? Let me guess, you read about it in one of your ancient fairytales. Come on, Mokuba."

"Your future's at stake." Seto stopped and looked over his shoulder, surprise evident on his face. Even Kay looked up, her interest piqued. "And deep down, you know that as well as I do. Right? I know you are able to read the Ancient Egyptian text." Kay's eyes widened.

"_No way! He can read it too?"_

"And you're well aware of what's written on the stone. The sorcerer may have been the pharaoh's rival, but he was also his friend. The sorcerer is you, Kaiba, and you must do for Yugi what you did for the pharaoh 3000 years ago. Help your friend. Without you, he can't save the world from destruction."

"Heh, goodbye."

"Don't you realize that if you continue to deny your ancient heritage, the entire world will suffer because of your stubbornness? Your rivalry with Yugi has been in existence for thousands of years and it will continue to exist for eternity."

"Wow…seems like a ridiculous amount of time to be butting heads with some dude over duel monsters." Adelinda nodded.

"Gotta agree with you there, Kay-Chan."

"As a skilled sorcerer you constantly challenged the pharaoh, strengthening his skills in battle, and it was with your help that the pharaoh was able to save his people. History is now repeating itself, Kaiba. Yugi needs you." Seto spun around.

"That's enough! I hosted this tournament so I could become number one, not to help Yugi!"

"Wrong. You were destined to organize this event, Kaiba. And you had no choice in the matter. You were guided by a force beyond your control and if you leave now, you'll be turning your back on mankind."

"That duel tower stands as a symbol of my hatred for my father. I can't stand that sight of it, Ishizu." A breeze blew and she watched him, her gaze unwavering.

"I see. That's why you must go. To run away from your father." Her voice flowed smooth as syrup and almost seemed to taunt him despite the steady, unwavering tone. Kay crossed her arms.

"Which brings us back to the coward statement." Seto spared a second to glare at her briefly.

"Don't you realize that this is about more than you and your family, Kaiba?"

"No, I designed this whole tournament." He clenched his fist. "And I was robbed of my victory, but I can still bury my past by destroying that duel tower." Kay and Adelinda exchanged looks.

"Wait, what?" they asked in unison, staring at Seto. Mokuba gasped a little and looked away, sadness glazing his eyes.

"Mokuba, prepare for detonation." Kay and Adelinda looked to the younger Kaiba, shock on their identical faces. He didn't answer Seto. "Mokuba, did you hear me?"

"I heard you," he said, looking at Seto, "but I don't think destroying the tower is gonna solve anything. All it's gonna do is cause more destruction, more anger, and more hatred." Seto stared at his little brother, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Mokuba…" Kay nodded her head a little, feeling newfound respect for the young Kaiba.

"You tell him, Mokie." Mokuba looked up at Seto, tears forming in his eyes.

"I think what Yugi and Kay said about you is right! You're filled with hate! Why don't you smile anymore? I know our childhood wasn't the best, but at least we had fun sometimes. And now you're always in a bad mood, and I want it back the way it was!"

Adelinda stared at her young friend in sadness, her heart going out to him.

"Those days are over!" Seto snapped. Mokuba shook his head.

"They don't have to be! You can change! Instead of causing more damage, you can help Yugi win and prevent more damage. If you know the secret to defeating Marik, then tell Yugi!" Seto just stared at Mokuba, his words still reeling in his head.

Kay and Adelinda walked next to Mokuba.

"He's right, Kaiba." Seto growled and looked away from them and up at his duel tower. He was silent for a moment before shaking his head a little.

"I'm afraid Yugi's chances of defeating Marik and winning the tournament are slim. Marik's too tough, but as Mokuba said, I've figured out the only way to beat his Sun Dragon Ra. There's one card…just one, that can do it. This all-powerful card lives in my deck and my deck alone." He smirked. "Heh, but it's not just a matter of holding this card.

"It has to be played in a certain way in order to take down Ra." He started walking again, only this time towards the tower. Mokuba wiped his eyes and watched his brother.

"Seto? Hey, where are you going?"

"To the top of my duel tower." Kay and Ishizu gasped a little as they watched the tall CEO walk back to the elevator to join the others.

Kay ran ahead of Ishizu, Mokuba, and Adelinda to walk by his side.

"You're really going to do it?" she asked

"For one so hell bent on getting me up there you seemed surprised." He replied cooly. Kay smiled and pat his arm

"I knew you had just more than a beating heart."

Seto's eye twitched again as he increased his pace "_That girl has problems" _

The five rode up and arrived just as Roland had raised the platform.

"Wonder where Kay is." Kristen mused

"She wouldn't miss this..." Cat said quietly. The elevator beeped and Seto, Mokuba, Kay, Adelinda, and Ishizu all walked out, Kaiba strode purposely over to the side

"Yugi, take this." he demanded throwing a card up. Yami caught it and stared at the card in surprise, he looked back down to Seto

"_It's the only card that can get rid of Marik's one turn kill, let's see if you can use it properly." _Seto thought to himself

"Yug, toss that card away! I wouldn't trust him." Jounouchi shouted, Kay sighed, however after another moment Yami shuffled it into his deck

"I'll trust you Kaiba." he said. The said man just smirked and crossed his arms.

"The final duel of the Battle city Tournament will begin. Yugi Muto versus Marik Ishtar."

both young men raised their duel disks activating them

"DUEL!"

"Now darkness surround us!" Marik said.

"Oh no, it's another shadow Game." Anzu moaned.

"I expected he'd do this." Cat said, Kristen nodded nervously,

"Yugi, our shadow game will be the greatest of them all, the gates of Hell will open in this duel."

Marik's arm gestured to a figure surrounded in the darkness, they could barely make out their friend Mai  
"She has already been consumed by the darkness, her time is very short." Marik explained "And don't think I've forgotten your little friend Kim, she won't be making an appearance in our show but rest assured her very soul is becoming one with the shadows."

Yami grit his teeth glaring at Marik

"But don't worry, I've given you a fresh sacrifice." Marik jerked his thumb in a direction and Yami followed it, he was horrified to see Yugi floatin a few feet above him, his wrists and ankles tied by shadows.

"Partner!" he shouted, Yugi opened his eyes and looked down alarmed by his sudden state

* * *

Bakura stiffened and he looked over in some direction.

"I'll be right back." he said, he stood up quickly and quickly walked away disappearing into the shadows. Marik stood and walked to Kim's side putting an arm behind her back.

"Are you ook?" he asked gently, Kim nodded.

"Yeah," she said. She looked at him, she wasn't sure if it was the trick of the shadows but he did seem a little more...faded than usual "Er Marik, are you ok?" she asked. He nodded slowly,

"I think so..."

suddenly Marik felt as if he were being pulled away, the arm that held Kim up slowly faded and he stared in horror

"Marik!" she cried, he looked helplessly at her

"Kim...do something!"

"Like what?" she cried standing and grabbing the front of his shirt like it would help. However the fabric slipped between her fingers, the Egyptian reached a tanned hand towards her and she reached for it, however his hand disappeared just as she grabbed it, the last thing Kim saw of Marik was his panic stricken eyes and soon he was gone.

"MARIK!" she yelled. For the second time during their stay in the shadow realm he had just disappeared.

* * *

"My turn." Darker Marik announced "Vampire leech go!"

because of it's special effect Vampire Leech could attack instantly, Yami cried out as the leech attacked his life points directly taking the points to 3500

"And look, for every life you lose your partner is slowly devoured.

Yami looked up horrified to see a part of Yugi's leg disappear into the darkness, Yugi let out some kind of scream in agony as he stared at his leg.

"Oh no!" Anzu gasped, Jounouchi grit his teeth and everybody else could only gape in horror.

"And look who my sacrifice is." Marik pointed to his lighter side. The young tomb keeper appeared a few feet above his darker counterpart, he too was tied by shadows only unlike Yugi he was not awake.

"The moment the players life points hit zero, the sacrifice is consumed, and the loser too will disappear into the shadows and suffer the ultimate pain." his face controted into a wicked smirk "Victory or Defeat,Pleasure or Pain, we walk the razor thin line between them."

Yami looked up at the unconcious Marik

"_So if I win, then I destroy the Other Marik as well, what do I do?"_

"Partner are you alright?" he asked looking up at Yugi.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Yugi said, Yami turned to face Marik and grit his teeth

"Writhe in pain, squirm and shout, either way a wave of pleasure comes through me." Marik said grinning insanely.

"I'll get you out of this alive." Yami swore. "Just hang on."

* * *

Kim stood in the shadows completely at loss as to what to do. Marik had disappeared to who knows where, and Bakrua had taken off.

She wrapped her arms around herself and stood still wondering what was going on?

a hand grabbed her shoulder and Kim shrieked again

"Do you always have to scream when someone touches you?" Bakura's voice snarled behind her, she turned around and glared at him

"Well maybe you should voice your presense instead of grabbing me." she yanked away from him. Bakura just chuckled and looked around

"Where's Marik?" he asked

"Um...I-I don't know, he just disappeared."

"Hm...perhaps his darker side took him for who knows what."

"Pardon?"

"I saw a dueling platform." Bakura shrugged. "Didn't bother to stick around."

Kim sighed irratedly, "What?" Bakura asked frowning at her,

"Well maybe you should have, I don't know how familiar you are with this realm, but I don't think newspapers or announcements are made around here. I'd like to at least know what's going on."

Bakrua rolled his eyes. "Alright, I saw Slifer and Ra near the dueling platform. "Satisfied?"

"It's a start." she snapped.

The two glared at one another until Bakura looked up, Kim followed his gaze only to be a little traumatized to see a tanned arm floating

"Er...Bakura?" she asked hoping for an explanation.

"He's coming back," he said quietly, "Slowly, not sure what the shadow game is but that fiend is using Marik in his twisted sick desires."

Kim sighed but chose not to speak, after all she was pretty sure the spirit was not sane himself.

* * *

The Duel between Yami and Marik was intense, just when Yami thought he had an upperhand Marik always delivered a blow twice as bad as the previous.

The duel progressed with Marik summoning the Winged Dragon of Ra multiple times, always sacrificing his lifepoints-making his other self disappear-

the friends all stood by and watched anxiously giving in their support when needed.

Unbeknownst to everybody a lone figure on the blimp stirred in his sleep.

Suddenly the eyes snapped open and the man sat up weakly knowing one thing was certain

his master, his younger brother was in danger.

Rishid Ishtar was awake

and he set out to go save Marik.

* * *

"Do you think it's Yugi battling Marik?" Kim asked Bakura, he had refused to go look for the dueling platform to get more details which irritated Kim,

slowly she was beginning to bother Bakura as well.

"I'm very certain he is." Bakura sighed running a hand through his hair. "He'll beat that fiend and free us from this prison."

Kim couldn't help but smile a little

she'd finally be rid of Bakura and back with her friends.

Her eyes saddened slightly, not because she and Bakura would be done,

but she felt seperated from them; Kay, Cat, and Kaiba were somehow directly involved with Yami himself, the others, Jounouchi, Kristen, Anzu, Honda...they were fighting with the Pharaoh and helping him achieve victory

and Kim was stuck with a revenge seeking spirit who was full of hatred and anger.

And then she realized

Bakura would never leave her alone, unless she gave in or he was destroyed he would always be behind her, always telling her of destiny,

Marik's comforitng words earlier meant nothing now,

Bakura didn't care about anyone or anything and he would continue his stalking.  
She thought to their previous encounters, why hadn't he done anything then?

Bakura claimed the time was not right and he too was figuring out Kim's role,

but then she thought, way back then in Duelist Kingdom, how he had helped her in that graveyard shortly after she and him were destroyed in that shadow game,

how he had assisted her in rescuing Mokuba and Honda from Pegasus's dungeon, and even escaped Pegaus's punishment towards her and Cat,

she frowned still unsure why he had done that, but she had a feeling Bakura knew something was special about her and Cat, that to keep his game going he needed them.

Bakura had his own reasons for doing what he did.

* * *

Marik had his God card, Ra, he had once again fused with the creature leaving his other self barely alive, Yami had Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl out, along with a special Magic card that would destory Ra, but he was hesitant on doing so, defeating Marik would defeat his other self, and he didn't know if that's what he was supposed to do.

the elevator beeped and Ishizu looked over at it

Rishid had arrived, weak, barely able to walk, but he stumbled his way over,

"Master Marik" he rasped

Jounouchi, Honda, Cat, Seto, Kay, Kristen, Anzu, Adelinda and Mokuba all looked over surprised to see the coma patient walking

"He's in bad shape." Jounouchi pointed out,

"Tch, so you're still alive?" Darker Marik asked, "It's too bad, I'm too strong for you to be able to push me into his subconcious now."

"Master Marik." Rishid said weakly, the Other Marik opened his eye to look down at his adopted brother "This...darkness is what caused the fate of the tomb Guardians, hatred and resentment is the reason your darker self was created. You're about to throw yourself into the darkness, but you must keep fighting, even if your path only leads you to darkness, it's not your Fate Master Marik, but the Fate of every human being."

Rishids words startled Marik into a mood he hadn't been in for a while now. Furrowing his brow determinedly he began to use what little strength he had left.

Marik let out a cry of shock and a moment later the original Marik's voice was heard.

"Yami! Strike me down!" he demanded

"Marik?" Yami asked worriedly

"Am I monster? We'll find out in this next turn. Strike me down, end me if you have to!" he shouted. "Please I don't have much time."

(–)

Kim and Bakura heard his words and Kim looked a little fearful for Marik. She may not have liked him only a day ago, but she couldn't help the sympathy for his past, for the cruel way of life he had gone down.

"Marik!" she cried

"It's ok Kim." he said sadly "If I must I'll give up my life."

"How tragic." Bakura mumbled. "To be a self sacrificing hero, and here I thought you had potential Marik."

"Your stay in the Shadows will be over soon." Marik said ignoring Bakura's words. "If it weren't for Kim I'd have the Pharaoh keep you in banishment for longer."

Bakura just rolled his eyes.

(–)

"I'll believe in your point of life. Here it goes Marik" Yami said firmly, Darker Marik looked on in disbelief as Yami called out the fateful words. "Dark Magicians, combine your power. Black Burning Magic."

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both aimed their staffs and a huge blow was directed at Marik

smoke covered the entire playing field, combined with the shadows it was hard to see who came out

"Marik." Ishizu said softly,

the smoke cleared away and everybody waited in anticipation.

Finally a figure appeared

Marik had returned, he looked tired and weak, his chest heaving up and down,

"Brother!" Ishizu exclaimed happily.

"Master Marik, you had the strength to live, that is what overcame your darker half."

Just then Darker Marik's twisted eye appeared where Marik's had been only a moment ago,

"What? How did I become the sacrifice?" he asked angrily

"Yugi, our duel is not done, I still have one lifepoint left." Marik stated,

"Go on." Yami encouraged. "Your move."

Marik looked away. "I am sorry for what I have done to you," he apologized, then he set his gaze firmly on Yami. "I am proud to be a Tomb Keeper and to serve you forever, I am thankful for my sister and brother, who always stuck by me."

"No Marik, think about what you're doing. Kill Yugi, you can still do it!" Darker Marik spoke up,

"I created you, you were spawned by my suffering, and I will destroy you."

"Y-you're not planning on dying with me...?"

"No, I will not die. The sins I have commited can never be forgiven, but I will bear the guilt like the scars on my back continue to find the light in the darkness." he turned to face Yami once more "Yugi, our duel is over. Thank you for saving me."

slowly his hand reached up and he placed it on his duel disk.

"No...you cannot!" Darker Marik practically begged. Marik frowned

"Be gone, I renounce you."

and with a final "No" Darker Marik disappeared into the shadows as Marik's single lifepoint turned to zero

sunlight returned to the area and Marik took a minute to realize it was over

"Yugi, I have lost everything, the duel is yours." he said.

Ishizu sighed looking at her brother sadly

"_No Marik, our future is not lost, we can build again. Thank you great Pharaoh."_

* * *

Darker Marik pounded his fist onto the ground "That brat, how could I lose?" he seethed

"How pathetic, destroyed by your weaker part, and even then you used your last precious moments to beg him." Bakura sneered.

"Watch your tognue or I'll.."

"You'll what?" Bakura laughed cruelly "I did tell you I'd have the last laugh, didn't I?" his body began to fade and he smirked. "Enjoy your stay." was the last thing Marik heard before Bakura disappeared, his laughter was the last he heard of Bakura.

* * *

***collapses***

**sorry for the long wait, I've just been busy preparing to move, settling finances, work was sucking me dry, yeah life just decided to be a pain.**

**it's finally over!**

**well...I'll have the last of Battle City up by tomorrow or christmas ^^ I would finish it up now but I think this is a long enough chapter, and I already have six pages of the next chapter written. Besides I'll let you absorb all this information**

**and now I'm going to sleep, like I should have done 4 hours ago.**


	44. The end of Battle City: Seperate Ways

**Chapter 44**

**do not own yugioh and all that jazz you know?  
Oh and this chapter is long too, my christmas present to you guys,**

* * *

"And the winner of the Battle City tournament is Yugi Muto!"

"ALRIGHT!" Jounouchi cheered, the rest of the friends gave out their own exclamations of joy, they soon ran to the dueling platform as it was lowered and Jounouchi was the first one to Yami. "that was amazing Yami. High five."

Yami raised his hand hitting it against Jounouchi's grinning,

"Thank you all, I couldn't have done it without you." Yami said looking at all his friends,

"With me around, there's no losing."

"Unless you're dueling." Kay said, Jounouchi twitched

"Watch it Kay!" he growled. Cat and Kristen giggled.

"Sister...I'm sorry..." Marik started to say but Ishizu just shook her head with a smile.

"All that matters is you're safe and returned to the way you're back."

Marik smiled just a little bit at his siblings, "Once you've given the Pharaoh the knowledge he needs we can begin to live a life in the light."

"Sister. Does that mean..." Marik asked hopefully and Ishizu nodded with a smile,

"Yes, as a family we can rebuild."

Rishid swallowed feeling tears prick at his eyes hearing Ishizu call him family.

"Sorry to interrupt these touching and sickening moments, but I guess as the head of the Battle City tournament I ought to congratulate you." Kaiba said stepping forward,

"Wow. That must have taken a lot of willpower." Kay said

"Even though you only won because of Marik's forfeit."

"You could have gone all year without saying that." Kay spoke. Seto spared her a small glare.

"Nice dueling, and as the winner you get to take the Rarest card." Mokuba reminded Yami, he nodded and turned to Marik,

"That's right, he'll need that card Marik." Ishizu said

"Right." Marik stepped forward and took the card from his deck. "Yugi, I assure you those who were banished by my darker half should be awake and well again." he said with a smile, his mind went to the girl who kept him company in his own banishment. Jounouchi grinned thinking of Mai. "Here you are, my Rarest Card." he handed it to Yami who took it and gave it a small glance before setting it next to Obelisk and Slifer.

Marik hesitated but took a deep breath, "But Pharaoh...there is one more thing that I need to show you to complete my mission," closing his eyes his fingers went to the bottom of his shirt and he took it off before turning around bearing the symbols carved into his back. Yami gasped, as did the others, Kay covered Adelinda's eyes

"What the-" Kristen gasped,

"How awful." Anzu murmured

"T-that was carved on your back?" Kay asked, Marik nodded

"This was how we protected the Pharaoh's memory for many generations" Ishizu explained. "The Pharaoh trusted one family to this honor knowing he would need his memory."

"Hey Yug, can you read that chicken scratch?" Jounouchi asked, Kay elbowed him

"I'll try." Yami said peering at the heiroglyphics, _"I can't understand a word of those, but something tells me that the ancient stone has the answers..." _

Marik put his t-shirt back on turning back to the friends, "And one last thing," he handed Yami the millennium rod followed closely by the millennium ring.

"You might want to keep that away from Ryou." Jounouchi advised, Yami clenched the cord of the ring and smiled at Marik

"If you ever come to Egypt, I hope you can think of us as friends." Marik said sincerely

"I will." Yami replied.

"Alright, this geek celebration has gone on far enough,"

"Tch, like you'd want it to be longer if you were the winner." Kay murmured.

"Touche." Cat said sighing.

"So if you would like a free ride home I suggest you start boarding my air craft because in one hour this place is going to explode."

"What? You're kidding me?" Honda asked

"I don't kid." Kaiba said seriously then turned to Mokuba "Come on Mokuba, we're leaving," he gave the others a brief glance "Good bye." and with a swish of his long trenchcoat he was gone.

"can you believe that sore loser?" Jounouchi asked

"Yeah, he loses so he decides to trash the place."

"Come on guys," Cat spoke up, "Let's get back to the blimp."

everybody agreed and took the elevator down, Marik took a moment to stand at the top and gaze up at the sky, a smile on his face and relief in his heart.

* * *

On the blimp in room six, Kim lay on Bakura's bed still unconcious, her hand twtiched clenching at the bed sheets

slowly her eyes flickered open, she felt an unusual weight pretty much on top of her,  
groaning slightly she raised a hand to rub at her eyes-noting her glasses were off-in the process her hand brushed against something soft,

her hazel eyes glanced at the object noting it was white, she could feel hot breath warming her collar bone and a hand just below her breast,

Kim's pale cheeks turned a brilliant shade of scarlet as she took hold of the warm hand,

"B-bakura?" she breathed, the figure stirred and his head tilted upwards, Bakura opened his eyes staring into Kim's widened eyes, it took the spirit a moment to realize the situation he was in, a smirk played on his lips.

"I see we are back." he said lowly, his breath fanning across her lips. She nodded mutely and used her free hand to push at his chest barely managing to squirm her way from underneath him, she sat up properly keeping her gaze focused on him, her back rested on the backboard of the bed and her legs on either side of him.

His smirk stayed in place as he leaned in closer, his free hand brushing hair out of her eyes and stroking her cheek, very slowly his lips brushed against her ear as he began to speak

"I will let my host take over for a little while, your friends will be back and I'd prefer it if they didn't know about me." his fingers trailed slowly to her neck as he began to stroke that as well, Kim resisted the urge to shiver, "I know how awful you are at keeping secrets, tell them and I'll double your punishment."

she nodded swallowing nervously, Bakura jerked his hand from hers and placed it on her injured shoulder, his thumb trailing the bandages and his index finger just along the wound causing Kim to shiver at the touch,

"No matter where you are, how far you run, I will find you." he hissed, "You cannot run from yourself, your destiny lies with me and me alone; sooner or later you'll understand, I suggest you learn your place as soon as you swallow your pride."

it was silent between the two as she processed the words

"Understand?" the spirit asked, a hint of frustration in his tone, Kim nodded

"Yes."

"good girl,"

Kim frowned and turned her head to face him. "You can threaten me all you want Bakura," she started to say "You can believe and hope that I'll join you, but I won't. I'll acknowledge that I am a reincarnation connected to you, but I refuse to be affiliated with you, I'll make my own destiny."

her hands went to his chest to push him off and Bakura turned his full gaze onto her,

"You may say that now Kim," his head dipped lower causing his nose and forehead to touch hers, his calm breathing warming her already overheated cheeks and her short breath fanning his lips. "But I guarantee you, as time goes on you'll be unable to refuse me." he chuckled. "After all, her feelings still reside in your heart," his hand placed itself over her fast beating heart, his fingers stroking along it causing her blush to turn redder if that was even possible.

"And believe me, I know how strong those feelings are."

Kim opened her mouth to say something but found no words were able to come, he chuckle tilting his head and brushing his lips to her temple.

"I will see you later my dear."

with that he pulled back, laid down and closed his eyes,

soon after his smirk disappeared to be replaced by Ryou's gentle expression. Kim sighed in relief and reached for her glasses before getting up off the bed, she brushed her hand to her friends forehead.

"Ryou..." she spoke, Ryou stirred and opened his eyes, unlike Bakura's his chocolate brown eyes shone with kindness and warmth,

"Kim?"

"Yeah, it's all over. Battle city is done."

Ryou smiled and sat up rubbing his head. "I don't really remember much,"

"_count yourself lucky" _Kim thought to herself, she smiled sheepishly

"Well much to everybody's surprise Yugi won." she told him, she figured it had to be Yami

"That's good," his stomach growled and he placed a hand over it. "I need food." he moaned. Kim laughed noting how hungry she was as well,

"Well, I'll agree with you on that, I could use something to eat too." she admitted laughing, Ryou smiled at her and stood up, the two exited his room and began to walk to the kitchens.

As she passed by a mirror Kim noted how everything was back to normal, Bakura's abuse to her in the shadow realm did not show on her skin,

she looked down at her hands knowing fingernail marks or maybe even a few bruises-due to how roughly he handled her-should be present but there was nothing.

* * *

Jounouchi was way ahead of his friends as he ran down the medical ward to check up on Mai.  
"How's she doing?" he asked as soon as he ran into the room.

"not well." Shizuka said solemnly looking at the floor, Mai was still laying on the bed really still, "she stopped breathing a while ago."

"What? No...how could that be? Yugi beat him." Jououchi cried feeling his heart beat faster

"Oh no..." Anzu said,

"B-but how can that be? Marik said everybody should return to their normal state." Yami said.

"Mai wake up, you can't be dead." Jounouchi shook her shoulders, "Mai come on, I'd give anything to have you back, anything!"

Shizuka put her head in her hands crying, Honda and Otogi put their hands on her shoulders to comfort her,

At this moment Jounouchi felt Mai's body tremble beneath his fingers, opening his eyes he noticed Mai's lips trying and failing to form into a smile,

Shizuka too was trembling

but after a moment it was revealed that both girls were...laughing.

Mai turned on her side and let out an amused laugh that startled Jounouchi.

"H-huh? Mai...what's going on?"

"I think she's fine." Kristen said, Kay and Cat sweatdropped

"Looks like it." Kay murmured.

"Oh that expression was priceless." Mai giggled before headlocking Jounouchi, "Did you really mean _anything _?" she asked, Jounouchi flushed and started to stutter. "Because I know theres a few trading cards I've had my eye on." Mai turned towards Shizuka "Nice doing business with you." she winked

everybody looked at the red head

"You were part of this too?" Honda asked

"Oh I couldn't resist." Shizuka laughed,

"That's not cool." Otogi said facepalming. Kay, Cat, and Kristen actually began to laugh seeing it quite amusing, and Adelinda was giggling as well.

"Seems that everyhting is back to normal."

Yami smiled. "Indeed."

"I can take a joke." Jounouchi grumbled going out to the hallway "whoa, do I smell pizza?" he asked, following his nose he ran straight for the kitchen and burst through the door

there sitting on the floor was Kim and Ryou making their way through food

"Oh hello guys, I'm sorry but the donuts are all gone." Ryou said politely smiling sheepishly. Kim smiled and waved

"Hey guys, long time no see."

"KIM?" Jounouchi cried, she nodded and stood to grab a glass for water but Jounouchi scooped her up in a tight bear hug "You're alright!"

"Y-yeah..." she squeaked, "Jounouchi...can't breathe."

Cat smiled and as soon as Kim was set down by Jounouchi ran up and hugged her as well. "Kim I was so worried!"

"I-I'm fine." Kim said dazedly, Yami smiled at her,

"Welcome back."

"T-thanks...Cat...you can let go now."

Kay and Kristen laughed as Cat let released her,

So what are you guys doing raiding the refrigerator?" Jounouchi asked "and where were you Bakura?"

Ryou shrugged

"Not sure, I woke up hungry,"

"Wasn't much to eat in the Shadow Realm." Kim mumbled taking a bite of the last slice of pizza, everyone sweatdropped noting how much the two ate by themselves. "Did you know KaibaCorp has their own brand of milk?" Kim held up a carton which had "KC" on the side "Weirdos."

Kay shook her head. "I wouldn't put it past them."

"speaking of which, we're about to take off now." Yami said to them.

"Ok." Ryou and Kim threw their garbage away and followed them out to the control area

"What's the hold up, why aren't we going?" Jounouchi asked

"Master Seto and Mokuba are not on board yet."

"Where are they?" Kay asked frowning,

"We're not sure, but we don't leave without them," Roland said firmly,

"Let's go find them then." Jounouchi said making a mad dash to the entrance, Anzu, Yami, Honda, Adelinda, Cat, and Kay all followed. Kim stood awkwardly beside Ryou and was about to suggest they go back to the kitchen when she heard somebody calling her name.

Turning she was plesantly surprised to see Marik, in a black tanktop instead of his hooded lavender one,

"Marik...you're alright!" she exclaimed running to him, Marik smiled and gave her a hug

"Yeah, I feel better too."

"Well...that's good, man, three hugs in a row," she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Marik just smiled and greeted Ryou, Ishizu and Rishid came up.

"Hello Kim," Ishizu greeted

"Hello." Kim smiled at her then noted Rishid "So you're ok too?" she asked him, the last time she saw him he had been knocked out cold and lying in a hospital bed. Rishid nodded and gave her a small smile.  
"So what are your plans then?" she asked the Ishtar family

"We're going back to Egypt and beginning a new life." Marik told her, Kim gave him an encouraging smile.

"That's great Marik, just stay out of trouble."

Marik chuckled lightly and gave her a small salute. "I will."

* * *

"I'm entering the password, big brother." Mokuba typed something onto a keyboard and Seto stared at the screens, displaying the island.

"The symbol of our stepfather will finally sink to the bottom of the ocean."

"Okay Seto, I put in the password."

"Password accepted!" the computer said. "Please enter key cards." Seto and Mokuba each removed their lockets and placed them in two slots on the computer. "Key cards accepted. Twenty minutes until detonation."

Mokuba retrieved his card and ran for the exit. "C'mon, Seto." Seto followed him slowly, lost in his thoughts.

"_Even if I destroy this tower, the symbol of hatred for my stepfather…" _He looked at his picture of Mokuba. _"Where do I go from here?"_

He recalled a time, back when they were little, when they created an amusement park of sand. Kaibaland before he had even obtained the name Kaiba.

He remembered telling Mokuba how he would build them all over the world.

Maybe, now, that dream could actually happen.

"_Perhaps, like this island, my heart was buried in ruins and under it was the road to my dreams…"_

* * *

Five minutes until detonation…

Jounouchi glared at Roland.

"Dude, you got to get this blimp off the ground! There's only five minutes left!"

"But Kaiba and Mr. Mokuba have not boarded yet."

"Do you think they're still on the island?" Yami asked.

"Man, Kaiba better not be trying to kill himself because he lost to Yugi. I mean, it's not like it's the first time he's tried that."

"Don't say that!" Anzu snapped at Jounouchi. Kay and Adelinda ran up to them.

"Any luck?" Yami asked. Kay shook her head.

"No. We couldn't find them anywhere, and we ran and looked all around the tower."

"I'll bet you Kaiba's just boarding on his private jet."

"But-"

"Look, Roland, we gotta get out of here!' Kay nodded.

"He's right. We'll have to trust Kaiba and Mokuba found their own way off the island. There's no time for us to sit and wait. If we do, we're going to be blown to smithereens." Roland gulped and nodded.

"Fine…" He ran for the front of the blimp, followed closely by everyone else.

"Has everyone else boarded?" Jounouchi asked.

"I think so." Another Kaiba Corp. employee looked up at Roland.

"We have to go now, Roland. There's only three minutes left!"

"I know. But we still haven't found Master Kaiba."

"I'm sorry, but we have no more time to waste. If we want to clear the explosion, we have to leave now."

"I know there's no alternative…take off now."

"Activating thrusters." They flipped switches. "Main engines on." The roar of the engines filled their ears and the blimp rose off the ground.

They looked out the window and Adelinda hugged Kay.

"Poor Mokuba…"

Somewhere else on the blimp Ryou was passing by when he noticed his millennium ring in Yugi's room, he hesitated only slightly before he wandered in and took it back. His eyes gazed on the pendant and he could feel some sort of feeling, it was almost like a "welcome back"

sighing just slightly Ryou put the ring back on and slid it under his shirt. No one should be burdened by the millennium ring, and even if he tried to run away from it, it always came back to him.

Otogi, Shizuka, Mai, Ryou, Kristen, and Cat ran into the main room.

"Hey, is everyone here?" Kay asked.

"Yeah. The Ishtars are in their room. Kim and Ryou are with them."

"Did you find Kaiba?" Cat asked. Kay shook her head.

"No."

"Oh no!" Shizuka said. Roland looked at his watch.

"One minute left. We need to accelerate or else we won't clear the explosion."

"I'm on it!"

"Kaiba…why?" Yami asked, looking out the window. Kay and Adelinda stared outside mutely.

"Thirty seconds!"

The island grew smaller.

"Three…two…one…"

The island completely exploded in about five different spots, releasing smoke and fire into the air.

"Kaiba!"

"Look at the tower." The duel tower imploded and collapsed into rubble in the heart of the explosions. Everyone gasped as the entire island crumbed and started to fall under the ocean waves.

"It's all sinking!" Yami shook his head, a pain stricken look on his face.

"Kaiba, how foolish…"

"So…does that mean they're gone?" Cat asked softly, tears forming in her eyes. Kay held onto Adelinda, shaking her head.

"_C'mon, Kaiba…don't tell me you're that stupid…"_

"Huh? Hey, what's that?" Jounouchi asked, pointing to a dark shape in the smoke. Everyone gasped as what looked like Blue Eyes White Dragon rose from the smoke. It flew up at incredible speed over the blimp. "Blue Eyes?" Jounouchi yelled.

The dragon flew by the blimp and everyone realized it was a jet, with Kaiba at the controls – laughing.

"WHAT? He had a fighter plane?" Jounouchi cried.

"Mokuba's ok too!" Adelinda cried out, happiness ringing in her voice. Kay sighed in relief.

"I hate to say it…but I'm glad you're ok, Kaiba."

"Where does he get this stuff?" Honda asked.

"Oh, who cares?" Anzu sighed.

"Let's be glad it's over…" Otogi mumbled.

"KAIBA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Jounouchi yelled into a speaker.

"Settle down, mutt. Unlike you losers, I have my own agenda."

"WHAT?"

"Me and Seto aren't going back to Japan. We have important Kaiba Corp. business to take care of."

"Oh yeah? What? Another tournament?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Jounouchi." Adelinda grabbed the speaker from Jounouchi.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba, good luck!"

"Thanks Adelinda. I'll see you when we come back." Kay grinned and pat her sister on the shoulder.

"Looks like your little boyfriend's safe after all." She turned red.

"KAY!" Mokuba blushed pink but laughed.

"And Kay! I'll see you around too." She nodded and grinned.

"Count on it."

"Don't worry," Seto said, "you geeks haven't seen the last of me. Especially you, Yugi." Yami's lips twitched into a small smirk.

"Same old Kaiba." Seto grinned and offered a small salute.

"See you losers later. Are you ready Mokuba?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Seto pushed the controls and the plane sped forward before turning and flying away in the opposite direction.

"Those two are really something else." Cat chuckled. "But I'm glad they made it out."

"Yeah."

"So, back to Domino we go!"

"We should arrive before the day lets out."

"Hey, that's good news."

* * *

It was sunset by the time the blimp landed at the pier. Everyone disembarked and the blimp took off again

"We made it back in one piece." Honda remarked.

"Barely." Anzu sighed

the Ishtars and Kim were the last to come off,

"Pharaoh, thank you for saving my brother." Ishizu said, Marik nodded in agreement,

"Thank you."

Yami smiled. "Of course,"

"This is where we part ways from you all, I hope our paths cross again."

Everybody smiled at them and Marik turned to Kim. "Thank you Kim for your company and understanding."

the small girl just shrugged looking away sheepishly "I didn't do much..." she muttered

"Perhaps not," Marik agreed but nervertheless his arms wrapped around her shoulders bringing her into a hug.

"Aw aint that cute?" Jounouchi grinned.

However what they saw as a hug it was a warning to Kim. "Watch your back Kim," he whispered. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to contact me."

Kim nodded against his chest and hugged him back. "Thanks Marik." she whispered.

The two pulled back but just before Marik turned away to go with his family he gave Kim a quick peck on the cheek. Kim blushed furiously brushing her fingers on her cheek.

"A-alright then."

everybody waved and sent words of farewell to the Ishtar family as they began to sail back.

* * *

On the boat Marik turned to Ishizu. "Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked, Ishizu looked at her younger brother and noticed how concerned he looked.

"I don't know." Ishizu said sighing heavily. "When I had my necklace I felt some sort of disturbing force within her, her trials will be difficult, but if she has a strong heart she will overcome anything."

Marik nodded and looked at the fast fading group, "Stay safe." he murmured.

* * *

"Well I better get going." Otogi announced.

"What? where are you going?" Honda asked,

"Have a bit of business to promote Dungeon Dice Monsters and whatnot. But don't worry you'll see me soon." he took hold of Shizuka's hand "See you around."

Shizuka blinked before opening her hand and noticing a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"WHAT?" Jounouchi and Honda shouted indignantly, Otogi just laughed and waved before disappearing down the road.

"I guess everybody's leaving." Jounouchi said looking up at the sky "Makes me feel like I should have a plan."

"Well you still have some time." Anzu said shrugging.

"Well I guess I should get going too." Honda said, "Take care Shizuka." he too took her hand for a brief moment and when he left Honda's number was scribbled on a piece of paper

"HONDA!" Jounouchi yellled viciously, Shizuka giggled and hid behind Anzu. Kim and Kristen shook their heads.

"Well...I guess it's my turn." Mai said,

"What?" Shizuka asked,

"I'm the kind of girl who doesn't like to be in one place for too long." Mai said to her, "The open road is calling for me,"

"B-but Mai don't go," shizuka pleaded "You were like a big sister to me...thank you..."

"No, I should be thanking you," Mai pat her head "When I was in the medical ward you never left my side, thank you."

Shizuka smiled smally as Jounouchi hesitated

"Mai..."

"Yes?" she asked smiling sweetly at him

"I-...it's nothing, see you later."

Mai smiled back at the flustered blonde and headed out to her purple convertible.

"Oh Jounouchi," Kim sighed,

"Do something right for a change." Anzu huffed

"H-huh?" he asked looking at Kim and Anzu

"I'm with them on this one, go get her." Kay said crossing her arms, Jounouchi blushed some more

"Go!" Kim yelled shoving him towards the alley where Mai had disappeared to. He stumbled but nevertheless ran after the blonde woman

"twenty bucks he chickens out." Kay said smirking. Kim matched her smirk

"You're on." she said, the two made some sort of handshake,

Yami chuckled shaking his head at his friends, Cat smiled sheepishly and he turned to her.

"Well we made it." he said

"Yeah, we sure did." Cat said smiling.

"You know..." Kay said thoughtfully. "Since Marik's parting wasn't romantic enough for my taste, and we don't exactly get to see what Jounouchi did we should at least part on a good romantic note."

Kim raised an eyebrow "What do you mean "Marik's parting wasn't romantic" it wasn't supposed to be romantic." Kim protested, Kay just rolled her eyes

"Honestly Kim, you've got one "good friend" and then one "sexy Egyptian" each giving you hugs and hanging out with you too much. You really gotta settle down girl."

"KAY!" Kim shouted indignantly feeling her face burn. Ryou blushed just a bit ignoring the thoughts that came from the back of his mind.

"Anyway..." Kay wrapped her arm around Kristen's neck in a headlock, "You seemed really worried about Yugi in the final duel Kiki."

"W-what?" Kristen cried her face also turning a lovely shade of pink. Kay snickered and Yami quickly switched places so as to A) give Yugi a chance and B) not be the next victim in Kay's matchmaking tricks.

Yugi blushed a bit as well and the two refused to look at one another each mumbling excuses. Kay sighed

"Oh well, I'll be here a while."

"I don't know whether to leap for joy or not." Kim said sarcastically. Cat laughed at her friends,

"You guys,"

"Hey, if Yami didn't have the conveniance of a puzzle to return to you'd be next." Kim said then gave her friend a sly grin "Do you remember, a few days ago, we were supposed to meet at the museum only you and Yami just happened to walk off without me..."

"OK Kim, we said we were sorry."

"Mhm. And then when he took a full blown attack of Ra you were extremely worried, more worried than some of us." Kim mused then grinned. "I should head home, my parents are probably mad as heck that I didn't call or anything, I sorta just took off without them knowing." she sighed,

"Well you gotta come to my place first." Kay said "Your stuff is there."

"Oh yeah, well later guys." Kim waved at them all, and she Kay, Adelinda, Kristen, and Cat all walked together as everybody went their seperate ways.

At the pier Ryou still stood, however his eyes flashed and his hair spiked up than was normal for him.

Bakura smirked wickedly watching Kim disappear into the city, he stuffed his hands in his pockets keeping his eyes on her,

"The beginning is over, and now the curtain falls for the next act," he mused and chuckled evilly. "Until we meet again, my dear Kim."

* * *

**I can't believe there were no duels, and this still ended up being pretty long, like a page less than last chapter.**

**I have skills**

**I'm kidding actually, but I do have patience, this was a fun chapter to write.**

**I gave Marik, Ishizu, and Rishid a little bit more of a feature in this chapter because I don't think Marik got the screen time he deserved in the episodes or manga, so hurray.  
Seriously, the guy has a total change of heart and you don't really get to see it.**

**Battle City is over, it only took me about 7 months and 20 chapters, I'm sorry this saga was long,**

**and now another conflict shall arise,**

**til next chapter my readers, thanks for sticking with me for yet another arc. **

**Merry Christmas guys.**


	45. A New Magic

**Chapter 45**

* * *

Sunday mornings meant one thing for Kim.

it was her chance to sleep in, even though technically her body had been out for a day, she had been active in the shadow realm.

She couldn't quite explain it but she still felt exhausted,

It was almost eleven in the morning when her cell phone rang, at first she ignored it but it kept going playing the Lord of the Rings: The Three Hunters theme. Eventually through her hazy sleepy state of mind she figured it was Ryou, she set that ring tone for him.

Grumbling she flipped it open

"Hello?" the tired girl greeted-admittedly her voice was very cranky for being startled awake and bothered for almost a minute.

"Good morning Kim." Ryou greeted her cheerfully, "I have a question and some exciting news for you."

"do share." she mumbled sitting up and rubbing the back of her hair, she should take a shower soon. Her shoulder still stung slightly.

"My father is an archeologist, he also owns the Domino Museum along with several others in different countries."

"Fascinating, what did he find this time?" she asked looking in the mirror examining her injury.

"It's not what he found," Ryou said "Well, technically yes it is, he found some interesting items in Greece, but he's showing them in the London Museum, anyway, he invited me along for our Spring break"

"Oh that's cool Ryou...you couldn't wait to tell me tomorrow during school?" Kim asked,

there was hesitation on Ryou's end of the line, in his apartment Ryou was sitting on his couch staring at his knees, the millennium ring glinting against his chest, he swallowed nervously,

"W-well, he kind of said I could invite a friend too..." he trailed off,

Kim waited patiently

"W-would you like to?" Ryou asked in a rushed pace, Kim almost didn't hear but she did.

"O-oh...you want me to go to London with you?"

"well...yes, I do."

Kim paused then smiled to herself. "Yeah, I'd like to go to London with you,"

"I asked you today, because well, we're leaving in a week and I wanted to make sure it's ok with your parents."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, out of curiosity why did your father tell you to invite a friend?"

"See the employees and director of the museum always have a party and invite their families and friends, last time I went to a function like that it was a little boring. So...my father figured if I have a friend I'll enjoy the trip a little more."

"I see." she said but smiled anyway. "Yeah, I'll ask my parents,"

"Great, shall I come over and explain it a little better to them?" he scratched the back of his head clenching the phone nervously,

"Sure,"

"See you in a few minutes."

* * *

Cat sighed as she arrived at Domino High School, she had enjoyed a day off of troubles, but she was excited to see her friends at school.  
She arrived to homeroom to see Kim and Kay dueling on their desk,

Kim's brows furrowed in concentration as Kay looked relaxed, Kristen was chewing on her lip nervously as Ryou watched with a nervous smile as well.

"I sacrifice my Vampire Lord for Summoned Skull." Kim declared laying down the card, "I'll add a facedown card as well."

"My move, I play a facedown as well as a defense facedown monster."

"Fine," Kim drew and studied her cards,

"What are they doing?" Cat asked, Kristen smiled

"Isn't it obvious? Dueling, guess Battle City really riled Kay up and Kim was just weird enough to challenge her to a duel."

"I see." Cat mused. A few moments later Jounouchi, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda all arrived.

"Hey guys." Yugi greeted cheerfully.

Everybody but Kim and Kay returned his greeting.

"what are they doing?" Honda asked.

"Looks like a duel to me." Jounouchi said, "preparing yourselves for the next tournament?"

"Hush, I'm trying to concentrate." Kim said in a low voice finally setting two cards face down.

The bell rang and the two girls sighed gathering their cards and placing them in their bags. The others took their seats waiting for their teacher to come in.

Ryou turned to Kim,

"So did your parents finally decide?" he asked nervously, Kim nodded and smiled

"They said it's fine, my boss also gave me the week off as well."

"That's great." the white haired male said happily, "I'm excited now,"  
she giggled

"Me too, thanks for inviting me."

"Invite you to what?" Kay asked turning to the two, Ryou blushed a bit.

"London." Kim said scratching the back of her head,

"What are you doing in London?" Jounouchi asked curiously, Kay began to grin to which Kim caught and started blushing herself.

"U-um...school...related st-stuff."

"Right, nobody travels across countries just for school stuff." Kay rolled her eyes.

"yes they do, all the time." Kim retorted. Kay opened her mouth to say something but the teacher walked in so she closed it and turned back to the teacher. But not before shooting Kim a look that clearly said "this isn't over"

smiling weakly Kim turned her attention to the teacher and listened to announcements.

The school day passed by unevently, Kim had algebra fourth period and was not very interested in sitting through class for fifty minutes learning about numbers and formulas that nobody understood.

Just as she began to walk in she saw Yugi turn the opposite direction and leave, she was about to call out to him but decided against it, perhaps Yugi was just getting his book or getting a drink from the water fountain.

Inside the classroom Anzu frowned noticing Yugi walking away as well.

(-)

The hallways were silent except for Cat's hurried footsteps, she had accidently forgotten her homework in her locker and was rushing to her class.

However just as she was about to turn a corner and run upstairs she saw Yugi leaning against a wall looking thoughtful, she paused but upon narrowing her eyes she realized it wasn't Yugi standing there.

But Yami.

Cat hesitated. Did Yami ever switch with Yugi during school? She couldn't see why though unless there was danger,

and so far there was nothing.

The girl hesitated briefly before walking over to him, Yami didn't seem to notice until she was less than a foot away from him. He turned, amethyst eyes widening just slightly before he stepped back and turned to face her fully.

"Cat. What are you doing?" he asked,

"I-I just needed my homework, what about you?" she asked curiously, Yami hesitated and opened and closed his mouth repeatedly until finally speaking,

"I'm...on my way to the museum." he said smiling lightly at her,

"What? Why now? And without telling anyone?" she asked, Yami's smile faltered, his eyes held a small depth of sadness.

"It would be too...sad." he replied gently "I now hold the key to regaining my memory, I only wanted Yugi to see me off, besides I don't want to bother anybody."

"IT wouldn't be a bother Yami." Cat said touching his arm gently, he sighed heavily, one hand covering hers. "I-I'm sure everybody would want to say goodbye."

"I know..." his tone was heavy and he finally looked away from her. "Will you...come with me? And then...tell them for me?"

she blinked and hesitated.

"Y-you want me to go to the museum with you?"

"Well, when I think about it you were directly involved in my past." he gave her another small smile. "You don't have to,"

"No...I mean, yes of course I'll come with you." Cat said hurriedly, her cheeks a pale pink, Yami smiled some more at her before turning and walking right out of the school, after a brief moment of hesitation she began to follow him, class completely forgotten.

(-)

After algebra Anzu made her way to the rooftop sighing sadly, Yugi had not returned to class at all and it worried her slightly. She clung to the fence that bordered the roof and looked out to the city wondering where he had gone.

"Hey Anzu." a voice greeted, she turned to see Jounouchi and Honda

"Hey guys,"

"Have you seen Yugi?"

"No, he left right before Algebra." she said

"I don't blame him." Jounouchi said with a grin, Anzu looked away,

"I didn't see Cat in class either." she said.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Honda asked quirking an eyebrow. Anzu mumbled something that the other two couldn't quite hear.

Just then Kristen and Kay came up onto the roof.

"H-has either of you seen Yugi?" Kristen asked timidly "I-I had the homework assignment he asked for..."

Anzu raised an eyebrow

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Jounouchi told her.

"You know..." Kay started off. "He just won Battle City, and Ishizu said that the God cards are supposed to help him get his memory back, and the tablet is still there. I bet that's where he went. To the museum."

"But why wouldn't he tell us?" Jounouchi asked. Kristen shrugged,

"Who knows, but we should go catch up with him." Anzu said, the other four agreed and began to run, hoping to catch up.

Kim sat at her desk beside the window and watched her friends run out to the school gates and to the sidewalk that led to town, her eyebrow went up and annoyance hit her like a ton of bricks.

Where were they going? And why didn't they inform her?

"Looks like your friends just up and left." a smoothe voice said next to her,

it startled Kim, she knew that voice all to well, tearing her gaze from the window she turned her head to see Ryou sitting in his chair beside her,

however it wasn't Ryou she knew.

"Bakura...what do you want?" she asked frowning, she didn't think he'd show up during school, he never did.

"Why do you assume I want something?" he asked, his voice held a tinge of annoyance but his eyes were calm and focused on the wood pattern of the desk,

"Why else would you make an appearance in school?" she asked keeping a frown fixed on her face. He chuckled.

"I noticed those friends of yours running off in the hallways, why didn't they invite you I wonder?"

the girl bit her lip and adjusted her glasses, "Don't know...perhaps..."

"Perhaps they decided to skip school and go play with their silly little games." Bakura said casually, his eyes glanced towards her and they darkend slightly, his lips curling into a wicked sneer,

Kim matched his sneer with a glare. "I highly doubt that they would-"

"Or maybe some new catastrophe happened and they couldn't be bothered to tell you." he chuckled. "I do wonder what kind of friends you have sometimes..."

"Shut up." she spat angrily, "Why would you care?"

"It's nothing you should concern yourself in." he said smoothly, "Besides you have other things to worry about, like your upcoming trip with my host."  
she blinked, that was out of the blue.  
"He's looking forward to it...as am I."

those were the last words he spoke before disappearing leaving a dazed Ryou in his place.

Kim looked away and back out the window.

Where were they all going?

(-)

Yami and Cat walked across the street and soon arrived to the museum.

"This is where I go alone." he said firmly to her.

"What? B-but Yami..." Cat tried to protest. Yami shook his head,

"thank you for coming along, but I want to do this on my own, tell everybody goodbye from me,"

before she could think of any more arguments Yami turned, she nodded more to herself than him.

"Ok..."

however Yami had taken a mere two steps before he heard a group call him, Cat turned surprised to see Jounouchi, Honda, Kristen, Kay, and Anzu running towards them

Yami turned too and looked a little disappointed but also pleased to see the friends.

"Guys?"

"Why did ya split like that?" Jounouchi asked.

"I...just didn't want to bother you." he said "It would have been easier."

"How many times do I have to say this?" Anzu cut in "We're a team and no matter what we stick together."

"Right" everybody agreed.

Biting his lip Yami managed a small smile and then nodded his gratitude towards them. "Thank you, all of you."

"Hey that's what friends are for." Anzu said.

Yami nodded and then beckoned them to follow him, he led the way to the museum and down to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit.

If anybody had something against seven students skipping school they didn't voice it, the gang made it easily down until they reached the stone slab with ancient carvings and pictures on it.

Everybody but Yami, Cat, and Anzu gasped, they hadn't seen the rock before

"wow. That guy looks a lot like you." Jounouchi said, Kay's eyes flickered to the man that was with the ancient carving yami-look-alike. The man looked a lot like Kaiba.

"Yes," Yami said confirming Jounouchi's words, "I was a little surprised, but Ishizu came and explained it all to me." he stepped forward and held the three Egyptian God cards in his hand, after a few moments he raised the cards up,

the millennium puzzle began to glow and everybody shielded their eyes but also looked on with excitement,

suddenly the glass around the tablet froze and Yami grunted in pain, some sort of dark energy was emitting from the three God's and it began grip his hand so strongly Yami couldn't release the cards.

"Yugi!" everybody shouted, Cat grabbed his wrists trying to pry his fingers from the cards but the dark energy around them burned at her own.

"Cat, let go." Yami said through clenched teeth

"I-I can't..." she said weakly

and it was true, even if she wanted to-which she did-Cat could not let go of Yami's hands, it seemed that whatever dark energy this was it kept it's captors in a vice like grip.

After several moments of agony it disappeared freeing the two's hands.

Yami gasped and stared at his cards and then looked over at Cat "Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded weakly, trembling from the power that had glued their hands together,

"what about you?" Anzu asked Yami. He nodded,

suddenly a scream echoed through the museum and they all turned around and began to run out, the tablet now forgotten.

Outside there were tons of monsters soaring about Domino.

"What is going on?" Kristen exclaimed

"Someone's duel disk must have gone haywire." Honda said

"It would take more than one busted duel disk for this to happen." Kay said frowning thoughtfully, "and only one person on this planet would bother creating technology to make these cards come to life."

"Kaiba...but he isn't back from his business." Anzu pointed out.

"Maybe he is. I say let's go." Jounouchi said and began to run off towards the KaibaCorp building, the rest of the friends followed not knowing what else to do.

They came to the building only to find it swarmed with photographers and reporters, poor Roland was trying to fight them off and could barely understand the frantic questions.

"Mr. Kaiba is currently away in America doing business." he said "But he will hold a confrence tonight, we're doing all we can to be sure it's not our new duel disk systems."

"Heh, looks like we're not gonna get much out of this." Kay said crossing her arms, "I say we just wait til the confrence."

"It seems to be the only thing we can do." Kristen said. Cat and Anzu nodded in agreement.

"Let's meet up at the game shop later on today." Yami said looking up at the sky,

(-)

meanwhile at school with the catastrophe of the runaway duel monsters classes were dismissed early and Kim gathered her books sighing heavily,

Ryou came up to her, his hands behind his back.

"K-kim." he began nervously, "D-did he do anything?"

"H-he? Oh...the spirit..." she understood then, Ryou didn't know what to call the spirit that resided in his millennium ring, Bakura had only bothered to tell Kim to call him that "Um...why do you ask?"

"I-I blacked out during class, and when I came to, you seemed...angry..." he fidgeted the cord uneasily. "I just wanted to be sure you're ok."

"Oh...no, he didn't do anything, just said some words that got me riled up." she sighed, "Sorry if it seemed I was mad at you." she smiled gently at her friend. Ryou did not return her smile, merely looking away,

"I'm sorry Kim."

"what for?"

"I'm sorry...that I'm not strong enough, I can't always fight him," he swallowed. "But I'll try my best on the trip. I promise."

Kim stared at him and her eyes saddened just slightly, she took a step forward and hugged him,

"Ryou...it's ok." she said assuringly, "I know you don't intend for it to happen,"

he sighed.

"Thanks for understanding."

"hey...that's what friends do." she said pulling back from him and giving him another bright smile. This time he returned the smile.

(-)

a few hours later Kim stood outside the game shop, her eyes narrowed and she walked in to see her friends in Yugi's living room watching T.V. Nobody seemed to notice her arrival, which irritated her some more, the bell had gone off when she entered.

"We have tested our duel disk systems and have discovered nothing is wrong with the technology." Kaiba said in the t.v. It was his press confrence "the sudden burst of monsters has nothing to do with Kaiba corp."

"Hmph, I bet he's just covering it up." Jounouchi said. Still nobody noticed Kim standing a mere few feet away from them.

"Why yes, I would like to come over and watch T.V. With you guys." she said, sarcasm was heavy in her tone,  
they all turned and noticed her,

"Kim..." Yugi greeted.

"I know I was stuck in the shadow realm for a couple of days but don't tell me you got used to it." she crossed her arms a little angrily, "so where did you guys go this afternoon?"

Cat bit her lip and fingered the chain on her cartouche a little nervously, she wasn't used to seeing Kim angry and the fact it was directed at them made it a little more frightening. Kim may not have had an intimidating size but when her hazel eyes narrowed they also darkened glittering in frustration and hurt.

"The museum." Jounouchi finally replied when nobody else did.

"Jounouchi!" Kay said irratedly

"what? We did."

"thank you for your honesty, now next question. What on earth for?"

everybody turned their heads towards Yugi. After a few moments the shorter boy answered

"Yami...wanted to figure out his past."

"Annnnnnnd he couldn't be bothered to say so?" she asked,

"Well no...I-I mean, he wanted to do it himself."

"I see. So how did you all end up at the musuem?" she questioned some more, her stare just daring them to lie to her.

"W-we just met up and kinda figured it out." Anzu piped up, "Sorry Kim, it's just...you weren't there, and there wasn't much time."

"Hm, it must have slipped my mind that there was a meeting in between classes." her tone was on the breaking point of rage. Her heartbeat was quite steady yet her knees and hands shook in anger.

"Kim..p-please calm down." Cat said finally said her blue eyes looking up into Kim's hazel, she narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"fine, now if you don't mind I'm going home to pack, see you in school tomorrow." she turned and began to walk out of the game shop. However just as she was about to leave the living room a sudden crash and a yell came through, blinking she hurried over to see Solomon lying down on the ground, glass scattered everywhere.

"Yugi..the God cards." he said apologetically.

"Whoever stole them I'll stop them." Jounouchi said rushing towards the door. However once he made it there he let out a gasp.

Once everybody met up with him they could see why.

Above them was Obelisk, Slifer and Ra! The three Egyptian God cards!

"WHOA! Who would steal da God cards and summon them in the middle of the city for all to see?" Jounouchi cried out.

"I don't think they were stolen. Nor do I think someone summoned them with their Duel Disk! From what I know, only a person with a connection with the Millennium Items can summon a God card!" Yugi piped in.

All of the sudden, they were all blinded by a bright light, the roar of hree motorcycles was heard and after squinting some they could make out three figures on them.

Yugi glared at the three.

"Give me my God cards back!" He shouted, figuring they were the ones who stole them.

The three men laughed.

"When the forbidden door is opened, the light of the Orichalcos will punish this filthy world. We are Doma's three swordsmen!" They all said at the same time.

Jounouchi held up his fist at them.  
"You don't scare us, ya buncha freaks!" He snapped.

Yugi stepped in.

"The God cards don't belong to you! Give them back!" He demanded.

"The God cards serve a new master now, Nameless Pharaoh." One of the men said.

Yugi blinked in shock.

"_How did they know about the Pharaoh?_" He thought to himself.

The three men turned their motorcycles around.

"If you want you God cards back, follow us!" One of them said before they all sped towards and unfinished building with a crane at the top.

With a flash of gold, Yami took over again and followed the three men with his friends following as well.

The others began to run after Yami following him through the city and towards a building, Once they reached the top of the building, they ran into a man with a beard in a cloak.

"My name is Gurimo and I serve Lord Rafael!" The man announced.

"Gurimo! Those God cards hold more power than you understand! Return them! Before someone gets hurt!" Yami yelled at the man.

Gurimo smirked.

"I'm well aware of how much power the God cards hold. If you want them back, you'll have to duel me!" He said, activting his Duel disk.

"Very well then!" Yami accepted, activating his own Duel disk seeing no point in arguing, nobody would just hand them back.

"Good gravy." Kim sighed rubbing her temples. "We get rid of one maniac and four more take his place."

Cat nodded.

"What is going on?" she murmured.

The duel was about to begin.

* * *

The duel began and progressed normally but after a few rounds the winds began to pick up, Gurimo smirked even more

"Are you ready? The card I hold now has more power than the three Egyptian God cards, and has been around almost as long as time itself." he raised his hand and exposed the card he was talking about. It looked like some sort of ancient star "This magic has existed long before the sands of Ancient Egypt were formed, now experience the power for yourself." he placed the card in his duel disk

a moment later a light green circle formed in the sky overhead

(insert dramatic music)

"What's going on? Tell me!" Yami exclaimed as the circle rested ont eh playing field, a star was drawn and a moment green translucant walls sprang up pushing everybody but the two duelists back.

"my friends!" yami cried, he ran towards them but the walls pushed him back. Gurimo chuckled

"The Seal of Orichalchos prevents us from exiting and outsiders from entering it's sacred boundaries," he looked up and the said seal was also along his forehead, his eyes glowing red. "When the seal is played we must duel to til the end, but in the end the winner is granted escape whilst the loser can never leave."

"Alright, well you should know I am no stranger to ancient magic, so observe the power of my millennium puzzle!"

the eye glowed on Yami's forehead and his puzzle began to glow however after a few moments it faltered

"What's going on?" he asked,

"The Seal of Orichalchos is much older than your puzzle." Gurimo explained, "And with it's ancient magic my monsters gain an additional 500 points."

the monsters on his side of the field all gained more attack points, the seal on their foreheads along with their eyes glowing red just like Gurimo.

"That can't be good." Kristen murmured.

They all watched the rest of the duel anxiously, however within the half hour Yami claimed victory, the circle began to shrink down to Gurimo who was crying out pathetically for mercy,

after a few moments the bearded man sank to the ground as if he were dead.

"Give me back my God cards!" Yami yelled at the three bikers who had been standing nearby.

"Sorry but if you want them back you'll have to earn them." a man with dark blonde hair and sideburns said, this was a man known as Rafeal, "But for being a good sport I'll release your two friends," he threw two cards down to Yami, he noticed two young boys he had dueled before

Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

"So long." Rafeal said, he and his two companions turned and reved up their motorcycles and rode away.

"What jerks." Kim mused and then shook her head and sighed after looking at her watch

it was late and she had to get home soon.

"Yugi what's this?" anzu said picking up a necklace from the bearded man "It's pretty."

Yami reached over and took it, "It's dark magic." he said with a frown staring at it. "That orichalchos...it's like nothing I've ever felt."

everybody crowded around Yami save for Kim, after another frown she began to walk away.

"See you guys at school tomorrow." she repeated her earlier goodbye before the whole ordeal had begun.

Cat and Kay looked over at their retreating friend,

"S-should we go talk to her?" Cat asked, Kay hesitated but shook her head no.

"No...give her some time." she sighed, "she's probably still bitter about earlier."

Cat swallowed nervously and nodded.

"I hope...she can forgive us."

"Oh please, it's Kim, she'll go home and sleep it off. Tomorrow she'll be like her usual self."

"I hope you're right Kay."

(-)

on the other side of town a lone figure stood in his living room looking out the window, long white hair shadowed his face perfectly and his brown eyes narrowed than was usual for his host.

"A strange magic has appeared in Domino eh?" he mused looking out, he had seen a strange circle in the sky but it had disappeared, he had never seen anything like it and inwardly he cursed,

his host and his father had planned a trip. One that Kim had gladly agreed to go on with them, he had been looking forward to it, and now something new and interesting had appeared.

However he had to be honest with himself, that magic more than likely had nothing to do with him, and if he were to choose he'd rather he'd go on this special trip. An opportunity like this would not come again.

"Kim, soon you will come to accept the truth, and I'll be ready." he said with a vicious smirk,

* * *

**Oh how I've been anticipating this arc. I'll be honest I wasn't going to write DOMA, but after rewatching the series again a few months back I had an idea. so yay,**

**sorry it took so long, I've been busy balancing school, artwork, and whatnot, but I can't sleep and I feel happy I at least got this written out**

**I didn't want to write out that entire duel but the orichalchose had to be dramatically introduced (i've been waiting so long to say "insert dramtic music") Get used to it, it will happen quite frequently throughout the chapters**

**Til next chapter everybody**


	46. More and More questions

**Chapter 46**

**By Ra I'm so sorry this is late, my computer deleted half the chapter, no muse, more focused on drawing, school is wearing me down, yeah. **

**By the Way, the gang is gonna call Ryou "Bakura" but that's cuz in both the manga and anime nobody calls him Ryou, they call him Bakura. **

**Disclaimer don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or three of the OC's**

* * *

It was quiet in the classroom, except for the rambling of the teacher, most students were either halfheartedly paying attention or not at all. With Spring Break starting tomorrow nobody really wanted to be in class that day.

Kay was among those students who couldn't wait to have the week all to herself, be able to hang out normally with her new friends, watch movies with Adelinda and maybe kick Jounouchi's butt at duel monsters.

A sudden knock on the door caused some of the students to jump,

"Come in." the teacher invited.

The door opened and a student walked in handing a slip of paper to the teacher before walking back out of the classroom. The teacher looked at the paper before looking up

"Kay Simms." he spoke. Kay looked up. "You're needed at the office."

Kay nodded and put her books in her bag before heading out, some students watched her with awe or envy.

The blonde girl strode down the hallways, the only sound was the echo of her footsteps, finally she arrived to the office, the secretary looked up upon the opening of the door and smiled slightly,

"Kay Simms?" she questioned. Kay nodded, "There's a phone call for you," she gestured to the phone around the corner. With another nod Kay followed the direction and grabbed the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Simms," A familiar voice spoke

"Croquet? What's the problem? You normally would wait until after school to phone me."

"There's an emergency. You're needed at Industrial Illusions headquarters immediately."

"You don't expect me to hop on a plane..."

"Please Ms. Simms, your uncle requested it."

"Alright." Kay agreed a little grudgingly, "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you,"

Kay hung up and told the secretary she needed to leave school as soon as possible. After writing an absense slip Kay left Domino High School and took a cab to Adelinda's school.

Up in her own class Kim saw Kay head out and frowned thoughtfully, why was Kay leaving?

Class ended shortly after and students filed out of their classrooms and towards the lunchroom, Kim however took the steps up to the library.

upon reaching the library Kim sat at a table and pulled out her books and a piece of paper, because tomorrow was Spring Break she didn't have much homework, except for a book report, however she didn't want the book report to bother her when she was in England with Ryou so she wanted to finish,

The small brunette was engrossed in her writing, so when a hand was placed on her shoulder she jumped. Looking up she was pleasantly surprised to look into soft brown eyes,

"Hey Ryou," she greeted.

"did I startle you?" he asked, Kim just laughed a bit.

"As if." she replied, Ryou smiled sheepishly and sat down next to her.

"I saw you come up here, instead of the lunch room," he murmured. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she sighed. "just want to finish this before tomorrow."

"I see." Ryou murmured. "C-cat asked me if you were still mad at them?" he trailed off at the scowl Kim had,

"I'm not mad, more of frustrated." she said shortly beginning to write again, Ryou swallowed and nodded,

the two friends were quiet for a little while as Kim kept up writing and Ryou twiddling his thumbs a little awkwardly.

Finally he broke the silence.

"So my dad is arriving tonight, but kinda late, we plan to leave tomorrow morning at five."

"That sounds fine." Kim murmured.

"You'll love London, it's really nice this time of year," Ryou said gently,

"I'm really looking forward to it," she smiled at him, "what all do you have planned when we get there?"

Ryou pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to her, she scanned through the activities and gasped

"W-we're going to see Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yes." Ryou said smiling, "Dad got us tickets last month."

"Your dad is my new favorite person," she said laughing, Ryou chuckled, "I've been wanting to see that musical forever!"

"Well we'll be seeing it soon." he promised,

* * *

School ended and the students cheerfully left the building. Cat waited by her locker for her friends as she slipped on her outdoor shoes.

Eventually Jounouchi and Yugi met up, followed closely by Anzu, Honda, and Kristen.

"Where's Kay? And Kim?" Cat asked.

Kristen shrugged

"I haven't seen Kay for a while, and she hasn't answered text messages." she answered a little shyly.

"I saw Kim and Bakura leave the school together." Anzu said thoughtfully. Cat sighed but nodded,

"Weird, I wonder what happened to Kay." she murmured, "she seemed excited for the Spring break."

"News flash Cat, everybody's excited for spring break." Jounouchi told her,

"come on guys, I want to go back to the museum." Yugi announced. "I mean, something weird happened and we didn't get too much time to dwell on it."

"But what do you hope to find at the museum?" Honda asked, Yugi shrugged before beginning his walk, the group followed him until they came across two very familiar boys

One had a bowl style of blue hair and bug eyes wearing a green jacket and shorts, the other had long brown hair stuffed in a cap.

"Rex, Weevil, what are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked concerned as the two boys were lying down on the street.

Jounouchi and Honda stepped forward and roughly yanked the two smaller boys up,

"Hey get your paws off me you sasquatch." Weevil protested

"Yeah don't make me go all ninja on you." Rex retorted

"I got an idea." Honda said glowering at Weevil, the young boys actions in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City were still fresh, considering Weevil threw Exodia into the sea and attempted to cheat in his duels with Yami and Jounouchi,

"See how far we can toss these dweebs?" Jounouchi asked,

"Hold on guys." Yugi said calmly "We gotta find out what happened to them,"

Reluctantly Honda and Jounouchi set the two boys down. "Ok, tell us everything you did yesturday." Yugi encouraged

"first I woke up and went to the bathroom." Rex replied

"He means after that." Weevil told him,

the two began to recount encountering an old man in grey and black robes who forced them into a duel

"After that we all dueled and he squashed Weevil like a cockroach."

"You idiot," Weevil reacted hitting Rex over the head "I would have won, excpet Rex was holding us back, but then he played some card, The Seal something or other."

"the Seal of Oricalchose?" Yugi asked,

"Yeah that was it," Weevil confirmed.

Everybody looked at one another remembering that strange card

"And I thought it was a cheap knockoff." Rex muttered.

"He didn't happen to mention stealing the Three Egyptian God Cards did he?" Yugi asked

"Are you saying they're gone?"

Yugi nodded in confirmation,

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Yugi confirmed and looked at the ground frowning

"Don't worry about it, we'll win them one two three." Jounouchi said confidently. "And you two tell us if you see suspicious biker punks."

"sure." Rex agreed

"You'll be the first to know." Weevil assured them,

Everybody turned and began to walk off and as soon as they were out of earshot Rex and Weevil chuckled deviously.

"Yeah right." they both muttered under their breath.

"Things got pretty bizarre really fast." Cat commented as the six friends walked down the sidewalk.

"tell me about it, first things got freaky at the museum, then duel monsters started appearing, now three biker punks are out stealing peoples souls."

"I have a feeling all this connects to the same thing." Anzu stated

"Gee ya think?" Jounouchi retorted.

"And Kay's gone too." Cat pointed out,

"Maybe Kay went to go visit her uncle or something." Kristen voiced, "She is the heir to Industrial Illusions, I remember back when we were younger sometimes Kay got called out of school, maybe she's just going to go fix something and come back soon."

"I hope so." Cat sighed,

"I've been thinking something. Why does this always happen to us?" Jounouchi asked, "First monster world, then Yugi's Grandpa's soul is taken by Pegasus, then the whole Battle City mess."

Cat sighed again realizing it was true,

suddenly they heard a voice and everybody looked over to see a small girl with light blonde hair in a pink sweater and pleated skirt run towards them

"Yugi!" she greeted before glomping the small boy, Yugi looked somewhat confused as to why a random stranger would hug him.

"Uh. hi. You." Yugi stammered

"Oh no, don't tell me you've forgotten me now that you're a champion duelist." the girl said.

"Yugi, do you have any idea who this is?" Anzu whispered, Kristen and Cat merely sweatdropped not recognizing the girl either,

The girl pulled back and held out a card and Yugi blinked before he let out a small "oh."

"Rebecca, how are you doing?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Rebecca?" Kristen asked, Yugi smiled a bit and turned to his friends

"guys, this is Rebecca, she's the daughter of one of my Grandpa's friends," Yugi introduced

Rebecca smiled sweetly before giving a small wave.

"She and I kinda grew up with one another until she and Professor Hawkins moved away." Yugi explained, "We were friends as kids,"

"and now I have a boyfriend." Rebecca announced clutching Yugi's arm,

"Excuse me, a boyfriend?" Anzu questioned with a look of disgust.

"and yet another weird thing to add to the list." Jounouchi said, Honda nodded in agreement, Cat and Kristen looked at one another

"Probably best to stay out of it." Cat murmured

"Come on Yugi, my grandpa wants to see you." Rebecca told Yugi, behind the two Anzu twitched angrily.

"Professor Hawkins wants to see me?" Yugi questioned.

* * *

On the other side of the world a small plane made its way through the ocean and to a lone island with a large tower.

In the plane three boys sat ready on their motorcycles

"I love this part of the job." one of them said in a heavy Austrilian accent, a few moments later the three rolled off the airplane ramp before landing on the ground and racing up to the top of the tower.

"Just wait til the boss hears we found the Pharaoh." one said in a gruff voice

laughing together the sped away,

* * *

Two elderly men stood in the Domino Museum where the stone carving was-still frozen-when everybody ran in,

"Grandpa. Professor Hawkins." Yugi greeted, the two men turned, one was Yugi's granpda, the other was a tall thin man with greying hair in a suit.

"Ah, Yugi Muto, just the person I want to see, I have a theory about these monster sightings, and I think it could be related to you." he began.

Yugi blinked but before he could question why the Professor began to explain himself.

"It was easy to find out, but it appears, according to this ancient stone tablet, you share a bond with a 3,000 year old Pharaoh, Yugi!" Professor Hawkins exclaimed. Yugi, Jounouchi, Cat, Kristen, Honda and Anzu didn't look surprised. "In my recent studies, I've been studying Duel Monsters and have discovered that is started out more than just a game! Egyptain sorcerers learned to seal away the real monsters in stone tablets. As more monster tablets were collected, the sorcerer's powers grew stronger until the shadow magic spun out of control and threatened to destroy all life on earth! But one man was able to turn the darkness to light; the great Pharaoh whose power you carry, Yugi!"

"But...what does that have to do with what's happening now?" Yugi asked.

"Have the monsters returned?" Kristen also asked.

"Well...they have, but there's more to it than that. Have you kids ever heard of the lost city of Atlantis?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"I have...I read about it in a book once." Anzu mentioned.

Honda laughed.

"You're such a nerd, Anzu."

Anzu glared at him and smacked the back of his head. "Shut up! Kim read it too!" She snapped.

"Yeah, like that's gonna help your case," Jounouchi mumbled.

"I've heard of it too. Atlantis is widely known back in America." Cat said.

"Well...I may have discovered Atlantis. How it has been around longer than Egypt. But what puzzled me the most was the carvings. Here, take a look." Professor Hawkins said as he handed the group some photos of the carvings he took.

Yugi looked through them while everyone else looked over his shoulder to see the photos for themselves.

"They...look just like Duel Monsters!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes! So the monsters didn't originate in Egypt 3,000 years ago...but in Atlantis 10,000 years ago!" Professor Hawkins said almost excitedly.

"You didn't tell me about this yet! Your discovery could rewrite history!" Solomon exclaimed.

"There's still a lot I don't know, though." Professor Hawkins explained.

Yugi continued to look through the photos.

"Some of them seem to be monsters attacking cities." He mentioned.

"True...but only some of the monsters are attacking the city." Professor Hawkins pointed out.

"Does that mean that some of the monsters were good?" Yugi asked.

"I believe that there is a parallel world of monsters that exists along side ours. All through history too. There have been only some people who have been able to release these monsters. Some of them helped mankind while others destroyed it." Professor Hawkins said.

Honda laughed.

"Gimme a break! That can't be true!"

Rebecca glared at Honda and kicked him in the knee. Honda cried out in pain and held his knee, hopping on one foot.

Jounouchi raised his eyebrow.  
"Wow...Honda's on a roll. Usually it's me that get's smacked all the time." He said.

"Hey! Anyone who messes with Grandpa, messes with me! Besides, didn't you know that Pegasus created the game after seeing the carvings himself?" Rebecca snapped at Honda.

"I know it's a bit far fetched..." Professor Hawkins started.

"But it's true!" Rebecca cried, finishing her grandfather's sentence.

"Hey! Relax, I believe ya! How could I not after all these weird things we've experienced! Like all the shadow games and whatnot!" Jounouchi said, holding up his hands.

"There's plenty of things that can't be explained." Kristen said.

"Yeah. Like how the Pharaoh is living within my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi added in.

"And like how my cartouche changed the carved name from "Luna" to "Cat", my name." Cat mummered to herself.

Professor Hawkins looked at Kristen and Cat and smiled.

"Oh! I don't suppose we've met!" He said to the two girls cheerfully and shook their hands. "My name is Professor Hawkins, in case you didn't know."

Kristen and Cat smiled politely at him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kristen." Kristen said.

"And I'm-"

"Cat, right?" Professor Hawkins cut in. "I apologize for cutting in like that, but my dear friend, Solomon, has already told me much about you! About your distant tie to the ancient past as well! You may play a part in all this as well."

Cat blinked. "R-Really?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, yes! You're the ancestor of Luna! Don't worry! We learned some things about her on some of our expeditions!" Professor Hawkins grinned. "How delightful…and you look just like her too!"

Cat smiled lightly. "Thank you." She replied.

"Anyways, our hypothesis suggests that the supernatural phenomena they've experienced may find it's roots in Atlantis." Rebecca continued.

Honda grinned. "Those are some pretty big words for a little kid." He said.

Rebecca glared at him.

"I am NOT a little kid!" She snapped. "For your information, I'm a college student!"

"My granddaughter here is a very gifted young lady." Professor Hawkins said proudly.

Rebecca smiled with pride.  
"I'm just your average child genius. G-E-N-I-U-S." She spelled out.

Everyone looked shocked and surprised at the fact that the girl who was younger than all of them, was in college.

Jounouchi shifted his eyes to the side.  
"I wonder if she can spell "Obnoxious" too..." He mummered.

Rebecca's anger returned. "HEY! I heard that Katsuya!" She snapped.

"Now, now Rebecca...that is now how a collage student acts." Professor Hawkins said calmly. Rebecca frowned but calmed down a little. "Moving on...Egyptian sorcerers conjured these monsters 3,000 years ago. Luckily, the Pharaoh was there to save mankind from destruction. Now that the Pharaoh has been reborn in Yugi, it could mean that mankind needs his help again."

Yugi looked down in thought.

He was confused on what to do next. Find out what the motorcycle gang was up to or find a way to send the monsters back to their own world.

After a moment, Yugi looked up. "Wait." He said, digging in his pocket. "I think I may have a clue."

Once he found the object he was looking for, he pulled it out. It was the crystal necklace that was found yesterday after they defeated Gurimo.

Professor Hawkins examined it for a moment. "Huh...I've never seen anything like it." He said. "But it is incredibly like something I've discovered on one of my expeditions. May I take it back to my lab, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded and handed him the necklace. Soon Professor Hawkins finished his theory and everyone headed outside the museum.

"I plan on taking Professor Hawkins and Rebecca to the airport. You guys walk back home safely, alright?" Solomon said.

Everyone nodded.

Rebecca walked up to Yugi and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you soon, cutie!" She said before heading back to join her grandfather. Yugi looked embarrassed while Anzu glared at Rebecca angrily. The three got into the car and drove away.

Yugi sighed. He knew that the millennium puzzle had held Yami, and that Yami was a 3,000 year old spirit. But he never figured his life would get so complicated,  
several people always seemed to be after the puzzle and he had risked his life on a few occassions to keep it from falling into their hands.  
Unfortunately his friends seemed to always get involved in the mess, he looked over at the friends that were with him and smiled lightly. In many ways the puzzle was a great influnce in Yugi's life.

* * *

Deep within a fortress, stone serpents were surrounded by torches. The three bikers that stole Yugi's God cards, came to report to their master.

"Sir…we've have good news. We have found the Pharaoh, but we weren't able to catch his soul." Rafael reported.

"I didn't expect you to catch him so soon." The robed man said.

Rafael walked up to the robed man and presented him a box which held the three Egyptian God Cards.

The robed man took them eagerly.

"Finally! I've been waiting an eternity to be able to hold their power in my hands! Now I possess the force necessary to awaken the great beast!" He said.

The robed man took the three cards out of the box and turned, placing them in the mouths of the stone serpents.

"Soon, we'll destroy mankind and rebuild civilization to the way it was!" He said with an evil smirk.

* * *

The sun had gone down moments ago and Kim was hurrying along the streets, she had gone out for some errands for her mom and also to pick up a few things for her trip.  
She was excited for the week off to just hang out with Ryou, despite her experience in Battle city she and him hadn't really been together for a while, so it would be a nice change, hopefully the spirit of the millennium ring would lay low when he realized they weren't doing anything involving his plans.

She rubbed at her temples, what were Bakura's plans anyway? She knew he held a special interest in the millennium items, along with the Pharoah,  
but his plans never seemed to work, and he always came back with a new scheme.

Kim shook her head, now wasn't the time to ponder the Spirit or get worried over troubles that were not hers, the last time she did so she ended up in Bakura's mercy.

The small girl rounded a corner and slammed into another body,

"Oof...I'm sorry." she apologized beginning to look at the one she bumped into and blinked "Ryou?"

"Must you always think it's him?" the voice sighed and the figure raised his head to stare at her with cold unwelcoming brown eyes. "Hello again Kim."

"S-sorry, I just believed it to be him." she tried defending herself, "after all there's no reason for you to be wandering the streets."

"Oh but there is." he said nonchalantly, "Perhaps you wouldn't know of a certain new magic?"

"New magic?" Kim asked, she then remembered the Oricalchose thing from the previous night. "Well...yeah." she found herself saying.

Bakura tilted his head looking bemused.  
"Care to tell me about it?"

"I don't know much," she said shrugging, "It was an ordinary card that was played, but it really seemed...well...magical, Yami couldn't escape boundaries, and monsters points were raised by 500, by the end of the duel the guy just kind of went dead, k-kind of like his soul was taken."

Bakura frowned a bit mulling over the words in his head.  
"Do your friends know anything?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't know, I didn't spend the day with them, my guess is they're clueless."

"Tch, the one time you could be useful." the white haired yami grumbled.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked angrily, the spirit simply chuckled darkly ignoring her question.

Instead he stuffed his hands in his pocket looking up at the sky as if hoping the source would appear again.  
"So you and my host are going to his native land." he spoke changing subjects abruptly. "Interesting that he would invite you,"

"What does that mean?" she repeated warily,

"what do you think it means? It's interesting is all, he's self concious, especially when he knows I can easily take over. Such a weak little boy."

Kim glared and smacked him on the arm, he tore his gaze from the sky to glare down at her,  
"Ryou's not weak," Kim defended, "He's nice and polite, and he doesn't deserve you haunting his thoughts every moment of his life nor does he deserve the problems and chaos you cause,"

"You insolent little..." he hissed grabbing her wrist and holding onto it tightly, so tight that Kim was certain her blood circulation had cut off, but she stood her ground in glaring at him, Bakura opened his mouth to perhaps say something further when a bright light flashed across the sky, the two squinted and looked up to see a very large eye, one that resembled close to a lizards.

"What on earth?" Kim murmured, what appeared to be small duel monsters seemed to be getting sucked into the eye.

in the City Square Yugi, Honda, Jounouchi, Kristen, Cat, and Anzu stood there gawking at the eye, all of them had been out either running errands or just ran out to see what was going on and coincidentally ran into one another,

"What is that?" Kristen asked.

"I don't even know!" Jounouchi cried, "whatever it is it doesn't appear to be good."

Suddenly a huge blast of energy came from the eye and started to head straight towards Yugi!

Jounouchi, Cat, Kristen, Honda and Anzu ran out of the way, but Yugi stayed put.

"Yugi!" everybody cried.

Yugi's Duel Disk glowed and he pulled out a strange card with a dragon on it.

Holding it up, he summoned the monster on the card.

"Timaeus! Come forth!" Yugi called.

The other five friends looked confused.  
"T-Timaeus?" Cat asked.

"What the...I've never seen that card before!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Same here!" Honda agreed.

The large, green dragon appeared and attacked the strange eye with a blast of flame.

After the eye was struck, it cracked into pieces.

As the pieces of the shattered eye fell to the ground, Timaeus returned to the card in a flash of lightening.

The five friends were so surprised at everything that was happening, they hardly noticed the Dark Magician Girl, a duel monster, who appeared next to Yugi in a bubble of pink light.

The Dark Magician Girl had appeared to Yami pleading for help as they were all in a desperate time, thus showing Yami and Yugi three frozen dragons where they pulled out a sword and released Timaeus.

The Dark Magician Girl looked at Yugi. "This is merely the beginning, I'm afraid." She said. "The great beast that is trying to destroy us is still weak, so he retreated for the moment. But many monsters from my world remain imprisoned. The great beast will return again and his power will grow. He must be stopped before he can be fully restored! I wish you two luck...and please be careful."

The Dark Magician Girl then disappeared in pink light.

Yami appeared beside Yugi.

"Timaeus is strong...but apparently, not strong enough." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "We must release the other two dragons." He said.

Yugi looked at Timaeus' card as Yami faded back into the Millennium Puzzle.

About four blocks away Bakura and Kim stood still trying to register what had happened, Bakura's hand loosened its grip on her wrist and slowly he let it go.

"What the hell was that?" he asked turning to Kim with a frustrated look on his face, despite looking frustrated and a little lost the Spirit held some sort of menacing aura about him

"I don't know." Kim answered truthfully, "It looked like an eye."

"don't be smart with me." he grumbled. "Surely your little friends would know something."

"Again I wouldn't know!" Kim yelled angrily, "why do you assume it's always my friends?"

"Oh I don't know, perhaps it has something to do with your little friend Yugi owning the millennium puzzle? Perhaps because everything seems to happen to you lot."

"_Hm, Bakura must've picked up a bit of Ryou's native language." _Kim mused to herself, _"Sometimes he uses common language and others he seems a bit like a mock formal," _

but then she sighed realizing what he said was true, trouble just seemed to follow them.

"Look, I don't know what's going on," she said defeatedly "But I need to go home and finish packing and whatnot, I'm meeting up with Ryou at five."

"I know." he replied simply giving her a deadpanned stare, she winced,

they stood in an awkward silence before he suddenly advanced and placed a thin hand on her shoulder, she grimaced as it was still a little tender from the attack almost a week ago.

"Very well." he said "I suppose you should go get your rest,"

Kim gave the spirit an odd look but instead nodded and began to turn

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow,"

she took in a deep breath and turned back

"Please Spirit, just leave us alone for the week."

"We'll see." he replied with no commitment in his voice or eyes,

Kim had half a mind to stand and argue but knew that it wouldn't really help, so with a resigned sigh she turned away mumbling a "good night" and walking home.

The week was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

* * *

The next morning before the sun even rose Kim stood outside her own home bidding her parents good bye,  
Mr. Bakura had come in and introduced himself. He was a tall man with blue hair tied back in a ponytail, he was casually dressed in a polo shirt and khakis that had definitely seen better days but still looked clean nonetheless.

He also wore glasses, he was polite and promised Kim's safety to her parents.

Finally after a few handshakes and good byes Kim got into a taxi between Ryou and his father.

"Thank you for letting me come along." Kim finally said when they began to drive off.

"Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine." he told her with a tight smile, it seemed both he and Ryou were a little shy and uptight around people. Ryou had been extremely quiet, only smiling when necessary,

the group arrived at an airport where told Kim he had his own private plane, it was small and nothing really special, just something to get him to and from his expeditions

however seeing it Kim couldn't help but exclaim how it was cool looking.

It was white, sleek, and as promised small but at least there was plenty of room in the inside,  
Mr. Bakura instructed the two friends to keep their seatbelts on and to sit still while he took off.

After talking a bit in the radio he was cleared for take off and their journey began.

* * *

At the Kame Game shop Solomon was sweeping the porch while the teenagers sat in Yugi's room watching the news was reporting strange weather patterns and other strange occurrences.

"It seems that what happened in Domino last night, happened all over the world! I guess it wasn't a dream." Kristen said as Jounouchi picked up the Timaeus card.

"Yugi was able to kick that thing's butt with this card..well...at least we have it." Jounouchi said.

Honda quickly snatched the card from his friend's hands.

"I still don't understand how a duel monster card was able to do all that!" He said, looking at it.

Jounouchi frowned and snatched it back.

"Only a true duelist can tell when a card is special and must be handled with care!" He snapped.

Anzu sweatdropped as she watched Honda and Jounouchi.

"I don't know if that's the case, Jounouchi." Cat said with a small smile as Yugi took the card back.

"Well...we don't know what else this card can do." Yugi said, looking at the card.

Yami appeared next to Yugi and nodded.

"_That card contains the spirit of an ancient dragon. And even though it protected us, it could be dangerous._" He said.

"You know...I think we should do something!" Anzu said.

"Great idea! But...what SHOULD we do?" Jounouchi asked her almost sarcastically.

"Well we could start with the monster sightings...or the giant eye that tried to blast us." Honda suggested.

"Or that motorcycle gang?" Kristen added in.

Jounouchi rubbed his head.

"I don't think I'm catchin' on..."

Yami and Yugi glanced at each other.

Jounouchi grabbed the card from Yugi again.

"Maybe if we can get this dragon out of the card, it could give us a clue!" He suggested.

Honda smacked Jounouchi's head.

"Hey! Whatever happened to "handling it with care", huh, Mr. True Duelist?" He snapped.

"HEY! Why you...!" Jounouchi growled and the boys grabbed each others' shirts, Jounouchi tackled Honda to the ground "I'll show you to make fun of me, can't you smell what I'm cooking?"

"The only thing I smell are your socks." Honda retorted attempting to push Jounouchi off of him, but before the fight could get worst the door opened and Solomon came in, Jounouchi and Honda ceased their fighting for a moment.

"Yugi...you have a package from America." Solomon said, handing Yugi the package and leaving the room.

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi said and looked at the label.

"Is it from Otogi?" Anzu asked.

"No...it's from Pegasus!" Yugi exclaimed.

Jounouchi, Honda, Cat, Kristen and Anzu stared at the package. A moment passed until Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu freaked out.

"Argh! Not again! Remember the last time he sent you a package, Yugi? He took your grandpa's soul!" Honda cried. "We should just toss the thing!"

"But we have to open it first!" Anzu said.

"Sorry guys, but I'm with Honda on this one. I'm tired of dat guy and his soul snatchin' ways!" Jounouchi exclaimed.  
Kristen looked at the group a little confused.

"I-Isn't the Pegasus you're talking about, Kay's uncle?" Kristen asked.

"Ah...we'll have to tell you two the story later." Yugi said to Cat and Kristen before opening the package. "For all we know, Pegasus could be a different man now."

There was a videotape and a duel monsters card within the package!

"Too close to last time." Cat said remembering the last package Yugi received,

"I say we tape over that tape with Saturday morning cartoons!" Jounouchi said. "Pegasus probably wants to take our souls with that tape! Just like last time!"

"Wait a minute guys. Pegasus doesn't even have the Millennium Eye anymore. Remember?" Anzu pointed out.

"That's true." Honda said. "He was a little less creepy when we left. Someone stole it, right?"

Yugi nodded.

Yami appeared beside Yugi in spirit again.

"Pharaoh, what do you think we should do?" Yugi asked.

_"Well...I think we should listen to what Pegasus has to say. After all, he did create the card game. Maybe he has something to do with all of this."_ Yami answered._ "Besides, it's true he doesn't have the Millennium Eye anymore. So he can't take anymore souls."_

"Alright then." Yugi said as he popped the tape into the VCR whilst Jounouchi leaped behind the couch and everybody-save for Kristen-cringed.

Pegasus appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Yugi-boy. It's been such a long time since I've last heard from you. You could have at least sent me an e-mail!" He greeted. Pegasus had an accent of sorts.

Cat sweatdropped.

"You know...he almost sounds like a girlfriend who hasn't heard from her boyfriend in a long time. Especially with that last sentence." She said.

"I'm positive you have heard of the recent situations and whatnot." Pegasus continued. "Lucky for me, Kaiba is taking most of the heat. But at the same time, it's ruining the reputation of my game! And I can't have that. Besides, I know who really is behind all this. But it's too risky to leave any information on this tape. I must see you in person before I can share anymore information. I've left you a one-of-a-kind duel monsters card. And I strongly suggest you don't lose it. Well then, I'll see you in America!"

The tape ended.

"There's no way we can trust dat guy..." Jounouchi was the first to speak.

Yami appeared beside Yugi again.

"_I think we should go. Pegasus may be our only hope right now_." He said.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." He said and stood up. "Well, I'm going!"

"Well if that's the case, I'm going to be right by Yugi's side!" Jounouchi said, smiling.

"That was a quick change of mind." Kristen said to Jounouchi.

"Hey, I didn't say I was excited to see Pegasus or anything." Jounouchi mummered.

"Count us in!" Honda and Anzu said at the same time.

Yugi turned to Cat and Kristen.

"What about you two?" He asked.

Cat thought for a moment.  
"Sure! I'd love to go. I wouldn't mind visiting my home country again." She said.

Jounouchi grinned.  
"Great idea! And maybe you can be our interpreter too!" He laughed. "Kristen as well!"

Cat smiled weakly.  
"I guess."

"Kristen?" Yugi asked.

Kristen thought for a moment.

"I don't know." She mummered.

"I'd be happy if you came along too." Yugi said, smiling sweetly. "Although, if you really don't want to go..."

Kristen looked at her lap shyly, blushing a little before looking back up, smiling.

"Okay. I'll go too." She said.

Yugi's smile grew bigger.  
"Great!"

"Alwright! We're off to America! And best of all, it's free!" Jounouchi cried happily.

Little did the group of friends know, Rex and Weevil were spying on them and listening to everything they were saying.

* * *

At the bottom of the sea, one of the giant eyes laid there, crackling with electricity.

But back on the Fortress Island, the robed man was talking to leviathan, the great beast that everyone was warned about.

"Our time will come, great leviathan. By the might of the three Egyptian God Cards the beast has been reborn. And once it is replenished with enough souls, no one will be able to stop us!" The man said. "The boy, summoning Timaeus is only a minor setback."

"RAFAEL!" the cloaked man called.

Rafael approached and kneeled before him. "I know what I must do. I am to find the Pharaoh and drain his power to feed the great beast." He said.

"But we need more than just the Pharaoh's soul." the leader said.

The other two bikers walked up and kneeled before him too.

"We'll deal with the others too. I'll take care of Kaiba." Amelda said.

"And I have my eye on Jonouchi Katsuya." Valon said.

"Very well then. But Yugi and his friends are on their way to meeting the man we've been keeping an eye on. You must get there before they do." the mysterious man said. "Go see Pegasus at once!"

"Yes sir!" They all said and left.

* * *

It was soon nightime and everyone was in their own homes, packing to head off to America.

"I wonder how long we'll be in America?" Anzu asked herself as she packed some things. "Ugh, I really need to go shopping one of these days."

"AGH! STUPID SUITCASE!" Honda yelled in frustration at his overfilled suitcase and sighed. "I guess I should leave my Yo-yo behind."

"Yeah. We're all flying out tomorrow to California." Jounouchi said to his sister over the phone. "Yeah, yeah, I packed plenty of sunscreen. Don't catch a cold while I'm gone, 'kay?"

Kristen was already finished packing and she sat on her bed, staring at her suitcase and calling her dad's cell phone. After the third time of him not picking up she decided to just write him a note.  
Kristens dad was at a military base in training for his final job in Domino before retirement, and wasn't expected to be home for a week, so Kristen decided to just write the note in case he came home earlier or she didn't return in time.

Cat was currently packing her bag. "It feels like its been forever since I've been in America. It'll be nice, I guess." She mummered to herself before frowning a little. "But this isn't a vacation. I'll do my best to help this time!"  
she sighed looking at her phone, she had sent both Kim and Kay text messages asking where they were. Neither girls had replied and Cat wondered if Kim was still very mad at them?  
but she didn't want to leave Kim behind when they were all ready for another adventure,  
Cat called Kim's home and was a little surprised to hear that Kim wasn't even home but on a trip with Bakura.

"Interesting." she murmured.  
Again she tried calling Kay but no answer still.

Yugi smiled as he finished packing. He looked over at his desk and spotted the card Pegasus sent him.

"Oh yeah! This is one thing I don't want to forget!" He said, picking it up before looking over at Yami, who was standing in the room, staring at the wall with his arms crossed. "Pegasus said this card is one-of-a-kind. Have you ever seen this card before, Pharaoh?"

Yami didn't answer, spacing out.

"Hello? Pharaoh?" Yugi called.

Yami snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry Yugi. I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked him.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine."

"Don't try to hide it, Pharaoh. I can tell when you're worried about something." Yugi said, grinning a little.

Yami sighed.

"Alright. I'm a little worried. I guess it's because we know so little about this new enemy." He replied.

"_If only I knew a little more about my own past, I could be a little more helpful._" Yami thought to himself.

"I heard that!" Yugi said.

Yami looked up at Yugi, a little surprised.

"Our spirits are connected, remember?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked a little speechless and Yugi laughed.

"Don't worry. Maybe you're just worried because I am too. The future of the world depends on us. What if we mess up?" Yugi pondered out loud.

"We won't." Yami answered, looking a little uncertain.

"What else are you worried about?" Yugi asked. "Don't deny it either."

Yami frowned a little.  
"I guess...I'm worried if this new journey will end up putting any of our friends in danger again." He answered.

"That's true." Yugi said, frowning in thought. "We'll just have to be very careful. At least from what we know, there isn't any groups that have no problem with trying to kidnap people."

"Like how Cat was kidnapped once, and then Jounouchi, Kay, Anzu and Mokuba." Yami reminded.

"That reminds me. Who do you think the other person connected to your past is?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought for a while.

"I'm honestly not sure. But apparently it's someone we know." He said. "I'm hoping we'll find out soon. That or I'll regain my memories and find out for myself."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah." He yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. We're off to America tomorrow morning. Good Night Pharaoh." He shut off his lights and climbed into bed, falling asleep.

Yami remained silent as he stood there, still in spirit form. He looked up through the skylight in Yugi's room, at the big full moon.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was worth it**

**It is fairly long ^^; and it's taken me a while to really get this going. Le sigh  
well, I guess I don't have any interesting comments, I'm going to aim to update this once a month, but we'll see with how school goes and everything,  
Oh, and I am going to edit some chapters, nothing too drastic. Hopefully,**

**anyway hope you enjoyed this kinda somewhat boring chapter,  
dont forget to review ^^**


	47. In America, London, and Kaiba's problem

**Chapter 47**

**As a lovely reminder, I am proud to say that chapters 28, 29, and 46 were all edited, go check them out.  
I'm still browsing chapters that I think can be improved on, I'll keep mentioning them.  
If you enjoy this story, be sure to check out the "Hoshishipping 100 meme" fic I started. There are spinoffs, deleted scenes, and AU's focusing on the relationship of Kim and Bakura.**

**Without further ado, here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything cept one OC.**

* * *

The small plane landed on the runway as Mr. Bakura expertly glided into a area to park his jet,

"That was fun." Kim said unbuckling herself as well as Ryou, the white haired boy simply nodded with a smile, he and Kim had been kept entertained by either napping, playing games, or just talking. Ryou was careful to have his millennium ring tucked into his carry on bag, however as they were getting off he slipped it back around his neck when Kim slipped her purple jacket over her black tanktop.

The two teens gathered up their carry on bags and suitcases before hopping off the plane.

"I'm excited to see all the historical sites of London." Kim voiced as the three trooped through the airport, she had caught glimpses of buildings and Big Ben.

Mr. Bakura chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry Kim, you'll have the time to see what you want. But first we must drop our luggage off."

"Ok." Kim said smiling up at him, "Mind if I get a drink from the water fountain really quick?"

"Sure."

as she made her way to the water fountain Mr. Bakura smiled gently down at his son.

"she's certainly lively, I can see why you two are friends. You need a girl like that in your life."

Ryou smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well...you know." was all he said, his father nodded as Kim came back and they began to head out of the airport.

They took a taxi outside the airport and zoomed off into the streets. Kim sat by the window so she could look around.

"I can't imagine why you'd leave this place for Domino City." she told Ryou, her friend simply laughed

"Domino City is nice though, you can only live here for so long before you want to move on." he told her,

"I dunno, I think I could handle it here."

after only fifteen minutes the taxi stopped by a big penthouse, led the two inside and Kim blinked in surprise that a single man would live in such a large place.

"Ryou, why don't you show Kim her room." Mr. Bakura suggested, "And when you two are settled you can show her some of your favorite areas, I'm going to be busy for the next few hours."

Ryou nodded in understanding although something stirred in his brown eyes

"Sure father." he agreed before beckoning Kim to follow him, after she gave the older man a bow of gratification she followed Ryou up a flight of stairs where he led her down a hall where two rooms were.

"Here's your room." Ryou said gently opening the door for her, the room was decent size, it almost reminded her of the rooms on the blimp at Battle City.

"It's nice." Kim told him with a smile and set her bag on the bed. Ryou nodded before pointing to a door

"that combines our bedrooms." he said. "so," he cleared his throat a little awkwardly "I-If you ever need anything, I'm right next door."

Kim nodded in understanding, Ryou nodded again before muttering something about letting her unpack and began to walk out the room

"Ryou..." Kim began, her friend turned to her and he smiled urging her to continue. "C-can we save the packing and go out right now? I've been wanting to visit London for a long time, and...I just can't wait."

Ryou blinked his big brown eyes and smiled gently "You're that excited?"

"Yeah, I didn't live here in my childhood."

"fair enough," Ryou agreed and set his bag on Kim's bed, "Let's go then."

she beamed and followed him out the door, Ryou didn't bother telling his dad they were leaving, he knew his father wouldn't notice his departing words.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a clear sunny day in Domino City, Solomon had seen to it that the gang had been dropped off safely at the airport.

"Be careful Yugi, and don't fill up too much on peanuts." Solomon advised. Yugi nodded and they all bid him goodbye and gratification for the ride to the airport.

"Wow, this is exciting, huh Kristen?" Cat asked her. Cat was wearing a blue pleated skirt very much like her school uniform, along with a blue zip up jacket with a lighter blue hood, complete with knee high brown hiking boots, along with a choker around her neck much like Yugi's, blue fingerless gloves, and gold cuffs on her upperarms. Kristen wore a yellow blouse and a blue skirt, along with white shoes and yellow socks and yellow bangles around her wrists. Complete with two hair clips pulling some hair away from her face.

"Indeed." Kristen agreed. "Although it feels kind of strange going back so soon."

"I know what you mean." Cat said with a smile, she couldn't believe it had only been a few months since she left America in the first place.

"come on you two." Jounouchi encouraged, they nodded and ran to catch up to Honda, Yugi, Anzu, and Jounouchi and came to a stop at a large window, he wore a blue jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans along with a silver pendant necklace.

"Wow check out that plane." Honda exclaimed,

"eh, that's nothing, I plan on having a whole fleet of these later." Jounouchi said with a shrug.

Everybody looked at him sweatdropping slightly.

Anzu turned her head to look at Yugi "So Yugi why do you think Pegasus would fly you all the way out there?"

"I'm not sure but he probably needs help to duel or something to these people causing him trouble." Yugi replied with a smile.

_(authoress laughing too hard to make up a joke, he says it with a straight face!)_

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." Jounouchi piped up,

a group of three men in suits and shades came up to the group of friends

"Is one of you kids Yugi Muto?" a man asked,

"Well sir, I am." Yugi stepped forward and the man nodded

"Very well, follow us," he then turned to the two men in black suits behind him "You help with their luggage." he ordered

They merely nodded and took the girls's bags before leading them down to the plane that Pegasus had arranged for them.

The friends all gasped in amazement at the big plane, Jounouchi immediately flopped down on a chair with a big smile

"First class all the way, come on Yuge take a seat!"

sheepishly Yugi sat down next to Jounouchi and everybody else followed suit.

Pegasus's men were just finishing with the luggage, they had a problem with a plain brown duffel bag that just seemed too heavy, however two of the men managed to work together and throw it into the bag, making the contents cry out in pain,

Weevil and Rex had managed to stuff themselves in said bag and were glad that their plan was going so well,

except Rex had to go to the bathroom.

The plane soon took off and while the group of friends were eating the finest food, sitting comfortably and having a good time, Rex and Weevil sat there with chattering teeth wondering if these rare cards were worth this trip.

* * *

Meanwhile in London it had spontaneously started to rain and Ryou and Kim had hidden out in a cafe to wait it out,

However Kim had managed to see a portion of London, including the congress building, Big Ben, and walked around the city visiting various shops and trying some new food, Ryou had managed to convince her into trying fish and chips, while it had been good it really wasn't to Kim's liking, but she had found some other foods that she enjoyed, including their "pudding"

They had enjoyed themselves and when it started to lightly rain Ryou had assured her it was normal and that it would go away soon,

however just as he said that the rain began to come down harder and harder with no sign of letting up, so they hid in the nearest cafe and ordered hot drinks and sat there just talking.

"So tonight, my dad's taking us to the museum to announce the opening of the new exhibit." Ryou told her over a cup of warm coffee

Kim nodded "And that's why I needed a dress?"

Ryou nodded as well "right."

Kim only sighed, she wasn't fond of dresses, when Ryou had told her this plan and said she needed a dress she had inwardly groaned, but didn't want to complain too much, after all it was just one night, and the event would hardly last more than five hours.

Ryou squinted outside and then checked his watch

"We should try and get going, we need to get ready, dad will want to leave within an hour or so." he gave Kim a knowing look "You can be ready to go in less than an hour right?"

"Ryou, I can be ready to go in ten minutes." she said rolling her eyes. He chuckled a bit and they paid for their coffee, leaving a tip for the waitress before braving the pouring rain and catching a taxi to get back to the apartment.

* * *

Back in Domino City Seto Kaiba was yelling at his poor employees

"Tell them to hold all my calls, I am NOT doing anymore press confrences and my company is not at fault with those damned monsters!" he said angrily.

"Yes sir." Roland said and bowed before turning and hurrying out of the office. Kaiba glared down at his desk

"What in the hell is this?" he growled "the timing couldn't be any worst, I was just about to announce a new project, somebody is out to get me."

"brother!" Mokuba dashed in "check out our databases. Somebody's buying up KaibaCorp shares!" he looked worried and Kaiba blinked before typing really fast on one of his computers.

Sure enough, a lot of his shares were being bought up and it was still going!

"Who would do this?" he asked, the phone rang and he answerd "Yes?"

"Hello there Kaiba-boy!" a flamboyant voice greeted him, scowling Seto pursed his lips

"so it is you. I should have figured."

"It looks like we're partners now."

"I will never be a partner to a snake like you." Kaiba said firmly glaring down. "And I won't let you wrap yourself around my company."

"Relax Kaiba-boy I'm not interested in your company, I just needed the upperhand so I can get you to do something for me. Since both of our reputations are at stake I thought it'd be a good idea to duel each other, just for our public image"

"You must be out of your mind." Kaiba said

"well if you don't do so then I'll keep buying Kaiba Corp and take it apart piece by pathetic piece."

Kaiba growled a bit and glanced at Mokuba, he remembered the promise he made to never duel until he finished KaibaLand, but now his company was at stake, and if he didn't duel he may never finish KaibaLand!

"Alright, you have yourself a duel." he finally said

"Very good, I have a special dueling arena set up in Duelist Kingdom, just for old times sake." and with that Pegasus hung up leaving a very angry and confused Kaiba in his office,

the tall CEO left his office and headed down to an elevator before pushing basement 5, going deep down into KaibaCorp to retrieve his cards.

Much too soon he arrived at a large vault and inserted a card as well as a code before opening the vault and taking out his briefcase containing his duel disk and cards, nodding in satisfaction he began to construct a deck and closed the briefcase once more before going back up to the very top of KaibaCorp for his jet.

Mokuba lagged behind as they got to the roof and he turned

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I-I just had hoped that you wouldn't duel and we would have KaibaLands all over the world." Mokuba said, Kaiba only nodded

"I know, but right now our company is at stake, if I don't duel Pegasus we will never be able to build KaibaLand." he explaind

"Well I know, b-but what if he's just bluffing?"

"I can't take that risk Mokuba." Kaiba said, "Come on, I've got a duel to win and once I do I will focus my entire energy into Kaibaland." he promised.

This caused Mokuba to smile and nod before following his brother into the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet.

* * *

"Industrial Illusions 1 requesting landing permission," the pilot said,

"Industrial Illusions 1, you have permission to land in Gate D" a cool female voice said over the radio

"Aw yeah! We're in America!" Jounouchi said excitedly, Kristen and Cat looked out, a little happy to be back in their home country but they were in an area they had not lived in nor seen.

As soon as the jet had landed the gang unloaded and gathered up their luggage

"Hang on a second." Anzu said "I've never seen this bag." she pointed to the brown duffel bag that held Rex and Weevil in it.

Everybody else looked just as confused as her and nobody claimed it, causing for one of the suits to push it to the lost and found.

They piled up into a long black limmousine and took off, Jounouchi and Honda were pressed up against the windows looking outside eagerly

"wow this is nothing like home!" Jounouchi exclaimed

"Of course not man, this is San Francisco, home of the Golden Gate Bridge and all the seafood you can eat!" Honda said smiling.

"Hey now! This isn't a vacation!" Anzu scolded them.

* * *

"Kim, are you almost ready?" Ryou asked as he straigtened his tie, he was wearing a simple black suit, and upon his fathers insistance had pulled his long hair into a low ponytail.

"uh yeah, s-sorry." she replied before the door knob rattled and Kim stepped out.

Ryou blinked as he took in the appearance of his friend.

She wore a square neck, knee length green dress, the sleeves ending right at her shoulders, the fabric clung tightly to her torso, emphasizing her smaller breasts and waist, but the skirt was more free flowing, to complete it she wore silver bangles with a silver necklace and had pulled her hair up into an elegant twisted bun.

Kim didn't own makeup but had brought a little foundation and eyeshadow, with the combined eyeshadow and the color of her dress, it made Kim's hazel eyes look a little bigger and greener,

she had also put a touch of lipgloss on,

she gave a shy smile

"Um..d-do I look ok?"

"Y-yeah." Ryou said trying to keep busy by adjusting his coat. "You look great."

Mr. Bakura came out in a black suit as well as his hair pulled back much like his sons, he smiled at the two friends before saying "Ready?"

they nodded and he led them down where they climbed into his car and took off to the museum.

* * *

**Very sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I know it doesn't seem like it but I've been working on it since June, I had writers block and just got interested in drawing more than writing.  
However for the past couple of weeks I'v ebeen getting messages of people asking me when I would be updating, and I started feeling a little guilty so I got to work on it.  
Hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer, Ill try to do so to make up for the delay of this chapter. **

**Thanks for all of your support and for reading, it means so much to me!**


	48. New story

**So, I just wanted to update and tell yall, I've decided to rewrite the story.  
**

**the first chapter is up and tomorrow the next one will come up, hopefully updates won't take me so long. **

**the reason was moreso cuz I was unsatisfied with where the story was going and wanted to make it better, but because the original story just has a lot of nostalgia and other purposes, I'm keeping it up.**

**So, if you like Little Star and would like to continue reading it, go to my profile and read the new and revised edition. again i hope updates won't take me so long.  
**

**thanks for your patience and support  
**

**~DSSM**


End file.
